Pain Guide us to Insanity
by Statice-Law
Summary: Arthur, treize ans à peine. Jamais sortit de la maison familial, jamais croisé d'enfants de son âge. Ne connais pas sa mère. Ne sait pas ce qu'est un bon père. Essaye de s'en sortir avec son frère aîné. Arthur, terriblement seul, qui veut désespérément être normal... /Yaoi/Incest/Warning : personnes sensibles s'abstenir
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey devinez quoi ?! Je me suis finalement décidée à poster cette fiction, oui, celle tant promise, et tant attendue -j'espère... Non ? Vraiment pas ? Okay...- Donc voici le "chapitre un-prologue qui compte comme le chapitre un mais qui a la taille d'un prologue", et je vais d'ores et déjà vous expliquer comment se déroulera cette fiction, donc**

 **MERCI DE LIRE A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT (oui, je sais qu'il y a des flemmards qui ne lisaient pas, je vous ai vu !) :**

 _ **-Cette fiction sera en trois parties**_

 _ **-La première partie est déjà écrite entièrement**_

 _ **-Il y aura une transition de quelques chapitres entre la partie un et deux, elle aussi déjà entièrement écrite**_

 _ **-Cette fiction est glauque et aborde des thèmes qui peuvent choquer certaines personnes, donc celles qui sont sensibles, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous ne lisez pas**_

 **Bon, voila pour les trucs importants... Je sais que j'avais dis que j'attendais d'avoir finis entièrement cette fiction pour la poster, MAIS j'ai terriblement besoin d'avis et d'encouragements pour la continuer, chose que j'avais sur mes autres fictions mais que je n'ai pas pour celle là pour une obscure raison que personne ne veut connaître -si si je vous jure. La présentation de la fiction qui est juste en dessous de la petite ligne changera à chaque partie, les genres, les pairings et les personnages qui y sont inscrits sont propres à leur partie. Je ne me suis pas vraiment fixée de rythme de publication, je pense que ce sera au minimum un chapitre par semaine, suivant mon accès à un ordinateur...**

 **Donc dans le pire des cas, je ferais une pause à la fin de la partie 1, si je vois que je n'avance pas comme je veux. Toujours est-il que cette fiction me tiens énormément à cœur, tant par les thèmes qu'elle aborde que les couples présents. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi, vraiment, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, j'en ai terriblement besoin, vous avez même pas idée... Bref, tshuss !**

* * *

 **Titre : pain Guide us to Insanity ~ _Partie Une_**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Rape, Incest**

 **Characters : Allistor Kirkland (Scotland), Arthur Kirkland (England), OC, Roma Vargas (Ancient Rome)**

 **Pairing : Allistor x OC, Arthur x OC**

* * *

Bon, voila pour les grandes lignes... Alors je sais que j'avais dis que j'attendais de l'avoir finis avant de la poster, histoire de pas vous faire attendre, MAIS

-S... Stop... Arrête...

Étendu à même le sol, un pauvre garçon d'à peine treize ans se recroquevilla, essayant d'éviter les coups qui pleuvaient sur son corps frêle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là, à attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Il n'était plus capable de bouger, chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr. Il pleurait, sans réellement en être conscient. Il avait tellement mal... Il aurait tout donné pour que cela s'arrête. Il aurait préféré mourir.

-Espèce de... Bâtard... Fils de pute... Je vais te... Casser la gueule... siffla son assaillant, ponctuant chaque morceau de phrase par un coup de pied dans l'estomac du gamin.

La situation aurait pu passer pour un simple lynchage -bien qu'horrible-, mais l'horreur ne s'arrêtait pas là. Le jeune garçon entrouvrit comme il pu un œil, dévoilant son iris d'une belle couleur émeraude, et son regard réussit à accrocher la pendule de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Encore quelques secondes... Juste quelques secondes...

-Lâche-le, bordel de merde !

La suite fut plus confuse pour l'enfant. Il avait entendu crier, il savait à peu près à qui appartenait cette voix, mais il était incapable de bouger. Son œil se referma doucement, et il laissa l'inconscience le happer tout entier. Il ne risquait plus rien après tout. Son frère était arrivé... Son très cher grand frère...

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla de nouveau, le gamin était sur un matelas défoncé et crade, une couverture miteuse était échouée à ses pieds, et il sentait une chaleur rassurante glisser sur son corps. D'abord son bras droit, puis son torse imberbe et blafard, passa sur son autre bras, remonta dans son cou, puis sur ses joues...

-A... Allistor... murmura-t-il, les yeux entrouvert.

-Je suis là, gamin, bouge pas...

Son frère remis la serviette dans la bassine d'eau chaude, l'essora, puis la repassa sur les nombreuses traces de coups, effleurant à peine sa lèvre supérieure abîmée et son arcade sourcilière éclatée. Même dans la pénombre de la "chambre" où ils se trouvaient, le jeune enfant devinait l'air furibond de son ainé. Il avait cette façon de s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il était très énervé qui ne trompait pas.

-Ce connard... Je le butterai un jour... Je te jure que je vais le butter...

Le gamin passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, sentant le goût métallique du sang titiller son palet. Il n'essaya pas de parler : il savait qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Il frissonna violemment lorsque la serviette quitta son ventre, et la vieille couverture fut remontée sur son corps transit. Sa petite main chercha celle de son frère, et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, il la serra avec le peu de force qu'il pouvait encore déployer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps chaud d'Allistor se pressait contre le sien, le serrant contre lui. Il n'avait que trois ans de plus que lui, c'était un jeune adolescent bien foutu mais avec un caractère "à la con" comme disait les gens. Ou plutôt la plupart des gens. Ce n'était pas ce que pensait son petit frère.

-Je te jure qu'il va payer un jour... murmura Allistor.

L'enfant hocha faiblement la tête, épuisé, et nicha son visage dans le cou de son ainé. Il paierait, oui. Peut-être. Un jour. En attendant, il allait devoir continuer de faire avec, de vivre avec l'espoir continuel qu'Allistor rentre plus tôt des cours. Il s'appelait Arthur Kirkland, il avait treize ans, et il se faisait tabasser par son père chaque jour. Chaque jour un peu plus fort. Et il n'était qu'un gamin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Devinez qui a fait sa rentrée en terminal S jeudi ? Bon, je vais pas vous saoulez avec ma vie (bonne initiative...) mais je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire en général, à cause des cours et des exams, tout ça tout ça... Sans compter que je suis interne et que je n'ai donc pas d'ordinateur à disposition la semaine, ce qui est un peu chiant, avouons le. Donc je pense que je posterai les chapitres le samedi ou le dimanche, j'espère ne pas avoir de retard, ni d'empêchement...**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, qui ont ajoutés au favoris, etc, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive. Donc voila le chapitre deux ! Bonne lecture, hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, j'en ai vraiment besoin !**

* * *

-Allistor !

Cette journée commençait fort... Déjà, Arthur n'avait dormis que quelques heures, pelotonné contre son frère. Ce dernier s'était réveillé en retard, épuisé par ses cours de la veille, et par malheur, il avait fallu que ce soit le seul matin où leur père y prêta attention. D'habitude, il s'en foutait pas mal. Les cours étaient loin d'être sa priorité. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que du haut de ses treize ans, Arthur n'avait jamais mis un pied à l'école. C'était Allistor qui lui avait appris à lire et écrire, à compter, et pleins d'autres choses plus ou moins utiles.

-J'arrive... marmonna l'adolescent, les yeux encore fermés.

Arthur, réveillé depuis longtemps, se tendit brusquement en attendant le pas lourd de leur père dans l'escalier, et se blottit contre Allistor, comme s'il essayait de disparaitre contre lui. Bien qu'encore engourdi par le sommeil, l'adolescent, glissa une jambe entre celle de son frère, le renversa sur le dos, et s'allongea sur lui, veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Ses mèches rousses caressèrent le front d'Arthur, qui glapit de terreur lorsque la voix grave de leur paternelle résonna non loin.

-Allistor Kirkland ! Bouge ton petit cul de salope tout de suite !

Les lèvres chaudes du rouquin se posèrent un peu durement sur le front du plus jeune, et avec un vague sourire rassurant qui trahissait sa peur, il resserra sa prise autour de son frère. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas éviter les coups, autant protéger Arthur. Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille, ses doigts fins s'accrochaient aux épaules de son frère comme à sa vie, et sa respiration était difficile. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était qu'il allait encore se faire rouer de coups. Il allait se faire tabasser à mort. Il allait avoir terriblement mal. La peur lui serrait la gorge, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, et chaque expiration était accompagnée par un couinement de terreur.

-Sht... Calme-toi, le mioche... Ca va aller...

La voix d'Allistor tremblait légèrement. Lui aussi savait que c'était un gros mensonge. Ca "n'irait" pas, parce que rien n'allait dans cette baraque. Il le savait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et Arthur laissa un cri lui échapper. L'attitude d'Allistor changea du tout au tout. Il serra fermement Arthur contre lui, le protégeant de son corps, chacun de ses muscles se banda en quelques secondes, toute trace de douceur ou de peur abandonna son regard, oscillant entre le bleu et le vert, pour être remplacé par la colère et le défi. Leur père était imposant, grand et fort, mais le rouquin pouvait se vanter de lui tenir tête au moins quelques minutes. C'était généralement suffisant pour l'épuiser assez, de sorte que lorsqu'il avait finit de tabasser son fils ainé, il ne s'attaquait pas à Arthur.

La main gigantesque de l'adulte agrippa les cheveux d'Allistor, et le força à se lever. Le rouquin grogna de douleur, se débattit par réflexe, alors qu'Arthur se roulait en boule, se cachant sous la couverture. Non pas que la détresse et la douleur de son frère ne lui fasse rien, ou que son sort lui paraissait plus important, mais il n'arrivait pas à regarder son ainé se faire lyncher en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour étouffer les bruits, sanglotant doucement, essayant de se faire aussi discret que possible. Ca allait s'arrêter... Ca allait bientôt s'arrêter...

Mais en attendant, il ne pouvait qu'entendre les grognements sourds de son frère, les insultes de son père, les coups qu'il lui portait... Et finalement, le silence. Arthur attendit quelques longues secondes avant de repousser la couverture. Il se traina à quatre pattes jusqu'à son frère, étendu par terre, et regarda la porte, la peur luisant dans son regard émeraude. Elle était fermée. Leur père était partit. Il entendit la voiture démarrée, lui donnant la certitude qu'il n'était plus là.

-A... Allistor...?

Arthur, les mains tremblantes, allongea son frère sur le dos et hoqueta, choqué. Il avait déjà vu son frère mal en point, mais c'était toujours aussi impressionnant. Son visage était ensanglanté, ses jambes puissantes arboraient déjà quelques marques de coups qui bleuiraient bientôt, au même titre que les traces sur ses bras et son torse. Puisqu'il n'avait dormis qu'avec un boxer, Arthur n'avait aucun mal à estimer l'étendu des dégâts. Le rouquin peinait un peu à respirer, ses yeux étaient à peine entrouverts, et il réussit à bouger sa main pour serrer la cheville de son frère.

-Je... Je suis là... Il... Il est partit... murmura Arthur.

Il passa sa main tremblante dans les cheveux de son frère, essayant de le rassurer comme il pouvait. Allistor ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'étouffa avec son sang, et Arthur s'empressa de l'allonger sur le côté pour qu'il puisse recracher le surplus de liquide pourpre. Il passa sa main dans le dos du rouquin sans trop savoir quoi faire, et il attendit qu'il se calme. Ses yeux bleu-verts s'ouvrirent au bout de quelques longues secondes, et il prit appui sur l'un de ses bras, essayant de se redresser. Arthur écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait encore se relever après ça. A côté, il était totalement impuissant. Il savait que l'écart d'âge y était pour beaucoup, mais il se sentait faible. Son frère était tellement plus fort...

-Le... Le lit... cracha faiblement Allistor, alors que sa tête allait se nicher sur les genoux de son jeune frère.

Arthur caressa sa nuque, jeta un coup d'œil au matelas derrière lui pour évaluer la distance, et emplit d'un courage nouveau, il décréta qu'il serait capable d'y amener son ainé. Il pouvait au moins faire ça.

Tremblant encore légèrement à cause de l'adrénaline, il passa ses mains sous les aisselles d'Allistor et le souleva comme il pu, grimaçant à cause de son poids. Il était faible physiquement, mais ce n'était pas spécialement de sa faute. Il avait toujours été de faible constitution, trop maigre, trop fragile. Et son frère était bien plus grand que lui, bien plus fort, alors pour un gamin comme lui, supporter la charge d'un adolescent en bonne condition physique était plutôt compliqué, sans compter les multiples traces de coups qui ornaient ses bras et les rendaient douloureux. Il avait aussi peur de faire mal à Allistor.

Un râle épuisé échappa au rouquin, qui s'avachit un peu plus contre son jeune frère. Arthur frissonna. Son corps était bouillant. Il lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes, qui valaient autant pour Allistor que pour lui-même. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, accueillant l'adolescent contre son torse, et il se servit de ses pieds pour reculer, forçant sur ses cuisses et ses genoux, jusqu'à ce que le bas de son dos butte contre le matelas. Soupirant à cause de l'effort, il ajusta sa prise autour de la taille d'Allistor et le porta maladroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié allongé, avant de prendre ses jambes une par une, les posant sur le matelas crasseux.

-Je... Je vais chercher de l'eau chaude...

Allistor entrouvrit un œil et regarda son jeune frère. Après une légère hésitation, Arthur se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

-Je reviens...

Il se releva précipitamment, manquant de s'emmêler les pieds dans la couverture, ramassa la bassine posée non loin, encore pleine de l'eau qui avait servit la veille à le nettoyer, et quitta ce qui leur servait de chambre.

Ils habitaient une vieille maison déglinguée, à l'écart du village. La mauvaise isolation rendait la baraque glaciale dès le début de l'automne, l'humidité avait fait pourrir le plancher du deuxième étage et attaquait déjà les escaliers, la crasse envahissait autant les murs que le sol, il était difficile de voir à travers les vitres tant elles étaient dégueulasses, et le peu de mobilier qu'ils avaient était déglingué. Pour Arthur, qui avait toujours eu peur des grandes tempêtes et des orages, le pire restait le mois de novembre, lors des grandes crues. Il entendait le vent s'infiltrer dans la toiture, la pluie frapper si fort les fenêtres qu'il craignait qu'elles ne se brisent, le tonnerre rouler le long des façades craquelées... Si Allistor n'avait pas dormis avec lui, il serait mort de peur depuis longtemps. Son père se plaisait à dire qu'il était une mauviette. C'était peut-être vrai.

Arpentant le couloir du premier étage, Arthur essaya d'éviter toutes les immondices qui trainaient, se dirigeant vers ce qui servait de salle de bain. Ils avaient au moins l'eau chaude, contrairement à l'électricité qui sautait presque toutes les semaines. Il parvint finalement dans la petite pièce et alluma le robinet de la baignoire, attendant que le liquide translucide chauffe. Il frissonna en sentant un courant d'air froid s'infiltrer par l'isolation défaillante autour de la petite lucarne. Alors qu'il vidait sa bassine, il se demanda vaguement si personne ne se demandait pourquoi Allistor n'était pas en cours. Cette question revenait souvent, sans jamais qu'il n'ait osé la poser à son ainé. N'avait-il pas d'amis ? Personne n'avait-il remarqué les nombreuses marques de coups qui bleuissaient son corps ?

Finalement, l'eau chaude arriva, et il remplit sa bassine, sursautant à chaque fois que le parquet grinçait. Il retourna dans la chambre en marche rapide, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher. Il soupira de soulagement en arrivant dans la chambre, et il posa le récipient près du matelas, récupérant la serviette tâchée de sang qui était dedans. Il regarda avec inquiétude son frère, qui semblait un peu mieux respirer bien que son visage reste excessivement pâle.

-Je suis revenu...

Allistor entrouvrit les deux yeux, l'un d'eux commençant à arborer un coquard. Il tourna la tête vers son jeune frère et le regarda essorer la serviette. Tout son corps se crispa lorsqu'il vit la main du blond approcher, et Arthur commença à fredonner une comptine que le rouquin lui chantait quand il était petit. Allistor se détendit légèrement mais il eu tout de même un léger mouvement de recule lorsque son petit frère posa la serviette tiède sur son front. La seconde d'après, il se détendit complètement et ferma les yeux, bercé par la voix du blond.

Arthur essuya consciencieusement chaque trace de sang, se penchant de temps en temps pour évaluer la gravité des blessures. Lorsqu'il en eu fint avec son visage, il s'attaqua à son cou, puis à ses épaules et à son torse, s'émerveillant à chaque fois que ses muscles se contractaient. Pour lui qui était frêle, c'était toujours un spectacle assez impressionnant. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir un corps aussi bien battit que son frère, et il s'y était fait.

Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun physiquement parlant. Allistor était roux, Arthur blond, l'un avait les yeux bleu-verts, l'autre émeraude, l'un était grand et fort, l'autre petit et chétif... En revanche, ils étaient tous les deux d'une pâleur excessive. De ce fait, les nombreux hématomes qu'ils arboraient ressortaient vivement, contrastant avec leur teint blafard. Arthur en avait l'habitude. Il ne manifesta aucune réelle émotion en passant sur les marques qui abimait son frère, et descendit calmement jusqu'à ses cuisses, puis sur ses tibias, et enfin ses chevilles. Il se rappelait qu'une fois, Allistor s'était cassé celle de droite, et malgré une douleur fulgurante, il avait été en cours le lendemain.

Un léger râle de douleur échappa à Allistor lorsqu'il effleura son genou, et Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il retira la serviette, la remit dans la bassine, et posa ses doigts tiède sur l'articulation. L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête de façon à pouvoir voir le blond.

-Ca fait mal là ? demanda doucement Arthur, concentré sur la jambe de son frère.

Un vague grognement lui répondit, et il tata doucement l'articulation. Il n'aurait pas été capable de dire avec précision ce qu'il avait, mais il était au moins en mesure de dire si c'était abimé.

-Ca a juste l'air d'être un gros bleu... Tu peux plier la jambe...?

Allistor inspira lourdement et essaya de mobiliser sa jambe malgré sa fatigue. Le blond passa une main sous sa cuisse pour l'aider et grimaça en l'entendant râler de douleur.

-Je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de bouger... Au moins aujourd'hui... Le temps que la douleur disparaisse.

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il reposa la jambe d'Allistor et remit la couverture sale en place. Alors qu'il allait prendre la bassine et la vider dans la baignoire, la main du rouquin attrapa son poignet avec une force insoupçonnée pour quelqu'un dans son état.

-Reste... Là...

Arthur hésita, avant d'hocher la tête. Avec mille précautions, il se glissa à côté de son frère, soupirant de bien être face à la chaleur rassurante qu'il dégageait. Le torse d'Allistor se soulevait régulièrement, bien qu'il soit pris de quinte de toux par moment. Arthur se redressa sur un coude, ignorant la douleur résultant des coups que son père lui avait porté la veille, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de son frère. Ce dernier se crispa quelques secondes, avant de se détendre et de poser une main contre la hanche d'Arthur. Le gamin se remit à fredonner un air qu'il avait entendu à la radio de son père. Il ne se rappelait plus des paroles, mais l'air était resté ancré dans son cerveau. Cela acheva de calmer Allistor, qui commença doucement à s'endormir.

Arthur se rallongea à côté de lui, appréciant le contact de la main brûlante de son frère contre sa hanche. Les dernières paroles du refrain lui revinrent en tête, et la voix faible et tremblante, alors que le sommeil commençait à le gagner, il articula comme il pu dans l'oreille de son frère :

 _"You and I'll be safe and sound"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Bon je ne vais pas faire une intro extrêmement longue, déjà parce que je viens d'écrire le chapitre dix-huit de cette fiction qui est monstrueusement long (si si...) et aussi parce que je n'ai carrément pas le moral (si si /SBAFF/).**

 **Je vais juste répondre aux reviews, parce que je m'étais jurée de le faire, donc voila :**

 _ **Kimiyona :**_ _ **He oui, c'est aussi mon OTP ! Allistor est juste trop cool, et Arthur... Bah Arthur quoi ! C'est mon bébé ! J'espère que la suite de cette fiction te plaira tout autant, en tout cas merci énormément d'avoir laissé un review !**_

 _ **Guest :  
Simple, mais efficace. Merci d'avoir laissé un review, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !**_

 _ **Chocomy :  
Pour la question de la longueur des chapitres, le premiers sont courts, effectivement, parce que je ne voulais pas me forcer à écrire de longs chapitres, et ça me permettait d'en écrire plus. Mais je te rassure, plus on avance plus ils sont long ! Donc merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé ton avis, et je suis ravi que ma fiction plaise, parce qu'elle me tient vraiment à cœur !**_

 **Voila, donc merci à tous les gens qui ont laissé leur avis, à ceux qui ajoutent à leurs favoris ou qui suive la fiction, et même à ceux qui ne font que la lire. Promis je ferais une intro plus longue la prochaine fois, mais là le cœur n'y est vraiment pas, donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents. Bye~**

* * *

Allistor était retourné en cours. En soit, ce n'était pas étonnant, il retournait toujours au lycée peu importe son état. Et Arthur se demandait à chaque fois si quelqu'un allait enfin remarquer que les traces de coups sur le corps de son frère n'étaient pas normales. Il avait de lui-même trouvé quelques explications à cette absence de questionnement de la part de l'entourage du rouquin, la plus probable restant qu'ils pensaient tous que les marques étaient le résultat de bagarre de rue. Ce n'était pas totalement faux dans le sens où Allistor se battait souvent. Il refusait toute marque d'autorité, bien qu'Arthur soit un peu jeune pour comprendre exactement de quoi il retournait, sans oublier que son accès à l'éducation inexistant limitait largement ses connaissances.

Alors ce jour là, Arthur s'était réveillé sur le matelas vide, bien que la place qu'avait occupée Allistor soit encore tiède. Il était d'ailleurs resté prostré sous le drap pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, profitant de la chaleur qui lui procurait un certain réconfort. Et puis, un peu plus réveillé, il s'était rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui, son père travaillait jusqu'au soir, et qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite. Mieux, qu'Allistor serait certainement rentré avant lui. Si le soulagement l'avait rapidement gagné, l'angoisse avait été bien plus rapide et avait contracté tous ses muscles. Aussi enfantin que cela puisse paraitre, il détestait être seul dans cette maison. Elle craquait de partout, les courants d'air s'infiltraient dans toutes les pièces par tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, et il avait sans cesse peur qu'au moindre coup de vent, le plafond ne lui tombe sur le tête tant il était pourris. Et le silence... Dieu, c'était pire que tout.

Alors Arthur avait passé sa journée à tourner en rond, au rez-de-chaussée puisque le plafond était moins abimé à cette étage qu'au premier, et il avait attendu. Il n'avait pas mangé, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il en éprouvait le réel besoin. Il se rappelait des nombreuses fois où, alors qu'il était plus jeune et que son père essuyait une nouvelle période de chômage, ce dernier l'avait enfermé dans le garage glacial et sombre, sans eau et sans nourriture, du soir au matin, sans lumière. Ces quelques heures semblaient être des jours entiers pour Arthur, qui n'osait pas crier et attendait simplement que Allistor rentre et vienne lui ouvrir. Et parfois, sans repère temporel, il finissait par se dire que son frère l'avait oublié, ou n'en avait rien à faire de lui, et prit de panique, il frappait de toutes ses forces contre les murs, la porte, tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher, se griffait sans réellement le faire exprès, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, en larmes, incapable de respirer, baignant généralement dans son urine. Si cette période avait définitivement rendu Arthur achluophobe, elle avait également largement limité son appétit, et ce malgré tous les efforts d'Allistor pour le refaire manger normalement.

Et puis les heures étaient passées, et Arthur avait remarqué qu'Allistor aurait dû être rentré depuis une bonne heure déjà. Et l'effroi l'avait glacé lorsqu'il avait compris que son père rentrerait très bientôt. Son souffle s'était bloqué, ses yeux s'étaient élargis, et il avait reculé jusqu'à buter contre la table en piteux état de la cuisine. Il n'aurait même pas été capable de décrire la peur irrationnelle qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait entendu la voiture se garer devant la maison. Il n'avait même pas été capable de bouger, attendant simplement, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il peinait à respirer, mais ce n'était même pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, ni ça ni le fait que ses oreilles sifflaient tellement qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec ce grincement caractéristique de toutes les huisseries de la baraque.

-Arthur ?

La voix rauque de son père lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et décupla son angoisse. Juste en l'entendant, il était capable de dire qu'il était en colère. Pourtant, lorsque l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la cuisine, rien à son visage n'exprimait une quelconque contrariété. Mais Arthur était sûr que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

A dire vrai, rien dans le physique de son père ne trahissait sa violence envers ses enfants. Pas très grand sans pour autant être petit, le visage carré, des yeux verts tirant sur le jaune, des cheveux qui avaient été bruns mais qui étaient désormais clairsemés de mèches grises, un corps somme toute bien musclé... Si Arthur avait été capable d'avoir ce genre de raisonnement, il aurait certainement conclu que son père était un homme qui devait plaire aux femmes. Mais pour lui, ce corps attrayant pour la gente féminine ne lui inspirait que de la peur, promettant mille et une souffrances.

-Tu n'as pas fais la bouffe, déclara finalement l'adulte, parcourant la cuisine du regard, avançant doucement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entrait ici.

Arthur recula encore plus contre la table, la tête baissée, tremblant et les jambes faibles, priant pour qu'Allistor rentre vite.

-N... Non... J'ai... J'ai pas vu le temps... Passer... murmura-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas vu le temps passer... répéta calmement son père.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'Arthur écarquillait les yeux. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout même.

-Arthur, est-ce que tu sais combien de temps j'ai travaillé aujourd'hui ?

Le blond déglutit nerveusement et essaya de remettre ses neurones en marche. Son père était partit à six heures, il commençait à six heure et demi, il était rentré à vingt heure donc il avait du finir une demi-heure plus tôt, moins le quart d'heure qu'il avait pour manger...

-Douze heure quarante-cinq...? murmura-t-il, incertain.

-Exactement. Plus d'une demi-journée. Alors même un attardé comme toi peu comprendre que quand je rentre chez moi, je n'ai pas envie de trouver mon bâtard de fils en train de se tourner les pouces sans avoir fait le peu qu'on lui demande. N'est-ce pas ?

Arthur hocha maladroitement la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû. La grande main de son père lui saisit les cheveux violemment et le força à se décoller de la table. La douleur arracha un cri l'enfant, qui se débattit faiblement, le suppliant d'arrêter.

-Tu n'es pas un putain d'animal, réponds quand on te pose une question !

La tête du gosse fut secouée pendant encore plusieurs longues minutes durant lesquelles son père l'insulta copieusement. La douleur était insupportable, et l'habitude n'y changeait strictement rien. Et puis, son père lui assainit un coup de genoux dans l'estomac sans lâcher ses cheveux. Arthur cru qu'on lui avait explosé la cage thoracique. Il recracha immédiatement de la bile, sentant son estomac se révolter furieusement. Sa gorge le brûlait, l'acidité de la bile lui donnait d'autant plus envie de vomir, et il croisa les bras sur son ventre, grimaça et essayant de ne pas recracher le peu que contenait son estomac. Son père n'en eu rien à faire. Il l'envoya durement contre un meuble, et l'arrière du crâne d'Arthur tapa violemment contre l'angle d'un placard en hauteur. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, et sur le coup, il cru qu'il allait mourir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Son père le lâcha et il s'effondra par terre, ne sachant pas s'il devait hurler ou juste couiner. Au final, il se mit à sangloter plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, criant que ça faisait mal. Son père ne fit que le regarder de haut, alors qu'il se tordait de douleur par terre, les deux mains sur sa tête, le sang coulant entre ses doigts. Une grimace de dégout étira ses lèvres, et il quitta la cuisine sans un regard en arrière. Si Arthur avait été en état, il aurait entendu la voiture démarrer. Mais la douleur était plus forte que tout, et il avait tellement l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser que savoir où son père allait était le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir, plus capable de penser, il ne pouvait que pleurer et hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales tant ça faisait mal.

Il avait fallut que ce soir là soit le seul soir où Allistor rentre plus tard. A cause d'une bagarre au lycée, d'une convocation dans le bureau du directeur, d'un retard de transport en commun, de son genoux qui lui faisait tellement mal que marcher de l'arrêt de bus jusqu'à chez lui avait été quatre fois plus long qu'en temps normal... Et quand il était finalement arrivé, il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, la voiture de son père n'était pas là. Il avait stressé toute la soirée, se répétant que le temps qu'il passait au lycée c'était du temps où Arthur était seul avec leur père, et maintenant qu'il arrivait, la menace principale n'était même pas là...? Difficile de croire qu'il n'était pas encore rentré, pourtant les faits étaient là.

Méfiant, il était rentré dans la maison et avait tendu l'oreille. Et puis les sanglots largement atténués d'Arthur lui était parvenu. La peur et la rage l'avait immédiatement gagné et il avait couru jusqu'à la cuisine, se guidant grâce aux pleurs de son frère. A sa haine et son inquiétude s'était rapidement ajouté le remord lorsqu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel était le blond, et sans réfléchir, il s'était précipité vers lui.

-Arthur !

Son petit frère n'était plus qu'une poupée disloquée par terre, tremblant, sanglotant faiblement, les deux mains posées sur l'arrière de sa tête, roulé en boule, alors que le sang glissait doucement sur ses doigts, tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau et commençant à coaguler. Un filet de bave mélangé à autre chose coulait sur son menton, ce qui devait être de la bile formait une flaque dégueulasse non loin, et les yeux verts du garçon étaient presque révulsés.

-Putain... Merde...

Allistor le redressa doucement, faisait fi du sursaut de terreur qui avait secoué le plus jeune, et sans se soucier de rien, il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre et l'allongea sur le matelas, veillant à ce qu'il soit couché sur le flanc pour que l'arrière de sa tête ne touche pas l'oreiller.

-A... Allistor... Ca... Fait mal... sanglota Arthur une fois qu'il eu compris que ce n'était que son frère.

-Je sais gamin, je sais... Je vais m'occuper de ça, ne bouge pas...

Ce n'était pas vrai, Allistor n'était pas capable de s'occuper de ça, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Les blessures à la tête étaient les pires, et il ne savait pas si c'était grave, s'il devait juste passer de l'eau dessus, si cela allait encore saigner longtemps, si... Dieu il espérait que ce n'était pas grave...

-Je vais chercher de l'eau chaude, bouge pas, tu respires à fond, ça va aller.

Au bord du malaise, Arthur couina pour toute réponse. Sa tête chauffait tellement... Il n'était même plus capable de dire si ça faisait toujours mal, la douleur ayant été assimilée par son cerveau. Pour autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et de se tordre, comme si son corps avait mal mais son esprit restait endormi. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, et pourtant il était incapable de s'endormir. Il était à peine conscient qu'Allistor était rentré, que son père était partit, qu'il était désormais dans sa chambre... Tout ça n'avait au fond pas d'importance, et il n'était plus capable de réfléchir de toute manière.

Et puis, sans qu'Arthur soit capable de dire au bout de combien de temps, Allistor était revenu.

-Ca va aller, Arthur... Arrête de pleurer, ça va aller...

Sa main douce passa dans les cheveux blonds et tâchés de sang du plus jeune, lui arrachant un couinement de douleur alors qu'il approchait trop de l'endroit où il s'était cogné.

-Je vais rincer ça, d'accord ? Ca va pas être agréable, mais ça va vite être finit...

Arthur entrouvrit les yeux et dévisagea son frère sans vraiment le voir. Son grand frère... Totalement amorphe, il se dit qu'il avait quand même de la chance de l'avoir. Que sans lui il serait déjà mort. Quoique, au final ce n'était peut-être pas une idée si aberrante... Il frissonna violemment lorsque la serviette humide se posa sur la blessure, et il eu beau serrer les dents, un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Soudain totalement conscient de toute la douleur qui déchirait son crâne, il serra ses doigts sur le matelas et haleta durement, essayant d'échapper à la souffrance sans pour autant être capable de bouger.

-Sht, Arthur, calme-toi... Je sais que ça fait mal mais on n'a pas le choix... Respire à fond, je me dépêche...

Trois minutes. Trois putain de minutes à serrer les dents, gémir et crier tant ça faisait mal, à supplier Allistor d'arrêter, à se tordre sur le matelas dans la limite du possible.

-Là... C'est finit...

En sueur, gémissant faiblement à chaque expiration, Arthur ferma les yeux et ses doigts fins relâchèrent le matelas défoncé. Allistor le regarda essayer de reprendre son souffle, et il vérifia sans y toucher que le bandage de fortune qu'il avait fait tenait la route. Ce n'était pas grandiose, pas très salubre non plus, mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Il rinça la serviette tâchée de sang, l'essora, et la passa doucement dans le cou d'Arthur, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, comme une sorte d'excuse pour la douleur qu'il venait de subir. Il fut rapidement obligé de reposer la serviette pour déshabiller son jeune frère, le laissant simplement en boxer. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, mais après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il sortait...

-C'est finit Arthur... Ca va aller... C'est finit maintenant...

Il caressa ses cheveux et reprit la serviette de sa main libre, reprenant le nettoyage du corps chétif de son frère. Un large hématome commençait à bleuir au niveau de son ventre, mais globalement, cela semblait être la seule nouvelle trace sur son corps. Un spasme nerveux secoua le blond, et Allistor reposa la serviette dans la bassine. Il se releva le temps de retirer ses vêtements -moins miteux que ceux de son frère du fait qu'il sortait- et s'allongea contre lui, avant de remonter la couverture sur eux. Bien que faible, épuisé et totalement groggy, Arthur réussit à se blottir contre Allistor et plaça une jambe entre celle de son frère. Les bras forts du rouquin se refermèrent sur lui, comme une protection.

-Ca va aller... Repose-toi gamin... T'en as besoin...

Il l'embrassa sur le front, comme il en avait l'habitude, et les yeux d'Arthur se fermèrent définitivement. Il avait encore mal, mais Allistor était là, avec lui, alors peu importait.

-Je suis désolé... murmura le plus âgé, embrassant de nouveau le front du blond, les yeux brillant de remord.

Il ne s'excusait jamais. Mais Arthur dormait déjà, alors s'il n'y avait que lui, ce n'était pas très grave. Il resserra sa prise sur son frère. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas temps de prévenir quelqu'un ? Ca devenait dangereux pour Arthur, et il n'était pas toujours là pour le protéger... Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à déclarer forfait, bien qu'il se déteste pour ce comportement puéril. Peut-être que quelque part, il espérait aussi que son père redevienne comme avant. Au tout début, quand il était encore un bon père. Serrant les poings et les mâchoires, Allistor se fustigea mentalement et observa Arthur.

-S'il te fait plus de mal qu'aujourd'hui, je préviendrais les flics...

Allistor hocha la tête, approuvant sa propre décision. Oui, s'il blessait encore plus Arthur, il réagirait. C'était son petit frère, et c'était son rôle d'ainé de le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le con.

-T'es tout ce qu'il me reste gamin... murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Si son père allait encore plus loin, il passerait le relais aux forces de l'ordre. Pourtant, il était incapable de se figurer comment cela pouvait être pire. Il n'y avait pas pire que ça... Si ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Oui, ce chapitre sort assez tard (mais pas en retard) mais comprenez que je viens de finir un devoir maison de maths qui m'a prit plus de huit heures, donc voila !**

 **Quelques petits trucs qui peuvent intéresser certains d'entre vous ! j'ai commencé à écrire une autre fiction, dont le plan est totalement tracé, tout comme celui de deux autres fictions encore. Toutes sur Hetalia, bien sûr. Donc je vais me concentrer en priorité sur Pain Guide us to Insanity, mais j'écrirais aussi en parallèle sur ces autres projets, que je pense, je sortirais sans prendre de l'avance, parce que sinon ça sortira dans longtemps, et me connaissant, je vais perdre ma motivation.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ça me fait plaisir vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, de ce que j'en voie. Donc bonne lecture, hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai des crêpes qui m'attendent (point très utile...).**

 **Bye~**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**_

* * *

Arthur se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, se réveilla... C'était un bien grand mot. Il avait à peine émergé, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il était serré contre Allistor, ça il le sentait, mais n'en avait pas réellement conscience. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de comprendre ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Ou plutôt de _ressentir_. En panique, il se redressa, sans réfléchir, et s'extirpa du lit. Son instinct prenait le pas sur sa raison, le sommeil l'engourdissait encore trop pour qu'il réfléchisse. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait aller dans la salle de bain, et en courant.

Lorsqu'il fut hors du lit, il fut frappé par la froideur de la chambre. Cet écart de température lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, et soudain totalement réveillé, il fut capable de courir jusque dans le couloir. Pas assez vite, malheureusement, pour rejoindre la pièce du fond. Il se plia en deux à peine à quelques mètres de son point de départ et vomit de la bile, n'ayant rien dans l'estomac. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, et il n'en prenait réellement conscience que maintenant. Couinant, haletant, à court d'air, il essayait de respirer entre deux haut-le-cœur qui lui faisaient affreusement mal au ventre. N'ayant rien à recracher, son estomac se contractait toujours plus, ses boyaux se tordaient, et il n'arrivait qu'à rejeter un mince filet de bile dont l'acidité attaquait sa trachée. Le goût ignoble lui donnait toujours plus envie de vomir, si bien qu'il cru qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter et qu'il allait mourir comme ça, dans le couloir froid -glacial même, et il s'en rendait désormais compte.

Dans un état second, en sueur, il nota vaguement qu'il faisait nuit, et malgré la pénombre qui l'empêchait de constater qu'il voyait trouble, il était capable de dire que sa tête tournait. Et puis la maison craquait de partout, et il en avait peur, et il avait encore envie de vomir, et il ne savait plus ce qu'il foutait là, et il allait tomber, mourir, et...

-Arty, je suis là, respire...

Depuis quand Allistor était près de lui, il n'en avait aucune foutue idée, mais ce n'était pas grave au fond, tant qu'il était là. Sans s'en rendre compte, Arthur s'était laissé tomber par terre, à genoux, une flaque de bile juste devant lui, alors qu'un filet de ce même liquide coulait sur son menton. Il avait encore un goût ignoble dans la bouche, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. A la place, il essaya de respirer, de se calmer. Oui, la maison craquait, mais il ne risquait plus rien, Allistor était là. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre...

La grande main du rouquin passa doucement dans son dos, puis se posa rapidement sur son front pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'il vomissait de nouveau un peu de bile. Un gémissement épuisé et douloureux réussit à sortir de sa gorge mise à rude épreuve.

-Shht... Ca va aller gamin... Je suis là...

Epuisé, Arthur sentit sa conscience s'estomper sans pour autant le plonger dans l'inconscience. Il laissa son frère le prendre contre lui, plus capable de bouger, chaque muscle détendu mais douloureux, sa tête lui faisant sûrement plus mal que tout le reste. S'il avait été capable d'y voir quelque chose, de comprendre quelque chose, il aurait remarqué que les yeux d'Allistor brillaient d'inquiétude. Et il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter... Il était persuadé que tout ce qui venait de se passer était dû au choc que le blond avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne. Et il était terrorisé à l'idée que cela ne s'aggrave. Parce que si c'était le cas, il serait dans la merde. Vraiment. Il n'était pas médecin, loin de là, et il n'avait rien pour soigner son frère. Si cela empirait, il ne pourrait rien faire.

-Là... Ca va aller...

Il embrassa maladroitement le front brûlant du plus jeune et le souleva sans peine, avant de le ramener dans la chambre. Il le déposa sur le matelas, attrapa la serviette qui baignait dans l'eau de la bassine, et essuya consciencieusement le menton de son frère. Il n'irait pas nettoyer le couloir. A quoi bon ? Il était déjà dégueulasse et couvert d'immondices, un truc de plus ou pas, ça revenait au même.

-Arty, regarde-moi... Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête ?

Le blond entrouvrit les yeux et acquiesça faiblement, par automatisme, parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment capable de tout comprendre.

-Okay... Bouge pas, d'accord ?

Il se fustigea mentalement, conscient que de toute façon il n'était pas capable d'esquisser un geste. Il haïssait tellement son père... Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Sa putain de faute. Allistor avait envie de le tuer. Vraiment. Il y avait déjà songé plusieurs fois sans jamais réellement penser que c'était possible. Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendraient sans lui ? Où est-ce qu'ils iraient ? Ils n'avaient de famille nulle part, d'ailleurs personne ne connaissait l'existence d'Arthur, son nom n'apparaissait nulle part, pas même dans les papiers officiels -il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucun. Après tout, leur mère avait accouché -contrainte et forcée- à domicile et sans l'aide de personne d'autre que son fils ainé. Son mari avait largement préféré aller se bourrer la gueule dans un bar dès qu'il l'avait entendu commencer à crier. Soit disant qu'elle faisait trop de bruit.

-Je vais enlever le bandage et regarder, d'accord ? Ca va peut-être te faire un peu mal, mais on est obligé, _right_ ?

Arthur ne comprenait plus rien. Il clignait doucement des yeux, tremblant, ayant chaud puis soudain froid. Allistor était toujours là, hein...? Il n'en était même plus sûr, et puis c'était qui Allistor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Les mots n'avaient plus de sens, les visages n'avaient plus de noms, les sensations n'en étaient plus... Il n'avait même plus conscience qu'il était vivant, qu'il était lui -et c'était quoi, être lui ?

Allistor défit doucement le bandage de fortune, grimaçant en voyant le tissu déjà crasseux à la base couvert de sang aux endroits où il avait été en contact avec la blessure, et dans la pénombre, ne pouvant compter que sur ses yeux qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, il se pencha au dessus de son frère et lui fit tourner un peu plus la tête sur le côté. Un vague couinement ténu lui parvint.

-Shhht... _Good boy..._ C'est bientôt finit...

Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il verrait mieux, mais même sans être un expert, il savait que la plaie n'était pas belle. Ce n'était pas étonnant, sans désinfectant, ça allait finir par se transformer en infection. Allistor le savait, cela lui faisait peur, mais il n'avait pas d'argent pour en acheter, et il se voyait très mal en voler. En demander à qui que ce soit encore moins.

Désœuvré, il finit par relâcher Arthur, qui était tendu et serrait les dents, attendant certainement la douleur.

-C'est finit Arty...

Allistor caressa doucement ses cheveux, veillant à ne pas s'approcher de sa plaie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. De ce qu'il devait faire. Alors que sa main s'approchait du front de son jeune frère, il remarqua qu'il était bouillant.

-T'as encore envie de gerber ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Arthur secoua négativement la tête, tremblant légèrement.

-Froid... réussit-il à articuler.

Allistor s'empressa de se recoucher près de lui et le laissa venir se nicher contre son torse. Son front brûlant entra en contact avec son cou, le faisant frissonner, et il caressa gentiment son dos.

-Détends-toi...

-P... Papa est rentré...?

Allistor se crispa et grommela.

-J'en sais foutrement rien, et je m'en branle...

Arthur répondit par un vague couinement. Le rouquin savait que la situation faisait du mal à son frère. Pas de mère, pas de père à proprement parlé, pas d'éducation alors qu'il était évident qu'il mourrait d'envie d'apprendre plus de choses. Lui, il n'était pas capable de tout lui enseigner, n'étant déjà pas très doué en cours, et ce n'était pas faute de faire des efforts.

-Allez, microbe, repose-toi...

Arthur aurait aimé se rendormir. Mais il avait mal à la tête, et pas seulement au niveau de sa blessure. Il n'avait plus envie de vomir, mais il avait encore mal au ventre, et il avait froid. Il essaya de se rapprocher encore plus d'Allistor, conscient que ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, alors qu'il aurait juré qu'il n'était plus fatigué, et le sommeil -ou l'inconscience- le faucha immédiatement. Un sommeil emplit de cauchemar et peu reposant dû à la fièvre qui ne voulait pas redescendre.

.

Aussi, lorsqu'Allistor se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fronça les sourcils, légèrement paniqué, en voyant les joues rouges d'Arthur et la difficulté qu'il avait à respirer.

-Arty...?

Le jeune garçon entrouvrit difficilement les yeux et déglutit comme il pu. Il ne salivait pas beaucoup, mais le peu qu'il arrivait à produire semblait pâteux et avait un goût ignoble. Pour un peu, il aurait craché, mais il n'en était même pas capable.

-Shht... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Allistor se redressa et allongea son frère sur le dos, grimaçant en le voyant se tendre. Sa tête devait lui faire mal ainsi posée sur l'oreiller, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix...

-Respire plus doucement, bonhomme. Il faut que tu te calmes...

Arthur aurait aimé obéir, vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa gorge le brûlait, chaque inspiration était un vrai supplice, mais s'il arrêtait, il allait mourir étouffé, alors...

-T'es bouillant...

Allistor attrapa la serviette qui trainait non loin et la plongea dans l'eau devenu glaciale dans le baquet.

-Bouge pas, c'est froid.

Arthur se tendit par réflexe, et Allistor essaya d'être le plus doux possible alors qu'il posa le tissu sur son front brûlant. Un couinement plaintif échappa au blond, qui fut prit d'un spasme.

-Froid... haleta-t-il.

-Je sais, mais t'as de la fièvre. Va falloir que tu supportes ça un petit moment, et dès que ça ira mieux je te l'enlèverai, okay ?

Arthur aurait aimé réfléchir. Faire la discussion, parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours que son frère manquait les cours pour lui. Mais il était paralysé, littéralement incapable d'articuler ou d'aligner une phrase dans sa tête. Il avait démesurément froid et peinait à croire que son front était brûlant. Il tendit sa petite main vers Allistor dans l'espoir de l'inciter à se rallonger, mais ne serait-ce que serré le poing était déjà compliqué. Il était vidé.

-Repose-toi, je reste dans la baraque, si je suis plus à côté de toi t'auras juste à m'appeler.

-Reste... murmura Arthur, les yeux brillants de fièvre et de fatigue.

-Je serais pas loin... Je bouge pas jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Cela ne rassurait pas spécialement Arthur. Ca voulait dire qu'Allistor allait partir. Qu'il allait se retrouver seul dans cette chambre sombre et froide, et que peut-être la maison serait vide, et...

-Hey, Arthur, calme-toi, je t'ai dis que je restais là...

Allistor passa une main douce dans les cheveux de son frère, qui ne couinait même plus à cause de la douleur.

-Ca va aller, bonhomme... T'as besoin de dormir...

Arthur ne demandait que ça. Il ferma les yeux malgré la peur qu'Allistor ait disparu à son réveil. Il avait confiance en son frère, mais parfois, la confiance ne suffisait pas. Si leur père rentrait -quoi que, il ne savait pas du tout s'il était déjà rentré-, s'il forçait Allistor à partir, s'il le frappait encore...

La voix d'Allistor lui parvint, étouffée, lui ordonnant de respirer calmement, lui murmurant qu'il restait là... Et puis il se recoucha contre lui, et la dernière chose dont le blond se souvint était qu'il s'était blottit contre son grand frère, et ensuite, l'obscurité l'avait engloutie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vous remarquerez que pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore été en retard ! Oui, je suis terriblement fière de moi... Bref, chapitre 5, et vous serez peut-être heureux d'apprendre que j'ai finis le chapitre 19 hier soir ! (ou vous vous en foutrez royalement, c'est pas grave, je vous en veux pas)**

 **Je vous remercie tous de lire cette fiction, parce que oui, je regarde le nombre de vue, et pas seulement les reviews ! Donc même si je n'ai pas énormément d'avis sur ce que j'écris, je présume que cette histoire vous plais, et c'est déjà bien ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine ! Bye~**

* * *

Finalement, la blessure d'Arthur s'était avérée moins grave que ce qu'Allistor craignait. Il gardait une cicatrice, et il avait eu de la fièvre pendant quatre jours, mais au matin du cinquième jour, il avait été capable de se lever sans que sa tête ne tourne trop et avait même réussit à avaler un quignon de pain sans le recracher. Allistor avait été obligé de le laisser seul la journée pour retourner en cours et aller retirer le sac de provisions que leur père pré-commandait chaque semaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas refait surface depuis qu'il avait tabassé Arthur, et bien que son absence faisait du bien aux deux garçons, elle les stressait aussi. Quand il allait revenir...

-Arthur !

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, chaque partie de son corps tendu par la peur. Leur père était rentré ? Il allait encore se faire frapper ? Est-ce que son père allait lui rouvrir la tête ? Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et la panique l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il allait mourir. Et puis tout s'éclaircit. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Ca ne pouvait pas être son père, parce que la voix était trop près, trop aigus, trop pleine d'inquiétude, trop...

-Arthur !

-A... Allistor...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était plus allongé ? Minute, il ne l'était déjà pas quand il s'était réveillé... Il avait peur sans savoir pourquoi, et il n'était pas capable de réfléchir, il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il avait juste... Dieu il ne pouvait plus respirer...

-C'est rien... Juste un cauchemar, calme-toi...

Il avait fait un cauchemar...? Ca expliquait pourquoi il pleurait, pourquoi il s'accrochait aux épaules d'Allistor comme à sa vie, pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à respirer, pourquoi il avait l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient...

-Là... C'est finit Arthur...

Il se sentit soulevé, et déjà un peu plus lucide, il comprit qu'Allistor l'asseyait entre ses jambes. Son visage se retrouva pressé contre l'épaule de son frère, et quelques larmes vinrent rouler sur sa peau bleuit par les hématomes.

-Très bien, mon grand... Respire... Je suis là...

Arthur réussit à passer ses bras tremblant autour de son frère malgré le fait qu'il ait l'impression que ses muscles s'étaient changés en coton.

-Je suis... Désolé... hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Tient, il pleurait encore...? Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se calmer, un flash de son cauchemar le faisait tressaillir et en faisait couler de nouvelles. Pourtant, il était ensuite incapable de se souvenir de cette bribe de rêve.

-C'est rien Arty... C'est pas ta faute...

Allistor le berça encore un peu, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Arthur finit par respirer convenablement, bien que cela ait prit du temps. L'étau qui comprimait son thorax s'était doucement desserré, le nœud dans sa gorge disparaissait progressivement, et la panique reculait pour être remplacé par un mélange de honte et de soulagement. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Allistor et s'écarta légèrement.

-Je... Je t'ai réveillé...? murmura-t-il.

-En même temps t'a gueulé comme un dément. Y'a qu'un sourd qui ce serait pas réveillé.

Allistor passa une main douce dans les cheveux sales de son frère et se força à lui sourire. Il avait besoin de ça.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas grave.

Les doigts du rouquin glissèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, au niveau de la plaie qui continuait de cicatriser. Arthur grimaça mais ne bougea pas. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était gênant et légèrement douloureux, mais bien moins que quelques jours plus tôt.

-Au fait, je t'ai ramené un truc du bahut...

Allistor lâcha Arthur et se leva. Il étira ses épaules douloureuses et se dirigea vers son sac miteux échoué dans un coin, duquel il sortit un livre épais. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement.

-C'est...

-Ca faisait un bail que je t'avais pas ramené de bouquin. Ma prof d'anglais m'aime bien je crois, et elle m'a filé ça. J'me suis dis que ça te ferais pas de mal de te remettre un peu à la lecture.

Pour un peu, Arthur en aurait pleuré. Les livres étaient une source de connaissance intarissable, et depuis que son frère lui avait appris à lire, il réclamait régulièrement quelques ouvrages au rouquin. Il adorait Allistor, vraiment, et il lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il lui apprenait, mais il n'avait pas toujours le temps ou l'énergie de lui donner des leçons.

Avec un sourire amusé, Allistor tendit le livre à son jeune frère. Il s'en empara avec une grande délicatesse, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne parte en poussière entre ses mains. Il caressa longuement la couverture, le feuilleta doucement, et leva les yeux vers le rouquin qui le regardait faire avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Je... Je peux le garder combien de temps...?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies finis. Tu peux prendre ton temps.

Il se rassit à côté de son frère et le regarda inspecter le livre comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Mais malgré tout, Allistor ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère tristesse. Un bouquin, ça ne remplaçait pas un père aimant, ça ne ferait pas revenir leur mère, ça ne leur donnerait pas un toit digne de ce nom et ça ne remplissait pas leurs estomacs. Parce que le rouquin ne se faisait pas d'illusion : le sac de provision qu'il avait ramené était bien moins remplis que les précédents, signe clair que leur père commençait à être à court d'argent. Et quand ce serait le cas... Plus de nourriture, certainement plus d'eau courante et d'électricité, vu l'état de la baraque ils pourraient peut-être la garder -ce n'était pas comme si l'Etat en avait quoi que ce soit à foutre de cette habitation- mais le pire serait certainement l'humeur de leur paternelle. Il se bourrait la gueule dès que son salaire diminuait un peu, Allistor n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il était renvoyé, ou même s'il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour s'acheter son alcool. Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Déjà que quand il allait rentrer ça allait être la merde...

-Merci... murmura soudain Arthur à côté de lui.

Allistor tourna la tête vers lui et força un sourire. Il penserait à tout ça plus tard.

-Pas de quoi. Tu veux manger un truc ?

La question était rhétorique. Non pas que Arthur mangeait tout le temps -c'était même plutôt le contraire- mais Allistor l'obligeait à se nourrir régulièrement et ne tolérait aucun refus. Son frangin était trop maigre pour qu'il le laisse perdre encore plus de poids. En plus, il était en pleine croissance et il avait besoin de manger. C'est pour cela que le plus âgé n'attendit même pas de réponse et se releva.

-Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt.

Arthur frissonna violemment. Même en sachant que son frère allait être à l'étage d'en dessous, il n'était pas serein. Il n'aimait pas être seul dans cette chambre. Ni même dans cette baraque d'ailleurs. Il regarda Allistor enfiler ses vêtements, et comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, il posa le livre sur le matelas et se leva à son tour, cherchant ses fringues du regard.

-Tu fais quoi, le mioche ?

-Je viens avec toi...

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel et lui balança un de ses t-shirt. Evidemment, il était vingt fois trop grand pour Arthur, mais cela offrait au moins l'avantage de le couvrir jusqu'aux genoux.

-Enfile ça. Je t'attends en bas.

Le blond s'empressa de passer le vêtement sur son corps, récupéra avec précaution le livre, et partit à la suite de son frère. Il ralentit largement le pas dans les escaliers, craignant que les marches ne cèdent sous son poids. Elles étaient tellement pourries par l'humidité et la moisissure que cela ne l'étonnerait même pas. Il traversa le couloir du rée-de-chaussée avec une légère appréhension. Et si son père rentrait ? La première chose qu'il verrait serait Arthur, habillé seulement d'un t'shirt qui ne le couvrait même pas entièrement. Sur le coup, il n'arrivait pas à se figurer l'importance de ce dernier fait, mais il ne doutait pas que ça en avait.

-Arthur ? appela Allistor depuis la cuisine.

Le gamin se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir, et secouant la tête, il se remit en marche. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, un frisson le parcouru en se souvenant du choc à la tête qu'il avait reçu dans cette même pièce. Allistor était devant la table branlante, sortant d'un sac en plastique les boîtes de conserves qui constituaient leur réserve pour la semaine. Et même Arthur était capable de voir qu'il y en avait beaucoup moins qu'avant.

-Dis... commença-t-il à voix basse. Papa il a... Des problèmes d'argent, hein...?

Allistor tressaillit, et s'en relever la tête, il hocha la tête, les mâchoires serrées.

-Ouais, sûrement.

Arthur s'assit sur une chaise et baissa la tête sur son livre. Il était encore trop jeune et pas assez instruit pour connaître les conséquences d'une baisse de salaire. Il n'osait pas non plus demander, parce que juste à la tête d'Allistor, il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il le laissa ranger les conserves, en gardant une qu'il fit réchauffer dans une vieille casserole usée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que l'électricité ne saute pas durant les dix minutes à suivre...

Il resta donc sagement dans son coin, commençant à lire le bouquin qui répertoriait bon nombre de légendes et de mythes anglais. Il butait sur quelques mots, non pas qu'il n'en connaissait pas le sens mais il avait perdu l'habitude de lire. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarquait qu'Allistor le regardait, adossé à la plaque chauffante.

-Tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Ca va... C'est un peu compliqué mais je comprends presque tout.

Allistor hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu plus franc.

-Si y'a des trucs que tu comprends pas, tu me demandes.

Arthur replongea dans son bouquin, et Allistor sortit deux assiettes et des couverts d'un tiroir qui était encore miraculeusement en état de marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond fut obligé de lâcher son livre pour s'attabler avec son frère, et il commença à manger sans se plaindre de la mauvaise qualité de la bouffe. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un jour mangé quelque chose de meilleur, de toute façon, et il n'oserait jamais se plaindre. Il savait que vu leur situation, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien ne rien avoir dans leurs assiettes.

-Tu vas retourner en cours...? demanda-t-il timidement, sans relever la tête de son assiette.

-Pas aujourd'hui, on est en week-end, mais lundi, ouais...

Le blond frissonna et fit jouer sa fourchette dans son assiette encore au trois quart pleine. Il aurait tout donné pour quitter cette maison, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. En fait, il aurait surtout tout donné pour vivre sans son père, juste avec Allistor.

-J'ai pas une grosse journée, lundi. Je serais vite rentré.

Par réflexe, Arthur hocha la tête. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que ça ne changerait rien qu'Allistor rentre plus tôt ou non : si leur père était là avant lui, c'était foutu. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre, prit de panique à cette simple perspective. S'il se retrouvait encore une seule fois seul avec son paternelle, il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Et à dire vrai, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il tourna sa fourchette, l'appétit coupé, et jeta un regard discret à Allistor qui ne semblait pas prêt à manger beaucoup plus que lui.

Ils sursautèrent brusquement lorsqu'une voiture se gara devant la maison. Arthur pâlit en quelques secondes et lâcha sa fourchette tant sa main tremblait, tandis qu'une flopée de jurons échappait à Allistor.

-Monte dans la chambre, siffla-t-il, l'agrippant par le bras pour le forcer à se lever. Dépêche-toi !

Pris de panique, terrifié, incapable de réfléchir, le gamin obéit et partit en courant, oubliant que l'escalier pouvait s'effondrer à chacun de ses pas. Il serrait son livre contre sa poitrine et gravit les marches deux par deux, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il eu le réflexe de cacher le bouquin dans le sac d'Allistor et alla se rouler en boule sous le vieux drap, grelotant. D'ici, il entendrait son père et son frère, même s'il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Un violent frisson le fit tressaillir alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, et quelque part au fond de lui, il s'en voulu d'avoir laissé Allistor seul pour affronter leur père. Les cris commencèrent à s'élever, à la voix de son paternelle il devina qu'il était bourré. La suite était confuse, peut-être parce qu'Arthur s'inquiétait et paniquait trop pour se concentrer, peut-être aussi parce que son cerveau avait délibérément décidé de flouter ce passage, toujours était-il qu'il ne se souvenait pas du reste de sa mâtinée jusqu'à ce qu'Allistor ne remonte dans la chambre, une bonne heure plus tard.

Arthur ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Les yeux à la fois vides et à la fois emplis de la même peur sauvage qu'ont les animaux traqués, secoué de violents spasmes, du sang coulant entre ses jambes -depuis quand n'avait-il plus de pantalon ?- des traces violettes différentes des bleus habituels clairement visibles là où le col de son t'shirt laissait sa peau pâle apparente, la respiration incertaine et la démarche claudicante...

-A... Allistor...?

Le regard bleu-vert du rouquin se posa comme par hasard sur son frère, comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer qu'il était là. Arthur n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Il le regarda clopiner vers lui et s'assoir sur le matelas avec une grimace de souffrance comme le blond lui en avait rarement vu.

-Je... Je vais te nettoyer... souffla-t-il, démuni. Je vais chercher de l'eau chaude, je reviens.

Il se leva pour prendre la bassine, mais Allistor lui agrippa vivement le poignet et serra tellement que le plus jeune couina de peur et de douleur.

-Sors pas... grogna-t-il, la voix étrangement rauque. Sors pas... Sans moi... Pas habillé comme ça...

Arthur baissa la tête vers le t-shirt trop grand qu'il portait et préféra ne pas poser de questions. Son frère avait besoin de lui, ce n'était franchement pas le moment de faire le casse-couille. Il se rassit près de lui et réussit à attraper la serviette qui flottait dans l'eau froide.

-Je... Ca va être froid... Allonge-toi...

Un éclair de panique, rapidement suivit par une espèce de haine farouche, emplit le regard d'Allistor, qui toisa son frère comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Arthur déglutit nerveusement et se ratatina sur lui-même.

-Je vais juste te nettoyer... tenta-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Le rouquin ne lui répondit pas et détourna simplement le regard, avant de finalement s'installer correctement sur le matelas. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, le blond en était sûr, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il savait juste que leur père lui avait fait énormément de mal, qu'il avait l'air de souffrir, et pendant un bref instant, la peur qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même le saisit et fit trembler sa main. Il sentait le regard haineux d'Allistor toujours posé sur lui, épiant chacun de ses gestes, et lorsqu'il approcha la serviette de sa cuisse, il vit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter, et il eu le réflexe de se crisper, attendant un coup qui ne vint pas.

-Je... J'y vais... souffla-t-il, posant doucement le tissu glacial sur la peau pâle et tâchée de sang de son frère.

Ce dernier étouffa une plainte et ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant, le temps de s'habituer au changement de température. Il laissa son cadet le nettoyer consciencieusement, se retenant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop près de son boxer souillé.

-Je pourrais pas faire mieux... finit-il par murmurer, apeuré et totalement perdu.

Allistor le regarda reposer la serviette dans la bassine et le vit hésiter à se coucher à côté de lui.

-Bouge ton cul... gronda-t-il en désignant d'un vague mouvement de la main la place près de lui.

Arthur mis moins de cinq secondes à se glisser contre lui et à remonter le drap sur eux. Il sentit son ainé se tendre lorsque leurs jambes se touchèrent, mais il décida de ne pas bouger. Allistor se tourna difficilement vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, chassant les mèches blondes un peu trop longues qui tombaient sur le visage du gamin. Ce dernier aurait été incapable de démêler toutes les émotions dans son regard bleu-vert. Il ne disait rien, il le regardait juste, et cela mis Arthur un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il refusa de briser le silence. Finalement, Allistor passa une main un peu dure contre sa nuque et attira son visage dans son cou pour l'inciter à dormir. Toujours épuisé par les restes de fièvre et le stress récent, il ne mit pas longtemps à décrocher de la réalité, bien qu'il ait tenté de résister.

Allistor le regarda longuement, conscient que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Cette matinée était même peut-être la dernière qu'il passait collé ainsi à son petit frère. Un violent frisson lui secoua l'échine, et il chassa les souvenirs qui affluaient en masse. Il eu le réflexe de serrer les cuisses et serra plus étroitement Arthur contre lui. Il le protégerait. Peu importe ce que cela impliquait. C'était ce qu'il s'était promis, et pour la première fois depuis la naissance d'Arthur, il commençait à douter.

Ce jour là, Arthur s'en souviendrait comme le jour où son frère avait commencé à changer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Bon, déjà bonne nouvelle : grâce à un ami, j'ai un ordinateur en semaine, au moins la journée, ce qui m'a permis d'écrire deux chapitres cette semaine (si si, deux). Du coup ça va forcément plus vite...**

 **Voila le chapitre six, à savoir qu'il reste trois chapitre avant la transition entre la partie 1 et la partie 2. Suivant la vitesse à laquelle j'avance (vous savez pas la tonne de leçons que j'ai...) je ferais peut-être une petite pose à la fin de la partie 1, histoire de me donner de l'avance pour la suite et ne pas avoir de retard.**

 **Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, vraiment, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me motive !**

 _ **Chocomy : Merci de me suivre, déjà, c'est le troisième review que tu me laisse et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et oui, c'est assez horrible, je sais... Enfin, contente que ça te plaise, et voici la suite !**_

 _ **Guest : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**_

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Bye~**

* * *

Quand Arthur se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi, il s'étonna quelques secondes qu'Allistor ne soit plus à côté de lui, avant que la peur ne l'empêche de penser clairement. Son père était revenu. Il allait se faire frapper. Sa tête allait encore lui faire mal, et Allistor serait inquiet, et il ne pourrait rien manger pendant plusieurs jours, et il souffrirait tellement...

Il se redressa, hagard, et scruta chaque recoin de la chambre comme si un monstre allait soudain surgir des zones d'ombre. Le monstre en question, c'était son père, entre autre, mais pas que. Il y avait aussi ce genre d'abomination que tout enfant imagine un jour planquée sous le lit ou dans l'armoire, prêt à attraper un pied ou une main qui dépasse de sous les couvertures. Ce genre de peur était censée s'estomper avec l'âge, mais Arthur avait un certain "retard" au niveau de son imagination. Disons qu'il gardait une âme d'enfant sur certain points malgré ses douze ans largement entamés, et l'un de ces points était son imaginaire. Ce n'était pas un défaut, mais à cause de cela, il avait encore peur du noir ou de traverser un couloir seul -personne ne sait ce qui peut se cacher derrière une porte entrouverte. Pour le reste, il n'était pas en "retard", il manquait juste cruellement d'éducation et de tout ce dont un enfant à besoin pour se construire mentalement.

Un marmonnement au rée-de-chaussée le fit sursauter, amplifié lorsqu'il reconnu la voix grave et lourde de son père, et il sortit doucement de sous la couverture. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la porte, toujours terrifié mais persuadé que rester ici ne servait à rien, mais s'arrêta net avant de toucher la poignée. Il se souvint alors qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer et le t'shirt d'Allistor, et il fit demi-tour pour trouver un pantalon à mettre. Le rouquin lui avait dit de ne pas sortir habillé comme ça. S'il avait été capable de faire le lien, il aurait remarqué que porter un pantalon n'avait pas empêché Allistor de se prendre une sacrée dérouillée -il ignorait encore ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le sang qui coulait le long des cuisses de son frère avait suffit à le dissuader de poser une quelconque question.

Il finit par mettre la main sur son pantalon crasseux et un peu trop grand pour lui, ayant appartenu à Allistor quand il avait son âge -et c'était loin d'être une crevette comme son cadet. Il l'enfila avec un certaine réticence, retardant le moment où il devrait sortir. Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien rester là. Son père ne viendrait certainement pas le chercher. Rien ne l'obligeait à descendre. D'accord c'était lâche de rester planqué, d'accord il devait chercher Allistor, d'accord il était terrorisé à l'idée de rester seul dans cette chambre qu'il associait à tout sauf à une réelle chambre... Mais c'était plus sûr. Ici il ne risquait rien.

Pourtant, ses jambes se mirent à bouger toutes seules, le conduisant à la porte. Il tremblait un peu, sa tête lui faisait légèrement mal, mais après mûres réflexions, il se dit qu'il se cherchait des excuses. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Kirkland. Depuis quand prêtait-il autant attention à ça...?

Il se retrouva à déambuler silencieusement dans le couloir, essayant de localiser son père grâce au bruit qu'il faisait. Un bouteille tombant au sol lui permit de le situer à peu près dans le salon, et il continua sa route à la recherche de son frère aîné. Mécaniquement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, parce que c'était l'endroit où il était presque sûr de le trouver, et lorsqu'il arriva devant le battant fermé à clef, il eu la confirmation qu'il l'avait trouvé. Avec une hésitation certaine mélangée à de la peur -il refusait d'admettre que cette peur provenait d'Allistor- il frappa maladroitement, comme s'il craignait que le bois ne se brise.

-C'est moi... murmura-t-il soudain, se rendant compte que le rouquin n'ouvrirait pas s'il n'était pas sûr que ce n'était pas leur paternelle.

Un silence lui répondit, puis la clef tourna doucement dans la serrure avec le grincement caractéristique de tout ce qui bougeait dans cette baraque. La porte s'ouvrit avec une certaine violence, faisant sursauter Arthur, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il remarqua le regard d'Allistor : toujours aussi dur et partagé entre la haine et une peur farouche. Arthur décida qu'il détestait ce regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gronda Allistor, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude et l'air beaucoup plus sévère.

-Je... Je voulais juste voir où tu étais...

-Maintenant tu le sais.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Arthur pressentit que son frère essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était censé lui foutre la paix. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Déjà parce qu'il refusait de le laisser dans cet état, mais aussi, plus égoïstement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul avec leur père. Où était passé son grand-frère, celui qui ne l'aurait pas lâché d'une semelle avec leur paternelle ivre au rée-de-chaussée ?

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la porte s'était refermée devant lui, le coupant de son frère. Et dans sa tête, cela sonnait presque comme quelque chose de définitif. Ca l'était, d'une certaine façon. Il resta à faire le piquet encore quelques longues secondes, avant de bouger et de se diriger vers l'escalier. Un espèce de déclic c'était fait dans sa tête, certainement dû à son instinct. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Il était presque sûr qu'Allistor ne le protégerait plus comme avant, et sans lui, s'il restait tel qu'il était actuellement, il allait mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Non pas que sa vie soit précieuse, mais il était incapable de concevoir qu'on puisse y mettre fin par ses propres moyens. Et de toute manière, même s'il en avait eu conscience, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire.

Toujours était-il que si Allistor changeait -et c'était le cas-, il devait changer aussi. Il descendit les escaliers avec une certaine résignation qu'ont les condamnés à mort. Changer, c'était bien. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Alors naïvement, il décidait d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup, attendant un autre déclic, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de comprendre comme il devait agir. N'importe quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gronda son père depuis le canapé.

Arthur se dit qu'il l'avait certainement entendu arrivé, avant de convenir que de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il fit quelques pas hésitant, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Quelque part -et c'était horrible à dire-, ça aurait été plus facile qu'il le frappe juste, sans poser de question, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi il était descendu comme un chiot qui attend qu'on lui donne le sucre ou le bâton. Il n'était tout simplement pas capable d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il essayait d'accomplir, ce qu'il cherchait, pourquoi il ne remontait pas dans sa chambre... Lui reprocher d'avoir littéralement détruit Allistor fut la première chose qui lui vint, avant que son esprit ne lui expose une tonne de raisons de ne pas le faire. Déjà, c'était totalement ridicule. Et puis son père le frapperait encore plus fort que d'habitude. Et Allistor n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires. Et il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. En fait c'était juste une idée ridicule. Alors quoi ? Il devait rester là, sans rien faire, à attendre ? Attendre patiemment que son père se lève, qu'il lui porte le premier coup, qu'il l'insulte comme toujours... Et après il remonterait dans sa chambre, et Allistor le soignerait... Non, il ne ferait plus ça... Arthur le savait au plus profond de lui-même. Il le sentait. Désormais, il était livré à lui-même.

Et ça faisait mal, d'une certaine façon. Il avait passé presque treize ans à vivre avec pour seul protection son frère aîné. Et ce bouclier, sa raison de vivre d'une certaine façon, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, semblait le rejeter sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être même qu'Allistor ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Mais en tout cas, Arthur se sentait trahis d'une certaine façon, coupable aussi, responsable, lâche -et ça il l'était. Il ne voulait plus être tout ça. Même si il était sûrement trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait pas guérir le rouquin.

Le visage marqué par la fatigue et rendu rouge par l'alcool de son père se tourna vers lui, et il déglutit nerveusement. Pourtant, au fond de ses yeux émeraude brillait toujours cette détermination malsaine. Il voulait avoir mal quelque part. Qu'il le frappe. Parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'Allistor vienne l'aider, que tout rentre dans l'ordre... Pourquoi tout devait toujours disparaître un jour ? Ce n'était pas juste... Il ravala sa peur, se disant que c'était ce qu'Allistor devait toujours faire, et il leva légèrement la tête. Il avait juste à se lancer. Une simple provocation et tout serait réglé.

-Tu... T'as des problèmes d'argent, hein ?

C'était la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. La pique fit mouche. Tous les traits de son paternelle se crispèrent, et le blond se demanda s'il était encore temps de faire demi-tour. De partir en courant. De s'excuser et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça exactement ? A quel moment avait-il cru qu'il serait capable de tenir tête à un homme qui faisait trois fois sa taille et cinq fois son poids ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, au juste ?

Il ne bougea pas quand son père se leva. Au fond, ça ne servait à rien de fuir. Il voulait changer. Même s'il avait actuellement démesurément peur. Tellement peur que ses genoux s'entrechoquaient alors que ses jambes tremblaient. Des sueurs froides lui glaçaient l'échine. Il voulait partir en courant mais restait sur place. Un certain calme s'installa, il sentait le regard de l'adulte posé sur lui, mais il gardait la tête baissée. Il avait suffisamment cherché, inutile de le provoquer en plus.

La suite arriva bien vite. Prévisible. Le poing son père s'abattit durement sur sa joue, éjectant sa tête sur le côté et remplissant sa bouche de sang. La douleur était déjà insupportable pour lui, son esprit devint soudain vide, et il ne pu qu'émettre un vague couinement de souffrance. Il se retrouva par terre lorsqu'un coup de genoux atteignit son ventre, et il se roula en boule, essayant de ne pas vomir sans réellement songer qu'il devait le faire. Il avait mal, et il ne trouvait pas la force de serrer les dents, de rester un minimum digne... Il n'avait jamais été digne, d'ailleurs.

Il encaissait les coups, les injures, ne sachant pas ce qui faisait le plus mal. Il avait finit par vomir un mélange de bile et de sang, son nez était certainement cassé tant il saignait, il ne sentait plus vraiment sa tête mais il savait qu'il avait mal sans se figurer comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, manquant à chaque fois de s'étouffer avec son sang, et il avait l'impression que des milliards d'aiguilles perçaient ses poumons, déchiraient sa peau, trifouillaient dans son cerveau, cisaillaient chacun de ses organes... Et parfois c'était plus violent encore, une douleur plus vive, plus insidieuse, les aiguilles devenaient des piques à glace, ses os semblaient éclatés en minuscules morceau, et sa conscience vacillait. Dans ces moment là, il n'était même plus capable de comprendre qui il était, qui était l'homme qui le frappait, où il était, de différencier le plafond du sol sur lequel il se tordait de douleur, incapable aussi de simplement comprendre la réalité de la situation. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout était filtré par un voile en coton qui l'anesthésiait presque. Il n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus, sentait à peine... Il ne pouvait plus situer ses membres dans l'espace, on aurait pu lui arracher un bras ou une jambe qu'il ne s'en serait certainement pas rendu compte. Il l'avait cherché.

Quand son père ce fut suffisamment défoulé, Arthur était en sang, agonisant par terre, inconscient, étouffant presque dans son sang.

L'adulte le dévisagea longuement, sans regret ni compassion. Ce gosse n'était rien pour lui, après tout. Même pas bon à ramener du fric. Il état persuadé qu'avec son corps fragile et dénué de muscles, il ne pourrait jamais travaillé. Il n'était qu'une source de dépense. Sans lui, lui et Allistor serait beaucoup mieux. Surtout lui, en fait. Il ne permettait à Allistor d'aller en cours que parce qu'il ramènerait de l'argent lorsqu'il travaillerait -et aussi parce qu'il était déclaré à l'Etat, contrairement à Arthur. Le reste, il s'en foutait royalement.

Alors il toisa ce gamin aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de sa mère et aux yeux plus verts encore que les siens, trop faible pour se débrouiller seul. Un trouillard. Une erreur. Un fardeau dont il aurait dû se débarrasser bien plus tôt. La cause de la mort de sa femme, aussi. Pas qu'il l'ait vraiment aimé, mais il lui avait quand même fait deux gosses. Disons qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder et assez soumise pour baisser sagement la tête devant lui. Une gonzesse qui connaissait sa place, en somme.

Il quitta le salon lorsque la vue de ce gamin lui fut insupportable. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine, qu'il supportait plus que bien en temps normal, lui montait à la tête et lui donnait envie de vomir. Il prit une autre bouteille sur la table de la cuisine, une de celle qu'il avait ramené le matin même, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, au rée-de-chaussée mais assez loin du salon. La baraque était trop grande, certes, mais au moins il n'avait pas à croiser Arthur.

De toute manière, avec les portions de nourriture qui diminuait et l'hiver qui approchait, le gamin ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. La faim ou le froid aurait raison de lui, ou peut-être même la maladie, après tout il s'en foutait tant qu'il passait l'arme à gauche. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit -qui tenait encore debout sans qu'il ne sache trop comment- et jeta un coup d'œil à la photo sur le bord de la fenêtre. Sa femme. Avant qu'il ne parte à la guerre. Avant qu'Allistor ne naisse. Avant que toute cette connerie ne commence. Peut-être qu'il avait aimé sa femme... Il ne se souvenait plus. Ca n'avait plus d'importance de toute façon.

Il serra les poings et déboucha violemment sa bouteille. Oui, la mort d'Arthur était encore la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour jeunes gens ! (ou moins jeunes hein, j'en sais rien...) Je vous ferais déjà remarqué que pour l'instant je n'ai pas été une seule fois en retard ! On appelle ça un record ! Bref... Donc le chapitre 7, dont je suis assez fière... Enfin je l'étais en l'écrivant en tout cas ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une pause à la fin de la partie 1 ou à la fin de la transition... Donc je vous redirais ça dans les prochains chapitres, en sachant que si je ne dis pas de bêtise, il reste deux chapitres avant la fin de cette partie !**

 _ **Chocomy : Tout d'abord merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews avec autant d'assiduité, ça me fait super plaisir ! Genre vraiment super beaucoup ! Donc pour répondre... Oui, Allistor change pas mal à partir d'ici, à peu près. Et pour ce qui est du nom du père... Je ne dirais rien si ce n'est que tout est absolument voulu ! (Ouais, c'est super clair comme réponse, je sais...) Bref, merci énormément, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !**_

 **Reviews, tout ça tout ça, même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup je sais que des gens me lisent grâce au conteur de visite, mais bon, les reviews c'est quand même mieux, hein... Bref ! Bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine sauf problème (ce que je ne me souhaite pas...).**

 **Bye~**

* * *

Comme il s'y était attendu, Allistor n'était pas venu le chercher dans le salon. Il était même fort probable qu'il ne soit pas sortit de la salle de bain. Quand Arthur avait repris connaissance, rongé par la douleur, il n'avait rien pu faire, seulement rester étendu par terre, à attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. C'était prévisible.  
Il commençait doucement à s'habituer à la douleur. Ou plutôt son cerveau l'assimilait plutôt bien. Mais au moindre mouvement, des crocs invisibles s'enfonçaient dans ses flancs, dans ses jambes, dans ses bras, déchiquetant sa chaire, ranimant la douleur. Il était littéralement paralysé. Mais dans le même temps, il avait l'impression d'être rongé. De doucement se dissoudre. De perdre des parties de lui-même. Alors il attendait. Même s'il savait qu'Allistor ne viendrait pas. Il continuait d'espérer. Il était son grand-frère, non ? N'était-ce pas son rôle, de le protéger ? Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait pendant les treize années de sa vie ? Il préférait ne pas y penser, puisqu'il n'était pas capable de trouver des réponses. Ne pas savoir était peut-être pire que tout.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester là toute la soirée, en revanche. Le carrelage dégueulasse était glaciale, et il ne pouvait déjà plus bouger le bout de ses doigts ni ses orteils. Enfin quand on en arrivait là, avoir froid était sûrement un moindre mal. Il se demanda si, après tout, il n'allait pas mourir comme ça, de froid, de douleur. Est-ce qu'on pouvait mourir de douleur ? Il demanderait à Allistor. Quoique non, en fait… Il ne lui répondrait certainement pas… Et s'il mourrait, ça réglerait le problème.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était lui qui était venu réclamer une punition. Sans réelle raison, il voulait changer parce qu'Allistor avait changé. Il avait voulu avoir mal parce que c'était ce que subissait son frère tous les jours, alors que lui se planquait bien gentiment dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas juste s'il n'était pas capable de soulager un minimum son aîné. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il était faible, il le savait, il était un boulet, il causait du tort à Allistor, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Alors si supporter les coups de son paternelle suffisait à préserver ne serait-ce qu'un peu le rouquin… Il l'acceptait sans problème. Ca faisait mal, vraiment, il se demandait même comment il faisait pour encore être en vie, mais si c'était le prix à payer, il l'acceptait sans problème. Son père le haïssait, il était une gêne pour son frère, mais il n'avait rien demandé de tout ça. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à venir au monde, ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa mère était trop faible au moment de l'accouchement, pas de sa faute si elle était morte…

Le temps passait trop lentement. En fait, il n'était même pas capable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Il n'était pas tout le temps conscient, alors compter les heures était impossible. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient un peu, suffisamment pour qu'il n'entende rien d'autre que son cœur qui semblait battre dans sa tête. C'était désagréable. Mais rien comparé à la douleur qui le réduisait à l'état de poupée disloquée. Son cerveau avait assimilé la souffrance, certes, mais pas son corps. Il la ressentait sans vraiment la ressentir. Il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger. Il était trop faible. Plus assez de force nulle part. Même serrer le poing était impossible, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du froid.

La suite était plus confuse. Le froid l'engourdissait trop. La douleur le plongeait presque dans l'inconscience. Sa raison chancelait. Ses yeux entrouverts étaient vides, presque révulsés, presque ceux d'un mort. Il allait mourir ?

.

Il n'était pas mort. Allistor était venu le chercher. En fait non, il était simplement descendu, peut-être juste pour boire de l'eau, ou peu importe pour quoi en fait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était tombé sur lui par hasard. Ce qu'il avait ressentit, s'il s'en voulait, s'il s'en foutait royalement… Arthur ne voulait pas savoir. Ca faisait peur de savoir ce genre de chose…

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où Allistor l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le conduire dans la chambre, déclenchant une vague de douleur tellement fulgurante qu'il avait cru qu'il allait hurler, et le moment où il avait repris connaissance le lendemain, en fin de mâtiné. Entre les deux, le vide totale. Son frère n'était pas avec lui au réveil, encore une fois, il avait mal partout et il en était plus que conscient désormais, mais c'était tout. La chambre semblait affreusement vide. Mais le gamin ne paniqua pas. La solitude le terrifiait, oui, rester dans cette chambre seul était un supplice, certes. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger de toute façon. Et il n'était plus un bébé. Il était censé pouvoir supporter ce genre de chose.

Le regard vide, il fixa le plafond, attendant sans savoir quoi, certainement rien à bien y réfléchir. C'était comme ça. Allistor ne reviendrait pas, il en était sûr. Il l'avait déjà nettoyé, lui avait fait quelques bandages, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer de plus ? Son frère n'était plus le même de toute façon… Il devait changer, lui aussi. Pour s'adapter. Pour survivre. Pour aider son aîné.

Si Allistor changeait, alors lui aussi.

.

Allistor était retourné en cours. Rien de surprenant. C'était même totalement logique. Il le faisait depuis toujours. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, cela ressemblait presque à une punition, presque un abandon. Non pas que son père le frappait plus fort en son absence, il était d'ailleurs souvent au travail lui aussi. Mais il se sentait seul. Comme s'il était un virus. Comme s'il était dangereux. Comme s'il ne méritait pas qu'on gaspille son temps à rester avec lui. C'était peut-être le cas.

Il tournait en rond dans une maison trop vide, trop silencieuse. Il était criblée de marques à cause de son récent passage à tabac, ajouté aux quelques coups qu'il s'était pris entre-temps. Il avait encore mal, mais il serait les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre ? Il ne pleurait presque plus, ne parlait plus beaucoup non plus, à l'instar de son père et de son frère. La maison restait silencieuse même lorsqu'ils étaient là. L'imagination débordante d'Arthur n'était pas pour autant atteinte, il continuait de voir des choses qui n'existaient pas, comme un enfant, mais n'en parlait à personne. Pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Il essayait de changer, d'évoluer, ce n'était pas pour passer pour un bébé, un attardé. Alors il gardait tout ça pour lui.

Ses journées se résumaient à préparer le repas du soir et s'asseoir près de la fenêtre du bureau désaffecté pour regarder ce qui se passait dehors. La fenêtre était l'une des seules de la baraque pas trop crade, du fait qu'elle était sur la façade qui faisait face au vent : la pluie nettoyait les carreaux lors des grosses tempêtes.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Arthur n'avait jamais mis un pied hors de la maison, et ne savait même pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait l'extérieur. Il avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à s'imaginer qu'il n'y avait rien en dehors de cette bâtisse délabrée, que derrière la porte d'entrée constamment close se trouvait le néant. Et puis l'idée avait doucement évoluée lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que si effectivement il n'y avait rien derrière ce battant, il n'était pas logique que son père et son frère s'en aille des journées entières et réapparaissent miraculeusement. Conclusion : il y avait bien quelque chose derrière, mais seul les grandes personnes pouvait franchir la porte -dans la tête d'Arthur, Allistor avait toujours été une grande personne. Les fenêtres rendues opaques par la saleté ne faisaient qu'appuyer cette hypothèse : la magie était tellement puissante qu'il ne pouvait même pas apercevoir ce monde destiné aux adultes.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait osé entrer dans le bureau -qui faisait partit des nombreuses pièces qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais explorer parce qu'elles faisaient beaucoup trop peur- et qu'il avait pu voir à travers cette plaque de verre tellement translucides par rapport aux autres que c'en était presque magique, il avait enfin pu voir l'extérieur. Ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte grinçante et menaçante.

Naturellement, il n'avait jamais vu de forêt. Les livres en parlaient, et il s'était rapidement fait une idée de ce que c'était, mais voir pour de vrai une multitude d'arbre gigantesque se serrer les uns contre les autres pour empêcher la lumière du soleil de caresser le sol de ces rayons, c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable. Indescriptible. A travers la fenêtre, il ne pouvait que voir une allée en pierres défoncée qui menait jusqu'au perron de la maison, une minuscule bande d'herbe verdoyante, et ensuite la forêt épaisse qui semblait courir à l'infini et cachait l'horizon. Leurs feuilles orangées tombées avec l'arrivée de l'automne tranchaient avec l'émeraude des mauvaises herbes et le gris de l'allée.

Arthur se dit que la nature semblait tellement plus « propre » que cette maison où il était enfermé… Il avait envie de sortir, de sentir l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée, de pouvoir sentir les pierres sous ses pieds, l'écorce rêche sous ses doigts, entendre les oiseaux, sentir le vent balayer ses cheveux… Ce désir était de plus en plus présent, lancinant, comme le fruit défendu. Il voulait sortir mais ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, son père le tuerait… Cette simple idée suffisait à l'en empêcher. Il n'avait plus réellement peur de la douleur -ou tout du moins pouvait-il se permettre de penser ça lorsqu'il était loin du danger-, mais il voulait découvrir d'autres choses, apprendre plus.

Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, plus il regardait ce monde qui lui était interdit, plus ses résolutions s'effritaient. Son père le tuerait, et après ? Il le tabassait déjà, et Allistor n'avait pas besoin de lui, ça ferait de la nourriture en plus pour lui, plus de place dans la chambre… C'était vraiment difficile de résister quand tout ses arguments étaient anéantis par d'autres que son esprit trouvait de lui-même. Frustrant. Mais quelque part, cela le soulageait. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester à l'intérieur, il aurait jugé qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et il sortirait. Au diable ce qui se passerait ensuite. Pouvoir goûter ne serait-ce qu'une fois à cette liberté qui lui tendait les bras mais qui restait hors de portée… C'était comme un rêve, mais Arthur ne rêvait pas de ce genre de chose. Pour lui, la notion de rêve s'arrêtait à son sens littéral : il rêvait quand il dormait, point barre.

Un après-midi, il franchit le pas. Allistor était en cours et rentrerait sûrement tard -il rentrait toujours tard de toute façon- et son père en avait aussi pour quelques heures avant de pouvoir terminer son service. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce jour là en particulier, pourquoi toutes ses résolutions étaient tombés en miette à l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur la forêt à travers la fenêtre, toujours était-il qu'il voulait sortir, et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait. Une grimace étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se fit la remarque que quelques jours plus tôt, il serait partit se planqué dans sa chambre comme un animal craintif. Il peinait à croire qu'on pouvait changer aussi facilement, aussi vite. Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou terrifié.

Il enfila le pull le plus chaud qu'il avait, bien que de nombreux trous le percent un peu partout, un pantalon en mauvais état, et une ancienne paire de chaussures d'Allistor. Ca faisait bizarre de se chausser, pour lui qui était pieds nus depuis qu'il était bébé. Inutile de mettre des chaussures pour se balader dans la maison.

Il descendit les escaliers sans sembler hésiter, sans manifester la moindre peur. Il le ferait, un point c'est tout. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette volonté à toute épreuve, et il ne savait pas au bout de combien de temps elle disparaîtrait, mais pour le moment, il voulait en profiter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'adrénaline, mais il pouvait la sentir courir dans ses veines, l'emplissant d'une espèce d'excitation propre à tout être humain.

Il continua sur sa lancée une fois au rée-de-chaussée et se dirigea sans ralentir vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée glaciale et inspira un bon coup. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était un peu anxieux, c'était tout. Mais c'était peut-être normal. Il se demanda alors si la porte n'était pas fermée à clef, si son père n'allait pas rentrer plus tôt et le trouver sur le perron, sur le point de partir, si Allistor n'allait pas débarquer parce qu'il avait séché les cours et avait pris le bus en avance… La peur s'insinuait à nouveau dans son esprit, doucement, insidieusement. On oubliait pas si facilement ce genre de réflexe, visiblement. Ca aurait été trop facile.

Pourtant, il abaissa la poignée, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, presque en transe. Le battant s'entrouvrit, et le blond n'eut qu'à le tirer vers lui pour sentir le vent froid d'octobre lécher son visage et caresser ses cheveux. Ca faisait du bien. C'était grisant. Emporté par son désir d'apprendre toujours plus, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, il fit un pas, puis deux, et il se retrouva bien vite devant les trois marches du perron, à regarder autour de lui, essayant de capter chaque détail, les pupilles dilatées par un maelstrom d'émotions. Ce n'était comparable à rien qu'il connaissait.

Il aurait certainement dû être heureux. Emplis d'une satisfaction et d'une fierté qui suffirait à lui remonter le moral pour les trois mois à venir. Ce ne fut pas le cas. En vérité, il était terrifié. Littéralement. Regarder ce monde si parfait à travers une fenêtre et faire partit du décor étaient deux choses diamétralement opposée. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression _d'exister_ réellement. De faire partie d'un gigantesque ensemble où il ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un grain de poussière, mais il représentait au moins quelque chose. Dans la pièce sombre et froide qui lui servait de chambre, il n'était un élément de rien du tout, une espèce d'erreur qu'on tolérait le temps de trouver un moyen de la faire disparaître. Ce n'était pas vivre. C'était attendre constamment la mort, attendre que son père frappe malencontreusement trop fort, attendre qu'Allistor se lasse définitivement de lui -ce n'était pas encore le cas, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste survivre. Et encore. Là, Arthur sentait la vie couler sous ses pieds, flotter dans l'air, s'infiltrer par chaque pore de sa peau. Et ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

Il couru se réfugier dans sa chambre, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, manquant de tomber à chaque marche de l'escalier en état de décomposition avancé, et il éjecta rapidement ses chaussures avant de se glisser sous la couverture, roulé en boule. Il recherchait la présence d'Allistor, celle qui lui était refusée désormais, essayant de combler le vide. Il attrapa l'oreiller qui ne contenait presque plus de plume sur lequel dormait son frère et le serra contre lui. Et il se mit à pleurer comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis plusieurs jours. Non, définitivement on ne change pas si facilement. Pourtant Allistor avait réussit, lui. Arthur préféra taire cette pensée. C'était humiliant et blessant de toujours se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas aussi doué que son ainé. Arthur en avait marre de souffrir.

Sa crise de larmes dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Tellement longtemps que, une heure plus tard, alors qu'il préparait le repas, ses yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés et ses épaules étaient secoués par le hoquet coupable qui marquait sa faiblesse. Il s'en voulait. Et en même temps, il était un peu soulagé sans s'expliquer pourquoi. Etre resté le même pleurnichard et trouillard lui faisait du bien, d'une certaine façon. Le blondinet ne pouvait pas s'expliquer ce genre de sentiment. Alors que son regard émeraude à la fois terne et brillant de larmes se perdait dans la contemplation de la fenêtre crasseuse, il se dit que cette connerie n'aurait jamais de fin.

.

Arthur ne ressortit pas de la maison avant plusieurs semaines. Et la deuxième fois se termina de la même façon que la première -les larmes en moins-, ainsi que toutes les tentatives qui suivirent. Définitivement, il ne changeait pas. Et puis un jour, alors qu'il restait planté là, sur le perron, pied nu -il avait arrêté d'enfiler inutilement des chaussures- il entendit un bruit à peine perceptible. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent immédiatement, et tous les sens en alerte, il essaya de repérer l'origine du bruissement discret en bougeant le moins possible. Le ciel était morose ce jour là, partagé entre un blanc terne et un gris cendré. Aucun rayon de soleil ne passait, et il faisait terriblement froid. La pluie tombait doucement en un crachin irrégulier et timide, le vent quoique peu violent pour une fin de mois d'octobre balayait les feuilles que les récentes intempéries n'avaient pas mises en charpie.

L'origine du bruit, Arthur la repéra sous les arbres, plus ou moins à l'abri de la pluie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, mais surtout d'émerveillement.

Un chat.

Une bestiole grise comme la cendre, montée sur quatre pattes fines, au corps souple et au pelage luisant, avec des oreilles triangulaires et des yeux verts perçant. L'animal ne semblait pas spécialement maigre, preuve qu'il trouvait à manger, contrairement à Arthur dont les côtes saillaient de plus en plus sous sa peau affreusement pâle.

Des chats, il n'en avait vu que dans les imageries que son frère lui rapportait quand il était petit. Mais il n'avait aucun mal à en reconnaître un, et l'envie de s'approcher de cette boule de poile était beaucoup trop forte. Un gamin de cet âge là n'était pas préparé à résister à ça. Et le félin le regardait sans ciller, comme s'il attendait qu'il vienne, qu'il l'approche.

Alors il descendit les marches avec une peur profonde qui tordait ses entrailles, mais en même temps une curiosité tout à fait enfantine. Arthur était incapable de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait légèrement triste, aussi, et préféra oublier tout ça.

Ses premiers pas sur les pierres glaciales et irrégulières lui arrachèrent une grimace. Les bords tranchants et les pointes acérées s'enfonçaient sans scrupule dans la chaire tendre de ses pieds, le coupant avec la précision d'un scalpel mais l'irrégularité d'une scie mal aiguisée. Il ne quittait pas l'animal des yeux, alors que ce dernier semblait l'attendre. Le petit sentier était plus large que ce qu'Arthur avait cru, et il eu presque l'impression de traverser une rivière. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il fut accueillit par la boue glaciale qui s'immisçait dans ses plaies et entre ses orteils, gelant ses pieds et propageant une douleur fulgurante que le gamin matérialisa sous la forme d'un liquide sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, il resta debout.

-Le chat… appela-t-il timidement.

Sa voix était rauque et brisée à cause de son mutisme constant, et il s'agenouilla doucement pour faire face à la bestiole. Cette dernière était un peu plus grande que ce qu'il croyait, ses longues moustaches blanches ressemblaient à des antennes, et deux traits gris foncé en forme de larme coupaient perpendiculairement les deux yeux du chat, partant de ses oreilles et descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa truffe. Et sa truffe, d'ailleurs, n'était pas vraiment rose mais plutôt beige à tâches oscillant entre le noir et le gris. Maintenant qu'il était aussi près, il pouvait admirer la fente verticale qui servait d'iris à l'animal, et observa l'une de ses oreilles bouger le temps de chasser des gouttes d'eau.

Maladroitement, il tendit le dos de sa main vers lui, espérant que la bestiole allait s'approcher, et bientôt, toute la peur dû à sa sortie hors de la maison disparue, laissant sa place à la curiosité et le désespoir de toucher le chat. Et ce désespoir, il faisait mal. Il voulait à tout pris pouvoir tenir cette bête innocente, effleurer du bout des doigts une part du quotidien des gens normaux, juste… Il voulait caresser ce chat parce qu'il était un enfant qui avait désespérément besoin d'affection, qui voulait apprendre, qui voulait un ami…

Et le chat avança. Sans manifester de peur quelconque, il déploya ses pattes fines comme des brindilles mais qui lui conférait une grâce sans pareil, et il alla frotter sa tête humide et constellée de gouttes d'eau contre le dos de la main d'Arthur. Une fois fait, et avant que l'enfant ne réagisse, il s'assit souplement et passa un premier coup de langue sur cette peau diaphane et abîmée. Pour le blond, la sensation de ce muscle rêche et râpeux sur sa main fut à la fois une découverte troublante et fascinante, et une délivrance qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il passa timidement ses doigts sur la tête de l'animal, puis sur tout le reste de son corps. Il semblait extrêmement fragile, et Arthur trouvait sa magnifique. Il pouvait sentir sa colonne vertébrale courir sous sa main, ses côtes structurer ses flancs, et l'os de son bassin relier l'ensemble aux pattes arrière et à la queue. C'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Il resta ainsi, à caresser le chat, des heures durant. Il se retrouva rapidement assis dans la boue, l'animal niché sur ses genoux, roulé en boule et ronronnant -Arthur avait été surpris d'entendre ce bruit gutturale, constant et assez mélodieux pour la première fois. Et puis la nuit tomba. Mais Arthur était ailleurs. Littéralement ailleurs. Dans un autre monde. C'était tout, lui ça.

Aussi ne fut-il pas capable d'entendre la voiture de son père lorsqu'elle se gara devant la maison. Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. La panique n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le gagner, et un bref sursaut le sortit de sa transe lorsque la large main calleuse de son paternelle s'empara de son bras pour le remettre debout. Le chat n'était plus là. Mais la fureur dans les yeux de son père, elle, était beaucoup trop présente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ?!

Arthur ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Ca ne changerait rien de toute façon. Alors il baissa simplement la tête, et la première gifle ne fit que brûler amèrement sa joue. Ce n'était rien à côté de la correction qu'il reçut ce soir là. Il fut traîné jusque dans le salon, les pieds en sang, couvert de boue, des débuts d'engelures au niveau des orteils, trempé de la tête aux pieds, mais malgré tout un peu heureux et soulagé d'avoir caressé le chat. Les coups qu'il reçut détournèrent bien vite son attention de l'animal.

Il vomit plusieurs fois, les coups répétés à l'estomac faisant se révolter ses organes, son nez était de nouveau fracturé, et il sentait le sang couler un peu partout. La douleur agissait comme de l'acide, attaquant ses os, sa peau, la chaire, désintégrant tout sur son passage, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une masse informe. Cette masse, c'était Arthur. Recroquevillé par terre, encore conscient mais incapable de bouger ou de parler, subissant les injures et les coups qui continuait de pleuvoir. Il cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

La suite était floue. Il était trop assommé par la douleur pour enregistrer ce qui se passa ensuite. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans le salon, ni dans sa chambre. Presque dans une boîte. C'est ce qu'il cru au départ. Les parois étaient très proches les unes des autres, et il avait à peine assez de place alors qu'il était roulé en boule. Il faisait noir. Ca puait l'humidité, le renfermé, et à tout ça se mêlait une odeur de chimique qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Il allait mourir. L'étourdissement et la douleur l'empêchèrent de tout comprendre dans un premier temps, puis la panique le submergea comme rarement elle l'avait fait jusque là.

Il faisait noir, il était enfermé, il n'y avait pas d'air -il y en avait, en réalité, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Arthur voyait les choses-, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir… Alors il se mit à marteler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait les parois, ne sachant plus s'il était à l'endroit ou à l'envers, sa tête tournait, il avait envie de vomir, il pleurait déjà, hurlant de peur, se moquant de se prendre une autre rouste pourvu qu'on le fasse sortir. Il devait trouver la sortie. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus vraiment l'objectif principal. Il voulait d'abord se remettre « à l'endroit », parce que ne pas savoir s'il touchait réellement le sol ou dans quel sens il était tourné le terrorisait, mais il n'y parvenait pas, il ne voyait rien, il se démolissait les mains à cogner comme un malade contre les parois…

Une fois de plus, ce fut Allistor qui le retrouva. Arthur avait perdu connaissance, en larmes, les mains et le reste du corps plus douloureux que jamais, terrorisé, une flaque d'urine ajoutant une odeur aigre et immonde à celles déjà présentes. Quand le rouquin entra dans la cuisine, il entendit les hoquets caractéristiques après une grosse crise de larmes, et les sourcils froncés, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur le reste, il ouvrit la porte d'un placard pour y trouver son petit-frère, à priori en proie à une crise de panique, couvert de sang, de boue, d'eau et d'urine, les mains défoncées, agités de spasmes et ne cessant de murmurer qu'il voulait sortir entre deux sanglots alors que ses yeux révulsés annonçait qu'il n'était plus vraiment conscient. L'odeur était insoutenable.

Cette vision d'horreur, Allistor s'en rappellerait toute sa vie.

Il sortit précautionneusement Arthur du placard, jurant bruyamment après son père, et il monta le corps transit et brisé de son frère à l'étage. Il ne l'allongea pas sur le matelas comme il en avait l'habitude, et préféra se diriger vers la salle de bain. Arthur semblait toujours inconscient. Allistor se demanda alors combien de temps il avait passé dans ce placard, et ce qui se serait passé s'il ne lui avait pas ouvert. Il serait sûrement mort, voila ce qui se serait passé.

Il allongea le blond dans la baignoire et lui retira ses vêtements, avant d'allumer l'eau sans mettre le bouchon dans le fond du bain pour que le liquide chauffe. Alors qu'il s'affairait avec les boutons, il écarquilla les yeux face à la couleur violette foncée qu'avait prit les orteils de son cadet. Il remarqua d'ailleurs à quel point il avait maigris, s'alimentant encore moins depuis que son frère n'était plus là pour le forcer à manger.

L'eau fut rapidement chaude et Allistor plaça le bouchon pour la retenir, la laissant remplir la baignoire alors qu'il se penchait sur Arthur pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Son arcade était défoncée, son nez brisé, sa mâchoire tout aussi abimée, sa lèvre fendue, il aurait certainement un œil au beurre noire et un énorme bleu sur la joue. Puis les marques descendait dans son cou, sur ses épaules, sur son ventre -c'était là où il y en avait le plus- puis sur ses jambes. Ses bras étaient bien amoché, l'un de ses coudes était étrangement plié, mais le pire restait ses mains. Couverte de sang, la plupart de ses phalanges étaient brisées, ses ongles étaient cassés à force d'avoir gratté le bois du placard, et ses poignets étaient légèrement violacés. A ça s'ajoutait la boue qui couvrait ses jambes, et alors qu'il allait éteindre l'eau, il remarqua les nombreuses coupures irrégulière aux plantes des pieds de son frère, mêlés à de la boue. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était un putain de bordel.

Il nettoya consciencieusement son frère, comme il le faisait avant, s'autorisant pour cette fois à reprendre ses vieux réflexes. Il le lava comme il put, et lorsqu'il le sortit de la baignoire, il l'assit sur le meuble branlant qui soutenait un lavabo pour faire des pansements. La priorité fut ses pieds, puis ses mains, et s'en suivirent les habituels inspections d'articulations pour vérifier que tout était en place. Et tout ne l'était pas. Son coude gauche était dans un sale état, et Allistor improvisa une écharpe qu'il passa autour du cou d'Arthur, avant de passer le bras dedans. Pas fabuleux du tout. Ses poignets aussi avaient salement morflés, mais on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre qu'attendre.

L'étape suivante fut de le ramener dans la chambre, de l'habiller un minimum -il avait jeté ses autres fringues-, et il l'étendit sous le drap, s'allongeant à côté de lui. Arthur entrouvrit les yeux, comme si le contact familier du matelas avait suffit à le faire émerger. Sans doute était-ce le sentiment de sécurité qui en était la cause. Ses yeux verts ternes et vitreux accrochèrent le visage d'Allistor, mais aucun sourire ne vint étirer ses lèvres. Il le regardait juste, comme ça. Et puis il entrouvrit la bouche, manquant de refaire saigner sa lèvres supérieure.

-Y'avait un chat… souffla-t-il.

Allistor ne comprit pas tout, mais préféra rester calme plutôt que de lui crier dessus dans son état. Parce que oui, désormais, il lui criait dessus. Régulièrement. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il commençait à en tirer une certaine satisfaction malsaine.

-Où ?

-Dehors…

-Tu es sortis ?! manqua de s'étouffer Allistor, caressant ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, suivit d'un silence qui fut de nouveau rompu par la voix affaiblie et détruite de l'enfant.

-Il y avait un chat… Tout gris… Je l'ai caressé…

Les larmes lui montèrent facilement aux yeux. Ce simple souvenir lui envoya une violente gifle au visage. Le brusque retour à la réalité faisait terriblement mal. Il voulait encore caresser ce chat, pouvoir rester avec lui et seulement avec lui, loin de tout, loin de la douleur, loin de son père qui le haïssait, loin d'Allistor qui commençait à le mépriser, loin du fantôme de sa mère, loin de cette maison hostile, loin de tout ça…

-Shht… Ca va aller Arty…

-Je… Je veux… hoqueta le blond entre deux sanglots. Je veux encore… Le caresser… Je veux plus…

-Je sais…

Allistor dû se faire violence pour garder un masque plus ou moins impassible. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi anéanti. Il le serra contre son torse, mais Arthur ne se blottit pas contre lui comme d'habitude. Il resta telle une poupée disloquée entre ses bras, ne bougeant que lorsque ses sanglots secouaient son corps en miettes.

-Allistor… ne cessait-il de murmurer.

Est-ce que c'était si absurde que ça de simplement vouloir une vie normale… ? Arthur finit par perdre connaissance, épuisé, détruit, marqué à vie. Et dans sa tête, seule une chose demeurait alors que ses paupières se fermaient sous le poids de l'inconscience : un joli chat gris très câlin qui s'approchait de sa démarche féline, sans pour autant l'atteindre. Jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey, avant dernier chapitre de cette partie 1 ! Du coup... Je pense que je vais faire une pause d'une ou deux semaines à la fin de cette partie, pour bien avancer et être sûr de ne pas avoir de retard, puisqu'à cause d'un malheureux concours de circonstance je n'ai pas pu écrire le chapitre 22 la semaine dernière, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le terminer cette semaine, donc voila... Enfin bref, de toute façon ce sera trois semaines maximum ! Ce qui tombe plutôt bien puisqu'il y aurait eu un week-end ou je n'aurais pas pu poster, donc...**

 **Donc les réponses au reviews (je vous aime les gens !) :**

 _ **Lou-chan : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'aime bien ce chapitre aussi... Enfin voila, merci énormément de me lire, et surtout de m'avoir laissé un review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !**_

 _ **Chocomy : Toujours là, merci ! Oui, j'essaye de relier les évènements entre eux, pour pas que ce soit trop décousu, tout ça tout ça... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**_

 **WARNING : Chapitre glauque. Du genre âme sensible s'abstenir. Vraiment.**

 **Et sinon, bonne lecture ! Bye~**

* * *

Les engelures ne partaient pas. Arthur n'était même plus capable de se lever, le simple contact de ses orteils avec le sol était un véritable supplice, et parfois, quand Allistor bougeait dans son sommeil et qu'il lui donnait malencontreusement un coup, le blond se réveillait en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux et se mordant férocement la langue pour ne pas crier. Il avait rapidement compris que la couleur violette de ses pieds était due à son escapade à l'extérieur, et son coude restait douloureux. Désormais, même en pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'aurait pas été capable de ne serait-ce que descendre les escaliers. Il avait trop peur. Et oui c'était minable. Il assumait. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, la dernière fois qu'il avait descendu les escaliers il s'était retrouvé dehors –c'était de sa faute, certes- et il avait pris une dérouillée comme il espérait ne plus jamais en prendre. Rester seul dans le noir déclenchait désormais chez lui un excès de panique monumentale. Allistor l'avait bien compris, mais comme à chaque fois depuis quelques semaines, il avait rapidement repris son attitude désinvolte et distante. Arthur était seul, une fois de plus, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son frère.

Pourtant, parfois, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il venait de se réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar ou parce qu'il avait trop mal pour dormir, il pouvait capter toute l'inquiétude dans le regard de son frère qui semblait rechigner à se reposer. Dès le lendemain, cette même inquiétude semblait avoir totalement disparue. Alors Arthur commença à cesser de dormir. Parce qu'il voulait encore avoir l'impression que son frère en avait quelque chose à foutre de lui, qu'il n'était pas seul avec cette putain de douleur qui ne voulait pas disparaitre, qu'il n'était pas seul tout court… La fatigue pesait lourd sur ses frêles épaules, parfois il s'endormait en plein milieu de la journée sans s'en rendre compte, mais il ne cessait pas pour autant. Une nuit, Allistor avait essayé de le convaincre de se reposer, avec ce même tact inexistant qu'il avait développé au cours des semaines.

-Tu vas crever comme une merde si tu dors pas.

Arthur n'en avait littéralement rien à carrer. Il allait mourir de toute façon, non ? C'était ce que son père voulait, peut-être même ce que le rouquin voulait, allez savoir. Alors il s'entêtait. Et il fallait admettre qu'il était plutôt doué pour ça. Il y avait encore une vingtaine de jours, il aurait été incapable de tenir tête à son frère comme il le faisait maintenant. C'était sa façon à lui de changer, d'une certaine façon.

A la fatigue et la peur du noir s'ajoutait sa chronique phobie des orages. Les tempêtes désormais quotidiennes le terrifiaient, et ce malgré l'absence de tonnerre. Juste entendre le vent rouler lourdement sur la façade et frapper les vitres dans l'espoir de les faire céder lui filait des sueurs froides. La pluie créait un brouhaha ignoble sur le toit, si bien que chaque nuit Arthur se disait qu'il allait s'effondrer et qu'ils allaient tous mourir écrasés. Pour ne rien arrangé, le blond pressentait que rester collé à Allistor pour endiguer sa peur comme il le faisait avant commençait à sérieusement agacer le rouquin.

Et puis il y eu ce jour où Arthur n'eu pas le choix. Il dû se lever, aidé par les coups de son père. Il devait être à peine huit heures, il avait finit par s'endormir vers cinq heures, comme d'habitude. Allistor n'était déjà plus là, et il accueillit seul le regard de glace de son paternelle qui lui saisissait les cheveux et le remettait sur ses jambes. La douleur fut fulgurante. Il eu l'impression qu'on lui avait fracassé des bouteilles sur les pieds. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il essaya de se débattre faiblement, avant que quelques coups bien placés ne l'arrêtent net. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut de se laisser tomber par terre, mieux valait faire cesser la douleur dans ses pieds plutôt que rester debout pour faire plaisir à ce monstre. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le placard. Il ne voulait pas avoir encore l'impression d'être enfermé dans une boîte, sans savoir où était la sortie, sentir cette douleur insoutenable ronger ses os, agresser ses muscles, lui faire perdre toute notion du temps ou de l'espace. Allistor l'avait fait sortir une fois, rien ne garantissait qu'il le referait. Et puis peut-être qu'il n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre de ce qui pouvait arriver à Arthur…

-Bouge ton cul de salope tout de suite !

La voix de son père tout près de lui –trop près- lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, et il resta comme il put sur ses jambes, pleurant de douleur, tête baissée. Il aurait tout donné pour que tout redevienne comme avant, quand Allistor le protégeait… Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, rien ne redeviendrait comme avant, son si cher grand-frère l'avait abandonné, et il se retrouvait laissé pour compte, dans une maison pourrie quatre fois trop grande avec un homme qui n'était son père que de nom. C'est alors qu'Arthur comprit réellement la situation. Comme un déclic. Un cheminement simpliste dans son esprit d'enfant. Il était seul. Vraiment seul. Sa vie n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la mort de sa mère lui revint en pleine gueule -c'était sa faute à lui, et celle de personne d'autre. Et une idée commença à germer dans son cerveau. S'il n'était pas né, s'il n'avait pas tué sa mère, est-ce que son père aurait été quelqu'un de mieux ? Est-ce qu'Allistor aurait eu une vie plus heureuse ? Est-ce qu'au fond, tout n'était pas de sa faute ?

L'angoisse l'étreignit. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, de sentir le manque d'air oppresser ses poumons, de sentir cette immense boule désagréable obstruer sa gorge, de sentir tous ses boyaux se tordre à lui en faire terriblement mal… Non, il n'eut pas le temps. Son père, tenant toujours ses cheveux de sa poigne de fer, le traîna sans ménagement dans le couloir, puis lui fit descendre les escaliers. La douleur était atroce. Pire que tout ce qu'il avait subit. Les flammes de souffrance remontaient dans sa jambe, lui donnant l'impression qu'on le brûlait vif, qu'on l'amputait, qu'il allait perdre connaissance…

La suite, il n'en souvenait plus trop. Trop flou. Il était à moitié inconscient, de toute façon… Il se retrouva près de la cuisine, et tout son corps se tendit par réflexe. Le placard. Son instinct réagit avant que sa raison ne puisse intervenir, et il se débattit follement, comme un animal enragé, ne ressentant plus la douleur, plus la peur de son père, plus la fatigue, juste cette terreur qui irradiait du plus profond de lui-même et qui le faisait se mouvoir.

Cependant, le coup qu'il reçut dans la tempe suffit à le faire tomber inconscient, pour de bon cette fois. La douleur n'existait plus. C'en était presque agréable. Ca l'aurait été s'il avait été capable de comprendre qu'il était inconscient, de ressentir ce vide, cette impression de flotter… Mais tout son être avait comme cesser d'exister. Plus rien ne fonctionnait. L'engourdissement total.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne parvint pas à ressentir une quelconque émotion. Il eu ces quelques secondes presque magique où son cerveau ne répondait pas et le laissait sans aucun repère, à peine conscient de son entourage. Puis le voile se dissipa. Il reconnu les grands yeux turquoise d'Allistor avant tout autre chose, mais le soulagement qui aurait dû l'emplir fut remplacer par une sensation d'inconfort. Comme si quelque chose clochait. Il cligna des yeux, totalement engourdis et incapable de bouger. Allistor ne disait rien, le regardait juste, et peut-être même avait-il une main perdue dans les cheveux d'Arthur. Aucun moyen de le savoir.

-Comment tu te sens ? Finit par demander le rouquin, brisant le silence.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre, il n'arrivait pas réfléchir, il était juste...

-Respire, abruti...

Arthur finit par ressentir divers douleurs. D'abord dans ses pieds, et c'était peut-être ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir puis sa tête, ses poumons, et la douleur habituelle de la faim qui semblait percer son estomac à grand renfort de barre à mine. Ses mains aussi lui faisait mal, mais il n'était plus sûr de les sentir. Et il y avait toujours cette impression de vide, qu'il manquait quelque chose... Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était dans la chambre, allongé sur le dos, et que la couverture crasseuse était remontée sur son corps frêle. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle position se mettre, le moindre mouvement faisait remonter une vague de douleur intense. C'était trop pour un gamin. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

Allistor était très mal à l'aise, ça se voyait. D'un côté, il semblait vouloir maintenir son masque d'impassibilité, mais de l'autre l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait le poussait à agir, faire quelque chose pour soulager et réconforter son petit-frère.

-P… Pourquoi t'es là… ?

La voix d'Arthur était affreusement basse et rauque, presque un murmure brisé. Ce son refila des sueurs froides à Allistor, qui ne pu rester neutre qu'au prix d'un immense effort. Son frère n'était plus qu'une loque, un squelette ambulant, et c'était de sa faute…

-Il est vingt heure, abruti. J'ai finis les cours depuis un bail.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent au maximum, et une vague de panique contracta le moindre de ses muscles.

-V… Vingt heures… ?

Pris d'un doute, Allistor fronça les sourcils.

-Il t'a foutu dans le placard à quel heure au juste, ce bâtard ?

C'était trop d'informations pour Arthur. Pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien ? Pourquoi était-il si paniqué ? Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié une journée entière ? Pourquoi rien ne lui revenait ? Pourquoi…

-Hey Arthur !

Il pigna doucement. Il avait trop mal, trop froid, trop envie de simplement dormir… Juste envie que tout s'arrête…

-Respire p'tit con !

Il sentit la main d'Allistor se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine et que ses poumons semblaient se consumer. Un torrent brûlant détruisait ses organes, sa tête était assaillit par de violents maux de tête qui lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un essayer de sortir de sa boîte crânienne en la fracassant à grand coups de marteau. Ca tournait tellement autour de lui qu'il aurait été capable de vomir, là tout de suite.

-Bordel, Arthur, regarde-moi, faut que tu te calmes…

La voix d'Allistor était si lointaine… Et il n'arrivait vraiment pas à résister aux vertiges qui l'engloutissaient, il n'arrivait pas à ignorer la douleur, il n'arrivait pas…

Il perdit connaissance.

.

Le lendemain, Arthur fit un pique de fièvre fulgurant, l'empêchant de ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand Allistor s'éveilla, il était à moitié par terre, secoué de tremblements dû au froid, en sueur, et son front brûlant en disait long sur son état. Il se redressa et l'attrapa par les épaules, ignorant la douleur de ses propres nouvelles traces de coups. Il avait l'habitude. Pourquoi rien n'allait en ce moment ?

Il tira correctement son jeune frère sur le matelas, remonta la couverture sur lui, et comme il restait encore du temps avant qu'il n'ait à se lever -il n'entendait pas encore son père au rée-de-chaussée- il se rallongea et prit le blond dans ses bras. Un violent frisson de dégout le secoua alors qu'il sentait les côtes largement marquées tracer des sillons sur la peau blafarde et à peu près douce d'Arthur. Il avait tellement maigris… Il le voyait bien, depuis qu'il le laissait se débrouiller seul -depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné, plus exactement-, le pauvre gosse n'allait pas bien du tout. Il se prenait des dérouillées toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres, il se laissait mourir… A ce rythme, il ne passerait pas l'hiver. Cette simple perspective, fila des sueurs froides à Allistor. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il ne pouvait plus protéger Arthur, il ne voulait plus le faire non plus, pour des raisons assez obscurs que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas.

Il serra plus fort son frère contre son torse et fixa le mur. Il devait être monstrueux. Quel genre de grand-frère ne protégeait pas son cadet dans ce genre de situation ? Mais quelque part, et il se détestait pour penser ça, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir sa mère de la tête. Ca le prenait depuis quelques temps. Peut-être était-ce parce que son père en avait parlé alors qu'il l'enculait contre la table de la cuisine… Toujours était-il que sa mère lui manquait plus que de raison. Et le raisonnement qu'il s'était interdit de faire commençait de plus en plus à le corrompre : si Arthur n'était pas né, sa mère ne serait jamais morte. C'était dégueulasse de penser ainsi, il le savait, son frère n'y était pour rien, et pourtant...

Il ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration qui s'était légèrement accélérée. Arthur devait se débrouiller seul, de toute façon. Il ne pourrait pas survivre, autrement. Allistor ne serait pas toujours là pour le protéger. Au fond, tout ce que faisait le rouquin, c'était fuir. Et il essayait d'y trouver une justification. Il était un lâche. Il en vint à se demander si cette chienne de vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Si ça valait le coup de laisser Arthur endurer tout ça. S'il ne valait pas mieux en finir.

Un violent spasme contracta tout son corps alors qu'il regardait son frère. Les os de sa mâchoire saillait douloureusement sous l'épiderme marqué, de larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux clos, son nez était devenu légèrement convexe à force d'être brisé, son arcade était encore tâchée de sang séché après la correction qu'il avait dû recevoir. Les doigts du rouquin caressèrent les côtes apparentes de son petit frère, alors que l'adrénaline se répandait dans ses veines. Ce serait tellement facile de tout arrêter... De le libérer... Il n'avait qu'à serrer ses mains calleuses sur le cou si fin du garçon, et ce serait finit.

Sa main libre alla se poser juste sous la mâchoire du jeune adolescent, et il pu sentir sa jugulaire pulser sous sa paume. Il n'avait qu'à serrer... Sa deuxième main monta doucement au côté de la première. S'il s'était vu dans un miroir, il aurait pu constater à quel point ses yeux brillaient. Un genre d'éclat malsain illuminait ses pupilles alors que l'adrénaline faisait trembler ses membres. Juste une pression... C'était si simple... Dans son état, Arthur ne résisterait pas, ou très peu. C'était pour son bien...

Un violent sursaut de dégoût le fit reculer précipitamment. Il se leva en jurant bruyamment, laissant son frère sur le matelas crasseux. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, la fièvre rendant son sommeil -ou son inconscience, aucun moyen de faire la différence- très profond. Allistor fit les cent pas, tirant ses cheveux rouges, s'insultant copieusement, serrant les mâchoires et les poings. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il avait voulu tuer son frère. Il avait voulu l'étrangler.

-Putain... C'est quoi ce merdier... Je fous quoi... ?!

Le violente envie de tout casser monta en lui. Il avait envie d'abattre son poing sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un, se défouler... Il était immonde. Aussi pourri que son père. Il avait faillis tuer Arthur.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la masse endormie sur le matelas, sa rage envers lui-même ne faisant qu'augmenter. Il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui. Plus après ça. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il ne s'était pas repris à temps ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été jusqu'au bout ? Est-ce qu'Arthur se serait réveillé et aurait vu que c'était son propre grand-frère qui l'étranglait ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pleuré, crié, se serait débattu ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait haït avant que le manque d'air ne lui fasse perdre connaissance ? Est-ce qu'il aurait compris qu'Allistor faisait ça uniquement pour son bien ? Non, il n'aurait certainement pas compris... Il se serait sentit abandonné, sûrement. Peut-être même qu'il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de penser à tout ça. Il aurait juste vu la tignasse auburn de son bourreau avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, et ça aurait été finit.

-Bordel...

Furieux, Allistor enfila fébrilement ses fringues et quitta la chambre au pas de course. Rester dans cette maison une seconde de plus le faisait suffoquer. Il ne fit pas de détour par la cuisine pour avaler un bout de pain, enfila ses chaussures restée dans l'entrée et agrippa son sac de cours, avant de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Ce soir là, il ne rentra qu'à vingt-trois heures, et trouva son père ivre mort dans le salon. Il hésita à repartir, mais décida de rester et alla se coucher dans le petit bureau au rée-de-chaussée. Il ne voulait pas voir Arthur. Ne voulait plus le voir. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur un sofa miteux, il leva une main au-dessus de sa tête et serra les dents alors qu'il contemplait sa paume. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la mâchoire d'un de ses camarades de classe craquer sous ses phalanges alors qu'il lui administrait un violent coup de poing. Ca arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Et puis il s'imagina Arthur à la place de ce type. Il imagina ses os fragile se briser sous la force de l'impact, son corps frêle se disloquer au sol...

Il faillis vomir.

Non, définitivement il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui. Il était... Immonde.

-Je suis désolé, Arthur...

.

Arthur ne compris pas. Quatre jours qu'il était réveillé, quatre jours qu'il longeait les murs et ne disait plus rien, se levait malgré la douleur, ne se plaignait pas pour éviter les coups. Quatre jours qu'il craignait d'être de nouveau enfermé dans le placard. Et quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Allistor. Pourtant il devait rentrer, parce que son père ne semblait pas manifester la moindre peur. S'il ne rentrait pas, il aurait paniqué, craignant qu'Allistor ne le dénonce à la police.

Alors le blond avait finit par se dire que c'était de sa faute. C'était forcément de sa faute, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, pourquoi son frère ne voulait plus ne serait-ce que le voir. Et puis, égoistement, il se demanda ce qui se passerait si son père l'enfermait encore. Est-ce que le rouquin viendrait lui ouvrir ? Ou est-ce qu'il mourrait de faim, de froid, de fatigue, d'étouffement...

Il resta dans cet état quasi léthargique pendant une semaine et demi.

Puis la colère pris le dessus. La colère envers son père qui avait fait changer Allistor. C'était forcément de sa faute à lui. C'était lui le responsable. Une envie de vengeance naquit en Arthur. Alors il cessa de préparer à manger, de ranger la maison. C'était sa façon à lui de résister. C'était un peu ridicule, un peu inutile aussi. Mais il n'était qu'un gamin, alors après tout, c'était peut-être la seule façon qu'il avait de se rebeller. De faire comme Allistor. Il n'était pas aussi doué que lui, pas aussi fort, pas aussi malin ou déterminé. Il n'était pas Allistor tout court. Au fond, il s'en voulait un peu. Il avait l'impression d'être une minuscule bestiole qui tentait de se débattre là où elle n'avait pas à le faire. Un gamin capricieux qui pique une crise sans raison. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que non, il n'était pas capricieux, que son père n'était pas censé lui taper dessus dès qu'il le croisait, qu'il n'était pas censé rester enfermé dans cette maison à longueur de journée, qu'il n'était pas censé… Seigneur, comment était-il censé savoir tout ça ?

Ce soir là ne différait pas des autres soirs. Arthur était dans le bureau, comme toujours, à se demander sans vraiment le faire exprès s'il verrait Allistor, ou si cette fois encore il rentrerait trop tard pour qu'ils se croisent. De fil en aiguille, il se demanda si son père allait encore lui éclater la tête contre le mur, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Y repenser réveilla en lui une légère douleur sourde et cuisante au niveau de sa tempe gauche, et il y porta sa main bleuit et squelettique. Il ressemblait à un sac d'os ambulant, il le savait -inconsciemment tout du moins, puisqu'il n'était pas capable de se définir ainsi, ou de se définir tout court.

Il entendit sans réellement percuter la voiture de son père se garer. Il ne frissonna pas. Il ne frissonnait plus. De toute façon, il se ferait tabasser. Il ne disait pas qu'il n'avait plus peur, parce que forcément il était terrorisé. Mais il gardait cette peur à l'intérieur de lui. Avant, quand il avait peur, Allistor le voyait, le protégeait. Maintenant il était tout seul. A quoi ça pouvait bien servir de montrer qu'il était mort de trouille, désormais ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant, et se referma en claquant violemment. Tellement prévisible. Tellement habituel. Tellement… En fait, Arthur n'avait même pas de mot. Il en avait marre de chercher à mettre des mots sur tout. Des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui lui échappait… C'était épuisant. Epuisant parce que c'était nécessaire, parce qu'il devait toujours apprendre plus, voulait toujours connaître de nouvelles choses, mais en même temps tellement inutile… A quoi bon savoir parler, compter, écrire, lire… ? Au fond, ça ne lui servait à rien… Il ne sortirait jamais de cette baraque, et son père s'en foutait des jolies phrases. Ca n'aidait pas, quand on se faisait tabasser.

Alors il continua de regarder la cime des arbres se balancer doucement, alors que le vent se déchainait. S'il baissait un peu les yeux, il aurait pu voir les branches les plus basses s'agiter furieusement, tranchant nettement avec la paresse du haut des arbres. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment tout cela était possible, comment les troncs pouvaient résister à cette tempête sans se briser, comment même sous une pluie diluvienne la nature réussissait à rester magnifique. Et puis il se dit qu'au final il s'en foutait.

Et puis il repensa au chat. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se rappelait de lui avec plus de netteté que ce qu'il aurait cru. Gris, avec une rayure plus foncée en forme de larme à chaque œil. Des petites oreilles triangulaires. Des moustaches blanches, presque translucides. Un squelette fin et délicat. Un corps emplit d'élégance. Des ronronnements graves et semblables au roulis de l'eau dans une rivière -il avait lu ça dans un livre, mais en réalité il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait ce bruit, ça sonnait bien et c'était jolie.

Il sentit les mains rêches et gigantesques de son père lui agripper les cheveux. Prévisible, encore une fois. Il glapit légèrement et se laissa trainer jusque dans la cuisine. Il ne se crispa pas vraiment. Il avait l'habitude de finir dans le placard. Cela déclenchait toujours les mêmes excès de panique, mais son corps ne semblait plus avoir la force de montrer le moindre signe de peur.

-Espèce de petit bâtard…

La voix grave de son père titilla son oreille. Il avait l'impression d'être à la limite de l'inconscience. Il voyait un peu flou. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Soudain, sa tête heurta violemment le table. Il ne pu plus respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il resta la bouche grande ouverte, la joue appuyée contre le bois, plié en deux, retenu par la main de son père qui pesait sur sa tête comme une enclume.

-C'est quoi cette merde, hein ?!

La tête d'Arthur fut légèrement soulevée, avant d'être à nouveau éclatée contre le meuble, déclenchant une douleur sourde qui faillis lui faire perdre connaissance.

-T'as décidé de faire ta princesse ?! Tu te crois où, bordel ?! Sale petite merde !

Il le lâcha, le regarda s'écraser par terre, et alors qu'il se recroquevillait avec le peu de forces qu'il trouvait, il lui assainit un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il tirait une satisfaction immense à le regarder se tordre ainsi par terre.

Arthur recracha un peu de bile et roula sur le dos sans s'en rendre compte, cherchant une position moins douloureuse, priant pour que tout s'arrête. C'était dans ce genre de moment que toutes ses résolutions, toute sa détermination, disparaissaient. Il devait survivre. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir à rien. Seul son instinct le guidait, faisait bouger son corps.

Il perdit la notion du temps quelques secondes. Puis son père l'attrapa par les cheveux et le remit debout. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il sentait qu'il marchait -ou qu'on le trainait, peu importe- mais il aurait été incapable de dire où on l'emmenait, quel chemin il prenait… Combien de temps il avait bougé…

Il percuta une surface molle, et c'était tellement inattendu qu'il ne trouva même pas la force de couiner. Sa tête dodelina quelques secondes, et il réussit à entrouvrir les yeux. Il ne se rappelait même pas les avoir fermés… Il entendit la porte se fermer, comme un lointain bruit sourd, et il se dit que son père était partit. Puis il se dit que ça n'avait pas de sens. Son père n'aurait jamais pris le temps de le monter dans sa chambre après lui avoir démolis la boîte crânienne. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et ce quelque chose refila des sueurs froides à Arthur, qui ressentit une peur telle qu'il se mit à trembler comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Son instinct lui hurlait de partir en courant, ses tripes même se tordaient à cause du stress et l'adrénaline lui donnait la chaire de poule. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Arthur… appela son père.

Sa voix était à la fois très proche et très loin, très suave et très dur. Mais sa tête tournait tellement, tellement… Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était tout en le sachant très bien, il ne pouvait localiser son père avec précision mais il savait qu'il n'était pas loin… Par réflexe, il se tourna sur le côté et se roula en boule malgré la douleur que chaque mouvement éveillait chez lui. C'était toujours mieux comme ça. La peur ne partait pas, mais au moins il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose pour se protéger. Il était tellement pathétique…

-Dis-moi Arthur… susurra son père -et c'était très étrange de l'entendre parler comme ça. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Allistor quand j'en ai eu plein le cul qu'il me résiste ?

Il ne trouva pas la force de répondre. De toute manière il ne voulait pas le faire. Il n'aurait pas trouvé les mots. Ni la force. Sa voix était éraillée et faible depuis qu'il ne parlait plus. Il entendit un espèce de ricanement tout près de lui, avant qu'il ne devine le genoux de son père sur le matelas, formant un creux tout près du bas du dos d'Arthur. Une nouvelle vague de sueur froide le fit frissonner. Ce fut pire lorsqu'il sentit la main de son paternelle caresser ses cheveux. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose de vraiment terrifiant. Ce geste qui aurait dû être banal pour un enfant était comme une putain de décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

-Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne le sais pas… Ce petit salopard ne t'as rien dit…

Le souffle d'Arthur s'accéléra, et sa tête cessa doucement de tourner, pour être remplacé par un bourdonnement désagréable. Mais il entendait toujours très bien. C'était peut-être ça, le pire. Ca, et sentir son père se rapprocher toujours plus, jusqu'à être assis près de lui, trop près de lui.

-Je l'ai punis, Arthur. C'est comme ça qu'on éduque des enfants, il faut les punir quand ils font des bêtises… Le petit con qui te serre de frère ne comprenait pas, tu vois. Alors je l'ai punis plus sévèrement. Et toi, tu ne veux pas obéir. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Sa voix doucereuse donnait presque envie de vomir à Arthur. Mais il était trop terrifié pour penser à recracher quoi que ce soit. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre lorsque la main calleuse de son père passa de ses cheveux à sa nuque, descendant doucement sur son dos, le faisant désagréablement frissonner, le brûlant presque. Il savait que son père le sentait trembler. Mais il s'en moquait pour le moment, il devait juste comprendre ce qui se passait, comprendre ce que son père essayait de lui expliquer, se rappeler de cette fameuse soirée où Allistor avait changé, mais c'était flou, tellement flou…

Un hoquet de surprise et de terreur brisa son silence lorsque la main de son père saisit l'une de ses fesses avec force.

-Réponds-moi, Arthur. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

-Ou… Oui…

Sa voix était tellement brisée qu'elle en était méconnaissable. Mais personne ne se préoccupait de ça maintenant, surtout pas Arthur, qui s'efforçait de rester immobile malgré la gêne, la honte et l'incompréhension. Son père ne l'avait encore jamais touché comme ça. Même Allistor n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose. Sans aucune connaissance sur les relations entre personnes, il était tout de même capable d'affirmer presque avec certitude que ce que son paternelle était en train de faire n'était pas bien. Ou si ça l'était, il n'était pas d'accord. Ca faisait trop peur, et puisque c'était son père ça allait forcément faire mal et il ne voulait pas découvrir d'autres façons d'avoir mal. Il préférait encore finir dans le placard, ou dans le garage, ou retourner dehors jusqu'à en avoir des engelures -ces dernières avaient d'ailleurs presque entièrement disparues- pourvu qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-Allez, Arthur… Tu as été très désobéissant, et je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça… Quel genre de père je serais si je laissais ma progéniture devenir encore plus inutile qu'elle ne l'est déjà…

Il entendit un bruit métallique qu'il mit beaucoup de temps à identifier, surtout à cause de son coeur qui semblait battre dans ses oreilles. Et puis il finit par conclure que ce devait être une ceinture qu'on détache, et quand la sangle appuya contre ses lèvres, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout net. Le goût du faux cuir était immonde et il faillit reculer la tête.

-Ouvre la bouche… gronda son père.

Sa voix suave était partie, pour être remplacée par l'habituel grognement emplis de haine et de violence. Ce n'était pas spécialement plus terrifiant, puisqu'il en avait l'habitude, mais c'était loin d'être rassurant pour autant.

-Allez… ! Ouvre ta petite bouche de salope… !

Le faux-cuir agressait tellement ses lèvres qu'il fut obligé d'obéir, réprimant un violent haut-le-cœur lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la ceinture. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. En fait il ne les avait presque pas remarquées. Il avait l'impression d'être un lapin pris au piège, il n'osait même pas regarder son bourreau, peut-être par peur, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

-Gentil garçon…

Les mains dures comme du roc de son père le saisirent par les hanches et le retournèrent sur le ventre, le forçant à rester à quatre pattes. Il remarqua alors que la ceinture était attachée derrière sa tête, et que ses tempes lui faisaient plus mal que ce qu'il aurait cru. La terreur avait commencé à vider sa tête, et il ne pensait plus qu'à s'évanouir, priait même pour cela.

-Maintenant tu vas être sage et ne plus bouger, compris ? Sinon je vais être obligé de te punir encore plus.

Arthur essaya de ne penser à rien, tout en se sentant obligé de se concentrer sur les mains de son père qui le touchait. Pas par curiosité, non, c'était même plutôt la peur qui le poussait à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il sentit ainsi, avec beaucoup trop de netteté, ces doigts épais et rigides caresser rudement ses côtes, provocant de violent frissons chez le gamin qui peinait à tenir sur ses bras tant ils tremblaient puis descendre sur ses cuisses, avant que l'une de ses mains ne se pose sur ses fesses et l'autre devant, sur son entrejambe.

Arthur n'aurait pas été capable de mettre un mot sur ça. Sur ce qu'il avait ressentit, ce qu'il avait pensé… Le dégoût et la terreur ne sont pas des mots assez fort. Il sanglotait, désormais. Il eu presque envie de se débattre quand son père lui baissa son pantalon, presque envie de vomir quand, après lui avoir enlevé son sous-vêtement, il avait inséré un doigt entre ses fesses et caressé ses testicules en grognant contre sa nuque.

-T'es plus jeune que ton frère… Putain, j'aurais dû faire ça bien plus tôt avec lui au lieu d'attendre…

Il le sentit soupeser son sexe dans la paume de sa main, et éprouva une honte telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant lorsqu'il entendit cet homme immonde rire à son oreille.

-Regarde-moi ça… C'est minuscule… Y a pas de quoi niquer une gonzesse…

Arthur ne su pas trop ce qu'il fit ensuite, il le sentit triturer son pénis, et c'était désagréable, presque douloureux, parce qu'il le serrait trop fort et tirait dessus sans se soucier de rien.

-Ton frère t'a pas montré ça ? Nargua doucement l'adulte penché dans son dos. C'est comme ça que tu te nettoie, tu peux comprendre ça, hm ?

Un violent frisson de dégoût secoua le jeune adolescent. Il se rappelait qu'Allistor lui avait montré comment tirer vers le bas un bout de peau pour nettoyer le gland, mais le rouquin avait semblé plutôt gêné et ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé. Ce n'était pas se souvenir de ça maintenant qui le rebutait, c'était de savoir que c'était ce qu'était en train de lui faire son père, là, tout de suite. Il cru qu'il allait vomir. La bile lui brûlait la gorge, mais n'allait pas plus loin. Entendre les grognements de son paternelle n'aidait pas.

Et puis soudain, le doigt qui jusqu'alors était resté entre ses fesses sans bouger réussit à rentrer _en lui_. La douleur fut pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressentit. Il eu beau serrer de toutes ses forces la ceinture entre ses dents, rien n'atténuait cette souffrance. Il se déchirait, littéralement. On ne pouvait pas décrire cela autrement. Il se laissa tomber sur les coudes, incapable de tenir sur les mains plus longtemps, pleurant, gémissant, se tordant alors que son père le maintenait en place grâce à son autre main. Là, il aurait vraiment voulu perdre connaissance. Ne plus rien ressentir… Il en rêvait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, la douleur était trop présente, et son père enfonçait son doigt toujours plus profondément, et il criait dans son bâillon improvisé mais ça ne changeait rien…

-Attend d'avoir autre chose dans le cul, gamin, tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'avoir vraiment mal… Je vais t'en donner, une bonne raison de pleurer…

Il n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien changer… Alors il cria, serra les poings, essaya même de se dégager, supplia pour qu'on arrête la douleur…

Puis le doigt disparu, et il se retrouva pantelant sur le matelas, incapable de bouger, secoué de spasmes, en larmes, grelottant, incapable de réfléchir ou de penser. Il cru que c'était finit. La souffrance qui vint ensuite fut pire que tout. Son corps entier se arqua alors qu'un cri déchirant à peine arrêté par le bâillon résonnait dans toute la pièce, peut-être même dans toute la maison, rapidement suivit par d'autres séries de hurlements.

-Bordel… T'es serré…

La voix de son père ne l'atteignait plus. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Juste cette douleur immense qui le frappait de plein fouet, le submergeait, le ballottait comme un ridicule bout de bois jeté en pleine tempête. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ca faisait trop mal et il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Mais la réalité lui claqua au visage sans qu'il n'ait à y penser. Ce n'était pas juste un doigt qui bougeait en lui, non, c'était plus gros. Au début, il ne su pas trop ce que c'était. Il n'était pas censé le savoir. Mais il finit par le comprendre quand même. Il comprit que c'était le sexe de son père, et il supposa que ce genre de chose n'était pas censé arrivé. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier une nouvelle fois que l'inconscience lui tendait finalement les bras.

Pas pour longtemps, malheureusement. Lorsqu'il se sentit reprendre contact avec la réalité, son père était toujours là, contre son dos, à gémir et grogner comme un animal. Ses mouvements étaient plus rapides et saccadés, mais Arthur n'arrivait plus à crier. Les larmes coulaient paresseusement sur sa joue alors que sa tête avait remplacé ses coudes dans le rôle de pilier. Il sentit quelque chose de brûlant se répandre en lui, et il referma les yeux. Son père arrêta doucement de bouger, pour finalement se retirer et lâcher ses hanches. Le gamin laissa son corps briser s'effondrer sur le matelas, plus conscient de rien, incapable de bouger, de parler, de faire quoi que ce soit… Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à une coquille vide.

La ceinture quitta sa bouche, et cela lui fit bizarre de pouvoir serrer correctement les mâchoires, mais il ne s'en rendit presque pas compte.

La porte claqua. Après combien de temps, il ne savait pas, si son père avait dit quelque chose avant de partir, il ne s'en souvenait pas… Il s'était juste roulé en boule, n'avait même pas trouvé la force de remonter le draps sur lui, et était resté ainsi. Une poupée disloquée.

Arthur n'avait jamais été aussi brisée, aussi seul. N'avait jamais eu autant besoin de son grand-frère. Mais Allistor n'en savait rien. N'en saurait rien. C'était comme ça. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire avec.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors déjà, oui, j'ai deux jours d'avance (ouais, je sais, c'est rare, d'habitude je suis en retard...), mais c'est juste que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de ne pas avoir le temps de mettre en ligne ce chapitre samedi ! Breeeeeeeeef voici donc le dernier chapitre de la partie 1, qui sera suivit par six chapitres de transition (oui, mais transitions font presque la taille d'une partie, et alors ?). Comme je l'avais dit, je pense prendre deux semaines de pauses pour bien avancer et ne pas avoir de retard par la suite, et si je me débrouille bien, il n'y aura peut-être pas de pause entre la fin de la transition et la partie 2 !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _ **Simple Demoiselle : Je suis ravie que tu trouves la scène bien décrite, parce que j'avoue que je n'étais pas spécialement fière de moi sur ce coup là, ça manque de détails, tout ça tout ça... Mais bon, contente que ça ait été suffisant pour toi ! Quant à la période, j'avoue ne pas l'avoir exactement définie, mais je dirais... Entre le début des années 2000 et aujourd'hui. Après, il faut savoir que même aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup de personne qui sont maltraitées et dont l'entourage ne réagit pas. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais il y avait eu un téléfilm sur une femme battue, et ses voisins le savaient, mais personne n'a rien fait. Personnellement, je connais des situations dans lesquelles des personnes auraient besoin d'aide, que ce soit médecins, ou services sociaux, mais personne ne bouge. Donc même aujourd'hui, dans une situation comme celle que je décris dans cette fiction, même si les gens savent, ils ne réagissent pas forcément, et ce pour diverses raisons. Enfin voila, je trouvais tes reviews très intéressant, et c'est pour cela que je voulais y répondre aussi précisément que possible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**_

 _ **Chocomy : Figure toi que je remet un avertissement pour celui-ci ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus !**_

 _ **Loulyss : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Donc voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit satisfaisante !**_

 **WARNING : Chapitre glauque, un peu moins que le précédent, mais quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se revoit dans... Deux semaines ! Bye~**

* * *

Ca soufflait, dehors. Les murs en tremblaient presque, comme si la maison respirait. La pluie jouait une mélodie violente et brutale contre les carreaux, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la maison. L'air était lourd, chargé d'humidité, comme si l'eau tentait une invasion vicieuse du corps humain en se dissimulant sous la forme de condensation. Arthur s'en rendait compte d'une certaine façon, même s'il ne se rendait plus compte de grand chose. Il ne sursautait plus lorsque le tonnerre grondait non loin, lorsque les éclairs éventraient le ciel et cherchaient à transpercer la terre. Il ne craignait plus que le toit ne lui tombe dessus, il en venait presque à espérer que ça arriverait. La douleur était immense.

Il était étendu sur le matelas sale. Il n'avait pas bougé, il ne le pouvait pas, ça faisait trop mal de bouger. Juste se tourner semblait réveiller en lui une souffrance qui ravageait ses organes, déchirait sa peau et brisait ses os. Il regardait le parquet pourris, les yeux vides, sans réfléchir à rien. Il ne pensait pas à son père. Il ne pensait pas à Allistor. Il n'espéra même pas que son grand-frère revienne, le trouve, le soigne, le rassure, lui assure que tout ça n'arriverait plus jamais et qu'il était désolé de l'avoir abandonné. A quoi bon ? Allistor s'en foutait, il ne s'excuserait de rien, peut-être même lui rirait-il au nez. « Moi je subis ça depuis plus longtemps que toi, merdeux », voilà ce qu'il lui dirait avec son habituel air furieux. Il semblait bien loin le temps où jamais il ne l'insultait, où il le protégeait, où il essayait de rentrer chaque soir un peu plus tôt pour qu'Arthur n'ait pas à affronter seul leur père. Tellement loin...

Et puis au fond, peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être qu'il l'avait cherché. Après tout il ne servait à rien, n'allait même pas à l'école, était à peine bon à faire à manger et entretenir un minimum la baraque, il était un trouillard qui n'était plus rien sans son frère... Arrêter de faire les seuls choses qu'on lui demandait, c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Evidemment que tout cela allait mal se terminer. Son père travaillait pour le nourrir, alors qu'il ne servait à rien -il ne se dit pas qu'il ne mangeait presque plus depuis un petit moment. Alors peut-être qu'il l'avait mérité.

Il se redressa sans savoir où il avait trouvé cette force, laissant les larmes rouler alors qu'une douleur insoutenable se répandait au niveau de ses reins. Il sentait un liquide poisseux couler entre ses jambes, mais il refusa de regarder ce que c'était. Son corps ressentait la douleur, mais son esprit ne réagissait pas. Il était tellement vide... Vide et brisé... Il n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais avoir existé, pour que sa mère soit resté en vie, qu'Allistor ait pu avoir une enfance heureuse, pour que son père ne se mette pas à boire autant... C'était de sa faute, sa putain de faute, et lui il était là, inutile, avec ce corps faible... Il se remit sur ses jambes mais s'étala par terre, incapable de supporter son propre poids. Ses cuisses n'avaient plus de forces et tremblaient trop. Ses larmes doublèrent. Pathétique. Même pas capable de se lever. Vraiment ridicule. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le matelas, serra les dents, ses yeux commençant à briller de détresse, de douleur, d'incompréhension... Un premier sanglot déchira le silence, alors que le tonnerre grondait au dessus de la maison.

Pathétique.

.

Allistor rentra tard, encore. Il ne le regrettait pas. Au moins, son père dormait comme une masse. Il lui jeta un regard dégoûté en laissant son sac de cours tomber dans l'entrée, et il fit quelques pas dans le salon. Ca puait l'alcool, comme toujours. Des cadavres de bouteilles s'étalaient par terre, et le rouquin reconnu du rhum, du whisky, toujours de la sous-marque. C'était désolant, comme spectacle. Il avisa le corps massif de son père, avachit sur le canapé, un bras pendant dans le vide. Un léger filet de bave coulait le long de son menton, se mélangeant à un début de barbe qu'il raserait dès qu'il trouverait le courage de le faire. Ainsi étendu, il paraissait moins menaçant. Il faisait presque pitié. Mais Allistor ne s'apitoyait plus. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ce bâtard l'avait violé plusieurs fois, lui avait tapé dessus aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, faisait du mal à Arthur... Sur ce point, cela dit, Allistor avait conscience qu'il ne valait pas mieux que lui. Lui aussi, il avait fait du mal au blond. Il ne l'avait frappé que très rarement et sans y mettre beaucoup de force, mais il avait essayé de le tuer. Il avait été à deux doigts de serrer son cou entre ses mains, de l'empêcher de respirer...

Un violent sursaut de dégoût le fit s'écarter, et il serra les poings en fusillant son père du regard. Il avait envie de cogner quelqu'un, quelque chose. Il s'en voulait, il en voulait à cet être immonde qui osait prétendre être leur père, à leur mère qui était morte, à Arthur qui l'avait tué...

Il tourna sèchement les talons et alla s'enfermer dans le petit bureau qui était désormais sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa éventré, écoutant sans vraiment y prêter attention la pluie qui frappait les carreaux. Se faisant, il se rappela qu'il était encore trempé, ayant subit la tempête en rentrant. Alors il se releva de mauvaise grâce et se dirigea vers le bureau poussiéreux, sur lequel il avait posé les quelques vêtements qu'il possédait. Son père lui en achetait rarement, et c'était toujours lorsque les anciens étaient trop abîmés pour qu'il les porte. Après tout, il fallait qu'il aille en cours. Les fringues usés étaient données à Arthur, et Allistor s'arrangeait pour que les nouvelles restent en bon état le plus longtemps possible.

Il retira ses vêtements trempés et les posa sur le dos d'une chaise pour qu'ils sèchent, et enfila un boxer et un bas de jogging abîmé pour passer la nuit. En entendant la tempête se déchaîner juste au-dessus de la maison, il se demanda si Arthur avait réussit à s'endormir, ou s'il était terrifié, recroquevillé sous la couverture, à espérer qu'il monte le voir. Il eu beau serrer les dents et les poings, la culpabilité était là. Il s'en voulait. Il abandonnait Arthur alors qu'il avait besoin de lui, il le laissait se débrouiller face à un père violent alors qu'il était de faible constitution... Il était immonde.

Il se recoucha sur le sofa et remonta l'édredon sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas monter. Déjà, il avait peur de voir dans quel état était son frère. Peur de voir à quel point il avait maigris, peur de voir les nouvelles traces de coups que lui avait apposé leur père, peur de voir ses cernes qui ne témoignait que trop bien de son manque de sommeil, peur de croiser son regard certainement brillant de peur, de douleur, d'incompréhension... Peut-être qu'il était lâche, oui. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Arthur, il avait faillis le tuer. Et aller le voir maintenant, ce serait lui donner de faux espoirs. Il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui, il ne devait plus le croiser. Il fallait qu'Arthur commence à se débrouiller seul. C'était comme ça. Il essaya de se persuader qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la pluie qui s'écrasait contre la vitre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Arthur, et Arthur n'attendait certainement plus rien de lui.

.

Ca avait été compliqué de quitter la chambre. Il avait passé toute une journée sans bouger, avachit sur le matelas. Il avait sangloté toute la nuit, avait parfois sursauté en entendant le tonnerre grondé juste au-dessus de la maison, mais globalement, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il avait attendu. Il avait attendu qu'Allistor vienne, ne serait-ce que pour voir s'il dormait. Il ne demandait pas qu'il vienne se coucher avec lui, qu'il le rassure comme avant, mais il aurait au moins aimé qu'il entrouvre la porte, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et non, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait désespérément besoin qu'Allistor soit là, qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'il allait le soigner, qu'il dise qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus mal...

Mais il n'était pas venu. Alors Arthur avait arrêté d'espéré, et il avait passé la journée à regarder le vide. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit, parce que ça faisait mal de réfléchir, et il n'avait pas la force pour ça de toute façon. Et puis il s'était levé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait, mais il s'était levé. Il avait mal, démesurément mal, mais il avait quand même réussit à rester debout et à avancer. Le couloir était glacial et humide, les planches du parquets n'avaient jamais semblé aussi pourries, et un courant d'air provenant du troisième étage gifla les joues rougies d'Arthur. Il ne trembla pas. Il ne tremblait plus. C'était trop fatiguant, et trop douloureux.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, les yeux vides. La maison était silencieuse, son père ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, et la tempête avait été remplacé par une simple pluie qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. La maison craquait encore un peu sous l'effet des quelques rares bourrasques, mais globalement, tout semblait plus calme.

La salle de bain était aussi froide que le couloir, l'air s'infiltrait par l'isolation défaillante autour des fenêtres, et de l'eau ruisselait sur le mur, partant de ces mêmes brèches. Tout était morne, les couleurs n'atteignaient plus les yeux d'Arthur. Il ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à un être humain. Il se débarrassa de son t'shirt crasseux et trop grand pour lui, se retrouvant nu. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de renfiler son pantalon après que son père soit partit. Il resta là, les bras ballant, pendant quelques longues secondes, avant de faire couler l'eau dans l'évier. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle chauffe, comme d'habitude, frissonnant brièvement à cause du froid. Juste sentir ses muscles se contracter sous l'effet des courants d'air glacés lui faisait mal. Il réussit à mobiliser son bras pour passer sa main sous le filet d'eau, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit tiède. Elle était gelée. Il ne fronça pas les sourcils comme il aurait dû le faire et se contenta de fixer l'eau comme si cela allait pouvoir la faire chauffer. Il y avait un problème quelque part. Quant à savoir où...

Après de longues minutes d'attente, il finit par se résigner à se laver à l'eau froide et attrapa un bout de tissu à peu près en état qui leur servait de gant de toilette. Il en profita pour constater d'un œil morne les dégâts. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours un peu, mais il ne les sentait plus vraiment, donc ça pouvait aller. Il avait toujours mal aux fesses et dans le bas du dos, et cette douleur là, pas moyen de l'oublier, peu importe combien il essayait. Chaque mouvement la réveillait, déclenchant une brûlure intense qui semblait ronger ses chaires au plus profond de lui. Et il y avait ce liquide poisseux et séché qui collait à ses cuisses... Il avait repoussé le moment où il aurait à voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. Il passa le tissu sous l'eau et commença par l'appliquer sur son torse, étouffant un couinement. Un violent spasme contracta tout son corps en réponse à la morsure du froid, et il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça au fond... Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui le ravageait de l'intérieur.

Il se lava les bras, ne frémissant plus en passant sur les hématomes. Pas que ça ne faisait plus mal, mais il arrivait à le supporter. Il nettoya le sang séché sur son visage, se regardant sans vraiment se voir dans un miroir brisé et sale accroché au mur. S'il avait été un peu plus lucide, il se serait dit qu'il faisait peur à voir. Mais il s'en foutait, ce n'était pas important. Puis vint le moment où il dû laver ses jambes. Il déglutit nerveusement, les yeux vides, et baissa la tête. Du sang. C'était du sang qu'il avait sur les cuisses. Mélangé à une substance blanchâtre qui avait séché. Un violent haut-le-cœur lui retourna l'estomac, mais il n'avait rien à vomir. Ca faisait juste mal. Sa main se mit à trembler. Il était incapable de se laver. Il ne pouvait pas toucher à... Ca. Il se sentait mal. Vide. Il se laissa tomber par terre, étouffant un cri alors que la douleur revenait à l'assaut entre ses jambes. Le carrelage était froid et plus humide que nulle part ailleurs. D'une certaine façon, cela compensait avec le brasier qui s'agitait au niveau de ses fesses. Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté par ce sang, son propre sang, mélangé à cette chose immonde qui venait de son père... Vraiment, s'il n'avait eu ne serait que de l'eau à vomir, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Il se remit à pleurer. Doucement. Son corps était las de tout ça. Las de devoir supporter ses crises de larmes incessantes, las de devoir supporter les coups de son père, las de supporter son propre poids... Las de subir ses conneries. Arthur aussi était las, à l'intérieur. Ca ne rimait à rien. A quoi pouvait bien servir d'endurer toute cette douleur ? Il ne sortirait jamais d'ici, Allistor l'avait abandonné, son père ne venait le voir que pour le cogner... Il était inutile. Il aurait préféré mourir. Même s'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, la mort de sa mère l'avait profondément affecté et de simples allusions à la mort le terrorisait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait tentant. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, ne savait même pas si c'était possible, mais il y songeait.

De toute façon, il ne passerait pas l'hiver.

.

Plus d'électricité. Allistor n'avait trouvé que ça en explication à l'absence d'eau chaude. Ca s'était confirmé lorsqu'en entrant dans la cuisine, il s'était vu dans l'incapacité d'allumer la lumière. Il ne pensait pas que son père était à court d'argent à ce point. Il marmonna quelques jurons. Lui qui pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus merdique, il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. Il shoota dans une bouteille vide qui traînait et passa devant la porte du salon sans s'arrêter. Il savait que son père y était, certainement ivre mort, pour changer... Il alla s'enfermer dans le bureau et balança son sac de cours dans un coin.

Ne plus avoir d'électricité, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus de lumière, plus d'eau chaude, plus de moyen de faire chauffer la bouffe... Un vrai bordel. Et il était possible qu'on leur coupe l'eau par la suite. Un vrai merdier.

Il serra les dents, se débarrassa vite fait de ses fringues trempées et en enfila de nouvelles, avant de s'affaler sur son lit improvisé. Ca commençait à devenir compliqué. Sans eau, sans électricité, et avec l'hiver qui approchait, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau d'Arthur. Sans compter qu'il ne devait toujours pas manger. Pour peu que son père se retrouve une nouvelle fois au chômage, ils n'auraient même plus de nourriture...

C'était le bordel.

.

Deux semaines qu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité. Une semaine qu'on leur avait coupé l'eau. Arthur survivait à peine. Bouger devenait compliqué, ses membres étaient ankylosés et la faim lui creusait un gouffre dans l'estomac. Il avait soif aussi. De plus en plus. Sa gorge semblait s'être changée en carton. Respirer était douloureux. Ses poumons le brûlait à chaque inspiration, parfois il arrivait à l'ignorer, mais la douleur revenait, plus forte. Il se traînait, ne quittait la chambre que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Son corps entier n'était plus qu'un bloc de douleur. Il délirait un peu. Parfois, les murs se mettaient à bouger, ça tremblait, il y avait des formes indistinctes qui émergeaient des ténèbres et qui l'étouffaient. Ca lui donnait mal au crâne, juste derrière les yeux. Sa tête se mettait généralement à tourner au même moment. Il avait l'impression qu'on cherchait à l'étrangler, à le couler, qu'on le torturait. Ca faisait tellement mal...

Il y avait ces fois où le sol se gondolait soudain sous ses pieds, il tombait alors dans un gouffre sans fin, avec cette horrible sensation qui lui tordait les boyaux, comme une main refermée sur ses organes. Il ne pouvait pas se rattraper aux murs. Il se réveillait quelques instants plus tard, en sueur, au milieu du couloir, sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Certaine fois, il s'urinait dessus à cause de la panique. Il criait sans s'en rendre compte. Reprendre contact avec la réalité lui faisait affreusement mal, c'était comme un étau qui serrait sa tête sans pitié, comme des vis qui se plantaient dans son cerveau pour le faire réagir. Et en même temps, il avait l'impression d'être totalement engourdis, de ne pas pouvoir bouger, alors qu'il réussissait à se redresser. La déshydratation commençait doucement à lui faire perdre la tête. A ce rythme, il était persuadé de ne plus en avoir pour très longtemps, et il n'attendait que ça, qu'enfin tout se termine.

En l'absence d'eau, il ne pouvait plus se laver, et l'urine avait irrité méchamment l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus gras que d'habitude et le grattait sérieusement, comme son torse et ses bras en fait... Ca le démangeait de partout.

-T'aime ça, hein ? Petite pute...

Et puis il y avait son père... Son père qui l'avait plaqué contre la table de la cuisine, éclairée par une vieille lampe à huile qui fonctionnait encore. Son père qui l'avait d'abord forcé à s'agenouiller, qui l'avait obligé à sucer son sexe, qui avait faillit l'étouffer en éjaculant, qui l'avait forcé à avaler... Son père qui l'avait ensuite relevé sans aucun effort, l'avait allongé sur le ventre, sur cette table qui ne semblait plus tenir que par magie, qui lui avait baissé son pantalon et qui s'était enfoncé en lui, encore... Arthur avait hurlé encore et encore, il n'avait plus que ça à faire de toute façon... Il avait pleuré aussi, beaucoup, même si ça ne changeait rien... Sa tête tournait, il perdait connaissance l'espace d'une seconde ou deux et revenait à lui, mais le cauchemar continuait, et ça ne semblait pas avoir de fin... Dehors, la pluie s'acharnait, comme si elle essayait de rentrer, de briser ces foutues fenêtres, mais le gamin n'entendait plus rien d'autre que les grognements de son père et ses propres cris qui résonnaient violemment jusqu'au plus profond de sa tête.

-Avoue que t'aime ça... T'es comme ton frère, une petite salope... Tout juste bon à te faire baiser... Regarde-moi ça, t'écarte les cuisses comme une pute...

Un violent spasme le secoua alors qu'il sentait le sang commencer à couler entre ses jambes. Encore. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il essaya de se dégager sans savoir où il avait trouvé cette force, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut une douleur d'autant plus cuisante entre les jambes. Il s'affala de nouveau sur la table et laissa son corps se faire malmené, attendant juste que ça se termine. Son père allait bientôt avoir finit, de toute façon, et il irait se faire oublier dans sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et priant pour qu'on l'aide tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était seul.

Il y eu soudain un espèce de craquement sonore, et pendant un instant, il cru que c'était la table qui rendait l'âme, mais il ne tomba pas comme cela aurait dû être le cas. La chaleur que dégageait son père en étant ainsi pressé à son dos, elle, en revanche, disparu. Il resta immobile, pantelant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'osait pas bouger et n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force de toute façon. Il se demanda si c'était finit, mais c'était si brusque qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

Il y eu quelques longues secondes de silence, il perdit connaissance, avant de se réveiller sans plus savoir où il était. La violente douleur entre ses jambes le fit couiner pathétiquement. Même sa voix le lâchait. Il se rappela qu'il était censé respirer, et la brûlure qui consumait ses poumons ne fit qu'empirer la situation.

-Merde...

Il entrouvrit les yeux, les cils collés par les larmes qui continuaient de couler paresseusement. Il cru que son corps entier s'était mis en veille alors qu'il reconnaissait le visage d'Allistor. Tout était tellement confus que l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans la chambre, le téléphone de son père dans les mains.

-Appelle les flics, compris ? Tu sors pas de cette piaule, sous aucun prétexte.

La voix d'Allistor tremblait, ses yeux brillaient de colère, de remord, de douleur, Arthur ne savait pas trop, et ça tournait tellement autour de lui... Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait l'impression de se consumer contre la chaleur de son père, et désormais, il était gelé. La main du rouquin effleura doucement sa joue, peut-être pour voir à quel point il avait maigris, Arthur n'en savait foutrement rien.

-Reste là... T'es en sécurité ici... Appelle les flics, dis leur de ramener leurs culs ici. C'est... La baraque en ruine à la sortie du village, il vont comprendre, okay ?

Le blond hocha doucement la tête, pas sûr de tout retenir, mais peu importait, Allistor était là, avec lui, il était revenu...

-Bouge pas...

Le rouquin se releva, lui jeta un dernier regard, et partit en courant dans le couloir alors qu'un cri furieux de leur père s'élevait depuis la cuisine. Un violent spasme s'empara des muscles d'Arthur, rapidement suivit par une vague de panique. Il était repartit, il était seul, leur père était en bas, il avait mal, tellement mal, il allait mourir...

Le téléphone tomba par terre, produisant un bruit mat, qui attira son attention et apaisa pour un temps la peur. Le téléphone. Il le ramassa fébrilement, et l'ouvrit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça marchait, mais il avait déjà vu son père s'en servir. Allistor lui avait appris le numéro de la police, il avait juste à s'en souvenir... Juste...

Il mit peut-être cinq minutes à se rappeler, à réussir à taper sur les touches minuscules de l'appareil, et il porta maladroitement le combiné à son oreille. La tonalité le fit sursauter, et un léger couinement lui échappa alors qu'il entendait son paternelle jurer un étage plus bas.

Lorsqu'une voix féminine sortit du petit appareil, il eu un moment d'étonnement, ne se concentrant même pas sur ce qu'elle disait. Qu'est-ce qu'Allistor lui avait demandé de faire déjà ? Il ne savait plus... Il avait tellement mal, et la panique revenait doucement s'emparer de chaque partie de lui, rampant sous sa peau, s'incrustant dans sa chaire...

-Allô ?

C'était la deuxième fois que la jeune femme essayait d'attirer son attention, et finalement Arthur essaya de répondre. Il peinait à se figurer qu'il parlait à une autre personne, une femme, à travers ce téléphone.

-A... Allô ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.

Sa voix était rauque et faible, mais malgré cela, on devinait facilement qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne laissa pas le temps à la policière de continuer. Il entendit un craquement sonore au rée-de-chaussée, et la panique dénoua sa gorge.

-Mon... Mon père va le tuer... S'il vous plait il faut... Je vous en supplie...

Il y eu un silence d'à peine quelques secondes, et Arthur se demanda s'il était de nouveau seul.

-Où est-ce que tu es ? Demanda finalement la femme, semblant s'agiter de son côté.

-La... La maison en ruine... Près de la sortie du village... bredouilla-t-il.

Il éclata en sanglot sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, hoquetant de pathétiques « s'il vous plait », terrorisé non pas pour lui mais pour Allistor.

-Petit, ne raccroche pas, des agents arrivent, d'accord ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

-A... Arthur... couina-t-il.

-D'accord. Tu as dit qu'il allait le tuer, de qui est-ce que tu parlais ?

-Mon... Mon père... Il va... Tuer Allistor...

Un nouveau silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les sanglots du blond. Ca tournait toujours tellement... Son corps commençait à ressentir les contrecoups de la fatigue, de la panique, de la douleur, du trop pleins d'émotions...

-Qui est Allistor ?

-Mon... Frère...

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ca faisait mal et il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, les murs bougeaient tellement autour de lui, et il était concentré sur le voile noir qui essayait de tomber devant ses yeux. La femme avait dit qu'il ne devait pas raccrocher...

Pourtant, la question suivante, il ne l'entendit pas. Son corps rendit les armes. Il tomba sur le côté, se cognant la tête au passage, et essaya de résister, mais l'inconscience fut plus forte.

.

-Vingt-trois octobre, vingt-trois heures quarante-deux, domicile des Kirkland... commença l'agent Vargas, abrité sous le parvis d'une grosse baraque à l'air abandonné.

Il jeta un vague regard dégoûté vers la porte grande ouverte, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son dictaphone.

-Les deux enfants ont été sortit de la maison sans encombre, le père a été abattu alors qu'il tentait de passer en force. Les victimes vont être transférées à l'hôpital le plus proche pour un examen complet. Terminé.

Le grand homme en uniforme éteignit son appareil et traversa rapidement la cour, rejoignant l'ambulance qui stationnait derrière les voitures de police. Les gyrophares tournaient, illuminant la façade en sale état et la rendant presque encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Des hommes s'activaient de tout côté, des scientifiques, des flics, on ne faisait pas vraiment la différence dans le feu de l'action.

-Comment ils vont ? Demanda le commandant Vargas à un ambulancier.

Le soignant leva la tête, à priori surprit de le voir. Avec son mètre quatre-vingt quinze et sa carrure de CRS à peine adouci par ses cheveux bruns ondulés et ses yeux marrons clairs, le commandant était ce genre de personne qu'on n'oublie pas.

-Le plus grand des deux à dû prendre de sacrés coups pendant que le petit téléphonait, mais il est conscient. Sa tension est stable, il est couvert d'hématomes et il y a sûrement des fractures qui ont mal guéris.

-Et l'autre ?

L'ambulancier sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

-Pas génial. Il est déshydraté, affamé, il a des espèces d'engelures aux mains et aux pieds, ses cuisses et son torse sont irrités, et j'en passe...

Le commandant hocha doucement la tête. Ca faisait une bonne vingtaine d'année qu'il faisait ce travail, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il remercia l'ambulancier et remonta dans sa voiture. Un dernier regard à cette baraque, juste le temps de voir quelques flics sortir le corps du père sur un brancard, couvert par une bâche noire. Les médecins allaient faire leur job. Son travail à lui, ce sera d'interroger les deux gamins.

-Nuit de merde...

.

-Laisez-moi voir mon frère ! Gueula Allistor, essayant d'échapper à la prise de deux infirmiers.

-Du calme mon gars, ton frangin va bien, les médecins s'occupent de lui.

-Mon cul, ouais !

Le commandant Vargas soupira en regardant le jeune adolescent se débattre comme un fauve. La chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle ils étaient n'était pas très grande et puait le désinfectant et la javel, comme à peu prêt chaque centimètre carré du bâtiment, et le garçon faisait un peu tâche dans ce décor presque entièrement blanc.

-Tu veux bien t'asseoir ? Finit-il par demander.

Le rouquin le toisa furieusement, sans cesser de s'agiter. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester immobile.

-Pour faire quoi ? Gronda-t-il.

-J'ai des questions à te poser. Et si tu permet, ton frère n'a pas le droit de recevoir de visite pour le moment, il est trop faible et les médecins ont pas mal de travail.

L'adolescent pâlit et cessa doucement de s'acharner. Mais ses yeux continuaient de briller d'une espèce de rage folle. Il laissa les deux infirmiers le rasseoir sur son lit, et le commandant s'installa sur une chaise.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il aux deux infirmiers, qui semblèrent hésiter avant d'acquiescer.

Allistor les regarda sortir avec méfiance, avant de porter toute son attention sur le flic.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dis, j'ai des questions à te poser. Comme tu n'as pas dû m'écouter tout à l'heure, je vais me présenter encore une fois : je suis le commandant Roma Vargas, et c'est moi qui me charge de l'enquête.

-Ouais ouais... grogna Allistor.

Roma marqua une pause et détailla avec plus de précision ce gamin. Il était assez grand pour son âge sans que ce soit flagrant. Il n'était pas vraiment maigre, ça se voyait qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim, mais rien d'inquiétant. Ses cheveux étaient roux, presque rouges, sales et lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ses yeux, d'ailleurs... Ils étaient bleu-vert, et semblaient abriter toute la haine du monde.

-Bon, on va commencer simplement : ton nom ?

-Allistor Kirkland...

-Age ?

-Seize.

Ca se voyait à sa tête que les questions l'agaçaient, mais Roma ne fit aucune remarque.

-On va reprendre depuis le début, si tu permets. Tu as un petit frère...

-Arthur.

-... Arthur, et ton père vous battait.

Allistor se tendit, serra les poings et les dents, mais ne se démonta pas et ne détourna pas le regard. C'était comme s'il était en guerre contre le monde. Contre ce commandant qui se tenait devant lui. Contre les médecins qui essayaient seulement de le soigner. Il ne faisait confiance à personne et se méfiait sans arrêt.

-Ouais, cracha-t-il en rejetant d'un mouvement de tête une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il vous faisait ?

-Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ? Cingla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Vous voulez que je vous explique comment il venait me chercher dans ma chambre tôt le matin pour me foutre une rouste avant de partir au boulot ? Comment je devais me magner le cul pour rentrer tôt le soir et éviter qu'il cogne trop Arthur ? Comment il l'enfermait dans ce putain de placard? C'est ça que vous voulez ?!

-« Rentrer » ? Tu sortais ? Demanda Roma sans relever son ton agressif et en prenant tout en note.

-J'allais au bahut... marmonna Allistor. C'est quoi cette enquête foireuse ? Vous avez pas ça dans un de vos dossiers de merde ?

-Si, sûrement, mais je ne voulais pas attendre d'avoir l'autorisation d'aller regarder.

L'inspecteur nota encore quelques mots sur son bloc, sentant le regard menaçant de l'adolescent sur lui. Bon... La pire partie restait à venir.

-Les médecins t'ont ausculté.

-Ouais...

Le rouquin était méfiant, ça se voyait à sa façon de plisser les yeux et de froncer les sourcils. C'était compréhensible. On ne pouvait pas lui demander de se comporter comme tout le monde alors qu'il avait passé seize ans dans cette maison, avec un monstre pour père et un petit frère à protéger.

-Ils ont... Relevé des traces d'agressions sexuelles.

Le garçon pâlit brusquement, et dû faire un sacré effort pour garder la tête haute.

-Et ?

-Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?!

-C'est important. Je ne te le demanderais pas si ça ne l'était pas. Mais il faut que je sache.

Il y eu un silence qui semblait s'éterniser. Allistor hésitait. Malgré son attitude défensive, il était facile de comprendre ses expressions, surtout quand on avait une expérience comme celle de Roma en matière d'interrogatoire.

-Il y a quelques mois... finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

-D'accord... Il a recommencé souvent ?

Le commandant essayait de se montrer compatissant, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon comportement à adopter avec un gosse pareil. Il en eu la confirmation en croisant son regard noir.

-J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié de merde !

Il se leva d'un bon, les poings serrés, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un geste du flic pour lui sauter dessus et le cogner de toutes ses forces. Roma se contenta de le jauger calmement, avant de refermer son bloc de feuilles.

-On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Il faut encore que j'aille interroger Arthur.

-Vous approchez pas de mon frère, gronda sourdement Allistor.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Il faut que j'ai son témoignage. Et le tien. Même si tu n'es pas très coopératif.

Allistor eu un léger moment d'hésitation, avant de marmonner.

-Si je réponds à vos foutues questions, vous le laisserez tranquille ?

-Il faudra que je lui pose quelques questions de bases, et que je sache ce que votre père lui a fait exactement, mais si j'ai ton témoignage complet maintenant, je pourrais attendre quelques jours avant d'aller le voir.

Nouveau silence. Roma lui laissa le temps. Ce gamin était intelligent et réfléchi, peut-être un peu trop mature pour son âge. Enfin, cela pouvait difficilement être autrement vu l'éducation qu'il avait reçu...

Finalement, il retourna s'asseoir et attendit la prochaine question avec une espèce de résignation terrifiante.

-Ta mère... commença l'inspecteur en rouvrant son carnet.

-Elle est morte quand Arthur est né, répondit immédiatement le rouquin. Le vieux lui avait tapé dessus un peu avant et ça a déclenché les contractions, je crois. Elle était faible, et elle a pas supporté.

-Et... Qu'est-ce que ton père a fait du cadavre ?

-Aucune putain d'idée.

-Pourquoi Arthur n'allait pas à l'école ?

-Le vieux voulait pas s'encombrer avec ça je crois. Et c'est plus chiant de forcer à un gamin à fermer sa gueule. C'était trop risqué, Arthur aurait pu dire aux profs la vérité, ou quelqu'un aurait pu voir les bleus. Je lui ai appris ce que je pouvais. Il est pas con.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, sourit doucement Roma.

Il sentait une certaine absence chez le garçon. Depuis qu'il s'était rassit, il répondait aux questions sans rechigner, et sa voix restait posée, presque évasive. C'était comme s'il n'était pas vraiment dans la pièce.

-Donc... Ta mère est morte, tu es resté seul avec un père violent et alcoolique, et ton petit-frère à élever, tout en allant en cours la journée.

-Ouais.

-Il te frappait, il frappait ton petit-frère, il l'enfermait dans un placard, et il t'a violé.

-Il m'a pas...

-Forcé une personne à avoir un rapport sexuel alors qu'elle ne le souhaite pas, c'est du viol. Et de la pédophilie lorsque la personne en question est mineure. C'est d'autant plus grave lorsque c'est entre un père et son fils.

Roma comprenait. C'était difficile pour quelqu'un de fier et possessif comme Allistor d'admettre qu'on avait été violé. Qu'on avait perdu contre quelqu'un. Qu'on l'avait laissé dominer, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il devait se dire que c'était parce qu'il avait été trop faible. Il devait haïr son père plus encore qu'il n'était imaginable de haïr quelqu'un, et il s'était sûrement repassé en boucle la première fois où il avait dû supporter ça en se reprochant de ne pas avoir réagit.

-Rien n'est de ta faute, et...

-Je le sais ça, putain ! Je suis pas con ! Me prenez pas pour une gonzesse !

-Ca n'a rien à voir...

-C'est la faute de ce fils de pute ! C'est sa putain de faute !

D'une certaine façon, le flic avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune Kirkland craquer. Qu'il montrait qu'il avait été affecté par tout ça, qu'il montrait qu'il en voulait réellement à la terre entière, qu'il avait en lui une espèce de bombe à retardement qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

-Oui, c'est sa faute. Mais il ne vous fera plus de mal maintenant, ni à toi ni à ton frère.

Allistor se calma doucement, sans écouter ce que racontait l'inspecteur.

-On a finit ?

-Je pense que oui. Si j'ai d'autres questions, je reviendrais te voir.

-On va encore rester longtemps ici ?

-Tu pourras sortir bientôt, mais ton frère a besoin de beaucoup de soins. Vous serez placés en foyer à votre sortie de l'hôpital, jusqu'à trouver une famille d'adoption, ou jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez gérer vos vies seuls.

-Arthur a aucun papier, il est déclaré nul part.

-Ca peut s'arranger. On verra ça quand il sera un peu rétablit. En l'absence de famille proche, tu seras sûrement désigné comme responsable légal.

Le rouquin hocha simplement la tête. Roma ne doutait pas qu'il ait tout compris, il devait sûrement réfléchir à ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il serait en foyer. Ses cheveux cachaient en parties ses yeux, lui arrivant un peu en-dessous des paupières.

-Tu peux te doucher et te changer si tu veux. Tant que tu ne fous pas le bazar.

C'est sur un doigt d'honneur plein de dédain et de fureur que le commandant quitta la chambre. Ce gamin avait quelque chose d'à la fois très attachant et très effrayant. Machinalement, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Arthur. Pas physiquement, il l'avait vaguement vu pendant l'intervention : assez petit, affreusement maigre, couvert de bleus, d'écorchures, les cheveux blonds et encore plus sales que ceux d'Allistor, et sentant l'urine, le vomis et la sueur à plein nez. Le sang aussi.

Il regarda sa montre. Il restait une dizaine de minutes avant la fin des visites, et il décida d'aller chercher le médecin en charge du gosse. Il connaissait l'hôpital comme sa poche, à force d'y être venu autant pour des raisons personnelles que professionnelles, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Un petit passage à l'accueil pour connaître le nom du médecin, et il remontait déjà, s'aventurant dans un autre bloc que celui où se trouvait Allistor. Quelques questions aux infirmières, aux internes, et enfin il trouva son homme.

-Oh, ce garçon...

Le médecin était d'une tête plus petit que l'inspecteur et portait des lunettes carrées. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, les lunettes marquèrent l'esprit de Roma.

-On l'a perfusé pour l'eau et les nutriments, on essaye de réparer quelques lésions. Sa tension est de nouveau stable, mais il est très faible. Il a l'intérieur des cuisses totalement irritée, et il s'est égratigné à force de gratter sa tête et son torse.

-Démangeaisons ? Demanda curieusement l'inspecteur.

-Il a dû être piqué par des bestioles, et il avait des poux. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu autant. Ses ongles étaient cassés, aussi. Et...

Le médecin marqua une hésitation, avant de baisser la voix.

-Il a des marques d'agressions sexuelles. Récentes et moins récentes.

-Oui, son frère a aussi été violé.

-En tout cas, il est stable pour l'instant, mais toujours inconscient. On a encore pas mal d'examens à lui faire passer, alors si vous voulez lui parler, ce ne sera pas tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard, Roma était dehors. Il pleuvait encore, et il leva les yeux vers le ciel couvert. Parfois, il détestait son métier...

.

-Arthur Kirkland, treize ans...

Arthur hocha péniblement la tête, terrorisé. Tout était trop blanc autour de lui, il avait mal partout, il y avait ces énormes aiguilles fichées dans son bras, ces hommes et ces femmes en blancs qui ne cessaient de venir le voir, de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne savait pas répondre, et maintenant il y avait cet homme gigantesque à la peau légèrement foncés qui débarquait... Il avait peur, il ne savait pas à qui il parlait, l'homme avait vaguement dit quelque chose comme quoi il était commandant, mais Arthur ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il voulait voir Allistor, ne savait pas où il était, ne savait pas où était son père, et son nouvel environnement le terrorisait.

-Détends-toi, je vais juste te poser des questions, sourit Roma.

Le blondinet ne se détendit pas le moins du monde. Ce type ne ressemblait pas à son père, ne ressemblait pas à Allistor, ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaissait, tout comme la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à des questions, mais il savait qu'il le ferait quand même, car il était fondamentalement incapable de résister à qui que ce soit. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, il se souvenait bien de ce que ça avait donné.

-J'ai déjà interrogé ton frère, donc ça ira assez vite. Concrètement, j'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que ton père t'a fait. Tu peux prendre ton temps.

Arthur le dévisagea quelques secondes, cherchant à comprendre tout en même temps sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur aucun mot. Ca ne faisait pas sens dans sa tête. En fait, sa tête était incroyablement vide.

-Je...

-Tu veux que je pose des questions ? Proposa gentiment l'inspecteur.

Arthur hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Par quoi commencer. Ce qu'il avait le droit de dire ou non, ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas, parce que ces derniers temps il avait l'impression de vivre sans être vraiment dans son corps et il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait inventé et ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu.

-Depuis quand ton père te bat-il ?

-Depuis... Toujours, je crois... C'est... C'est pas sa faute, il boit beaucoup, et il...

-Doucement Arthur, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas là pour juger, je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, un peu gêné et totalement flippé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait de défendre son père. Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru être la seule chose à faire.

-Tu n'as jamais été à l'école. Est-ce qu'il te laissait sortir de la maison ?

-N... Non... Je devais juste faire la vaisselle et à manger pour quand il rentrait mais... Je devais pas sortir... Mais je l'ai fais... Une fois...

Un violent spasme contracta ses muscles, déclenchant une vague de douleur dans tout son corps. Il serra les dents et essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Les habitudes sont tenaces...

-Où est-ce que tu es allé?

-De... Devant la maison... Mais papa est rentré et il m'a vu... Il m'a fait rentrer et il... M'a enfermé dans le placard...

-Il t'y enfermait souvent ?

-Avant non... Mais après il... Le faisait presque tout le temps... C'est Allistor qui me faisait sortir en rentrant de l'école...

-D'accord... Il te laissait manger ?

-Oui... Des boîtes de conserve... Allistor allait les chercher, et on se débrouillait pour tenir jusqu'à la fois d'après.

Arthur n'osait pas regarder cet homme dans les yeux. Il le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi. Et toutes ces questions lui faisaient peur. Mais Allistor avait répondu aux siennes, alors il devait répondre, lui aussi.

-Arthur... Les médecins ont dit que ton papa t'avait fait des choses... Intimes. Tu peux m'en parler ?

Le garçon mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il entendait pas « intime ». Lorsqu'il eu compris, il cru qu'il allait vomir, mais il réussit à ravaler la bile qui montait. Il pouvait le faire. Allistor l'avait fait. Il avait juste... A raconter... Mais il se sentait tellement minable... Les larmes lui piquaient déjà les yeux. Pathétique. Vraiment pathétique.

-Prend ton temps.

-Il... Il était en colère... Parce que je faisais plus à manger... Alors il a dit... Qu'il devait être un bon père et me punir...

Et voilà, il pleurait...

-Alors il... M'a frappé et il m'a forcé à monter dans la chambre... Il... Il m'a... Touché et...

Il n'était plus vraiment sûr que le policier comprenne ce qu'il disait tant il sanglotait, mais il ne l'interrompait pas, alors il continua.

-Il m'a mis... Sa ceinture dans la bouche... Et...

Le sanglot suivant fut trop violent pour qu'il puisse parler. Il avait réussit à oublier, d'une certaine façon. A confiner ces souvenirs dans une boîte dans sa tête, et à pousser cette boîte bien loin pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à la rouvrir. Et voilà qu'il déballait tout à un étranger, et ça faisait mal et peur. Il ressentait encore les mains moites de son père caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il ressentait encore son membre bouger sans ménagement en lui, il entendait sa voix, ses gémissements...

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui... souffla finalement Roma en se levant. Repose toi et reprend des forces, d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité ici, les médecins vont te soigner, et tu pourras retourner avec ton frère.

Arthur n'eut pas le courage et le force de demander où ils iraient. Au fond, peu importait.

.

Ca avait fait un choc à Allistor de revoir Arthur. Le soir où le cauchemar avait pris fin, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment le regarder, il devait empêcher son père de monter, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, il ne pouvait que constater l'état effrayant dans lequel se trouvait son petit-frère. A cause des examens médicaux d'Arthur et leurs séances de psy respectives, ça avait été très compliqué de se voir, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture d'un agent de police, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux.

Arthur s'était assoupie contre la portière, encore sérieusement amaigris, mais un peu moins pâle. On lui avait coupé les cheveux, tout comme à Allistor, et cela lui fit bizarre de ne plus le voir avec une frange qui cachait ses yeux. Les plus petits hématomes avaient disparus, seuls restaient les griffures qu'il s'était lui-même infligé à cause des poux et des autres insectes, les bleus trop volumineux pour disparaître en si peu de temps -pour peu qu'un mois soit peu de temps- et les blessures mentales, bien sûr.

-On a une petite heure de route, tu devrais dormir mon gars, lui lança le flic.

Allistor haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Arthur seul, sans défense. Il continua de l'observer du coin de l'oeil, tout en observant le paysage. Ils changeaient de vie. Pour lui qui avait déjà été à l'école, ce n'était pas si impressionnant que ça, il avait l'habitude de vivre en communauté. Mais pour Arthur, ce serait une véritable épreuve. Et Allistor n'était pas sûr qu'il soit prêt pour ça. En plus de ça, il était prévu que le blond suive des cours pour le remettre au niveau qu'il aurait dû avoir à son âge, afin qu'il entre au collège le plus tôt possible.

-Foyer de merde... marmonna Allistor à voix basse.

Parfois, il avait juste envie de dire à ces flics d'aller se faire foutre et de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Arthur n'était pas prêt et ne le serait jamais. Allistor n'était pas près d'admettre que son frère pouvait se débrouiller sans lui, et encore moins avoir une vie normale. Jamais de la vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Du coup nous passons désormais à la période de transition entre la partie un et la partie deux. Cette transition fait cinq chapitres, et restera dans la continuité directe de la partie un. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première. J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, et qui laissent des commentaires, ou qui mettent cette fiction en favoris. Ca me touche vraiment, et c'est grâce à vous que je continue à l'écrire.**

 **Donc, actuellement j'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre 22, sachez que je n'ai strictement rien foutu pendant les semaines de vacances à cause de la tonne de devoirs que j'avais à faire... Bref, je continu bon gré mal gré, et j'espère ne jamais avoir de retard...**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Eh oui ! Là ça va, on va entrer dans une partie un peu moins horrible. J'espère que ça te plaira, et merci beaucoup de laisser un review à chaque fois !**_

 _ **Simple Demoiselle : Je ne m'y connais vraiment pas en services sociaux, donc il est possible que la partie qui va suivre soit totalement à côté de la plaque, auquel cas je m'en excuse sincèrement. En tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir réussit à créer un véritable sentiment d'antipathie à l'égard du père d'Arthur et d'Allistor, c'était ce que je voulais, donc j'estime que mon objectif est attend. J'espère que la prochaine partie de plaira !**_

 _ **Loulyss : Merci ! C'est vrai que ce chapitre est peut-être celui que je préfère de la partie 1... Et j'avoue que j'avais moi aussi besoin de passer à une partie plus joyeuse, sur la fin ce n'était pas facile de tenir le rythme sur des chapitres aussi sinistres. C'est moi qui te remercie !**_

 _ **Croque-mots : Eh non, ce n'est pas la fin ! Juste une fin de partie ! La fin est libératrice, en effet, je suis vraiment ravie que tu l'aies ressentit de la sorte, c'était l'effet attendu. J'espère que la transition te conviendra !**_

* * *

 **Titre : Pain Guide us to Insanity ~ _Transition_**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/comfort**

 **Characters : Allistor Kirkland (Scotland), Arthur Kirkland (England), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), OC**

 **Pairing : /**

* * *

-Arthur, on est arrivé.

C'était la voix de son frère qui l'avait réveillé. Pendant une brève fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il était encore chez lui, qu'Allistor allait bientôt partir en cours, pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il ne paniqua pas, l'engourdissement de ses membres et de son esprit ne le lui permettait pas. Il y avait une petite fenêtre contre sa joue. Et il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il avait l'impression d'être accroché… D'ailleurs il était assis…

-Hey…

Il tourna faiblement la tête et croisa le regard presque turquoise d'Allistor. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet, peut-être juste agacé. Arthur commença alors à réaliser qu'il n'était pas censé être là. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Allistor ne venait plus le réveiller, alors pourquoi était-il là ? Enfin… C'était où, _là_ ?

-Allez, magne-toi le cul.

Il se redressa et constata qu'il était bel et bien attaché. A bien y regarder, il était dans une voiture. Il se rappela alors qu'on était venu les chercher à l'hôpital pour les emmener dans un foyer. Un violent frisson d'appréhension le secoua. Il avait pu parler avec une assistante sociale, et elle lui avait expliqué ce qui se passerait une fois que ses soins seraient terminés. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus seulement vivre avec son frère, mais aussi avec d'autres enfants, de son âge ou non, et qu'il allait devoir rattraper son retard scolaire. Il était loin d'être rassuré. Il n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté l'envie de rencontrer d'autres gens. Il voulait sortir, mais pas côtoyer d'autres personnes que son père et son frère, pour peu qu'il ait voulu côtoyer son père.

Il sentit soudain la main d'Allistor détacher la ceinture qui le retenait maintenu à son siège.

-Tu te bouge, oui ou merde ?

-Désolé…

Arthur eu le réflexe de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient plus assez longs pour lui tomber devant les yeux. Cela lui fit bizarre, et il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, les doigts emmêlés à ses mèches désormais courtes. Allistor se pencha pour lui ouvrir la portière, avant de sortir lui-même de son côté. Un courant d'air s'infiltra dans l'habitacle, rappelant un peu à Arthur la première fois qu'il avait ouvert la porte de la maison pour sortir dans le jardin.

Il regarda distraitement les graviers gris foncé, incapable de tout enregistrer. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Il y avait eu l'arrestation de son père, les questions des policiers, des médecins, les soins, les piqûres, le retour d'Allistor, le départ pour le foyer...

Il sentit soudain la main de son frère l'attraper par l'épaule et le forcer à descendre de la voiture. Même s'il était perdu et désorienté, il l'entendit marmonner des insultes. Arthur commençait à avoir l'habitude.

-Ah, vous voilà !

Le petit blond frissonna violemment. Ce n'était pas la même voix que celle qu'il avait entendu au téléphone, alors qu'il appelait la police et que son frère et son père se battaient à l'étage en dessous. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, elles se ressemblaient... Uniquement parce que c'était une femme qui parlait, sûrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de voix.

-Excusez le retard, on a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à faire le changement de voiture à la frontière...

Ca c'était le policier qui s'était occupé d'eux quand ils avaient changé de véhicule... Il s'en souvenait...

-Pas de problème ! Rentrez donc, ne restez pas dans le froid !

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était vrai qu'il faisait froid. Par réflexe, Arthur se cala contre Allistor, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'attendit alors à être repoussé... Rien n'arrivait. Le rouquin ne faisait pas spécialement d'effort pour l'aider à se réchauffer, mais il ne l'éloignait pas non plus. Arthur ne sut pas trop quoi en penser, et préféra profiter de cette opportunité. Il se blottit contre son flanc et attendit, terrifié et stressé. C'était presque la même sensation que lorsqu'il attendait que son père rentre le soir, tout en sachant qu'il allait se prendre une grosse raclée. C'était la même sensation dans son ventre. La même boule dans sa gorge. Il semblait avoir oublié comment parler.

Soudain, Allistor se mit en marche, et Arthur fut obligé de s'accrocher à son bras pour se mettre en route à son tour. Les graviers le déstabilisaient un peu : ça s'enfonçait, ça roulait son ses pieds, parfois ça se plantait dans ses chaussures à tel point que ça lui faisait un peu mal... Peut-être parce que ses pieds restaient une partit sensible de son corps.

Soudain, une douce chaleur lécha son visage. La pluie qui tombait en toutes petites gouttes cessa de s'accrocher à ses cheveux et de rouler sur son visage, et les cailloux furent remplacer par du carrelage. Il finit par convenir qu'il pourrait être bon de relever la tête, et il regarda autour de lui, toujours fermement agrippé au bras d'Allistor.

Le hall était assez grand sans que ce soit vraiment impressionnant, le carrelage presque orange s'étalait jusqu'au pièces adjacentes, et les murs étaient blanc sur leur partie supérieure, et bardé de bois sur la moitié inférieure. Il y avait un escalier assez large et en bon état, juste devant une double porte en bois plus claire que le bardage. Deux autres portes se trouvaient sur le mur d'en face, et un couloir s'élançait à côté de l'escalier. Un gros luminaire pendait du plafond et diffusait une lumière dorée qui se reflétait sur les murs et la fenêtre qui était près de la porte d'entrée.

Son regard se porta alors sur la femme qui les accompagnait. Même de dos, on devinait qu'elle était assez âgée, sans pour autant qu'Arthur sache comment il pouvait le savoir. Ca se sentait. Ses cheveux bruns était ramené en un chignon serré, et elle avait un tablier blanc sur une robe longue marron. Les petits talons qu'elle portait claquait sur le carrelage et rythmaient ses pas. Tout semblait résonner alors qu'un silence s'installait.

-Je vous laisse les gamins. Normalement vous avez leur dossier, si vous avez besoin d'autres choses n'hésitez pas à appeler.

Le policier ne semblait pas spécialement enchanté d'être là, ou plutôt il semblait épuisé, ce qui se comprenait. Il avait roulé pendant plusieurs heures, et il avait encore le chemin inverse à faire.

La vielle femme se retourna enfin, et Arthur pu confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà : elle était vraiment âgée. Des rides s'étendaient sur son front et ses joues, au coin de ses yeux, et aux coins de ses lèvres. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une joie de vivre certaine, et elle adressa un grand sourire à l'officier.

-Pas de problème. Nous vous enverrons les résultats des examens médicaux complémentaires, de toute façon.

Arthur se sentait de trop. Et le mutisme d'Allistor n'aidait pas. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se dire que cet endroit était sa nouvelle maison. Déjà, le terme même de « maison » était assez difficile à intégrer pour lui.

-Bonne soirée.

Après un vague signe de tête dans leur direction, le policier s'éclipsa, les laissant seul avec la vieille femme. Arthur se sentit d'autant plus oppressé et se planqua derrière Allistor.

-Bonjour tous les deux, je m'appelle Kate, et c'est moi qui gère ce foyer.

Allistor marmonna vite fait un « bonjour ». Ainsi agrippé à son dos, Arthur pouvait sentir à quel point il était tendu.

-Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, vous avez le temps de vous installer, et je viendrais vous chercher pour le repas.

Arthur n'avait pas le courage de répondre, Allistor ne semblait pas prêt à le faire, alors Kate dû se contenter d'un silence gênant. Elle ne sembla pourtant pas s'en offusquer et leur fit signe de la suivre.

-Toutes les chambres sont à l'étage. Il y a aussi deux salles de bains communes. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a la cantine, les cuisines, une bibliothèque, mon bureau, la laverie et une salle d'étude. Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez et à peu près quand vous voulez, il y a juste une heure pour le couvre-feu et les repas. Des questions ?

Arthur ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait, mais cela semblait faire sens dans la tête d'Allistor. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'il allait passer une partie de sa vie ici, et qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec d'autres enfants, il ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle chambre, à la limite, il aurait préféré rester à l'hôpital. Et Allistor qui ne disait toujours rien...

-Vous êtes dans la même chambre, et il n'y a pas d'autres enfants avec vous, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux dans un premier temps. Si vous voulez changer de chambre après, vous pourrez venir m'en parler. Oh, et si vous avez besoin, il y a l'infirmerie, près de mon bureau. Je vous montrerais tout à l'heure.

-Et pour les cours ? Marmonna Allistor.

-Tu reprendras l'école si tu le souhaites et quand tu le voudras. Je ferais une demande pour que tu ailles au lycée du coin. Sinon, tu pourras étudier ici.

-Et Arthur ?

Kate marqua une petite pose alors qu'ils terminaient de monter les escaliers. C'était étrange de ne pas sentir les marches craquer sous ses pieds, de ne pas craindre que tout ne s'effondre à chaque instant.

-Il va déjà rattraper son retard scolaire ici. Suivant comment il s'en sort, il est possible qu'il intègre un collège ou un lycée.

Arthur sentit Allistor se tendre, mais il ne posa pas de question. En fait, il était totalement incapable de parler. Sa gorge était trop serrée, et c'était comme si les mots se bousculaient trop vite dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse articuler quoi que ce soit. Il tremblait légèrement, de froid, d'appréhension, il ne savait pas trop. Il restait accroché à la veste de son frère comme à sa vie. Il voulait rentrer. Rentrer dans leur ancienne maison, que son père soit là ou non, c'était beaucoup trop effrayant et stressant de changer de vie comme ça... Il n'était pas près... Et Kate l'intimidait, sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi. Pourtant elle avait l'air gentille.

-Voila, votre chambre est ici. La salle de bain est juste en face. Je vous laisse vous installer, il y a déjà des vêtements et des draps propres.

Allistor marmonna un « merci » et ouvrit la porte en bois sombre que la vieille femme leur désignait. Il entraina Arthur dans son sillage, et le petit blond se laissa faire sans résister. Il commençait à avoir un peu mal aux pieds.

La chambre était plus petite que celle qu'ils avaient dans la maison de leur père, mais elle semblait neuve. Deux lits étaient appuyés chacun contre un mur, une fenêtre s'étalait juste entre eux, et une table de chevet se trouvait à côté de chaque matelas, juste sous la vitre. Au pied des lits, il y avait un bureau en bois clair, de la même couleur que les petits commodes qui étaient de chaque côté de la porte. Les murs étaient couvert de papier-peint ocre, et le sol était en parquet.

-C'est...

-Quel lit ? Le coupa Allistor.

Arthur mis un temps à comprendre la question. Et il n'avait aucune foutu idée de la réponse.

-Je... Sais pas...

Le rouquin soupira et le força à le lâcher. Un gros sentiment de vide envahit Arthur, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il regarda son grand-frère s'approprier le lit de droite, et il s'approcha timidement de l'autre. Tout cela était beaucoup trop étrange, et perturbant... Allistor s'affala sur son lit et soupira longuement. Le blond le regarda, indécis, avant de s'asseoir presque timidement sur son matelas. Même en sachant qu'il était propre, il avait l'impression de salir les draps blancs.

Un silence s'installa. Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire, Allistor ne semblait pas vouloir parler. C'était terriblement gênant et oppressant. Certainement pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, Arthur se dit qu'il n'aurait vraiment jamais dû quitter l'hôpital. D'après le policier qui les avait conduits ici, ils avaient passé la frontière écossaise et étaient maintenant en Angleterre. Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Tout était à peu près pareil entre ici et son ancienne maison.

Finalement, il se coucha et se roula en boule. Le matelas lui faisait moins mal au dos, et les draps semblaient caresser son corps. Il avait encore de sacrées marques là où il s'était gratté, ses pieds étaient toujours très sensibles, et même s'il n'avait plus de poux, il avait toujours le réflexe de se gratter. Il était épuisé. Il avait repris du poids, un peu. Mais il ne se sentait plus vraiment... Lui. Pour peu qu'il se soit déjà sentit « lui ».

-Tu vas retourner à l'école... ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à obtenir une réponse, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer.

-Je pense pas.

La voix d'Allistor était rauque et grave. Arthur ne se rappelait pas qu'elle était aussi lourde, presque menaçante. Cela le fit frissonner. Et puis soudain il se rappela du chat. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, sa fourrure grise et soyeuse s'imposa dans son esprit. Ses yeux verts, aussi verts que les siens maintenant qu'il y pensait ses moustaches fines et blanches, ses oreilles triangulaires...

-Tu crois qu'il y a des chats ici... ?

Allistor se redressa et dévisagea son frère, alors que ce dernier fixait le parquet entre leurs lits.

-Aucune putain d'idée, fini-il par répondre. Pourquoi ?

Arthur haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas la force d'expliquer, et il n'était de toute façon pas certain de trouver les mots pour le faire. Il avait déjà parlé de ce chat à Allistor, il s'en rappelait, mais ce n'était pas très grave si son frère ne s'en souvenait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important. Enfin ça l'était pour lui, mais pas pour Allistor.

Le rouquin se recoucha et regarda le plafond, écoutait l'air de rien la respiration de son frère. Il n'en montrait rien, mais il s'inquiétait un peu. Arthur n'avait rien connu d'autre que leur ancienne maison, avec leur père violent. Ce changement d'environnement ne pouvait pas lui faire du bien. Déjà, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on les avait envoyés dans ce putain de foyer. Il était largement capable de s'occuper de son cadet seul, c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. Il aurait pu se débrouiller. Il avait juste à trouver un travail, et avec les aides auxquelles ils avaient droit, il aurait pu leur trouver un endroit où vivre et payer les factures. Et Arthur n'aurait jamais eu à sortir, n'aurait jamais eu à se confronter à la vie réelle. Il serait resté avec lui, et seulement avec lui. C'était ça qui faisait peur à Allistor -pour peu qu'il puisse avoir peur- : que son frère s'éloigne. Qu'il soit capable de se débrouiller seul. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'Arthur avait de grosses capacités. Rattraper son retard scolaire ne serait pas vraiment compliqué, et bientôt il allait aller à l'école, comme tout adolescent normal. Et il n'aurait plus besoin de son frère. C'était ça qui terrorisait Allistor, autant que cela le frustrait. Oui, c'était plutôt ça. Il était furieux.

 _-Dis-moi, Allistor..._

 _Le rouquin toisa le policier avec une haine certaine. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'Arthur allait bien et qu'il avait été interrogé, il estimait qu'il n'avait plus à répondre à ces questions de merde. Pourtant l'inspecteur revenait à la charge sans arrêt._

 _-Tu savais que ton père faisait du mal à Arthur, tu savais qu'il irait immédiatement en prison si la police était prévenue... Et pourtant tu n'as rien fait._

 _Allistor se tendit immédiatement et serra les poings. Est-ce qu'il risquait quelque chose en lui cassant la gueule ? Et au fond, est-ce qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre ?_

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas prévenu la police ? Tu pouvais le faire, tu pouvais sortir de la maison, tu pouvais aller en ville... Tu aurais pu éviter tout ça à ton petit frère, t'éviter tout ça, et tu n'as rien fait._

 _-Fermez la ! Explosa-t-il. Vous savez rien alors fermez votre grande gueule !_

 _Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à impressionner le policier, mais si ça avait été le cas, c'était un échec total. Il était furieux. Il avait envie de le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne pouvait comprendre._

 _-Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu n'as prévenu personne alors que ton père te battait et battait ton frère._

 _-Et je leur aurais dit quoi, putain ?! Mon bâtard de père est peut-être fort, mais je suis pas une taffiole ! Je sais me défendre ! Et je peux protéger Arthur !_

 _L'inspecteur le jaugea calmement, avant de se lever de sa chaise. Ce type était terriblement agaçant._

 _-Non, Allistor. Si tu en avais été capable, Arthur ne serait pas dans cet état, et toi non plus._

 _Il referma la porte de la chambre alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir aussi blanc que tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce putain d'hôpital._

Allistor serra les dents et s'accrocha aux draps. Il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait retenu de casser la gueule de ce flic de merde. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur, roulé en boule sur son lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment dormir. Son souffle était encore trop inégal. De larges traces de griffures écarlates partaient de son cou et disparaissaient sous son t'shirt noir. Mais Allistor savait qu'elles descendaient bien plus bas, même s'il n'avait plus vu son frère torse-nu depuis... Longtemps. Il savait aussi que son cuir chevelu était à vif à force d'avoir été gratté, et ses pieds restaient très sensibles. Il ne pouvait pas marcher trop longtemps. D'après les médecins, les engelures n'étaient jamais vraiment parties, c'était juste qu'il s'était habitué à la douleur, en quelque sorte.

Sa faute. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Il détailla la masse somme toute petite de son frère. Il semblait perdu au milieu des draps, et pourtant le lit était loin d'être grand. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était de la faute de leur père. Et de la faute d'Arthur. Il l'avait protégé aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le blond n'avait pas été capable de se débrouiller seul. Au fond, ce n'était de la faute de personne. Et il était fatigué de chercher des coupables.

Il tourna le dos à son frère et soupira.

-Tu devrais te doucher, après manger, lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

Un vague marmonnement lui appris qu'il avait entendu. Il fallait qu'il prenne des douches très chaudes pour ses pieds, et Allistor le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas appliquer les conseils -voir les ordres- des médecins. D'une certaine façon, Arthur agissait comme un gamin capricieux, et cela énervait énormément le rouquin. Mais il s'efforçait de ne pas y songer. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était très important. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accorder beaucoup d'intérêt à Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne se côtoient que le moins possible, pour éviter que l'un d'eux ne soit blessé. Allistor ne savait plus trop de quoi il était capable. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent tous les deux leurs marques, il acceptait de le protéger un peu, mais il faudrait qu'il se débrouille seul. C'était très contradictoire. Il voulait que son frère ne dépende que de lui, mais paradoxalement, il ne voulait pas s'occuper de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Sa vie était un putain de merdier.

Un silence assez pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Arthur semblait cogiter de son côté, et Allistor n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une discussion. Pour parler de quoi, déjà ?

Ce furent finalement quatre coups secs frappés à la porte qui le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il se leva sans grande envie et alla ouvrir, jetant un coup d'oeil à Arthur qui semblait s'être rendormis. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil, et il avait beaucoup de mal à se rétablir.

Kate lui adressa un sourire assez maternant alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte. Allistor lui trouva de nombreuses ressemblances avec quelques professeurs qu'il avait eu. Il n'arrivait pas à en trouver avec sa mère. Il se souvenait d'elle pourtant, mais rien en Kate ne la lui rappelait.

-Le repas est prêt, vous pouvez descendre.

-Arthur dort, marmonna-t-il seulement en sortant dans le couloir.

Il referma assez doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller son frère et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne stressait pas vraiment à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres adolescents. Il s'en foutait. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne qui stress énormément à la rentrée des classes, et il se moquait pas mal de se soumettre aux regards critiques des autres. Tant qu'on lui foutait la paix, il n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à eux.

Alors il suivit Kate dans les couloirs, redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, pour ensuite s'engager dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, à l'infirmerie, au bureau de Kate et à ce qui ressemblait à une cantine. Des cris et des éclats de voix filtraient dans le couloir. Ca ressemblait un peu au self du lycée, même si Allistor n'y avait pas beaucoup mangé. Parfois, un gars assez sympa de sa classe lui proposait de lui payer le repas. Autrement, il ne mangeait pas le midi.

-Les repas se prennent ici, de sept heures à neuf heures et demi pour le petit-déjeuner, de onze heure trente à treize heures trente le midi et de dix-neuf heures à vingt heure et demi le soir.

Il hocha la tête juste pour la forme. Tout cela le faisait profondément chier. Kate le guida à l'intérieur, et il jaugea rapidement les trois longues tables en bois qui occupaient l'espace, encerclées de banc actuellement occupées par des enfants de tous les âges. Des plats étaient disposées au centre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer davantage. Kate le trainait déjà vers une place libre à un bout de table, et il la suivit sans montrer de réel intérêt. Tout cela était profondément chiant. Il fit un rapide calcul, histoire de savoir dans combien de temps il serait majeur. Quand ce serait le cas, il pourrait se tirer d'ici, et emmener Arthur avec lui.

-Francis ! Appela Kate.

Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds mi- longs tourna la tête vers la vieille femme et lui sourit doucement.

-Oui, madame ?

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ses grands yeux bleus donnèrent à Allistor l'envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule. Ceci étant dit, il était plus que probable que toute personne sur son chemin reçoive le même traitement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas que ce gamin. Même s'il avait l'air profondément chiant. C'était le genre de personne qui avait la foutue tendance à faire les yeux doux à tout le monde pour s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. Un lèche-cul, quoi.

-Je te laisse Allistor. Il vient d'arriver avec son petit-frère, je te laisse lui expliquer s'il a des questions.

Le blond hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire, mais Allistor ne le regardait déjà plus. Perte de temps.

-Tu t'assoies ? Lui proposa Francis en désignant la place libre à côté de lui.

Allistor pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, et finit par poser ses fesses sur le banc. Ca criait tellement dans ce réfectoire qu'il commençait à regretter de ne pas être resté dans sa chambre. Il reçut un coup de pied sous la table, et repéra bien vite qui en était le responsable : le gars juste en face de lui. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il était plutôt difficile de ne pas le remarquer : la première chose qu'on remarquait chez lui, c'était ses yeux aussi rouges que le sang et ses cheveux blanc comme la neige. Allistor n'avait jamais croisé d'albinos. Mais il ne s'extasia pas plus longtemps et lui lança un regard meurtrier qui sembla légèrement surprendre le jeune homme.

-Salut, moi c'est Gilbert.

Sa voix était légèrement rauque, et un accent très prononcé le forçait à faire beaucoup d'effort pour parler anglais. Le rouquin hésita quelques secondes à répondre, avant de se servir.

-Allistor, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est marrant, la couleur de tes cheveux.

-T'as vu ta gueule ? Rétorqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

L'albinos éclata d'un rire très particulier -ça faisait un genre de _kesese_ assez surprenant et désagréable. Allistor le regarda du coin de l'oeil tout en commençant à manger. Il avait la dalle, mine de rien.

Gilbert était assez grand sans que ce ne soit vraiment flagrant, mais il était plutôt fin. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était maigre, mais Allistor était à peu près sûr qu'il aurait dû être un peu plus en chaire que ça. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle, ce qu'il mit sur le compte de son albinisme. Il avait des canines légèrement plus pointues que la moyenne, et une fâcheuse tendance à parler fort.

-T'as l'air plutôt _awesome_ comme gars ! Lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire d'idiot.

Allistor haussa simplement les épaules, et jeta un coup d'oeil au gars qui parlait avec Francis. Il était assis à côté de Gilbert, et sa peau était tannée comme les gens du sud. Méditerranéen, peut-être. Il avait des yeux verts olive brillant de gentillesse et de malice, et des cheveux bruns foncés. Ouais, ça faisait vraiment typé méditerranéen.

-Antonio, lui souffla Gilbert. Il est espagnol.

Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine de lui dire qu'il s'en foutait, et hocha simplement la tête. La bouffe n'était pas trop dégueulasse.

-Et toi ? Marmonna-t-il. T'es quoi ? Polonais ?

Allistor savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'était pas, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait envie de provoquer un peu l'albinos. Ce dernier fit une moue outrée, avant de secouer la tête de manière plutôt théâtrale.

-Je suis Prussien, pour ta gouverne.

-La Prusse n'existe plus, lâcha-t-il avec lenteur.

Gilbert haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail.

-Je paris que toi t'es un truc comme Irlandais, vu ton accent.

-Ecossais, connard.

-Oups... ricana Gilbert.

Ils continuèrent de s'envoyer quelques piques, Francis et Antonio se joignant à eux par moment. Le blond était d'origine française, mais il avait grandi en Angleterre, ce qui expliquait sa quasi absence d'accent. Il sortait parfois quelques expressions en français, et ce n'était que dans ses moments là qu'Allistor se rendait vraiment compte qu'il n'était effectivement pas vraiment Anglais.

Finalement, Allistor mangea avec appétit, et pour la première fois depuis un moment, il ne pensa pas à Arthur, il ne pensait pas à son père, ni à ce putain de flic. Il ne pensa pas à son ancienne maison, à son ancienne vie. Il ne se préoccupa pas d'être dans un foyer. Il oublia sa colère, sa frustration, et se laissa aller avec ses trois gars de son âge qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il oublia tout, et passa une soirée comme un adolescent normal était censé en passer.

* * *

 **Comme je l'avais annoncé (enfin je crois) je planche sur d'autres fictions en parallèle, toutes sur Hetalia. J'ai finis le premier chapitre de l'une d'entre elles, et je voulais savoir si vous souhaitiez que je le poste (c'est un Omegaverse) en sachant que les chapitres ne seront pas publié aussi régulièrement que PGI, étant donné que je me concentre en priorité sur cette fiction ci. Voila voila, à la semaine prochaine, bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! Toujours pas de retard dans cette fiction, c'est presque magique... J'essaye désespérément d'avancer de mon côté, le chapitre 23 est en cours d'écriture, mais je manque cruellement de temps, puisque je ne peux écrire que le week-end et que mes profs sont littéralement dénués de compassion... Passons, le chapitre 11, donc. Je suis ravie de voir que je n'ai perdu personne ou presque avec ma pause de deux semaines, fort heureusement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, vraiment, vous ne vous rendez pas compte d'à quel point c'est important pour moi, surtout sur cette fiction-ci. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ajoutent la fiction à leur favoris et qui la suivent, ça aussi ça me fait énormément plaisir. On a presque atteint les 1 500 vues, donc je suis... Particulièrement émue, sachant que je suis aussi lue à l'étranger, visiblement... Merci beaucoup, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de lecteur en entamant cette fiction (sachant que j'étais persuadée qu'elle était très passable, même si elle est importante pour moi...). Bref, encore merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux review :**_

 _ **Guest : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi**_

 _ **Chocomy : T'inquiète pas, j'avais compris l'idée principale ! Et oui, c'est vrai qu'à partir de maintenant on alternera plus facilement entre le point de vue d'Arthur et celui d'Allistor... Parce que voila, il faut savoir que quand j'ai finis la partie 1, j'avais vraiment, VRAIMENT besoin de passer à une partie plus joyeuse, et Arthur est très torturé alors qu'Allistor est beaucoup plus je-m'en-foutiste, donc c'était plus facile pour moi de passer à son point de vue. Mais dans ce chapitre, on est plus avec Arthur. En tout cas, merci pour tes très nombreux reviews, tu es la personne qui en a laissé le plus je pense, et ça m'aide énormément. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra également à tes attentes !**_

 _ **Guest (Lou-chan) : Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je répondrais à tes questions avec plaisir ! Du coup, comme tu es la seule personne à m'avoir répondu par rapport à l'Omegaverse, je vais le poster juste après ce chapitre (le titre sera "Histoire de Famille", normalement) et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture ~**_

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, Arthur remarqua qu'il était seul. Le lit de son frère était vide, et même s'il avait désormais l'habitude de ne plus le voir quand il ouvrait les yeux, un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui. Il ne devait pas avoir dormis bien longtemps, aussi se rappela-t-il instantanément où il était, et le stress revint à la charge. Il se recroquevilla sur son lit, et défit fébrilement les draps pour se glisser dessous. D'un côté, il était terrorisé, vraiment, et s'il n'avait pas été un tel lâche, peut-être qu'il se serait levé pour aller chercher Allistor. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer avec un certain calme que tout ici était différent de chez lui. Le matelas était vraiment confortable, l'oreiller n'avait pas perdu la moitié de son rembourrage, les draps étaient doux, épais, et sentait bon, il n'entendait pas son père crier, maugréer ou se lamenter au rez-de-chaussée, et la peur qu'il ressentait n'était pas la même que lorsqu'il était dans son ancienne chambre. Il n'avait pas froid non plus, il n'avait pas vraiment mal... Peut-être un peu à la tête, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que lorsqu'il recevait un coup. Oui, définitivement, tout était différent.

Il referma les yeux, espérant s'endormir rapidement. Peut-être qu'à son réveil Allistor serait là. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il réfléchissait peut-être trop pour ça... Il commençait à se rendre compte que la vie ici ne serait peut-être pas si horrible. D'accord il allait devoir supporter d'autres enfants, de différents âges, et ça, ça le terrorisait vraiment. Mais il allait aussi enfin pouvoir apprendre des choses, lire des livres, manger à sa faim, ne pas risquer de se prendre des coups à chaque geste qu'il faisait... Et même pour Allistor, la vie ici serait bien mieux. Arthur se dit alors que la seule chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était des efforts. Si la police les avait emmenés ici, c'était parce qu'ils n'y risquaient rien. Ce n'était peut-être pas comme l'hôpital, auquel il avait fini par s'habituer, mais c'était déjà bien. Oui, il avait juste à arrêter de faire son gamin, et tout se passerait bien.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et toute ses résolutions volèrent en éclat, supplantées par la peur. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sous la couverture, se moquant bien de commencer à étouffer.

-Arthur ?

Il reconnut la voix douce et emplit de gentillesse de Kate, et sortit timidement la tête de sa cachette. La vieille femme lui sourit largement et posa un plateau sur la table de chevet, avant de s'assoir sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas écraser le garçon.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il haussa timidement les épaules. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler réellement. Mais Kate ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et posa très lentement une main dans les cheveux blonds d'Arthur. Il frissonna violemment au contact et se crispa, mais après plusieurs secondes, il finit par se détendre et convenir que ce n'était pas désagréable.

-Je t'ai apporté de la soupe, ça te fera du bien. Et tu voudras que je t'aide à te doucher ?

Il la dévisagea pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, quoi comprendre, quoi répondre. Elle rit un peu, et il trouva que c'était vraiment un son très joli.

-J'ai vu beaucoup d'autres enfants nus avant toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour tes pieds et tes griffures, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête en désespoir de cause. Il n'avait jamais eu la tête aussi vide de toute sa vie... Sauf quand il se faisait frapper, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la même sensation. Quelque part, il se sentait bien, là. Kate récupéra un bol et une grande cuillère, avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir. Il avait encore un peu mal partout, mais il ne protesta pas et s'installa contre l'oreiller.

-Alors dis-moi, Arthur... Tu sais lire ? Commença-t-elle en remplissant la cuillère d'un liquide assez épais et vert.

-Oui...

Kate sourit en l'entendant parler, et porta le couvert aux lèvres d'Arthur.

-Allistor m'a appris, un peu... dit-il avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide.

C'était juste assez chaud, et plutôt bon. Il finit rapidement la première cuillère et se lécha les lèvres.

-Bien, alors on ira à la bibliothèque demain, toi et moi. Comme ça tu me montreras.

Il hocha vivement la tête. Vraiment, il aimait beaucoup cette femme. Maintenant que son appréhension était passée, il se rendait compte à quel point elle était gentille et douce. Elle n'élevait pas la voix, et elle ne faisait jamais un geste en trop. Sa voix était très jolie et douce, et la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder lui donnait l'impression d'être _quelqu'un._ Vraiment quelqu'un, pas juste un parasite, une erreur qui n'aurait pas dû naitre.

-Je sais compter aussi... Et lire l'heure... Allistor dit que je suis plus doué avec les lettres qu'avec les nombres...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va travailler ça. Et moi non plus je ne suis pas très copine avec les chiffres, lui confia-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire complice.

Il lui rendit son sourire et termina avidement son bol de soupe, bien que Kate fasse attention à ce qu'il n'aille pas trop vite. Pour éviter qu'il ne vomisse, comme elle disait.

-Tu as aimé ? Demanda-t-elle en replaçant la vaisselle sur le plateau.

Il hocha la tête avec entrain et ne se crispa pas lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa tête. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Et il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à ça maintenant.

-C'est de la courgette. On en a dans le potager, je te montrerai, demain. D'accord ?

Arthur réussit à se rappeler de ce qu'était un potager. Il en avait déjà vu dans les imageries, en même temps qu'il avait découvert ce qu'était un chat, un chien... Il hocha la tête, et hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement oser parler.

-Dites... Est-ce qu'il y a... Des chats ici ?

Kate fit une petite moue surprise, avant de lui sourire et de caresser sa joue avec deux doigts.

-Non, mon grand. Il y a des enfants qui sont allergiques aux poils de certains animaux, alors on ne peut pas en avoir.

Il essaya de se montrer compréhensif. Il était grand, il n'allait pas pleurer. Il hocha la tête, mais la déception ne voulait pas partir.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Tu te doucheras demain matin, d'accord ?

-Oui...

-Bonne nuit, Arthur.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et il ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact. Allistor faisait ça aussi, avant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas refait. Il trouva ça très agréable.

Kate lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'aida à se rallonger, avant de reprendre le plateau. Elle lui sourit, murmura "fais de beaux rêves", et ferma la porte. Arthur resta quelques instants pelotonné sous la couverture. Il se sentait terriblement bien. Il voulait rester ici, tout compte fait. Même s'il y avait d'autres enfants, ça ne pourrait jamais être suffisant pour le faire changer d'avis. Il posa sa main sur son front, là où les lèvres de Kate s'étaient posées. Il remarqua alors que ses lèvres à elles étaient plus fines et plus douces que celles de son frère, qui étaient constamment gercées. Ou plutôt qui l'étaient. Maintenant, c'était un peu mieux, mais de toute façon, il ne l'avait plus embrassé sur le front depuis trop longtemps pour que cela change quoi que ce soit.

Il se réveilla une deuxième fois lorsque Allistor rentra dans la chambre. Il avait essayé de ne pas faire de bruit, visiblement, mais il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui, et elles n'étaient pas aussi discrètes que le rouquin. Arthur se redressa dans son lit pile au moment où son frère engueulait l'un des enfants, et il frotta ses yeux voilés par le sommeil avec son poing.

-Allistor... ?

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui, marmonna un truc et soupira.

-Rendors toi.

Mais Arthur ne l'écoutait déjà plus, regardant un peu bêtement les personnes qui attendaient à la porte. Enfin qui étaient _censées_ attendre à la porte, puisque l'une d'elle avait déjà investi les lieux. C'était trois garçons, à peu près aussi grand que son frère sauf celui qui était en train de faire le tour de leur chambre sans sembler gêné. Il parlait fort, et ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges firent un peu peur à Arthur. Sa façon de parler aussi était terrifiante, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui modifiait un peu les sons et rendait les mots durs et un peu déformés. Il devait faire quelques centimètres de moins qu'Allistor, et ce dernier le fusillait d'ailleurs du regard.

-Gilbert, ferme ta grande gueule et dégage de ma chambre.

-C'est aussi la chambre de ton frangin, _Scotty_.

Arthur pencha légèrement la tête, pas sûr de comprendre ce que signifiait ce surnom. Il demanderait à Allistor. Ou plutôt à Kate. Il dévisagea encore un peu le garçon aux yeux rouges, qui visiblement s'appelait Gilbert. Et Arthur se demanda alors comment ça s'écrivait. Il connaissait pas mal de prénom, c'était comme ça qu'il s'était entraîné à écrire, mais il ne connaissait pas ce prénom-là. Ca se disait " _Guilberte_ ", mais il était presque sûr que ça ne s'écrivait pas comme ça... Ca faisait un peu bizarre, mais en même temps, ce garçon _était_ bizarre. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui avec une petite moue surprise, et Arthur détourna immédiatement le regard. Vraiment, il faisait peur...

-Il te ressemble pas du tout, finit par faire remarquer l'un des garçons qui étaient sagement resté à la porte.

-Ouais... marmonna Allistor en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Gilbert sauta presque à côté de lui et récolta un douloureux coup de poing sur la tête. Les deux autres finir par entrer et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Arthur était loin, très loin d'être à l'aise. Un autre garçon s'assit doucement sur son lit et lui sourit gentiment. Il était plutôt beau, ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais pas exactement comme les siens, et ils lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules. Il avait un visage fin et délicat, tout semblait très harmonieux, à sa place. Comme une poupée. Sa peau était blanche, mais moins que celle de Gilbert, qui lui, pour le coup, était vraiment très blanc. Ses yeux étaient bleus, un joli bleu qui ressemblait à celui du ciel quand il ne pleuvait pas. Admettons-le, Arthur avait rarement vu un ciel sans nuage. Il faisait la taille d'Allistor, à peu près, et sa voix était beaucoup plus douce que celle de Gilbert.

-Francis, lui souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Les policiers avait déjà fait ce genre de chose quand il était à l'hôpital, et il savait que ça voulait dire bonjour, ou un truc comme ça. Il posa sa petite main encore abîmée sur celle de blond, mais avec une réticence certaine. Laisser Kate le toucher était une chose, mais il était loin d'être à l'aise quand c'était un étranger qui le faisait.

-A... Arthur... bredouilla-t-il.

Francis lui sourit gentiment et examina sa main quelques secondes, un peu surprit, avant qu'Arthur ne la dégage brusquement pour la cacher sous la couverture. Il y avait encore des marques des nombreuses fois où il avait cogné contre les parois du placard pour essayer d'en sortir, et ses ongles peinaient un peu à repousser. Ses phalanges étaient toujours un peu bleuies, mais au moins ça ne lui faisait plus trop mal.

Le dernier garçon s'assit par terre, entre les deux lits, et Francis lui proposa de s'assoir à côté de lui, mais il refusa avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Il semblait être l'exact opposé de Gilbert : les cheveux bruns et courts -bon d'accord, ceux de Gilbert aussi étaient courts-, des yeux vert olive, plus grand encore que Francis mais seulement de quelques centimètres, une peau assez foncée, oscillant entre le marron clair et le doré... Sa voix était plus chantante que celle de Gilbert, et même s'il y avait aussi quelque chose qui déformait un peu ses mots quand il parlait, c'était plus doux et mélodieux que l'autre garçon. Et il était un peu plus épais que Gilbert, qui était vraiment fin comparé aux autres. Même Allistor ressemblait moins à un fil de fer.

Arthur les regarda longuement, sans trop comprendre exactement ce qu'ils foutaient là, mais Allistor semblait bien s'entendre avec eux, et ça faisait plaisir à Arthur. Il apprit que le dernier garçon s'appelait Antonio, et il les écouta parler longuement. Il se recoucha, surveillant du coin de l'oeil Francis, qui était le plus près de lui, sans trop savoir ce qu'il craignait. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher Gilbert du regard non plus. Il était vraiment bizarre, il racontait des blagues pas drôles, il parlait fort, et le petit quelque chose qui rendait sa voix un peu dure avait fini par amuser Arthur. Il y avait sa façon de rire aussi, la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il avait eu envie de se planquer sous les draps. Qui rit comme ça, sérieusement ? Ca faisait un bruit bizarre, un genre de " _kesesese_ ", qui mêlé à sa voix un peu plus aiguë que celle d'Allistor, donnait quelque chose de vraiment flippant. Mais on s'y habituait. Comme on s'habituait à ses cheveux blancs comme la neige et à ses yeux rouges comme le sang.

Il finit par s'endormir alors que Francis réprimandait Gilbert pour une blague à propos d'une fille, mais Arthur n'avait pas tout compris. Allistor le regarda du coin de l'oeil et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin pour qu'il baisse d'un ton. Ce dernier se mit à faire semblant de pleurnicher.

-Ca fait mal, Scotty !

-Si tu réveilles mon frangin, je te promets que t'auras une vraie raison de pleurer.

Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête vers Arthur, et Francis sourit doucement.

-Il a les mêmes sourcils que toi, nargua Gilbert, faisant des efforts pour parler moins fort.

Allistor le frappa à nouveau, et Antonio rit légèrement. Il était vrai que le seul point commun entre eux qui sautait aux yeux était leurs sourcils broussailleux et épais, qu'ils tenaient de leur père. Forcément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu aux mains ? Demanda alors doucement Francis, sans lâcher Arthur du regard.

Allistor se tendit, hésita à répondre, et finit par regarder le plafond.

-Il a été enfermé dans un placard...

-Oh...

Personne ne jugea bon de continuer à poser des questions, ce qui arrangeait grandement Allistor. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'expliquer pourquoi ils étaient dans un putain de foyer.

-En tout cas, il est plutôt mignon.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et détailla Francis de haut en bas. Maintenant qu'il regardait bien, il faisait un peu efféminé, malgré sa carrure clairement masculine.

-Je t'interdis de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui...

Le blond fit une petite moue boudeuse, pas vraiment intimidé par le regard noir que lui lançait Allistor.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Le rouquin marmonna. Il ne voulait pas vraiment expliquer, mais il avait vu pas mal de gars dans son genre dans son ancien lycée qui avait tendance à préférer les mecs. Ca ne dérangeait pas spécialement Allistor tant qu'on lui foutait la paix -enfin c'était vrai avant que son père décide de l'enculer contre la table de la cuisine-, et il fallait admettre qu'il craignait un peu que Francis ne tente quelque chose avec son petit frère. Et il ne le permettrait pas.

-Parce que j'ai les cheveux moins courts que vous, alors tu crois que je préfère les garçons, c'est ça ?

Allistor plissa les yeux et regarda Francis dans les yeux, essayant de décrypter les émotions qu'il y lisait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça. Peut-être que le Français était consterné, vexé, un peu en colère aussi...

-Pour ta gouverne, j'aime autant les garçons que les filles, et j'ai le droit de dire que je trouve ton frère mignon si j'en ai envie. Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux.

Le rouquin haussa simplement les épaules, décidant de ne plus parler de ça. Il ne connaissait pas assez Francis pour qu'il puisse s'intéresser à sa vie sentimentale. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'on ne touche pas à son frère. Gilbert repartit rapidement sur un autre sujet de discussion, souvent rabroué par Allistor qui lui ordonnait de parler moins fort. Francis se rapprocha doucement d'Arthur et poussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front. Il avait de sacré marque sur la tête, des espèces de griffures à peine dissimulée par sa chevelure. Ca semblait à vif, et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était douloureux. Il n'osa pas poser de question à Allistor, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, et il comprenait parfaitement qu'il y ait des choses dont il préférait ne pas parler.

Alors il détailla le visage fin du jeune garçon. D'après sa taille et sa carrure, on lui donnait difficilement plus de dix ans, et pourtant Francis savait par Allistor qu'il en avait douze. Mais à y regarder de plus près, il était vrai que son visage n'était plus exactement celui d'un enfant. Ses traits restaient doux, sa mâchoire n'était pas encore vraiment carrée mais n'avait pas cette forme assez rondelette qu'on les bébés. Ses lèvres avaient dû être sévèrement abîmée à plusieurs reprises, leur donnant une couleur rouge qui tirait sur le violet, bien que cela allait certainement s'atténuer avec le temps. Il y avait encore des marques de points de suture sur ses deux arcades sourcilières, et son nez était constellé de petites tâches violettes foncées, vestige d'hématome sûrement. Sa peau était claire, très claire même, et l'os de sa mâchoire était beaucoup trop marqué pour que ce soit normal. Allistor avait le même problème. Son petit corps était recroquevillé, et il semblait dormir paisiblement. Francis aurait bien aimé pouvoir revoir ses mains, juste pour regarder plus attentivement, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller en bougeant la couverture.

-On devrait aller se coucher, Antonio, on a cours demain, lança-t-il finalement.

L'hispanique releva la tête, les yeux brillant de fatigue mais son grand sourire d'enfant toujours en place.

-C'est vrai.

-Pas _awesome_ du tout ça, s'amusa Gilbert.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vas pas au lycée qu'on va te laisser ici, fit remarquer Francis avec un sourire en se levant doucement.

-Je suis pas obligé de me lever tôt, je peux rester discuter avec Scotty !

-Non, tu vas le laisser dormir. Sinon on ferme la porte à clef et tu dors dans le couloir.

L'albinos grommela quelque chose en Allemand et se leva de mauvaise grâce, avant de s'étirer.

-Okay... Bah bonne nuit alors, Scotty !

Allistor le dévisagea quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules.

-Ouais...

Francis sourit et chopa Gilbert par le col de son t-shirt.

-Allez, on y va.

Antonio était déjà debout et avait ouvert la porte. Il adressa un signe de main au rouquin avant de s'éclipser, rapidement suivit par le Français qui tirait le troisième sans ménagement. Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop de bruit. Allistor alla rapidement fermer la porte pour faire cesser tout le bordel, avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs de sa commode. Il y avait quelques vêtements de tailles différentes, et il réussit à trouver un t'shirt et un short à peu près à sa taille, qu'il enfila rapidement. Il laissa ses affaires sales par terre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était confortable, rien à redire là-dessus. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à Arthur, qui dormait toujours, et se perdit dans ses pensées. La journée avait été épuisante, le voyage en voiture entre l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre était très long, et mine de rien, l'installation dans ce centre n'était pas plus reposante. Certes, les trois gars qu'il avait rencontré étaient plutôt sympa, bien qu'ils l'agacent tous pour une raison ou une autre, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le fait qu'il allait rester ici jusqu'à sa majorité.

Il soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté, pour ne plus avoir à regarder Arthur. Il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait s'intégrer, et tout compte fait, il préférait encore qu'il soit rejeté par les autre. Ainsi il restera avec son aîné, il ne chercherait pas à s'éloigner... Allistor serra les dents et les poings, avant d'essayer de se calmer et de dormir. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Arthur était capable de se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me revoilà ! J'ai tout à fait exactement douze chapitres d'avance pour le moment, il ne va pas falloir que je perde de temps... Bref, je précise que la transition se termine au chapitre quinze, sauf erreur de ma part... Trêve de bavardages inutiles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Veeeee, le Bad Touch Trio va être pas mal présent à partir de maintenant ! Merci pour tes reviews !**_

 _ **Kimiyona : Alors... Merci beaucoup, vraiment, j'ai lu ton commentaire à quatre heure et demi du matin, avant de me lever pour aller en cours, donc autant te dire que tu as littéralement illuminé ma journée. Tu as remarqué toute la construction que j'avais mise en place, tous les petits détails qui ont un sens, et ça m'a fait super plaisir, vraiment. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce commentaire, vraiment... Merci !**_

 ** _Aelig : Du coup je t'ai déjà répondu par message, et je ne suis pas sûre que tu viendras lire ce chapitre, donc... Merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'ici._ **

* * *

-Gilbert, ferme ta putain de grande gueule !

Arthur se réveilla, engourdi par le sommeil. Ca arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût, ces derniers temps... Il entrouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère tenter de frapper l'albinos, qui riait et ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait qu'il se lève.

-Allistor ? Demanda timidement Arthur en se redressant.

Il avait mal partout... C'était toujours comme ça au réveil, et il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Son frère tourna la tête vers lui alors que Gilbert cessait de gueuler.

-D'solé Arty, je voulais pas te réveiller !

-A... Arty...? bredouilla le blond.

L'albinos hocha vivement la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Ca te va bien je trouve. Hein, Scotty ?

-Mais ferme ta gueule, putain !

-Il est de mauvais poil parce que je l'ai réveillé, confia Gilbert avec un sourire amusé.

-Oh...

Arthur le regarda esquiver un coup, et plissa un peu les yeux. Pour une raison ou une autre, Allistor ne semblait pas réellement en colère. Enfin pas en colère comme il l'était quand ils vivaient avec leur père.

-Bon, tu te lèves et on va petit-déjeuner ? Reprit l'albinos en se tournant vers le rouquin.

Ce dernier marmonna quelques injures mais finit par sortir du lit.

-Sérieux mec, on aurait dit une marmotte, je te jure, pouffa Gilbert. J'aurais dû prendre une photo !

-Gilbert, si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je t'explose la gueule, ferme-la !

Arthur regarda le garçon s'approcher de son lit, tentant visiblement de canaliser son fou rire. Il s'assit sur son matelas et lui sourit largement, sans quitter tout à fait Allistor du regard.

-Il est toujours aussi ronchon au réveil ? Demanda-t-il.

Le petit blond haussa les épaules, pas sûr que répondre clairement à la question soit une bonne idée vu la tête de son frère.

-La prochaine fois que tu me réveilles en me sautant dessus, je te jure que je t'arrache les couilles, vu ?

-J'en ai besoin pour mon _awesome_ descendance ! Clama Gilbert.

-Tu pourras faire une croix dessus si tu me fous pas la paix.

Arthur les regarda se chamailler gentiment, avant de doucement comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Gilbert était venu réveiller Allistor pour qu'ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, ce qui signifiait que son frère était sur le point de le laisser seul, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il allait devoir manger seul... Un violent frisson le secoua. Le rouquin l'abandonnait, encore, et il n'avait pas vraiment la force de le retenir. Et puis s'il s'entendait bien avec Gilbert... Tant mieux pour lui.

-Tu veux venir, Arty ? Demanda alors l'albinos en sentant son trouble.

Il hésita longuement, passant d'Allistor à Gilbert. Son frère était occupé à enfiler des chaussons et ne lui accordait pas un regard. Alors il hocha simplement la tête, même s'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en présence de l'albinos. Son physique l'effrayait encore un peu malgré tout, et il n'identifiait toujours pas la chose étrange dans sa voix qui modifiait sa prononciation. Il lui demanderait plus tard... Ca et pourquoi ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux rouges.

Il se leva doucement, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Ses articulations étaient douloureuses, il avait une légère migraine, et un peu envie de vomir. Lorsqu'il posa ses pieds par terre, il dû faire un gros effort pour retenir un couinement. Vraiment, ses pieds étaient beaucoup trop sensibles.

-Tiens, enfile ça.

Gilbert luit tendit des chaussons avec un sourire et retourna fouiller dans la commode qui était censée être à Arthur. Il trouva un t'shirt à manches longues bleu délavé et un pantalon assez ample, qu'il jeta sur le lit.

-Met ça, aussi. Il fait assez froid le matin. Normalement y'aura pas grand monde au réfectoire, à cette heure-ci la plupart des gamins sont partis à l'école.

Arthur hocha la tête, essayant de mémoriser tout ce qu'il lui disait. Puis il comprit qu'il était censé se changer. Donc se déshabiller. Il loucha sur les vêtements et jeta un regard terrifié à Allistor. Ce dernier finit par s'en rendre compte, et fronça les sourcils.

-Hey, le chieur, tu peux attendre dans le couloir ?

Gilbert se tourna vers lui, outré.

-C'est moi le chieur ?!

-Bouge ton cul...

-T'es jaloux de mon _awesome_ personne, c'est tout ! Râla Gilbert, qui se dirigeait tout de même vers la porte.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça...

Allistor attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour soupirer.

-Il est... Gentil... tenta Arthur, pas sûr de ce qu'il disait.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et s'approcha.

-Allez, dégage tes fringues et change-toi.

Même devant Allistor, Arthur n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait encore de larges traces de griffures qui descendaient le long de son torse et qui menaçaient de s'infecter s'il ne les nettoyait pas correctement, et son coude gauche n'était pas beau à voir non plus. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se rappela la douleur qui avait élu domicile au niveau de son articulation la première fois que son père l'avait enfermé dans le placard. Allistor lui avait fait une espèce d'écharpe pour maintenir son bras, mais il ne lui avait jamais expliqué réellement ce qu'il avait. Même les médecins s'étaient contentés de lui assurer que tout irait mieux une fois qu'ils auraient finis de le soigner. Désormais, c'était encore un peu douloureux mais il pouvait plier le bras comme il l'entendait. Et puis il y avait ses côtes beaucoup trop saillantes dont il avait un peu honte sans trop comprendre pourquoi, et… Il n'avait juste pas envie que son frère le voit comme ça.

-Bouge-toi le cul, marmonna Allistor.

Arthur aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas envie de se déshabiller devant lui, mais il en était profondément incapable. En fait, pour une raison ou une autre, il avait beaucoup de mal à adresser la parole à son frère. Il avait peur sans savoir de quoi, il n'osait tout simplement pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'un gouffre était en train de s'installer entre eux, et il était trop terrifié pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Rendant les armes, il fit passer son t'shirt par-dessus sa tête, tremblant de honte, bien qu'il tourne le dos à Allistor. Il récupéra le vêtement que lui avait donné Gilbert et l'enfila prestement, d'autant plus stressé et mal à l'aise à cause du silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Il entendait vaguement Gilbert siffloter dans le couloir, mais Allistor restait muet. Il retira maladroitement son pantalon, s'emmêla les pieds au moment de mettre le nouveau, et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour enfiler ses chaussons. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux sur Allistor. Il avait peur de ce qu'il lirait dans ses yeux, sur son visage. De la pitié, de la colère, du dégout… Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir.

-T'es prêt ? finit par demander le rouquin.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix, quelque chose qui fit frissonner Arthur. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à l'identifier, et peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça après tout…

-Oui…

Il se remit péniblement debout, sentit son épaule craquer, mais ne se plaignit pas et suivit simplement son frère dans le couloir. Gilbert était assis par terre, regardant le plafond, et lorsqu'il vit Allistor, un large sourire illumina son visage. Il se remit souplement sur ses jambes et détailla Arthur de haut en bas. Cela le mit terriblement mal à l'aise, et il allait baisser les yeux lorsque le garçon aux cheveux blancs lui ébouriffa les cheveux. C'était tellement inattendu qu'Arthur n'eut même pas le temps de se crisper, et alors que ses muscles commençaient vaguement à se contracter, la main était déjà partie.

-T'es _awesome_ comme ça, Arty !

Allistor marmonna un truc, et Gilbert ricana avant de se mettre en marche.

-Allez, à la bouffe les nouveaux !

-Tu tiens sérieusement à tes couilles ? le menaça Allistor.

Arthur resta bloqué quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, son corps se mit en marche de lui-même, et il suivit les deux adolescents dans le couloir. Tout ici était très chaleureux, et pourtant démesurément trop grand pour que le petit blond puisse se sentir réellement en sécurité. Il y avait un nombre incroyable de porte qui s'alignaient sur les murs, des lustres sommes toutes banales qui pendaient du plafond, des espèces de tables de chevet avec des longs pieds sur lesquels étaient posés des vases avec des fleurs…

-Arty, on va te perdre ! s'amusa Gilbert, qui était déjà devant les escaliers et qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre.

Le blond rougit de gêne et accéléra pour les rejoindre, même si la douleur dans ses pieds lui imposait de garder une certaine lenteur. Descendre les escaliers fut moins compliqué que ce qu'il croyait. Le hall était plus lumineux que la veille, le soleil quoique timide qui brillait à l'extérieur y était pour beaucoup. Quelques éclats de voix leur parvenaient, et Gilbert les guida vers l'origine du bruit. Enfin, guida Arthur, puisque Allistor semblait connaitre le chemin. Ils passèrent une double porte, et le petit blond se cacha par réflexe derrière son frère. C'était beaucoup plus grand que le hall, et de grandes tables occupaient l'espace, entourées de bancs en bois. Toutes les places n'étaient pas occupées, mais il y avait suffisamment d'enfants pour qu'Arthur panique. Il ne détailla pas plus l'endroit, préférant se planquer bien sagement derrière son aîné, le suivant alors qu'il progressait entre deux tables. Gilbert discutait joyeusement, mais encore une fois, Arthur ne l'écoutait pas. Il sentait le regard de quelques enfants sur lui, et il était terriblement mal à l'aise. Il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver ailleurs, dans sa chambre, peu importe, mais certainement pas ici.

-On va se mettre là.

Gilbert s'était arrêté tout au bout de l'une des tables, et en fit le tour pour se mettre en face d'eux. Arthur s'assit en face de lui et à côté de son frère, terriblement mal à l'aise et stressé. Il avait beau serrer les poings sur ses genoux, il les sentait trembler.

-On se met tout le temps là avec Francis et Antonio. Les autres nous foutent la paix comme ça.

-M'en fous, lui fit savoir Allistor en attrapant une tranche de pain dans une corbeille.

-Je savais pas que les Irlandais étaient aussi susceptibles.

-Ecossais, bâtard.

-Oups… s'amusa Gilbert en tendant du pain et de la confiture à Arthur. Eh bien si sa Majesté Ecossaise le permet, je vais discuter avec son _awesome_ petit frère, qui n'est pas un irascible connard, lui.

Allistor détourna la tête avec une moue ennuyée, et attrapa un pichet en métal.

-Alors Arty, t'as combien, dix ans ?

-Douze…

Parler avec Gilbert était de moins en moins bizarre, et même si c'était toujours très surprenant au réveil, on finissait par s'habituer à sa présence.

-D… Dis… bredouilla-t-il alors que le garçon en face de lui se chargeait de lui préparer ses tartines.

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu as… Les cheveux blancs ?

-Oh…

Gilbert partit dans un genre de rire, et sourit calmement à Arthur en lui tendant les bouts de pain désormais couvert de confiture.

-En fait c'est un peu compliqué… Disons que ça prouve que je suis hyper _awesome_ !

Arthur pencha la tête, pas sûr de comprendre.

-C'est juste une putain d'erreur génétique, marmonna Allistor en servant du chocolat chaud à son frère.

-Une _awesome_ erreur génétique, tu veux dire, le corrigea Gilbert en tendant son bol pour en avoir aussi.

-C'est quoi une « erreur génétique » ? demanda timidement Arthur.

-Hm… En gros, t'as un genre de puzzle dans ton corps, avec pleins de pièce qui s'assemble pendant que t'es dans le ventre de ta maman. Les grandes pièces sont toutes constituées de petites pièces, okay ?

Arthur hocha la tête, arrivant assez bien à imaginer ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer Gilbert.

-Disons qu'il y a une grande pièce qui contrôle la couleur en général. Donc les petites pièces, c'est la couleur de tes yeux, de tes cheveux, de ta peau, etcetera. Et bah moi, cette pièce-là, elle est pas comme il faut. Du coup, j'ai les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges.

-Et la peau toute blanche… souffla Arthur, fasciné.

-Ton frangin est un putain de génie ! s'enthousiasma Gilbert.

-Il est pas con, répondit simplement Allistor en mâchouillant un bout de pain.

Satisfait, Arthur trempa ses lèvres dans son bol et frissonna en sentant le lait chaud couler dans sa gorge.

-Ca s'appelle l'albinisme, lui apprit Gilbert. Donc je suis albinos.

-Et Antonio ? demanda Arthur, pas vraiment sûr de bien se souvenir du nom. Pourquoi il a la peau foncée ?

Gilbert rit doucement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux par-dessus la table.

-T'es curieux, j'aime bien. Antonio vient d'Espagne. Comme y'a beaucoup de soleil par là-bas, les gens qui y vivent ont généralement la peau plus foncée. Et ça peut aussi venir de la pièce de puzzle qui déconne chez moi. Mais ça a pas de nom, c'est pas une maladie.

-Parce que toi c'est une maladie ?

-Yep, si on veut, un truc pas cool. Je dois me tartiner de crème solaire dès qu'il commence à faire beau, et mes _awesome_ yeux aiment pas trop la lumière.

-Et ça se guérit pas ?

-Non, pas encore. Un jour, peut-être. Mais je trouve que ça me va bien, les cheveux blancs, non ?

-T'as l'air d'un vieux, lâcha paresseusement Allistor, avec un demi-sourire.

-Toi tu as un cerveau de vieux, rétorqua Gilbert avec une moue provocatrice.

Arthur les laissa se chamailler et commença à manger ses tartines. C'était vraiment bon, et il remercia intérieurement Gilbert de lui en avoir préparer trois grandes. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kate la veille, et mangea un peu moins vite. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à vomir maintenant. La pièce était désormais presque vide, et quelques femmes portant de longs tabliers blancs ramassait les couverts qui avaient été utilisés.

-Scotty, tu voudras venir travailler avec moi ? Comme tu vas pas en cours et moi non plus, on est censés bosser de notre côté… Miss Kate nous fait des contrôles à chaque fin de mois.

Allistor haussa les épaules et regarda du coin de l'œil son frère terminer sa dernière tartine. Gilbert aussi le regardait, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

-Tu me fais penser à mon petit frère… souffla-t-il.

Arthur releva la tête, les yeux brillant de curiosité. Mais Gilbert se contenta de rire et de lui tirer doucement la joue pour l'étirer.

-Je te raconterai plus tard. Tu veux venir travailler avec nous ?

Arthur était sur le point d'accepter lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était censé aller à la bibliothèque avec Kate. Il secoua alors doucement la tête, sous le regard surprit de son frère.

-Kate a dit qu'on allait lire aujourd'hui…

-Ca marche ! On viendra te chercher pour manger alors. Normalement Francis rentre ce midi, il a pas cours de l'aprème, alors il mangera avec nous.

-Et Antonio ? demanda timidement le blond en terminant son bol.

-Ils sont pas dans la même classe, alors ils finissent pas à la même heure. Il rentre vers dix-sept heures je crois.

-Oh…

Allistor se leva finalement, et Gilbert l'imita. Lorsque Arthur se remit sur ses pieds, il eut un haut-le-cœur et cru qu'il allait vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Il avait peut-être trop mangé… Ou trop vite… Heureusement, il réussit à se calmer et suivit son frère, traversant la cantine en sens inverse. Il porta mécaniquement une main à ses cheveux et gratta à peine, avant qu'une douleur sourde ne l'oblige à arrêter.

-Ca fait mal ? lui demanda l'albinos.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, assez surprit, et bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible.

-Ca a l'air, en tout cas. Tu t'es fais ça comment ?

-Gilbert, gronda sourdement Allistor. Ferme ta gueule.

Quelque chose dans sa voix était vraiment menaçant. Ce n'était pas comme les fois précédentes. Là, il était très sérieux. Arthur frissonna et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Okay… se contenta de répondre Gilbert en haussant les épaules.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère, sa voix restait posée, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il était en train d'expliquer ce qu'ils allaient travailler aujourd'hui. Allistor avait un peu de retard au niveau scolaire, alors l'albinos proposa de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

-On va aller dans ma chambre, j'ai tous les manuels dont on a besoin. Et au pire on piquera ceux qu'Antonio et Francis ont laissé.

-Vous êtes dans la même chambre ? s'étonna Arthur.

-Ouais, y'a des chambre deux places, trois, et quatre. Nous on en a une de quatre, mais on est que trois dedans.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte qui ressemblait à toutes les autres, et sourit à Arthur.

-La votre, c'est celle qui est juste là-bas, l'informa-t-il en désignant un battant sur le mur d'en face. Si t'as besoin de nous on sera là.

Arthur hocha la tête, et n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre, laissant derrière lui son frère et l'albinos. Il aimait bien Gilbert, vraiment, mais il se sentait un peu de trop. Il semblait tellement bien s'entendre avec Allistor, ils se chamaillaient mais on sentait qu'ils s'appréciaient quand même. Sans parler de jalousie, le petit blond ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il fut un peu surpris de trouver Kate, assise sur son lit, qu'elle avait visiblement fait en arrivant.

-Tu as déjà petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle doucement avec son sourire chaleureux habituel.

-Oui… Avec Allistor et Gilbert…

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement ravie, et se leva.

-Bon, il est l'heure de se doucher jeune homme. Je t'ai pris des vêtements un peu plus présentables que ceux-là, s'amusa-t-elle en désignant ce qu'il portait actuellement.

-C'est Gilbert qui a choisis, bredouilla-t-il, les joues rouges.

-Je me doute bien, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la commode et prit une pile de linge qui se trouvait dessus, ainsi qu'une bouteille de gel douche et de shampoing. Arthur se tendit légèrement en reconnaissant ce dernier flacon : la dernière fois que les infirmières lui en avait mis à l'hôpital, ça l'avait brulé atrocement à cause de ses griffures. Il suivit tout de même Kate dans le couloir, alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à l'escalier. L'une des portes, au lieu d'être de la même couleur sombre que le reste, était blanche avec un petit écriteau « salle de bain » suspendit à hauteur d'yeux. Enfin quand on fait plus d'un mètre cinquante, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Arthur.

La veille femme ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Le carrelage était tout blanc et très propre, les murs étaient également couverts de carreaux de faïence blanche ou bleue, de nombreux lavabos occupaient deux pans de murs, surmontés d'un grand miroir. Il y avait un passage vers ce qui semblait être une autre pièce, à côté duquel était fixé des espèces de porte-manteau.

-Bon. On va commencer par le brossage de dents.

Kate posa tout ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le bord d'un lavabo et alla chercher ce qui ressemblait à une marche en plastique. Il y en avait plusieurs autres, empilés dans un coin, et Arthur comprit rapidement à quoi elles servaient : il était légèrement trop petit pour accéder comme il le souhaitait au lavabo. Il grimpa donc sur la marche, un peu honteux, ce qui fit rire la vieille femme.

-Tu grandiras bientôt tu sais ? Les garçons grandissent plus tard que les filles, mais plus vite.

Arthur la regarda, les yeux brillant d'espoir, mais en même temps sceptiques. Kate lui donna une brosse à dent neuve et du dentifrice, et pendant qu'il se lavait les dents -il n'avait pas encore vraiment l'habitude de le faire-, la directrice marmonna quelque chose à propos de d'un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Il se rinça la bouche, pas mécontent de se débarrasser du dentifrice, et se tourna vers Kate, attendant la suite.

-Quand tu vas te doucher, tu poses tes vêtements sales aux porte-manteaux, et tu vas dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu poses les vêtements propres sur le banc, tu gardes ta serviette, ton gel douche et ton shampoing, et quand tu as fini de te laver, tu as juste à t'habiller. Tu récupère tes vêtements sales, et soit tu les descend directement à la lingerie, soit tu les laisse dans ta chambre pour les descendre le lendemain ou avant de manger. D'accord ?

Arthur était concentré pour tout mémorisé, et il hocha simplement la tête. Ca ne semblait pas très compliqué. Il descendit de la marche, et se figea en comprenant qu'il allait devoir se déshabiller. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ça la veille.

-Je te l'ai dis, j'ai déjà vu beaucoup d'enfants nus, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Et il faut que je regarde comment sont tes griffures.

Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Il faisait déjà des efforts pour ne pas trembler quand elle posait sa main sur sa tête, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se déshabiller devant elle. Déjà que devant Allistor, c'était très gênant… Il baissa la tête et retira son t'shirt, pas par envie, mais parce qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir le choix. Mécaniquement, il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et le ramassa lorsqu'il fut par terre, avant de le plier lentement, sans oser relever les yeux. Il se demanda vaguement à quoi il ressemblait comme ça. Il devait sûrement faire pitié, avec son corps décharné et ses griffures à vifs.

-Ca aussi, souffla Kate avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, en désignant le sous-vêtement que portait toujours Arthur.

Pour le coup, Arthur ne fut pas gêné. Non. Il était terrifié. Il se figea, incapable de parler, de bouger, même respirer était difficile. Quand il était à l'hôpital, il était généralement endormi quand les infirmières le lavaient et le changeaient. Mais là, il était devant quelqu'un. Un violent frisson le secoua et il serra spasmodiquement les poings. Il avait beau essayer, maintenir les souvenirs à distance devenait très compliqué.

-Arthur, calme-toi…

La voix de Kate était lointaine, comme filtrée par une voile de coton qui s'épaississait. Un bourdonnement constant résonnait dans sa tête, alors qu'il cherchait maladroitement quelque chose à quoi se rattraper. Les mains de la vieille femme se posèrent doucement sur ses bras, et ce contact froid le sortit de son début de malaise.

-Est-ce que tu préfèrerais que ton frère soit là ?

S'il y avait réfléchi, Arthur aurait dit non. Il aurait arrêté de faire le gamin, et il se serait déshabillé sans protester. Mais il ne réfléchissait plus, alors il hocha fébrilement la tête alors que Kate l'aidait à s'assoir sur le carrelage froid. Vraiment un gamin… Un bébé… Il ne grandissait pas… Il était toujours aussi faible, toujours un incapable, toujours une erreur…

-Je vais chercher ton frère. Tu sais où il est ?

-Gilbert… réussit-il à articuler.

Kate le laissa, il ne savait pas exactement quand elle était partie, mais il était sûr qu'il était seul, et cela le paniqua d'autant plus. Il y avait des ombres qui bougeaient sur les murs, l'espace semblait se réduire, et sa tête s'était remise à tourner. Il avait la furieuse impression qu'il allait vomir. Il entendait des voix, graves, sombres, mais il n'y avait personne avec lui. C'était à l'intérieur. Ca résonnait directement dans sa tête.

 _Incapable._

 _Idiot._

 _Erreur._

 _Fardeau._

 _Meurtrier._

 _Lâche._

Il avait beau essayer de respirer, son souffle ne se résumait plus qu'à un mince filet d'air. Il y avait littéralement une boule qui prenait place dans ses poumons, qui s'étendait, qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui, _en lui_. Et puis soudain une autre voix, et il la connaissait celle-là. Dès qu'elle commença à résonner dans sa tête, les larmes commencèrent à dévaler la courbe amaigris de ses joues, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, et des couinements terrifiés se frayèrent un chemin à travers sa gorge serrée par une boule d'angoisse.

 _-Alors Arthur… Petite salope… Sale lâche… Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de faire l'enfant ?_

S'il se concentrait bien, il pouvait presque sentir ses mains froides sur lui, sur son cou, ses épaules, descendant sur ses côtes, plus bas, toujours plus bas… Il le sentit le faire basculer sur le côté, l'allonger par terre, l'écraser de tout son poids. Incapable de bouger. Coincé. Comme toujours.

 _Lâche._

 _Inutile._

 _Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites._

 _Meurs._

 _Faible._

 _Tu as tué ta mère._

Il voulait hurler, crier, sangloter, peu importe tant qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose, mais il était coincé, vraiment coincé, et il était toujours là, au-dessus de lui, maintenant il pouvait sentir ses lèvres dans son cou, descendant sur son torse marqué par les griffures, et ça faisait terriblement mal… Il voulait appeler à l'aide, il voulait qu'Allistor vienne le sauver…

 _Il ne viendra pas._

 _Pourquoi viendrait-il aider un faible comme toi ?_

 _Il perd son temps._

 _Il aurait dû te tuer._

 _Ton père aussi._

 _Il est mort à cause de toi._

 _Ta mère aussi._

 _Allistor serait heureux sans toi._

Il ne se souvenait pas de la suite. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, alors quelque part, c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

 _Tu as tué ta famille._

Ce n'était pas vrai… Il ne savait plus… Peut-être… Il voulait que tout s'arrête…

 _Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ouais, j'ai un jour de retard, mais une amie a embarqué mon disque dur, et elle pouvait pas m'envoyer le chapitre avant aujourd'hui... Triste vie. Bref ! Eh beh, c'est presque la fin de la transition ! Et même si j'ai toujours de l'avance, j'ai l'impression d'être à la traine, c'est assez horrible... Et les vacances approche, youhou !**

 **Alors... il me semble avoir corrigé ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais je ne suis pas sûre, donc... Désolé s'il reste des fautes !**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Eh oui... Et il a pas finit, le pauvre Arty... Mais ça va aller un peu mieux pendant un petit moment, quand même, ne t'en fais pas !**_

* * *

-C'est quoi ce merdier ?! Vous lui avez dit quoi ?!

Allistor avait beau essayer, il était incapable de se calmer. Il était en panique, en colère, désœuvré, effaré…

-Allistor, il va bien, il a juste perdu connaissance… tenta Kate, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!

Gilbert, resté près de l'entrée, ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder la scène. La pâleur maladive d'Arthur, ses soubresauts, la flaque de vomi à côté de son corps recroquevillé, les larges traces de griffures sur son corps amaigris, ainsi que les résidus d'hématomes, lui avaient dans un premier temps donné envie de rendre tout son repas. Désormais, il ne pouvait que regarder la fureur briller dans le regard d'Allistor alors qu'il redressait son frère et le prenait dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais le ramener dans votre chambre… Il a besoin de dormir… souffla-t-il finalement.

Allistor tourna la tête vers lui, semblant hésiter quelques secondes entre lui gueuler dessus ou simplement l'écouter. L'albinos haussa les épaules et s'écarter pour libérer l'accès à la porte. Le rouquin passa de son frère à Gilbert, avant de le prendre un peu mieux dans ses bras et de se lever. Kate n'intervint pas, et laissa l'Ecossais faire comme il l'entendait. C'était plutôt judicieux. Personne ne voulait voir Allistor hors de lui.

Gilbert guida en silence son nouvel ami -pour peu qu'ils soient amis, ce qui n'était pas encore tout à fait vrai- jusqu'à sa chambre et en ouvrit la porte. Allistor s'empressa d'étendre son frère sur son lit, et poussa les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Il était bouillant de fièvre, et ne cessait de bredouiller des paroles incohérentes, à peine compréhensibles. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, parfois ses spasmes étaient si puissants que ses bras et ses jambes quittaient sensiblement le matelas.

-Je vais chercher de quoi le nettoyer… marmonna Gilbert en tournant les talons.

Allistor le regarda à peine quitter la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt il en avait une vague idée. Il comprenait qu'Arthur ait paniqué quand Kate lui avait demandé de se déshabiller, c'était normal, la peur et les souvenirs avaient dû prendre le pas sur tout le reste, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Quand Kate était venu le chercher, il s'était attendu à retrouver son frère tremblotant, honteux, dans le pire des cas assis dans un coin, à tenter de se faire oublier, mais certainement pas dans cet état. Ca lui faisait peur. Démesurément peur. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son frère dans un état aussi déplorable, c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait sorti de ce foutu placard. Les images remontèrent doucement, et s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Un frisson de dégoût le secoua, et il fit de son mieux pour ne plus y penser.

-Je suis là Arthur… Tout va bien… murmura-t-il en caressant très doucement ses cheveux. Ca va aller… Je suis avec toi…

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prononcé ces mots ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été là pour protéger son frère ? D'une certaine façon, s'il n'avait pas été lâche, s'il n'avait pas fui ses responsabilités, peut-être qu'Arthur n'aurait jamais été violé par leur connard de père. Peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. D'accord, il serait peut-être encore dans cette baraque, à crever de froid, de faim, et à subir les coups de leur paternel… Peu importe comment il regardait le problème Allistor, n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était mieux, ni qui était le coupable, ce qu'il aurait fallu faire…

-Tiens…

Gilbert posa une bassine près de lui et lui tendit un gant de toilette. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit, veillant à ne pas toucher Arthur. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il craignait, de lui faire mal, de déclencher une nouvelle crise de panique… Il en avait vu des horreurs dans sa vie, mais ça… Ca devait être la première fois.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui chercher un truc à bouffer ? Du chocolat chaud, ou un truc du genre ?

-Occupe-toi de ton cul... gronda Allistor, mais il semblait tellement las que c'était plus pathétique que menaçant.

Gilbert serra les poings, hésita quelques secondes, avant que son tempérament de fonceur ne prenne le dessus.

-Moi aussi j'ai un p'tit frère, abrutis ! Arrête de croire que tu vas pouvoir te démerder tout seul ! Me fais pas croire que t'es assez con pour ça !

Il ne baissa pas les yeux lorsque le rouquin le fusilla du regard, et se contenta de se lever.

-Je vais lui chercher du chocolat chaud, il a le ventre vide, ça devrait lui faire du bien quand il se réveillera. Toi tu devrais le laver et lui foutre des vêtements sur le dos, il va attraper la crève sinon.

-Je suis pas con… marmonna-t-il.

-Alors arrête d'agir comme si t'en étais un.

Il quitta la pièce au pas de course, laissant les deux frères seuls. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils en avaient bavés, pour arriver en foyer, surtout à l'âge d'Allistor, et dans leur état, ils avaient dû morflés. Mais c'était le cas de tout le monde ou presque dans ce foyer, et Gilbert était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était jamais facile au début. Quoi que les deux Kirkland avaient au moins l'avantage d'avoir l'anglais pour langue maternelle…

Allistor trempa le gant de toilette dans la bassine, vérifiant au passage que l'eau n'était pas trop chaude. Gilbert avait tendance à lui casser les couilles, mais il fallait au moins admettre qu'il n'était pas totalement stupide.

-Shht… Tout va bien, Arthur…

Cela faisait maintenant une trentaine de secondes que le petit blond avait arrêté de couiner des choses incompréhensibles, et désormais, seuls des espèces de sanglots brisés passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Allistor commença tout doucement à laver son visage, effaçant les larmes qui coulaient toujours paresseusement et les restes de vomis à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il n'osa pas toucher à ses cheveux de peur de lui faire mal, et il se contenta de jeter un vague coup d'œil aux traces de griffures. Ca ne semblait pas s'infecter, mais il valait quand même mieux surveiller.

Il lava consciencieusement son frère, veillant à ne pas appuyer sur les égratignures qui couraient sur tout son torse. C'était terrifiant de le voir dans cet état, mais il se dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux connus pire.

-J'ai réussi à choper un pichet de chocolat chaud, trois bols et deux croissants, intervint Gilbert en posant un plateau sur le lit d'Allistor.

Le rouquin lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et marmonna :

-Tu lui prends des fringues ?

-Oh, miss Kate en avait préparé je crois… Je vais les chercher.

L'albinos repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et mis à peine cinq minutes à revenir avec une pile de vêtements qu'il posa à portée de main du rouquin. Allistor hésita à lui demander de dégager, et finit par convenir qu'il ne lui obéirait pas, et que sa présence n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Il farfouilla vite fait dans le tas de linge et trouva un boxer qui semblait trop grand pour Arthur. A peine l'eu-t-il attrapé que Gilbert rougit légèrement et se retourna.

-Va falloir te démerder sans moi sur ce coup là, _Scotty_ …

-Comme si je comptais te demander ton aider…

A dire vrai, le rouquin n'était pas vraiment à l'aise non plus. Il n'avait plus vu son frère nu depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne exactement, et il était plutôt gêné d'avoir à le déshabiller. Sans compter qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment il réagirait s'il se réveillait juste à ce moment-là. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retira le seul vêtement que portait actuellement son petit frère, faisant de son mieux pour ne regarder que son visage, vérifiant par la même occasion qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Il marmonna des injures à plusieurs reprises, galérant à lui faire enfiler le nouveau sous-vêtement. Globalement, il ne semblait pas vraiment blessé entre les jambes, il y avait encore quelques traces d'ecchymoses sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses hanches, mais à part ça, tout semblait normal. Allistor ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il était soulagé que ces craintes ne soient pas fondées.

-Il a l'air d'avoir morflé, ton frangin… souffla Gilbert.

Allistor lui jeta un vague coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'albinos était assis sur son lit, versant précautionneusement le lait chaud dans les trois bols. Maintenant qu'il regardait bien, il fallait admettre qu'il avait des mains vraiment fines.

-Toi aussi d'ailleurs, termina-t-il.

Ses yeux rubis croisèrent le regard bleu-vert du rouquin, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

-Et alors ?

-Je disais juste ça comme ça.

Sceptique, Allistor termina d'habiller Arthur, non sans peine. Ce dernier semblait un peu plus calme, et le rouquin espérait sincèrement qu'il se réveillerait bientôt.

-Dis _Scotty_ … Comment il s'est fait toutes ces griffures ?

La voix de Gilbert était basse, presque un murmure, comme s'il craignait la réaction de l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier le dévisagea en silence pendant de longues secondes, avant de simplement hausser les épaules. Il était trop las pour lui gueuler dessus. Et s'il le faisait chier plus tard, il n'aurait qu'à lui exploser la gueule. Vu la différence de gabarits, ce ne serait pas bien compliqué.

-Il avait des poux, et il s'est fait piquer par des bestioles. D'après les médecins.

L'albinos plissa les yeux, avant de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement jusqu'où il pouvait poser des questions, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'énerver le rouquin maintenant. Il lui tendit l'un des bols de chocolat chaud, regardant pensivement Arthur.

-Et toi ? Il est où ton frère ?

La question surprit tellement Gilbert qu'il manqua de recracher la gorgée de lait qu'il venait de prendre. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il réussit finalement à l'avaler, il manqua de s'étouffer et reposa difficilement son bol le temps de tousser. Allistor le regarda faire, assis par terre, le dos contre le lit de son frère, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme. Pour être tout à fait exact, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de la vie de l'albinos, mais cela l'intriguait quand même. Un peu. Juste un peu.

-Hm… Ma mère l'a… Abandonné quand il avait quatre ans, sur le parvis d'une église. Je sais pas où il est maintenant.

Allistor écarquilla les yeux et arqua un sourcil dans le même temps, ce qui fit légèrement rire Gilbert.

-Il s'appelle Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

-Allemand, comme toi…

-Ludz est Allemand, moi je suis Prussien ! Et _awesome_ en prime !

L'Ecossais soupira mais préféra ne pas relever. Il finirait certainement par s'y habituer.

-Et ta mère ? Elle est où maintenant ?

-Certainement dans un bordel, ou à faire le trottoir.

Le ton détaché de l'albinos refila des sueurs froides à Allistor. Il le dévisagea avec plus d'attention, mais ses yeux rouges étaient braqués sur la fenêtre. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, et l'espace d'un instant, le rouquin se demanda pourquoi il lui posait toutes ces questions.

-Quand on s'est barré d'Allemagne, Ludwig était même pas encore né. Ma mère avait un ventre rond comme un ballon de foot, et les gars sur le bateau ont vraiment cru qu'elle allait accoucher en pleine traversée de la Manche. A deux jours près, ça aurait été le cas.

-Pourquoi vous êtes partit ?

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'Allistor se maudit pour sa curiosité malvenue. Gilbert le regarda quelques secondes avant de ricaner.

-En fait t'es aussi curieux que ton frangin… s'amusa-t-il avant de marquer une pause. Mon père était un enculé de première. Il a épousé ma mère, et il s'est barré avec une autre femme dès qu'il a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a dû se démerder pour m'élever, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le père de Ludwig. Il était militaire, un gars bien, _awesome_ , même si je me souviens pas vraiment de lui… Il avait les cheveux blonds comme ceux de mon frangin, et il était super grand. Il était vraiment cool, il s'est occupé de moi comme si j'étais son fils. Comme il partait souvent à l'étranger, il m'a appris vite fait quelques mots d'anglais mais j'ai jamais été très doué pour les langues étrangères.

Il marqua une pause et plissa les yeux, visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Allistor l'écoutait avec plus d'attention que ce qu'il aurait aimé laisser paraitre, tout en buvant quelques gorgées de chocolat chaud.

-Ma mère est tombée enceinte quand j'avais cinq ans. Et le père de Ludwig a été mobilisé je sais plus trop où, il est parti en promettant que ça ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. C'était vrai, le conflit à pas durer longtemps, mais lui, il est jamais revenu. Comparé aux autres missions, les pertes étaient presque négligeables, mais…

-Mais y'avait ton beau-père dedans, termina doucement Allistor.

Gilbert hoche simplement la tête et coupa un croissant en deux, avant de tendre une moitié au rouquin.

-Ma mère s'en est jamais vraiment remise. Et comme ils étaient pas mariés, on a presque rien touché en indemnisation. Elle s'est retrouvée avec deux mômes à gérer, et elle avait plus de travail. C'est pour ça qu'on est parti en Angleterre. Et elle supportait plus de vivre en Allemagne je pense. Quand on est arrivé ici, on a réussi à trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Une vieille femme qui gérait un genre d'immeuble nous a laissé occuper un petit apparte vide. Je crois que c'est surtout grâce au fait que ma mère était enceinte… Je pigeais pas un mot d'anglais, l'accent rendait les mots complètement différent de ce que le père de Ludwig m'avait appris. Deux jours après qu'on soit arrivé, ma mère a accouché dans l'apparte. La vieille femme l'a aidé, et moi j'étais terrorisé… J'entendais ma mère hurler, j'avais la frousse comme je l'ai jamais eu…

Il partit dans un genre de rire sans joie, et Allistor essaya de se représenter Gilbert plus jeune, peut-être encore plus maigre que maintenant, le visage plus fin… Et sa mère, peut-être pas très grande, taille fine, blonde aux yeux bleus, puisque la plupart des allemandes étaient comme ça… Tous les deux dans un appartement miteux d'une ville crasseuse de l'Hampshire, avec une vieille femme toute ridée et rabougrie…

-Ma mère s'en est bien sortit, et Ludwig était en bonne santé. Elle l'a allaité, et quand elle était pas là, c'est moi qui m'occupait de lui. Et puis un jour il a fallu qu'on quitte l'immeuble, et ma mère a décidé d'aller à Londres, parce qu'elle disait que ce serait plus facile de trouver du travail là-bas. Mais elle avait pas de diplôme, et on embauche pas trop les femmes. J'étais trop jeune pour bosser, alors elle a commencé à se prostituer. Son patron nous laissait habiter dans le bordel, y'avait des chambres au deuxième étage qu'étaient pas utilisées pour le job, alors je restais là avec Ludwig, je veillais sur lui, et j'essayais de faire semblant de pas entendre les filles bosser à l'étage en-dessous. Ma mère rentrait dans la matinée, et elle y retournait en début de soirée.

-Elle était comment, ta mère ?

-Brune. Avec les yeux bleus, comme Ludwig. Je tiens tout ça de mon enculé de père, expliqua-t-il en désignant son corps d'un ample mouvement de bras. Elle était pas hyper grande, mais elle plaisait plutôt bien aux mecs. Elle se faisait pas mal de fric, mais c'était pas vraiment assez. Et grandir dans une maison close, c'est pas l'idéal pour un bébé. Alors elle a… Laissé Ludwig sur le parvis d'une église, dans un genre de grand carton avec des couvertures et son prénom sur un bout de papier, alors qu'il avait quatre ans. On l'a plus revu.

-Et toi ? Elle t'a gardé ?

-Ouais. Avec ma gueule de monstre de foire, aucune chance que qui que ce soit m'adopte bien gentiment. Alors je suis resté au bordel, avec elle. Et finalement, c'est une fille qui venait d'arriver, genre dix-huit ans à tout casser, qu'a été prévenir les flics qu'il y avait un gosse dans l'établissement. Ils sont venus, ils m'ont embarqué, interrogatoire, examens médicaux, et j'atterris ici. Je savais toujours pas super bien parler anglais, et avec ma tête, je faisais peur aux autres, alors ils m'ont mis de côté. Ca m'allait très bien. Après y'a Tonio et Franny qui sont arrivés, et on a formé une bande à trois.

Les yeux de Gilbert brillaient, peut-être de larmes, Allistor ne savait pas trop, mais un grand sourire vint tout de même illuminé son visage.

-Fin de l'histoire. A ton tour.

Le rouquin marmonna quelques injures, avant de soupirer.

-Y'a pas grand chose à dire… Ma mère est morte en donnant naissance à Arthur, mon père était militaire, il a été mis à pied je sais plus trop pourquoi, il s'est mis à boire… Il battait ma mère, il nous cognait aussi, moi et Arthur. On vivait dans une espèce de vieille baraque abandonnée, et Arthur en es jamais sorti. Sauf une fois mais il est pas allé bien loin. Un soir j'suis rentré du bahut et mon… Bâtard de père était en train de l'enculer contre la table de la cuisine…

Allistor avait beau essayer de se maitriser, sa voix devenait un peu plus rauque à chaque mot, et ses poings semblaient se serrer tous seuls. Les souvenirs remontaient doucement, pas vraiment violents, mais ils étaient là. Il n'essaya même pas de croiser le regard de Gilbert, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il pensait, même si au fond, peut-être qu'il avait un peu peur.

-Alors je lui ai foutu un coup dans la gueule, suffisamment fort pour l'assommer, j'ai piqué son téléphone, et j'ai fait monter Arthur dans la chambre. Je lui ai dit d'appeler la police, ils ont abattu mon père, et on a terminé à l'hôpital.

Gilbert était partagé entre dégoût, colère, et curiosité. Il avait énormément de questions à poser, mais il savait qu'il devait attendre. Chaque chose en son temps. Il s'estimait déjà heureux qu'Allistor ne lui ai pas éclaté la gueule à la première question qu'il avait posé. Alors il se contenta d'observer Allistor, avec ses cheveux roux plutôt atypiques, ses yeux turquoise, son nez légèrement convexe, ses pommettes encore bleuit par des marques de coups, son corps à la fois fin et puissant… On sentait la violence émaner de lui, et c'était aussi terrifiant qu'intriguant. Au fond, ça ne surprenait pas tant que ça Gilbert que leur père les ait cognés. Il ne comprenait que mieux leur comportement à tous les deux. Même s'il avait légèrement envie de vomir.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas vraiment gênant. Ils attendaient juste qu'Arthur se réveille. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son bol, Allistor se leva pour mettre son frère sous les couvertures, et Gilbert en profité pour aller chercher les manuels de cours qu'ils avaient abandonné quand Kate était venu les chercher. Ils se remirent au travail, sans parler trop fort. Etonnement, l'albinos était plutôt sérieux lorsqu'il était question de cours, et il bossait avec application. Allistor était plus distrait, pas vraiment intéressé, et rêvassait régulièrement en regardant le plafond. Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à Arthur, attendant le moment où il se réveillerait, mais il semblait dormir profondément. Alors il se remettait en travail en mâchouillant le bout de son crayon. Il fallait être patient.

.

Lorsqu'il réussit à vaguement émerger, Arthur plissa vivement les yeux. Trop de lumière, et un gros mal de tête en prime. Il avait un goût ignoble dans la bouche, envie de vomir, mal partout, surtout à la tête. Il ne savait plus où il était, et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, l'endroit lui semblait familier. Mais c'était vague, si vague…

-Arthur, comment tu te sens ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer d'y voir un peu moins flou, mais à peine eu-t-il ouvert un peu plus les paupières que sa migraine s'intensifia. Il referma immédiatement les yeux avec un couinement plaintif, et essaya de bouger ses bras, mais là aussi, c'était trop douloureux. Une main passa doucement dans ses cheveux, et il sa calma sensiblement.

-Je suis là, Arthur. Ca va aller.

-J'vais chercher un truc pour sa tête.

Il crut reconnaitre la voix de Gilbert… Il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose particulier dans sa voix qui la rendait unique. Il réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux, avec un peu plus de succès cette fois. Allistor était assis juste à côté de lui, sur le lit, et lui caressait maladroitement les cheveux, comme si chaque geste lui coûtait et qu'en plus il craignait de lui faire mal.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas super…

Il crut apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de son frère, mais il avait dû rêver… Il referma les yeux avec un petit soupire, et fronça les sourcils.

-On est…

-Dans la chambre. T'as fais un genre de malaise, tu te souviens ?

A dire vrai, avant qu'Allistor ne le mentionne, non, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais aussitôt qu'il essaya de se remémorer les évènements, un violent frisson d'angoisse et de terreur pur secoua son corps entier.

-Okay, c'est pas grave Arthur, calme-toi.

Son frère aîné l'aida à se redresser, malgré le fait qu'il ait de plus en plus mal au crâne et envie de vomir. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas vraiment des nausées, plutôt…

-Faim… marmonna-t-il.

-Gilbert t'a ramené un croissant et du chocolat chaud, mais je pense qu'il est froid maintenant…

Le rouquin attrapa la viennoiserie sur un plateau, posé sur sa table de chevet.

-Tiens, et mange doucement.

Alors qu'il entamait le croissant, Gilbert revint avec une petite pastille toute blanche et un verre d'eau.

-Pour ta tête, précisa-t-il.

L'albinos se rassit sur le lit d'Allistor et attrapa un manuel grand ouvert et un crayon. Le rouquin fit de même après avoir vérifié qu'Arthur pouvait tenir assis sans problème. Le blond les regarda travailler avec une certaine fascination, et se rappela qu'il était censé lire avec Kate. Mais il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se lever. Alors il se recoucha dès qu'il eut ingurgité le croissant et le verre d'eau avec le médicament, et il essaya de se rendormir pour faire passer la migraine.

Il se réveilla en milieux d'après-midi. Allistor et Gilbert n'était plus là, mais Kate était assise sur le lit et le regarda se réveiller.

-Bonjour toi, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour…

Il avait encore un goût désagréable dans la bouche, mais c'était supportable. Et il n'avait plus trop mal à la tête.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ca peut aller…

Kate hocha la tête, et sembla hésiter quelques instants.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Maintenant ce sera Allistor qui s'occupera de toi pour la douche, d'accord ?

Arthur haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il n'était plus à ça près… Et il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Il faisait de son mieux pour garder les voix à distance, ce n'était pas le moment d'y repenser.

-Je t'ai amené des livres. On sera mieux ici qu'à la bibliothèque, tu ne penses pas ?

Son sourire joyeux était de retour, et Arthur fut soulagé. Il hocha la tête et regarda les bouquins qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle. Il y en avait trois, avec des couvertures en cuire un peu abimée et de différentes couleurs.

-Choisie celui avec lequel tu veux qu'on commence.

Elle lui passa la pile, et il déchiffra lentement les titres, faisant courir ses doigts sur les couvertures. Ca sentait le vieux cuire et les livres anciens, la poussière un peu aussi, mais c'était fantastique quand même. Il prit celui qui avait une couverture bleue, et frissonna lorsque Kate s'assit à côté de lui. Il eut le réflexe de se décaler, et bien que surprise, la vieille femme le laissa faire. Elle commença par lui faire lire les premières pages, l'arrêtant lorsqu'il prononçait mal ou se trompait dans la lecture. Elle lui expliqua également avec une patience certaine les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, et ils y passèrent le reste de l'après-midi. Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir lu trois livres alors qu'il n'avait même pas terminé le quart d'un seul.

-Tu te débrouille vraiment très bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais allé à l'école.

-C'est Allistor qui m'a appris, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Il était terriblement fatigué, et sa migraine était revenue. Kate se leva et hésita, avant de renoncer à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'Allistor ouvrit la porte, accompagné par la voix toujours très bruyante de Gilbert.

-Tu viens manger ? marmonna-t-il après avoir fusillé Kate du regard.

Arthur resta surpris quelques instants, avant de bredouiller un « oui » et de se lever, sans même songer à son mal de tête. Il enfila ses chaussons et trottina maladroitement jusqu'à la porte. Gilbert, Antonio et Francis attendaient dans le couloir, plus ou moins patiemment et discrètement suivant la personne.

-Comment tu te sens Arty ? lui demanda joyeusement l'albinos.

-Mieux…

-Toujours mal à la caboche ?

-Un peu…

Il sourit maladroitement au garçon, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans prévenir. C'était toujours si soudain qu'Arthur n'avait pas le temps de rejeter le contact.

-Malade ? demanda curieusement Antonio, avec une petite moue soucieuse.

-Compliqué, rétorqua simplement Gilbert en haussant les épaules.

Plus personne ne posa de questions, et ils descendirent manger. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la cantine comparé au matin, et Arthur se planqua derrière la personne la plus proche de lui, à savoir Francis. Ce dernier le regarda faire avec un petit sourire, et lui tendit calmement sa main. Le petit blond loucha dessus quelques secondes avant de dévisager Francis.

-Prend la, lui intima-t-il.

Arthur grimaça et se contenta de rester derrière lui, suffisamment près pour se sentir rassuré, mais pas assez pour qu'ils se touchent. Ils prirent les mêmes places qu'au petit-déjeuner, et Antonio et Francis commencèrent à raconter leur journée de cours, bien que le blond semblait déjà en avoir parlé à Gilbert et Allistor, étant rentré plus tôt. L'albinos partit dans une longue tirade sur les cours qu'il avait travaillé avec Allistor, et tout le monde se concentra sur son assiette en faisant mine de l'écouter. Les conversations allaient bon train autour d'eux, mais Arthur était trop fatigué pour réellement y prêter attention.

-Bon… C'est pas le tout mais y'en a qui ont cours demain… fit savoir Francis en étouffant un bâillement.

-Déjà fatigué ? nargua Gilbert avec un grand sourire fier.

-Je crois qu'on n'est pas les seuls… fit remarquer Antonio avec un sourire en avisant Arthur qui commençait à piquer du nez dans son assiette.

Gilbert ricana et se leva, étirant ses épaules.

-Allez, super-Arty a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Le principal concerné leva les yeux vers lui, complètement ailleurs, et Allistor soupira en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

-Au lit les gamins, s'amusa Francis en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ils se séparèrent devant la porte de Gilbert, Francis et Antonio, et Allistor tira presque Arthur jusqu'à leur chambre.

-Mal à la tête… marmonna le blond.

-Ouais ouais…

Allistor ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et aida vite fait son frère à s'installer. Ce dernier se roula en boule et s'endormit en moins de dix minutes, tout habillé, alors qu'Allistor prenait le temps de se changer. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose pour trouver des fringues pas trop dégueulasses et à sa taille. Il alla s'affaler sur son lit, regarda quelques instants son frère dormir, avant de succomber à son tour au sommeil. Gilbert était vraiment épuisant…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! Le prochain chapitre sera donc la fin de la transition, et plus ça va plus je me dis que je suis vraiment à la bourre... J'ai encore pas mal de chapitres d'avance, hein, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par être en retard, et j'aime pas ça ! Du coup... Je sais que j'avais dit que normalement je n'aurais pas besoin de faire de pause entre la transition et la partie 2, mais je vais peut-être en faire quand même une, juste pour me rassurer, en sachant que je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur pendant toute la première semaine des vacances de noël, donc je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant cette période, et après c'est noël, donc... Je vais sûrement faire une pause d'une semaine ou deux, le temps de vraiment prendre de l'avance, et comme ça je pourrais aussi m'avancer dans mes autres fics...**

 **Mine de rien, ça fait un an que j'écris cette fiction (si si, je vous promet) et c'est un peu pesant, vu que j'ai pas l'impression d'avancer des masses et que je suis obligée de me forcer à écrire le week-end pour maintenir un rythme de parution correct... Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour ceux qui sont au lycée et au collège (je ne connais pas les dates des vacances de ceux qui sont en études supérieurs), tenez bon, plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances ! Et... Je posterais la fin de la transition la semaine prochaine, et après je ferais une pause. Bonne lecture, (on a dépassé les deux mille vues, les gens, c'est énormes !) et à la semaine prochaine, bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Eh oui, Gilbert va être vraiment très important dans cette fic, surtout dans la partie 2 en fait... Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Felili : Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise, et c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu malfaisante... (oui, ce mot n'existe peut-être pas, et alors ?) C'est vrai qu'Allistor est un peu tête à claque des fois, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

* * *

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient dans le foyer. Arthur et Allistor avait fini par y trouver une certaine routine, et ils réapprenaient doucement à vivre comme des enfants normaux. Ils avaient toujours quelques réflexes qui prouvaient qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu une vie parfaite -Arthur fuyait toujours tout contact quel qu'il soit, et Allistor n'était jamais très à l'aise quand on le touchait, et pouvait parfois se montrer violent- mais ils s'en sortaient tous les deux plutôt bien. A la suite de sa crise, Arthur avait eu de nombreux rendez-vous avec un psychiatre, ce qui était peut-être la chose qu'il détestait le plus dans son emploi du temps minutieusement calculé. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, encore moins à un étranger. Alors parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père, dans cette foutue baraque… Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Mais il ne protestait pas, parce qu'Allistor semblait croire que cela marchait même s'il tentait de se montrer indifférent, et cela rassurait Kate. La vérité, mais ça seul lui et ce foutu psy le savait, c'était qu'Arthur refusait tout bonnement de parler. Et le médecin ne le forçait pas. Il finirait bien par se livrer de lui-même.

Ce brusque retour à une vie normal -enfin, retour pour Allistor et commencement pour Arthur- avait aussi modifié leur façon d'être. Surtout pour le cadet, en fait. Allistor était toujours aussi bougon, pas très poli, s'énervant pour un oui ou un non. Il recommençait à mettre de la distance entre lui et son frère, mais sans vraiment faire exprès cette fois. C'était qu'il passait énormément de temps avec Francis, Antonio et Gilbert. Surtout Gilbert. Il avait un peu de mal à se faire au caractère toujours joyeux d'Antonio, et c'était certainement celui qu'il appréciait le moins. En revanche, il appréciait beaucoup Francis, avec qui il discutait beaucoup et déconnait souvent. Mais s'il avait besoin de se laisser aller, de ne penser à rien, c'était vers Gilbert qu'il se tournait. Avec lui, ce n'était pas pareil. Peut-être parce qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement racontés leurs passés -plutôt rapidement dans le cas d'Allistor. Peut-être aussi parce que l'albinos était le genre de mec à faire beaucoup de bruit et à foncer dans le tas, mais qui au fond était aussi bousillé que le rouquin. Il ne savait pas trop. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il appréciait dans ce putain de centre, c'était Gilbert. Il continuait de prendre des cours avec lui, parfois un prof du lycée voisin venait pour les aider un peu, et globalement, l'Ecossais n'était pas mécontent de ce fonctionnement.

Et à côté il y avait Arthur. Il avait repris du poids, ses marques s'atténuaient de semaine en semaine, ses engelures avaient presque disparues et ses pieds étaient moins sensibles. Physiquement, il allait mieux. Mentalement, c'était un changement du tout au tout. Lui qui, lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, n'osait même pas s'aventurer hors de sa chambre sans autorisation était désormais presque hargneux, sarcastique et constamment sur la défensive. Concrètement, il ne faisait confiance à personne. Sauf à Kate, qui continuait de lui faire rattraper son retard scolaire avec succès. Son envie d'apprendre facilitait largement la tâche, et la directrice ne cessait de s'extasier devant ses capacités à assimiler les choses rapidement. D'après elle, il pourrait intégrer un collège normal dès la rentrée prochaine, s'il continuait à fournir un travail de cette qualité. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement fier de ses « exploits », pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait que tout ce qu'il apprenait, il aurait dû le savoir depuis longtemps. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement humilié d'être inférieur aux autres enfants de son âge, juste terriblement frustré. Il voulait être meilleur qu'eux, être bon au moins dans un domaine, se prouver qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose de lui-même. Qu'il n'était pas un raté sur toute la ligne.

Il ne parlait pas aux autres enfants, et les autres ne venaient pas lui parler. Il se moquait de lui, de loin. Le garçon chétif, un peu trop petit pour son âge, constamment en train de bouder, avec des sourcils trop épais. Le garçon qui ne parlait pas aux autres, qui restait dans son coin. Quand il était seul, les voix aigues ne cessaient de chuchoter à l'oreille de leur voisin, se moquant de lui, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Et quand il était avec Allistor et les trois autres adolescents, les voix se taisaient, mais il sentait leurs regards méprisant et goguenards sur lui. Il les ignorait assez facilement, même si ça faisait mal. Il était assez fort pour supporter ça. Il avait enduré les insultes de son père pendant douze putains d'années, il était bien capable de faire l'impasse sur quelques gamins un peu stupides qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que se foutre de la gueule des autres. Et puis Allistor… Et bien il ne le voyait que le matin et le soir. Le reste du temps, il le passait avec Francis, Antonio et Gilbert dans leur chambre, et lui il restait seul ou avec Kate. Parfois il aidait les femmes qui travaillaient à la laverie, plus rarement celles qui étaient en cuisine à cause de son absence totale de talent en matière de nourriture. Disons que le laisser seul dans une cuisine ne serait-ce que cinq minutes se résumait à prendre le risque de se retrouver avec un début d'incendie.

-Arthur, tu devrais aller manger.

Le blond releva la tête de son livre et croisa le regard à la fois joyeux et inquiet de Kate. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire une fixation sur son poids…

-J'irais après, lui assura Arthur avec un demi sourire.

La vieille femme ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle soupira.

-Comme tu voudras… Essaye de sortir, aussi. Ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermer toute la journée.

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa pour s'étirer un peu. Les chaises n'étaient pas vraiment confortables. Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes heures qu'il était dans la bibliothèque, assis au fond dans la salle entre deux étagères, à l'abri des regards. Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gosses à venir ici. Il aurait pu aller dans sa chambre, il aurait été mieux dans son lit qu'ici, mais il ne voulait pas croiser Allistor. Assez égoïstement, il avait décidé que si son frère ne faisait pas d'effort pour s'occuper de lui, il arrêterait de chercher son attention. Il en souffrait, forcément, mais il y tenait.

Kate repartit comme elle était venu, et Arthur se replongea dans son livre. Il adorait lire, et c'était sûrement dans cette discipline qu'il avait fait les progrès les plus fulgurants. Il ne lisait pas encore un gros pavé en une journée, mais il était déjà plus rapide que quelques enfants de son âge, d'après Kate. Il gardait un dictionnaire à portée de mains, et progressait très vite aussi au niveau du vocabulaire. Il était très organisé, beaucoup trop pour son âge en fait, et ses journées étaient strictement rythmées par un emploi du temps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui étaient sur le mur d'en face, et plaça un fin ruban rouge dans son livre pour marquer la page où il s'était arrêté. Ca allait être l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le médecin. Ca et le psy, c'était ce qu'il aimait le moins au foyer. Et les autres gamins, aussi. Il rangea le dictionnaire, pris son livre sous le bras, et sortit de la pièce en saluant l'homme assis derrière son bureau qui gérait l'endroit.

Il ne prit pas le temps de faire un détour par sa chambre et fila directement à l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient déserts, la plupart des gosses étaient soit dans leur chambre, soit à la cantine. Ca lui allait très bien. Il pleuvait dru dehors, et le bâtiment était assez sombre. Mais au moins, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir une coupure de courant simplement à cause d'une averse.

Il frappa trois fois à la porte de l'infirmerie, et entra dès qu'on l'invita à le faire. L'infirmière, qui était une vielle femme sèche au visage comme figé dans une expression de colère et de supériorité constante, était assise derrière son bureau et consultait des dossiers, ses lunettes fines et carrées repoussées au bout de son nez. Ses cheveux grisonnant mais conservant quelques mèches brunes étaient ramenés en queue de cheval haute, et ses yeux gris le transpercèrent presque lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. La plupart des autres enfants la trouvaient flippante, Francis et Gilbert se moquaient souvent d'elle, mais Arthur l'appréciait. Elle ne fourrait pas son nez partout, et elle faisait son travail avec rigueur.

-Monsieur Kirkland…

Il inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation, et s'assit sur un tabouret terriblement inconfortable, posé juste à côté de la porte. La pièce était de taille moyenne, un peu plus petite que le hall mais plus grande qu'une chambre. Une large armoire vitrée se trouvaient derrière le bureau, dans laquelle se trouvaient de nombreux flacons, compresses, et autre matériel médical. Le bureau était en bois sombre et était strictement organisé : des pochettes rangées dans un ordre logique se trouvait en haut à droite, des classeurs en haut en gauche, un téléphone noir juste en dessous, un encrier et des plumes étaient en haut au milieu, et un agenda avec une couverture en cuire bordeaux sous la pile de pochette.

-Le médecin arrivera d'ici cinq minutes, se contenta-t-elle de siffler sèchement.

Arthur ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, et il se contenta de se tenir bien droit. Une table d'auscultation se trouvait en face du bureau, contre le mur opposé. Une fenêtre était entre les deux, juste en face d'Arthur, et il put regarder la pluie se déchainer à l'extérieur. Les arbres qui délimitaient le terrain se tordaient dans tous les sens, et le blond se demanda quelques secondes s'ils n'allaient pas finir par se déraciner.

Un silence s'installa, simplement troublé par le bruit que produisait les pages du dossier lorsque l'infirmière les tournait. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit après que deux coups brusques se soit fait entendre, et un quadragénaire avec un embonpoint prononcé fit son entrée. Sa moustache taillée avec soin ruisselait d'eau, tout comme le chapeau melon noir qui cachait la calvitie de l'homme. Des lunettes rondes reposaient sur son gros nez, et ses joues constamment rouges lui donnait l'air d'être ivre en permanence.

-Excusez le retard, miss Pierce, mais les routes étaient encombrées à cause de la météo…

L'infirmière releva les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi froide, et se leva.

-Vous avez toujours une bonne excuse, lâcha-t-elle en levant dignement la tête.

Vraiment, Arthur l'admirait. Elle avait cette prestance, cette assurance, cette façon de ne pas douter d'elle qui la rendait intouchable. Elle pouvait paraitre hautaine, le blond ne voyait qu'une confiance certainement justifiée en ses capacités. C'était le genre de femme qui avait dû se battre toute sa vie pour être reconnue. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de personne dans des romans, et s'était généralement des héroïnes pleines de courage.

Le médecin se ratatina un peu sur lui-même, alors qu'il faisait déjà une bonne tête de moins que l'infirmière. Il tira nerveusement sur sa cravate pour la desserrer sensiblement, avant de finalement se tourner vers Arthur, semblant se rappeler qu'il était là pour lui à la base.

-Arthur Kirkland. Comment vas-tu depuis la semaine dernière ?

Arthur haussa les épaules et se remit debout, regardant du coin de l'œil miss Pierce ranger le dossier dans un meuble en bois foncé, à côté de la porte.

-Installes-toi, retires ta chemise. Enfin tu connais la chanson…

Le blond n'était toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée de se déshabiller devant d'autres personnes, mais les douches avec les autres enfants avaient fini par lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir le problème éternellement. Alors certes, il allait maintenant se doucher après tout le monde, mais il avait de nouveau été confronté à la réalité lors de ses fréquentes visites médicales. Et là, pas moyen d'échapper au problème. Il serra légèrement les dents mais ne fit pas d'histoire et défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Miss Pierce avait repris sa place derrière son bureau, lançant un regard assassin à la porte dès qu'un groupe d'enfants turbulents passaient devant l'infirmerie en parlant beaucoup trop fort. Le médecin, quant à lui, semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise en présence de la vieille femme, mais Arthur s'en contrefichait. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, et il appréciait que l'infirmière le remette à sa place.

-Bien… Installes-toi, finit-il par déclarer lorsque le blond eu posé sa chemise sur le tabouret.

Sans opposer de résistance, Arthur monta sur la table d'auscultation et s'y allongea, plissant légèrement les yeux à cause de l'éclairage. Il eut un bref sursaut lorsque le médecin s'approcha jusqu'à être penché au-dessus de lui, mais son nez qui semblait comme écrasé sur son visage et ses joues tombantes et flasques lui rappelèrent que définitivement, ce n'était pas son père. Rien à voir.

-Bon… Les griffures ont presque disparues, c'est une bonne chose. Pas d'infection ou d'inflammation.

Ses mains froides et rêches se posèrent sur le ventre d'Arthur, qui se tendit d'autant plus et retint un sifflement de fureur. Il détestait _vraiment_ qu'on le touche. Sans parler des mauvais souvenirs que cela ramenait, il avait toujours peur de se faire frapper, et il était dégouter de sentir les doigts de qui que ce soit se poser sur lui. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Parfois, cela lui donnait juste des frissons, parfois c'était plus violent, et il se retenait de vomir. Il se forçait à croire que tout cela allait s'atténuer, et il n'en parlait à personne. Il n'était pas un gamin. Il avait treize ans bordel !

-Il y a encore pas mal de travail au niveau de l'alimentation, jugea finalement el médecin en palpant les côtes encore trop saillantes du garçon, et remonta d'un vague mouvement de main ses lunettes qui commençaient à tomber. Tu manges assez ?

Arthur haussa les épaules. Oui, vraiment, il détestait ce type. Déjà, contrairement à l'infirmière et à son psychiatre, il ne le vouvoyait pas. Cela pouvait paraitre bizarre, après tout il n'était qu'un enfant, mais cette différence l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et l'entendre le tutoyer l'agaçait. Surtout que de tout le personnel médical, c'était peut-être celui qu'il appréciait le moins. Physiquement, il était horrible, il avait sa façon de lui parler aussi, comme s'il était un bébé qui ne pouvait pas comprendre s'il parlait normalement. En plus de ça, il empestait l'eau de Cologne bon marché, appliqué en surdose. Et la sueur.

Ses mains quittèrent finalement le ventre d'Arthur pour se diriger vers sa tête. Il écarta quelques mèches et examina ce qui restait des griffures.

-C'est un peu mieux, mais il faudra continuer de surveiller, jugea-t-il.

Il regarda enfin ses mains, ses pieds, vérifiant que les engelures n'avaient pas laissées de séquelles, et s'écarta. Arthur refusait catégoriquement de retirer son pantalon devant lui, et c'était Kate et miss Pierce qui gérait l'irritation de ses cuisses. Il descendit de la table et fonça récupérer sa chemise, pendant que le médecin écrivait le compte-rendu de l'examen sur un cahier. La vieille infirmière était penchée sur son bureau, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes, attendant sûrement le moment où il aurait fini pour récupérer le feuillet qui devrait aller dans le dossier d'Arthur.

-Vous pouvez y aller, lui signifia-t-elle alors qu'il terminait de refermer sa chemise.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et récupéra son livre avant de déserter. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'adossa au mur et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Maintenant, il avait le choix entre retourner à la bibliothèque et subir les chaises inconfortables jusqu'à la fin de la journée, ou remonter dans sa chambre et prendre le risque de rester dans la même pièce que son frère et les trois idiots. Il fallait aussi qu'il fasse un crochet par la cuisine pour prendre un peu de pain. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu -il n'était plus à ça près, de toute façon- et se dirigea vers la cantine. La grande pièce était presque vide, et Arthur fut surpris d'y voir Allistor, Francis, Gilbert et Antonio, à la même place que d'habitude, soit très loin de lui. Ca lui allait. Il ne voulait pas manger beaucoup, et s'il se faisait remarquer, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il finisse attablé avec eux, obligé à avaler plus qu'il ne le pouvait. Francis avait tendance à se prendre pour une mère poule, sans parler de Gilbert.

Il longea le mur en essayant de se faire discret. Il était presque rendu à la porte qui menait aux cuisines lorsqu'il entendit son nom gueulé à travers la salle. Il aurait reconnu la prononciation si spéciale de Gilbert n'importe où. Pourtant, sur le coup, il ne le reconnu pas. La seule chose qu'il comprenait était qu'on avait crié, à son encontre, et prit d'un violent sursaut, il prit ses jambes à son cou et fit un brusque demi-tour. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, et il sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il s'était logé directement dans sa tête. Il sortit en courant de la cantine, traversa le couloir sans se soucier de percuter quelqu'un, et grimpa les escaliers comme s'il était poursuivi par un fantôme. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans sa chambre, la porte close et lui adossé à elle pour être sûr que personne n'ouvrirait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Il fronça les sourcils, le souffle encore court, et analysa un peu plus calmement ce qui venait de se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous… ? marmonna-t-il, la respiration encore saccadée.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol, et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, posant son livre par terre. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Il ferma les yeux le temps de se calmer, et essaya de réfléchir à la situation. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait fait fuir. Si c'était simplement la fatigue qui le faisait dérailler, si c'était juste qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver en compagnie de son frère -ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais quittes à ce que Allistor s'éloigne, il préférait encore qu'il le fasse complètement et qu'il ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs-, si c'était autre chose… En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était le fait que Gilbert crie qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Tout partait de là. Un long frisson le secoua, et il se força à se remettre debout. Il se traina jusqu'à son lit et s'affala dessus, son livre fermement serré contre sa poitrine. La voix de Gilbert était fondamentalement différente de celle d'un adulte, et pourtant… Pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de confondre cette voix si particulière avec celle grave, rauque et pâteuse de son père. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda comment Allistor faisait. Comment il pouvait rester aussi calme, aussi neutre, comment il pouvait s'adapter aussi vite, ne pas ressentir ce malaise constant, cette impression de ne pas être à sa place… Comment il faisait pour ne pas sursauter comme un dément à chaque passage dans le couloir lorsqu'il faisait nuit, comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir peur lorsque Gilbert ou Francis entrait sans prévenir dans la chambre le matin, comment il pouvait rester insensible à la vision de son propre reflet dans le miroir, comment il faisait pour ne pas souffrir de cauchemars à répétition, d'insomnie et de douleur fantôme lorsqu'il se réveillait trop vite.

Il retira ses chaussons et se glissa sous les draps. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient pu ajouter quelques touches personnelles à leur chambre grâce au peu d'argent qu'ils avaient de l'Etat, de par leur condition. Arthur avait quelques livres qu'il avait déjà lu mais qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa table de chevet, des vêtements à sa taille, et des cahiers et des stylos pour pouvoir rattraper ses lacunes scolaires convenablement. Allistor avait à peu près la même chose, sauf que les livres qu'il possédait étaient plus épais et plus compliqués, et qu'il avait des manuels en plus de ses cahiers. Kate leur avait aussi acheté des draps, pour qu'il se sente chez eux. Ainsi, Arthur avait désormais un lit avec un grand dragon blanc sur fond rouge, et Allistor avait des draps bleus et un oreiller blanc. Les couleurs de l'Ecosse, d'après lui. Après vérification dans une encyclopédie, il s'était avéré que c'était exact.

Sans grande envie, Arthur se replongea dans son livre, là où il s'était arrêté, et il finit par attraper le dictionnaire d'Allistor pour comprendre tout ce qu'il lisait. Il dormait affreusement mal, aussi piqua-t-il rapidement du nez, ainsi installé sur le ventre, redressé sur ses coudes. Il se surprit régulièrement à fermer les yeux et à devoir relire quatre fois la même phrase à cause de son cerveau qui faisait des siennes, et abandonnant finalement au bout d'une grosse quarantaine de pages. Il remit le petit cordon là où il s'arrêtait, reposa le dictionnaire sur la table de chevet de son frère, et il se résigna à faire une sieste. Il se tourna vers le mur, remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, et ferma les yeux en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à subir d'autres cauchemars.

.

 _-Tu sais, tu es un garçon et moi aussi, alors tu n'as pas à avoir honte de te déshabiller devant moi…_

 _Malgré tout ce que Francis voulait bien dire, Arthur était loin, très loin d'être en confiance. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Allistor avait accepté de s'occuper de sa douche pendant les premiers jours, mais il avait rapidement été trop occupé avec Gilbert pour continuer. Ayant dans un premier temps hésité à ne plus se laver, Arthur avait rapidement dû trouver une solution. Prendre sa douche avec Francis dans le coin était loin d'être son plan de départ, mais au moins il connaissait quelqu'un dans cette pièce emplie de garçons de différents âges. Les plus âgés étaient regroupés et discutaient de chose que le petit blond n'était pas sûr de comprendre, et les plus petits se dispersaient dans tous les sens et braillaient comme des bêtes à l'abattoir. Alors oui, avoir la tête de Francis comme repère était loin d'être une mauvaise chose._

 _-Si tu ne te déshabilles pas, ça va être compliqué de prendre ta douche…_

 _Il lança un regard mi gêné mi furieux à Francis, et se résigna à au moins retirer son t'shirt pour le moment. Il avait posé sa pile de vêtements propre sur le banc le temps de passer l'étape ô combien ignoble du déshabillage, et vérifiait du coin de l'œil que personne ne s'amusait à les lui voler pour les planquer n'importe où. Il avait vite compris qu'il fallait être très vigilant en présence des autres enfants._

 _Francis était déjà en sous-vêtement, pour sa part, plutôt habitué à être ainsi entouré. Arthur loucha quelques secondes sur la croix qui pendait à son cou, et sentant son regard sur lui, l'adolescent arqua un sourcil._

 _-Un problème ?_

 _-Non… C'est juste ton collier que je regardais…_

 _-Oh._

 _Francis rit légèrement, et ramena ses cheveux mi- longs en arrière._

 _-C'est une croix chrétienne. Théoriquement je ne devrais pas la porter parce que l'Angleterre n'est pas un pays chrétien, mais miss Kate a accepté que je la garde tant que je ne la montre pas à tout va._

 _Devant la moue curieuse d'Arthur, il ne put que rire de nouveau et terminer de se déshabiller._

 _-Je t'expliquerais après la douche, si tu veux. Mais pour ça, il faudrait peut-être que tu te résignes à enlever ton pantalon._

 _Légèrement boudeur mais très intéressé par ce qu'avait raconté Francis, il retira son bas de pyjama et grimaça en entendant un autre gamin hoqueter d'horreur, certainement en apercevant ses cuisses encore rouges voire bleues comme des hématomes, et ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale terriblement saillantes. Tous ses os, en fait. Heureusement qu'il était de dos, car c'était sûrement son torse qui conservait le plus de marques. Certainement grâce aux bouches à oreilles, Arthur sentit bientôt tous les regards peser sur lui, et un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Le jeune garçon se tendit net, légèrement affolé et angoissé d'attirer autant l'attention._

 _-Viens… lui souffla doucement Francis en le prenant par le coude._

 _Pour une fois, Arthur n'essaya pas de se soustraire à ce contact, et il ramassa rapidement ses affaires, exposant un peu son torse aux regards des autres et récoltant d'autant plus de murmures et de couinements terrifiés. Francis le tira vers les douches, et même si le petit blond n'était pas très bon pour deviner ce genre de choses, il avait l'impression que l'adolescent était légèrement tendu et agacé par ce qui venait de se passer._

 _-Fais pas attention à eux, ils vont finir par se lasser. C'est juste que tu es nouveau, alors tu vas être le centre de l'attention pendant quelques temps, et ils passeront à autre chose._

 _Pas vraiment convaincu, Arthur hocha maladroitement la tête et n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il verrait ? Des regards emplit de dégout ? D'incompréhension ? De pitié ?_

 _-Allez, prend une bonne douche, et on ira petit-déjeuner après. Je t'expliquerais pour ça, fit Francis avec un grand sourire en désignant la croix argentée qui pendant à son cou._

 _Arthur fronça légèrement les sourcils, et passa du torse de l'adolescent au sien avec une moue légèrement contrariée._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'amusa le plus vieux en ramenant agilement ses cheveux en arrière pour les attacher et éviter de les mouiller._

 _-Pourquoi j'ai pas de poils… ? marmonna timidement le garçon._

 _Francis resta quelques instants surprit, avant de rire._

 _-Ne soit pas trop pressé d'en avoir, va. Et tu es encore jeune, c'est normal. Ca viendra quand tu grandiras._

 _Il hocha la tête, décidant de faire confiance au garçon, et il poussa l'une des portes des cabines de douche. Il accrocha sa serviette, tira le loquet pour verrouiller, et alluma l'eau. Il regarda quelques instants le liquide transparent s'écouler dans les canalisations, et songea que des trois amis d'Allistor, c'était peut-être Francis qu'il appréciait le plus. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute._

.

Arthur se réveilla avec une impression assez étrange. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, ne se rappelait même pas d'un début de rêve, et il était peut-être encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était endormi.

-Moi je te le dis Scotty, ton frangin est bizarre en ce moment.

-Gilbert, si tu baisses pas d'un ton dans la seconde, je te fais bouffer ta putain de langue.

Arthur hésita à se redresser, mais il n'avait pas le courage de parler à son frère pour l'instant. Et en plus il était pour le moment statufié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce que Gilbert aussi allait se mettre à le regarder bizarrement, comme tous les autres enfants ?

-Ouais, ouais. Mais en attendant, il est pas normal, Arty.

Allistor soupira longuement, et le blond se tendit légèrement, appréhendant la suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Il se démerde, il est grand.

-T'es son frère, quand même… Je veux dire, c'est normal qu'il se comporte pas comme tout le monde vu… Ce qui vous est arrivé, mais il passe son temps enfermé dans la bibliothèque ! Même miss Kate commence à s'inquiéter.

-Elle s'inquiète toujours quand il est question d'Arthur.

-Oh, tu serais pas jaloux toi par hasard ? ricana Gilbert.

-Jaloux de quoi ? gronda Allistor, beaucoup plus menaçant.

-De l'attention que miss Kate porte à Arthur.

-C'est des conneries. Je suis pas jaloux. Je préfère encore que cette vieille emmerdeuse s'occupe de ses affaires et qu'elle me foute la paix.

-Hm…

Gilbert ne semblait pas convaincu, et Arthur serra un peu plus sa couverture entre ses doigts. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il entendait, mais il savait que maintenant, il serait quasiment impossible de se rendormir tant que les deux adolescents seraient là.

-Il avait une visite médicale, ce matin, non ?

-Aucune putain d'idée.

-Tu pourrais faire des efforts… Même Franny est plus au courant de son emploi du temps que toi.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je suis pas sa mère, il peut se débrouiller sans moi !

Ne supportant plus cette conversation qui ne menait à rien et qui allait sûrement lui faire du mal une fois qu'il en aurait bien comprit le contenu, il se redressa, ignorant le silence qui s'installait, attrapa son oreiller, et sortit de son lit.

-Salut Arty, bien dormis ? tenta Gilbert, bien qu'il semble un peu crispé.

Arthur se demanda s'il se sentait mal à l'aise, avant de juger qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Il ne jeta pas un regard à son frère, ni à l'albinos, enfila ses chaussons, et sortit de la chambre en ignorant Gilbert qui l'appelait. Il arpenta le couloir sur quelques mètres et frappa timidement à une porte. Avec le temps, il avait fini par remarquer des petits chiffres au-dessus des poignées, correspondant au numéro de chaque chambre. Lui et Allistor avait la vingt-deux. Pas trop difficile de s'en souvenir.

-Arthur ?

Il leva la tête sur l'expression franchement étonnée de Francis, et serra plus étroitement l'oreiller contre lui. Parfois il se demandait s'il réfléchissait avant d'agir…

-Un problème ?

-Allistor et Gilbert sont dans la chambre, et ils font du bruit…

-Oh, je vois. Entre, vas-y. Antonio fait une sieste aussi, de toute façon.

Arthur le remercia et entra dans la chambre, un peu plus grande que la sienne puisqu'elle était censée servir à quatre personnes. D'où la présence des deux lits superposés, bien que seul trois couchettes possèdent des couvertures et des oreillers. Les murs étaient couverts de posters, de dessins et d'affiches en tout genre, prouvant que ses occupant étaient là depuis un moment. Antonio occupait le haut d'un des lits, ses draps pourpres détonnant avec ceux noirs de Gilbert, qui était juste en-dessous, et dont le lit était d'ailleurs toujours fait au carré, et ses affaires rangées à la perfection. Quant à Francis, il occupait le matelas du bas du deuxième lit superposé, et il possédait un plaid bleu terriblement doux. Antonio, lui, avait une armada d'oreillers, qui menaçait régulièrement de passer par-dessus bord.

-Tu peux prendre mon lit, lui chuchota Francis en désignant son matelas, et Arthur alla s'y installer lentement, commençant à de nouveau sentir les effets de la fatigue.

Il posa son oreiller avec celui de Francis, et se glissa sous les draps. Voulant bien faire, ce dernier étala en plus le plaid duveteux sur lui, et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Arthur préféra prendre une moue boudeuse plutôt que de sourire, et il se roula en boule, bien au chaud et confortablement installé. Il regarda vaguement Francis s'assoir sur le lit de Gilbert et attraper son téléphone, ses écouteurs, et un gros classeur remplis de pochettes transparentes et de feuilles. Il travaillait dur, et ça payait. Il était loin d'être stupide, et l'école ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Légèrement envieux, Arthur le regarda travailler pendant de longues minutes, sentant ses paupières tomber de plus en plus. Il savait que Francis l'observait aussi, du coin de l'œil, mais il n'était pas assez en forme pour s'en offusquer. Au fond, même s'il était plutôt froid et boudeur avec lui, il appréciait beaucoup la patience dont faisait preuve l'adolescent. Il ne rechignait jamais à lui apprendre tout un tas de chose, en particulier concernant l'histoire, il le laissait dormir dans son lit, lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait, et s'occupait de lui comme un frère. Comme Allistor le faisait avant. Il frissonna en chassant cette pensée, et se souvint alors d'une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée au foyer.

-Dis Francis…

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi Gilbert parle bizarrement ?

Le blond arqua un sourcil surprit, et éteignit sa musique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « bizarrement » ?

-Quand il parle, c'est pas pareil que les autres enfants… Même toi et Antonio…

-Ah, tu veux parler de son accent ?

Comprenant bien que ça ne parlait pas beaucoup au garçon, Francis rit et s'installa en tailleur.

-C'est parce qu'il vient d'Allemagne. Là-bas on ne parle pas anglais, alors quand il est arrivé ici et qu'il a appris cette langue, il a gardé… Comment dire… Des restes de prononciations d'allemand, comme il était habitué depuis tout petit à le parler.

-Oh… Et c'est pareil pour toi et Antonio ?

- _Si_ … intervint doucement le susnommé en passant sa tête par-dessus la barrière en bois de son lit.

Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, et ses yeux brillaient encore de fatigue. Il sourit doucement à Arthur en lui adressa un vague signe de main, avant de posa sa tête sur une pile d'oreillers.

-Je suis né en Espagne, et je n'ai appris l'anglais qu'en arrivant ici il y a…

Il s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils, et tendit ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête pour compter sur ses doigts.

-Cinq ans je crois.

Francis réfléchit aussi à la question, avant d'acquiescer.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Et moi je suis Français. Mais je vis en Angleterre depuis plus longtemps que Gilbert et Tonio, donc j'ai un accent moins prononcé.

Arthur comprenait à peu près. Le principal. Il avait fait de gros progrès en géographie, ainsi les pays cités ne lui étaient pas du tout inconnus. Mais il était vraiment trop fatigué pour réfléchir à tout ça. Antonio semblait du même avis que lui, puisqu'il bailla longuement et referma les yeux.

-Tu devrais faire une sieste, toi aussi, _chico_ … murmura-t-il, à priori déjà à moitié rendormis.

-Il a raison, approuva Francis en souriant et en remettant ses écouteurs.

N'ayant pas le courage de les contredire, il enfouit son visage dans le plaid bleu et serra son oreiller contre lui. Il avait fini par s'habituer à l'odeur de Francis, qui était partout sur les draps et l'oreiller, et il se sentait presque en sécurité dans son lit désormais. Il ferma les yeux, et n'eut encore une fois aucun mal à s'endormir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yooooooo ! Ouais, j'avoue, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier, mais mes très charmants petits frères en ont décidé autrement... Donc si vous devez frapper quelqu'un, défoulez vous sur eux !**

 **Donc, la fin de la transition, enfin ! Je confirme ce que j'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent : je vais prendre une pause d'une ou deux semaines, histoire d'avoir une vraie avance. La partie deux est... beaucoup plus légère, je pense. Enfin, différente de la première et de la transition, au moins au début. Vous verrez bien ~**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, bonnes vacances, bonne lecture, à dans deux semaines, bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Cette fin de chapitre est douce aussi, enfin je crois... Merci de laisser un review à chaque chapitre, vraiment !**_

 _ **Lou-chan : J'espère que mon travail est toujours de bonne qualité, même si je ne peux pas dire que ce que je fais me plais tout le temps, c'est le problème quand on a une fiction en cours d'écriture depuis si longtemps... Pour la scène avec le médecin, le pire c'est qu'après l'avoir écrite je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je change ce détail et... J'ai totalement oublié... Honte à moi... Je suis consciente qu'Arthur manque de réalisme, ma fiction manque de réalisme en règle générale, mais je voulais quand même la partager pour les gens que ça pourrait intéresser, même si c'est très loin d'être irréprochable. Francis est génial, c'est une maman poule... Mais je préfère quand même Allistor et Gilbert, parce que faut pas déconner quand même ! x) Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

* * *

 _Ca cognait toujours plus fort. Il le sentait, mais en même temps, il n'était que spectateur. Pourtant, c'était bien son corps, là, sur le carrelage, mais lui, il n'était pas dedans. Il regardait juste. Il sentait aussi. Mais il ne criait pas. En fait il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder et écouter. Il ne pouvait même pas plier les doigts. Cela dit, il ne cherchait pas à le faire. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il aurait dû essayer de bouger. Il regardait juste ce corps qui était le sien et en même temps qui semblait être celui d'un autre se faire malmener. Encaisser les coups. A chaque fois, son corps semblait prêt à se briser, chaque os prêt à casser, la peau prête à s'ouvrir, les organes prêts à éclater… Mais il tenait bon. Par quel miracle, nul ne savait. Quoique le miracle aurait peut-être été qu'il ne tienne pas, justement. Qu'il cesse d'essayer de résister. Qu'enfin il soit libéré. Mais il tenait._

 _Impossible de vraiment discerner le visage de l'agresseur. Il était grand. Fort. Imposant. Tellement gigantesque comparé au petit corps disloqué à ses pieds. Si on regardait bien, il y avait un autre corps, plus loin. Le décor n'était pas net. Personne ne s'en préoccupait. Le corps, c'était une femme. On le savait grâce à ses cheveux blonds, très long, qui s'étendaient comme des millions de fils d'or sur le sol sal et froid. Son visage n'était pas vraiment visible. Elle gisait sur le ventre, et peut-être qu'il y avait du sang autour d'elle, mais c'était trop flou._

 _Les coups cessèrent. Le corps recroquevillé -le sien- ne bougeait presque plus. A peine le soulèvement de son torse qui prouvait qu'il était vivant. L'homme le regarda longuement, avant de partir dans une espèce de ricanement rauque. Puis il quitta la pièce. Comment, cela restait un mystère. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Ce qui comptait, c'était le cadavre, celui de la femme. Elle releva la tête, et pourtant, la couleur bleuâtre de sa peau, prouvait qu'elle était bien morte. Elle se traina à la force des bras vers lui, laissant une trainée de sang derrière elle. Son visage était cabossé, couvert d'hématomes, son nez brisé, et tant d'autre choses qui restaient beaucoup trop flou. Ses os craquaient à chaque mouvement. Comme si les articulations ne répondaient plus._

 _-Ta faute…_

 _Elle agrippa sa cheville, ses mains terriblement maigres s'enfonçant presque dans sa chaire. C'était douloureux. C'était terrifiant. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, ne pouvait toujours pas crier._

 _-C'est de ta faute…_

 _Sa bouche presque noire se tordit en un sourire désespéré, et sa joue s'appuya contre son tibia._

 _-C'est de ta faute… Mais je t'aime quand même… Je t'aime tellement…_

 _Un pâle frisson de dégoût et de terreur le secoua. Il était littéralement cloué au sol, à regarder cette femme pleurer et rire en même temps, frottant son visage contre sa jambe. Il la connaissait. Il le savait. Elle se détacha doucement de lui et rampa jusqu'à son corps brisé échoué plus loin. Son torse se soulevait toujours. Toujours aussi faiblement. Elle s'allongea à côté et passa un bras autour de sa taille, avant d'embrasser ses cheveux blonds couverts de sang._

 _-Mon bébé…_

 _Un mot. Un seul mot passa la barrière de ses lèvres._

 _-Maman…_

-Arthur !

Le jeune adolescent s'éveilla presque en sursaut, serrant son oreille contre sa poitrine. Il était à bout de souffle, comme s'il venait de courir. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre l'endroit où il était, et il se redressa dans le lit de Francis. Ce dernier était accroupi près de lui, les sourcils froncés, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Mais Arthur n'avait pas envie de parler. Là tout de suite, ce qu'il voulait c'était un grand verre d'eau et se terrer dans un coin sans personne pour le déranger.

-Ca va ?

Francis tendit une main vers lui, et par réflexe, le blond se décala rapidement pour y échapper. Sans sembler se vexer, le lycéen abandonna l'idée de le toucher et s'assit un peu mieux par terre, détaillant longuement le garçon qui squattait son lit.

-Tu veux un truc ?

-De l'eau…

-J'y vais, intervint Antonio.

Ses cheveux encore en pagaille prouvait qu'il n'était réveillé que depuis peu. Arthur essaya de ne rien laisser transparaitre -pour une raison qui lui échappait un peu, d'ailleurs- même si intérieurement il paniquait légèrement. Est-ce qu'il avait fait du bruit ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose ?

L'Espagnol descendit prudemment de son lit, il était déjà tombé une fois, il ne tenait pas vraiment à retenter l'expérience. Il adressa un rapide signe de tête à Francis et sortit à la recherche d'un verre d'eau, laissant les deux autres garçons seuls. Francis, d'ailleurs, resta assis en tailleur par terre, semblant attendre quelque chose, ce qui mit Arthur mal à l'aise. Et l'agaça, par la même occasion.

-Quoi ? lâcha-t-il un peu sèchement.

-J'attends que tu daigne arrêter de faire ta tête de mule.

Le petit sourire en coin du plus vieux fit grimper d'un cran ou deux l'irritation d'Arthur, qui le toisa, son cauchemar déjà relégué au second plan. Et puis d'abord, il n'était pas obligé de supporter cet idiot. S'il voulait, il pouvait sortir de cette foutue chambre, et retourner dans la sienne. Mais cela voudrait dire se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Allistor, et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir spécialement envie. Et puis il était avec Gilbert…

-Alors ? De quoi tu as rêvé ? Tu sais, on dit que les cauchemars disparaissent quand on les raconte.

-Bah voyons… grommela le jeune adolescent avec un grimace.

-Ca ne te coûte rien d'essayer, si ?

Le petit blond se renfrogna encore plus, et Francis soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu… Mais s'il ne voulait pas parler, il n'allait pas non plus le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Déjà, ce n'était pas dit que ça marche, et cela ruinerait des semaines de travail pour réussir à établir un dialogue avec ce gamin légèrement taciturne sur les bords. Alors il abandonna, bien qu'il garde une petite moue boudeuse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, jeta un vague coup d'œil autour de lui, et s'arrêta sur le réveil de Gilbert. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, voir presque finit, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer ses révisions. Une petite sortie ne serait pas de refus, et il comptait bien embarquer Arthur avec lui. Prendre l'air lui ferait du bien.

Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui appris qu'il pleuvait encore à verse, mais s'ils étaient bien couverts, ils pouvaient toujours s'aventurer jusque dans le petit bois derrière le foyer. Et puis une fois sous les arbres, de toute façon, ils seraient à peu près à l'abris… Il releva les yeux vers Arthur, qui frottait les siens pour chasser les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées sans pour autant s'échapper de ses pupilles. Il était encore un peu pâle, mais rien d'aussi affolant que lorsqu'il était arrivé au foyer. Il conservait une maigreur assez déconcertante, et pourtant il mangeait -de gré ou de force, il veillait au grain avec Gilbert. Et pourtant, il n'était plus un enfant, sa puberté avec sûrement déjà commencé, mais il ne prenait aucune masse, ni musculaire ni autre. D'ailleurs, il gardait également un visage fin, un bassin étroit et des épaules fines et presque féminine. Une brindille. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il était trop tôt pour que sa croissance démarre vraiment. Mais Francis n'était pas médecin, aussi gardait-il tout cela pour lui. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire, il était sûr que miss Kate ou l'infirmière s'en chargerait, et ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de s'occuper de ça. Quoique Allistor ne semblait pas vraiment se sentir concerné par le cas de son frère…

Antonio revint avec un verre d'eau, le coupant dans ses pensées. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

-Tiens.

Même si l'hispanique souriait, Arthur ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil et prit presque sèchement le verre. Il ne détestait pas vraiment Antonio, mais il n'était pas proche de lui, et il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit actuellement. Déjà qu'il avait Francis sur le dos… Il but quelques gorgées, sentant son œsophage se desserrer. Ses bouffées de chaleur se calmèrent par la même occasion, et il put penser un peu plus clairement. Pour autant, il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir de son cauchemar, et même s'il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, il se sentit presque obligé de fouiller dans sa mémoire. Mais rien de précis ne lui revint. Peut-être un homme… Il n'était plus sûr. Il fronça les sourcils tout en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide transparent, ignorant royalement les deux autres garçons à côté de lui.

-Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour, lâcha alors Francis en se levant.

-Avec ce temps ? fit Antonio, sceptique.

-Je prendrais une parka.

-Et des bottes.

Le français grimaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Il détestait les bottes en caoutchouc, ce n'était pas confortable, et terriblement laid. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour sortir, et au passage embarquer Arthur avec lui…

-Et des bottes… acquiesça-t-il en soupirant.

Antonio étouffa une espèce de rire et remonta dans son lit, s'asseyant au bord. Il regarda ses jambes se balancer et cogner contre l'échelle. Francis jeta un coup d'œil au jeune adolescent toujours dans son lit, et sourit doucement.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

Arthur sursauta presque et se redressa, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Techniquement, ce n'était pas totalement faux… Ses yeux verts émeraude se posèrent sur le Français, et ne le quittèrent pas pendant quelques secondes. A coup sûr, il n'avait rien écouté…

-Où ?

Bingo.

-Dehors.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sensiblement, avant qu'il ne reprenne son air renfrogné devenu habituel.

-Il pleut, lâcha-t-il platement, retournant dans la contemplation du fond d'eau dans son verre.

-Et alors, tu es en sucre peut-être ?

La moue à la fois vexée et furieuse qui s'inscrivit sur le visage du plus petit le fit rire, et il haussa les épaules.

-Avec un manteau et des bottes, ça devrait aller.

-Pourquoi je devrais sortir avec toi, de toute façon ?

Le Français se figea quelques secondes. Arthur se contenta de boire ce qui restait dans son verre, comme si de rien n'était. Il était vrai qu'il ne devait pas vraiment saisirent le double sens de ce qu'il venait de dire… Il retrouva rapidement son sourire, et se dirigea vers sa commode.

-Peut-être parce que tu as envie de sortir mais que miss Kate ne te laissera jamais franchir la porte seul ?

-Je ne suis pas un bébé… ! s'outra le blond en fusillant son aîné du regard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, sourit Francis. Mais ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas allé dehors, et je paris que tu ne vas ni te rendormir ni retourner dans ta chambre. Donc autant en profiter pour faire une petite balade.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et considéra la proposition. Après tout, ils en auraient peut-être pour quelques heures, ce qui lui éviterait de croiser son frère ou l'albinos collé à lui… Même si l'idée de sortir sous la pluie ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Pas qu'il ait peur d'être mouillé, c'était juste qu'il faisait probablement froid, et il ne tenait pas à retomber malade. Ou pire, à avoir des engelures. Un frisson le secoua à cette simple pensée, et il se renfrogna un peu plus. Non, vraiment, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il commençait enfin à guérir presque complètement, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une rechute. Et puis il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de sortir avec Francis.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le Français était en train de fouiller dans sa commode pour trouver des vêtements chauds, tout en essayant de ne pas prendre de pull trop ridicule et de pantalon aux couleurs aussi improbables qu'affreuses.

-Tu peux me piquer un sweat si tu veux, lança alors Antonio, observant la scène du haut de son lit.

-Tonio, je t'aime beaucoup, mais nous n'avons pas la même conception de la mode toi et moi, s'amusa Francis.

-Vous allez vous balader, c'est pas comme si tu allais en ville.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et continua ses recherches. Il ne se résignerait pas à emprunter des vêtements à l'Espagnol. Même s'il était vrai qu'ils ne risquaient pas de croiser qui que ce soit, il était hors de question qu'il se balade avec des fringues au moins aussi improbables que celles qu'il était justement en train de prévoir de jeter. Il avait un minimum d'honneur et de dignité.

-Arty, tu crois que tu as des vêtements chauds dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers le garçon qui était toujours assis sur son lit.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irais avec toi !

-Mais tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus, ricana le Français.

Passablement agacé, Arthur se leva et fit quelques pas mal assuré dans la chambre. Il avait un peu froid, et il s'était levé trop vite. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner, puis il gonfla les joues.

-Je dois avoir quelques pulls… marmonna-t-il.

-Super, tu n'as qu'à en prendre un ou deux, et un pantalon épais. Et des chaussettes aussi. On empruntera des… Bottes en caoutchouc en bas, fit Francis en grimaçant lorsqu'il mentionna les fameuses bottes.

Arthur se renfrogna à l'idée de devoir retourner dans sa chambre, et donc de croiser son frère, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'allait pas demander à Antonio ou Francis d'y aller à sa place. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il craignait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir Allistor pour le moment. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, lorsque le rouquin avait mentionné sa mère -même indirectement-, il s'était sentit blessé, désespéré, un peu en colère aussi, mais surtout terriblement coupable. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que le regard de son aîné soit chargé de mépris et de rancune lorsqu'il le croiserait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il lui en voulait pour la mort de leur mère. Si parfois, lorsqu'il le regardait, il le détestait. S'il ne voyait en lui que le meurtrier de leur génitrice. Il espérait que non. Mais en même temps il commençait à croire que si c'était le cas, c'était justifié. Allistor avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Peu importe combien de fois on lui dirait le contraire.

-Arthur ? l'appela Francis, légèrement inquiet.

-Je vais chercher des affaires, marmonna le blond pour toute réponse.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir indéfiniment. Il l'avait déjà fait toute sa vie, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Surtout que ce n'était plus son père, mais son frère qu'il fuyait. Celui-là même qui l'avait protégé depuis sa naissance, qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui… Il devait vraiment être un petit frère immonde.

Il quitta la chambre, les yeux vides, et erra dans le couloir sans trop savoir où il allait. Il ne savait pas s'il était déjà passé devant sa chambre, ni vers où il se dirigeait. Pour un peu, il finirait par se manger le mur. Il était terrifié, anxieux, complètement perdu. Il avait peur de sortir avec Francis. Il avait peur de revoir Allistor. Il avait peur de croiser d'autres enfants dans les couloirs. Il aurait aimé se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il regrettait presque le temps où il vivait avec son pè...

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

Pas après tout ce qu'Allistor avait sacrifié pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux.

Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer, à se faire des amis ? Même Francis, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le rejeter.

Il revint doucement à la réalité, se força à regarder autour de lui, et revint finalement sur ses pas. Il avait dépassé sa chambre de quelques mètres, et s'arrêta devant la porte, la boule au ventre. Toutes ses pensées furent chassées par une boule d'angoisse qui montait dans sa gorge et pesait une tonne dans son ventre. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il regarda sa main se lever, se poser sur la poignée, appuyer sur le levier, pousser doucement. Pas un grincement. Pas un bruit. Juste les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans tête. Mais lorsque la porte fut ouverte, tout ce qu'il vit fut deux lits vides et défaits. Il ne sut pas trop s'il était soulagé ou étrangement déçu. Il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et chercha des vêtements chauds, essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait que d'ici quelques minutes il serait seul avec Francis, dehors, sous la pluie. Il s'habilla dans un état second, refit vaguement son lit, et rejoignit le Français dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était prêt, bien qu'à la tête qu'il tirait, il n'appréciait que très moyennement le pull violet qu'il portait. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas spécialement joli, mais après tout, Arthur avait eu l'habitude de porter des choses bien pire que ça…

-On y va ? demanda l'aîné avec une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

-Ouais… Mais crois pas que je viens pour te faire plaisir !

-Bien sûr, rit Francis.

Il adressa un signe de main à Antonio, qui lisait un magazine sur son lit, et quitta la pièce. Le couloir était toujours étrangement silencieux, alors que l'après-midi n'était pas tout à fait fini. D'une certaine façon, Arthur redoutait le pire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si les autres allaient lui sauter dessus ou quoi que ce soit, mais ce silence ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il suivit le Français jusqu'à l'escalier, laissant son regard épier chaque coin sombre sans trop savoir ce qu'il craignait. Pour sa plus grande honte, il avait gardé cette imagination débordante d'enfant, et continuait de voir des monstres et autres créatures fantastiques de temps en temps. Mais il n'en parlait à personne. Tout comme il ne parlait pas de pleins choses à qui que ce soit. Il devait grandir. Et vite. Il fallait qu'il rattrape tout le retard qu'il avait accumulé, qu'il rentre au collège au plus vite, qu'il se sente utile, qu'il se sente au moins doué dans quelque chose. Qu'il ait l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose de sa vie.

-Tiens.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés au petit placard sous l'escalier, et que Francis en avait tiré deux paires de bottes en caoutchouc.

-Je pense que ça devrait t'aller, niveau taille. Essaye pour voir.

Arthur loucha quelques secondes sur la paire verte que lui tendait Francis, avant de finalement la prendre. Il s'assit par terre et en enfila difficilement une, avant d'appuyer son pied par terre.

-Ca va… marmonna-t-il en mettant la deuxième.

Francis semblait rechigner à enfiler les siennes, mais il finit par se résigner et chaussa ses bottes non seulement vertes mais en plus un peu sales. Il se remit sur ses pieds, sourit à Arthur, et lui tendit une main pour le remettre debout. Main que le Britannique refusa tout net. Sans se vexer, le plus âgé fouilla dans le placard et en sortit deux parkas bleues marines, dont une un peu grande pour Arthur, mais il ferait avec. Une fois habillés, ils sortirent en toute discrétion pour ne pas se faire repérer par Kate, qui aurait certainement interdit cette virée sous la pluie. Plus pour Arthur que pour Francis, d'ailleurs.

L'air était frais, ça sentait l'humidité, l'herbe mouillée, mais pour un étrange raison, Arthur trouvait ça terriblement bon. Il n'était pour ainsi dire presque jamais sortit de l'orphelinat depuis qu'il y était arrivé, et l'humidité qui flottait dans l'air était totalement différente de celle qui régnait dans son ancienne maison. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration sous le regard bienveillant de Francis.

-On va aller sous les arbres, lança-t-il juste assez fort pour que le vent n'étouffe pas complétement sa voix.

Arthur ne protesta pas le moins du monde et le suivit alors qu'ils descendaient les quelques marches du perron. Les cailloux se bousculaient sous ses pieds, et la pluie fouettait sa parka sans pitié, mais il ne la sentait pas. Il n'y avait que ses mains qui profitaient du contact du liquide, et il les leva devant ses yeux Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à ce genre de météo, c'était à peu près dans ce genre de condition météorologique qu'il avait rencontré le chat gris, mais il n'avait pas autant prêté attention aux détails. Il n'avait pas fait attention au poids accablant de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur ses épaules, au bruit du vent dans les branches, comme des feuilles de papiers qu'on balance par terre à l'odeur du froid, de l'eau, des pierres humides, au ciel terriblement sombre, comme si la nuit était déjà tombée. C'était comme si l'horizon n'existait plus. Comme si une grande toile avait été déroulée au-dessus de leur tête. Il resta un moment à regarder les gouttes translucides glisser le long de ses doigts, de la paume de ses mains, s'engouffrer entre les manches de sa parka et son poignet. Il suivait Francis sans voir que ce dernier le regardait attentivement, presque émerveillé, presque maternant. Il aurait peut-être été terriblement gêné s'il avait vu qu'il était observé. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait que lui et la nature noyée sous un voile de pluie. Mais même ainsi, il trouvait cela magnifique. Il n'avait pas vraiment froid. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne ressentait plus la fatigue, ne pensait plus à son frère, ni à son père, ni aux autres enfants qui semblaient le détester et avoir peur de lui, ni à tout le travail qu'il avait à fournir pour pouvoir aller à l'école, lui aussi…

Ils atteignirent finalement le couvert des arbres, et Arthur leva les yeux pour constater que les feuilles vertes émeraude les protégeaient un tant soit peu. Les gouttes qui parvenaient à se glisser à travers ce grand parapluie naturel était bien plus grandes que les autres et éclaboussaient son visage en s'écrasant sur son nez. Il en aurait presque rit. Ici, ça sentait la terre humide, et le brouillard courait entre les troncs. C'était beau. Un peu inquiétant, mais il n'était pas seul. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rappela de la présence de Francis, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

-C'est beau, hein ? souffla le Français en étirant ses bras, les yeux brillants.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda. Sous la pluie, il faisait beaucoup moins vieux. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient littéralement, ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de sa capuche étaient légèrement mouillé, et le bleu foncé de sa parka lui allait plutôt bien. On aurait dit un enfant. D'une certaine façon, il en était toujours un. Arthur le trouva plus attachant comme ça.

-Viens.

Il le guida à travers le bois jusqu'à un grand arbre dont les racines sortaient de terre. Le tronc était presque noir à cause de l'eau, et des aiguilles orange jonchaient le sol. En levant les yeux, il remarqua que l'arbre en question était un gigantesque sapin. Il en avait déjà vu dans un livre de botanique qu'il avait feuilleté dans un moment d'ennui et d'envie d'apprendre. Il s'assit à côté de Francis sur une racine et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait quelques butes de terre sur lesquelles poussaient des arbres tous différents, des terriers à peines discernable entre les racines qui s'entremêlaient, le bruit d'un oiseau qui s'envole difficilement entre les branches, celui des gouttes s'écrasant sur les feuilles, et les vapeurs d'eau qui formaient des ombres fantomatiques entre les troncs. C'était beau. Reposant. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à regarder. Arthur n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se lasser de ce spectacle.

-Dis-moi Arthur…

-Hm ?

Totalement perdu dans sa contemplation, il en oublia de se montrer grognon. Ce n'était pas plus mal, tout bien réfléchi.

-Vous n'avez plus de famille, toi et Allistor ?

Un peu surpris par la question, Arthur pencha la tête tout en se tournant vers Francis. Il cligna des yeux, avant de songer à donner une réponse. De la famille, hein…

-Ma mère est morte quand je suis né, et mon père a été tué par la police, je crois…

Il se surprit presque à pouvoir en parler sans pleurer, sans sentir la peur et la douleur monter en lui. Sa voix était tellement dénuée d'émotions… Il se sentit fier de lui-même.

-Oh…

Francis détourna le regard, visiblement gêné, et un silence s'installa. Arthur aurait été incapable de dire si c'était confortable ou non. S'il était censé dire quelque chose. Dire quoi ? Il n'était pas doué pour ça, vraiment…

-Je crois qu'Allistor s'inquiète pour toi… Même s'il ne le montre pas…

Arthur haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant. Ni jamais en fait. Il admirait son frère, vraiment. Il l'enviait, même. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre que derrière son attitude profondément désinvolte se cachait de l'inquiétude. Il avait trop longtemps espéré, trop longtemps attendu, trop longtemps vu ses espoirs déçus, pour qu'on vienne lui dire que non, son frère ne s'en foutait pas qu'il crève. Si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Il aurait été là pour lui la première fois que son père l'avait…

Il ravala comme il put un haut-le-cœur. Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il devait tout garder dans une boite, fermer cette putain de boite, et la pousser loin dans son esprit, tellement loin qu'elle finirait par disparaitre.

-Et toi ? Ta famille ? finit-il par demander, les yeux levés vers le ciel invisible derrière ce toit de verdure.

Francis sifflota légèrement et étendit ses longues jambes devant lui, le regard perdu dans la terre trempée.

-Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs. Mon père et ma mère ont divorcés quand j'avais deux ou trois ans, et ma mère a obtenu ma garde, donc je ne me rappelle pas très bien de mon père… On est parti vivre en Angleterre pour le travail de ma mère, mais elle est tombée très rapidement malade. Un truc pas soignable, apparemment. J'étais encore presque un bébé, alors j'ai du mal à me rappeler. Miss Kate m'a dit que quand les services sociaux ont essayé de retrouver mon père, ils ont découvert qu'il était mort dans un accident de voiture quelques mois plus tôt. J'ai atterrit en foyer très jeune, du coup, et j'ai appris à parler anglais en même temps qu'on s'efforçait de m'apprendre le français.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas d'accent… souffla Arthur.

-Tout à fait. Le foyer où j'étais à finit par fermer, manque d'argent. Alors j'ai été transféré ici. J'ai rencontré Gilbert, et quelques mois plus tard, Antonio.

-Et lui ? Sa famille ?

Le sourire de Francis se fit plus douloureux, et son regard encore plus absent.

-Les parents d'Antonio sont espagnols. Ils ont pris un bateau avec lui quand il avait dix ans. Ils étaient très pauvres, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de lui. Alors ils sont venus ici, avec d'autres réfugiés. Ils ont laissé Antonio, et ils sont repartis. Il ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, alors il a juste attendu sur un banc pendant des jours. Finalement, la police l'a embarqué. Il n'a rien pu leur dire, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui racontait. Il a été envoyé à l'hôpital, le temps de faire un bilan, et il a ensuite été placé en foyer.

Arthur hocha pensivement la tête et se tendit en entendant un léger craquement. Il se retourna doucement, écarquilla les yeux, et tira vivement sur la manche de Francis. Ce dernier se retourna, surprit, et sourit largement en apercevant la cause de la fébrilité du gamin.

-C'est un lapin, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais ce que c'est ! lui répondit Arthur sur le même ton, légèrement vexé.

La bestiole était à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre d'eux, le nez en l'air et ses longues oreilles dressées sur sa tête. Son pelage était brun clair, et ses yeux aussi noir que la nuit épiait le moindre mouvement suspect. Parfois, l'une de ses longues pattes arrières s'agitait pour chasser des gouttes de pluie, pour se reposer souplement au sol. Arthur ne sut pas trop s'il préférait les lapins ou les chats. Probablement les deux. En fait, il était toujours en admiration totale devant les animaux. Ils avaient cette grâce, cet instinct, ce regard perçant… Cette façon de bouger, de vivre, de se déplacer, de flairer le danger, de le dévisager comme s'ils pouvaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette liberté, aussi.

Finalement, l'animal les repéra et détala à toute vitesse dans un terrier creusé non loin.

-Miss Kate n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'ils viennent manger dans le potager, sourit Francis.

-C'est normal, ils ont faim.

Le Français rit légèrement et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Arthur, qui n'avait pas mis sa capuche.

-C'est vrai.

Le Britannique chassa la main étrangère et lui lança un regard courroucé, avant de fixer le trou dans lequel avait disparu le lapin.

-J'ai hâte d'aller au collège… lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, dans l'instant, il avait envie de parler à Francis. Même si parfois il était profondément chiant, c'était aussi lui qui lui avait appris la majorité de ce qu'il savait maintenant. C'était grâce à lui qu'il se débrouillait bien en histoire, aussi grâce à lui qu'il avait presque rattrapé son retard en mathématique et en sciences…

-Je m'en doute. Vu les progrès que tu fais, ça ne devrait plus être long.

-Tout le monde me dit ça…

-Parce que c'est vrai. Tu as une excellente mémoire, tu sais ?

Arthur haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Mais il y avait quand même une moitié qui croyait.

Ils restèrent peut-être une heure ou deux dehors, jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'obscurcisse, que l'air devienne plus frais, que le brouillard s'épaississe. Francis se releva finalement, rompant le silence paisible qui régnait entre eux, et étira son dos.

-J'ai bien envie de rentrer et de prendre un grand bol de soupe, pas toi ?

Arthur se leva aussi et marmonna une réponse proche du « oui », avant de suivre le Français jusqu'au foyer. Pour sûr, Kate allait leur passer un sacré savon… Mais ça en valait la peine. Vraiment.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils ne s'étonnèrent pas vraiment de trouver la vieille femme plantée au milieu du hall, les bras croisés et un faux air sévère sur le visage. C'était presque hilarant. Presque. Ils retirèrent rapidement leur parka et les accrochèrent au porte-manteau, leurs bottes suivirent.

-C'est à cette heure-là que vous rentrez ?

-Il n'est pas si tard que ça… fit remarquer Francis en essayant de contrôler son rire.

-Bande de petits voyous… !

Arthur étouffa à moitié un glapissement surpris et couru à la suite de Francis pour échapper à Kate qui les poursuivait. Il éclata de rire tout en gravissant les escaliers, l'adrénaline envahissant ses veines. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Jamais de cette façon. C'était terriblement bon. Terrifiant, aussi. Presque douloureux. Il doubla Francis et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de sa chambre, aida l'autre blond à la fermer derrière eux, et ils appuyèrent de toute leur force dessus pour être sûrs que Kate ne l'ouvrirait pas. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. C'était bon. Définitivement bon. Ils se laissèrent glisser par terre et se tournèrent pour être adossés au battant. Pour rencontrer trois paires d'yeux surpris. Arthur ne paniqua même pas. Il resta dans cet état de béatitude, toujours secoué par des hoquets dû à sa crise d'hilarité, les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous m'expliquez ? finit par souffler Gilbert, un peu choqué.

Les deux blonds étaient encore trop bouleversés pour articuler, aussi se contentèrent-ils d'essayer de reprendre leur souffle tout en se lançant de fréquent coup d'œil. Antonio était assis en tailleur sur le lit d'Arthur, le bout d'un crayon dans la bouche, alors que Gilbert et Allistor était sur le lit de ce dernier.

Arthur finit par lever les yeux vers son frère, et avec un grand sourire comme personne ne lui en avait jamais connu, et les yeux plus brillants que jamais, il lâcha :

-On a vu un lapin !


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey ! Contente de vous revoir !**

 **Ce chapitre aurait largement put sortir plus tôt, genre hier par exemple, mais j'ai eu une bonne grosse semaine de merde (de type décès dans la famille, enfin l'éclate totale quoi, et pleins d'autres trucs) et du coup ça m'était légèrement sortit de la tête... Par ailleurs, j'ai eu dix-huit ans hier et... Ma foi, ça ne change strictement rien à ma vie actuelle !**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardages (tout le monde s'en fout de ta vie), voici le premier chapitre de la partie deux. Je sais que j'avais dit que je prenais deux semaines de vacances (après recompte, je crois que ça en faisait d'ailleurs plus trois que deux, mais bon...) pour bien avancer mais... Je n'ai pas écris un seul chapitre. Alors attention, je n'ai pas glandé pour autant, j'ai planché sur d'autres écris, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la motivation pour revenir à cette fiction. Mais je m'y suis remise ce soir, et je suis un peu plus motivée, ce qui est je crois, une bonne nouvelle ! Du coup, je reprendrais peut-être une pause entre la partie deux et la partie trois, mais étant donné que la partie deux n'est pas finis, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer... De ce fait, il est possible qu'à l'avenir j'ai un peu de retard dans mes publications, je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, mais on sait jamais. Pour l'instant je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre vingt-six, donc ça va, vous me direz, j'ai de la marge, maiiiiiis je trouve pas avoir tant d'avance que ça, donc je préfère prévenir.**

 **La partie deux est, au moins sur le début, beaucoup moins sombre que la première, je l'avais déjà évoqué. Il y aura sûrement un changement de pairing dans cette partie, on passera sûrement du K+/T au M (bonjour la gradation...), je ne sais pas encore quand parce que je n'en suis pas là, mais je l'indiquerai quand ce sera le cas.**

 **Donc voilà, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver, ça m'avait un peu manqué de poster chaque semaine, donc... J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Outsiderspeace : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! Inutile de me vouvoyer, voyons, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça... Si ?**_

 _ **Guest : Merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te fasse cet effet là !**_

* * *

 **Titre : Pain Guide us to Insanity ~ _Partie Deux_**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Rating : Variable entre K+ / T / M (indiqué en début de chapitre si passage à un autre raiting que K+)**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Incest, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Characters (liste non complète car beaucoup trop longue) : Allistor Kirkland (Scotland), Arthur Kirkland (England), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Alfred (America), Ivan Braginsky (Russia), Elizabeta Herderavy (Hongrie), Xiao Mei (Taiwan), Matthias Kolher (Denmark)...**

 **Pairing (non complet également afin d'éviter le spoil éventuel) : Alfred x Arthur, Allistor x Gilbert**

* * *

Se calmer… Ne pas se mettre à crier maintenant… Ils étaient en pleins milieu d'un couloir bondé, il fallait qu'il reste calme, qu'il montre l'exemple… Mais nom de Dieu, cet abruti lui tapait sur les nerfs…

-Du coup, ce serait genre carrément possible de mettre des rubans partout, et tout le monde viendrait faire la fête, et ce serait carrément génial !

Arthur se pinça l'arête du nez et essaya d'inspirer à fond. Il n'était pas sûr de tenir plus longtemps…

-Faudrait aussi mettre des poneys ! C'est carrément trop mignon, des poneys ! Tout le monde aime ça !

-Non ! explosa finalement l'Anglais, s'attirant inexorablement le regard de tous les autres élèves. On n'organisera pas de fête avant la fin de l'année, et certainement pas une de ce genre !

Feliks, un jeune Polonais qui pour une raison ou une autre, alternait entre l'uniforme scolaire masculin et féminin suivant son humeur, gonfla les joues et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Uniforme féminin, aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux blonds et lisse coupé au carré encadrait un visage clairement efféminé, très fin et long, et ses yeux verts presque foncés semblaient lancer des éclairs.

-Mon idée est carrément trop génial, c'est toi qui est trop coincé pour savoir ce qui est cool ou pas !

-Peu importe ! Cette fête ne sera pas organisée, point final !

Arthur grimaça alors que le jeune Polonais furieux tournait les talons, faisant voleter les bords de sa jupe rouge à carreau et dévoilant ses cuisses glabres et fines. Ses hanches elles aussi étaient très étroites, tout comme ses épaules. Si un jour il décidait de mettre un soutien-gorge et de le rembourrer suffisamment pour donner un semblant de poitrine, il se ferait aisément passer pour une fille. Déjà maintenant, c'était difficile de faire la différence lorsqu'on ne le connaissait pas et qu'il portait des vêtements de fille. Ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent.

Arthur jeta un regard autour de lui, gêné d'avoir autant attiré l'attention, mais n'en laissant rien paraitre. Il avait l'habitude. La plupart des élèves retournèrent rapidement à leurs occupations, craignant certainement d'être la prochaine cible de la colère du jeune Anglais. Ils avaient tous entre quinze et dix-huit ans, mais parfois, le blond avait l'impression d'être retombé au collège. Il soupira et continua ce qu'il faisait avant de se faire intercepté par Feliks : se rendre en cours d'histoire géographie. Il ignora superbement les regards et chuchotements que son passage déclenchait, y étant habitué. Etre président du conseil des élèves ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de populaire, loin de là. Mais il s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette bande d'abrutis à peine capable de rester attentif pendant une heure.

C'était sa dernière année de lycée. Il avait dix-sept ans, il en aurait dix-huit le vingt-trois avril. Date qui avait été décidé plus ou moins aléatoirement, puisqu'il était impossible de savoir le jour exact de sa naissance. D'ici quelques mois, il serait majeur, et devrait sérieusement songer aux études qu'il voulait faire, tout en prenant en compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de viser trop haut. Tout ça coûtait beaucoup trop cher, et il était loin d'avoir les moyens. Il savait que miss Kate ferait de son mieux pour l'aider à obtenir un diplôme et trouver un métier, mais il savait aussi que le foyer ne roulait pas sur l'or, et il n'était pas le seul enfant dans le besoin. En fait, il préférait encore se débrouiller seul. Le changement entre le jour où il était arrivé à l'orphelinat et maintenant était saisissant. Envolé le gamin pleurnichard et tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il était désormais un lycéen brillant, président du conseil des élèves, travailleur, appliqué et organisé, sarcastique et légèrement colérique sur les bords. Un adolescent normal. Physiquement, il avait bien grandi aussi, dépassant le mètre soixante-dix depuis peu, et bien qu'il se soit un peu remplumé, il restait terriblement frêle. Pas comme Feliks, qui lui était efféminé. Juste frêle. Trop maigre. Ce n'était pas excessif, mais ses bras ressemblaient à des brindilles, sans parler de ses jambes, et les os de ses côtes et de son bassin étaient un peu trop marqué. Impossible de prendre du muscle, et de toute manière il n'aimait pas vraiment le sport. Il ne mangeait pas énormément non plus, ce qui ne devait pas aider, mais il estimait ne pas avoir besoin de changer quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait travaillé d'arrachepied pour rattraper son retard scolaire, puis pour se hisser dans les meilleurs de sa classe, et ce dès le collège. Il avait conservé une méthode de travail stricte et qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps, sans compter le travail qu'il devait fournir pour le conseil des élèves.

Vraiment une transformation inespérée. Presque miraculeuse. Aux yeux de tous, il était un adolescent parfaitement normal. Il aurait pu en être fier. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Etre bon quelque part. Ne pas avoir l'impression de ne servir à rien. La vérité était un peu plus complexe, et impossible à admettre pour le blond.

Il était en plein déni.

C'était le verdict du psychiatre. Verdict approuvé par le médecin, l'infirmière Pierce, Kate, et furieusement rejetée par Arthur. En fait, il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Il avait enfermé tous ses souvenirs dans une boite, et il l'avait tellement bien fermée qu'il serait difficile voire impossible de la rouvrir. Mais ça tombait bien, il ne voulait pas la rouvrir. Il ne pensait plus à son père, ne se souvenait plus de lui, faisait un gros blocage sur tout ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivé au foyer. Parfois, un souvenir fugace refaisait surface, mais il mourrait aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et le petit blond passait à autre chose. Ne pas se souvenir ne signifiait pas que son attitude était celle d'un jeune homme normal. Loin de là. Il refusait tout contact, pouvant même se montrer violent si on ne le lâchait pas rapidement. Il avait de gros moments d'absence, mais impossible de se souvenir de ce à quoi il pensait lorsque ça arrivait. Mais le pire restait la nuit. Lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars si terribles qu'il se réveillait en pleurs, en sueur, parfois il hurlait, mais une fois calmé, il ne se souvenait de rien.

-Hey, Prez !

Arthur grimaça, sortit de ses pensées, et se tourna vers un adolescent à peine plus petit que lui au visage fin et aux traits asiatiques. Son sourire de bienheureux constamment légèrement crispé lui donnait un air malicieux qui était loin de jurer avec son comportement et sa personnalité. L'Anglais était dans sa classe depuis un an maintenant, et il n'était toujours pas sûr de s'être fait un avis sur lui. Il pouvait être furieusement casse-couilles, mais il était loin, très loin, d'être stupide.

-Im Yong Soo, pour la millième fois, ne m'appelle pas « Prez » !

L'Asiatique haussa nonchalamment les épaules, son sourire joueur étirant toujours ses lèvres fines. Ses cheveux bruns se balançaient doucement alors qu'il dodelinait de la tête, et ses yeux chocolat brillaient. Une drôle de mèche légèrement ondulée se balançait du côté droit de sa tête, alors que le garçon se penchait en avant et parlait un peu moins fort, comme s'il lui révélait un secret.

-Il parait que le prof de sport est pas là, c'est vrai ?

-C'est marqué sur le tableau d'affichage… soupira Arthur, las, mais préférant largement cette conversation à celle qu'il avait eu avec Feliks un peu plus tôt.

-Ouais, enfin vu comment les infos circulent à l'administration, ils ont pu se planter… Ce serait pas la première fois.

Il n'avait pas tort… Enfin c'était certainement comme ça dans tous les lycées, mais il fallait avouer que le leur battait pas mal de record. Et pourtant ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux.

-Je crois qu'il est absent toute la semaine, oui.

-Super, alors tu pourrais me filer les clefs de la salle de sport ?

-Pour ?

Arthur se fit plus méfiant et croisa les bras sur son torse. L'Asiatique en face de lui passait d'un pied sur l'autre, loin d'être gêné mais incapable de tenir en place.

-Pour m'entrainer avec Yao. On a une compète dans une semaine, et c'est chaud d'aller à tous les entrainements le soir avec les cours et tout.

Yao était un jeune Chinois dans la classe d'Arthur depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée, posé la plupart du temps mais pouvant facilement s'énerver, un peu comme l'Anglais. Lui et Yong Soo pratiquaient les arts martiaux, autant au lycée en étant inscrit au club en question, que pour le loisir. Le blond savait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre en leur laissant la salle, ce n'était pas eux qui risquait d'y foutre le bordel, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

-Va demander les clefs à l'administration, et dit leur que je ne suis pas contre.

-Super, merci Prez !

-Arrête avec ça !

Le brun avait déjà fait demi-tour, se moquant visiblement du cours qui allait commencer d'ici moins de dix minutes. Arthur était vraiment reconnaissant à Kate de l'avoir inscrit au lycée, mais il comprenait pourquoi les frais pour l'intégrer étaient moindres. C'était un bordel sans nom. Déjà, il y avait un nombre impressionnant d'élèves de nationalités différentes, tant et si bien qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'Anglais. Ensuite, lesdits élèves étaient tous très turbulents, pour ne pas dire ingérables. On ne comptait plus le nombre de professeurs partis en dépression au bout de quelques mois. Le matériel était souvent dégradé -tables, chaises, portes, murs, bancs, et bien d'autres encore- et ils devaient sans conteste être l'établissement le plus bruyant de la région. On s'y faisait plus ou moins. Mais Arthur, qui devait gérer pas mal de choses au niveau administratif, se retrouvait chaque semaine avec une pile de dossiers d'élèves qui devaient passer au conseil de discipline pour bagarre, une liste d'autres à réprimander, et une autre d'heure de colles à distribuer. Un véritable calvaire, qui était loin de l'aider à se faire apprécier par ses camarades. Mais il s'en foutait. Ils étaient tous cons, ou presque, et il préférait encore ne rien avoir à faire avec eux.

Il se retrouva finalement devant sa salle d'histoire géographie et s'adossa au mur, attendant patiemment que la sonnerie se déclenche. Le couloir était assez étroit, et les élèves se bousculaient sans arrêt, plus ou moins violemment suivant les personnes. Ca criait, ça courait, ça donnait des coups d'épaules, ça s'insultait… Si lors de sa première année, Arthur avait été totalement paniquée de se retrouver au milieu de ce champ de bataille, il était désormais légèrement irrité, blasé et dépité. Parfois, il n'avait qu'une envie : leur hurler de fermer leurs grandes gueules et de se comporter comme des lycéens plutôt que comme des primaires turbulents. Mais il ne le faisait pas, parce que d'un, ce serait ridicule, et de deux, c'était prendre le risque de se faire casser la gueule à la sortie du bahut. Même s'il était assez belliqueux, il était loin, très loin, de faire le poids physiquement.

Enfin, la sonnerie tant attendue retentit, mais n'eue aucun effet sur les élèves qui continuaient de s'agiter, de braver la foule, d'interpeler un de leur camarade qui pourtant était loin, très loin d'eux, et de pousser toute personne sur leur chemin. C'était affligeant. Les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage à travers ce maelström de bras, de jambes, de têtes et de coups perdus, pour finalement atteindre leur salle de cours. Parmi eux, le professeur d'histoire d'Arthur, qui jouait de sa taille assez impressionnante pour passer. Même les élèves les plus intrépides préféraient s'écarter de son chemin. Arthur jeta un vague coup d'œil à sa gauche, pour constater qu'il n'y avait que cinq élèves de sa classe à attendre avec lui, évitant plus ou moins les croches pieds et autres joyeusetés du genre.

-Allez, rentrez.

L'Anglais ne se fit pas prier et se glissa dans la salle de cours, pour constater que les chauffages étaient en panne dans cette aile du lycée. Un long frisson le saisit, et il serra les dents pour maitriser les tremblements qui menaçaient d'apparaitre. Derrière lui, il entendit un juron, et reconnu la voix de Yao, qui râlait copieusement après le froid glacial dans la pièce. Sans grande envie, Arthur traina des pieds jusqu'à sa place, au premier rang près de la fenêtre, et sortit son cahier et sa trousse. Il était seul à sa table, comme toujours, mais il s'y faisait, et mieux que ça, il préférait que cela reste ainsi. Il s'entendait bien avec Yao, mais il n'était pas sûr de supporter sa compagnie pendant une heure. Encore moins la dernière heure de la journée.

Il appuya son dos contre le mur et s'étira vaguement, regardant les élèves entrer et s'installer. Il n'était pas une classe très nombreuse, loin de là, mais la plupart des lycéens étaient toujours en retard, tant et si bien que les dix premières minutes se passaient souvent en l'absence de quelques personnes. Toujours les mêmes, en l'occurrence. Yao s'était installé au deuxième rang, au milieu, la place à côté de lui en général dédié à Im Yang Soo, qui comme toujours, n'arriverait pas avant quelques minutes. Vash, un Suisse aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré et aux yeux verts foncés mais aux traits et à l'attitude beaucoup plus masculine que Feliks, était comme toujours à l'exact opposé d'Arthur. Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec l'Anglais, les deux le savaient, c'était comme ça dans presque tous les cours.

Deux rangés devant lui, aux tables de devant, se trouvait Eduard, un Estonien à lunettes carrés, très grand et assez fin, aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et aux yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le violet, Arthur n'était jamais trop sûr. Il faisait partie du club informatique et était plutôt bon élève, pas bruyant pour un sous quoiqu'un peu peureux. Le président du conseil des élèves n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec lui, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Derrière Yao se trouvait Lukas, un Norvégien terriblement blasé et silencieux, aux cheveux blond clair et aux yeux violets. Une mèche tombait devant son œil droit sans pour autant le cacher, et de l'autre côté, ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière et maintenu par une barrette en forme de croix. C'était l'un des seuls de la classe avec qui Arthur s'entendait bien, et pour cause, ils étaient tous les deux membres du clubs de magie -qui ne comptait que trois adhérents. La place à côté de lui était habituellement occupée par Matthias, un Danois aux cheveux blonds en pétard et terriblement bruyant, pour le moment absent.

A la table d'à côté, celle entre Matthias et Vash, se trouvait Berwald, un Suédois très grand et robuste, qui ne parlait presque jamais et lorsque c'était le cas, il bouffait la moitié des syllabes. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait toujours une expression effrayante lorsqu'il regardait les gens, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu son nom sur une de ses listes, Arthur n'aimait pas trop ce gars.

A part eux et le professeur qui sortait ses cours de son sac, la salle était vide, ce qui laissait pas mal de tables vides. Si Arthur comptait bien -et il ne doutait pas que ce soit le cas- il manquait cinq élèves. Matthias, Im Yong Soo, Heracles -un Grec qui dormait tellement que sa présence ou son absence en cours ne changeait strictement rien-, Katyusha -une Ukrainienne assez timide mais très gentille, quoi que souvent embarquée dans des plans bizarres contre son gré-, et Lars, un Néerlandais légèrement avare et opportuniste, qui ne se faisait pas vraiment remarquer mais rentabilisait toujours toutes ses actions.

-Bon… En attendant que les autres daignent arriver, ouvrez vos livres d'histoire, nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre.

Légèrement agacé sans trop savoir pourquoi, Arthur s'exécuta et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris, mais il ne pleuvait pas encore, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Il prenait un bus pour rentrer, mais l'arrêt était à un gros quart d'heures de marche du foyer. Pas qu'il ait peur de tomber malade, mais il ne voulait pas que ses affaires de cours soient trempées. Il pouvait voir la cour, en contrebas, et les quelques élèves qui soit n'avaient pas cours, soit s'en moquaient totalement et derrière le portail, le parking sur lequel d'autres adolescents trainaient et fumaient. Encore plus loin, la route, la ville, la boulangerie du coin de la rue, et l'arrêt de bus à quelques mètres du lycée. Mais il devait encore attendre une heure avant de pouvoir rentrer, voire plus s'il y avait des choses à régler au conseil des élèves, et il ne doutait pas que ce serait le cas. Il revint rapidement à lui, dans cette salle aux murs blancs-gris et au sol en lino d'une hideuse couleur orange. Le cours était loin d'être passionnant, et pourtant il aimait l'histoire, et il recopia de mauvaise grâce ce qui était au tableau tout en écoutant un tant soit peu leur professeur. Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement, découvrant les cinq retardataires, dont deux avaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Yong Soo et Matthias, bien évidemment…

-S'cusez le retard ! brailla le Danois en se dirigeant vers sa place, y déposant sans douceur son sac, ce qui sortit Lukas de ses pensées. J'ai pas entendu la sonnerie, et Kat' s'était perdu, et on a été chercher Heracles qui dormait sur un banc dehors, après on a croisé Lars qui essayait de revendre des stylos à des secondes, et Yong Soo qui était en train de foutre du scotch sur des cadenas de casiers, alors… Aïe ! Lukas, pourquoi tu me tires l'oreille ?!

Nom de Dieu ce qu'ils pouvaient être cons… Arthur regarda le pauvre Danois se faire tirer le lobe de l'oreille par son voisin Norvégien, qui restait terriblement blasé, ce qui rendait la scène à la fois comique et effrayante, alors que les autres rejoignaient leur place. Heracles se rendormit immédiatement, se moquant bien des examens à la fin de l'année. Lars posa sur la table les sous qu'il avait gagné avec sa vente de matériel scolaire et commença à faire ses comptes, jetant quelques coups d'œil au tableau pour quand même se tenir informé de ce qu'ils étudiaient. Katyusha ne cessait de s'excuser et faillit s'étaler par terre au moment de s'assoir sur sa chaise, et enfin Im Yong Soo s'assit en silence, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, visiblement fier de lui. Il jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil à Arthur et sortit de sa poche une petite clef argenté, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus. La clef de la salle de sport, visiblement.

Le blond grimaça devant tout ce raffut, et porta une main à son front, dépité. Ils étaient loin d'avoir la pire classe, et ils n'étaient que onze, mais c'était largement suffisant… Le professeur soupira et croisa les bras, attendant qu'un calme relatif s'installe, pour finalement reprendre. Les nouveaux arrivant n'écoutaient pas vraiment, à part Katyusha qui mordillait son crayon en essayant visiblement de comprendre. Elle était assez grande pour une fille, avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts et un serre-tête noir sur la tête. Ses yeux bleus gris passaient du tableau à son manuel puis à son cahier, et ses traits fins exprimaient clairement son désespoir devant le tableau blanc couvert de marqueur. S'il y avait bien une chose qui sautait aux yeux en la voyant, c'était son opulente poitrine, qui lui valait souvent des douleurs dans le dos et qui l'avaient déjà empêchée de faire sport.

Si Katyusha était la seule des retardataires à écouter, à contrario, l'arrivée de Im Yong Soo avait provoqué le décrochage de Yao, qui passait son temps à essayer de se défaire du Coréen un peu trop collant, qui, lui, tentait toutes les farces possibles et imaginables sur le Chinois. Dans le même genre, Matthias babillait tout seul au fond de la classe, se prenant parfois un coup dans les côtes de la part de Lukas, et essuyant le désintérêt profond de Berwald avec qui il essayait pourtant de commencer une discussion. Rien d'inhabituel.

Arthur jeta des coups d'œil à la fenêtre et à l'horloge pendant toute l'heure, prenant consciencieusement en note tout ce que disait le professeur et essayant de faire abstraction de l'agitation des autres.

-Aïe ! Nom d'un chien, Yong Soo, arrête de me donner des coups de pied ! explosa finalement Yao, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Arthur.

-Coups de pied ? Quels coups de pied ?

A peine deux minutes plus tard, ce fut Matthias qui glapit de douleur après s'être à nouveau fait durement pincer l'oreille parce qu'il parlait trop fort. Vash rejeta sèchement la proposition de Lars, qui voulait lui ventre des feuilles petits carreaux, et face à l'insistance du Néerlandais, il menaça de lui plomber la cervelle avec un fusil. La pauvre Katyusha posait régulièrement des questions sans que les réponses du professeur ne semblent l'aider, et alors qu'elle se penchait pour récupérer un stylo qu'elle avait fait tomber, elle manqua à nouveau de tomber. Matthias en profita d'ailleurs pour bien loucher sur sa poitrine, tout comme Yong Soo. Vraiment, vivement la fin de cette journée…

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous se levèrent pour ranger leurs affaires, et seuls quelques-uns prirent en notes les exercices à faire pour le prochain cours. Une fois dans le couloir, il fallut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage, et Arthur qui était un peu plus petit que les autres garçons, s'était stratégiquement placé derrière Vash. Ce dernier n'était pas plus grand que lui, en fait ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais il était tellement menaçant qu'on le laissait généralement passer. Arthur détestait se retrouver au milieu de tout le monde, balloté sans savoir où était la fin du couloir. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer, et il craignait de se prendre un coup à tout moment. Il était un peu claustrophobe sur les bords, aussi fut-il soulagé d'enfin se retrouver dans le hall, qui était en fait un couloir très large et très haut de plafond, dont les murs étaient bordés de rangées de casiers aux couleurs vives. Ici aussi, il y avait pas mal de monde, la plupart essayant d'accéder à leurs casiers. Pour, en général, découvrir que leurs cadenas avaient été enroulés dans du scotch, ce qui déclencha des plaintes virulentes, des insultes… L'œuvre de Yong Soo, visiblement.

Arthur traça sa route jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait aux salles des clubs, rajoutant mentalement le nom du Coréen sur sa liste d'élèves à coller. L'Asiatique avait l'habitude, il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Les couloirs de cette portion du bâtiment étaient beaucoup plus vides, et le peu d'élèves qui y trainaient se rendirent en cours dès que la sonnerie retentit. Il leur restait deux heures de cours à tirer, tandis que l'absence du professeur de sport faisait finir Arthur à seize heures. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il détestait cette matière plus que tout. Déjà, devoir se mettre à moitié à poil devant d'autres gars dans les vestiaires ne lui plaisait pas du tout, bien qu'il ait l'habitude des douches collectives à l'orphelinat. Ensuite, il n'était pas sportif pour un sou, ce qui lui valait de sales notes.

Il déverrouilla la porte de la salle du conseil des élèves et soupira de satisfaction en sentait l'air chauffé lécher son visage. Il entra et referma derrière lui, jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de dossier qui était posée sur son bureau. La pièce était plus petit qu'une salle de classe normal, et ne comptait qu'un grand bureau et une chaise somme toute confortable, ainsi que de multiples étagères blindées de cartons, de classeurs, et de pochettes plastifiées classées méthodiquement. La fenêtre présentait un rebord assez important pour pouvoir s'assoir dessus et regarder dehors, les murs étaient couverts d'un papier-peint orangé, et le lino était gris. Au moins ne voyait-il pas vraiment le papier-peint avec toutes les étagères…

Il posa son sac près du bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise, commençant à trier les cas qui pouvait attendre le lendemain et ceux qu'il faudrait qu'il emmène avec lui ou qu'il traite immédiatement. Heureusement pour lui, la première pile était beaucoup plus importante, et il n'y avait qu'un dossier « urgent ».

-Encore lui… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il feuilleta rapidement le dossier et grommela quelques injures. Alfred Foster Jones. Ou « le lycéen le plus égocentrique, bruyant et agaçant de l'établissement ». Il était en première, était un joueur de l'équipe de football américain -et pour cause, il était lui-même Américain- et il s'avérait que son dossier était souvent sur le bureau d'Arthur. Cette fois ci, le motif semblait être une énième perturbation de cours. Deux heures de colle. C'était peu cher payé vu le nombre d'avertissements qu'il avait déjà reçu.

Le jeune Anglais fourra les deux dossiers qu'il regarderait une fois au foyer dans son sac, vérifia qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à régler, et prit la pochette cartonnée du fameux Américain. Son nom, son prénom, sa date de naissance et sa photo se trouvait sur la couverture, et tout en fermant la porte à clef, Arthur grinça des dents à l'idée que ce qui n'était pour l'instant qu'un visage sur du papier glacé serait bientôt un adolescent terriblement casse-couilles planté devant lui avec son sourire agaçant étirant ses lèvres. C'était toujours comme ça.

Le blond parcouru donc les couloirs en sens inverses et quitta le bâtiment, constatant que les nuages n'avaient pas encore commencé à relâcher l'eau qu'ils emprisonnaient. Pourtant, l'odeur de béton humide ne trompait pas. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la cour, et d'un pas pressé, Arthur se dirigea vers le parking, où il était sûr de trouver Alfred. Il n'y avait que quelques voitures, les professeurs avaient leur propre parking, et l'Anglais repéra rapidement le groupe de Jones, agglutiné autour de ce dernier, qui était adossé à la voiture de Matthias. Même en étant à plusieurs mètres de lui, Arthur pouvait déjà entendre sa voix terriblement horripilante alors qu'il expliquait comment il avait marqué le dernier point lors du match de la veille. Ses spectateurs étaient en grande majorité des filles, et le reste était des garçons envieux. Des personnes terriblement superficielles qui voulaient juste se faire remarquer par le terriblement doué joueur de football américain.

-Oh, Prez !

Nom de Dieu, si quelqu'un l'appelait encore une seule fois comme ça, il allait faire un massacre… Mais face aux trop nombreux regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui après l'intervention de Matthias, qui devait être le seul véritable ami d'Alfred dans tout ce groupe d'abrutis, il préféra ne rien dire et fusilla juste le Danois du regard.

-Alfred Foster Jones, tu es collé lundi prochain pendant deux heures pendant ta pause du midi.

Le principal concerné arqua un sourcil et se décolla de la voiture. Il était plus grand qu'Arthur, beaucoup plus grand, un peu moins d'une tête de différence. Et beaucoup plus massif aussi. Il portait son habituel veste d'aviateur par-dessus le gilet sans manche beige de l'uniforme scolaire. Sa cravate noire était beaucoup trop desserrée et le dernier bouton de sa chemise blanche n'était pas fermé. Un casque était autour de son cou et était relié à son téléphone, qui était visiblement dans la poche de son pantalon bleu-violet à carreau.

-« Alfred » aurait suffi, sourit l'Américain, avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules. Et un héros comme moi ne peut pas être collé.

Quelques gloussements s'élevèrent dans le groupe, mais Arthur ne se démonta pas. Il préférait encore les grands bagarreurs plutôt que le groupe de sangsues superficielles collé aux basques de l'Américain. Sans baisser les yeux, le blond sortit le petit papier sur lequel était noté les horaires de la colle, et il le tendit avec un air de défi à Alfred. Ce dernier regarda le billet en penchant légèrement la tête.

-Un « héros » comme toi a été suffisamment prévenu, et ira donc à ses deux heures de colle lundi.

Les yeux bleus profond d'Alfred brillaient d'une étrange lueur qu'Arthur n'était pas sûr d'identifier, et il prit le bout de papier avec un geste assez dédaigneux.

-Très bien, _monsieur le Président_.

Le sourire narquois de l'Américain donna des envies de meurtre au petit Anglais. Est-ce qu'il pouvait tenter de l'étrangler avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre et avant que les autres n'interviennent… ? Ca risquait d'être un peu compliqué… Dommage…

Sans plus lui adresser un regard, Arthur tourna les talons et s'éloigna du groupe. Il allait prendre son bus, marcher jusqu'au foyer, et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il prendrait aussi une douche, il faisait un peu froid, et il avait bien envie de se réchauffer un peu. Il entendit quelques rires derrière lui, et il se demanda vaguement si c'était lui qui amusait autant ces abrutis. Il aurait aimé s'en foutre, mais ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Mais il ne se retourna pas, ça n'aurait servi à rien, aussi continua-t-il droit jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. Il y avait peu de gens du lycée qui prenait cette ligne, surtout dans ce sens, ce qui lui allait très bien. Il grimpa dans le véhicule après quelques minutes d'attente et alla se faire oublier sur les sièges du fond. Le bus redémarra aussi brusquement que d'habitude, et Arthur se rattrapa de justesse au fauteuil devant lui alors qu'il n'était pas encore totalement assis. Ils passèrent devant le parking, et les yeux du petit blond s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il croisait le regard bleu azur d'Alfred, qui le fixait avec insistance et un léger sourire en coin.

Pendant quelques secondes, Arthur eu l'impression d'être redevenu le gamin pleurnichard et fragile qu'il avait été.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà ! Bon, je vais pas m'étendre sur ma vie (tu parles d'un changement...) mais en gros j'ai passé une très mauvaise semaine donc je n'ai pas pu avancer comme je voulais sur cette fiction. A noter que j'ai quand même réussis à terminer le chapitre 26.**

 **Bref, voilà le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Bye~**

* * *

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, comme Arthur s'y était attendu. Pourtant, il l'avait à peine remarqué, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Le regard d'Alfred posé sur lui avait déclenché quelque chose de terrifiant, et de terriblement douloureux. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les yeux bleus profonds de l'Américain se posaient sur lui, mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Pendant un instant, il avait eu l'impression que l'autre adolescent pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'il pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait, qu'il pouvait voir tout ce qu'Arthur essayait de cacher.

Pendant un instant, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver face à son père.

Le souvenir était fugace, trouble, mais il était là. Il revoyait ces yeux verts aux reflets jaunes posés sur lui, se rappelait de la peur violente que cela déclenchait chez lui, de la douleur qui suivait… Pendant un instant, il faillit vomir sur le bord de la route. Il ne ravala que difficilement la bile qui montait, et frissonna violemment. Il n'était plus qu'à cinq minutes du foyer, mais il n'était pas sûr de tenir jusque là-bas. Son côté rationnel lui soufflait que tout cela était parfaitement ridicule. Qu'il refaisait des histoires pour rien. Qu'Alfred n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son père, qu'il était encore une fois en train de dramatiser, et que tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il faisait son intéressant, comme il savait si bien le faire, et il se rendait minable pour rien.

Malgré ça, malgré qu'il ait conscience qu'il était en train de délirer totalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à des choses qu'il avait cru oublié, des sensations qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais affronter, et qui restait sans explications, sans qu'il ne se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait ressenti ça. Il se rappelait du froid saisissant qui rongeait sa peau, qui s'infiltrait en lui par ses mains, ses pieds, et qui remontait comme un serpent le long de ses membres jusqu'à le posséder entièrement. Il se rappelait de la douleur qu'un coup de poing déclenchait sans se rappeler qu'on lui en ait déjà infligé un. Son esprit s'agitait. Une partie s'appliquait à faire revivre toutes ces émotions, tous ces souvenirs fantômes, et l'autre gardait fermement close sa mémoire. Il avait mal à la tête. Il ne voyait plus clair du tout. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en enfance, d'avancer sans savoir où il allait, d'être entouré d'un brouillard épais… Il allait étouffer…

Il finit par vomir. Plié en deux, agenouillé sur l'asphalte détrempé, il rendit tout ce que son estomac contenait dans l'herbe qui bordait la chaussée. Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement, et lorsqu'il n'y eu plus d'aliments prédigérés à recracher, la bile brûla sa gorge. Chaque haut-le-cœur en entrainait un autre, et il sentait son ventre se contracter atrocement. Ca n'aurait pas de fin. Au moins, il pouvait penser un peu plus clairement maintenant… Sa vision restait assez trouble à travers les larmes qui s'accrochaient à ses cils avant de dévaler la courbe de ses joues, mais il n'avait plus l'impression d'être entourée d'une brume épaisse. Il n'étouffait plus. Il avait juste un immonde goût de bile dans la bouche, et sa nausée ne semblait pas vraiment calmée. Il grelottait. Impossible de savoir si c'était à cause de ses sueurs froides, à cause de la pluie ou à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'était même pas capable de mettre un nom sur… _Ca_.

Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'avait vraiment plus rien à vomir, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et leva la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Il n'y avait aucune voiture qui passait par ici, aussi ne risquait-il pas grand-chose à s'assoir sur la route. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur son visage, s'intensifiant de temps en temps. Ca faisait du bien. Ca l'aidait à réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils et avala un peu de salive, déglutissant difficilement à cause du goût acre qui flottait encore dans sa bouche. C'était ridicule. Définitivement ridicule. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ça à cause de deux putains d'heures de colle. Il devait vraiment être crevé pour craquer comme ça. Au moins n'était-il pas au lycée… Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit le vide dans sa tête, et s'efforça d'orienter son esprit sur autre chose. Il n'allait plus penser à tout ça, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il se remit difficilement debout, grimaçant en sentant de l'eau glisser le long de ses cuisses, s'étant infiltrer par le tissu somme toute fin de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il eut un léger vertige qui disparut assez rapidement, et il récupéra son sac, qui était fort heureusement étanche. Plus que cinq minutes de marche, voire moins. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Il se traina tout en se listant les leçons qu'il avait à faire, repoussant avec véhémence tout souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Nom de Dieu, comment allait-il pouvoir regarder Alfred F. Jones après ça… Il secoua furieusement la tête et serra les poings. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de délirer. Il avait besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé. Et d'une douche. Et de dormir, visiblement.

Finalement, le foyer fut en vue, et il s'engagea sur le chemin gravillonné. La bâtisse semblait beaucoup moins impressionnante que lorsqu'il y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois, et pourtant, ainsi entourée par un voile de pluie et surplombée par les nuages sombres, elle avait des aires de maison hantée. A travers les fenêtres, il pouvait voir les lumières allumées, bien que beaucoup de chambres restent plongées dans l'obscurité. La sienne était éclairée. Pas étonnant, Allistor devait y être avec Gilbert. Comme toujours. Francis et Antonio avait tous les deux entrepris des études courtes, l'albinos semblait encore hésitant sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Pareil pour Allistor. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait emballer par les études.

Il gravit les quatre marches du perron et ouvrit la lourde porte, appréciant à sa juste valeur la chaleur du hall d'entrée. Il se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui.

-Oh, c'est toi, Arthur… Mon Dieu tu es trempé !

Occupé à secouer la tête pour chasser l'eau de ses cheveux, le jeune Anglais cessa tout net son activité et tourna la tête vers Elizabeta Hédervary, engagée depuis peu pour s'occuper des enfants de moins de douze ans. Elle était d'origine hongroise, de ce qu'Arthur en savait, et était très belle. La vingtaine, de longs cheveux châtains, de grands yeux verts, un visage fin, assez grande, très élégante… Elle s'était déjà fait draguée par Francis, bien que ce dernier affirme que ce n'était que pour rire. En revanche, Gilbert semblait partagé. Ca se voyait qu'il l'aimait bien, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de se foutre sur la gueule. Elizabeta avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de le cogner avec une poêle, ce qui devait faire terriblement mal.

-Il pleut… se contenta-t-il de répondre, assez gêné.

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas et se précipitait déjà vers un placard pour trouver de quoi le sécher.

-Tu es livide ! Tu as de la fièvre ?!

-Non… marmonna-t-il en prenant la serviette épaisse qu'elle lui tendait.

Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait vomis, déjà Elizabeta le forcerait à aller voir l'infirmière Pierce, ce qui était foutrement inutile, et en plus, c'était prendre le risque d'avoir de nouveaux rendez-vous avec le psy si on apprenait la raison de sa nausée soudaine. Non merci, il avait assez donné de ce côté-là.

Il se sécha grossièrement les cheveux et le visage sous le regard inquiet de la jeune Hongroise, à qui il rendit la serviette.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, assura-t-il avec un sourire assez timide.

-Alors dépêche-toi !

Elle le chassa en faisant mine de le frapper avec la serviette, et il rit légèrement en trottinant vers l'escalier. Il aimait bien Elizabeta, vraiment, elle était drôle, elle savait se défendre -elle avait même une force terrifiante pour une femme-, elle remettait Gilbert à sa place… C'était juste qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise en présence de fille. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il avait peut-être peur de faire quelque chose de travers, ou d'être maladroit, mais toujours était-il qu'il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps avec une personne du sexe opposé.

Il grimpa à l'étage et se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers sa chambre. Son sourire était rapidement retombé, et désormais, il songeait à faire demi-tour sans savoir où il irait ensuite. Au fil du temps, sa relation avec Allistor s'était détériorée à une vitesse impressionnante. Le rouquin n'adressait plus la parole à son frère que pour le chambrer ou l'engueuler, et il passait tout son temps avec Gilbert, Francis et Antonio. Si Arthur s'était dans un premier temps sentit terriblement seul et blessé du désintérêt profond que lui portait son aîné, désormais il s'en foutait, plus agacé par la présence du rouquin qu'autre chose. Le fait qu'il partage toujours la même chambre n'aidait absolument pas.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant le battant clos, et entendait distinctement la voix si particulière de Gilbert, visiblement occupé à se moquer gentiment d'Allistor. Vraiment, Arthur voulait faire demi-tour. Mais ses jambes commençaient à trembloter, et il avait besoin d'une douche. Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était gelé, plus il sentait chaque goutte d'eau en provenance de ses cheveux tomber dans son cou. Les dents serrées, et conscient qu'il devait ressembler à un zombie, il ouvrit la porte et posa son sac au pied de son lit.

-Salut, Arty ! lança l'albinos avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. T'es tombé dans la rivière ou quoi ?

Et ses blagues tout sauf drôles… D'un simple mouvement de tête, Arthur rejeta une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les deux jeunes adultes, assis sur le lit de son frère. Il nota vaguement l'air courroucé d'Allistor, mais s'en détourna rapidement. Il ne répondit à Gilbert que par un « salut » marmonné, et il commença à retirer quelques vêtements, dont sa veste d'uniforme bleu-violette trempée. Ses chaussures suivirent, sa cravate aussi, et il resta en pantalon et chemise, grelottant légèrement. Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude, pourtant. Ca faisait quelques années qu'il avait le droit de sortir, et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait sous la pluie sans être très couvert, et pourtant, il pouvait être presque sûr qu'il aurait un bon rhume dès le lendemain. En plus de ça, il sentait son estomac se contracter encore de temps à autres, et il craignait un peu de se remettre à vomir.

-T'es malade ? demanda soudain l'albinos en penchant doucement la tête.

Arthur se figea, une main sur le tiroir de sa commode, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il n'était pas un très bon menteur, mais en même temps, répondre par la négation n'était pas vraiment mentir…

-Non… réussit-il à articuler, la gorge terriblement serrée.

-T'es sûr ? T'es quand même vachement pâle…

-Oui je suis sûr…

Essayant de garder son calme, Arthur fouilla dans son tiroir et finit par en sortir un pantalon pas trop serré, un boxer sec et un t'shirt un peu grand pour lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il revit les yeux bleus d'Alfred. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne ressentit rien de spécial. Il n'eut pas envie de vomir, aucun souvenir qu'il essayait désespérément de faire disparaitre ne refit surface… Il fronça les sourcils et referma son tiroir, sous le regard critique de Gilbert et d'Allistor.

-Si tu vas pas bien Arty, tu peux le dire… insista l'Allemand -qui se revendiquait Prussien pour Dieu savait quelle raison.

-Je ne suis pas malade ! cingla sèchement le blond en se redressant. Foutez-moi la paix !

Il sortit dans le couloir et claqua la porte derrière lui, avant de se diriger vers les douches. Il ne détestait pas vraiment Gilbert, mais parfois, il pouvait être terriblement chiant. Une fois dans la salle de bain commune, Arthur se déshabilla et posa ses vêtements trempés sur l'un des porte-manteaux. Le lieu était désert, ce qui était un peu normal vu qu'il ne devait même pas être dix-sept heures. Ca l'arrangeait, pour être honnête. Même si ça faisait un petit bout de temps maintenant qu'il vivait au foyer, il ne s'entendait avec aucun enfant, de son âge ou non. C'était à peine s'il tolérait la présence de Francis, et il fuyait un maximum celle de son frère et de l'albinos collé à ses basques. Quant à Antonio, il ne le voyait pas beaucoup, et même s'il ne le détestait pas, il n'aimait pas trop rester avec lui non plus. Déjà, Gilbert, Francis et l'hispanique étaient presque inséparables et se retrouvaient souvent dans des situations tout à fait improbables, résultant d'une tentative de connerie. Et cela restait souvent des tentatives, puisqu'ils foiraient toujours à un moment ou un autre. On ne comptait plus le nombre d'inondations dans la salle de bain à cause du projet piscine, ou plus récemment, une escapade à l'étage des filles qui avait rapidement été arrêtée par Elizabeta. Gilbert étant à l'origine du projet, il s'était pris un sacré coup de poêle, qui lui avait laissé une bosse pendant des semaines.

Allistor était avec eux, des fois, mais ne prenait pas vraiment part aux conneries. Il les regardait faire, se moquait d'eux, et disparaissait toujours avant que les trois idiots ne se fassent prendre. Si Elizabeta en était plutôt contente -ça faisait toujours un abruti en moins à frapper-, Kate et Arthur savaient, eux, que l'Ecossais n'était pas un ange pour autant. Parfois, dans ses moments de réflexions, il y avait une haine farouche qui brillait dans ses yeux, comme s'il allait retourner tout le foyer et éventuellement tuer toutes les personnes à l'intérieur. Arthur savait. Il savait que si son frère décidait de faire une connerie, ce ne serait rien d'aussi trivial que renverser une salière dans la soupe avant le repas. Il frapperait plus fort. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait vraiment, mais il savait que si ça arrivait -et ça finirait par arriver, il n'en doutait pas-, le rouquin risquerait plus qu'un simple coup de poêle derrière la tête.

Chassant ces pensées de sa tête, Arthur se dirigea vers les douches et se glissa sous le jet d'eau dès qu'elle eut chauffée. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça. Il devait déjà gérer Alfred, les dossiers qu'on lui avait confiés, les cours qu'il devait réviser et les exercices à faire. En plus de ça, il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour Allistor. Lui ne s'inquiétait pas pour son cadet. Il fallait juste qu'il se résigne à totalement lâcher prise, à ne plus rien attendre de l'Ecossais, et bien qu'il ait fait des progrès, ça restait terriblement insuffisant.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, le blond laissa l'eau ruisseler sur lui et le réchauffer doucement.

-Je fais n'importe quoi… souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

.

Lessivé, Arthur se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'avait pas recroisé Alfred de la semaine précédente, avait encore une fois passé le moins de temps possible dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à fréquenter Allistor, et se retrouvait avec une tonne de travail. L'année venait pourtant de commencer… Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de son bureau, et grimaça en constatant que d'ici cinq minutes commenceraient la pose du midi, et par conséquent, les deux heures de colles consécutives d'Alfred F. Jones. Normalement il aurait dû s'en foutre, après tout ce n'était pas son problème, il n'avait pas à surveillé les collés. Mais il doutait fortement que l'Américain se montre à l'heure convenue, et auquel cas, ce serait à lui d'aller le chercher. Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Vraiment.

L'Anglais se pencha de nouveau sur le dossier d'un élève qui allait passer en conseil de discipline, et prit quelques notes sans grande conviction. Il n'était qu'à la fin du mois de septembre, mais il avait déjà l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il avait replongé dans sa routine scolaire. Ceci étant dit, il préférait ça aux vacances passées au foyer, où il passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour être un minimum tranquille.

La sonnerie se déclencha finalement, le sortant de sa rêverie, et il fit tourner machinalement son crayon dans sa main. D'ici un quart d'heure, si Alfred ne s'était pas montré, ce serait à lui d'aller chercher cet emmerdeur égocentrique…

.

-Dis _Scotty_ …

Allistor jeta un coup d'œil à Gilbert, assis par terre contre le lit d'Arthur. Il avait finalement pris l'habitude d'être appelé par ce surnom légèrement ridicule, et ne s'en offusquait plus vraiment. De la même façon, la présence de l'albinos était devenue habituelle.

-Hm ?

-T'as réfléchi un peu à ce que tu voulais faire ? J'veux dire, maintenant on est diplômé et adulte, et j'pense pas que miss Kate pourra nous garder ici jusqu'à la retraite, même si elle est plutôt _awesome_ , alors…

Le rouquin détailla son camarade encore quelques instants. Il avait bien grandi depuis leur rencontre, même s'il restait plus petit que lui, Francis et Antonio. Il avait gagné du muscle aussi, un peu, rien d'excessif, mais il avait l'air moins maigre bien qu'il reste fin. Ses cheveux blancs avaient un peu poussé, lui tombant sur la nuque et sur le front. Globalement, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. La même peau terriblement claire, les mêmes yeux rouge sang, la même voix un peu plus aigüe que celle de l'Ecossais avec cet accent allemand si particulier, le même _awesome_ qui apparaissait régulièrement lorsqu'il parlait, le même rire étrange…

Finalement, Allistor songea à répondre, et il releva les yeux vers son plafond, allongé sur son lit.

-Je sais pas. Pas d'études, ou pas trop.

-Ouais, l' _awesome_ moi s'attendait à un truc du genre…

L'albinos ricana un peu avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Ton frangin, il a l'air bien partit pour en faire, lui, des études.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Arthur, Allistor se tendit légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, c'était comme ça. En grandissant, Arthur était devenu un petit merdeux légèrement téméraire et sarcastique, et ça le faisait chier. Il aurait aimé qu'il reste le même gamin pleurnichard incapable de faire un pas sans lui. Mais ça, il ne l'admettait pas vraiment. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il en voulait à son frère de ne pas être resté le même et de ne pas avoir continué à flatter son égo.

-M'en fous.

-Faut pas dire ça, _Scotty_. C'est ton frère.

-Rien à branler. C'est un petit con. Dès que je peux, je me casse d'ici, et je ne l'emmène pas.

Un lourd silence s'installa à la suite de cette déclaration, et bien qu'il ait conscience d'avoir merdé, Allistor refusa furieusement de s'excuser. Il savait que Gilbert l'enviait d'être resté avec son frère. Il savait que lui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il savait aussi que lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre et que Francis et Antonio dormaient, il pleurait, seul, sous ses draps, qu'il priait tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour un jour retrouver son petit-frère disparu. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça d'Arthur alors que Gilbert n'avait même pas le quart de ce que lui avait. Mais il était trop fier et buté pour s'excuser. C'était comme ça.

-Je crois que je vais essayer de trouver un job… Je sais pas encore quoi, je vais faire le tour des magasins du village… finit par soupirer Gilbert.

Un peu surpris par ce changement de sujet, Allistor resta silencieux quelques instants, avant d'hocher la tête. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'on embauche de jeunes adultes sans formation comme ça.

-Ah, au fait, Francis et Antonio vont à une soirée mercredi, tu voudras venir ? Si on demande ce soir à miss Kate, ça devrait pas poser de soucis.

Pendant un instant, Allistor voulu répondre non. Puis il considéra un peu plus l'offre. Une soirée, c'était le bon moyen de se saouler la gueule gratuitement. C'était aussi un bon moyen pour ne pas croiser Arthur, avec ses yeux trop verts qui lui rappelaient de plus en plus ceux de sa mère. Il chassa la pensée incongrue alors qu'une haine un peu injustifiée grandissait en lui.

-Ouais, je viens.

Si Arthur niait tout en bloc et réussissait à oublier, c'était loin d'être le cas d'Allistor.

.

Cet abruti n'était pas venu. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas venu, c'était obligé, il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un milliard qu'il accepte bien gentiment d'aller en retenu ! Furieux, Arthur marchait dans les couloirs, les poings serrés, insultant copieusement l'Américain blond avec toutes les injures qu'il connaissait, et Dieu savait qu'il en avait pas mal en réserve. Il jurait que lorsqu'il retrouverait cet Américain stupide, il lui ferait bouffer ses dents… Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il finirait par trouver un moyen !

L'Anglais se retrouva finalement dans le hall, et il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Vu l'heure, il n'était pas impossible que le bougre soit au self… Sans se démonter, le blond sortit du bâtiment en direction du réfectoire, et grimaça lorsque le brouhaha qui y régnait atteignit ses oreilles. Bon, maintenant, pour trouver cet abruti congénital, il n'y avait plus qu'à chercher la plus grande table… Vu le nombre de fans qui collaient le jour de football américain, c'était plutôt évident qu'il n'allait pas manger tout seul dans un coin. D'ailleurs, en plus d'être la table la plus grande, c'était également la plus bruyante, ce qui facilita grandement la tâche à Arthur. Il se glissa entre les sacs échoués par terre, les pieds de chaises, les pieds des élèves, et j'en passe, et finit par atteindre sa cible.

-Alfred F. Jones !

Non, sa colère n'était pas retombée…

-Yo, Prez. Quoi de neuf ?

Il jurait qu'il allait lui effacer son petit sourire goguenard, à ce branleur…

-Je ne sais pas moi, tu pourrais peut-être me rappeler quel jour on est, commença Arthur en croisant les bras, conscient que les regards de tous les autres abrutis à la table était fixé sur lui.

-Bien sûr, je suis un héros tu sais ? On est lundi, Prez.

-Parfait. Donc le « héros » que tu es n'as pas pu oublier qu'il était collé pendant deux heures aujourd'hui.

L'Américain arqua un sourcil et rit légèrement. Nom de Dieu Arthur avait envie de l'étrangler…

-En fait, je n'y vais pas, vous allez devoir vous passer du héros.

Oui, définitivement l'étrangler… Ou l'éventrer, il ne savait pas encore… Lui arracher la langue pouvait être une plutôt bonne idée aussi…

Mais Arthur n'était pas stupide, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait régler ce genre de problème, et il connaissait le point faible de cet idiot blond.

-Bon, alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je demande aux cuistots de remplacer les hamburgers qui sont prévu pour mercredi par des légumes, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et ce serait dommage que le directeur décide subitement de supprimer les entrainements de l'équipe de football américain parce que c'est trop onéreux, hu ?

L'Américain avait légèrement pâlit et le fixait désormais avec de grands yeux. Ca se voyait qu'il essayait de sauver les apparences, mais intérieurement, il paniquait.

-C'est pas vrai, le club coûte pas cher… tenta-t-il maladroitement.

-Une erreur sur les feuilles de compte est vite arrivé, je peux être très distrait des fois…

Désormais, Alfred était rouge de colère, et il se leva de mauvaise grâce, récupérant son sac au passage.

-Okay, Prez, le héros accepte de venir.

Sans lui répondre, l'Anglais tourna les talons, préférant fuir les murmures qu'avait déclenché son échange avec l'autre adolescent. Il détestait vraiment, vraiment ces idiots…

Ils sortirent du self et retournèrent dans le bâtiment principal, presque vide pour l'heure puisque tout le monde était soit dehors à profiter des maigres rayons de soleil, soit au self. Au moins c'était calme.

-T'étais pas obligé de me foutre la honte devant tout le monde, finit par marmonner Alfred.

-Tu n'avais qu'à venir à l'heure.

-Mec, c'est juste deux heures de colle, ça tuera personne que je les sèche. En plus tout le monde l'a déjà fait.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que ce type pouvait être débile… Il accéléra un peu le pas, pressé de retrouver le calme de son bureau.

-Enfin sauf toi, j'imagine. « Monsieur l'élève parfait ».

Le blond se tendit légèrement et essaya de déglutir malgré la boule qui avait instantanément prit place dans sa gorge. Ca n'aurait pas dû lui faire ça. Il avait l'habitude qu'on dise ça de lui, même si normalement c'était derrière son dos. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi affecté par les mots de l'Américain. Il lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, avant de tourner brusquement dans un autre couloir.

-Va à ton heure de colle et ferme-la.

Surpris, Alfred pila à l'intersection et regarda l'Anglais filer vers il ne savait trop où. Avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de se rendre de mauvaise grâce à ses deux heures de retenues.

Arthur fit un détour par les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, et une fois calmé, il retourna à son bureau. Journée de merde, visiblement…

.

Enfin, les derniers papiers qu'il avait à examiner étaient signés, et sa journée était terminée. Les cours étaient finis depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, et il doutait qu'il reste encore des élèves dans le bâtiment. Tout au plus quelques profs avec des copies à corriger, et le concierge qui de toute façon habitait sur place. S'étirant difficilement, Arthur termina de ranger ses affaires et quitta son bureau avec la satisfaction du travail accompli, bien qu'il soit terriblement fatigué. Il n'avait pas revu Alfred de la journée, mais un surveillant lui avait assuré qu'il avait bien été en retenu. En fait, l'Anglais ne voulait même plus le croiser du mois, voire du trimestre même si c'était probablement impossible. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés tournaient encore en boucle dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. C'était frustrant et blessant en même temps.

Il gagna enfin la sortie et frissonna en sentant une violente bourrasque de vent passer sous sa veste et lécher gentiment sa peau. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur tout son corps, et il rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules. Il fallait qu'il songe à prendre une écharpe… Il traversa la cour déserte, et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Son esprit passait d'Allistor à Alfred avec une facilité déconcertante et une absence totale de cohérence, qui lui donna l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Et d'abord, pourquoi pensait-il autant à Alfred ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul élève qu'il avait dû traquer à cause d'un refus d'aller en heure de colle. Alors pourquoi cet Américain blond, égocentrique, bavard, bruyant et désinvolte occupait-il autant de place dans ses pensées ?

Soudain, Arthur sentit qu'on le tirait par les cheveux, et sous la surprise, il ne put que lâcher un hoquet pathétique. La panique obscurcit sa vision pendant un bref instant, et ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour qu'on le plaque contre ce qui devait être un capot de voiture. Son dos lui faisait mal, n'appréciant que très moyennement d'être plié de la sorte, et Arthur serra les dents tout en essayant d'y voir clair, de comprendre la situation et de songer à se débattre.

-Salut, Prez…

Le blond essaya de donner un furieux coup de pied à l'homme qui le tenait, et il ne manqua pas sa cible au vu du grondement de douleur qu'il perçu, mais un violent coup à la mâchoire lui fit lâcher un couinement alors que le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche. Sa tête se mise à tourner légèrement, ne se stabilisant qu'avec peine. Il réussit à discerner le visage de son agresseur, un élève de terminal, comme lui, qu'il avait peut-être déjà croisé dans les couloirs. A qui il avait certainement déjà distribué des avertissements et des sanctions. Mais son nom ne lui revint pas, et si on lui avait demandé de le décrire, il en aurait certainement été incapable, bien que son visage lui dise quelque chose. Un autre coup atterrit dans son ventre, et il crut qu'il allait vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

-Bah alors mon gars, on est pas foutu de se défendre ? Ca va faire chier Jones, mais c'est pas foutu de se servir de ses poings ? T'es une taffiole, Prez ?

Les yeux brillants de rage, Arthur lui décocha un nouveau coup de pied qui atterrit dans les parties génitales de son adversaire, qui desserra immédiatement sa prise sur ses cheveux avec un cri de douleur. Le blond savait qu'il avait intérêt à courir. A courir vite, même. Si l'autre le rattrapait, il était foutu. Alors, même s'il n'était pas rapide en temps normal, Arthur détala, attrapant son sac au passage, et il ne se retourna même pas. Il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque d'attendre bien sagement son bus à moins de cinquante mètres du jeune adulte qui devait actuellement craindre d'être devenu stérile, et il préféra continuer de courir, ne ressentant pas vraiment la douleur grâce à l'adrénaline. Il n'avait qu'à rejoindre le prochain arrêt. Il en était capable.

La peur que l'autre se soit lancé à sa poursuite dévorait ses entrailles, même si sa raison lui soufflait qu'il y avait trop de risque que quelqu'un les voit pour que le garçon tente quoi que ce soit. La petite ville ne comptait pas beaucoup d'habitants et était relativement calme à cette heure, mais quand même. Alors il courut. Un point de côté commençait à lui ronger méchamment le flanc droit, tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pieu dans les côtes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, elle aussi, son ventre également, mais il ne craqua pas. Il ne pleura même pas.

Il s'arrêta finalement à l'arrêt de son bus, assez loin du lycée, en sueur, perclus de douleur, incapable de respirer, mais en sécurité. Il se laissa choir sur le banc en fer et rejeta la tête en arrière, essayant de relativiser, de réfléchir, de respirer surtout… Il avait du sang plein la bouche, et il se releva malgré ses jambes tremblantes pour cracher dans la poubelle. Il épongea son menton avec sa main, avant de la poser sur son ventre douloureux et de retourner s'assoir. Chaque mouvement réveillait son point de côté, mais le pire restait la douleur résultant des coups qu'on lui avait porté. Il ne comprenait même pas exactement ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Lorsque son bus arriva, le chauffeur écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et hésita longuement à lui dire quelque chose. Mais Arthur n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, aussi se contenta-t-il d'aller s'affaler sur un siège du fond, et de poser sa tête douloureuse contre la vitre froide. Il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Il avait trop mal pour ça. Il se laissa simplement bercer par les mouvements du bus, et un peu moins essoufflé, il descendit à son arrêt.

-Ca va aller, mon gars ? lui demanda le chauffeur lorsqu'il passa les portes.

Il hocha la tête et prit directement le chemin du foyer. Normalement il était beaucoup plus poli que ça, mais là il n'avait vraiment pas le courage. Nom de Dieu, sa tête le lançait terriblement… Non seulement à sa mâchoire, là où on l'avait frappé, mais aussi au-dessus de son œil gauche. Une méchante migraine comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Une de celle qu'on ne calme pas avec une simple dose de paracétamol. Plusieurs fois, il faillit tomber à cause de la force du vent et de ses jambes qui ne semblaient plus vouloir le porter, plusieurs fois il dû s'arrêter pour cracher le sang qui encombrait sa bouche, mais finalement il réussit à atteindre le grand bâtiment qui lui servait de maison. Il avait un peu peur de tomber sur Elizabeta, ou pire sur Kate, aussi ouvrit-il rapidement la porte et se précipita-t-il vers les escaliers. Il entendit à peine les éclats de voix habituels en provenance de ce qui servait de salon-salle de jeu.

Dans le couloir du premier étage, il n'y avait pas un chat, mais quelques bribes de conversation lui parvenaient de temps en temps lorsqu'il passait devant une porte. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de quoi que ce soit, laissant juste son corps se trainer et essayant de maitriser la douleur qui grandissait en lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il se sentit ouvrir une porte, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il constata que c'était celle de Gilbert et des deux autres idiots.

-Arthur ?!

A peine capable de faire un pas de plus, le blond tourna la tête vers Francis, qui se levait en catastrophe de son lit, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême. Apparemment il était seul…

-Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Arthur hésita à dire la vérité, et finit par laisser le Français inspecter son visage délicatement avant.

-Il faut aller voir l'infirmière….

-Ca ira… grogna Arthur. Un peu d'eau et ça ira.

-Tu pisse le sang ! Tu as dû t'ouvrir la joue, ou la lèvre…

-C'est rien je te dis…

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était venu ici… Au final, c'était quand même mieux que sa chambre, mais bon…

-Okay… Okay, juste de l'eau…Assis-toi sur mon lit, je vais te chercher ça…

Il obéit. Lorsqu'il toucha le matelas de Francis, il eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se lever. Lorsque l'adulte revint avec un gant de toilette humide, Arthur pencha légèrement la tête, les yeux mi-clos, son mal de tête empirant de seconde en seconde.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda doucement Francis en épongeant son menton, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

-Me suis interposé dans une bagarre… Coup perdu… marmonna-t-il.

Mieux valait ne pas dire la vérité.

-Tu es un très mauvais menteur.

Mais Francis le connaissait trop bien.

-Dis-moi…

L'Anglais soupira. Avait-il le choix ? Visiblement non, et il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec lui.

-Un gars à la sortie du lycée…

-Qui ?

-Sait pas… C'est pas important…

-Bien sûr que si c'est important !

Arthur grimaça. Son mal de tête devenait insoutenable.

-Allonge-toi… Tu as été frappé ailleurs ?

Levant difficilement le bras, le blond posa sa main sur son ventre, bataillant pour garder les yeux un minimum ouvert.

-Okay, repose-toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

-Dis rien… réussit à articuler Arthur. Dis rien à personne…

D'abord surpris, le Français le dévisagea, avant d'hocher la tête.

-Promis.

-Surtout pas… A Allistor…

Il ferma définitivement les yeux, laissant Francis s'occuper de lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin que son frère vienne le ridiculiser encore plus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, toujours pas de retard, croisons les doigts pour que ça n'arrive jamais...**

 **J'ai eu une semaine assez compliquée, donc je n'ai pas pu beaucoup écrire (ma vie est compliquée en ce moment...) et la semaine prochaine, le bac blanc commence, donc je ne promet pas que ce sera plus glorieux... Pour l'instant j'ai quand même quelques chapitres d'avance, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement, donc je m'excuse d'avance si j'en viens à avoir du retard.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture, bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Guest : Merci beaucoup, déjà ! Et oui, cette fiction n'est absolument pas du FrUk ! Après je ne peux pas en dire plus pour ne pas spoiler, donc tu verras bien ! La relation entre Allistor et Arhur est assez spéciale, je sais, et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger !**_

* * *

Francis avait tenu sa langue, personne n'était au courant. Lorsque Arthur rouvrit les yeux, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard et son mal de tête à peine calmé, Antonio était dans la chambre et le dévisageait avec de grands yeux interrogatifs. Mais Francis, lui, n'était plus là. Le blond le chercha du regard quelques secondes, avant de finalement abandonner.

-Il a dit qu'il allait prévenir Gilbert et Allistor qu'on allait manger, lui expliqua l'hispanique. Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

-Il s'est pris un coup perdu dans une bagarre, intervint Francis en revenant dans la chambre, encore inquiet mais plutôt bon comédien.

Arthur reconnu l'excuse qu'il avait lui même donné au jeune adulte, mais qu'il n'avait pas cru. Il grimaça et se redressa doucement, sentant son ventre se révolter à cette action. Sa mâchoire le lançait un peu aussi.

-Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas cassé, mais tu as un sacré bleu sur la joue et la lèvre ouverte. Et un beau bleu sur le ventre aussi.

Bien que peu enchanté, Arthur le laissa s'assoir sur son lit, et il se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il remarqua vaguement que son sac était posé près du lit du Français, et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir faire toutes ses leçons dans cet état.

-Tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

Les yeux vert émeraude d'Arthur se perdirent dans ceux bleus ciel de Francis, et il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il n'avait aucune envie, mais alors vraiment aucune, de se retrouver à la même table que son frère. Surtout qu'il allait falloir essuyer les remarques sur son bleu -son ventre n'étant pas visible, il ne restait que la mâchoire- et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour ça. Mais il avait faim.

-Ouais… souffla-t-il.

Visiblement ravi, Francis lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux et se releva.

-On devrait y aller maintenant, pendant qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde.

-Si on croise Kate… marmonna Arthur.

-Tu es mal barré, confirma le Français.

Antonio descendit de son lit et attrapa un sweat légèrement grand pour lui, butant malencontreusement contre son sac de cours qui trainait. Arthur croyait se souvenir qu'il faisait des études pour devenir professeur d'espagnol.

L'Anglais se leva finalement, grimaçant à cause de son ventre beaucoup plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait cru. Ce serait difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain…

-Ca ira ? lui demanda Francis avec un regard à la fois inquiet et accusateur.

Arthur ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Présentement, il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler. En fait, s'il n'avait pas eu aussi faim, il ne serait même pas resté avec eux. Il ne serait pas non plus retourné dans sa chambre, étant donné qu'Allistor y était, mais il aurait peut-être été s'enfermer à la bibliothèque, seul.

Il suivit Antonio et Francis dans le couloir, desserrant légèrement sa cravate. Sa chemise d'uniforme était toute plissée et présentait quelques taches de sang qui avaient dû y tomber, soit pendant la bagarre, soit pendant sa fuite. Au fond, peu importait. Il essaya vaguement de se rappeler du visage de son agresseur, en vain. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était très important, de toute façon. Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas la peine. Il pouvait gérer ça seul, et déjà qu'il n'était pas spécialement apprécié par les autres élèves, il n'irait pas en plus rapporter au directeur qu'on l'avait emmerdé à la sortit du lycée. Ce serait totalement contreproductif. Tout ça à cause de Jones… Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce type de le cogner ? Il ne connaissait pas l'Américain, et même s'il le voyait mal faire ce genre de chose, ce n'était pas impossible. Il soupira discrètement et porta deux doigts à sa joue bleuit. La douleur que son geste déclencha était familière tout en étant inconnue. C'était un sentiment tout à fait dérangeant. Il bataillait pour garder la boîte contenant ses souvenirs closes, mais ces derniers temps, c'était assez compliqué. Il avait un peu de mal à admettre qu'il se soit rendu malade pour avoir croisé le regard d'Alfred, mais que se prendre une rouste n'avait rien déclenché. C'était parfaitement ridicule. Il repoussa ses pensées loin dans sa tête.

Le réfectoire était presque vide lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, la plupart des enfants préférant manger tard pour ainsi ne pas avoir à se coucher trop tôt, ce qui arrangeait plutôt Arthur en règle générale. Il suivit de mauvaise grâce Francis et Antonio jusqu'à leurs places habituelles. Place à laquelle Arthur ne s'était plus assis depuis longtemps, maintenant. Généralement, il s'installait près des cuisines, dans son coin, et passait de toute manière moins de dix minutes à la cantine. Antonio s'assit en face de Francis, Arthur à côté de ce dernier, et ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence. Le blond sentait le regard du Français sur lui, mais préférait l'ignorer. Il gardait la tête baissée sur son assiette et mangeait assez vite, espérant partir avant que son frère n'arrive.

-Yo !

Peine perdue, visiblement. Réprimant un grognement de mécontentement, Arthur baissa un peu plus la tête, espérant que Gilbert n'aurait pas la joyeuse idée de lui parler. Il sentit son frère s'installer à côté de lui, et se décala discrètement vers Francis. Enfin, il croyait être discret… Jusqu'à ce que la main d'Allistor ne se pose sans délicatesse aucune sur sa tête. Vu de l'extérieur, ce geste n'avait rien de méchant, mais Arthur sentait ses doigts presser douloureusement son crâne, et ce n'était certainement pas accidentel.

-Ca faisait un bail que t'avais pas mangé avec nous, Arty ! s'exclama Gilbert. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Le _awesome_ moi te manquait ?

Nom de Dieu ce qu'il l'énervait tous à se prétendre « héros » ou « génial » … Pour sûr, Alfred et Gilbert devait être cousin germain, ou un truc du genre…

-Absolument pas, grommela-t-il.

-Ca me blesse ce que tu dis là… pigna faussement l'albinos.

La tête toujours obstinément baissée, le blond essayait d'ignorer la douleur qui commençait à croitre dans sa tête à cause de l'emprise qu'avait Allistor sur sa boîte crânienne, et il termina son assiette. Il ne remangerait plus jamais avec eux…

-Il t'est arrivé quoi à la joue ? demanda soudain Gilbert.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Arthur avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Au moins, son frère relâcha sa tête… Il toussa pendant une bonne minute, tellement que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il entendit vaguement Francis expliquer qu'il s'était pris un coup perdu dans une bagarre, et attrapa vivement le verre d'eau que venait de lui remplir Antonio. Il but le tout d'une traite, relevant la tête sans vraiment y penser, et ne se rendit compte de son geste que lorsque Gilbert marmonne une injure, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, fixant sa mâchoire avec insistance. Sa quinte de toux passée mais les larmes toujours à deux doigts de couler, Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais sa tête fut déviée avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

D'abord surprit, le blond croisa rapidement le regard de son frère, qui lui tenait fermement le menton et le dévisageait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Arthur se sentit instantanément mal. S'il avait pu, il aurait baissé les yeux, mais même ça, il en était incapable. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Allistor ne fit que le regarder, ou plutôt regarder sa joue, puis il relâcha sèchement le visage de son frère.

-Mauviette… marmonna-t-il.

L'Anglais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était en colère, blessé, humilié, et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti toutes ces émotions en même temps que pendant un instant, il ne sut pas quoi en faire. Le monde semblait s'être soudain figé, et il n'y avait plus que lui et ses pensées. Lui et le tourbillon d'émotions qui ravageait tout à l'intérieur de son corps. Pendant un quart de seconde, ce fut comme si plus rien ne comptait, comme s'il était dans une bulle de vide, une petite boîte en verre. Puis cette espace se referma, se resserra autour de lui, lui coupa le souffle, et s'il avait eu toute sa raison, il se serait dit qu'il était encore en train de faire tout une scène pour pas grand-chose. Ou que c'était la fatigue qui lui retombait dessus, et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à se reposer s'il ne voulait pas que ce genre de chose arrive au lycée. Mais il ne pensait à rien de tout ça. Il ne pensait pas. Sa tête demeurait vide. Juste cette colère sourde qui grandissait dans son cœur, qui courait dans ses veines et qui menaçait de sortir par tous les pores de sa peau. Il y avait aussi cette angoisse, cette impression d'étouffer, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si cela venait du sentiment d'humiliation qui glissait dans sa gorge jusqu'à se nicher dans son estomac, pour s'en échapper et s'enrouler autour de l'organe avant de le tordre violemment. Juste quelques secondes où il fut seul avec lui-même.

-Allistor… le rouspéta Gilbert alors que Francis levait les yeux au ciel.

Antonio tentait de se faire oublier, pas très à l'aise avec l'Ecossais en règle générale, et pas spécialement proche d'Arthur. Parfois, ces querelles familiales l'épuisaient, et parfois, il les regardait juste avec une certaine curiosité et une jalousie inavouée. Lui, il ne connaissait pas ça. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de sa famille, impossible de savoir s'il avait des frères ou des sœurs… Il enviait un peu Allistor. Et parfois, son attitude désinvolte à l'égard d'Arthur le mettait hors de lui. Mais il ne disait rien, parce qu'il ne se permettrait pas de juger l'Ecossais. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Peut-être qu'après tout, il y avait une raison au comportement du rouquin.

Gilbert aussi semblait agacé, par moment. Blessé, aussi. Antonio savait que son frère lui manquait terriblement. Même s'il n'en parlait jamais, ça se voyait dans ses moments d'absence, ou quand ses yeux se posaient sur des enfants qui avaient approximativement l'âge de son cadet disparu, qu'il souffrait. L'hispanique n'osait pas lui en parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire, de toute façon ?

Alors que l'Espagnol était perdu dans ses pensées, Arthur se leva plus doucement que ce que tous avaient présagé. Francis hésita à le retenir, mais au fond, il savait que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Alors il regarda juste avec une certaine impuissance le jeune adolescent enjambé le banc et partir sans un mot. C'était toujours ce qui l'inquiétait le plus avec l'Anglais : il ne disait rien. Quand quelque chose le blessait, le contrariait, dépassait ses prévisions, ils se refermait sur lui-même et n'extériorisait pas. Son regard bleu ciel se posa sur Allistor, avec la furieuse envie de lui passer un savon bien sentit. Mais il s'arrêta net en apercevant le drôle d'éclat qui brillait dans le regard turquoise du rouquin. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la colère, de l'inquiétude, voire de la fureur, mais quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait pas y être confronté. Francis savait qu'au fond, l'Ecossais s'inquiétait pour son frère. Il ne savait peut-être juste pas comment s'y prendre, mais ça se voyait. Cependant, il semblait être le seul à l'avoir compris. Gilbert préférait peut-être jouer les aveugles, mais il était impossible pour le Français de ne pas le remarquer.

Avec un soupire, il se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette. Parfois, il se demandait comment les deux frères avaient pu en arriver là…

De son côté, Arthur gravit les escaliers sans les voir, se moquant bien de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se sentait à la fois vide et emplit d'un trop plein d'émotions. Il avait envie de crier. D'hurler, même. Mais il se retenait, parce que ça ferait désordre, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de se retaper des séances de psy. Il essayait de ne pas penser, et avait la sérieuse impression de réussir, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était impossible de mettre son cerveau sur pause. Il se glissa dans sa chambre, retira ses vêtements presque au ralentit, et enfila un t'shirt trop grand pour lui par-dessus un caleçon. Il sortit également une chemise blanche repassée, et posa le reste de son uniforme à côté pour que tout soit près le lendemain. Il refusa de regarder son ventre et le bleu qui devait s'y étaler.

Ah… Son sac était dans la chambre de Francis… Les yeux vides, il ressortit dans le couloir, et se permit d'entrée dans la chambre du trio infernal, à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité. Il connaissait la pièce par cœur maintenant. Le côté de Gilbert était toujours aussi bien rangé, le lit était fait au carré et rien ne trainait, ce qui contrastait avec l'espace d'Antonio, juste au-dessus, qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de bordel. Le côté de Francis était entre les deux, quelques cahiers trainaient, mais ce n'était pas non plus un capharnaüm. S'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, Arthur s'approcha du lit du Français et attrapa un cahier à la couverture en plastique rouge, qui lui fit penser aux yeux de Gilbert. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et l'ouvrit, déchiffrant sans aucune peine l'écriture légèrement italique et très appliquée du jeune adulte. Il était désormais à l'Université, et étudiait l'histoire sans exactement savoir ce qu'il ferait après. L'essentiel était qu'il trouve un travail pour pouvoir quitter le foyer, et s'il le fallait, il reprendrait ses études après.

Tout en lisant un cours sur la Renaissance, il se demanda ce que lui-même ferait l'année suivante. Il avait une passion certaine pour les livres et se voyait bien faire une licence en littérature anglaise, mais il n'était pas sûr de trouver du travail par la suite. Il n'était pas spécialement nul en sciences non plus. Pour être tout à fait exact, à part en sport, il n'était mauvais nulle part. Il avait énormément de choix pour ses études supérieurs, ce qui n'était pas qu'une bonne chose. De toute façon, une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de longues études, ou d'aller dans des universités trop onéreuses. Ca limitait déjà un peu ses choix.

Absorbé par le cours du Français, il ne remarqua que tardivement que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul, tant et si bien que lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps de bouger, il était trop tard. Le sommeil le happa tout entier, et il s'endormit sur le lit de Francis, le cahier ouvert à côté de lui. Et aucune effusion de larmes. C'était comme si son corps était fatigué de toujours pleurer pour les mêmes choses. Comme si Allistor avait trop souvent été la cause de sa détresse. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, finalement.

.

Francis avait réussi son coup : retenir Allistor et Gilbert en bas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Arthur puisse se calmer, voire s'endormir. Enfin, d'après ses prévisions, en tout cas. Ils avaient été faire un tour dehors, profitant de l'absence d'averse, et c'était là que le Français avait appris que l'Ecossais viendrait avec eux à la soirée du mercredi. Pas que ça le dérangeait. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt une bonne chose : Arthur serait tranquille pour la soirée, et Allistor pourrait se changer les idées et voir du monde, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement vu qu'il n'allait pas à l'université. Ils avaient discuté des gens qu'il y aurait à la fête, de ce qui était prévu, de l'heure à laquelle ils rentreraient (tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne respecteraient jamais cet horaire…).

Et puis il avait été temps de rentrer, et Francis avait prié comme un dingue, alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers aussi calmement qu'il était possible de l'être en compagnie de Gilbert, pour qu'Arthur dorme déjà. Pour qu'il n'ait pas à affronter Allistor. Il peinait à se joindre à la discussion, qui reposait surtout sur emmerder Allistor (autant dire qu'il n'y avait que Gilbert qui parlait et Antonio qui riait de temps à autres). Le Français gagna encore un peu de temps, involontairement cette fois, lorsque l'albinos décida d'inviter l'Ecossais à rester dans leur chambre un peu, pour discuter, et Dieu savait quoi encore. Enfin, il avait cru que c'était une bonne idée.

Alors il avait été légèrement surpris, lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, de découvrir Arthur, à moitié allongé sur son lit, son cahier d'histoire encore ouvert écrasé par le bras de l'Anglais. Il faillit piler net, mais Antonio lui rentra à moitié dedans et le força à faire quelques pas dans la chambre. L'hispanique s'arrêta à son tour en apercevant le jeune adolescent, et Gilbert grommela, encore coincé dans le couloir à cause d'Antonio qui bloquait l'accès.

-Vous avez vu un fantôme ou merde ? râla-t-il en appuyant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans le dos de l'Espagnol pour le faire avancer, sans réel succès.

Francis fit finalement quelques pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu attendrit. Le petit blond portait un vieux t'shirt blanc beaucoup trop grand pour lui, qui devait lui arriver aux cuisses en temps normal mais qui était un peu relevé à cause de sa position et dévoilait un caleçon bleu marine. Cela faisait longtemps que le Français ne se douchait plus en même temps que lui, aussi ne l'avait-il plus vu aussi peu couvert depuis longtemps. Il constata avec une fascination mêlée à de l'inquiétude que ses jambes restaient terriblement fines, laissant apparaitre le réseau bleuté, voire violet, de ses veines. Son deuxième bras, celui qui n'était pas sur son cahier de cours, était sous sa tête, et ses cheveux blonds en bataille cachaient un peu ses sourcils broussailleux habituellement froncé en une expression boudeuse. Désormais, il avait seulement un visage paisible, presque enfantin, presque fragile. Cette carrure frêle tranchait à première vue avec son caractère belliqueux et sarcastique, mais allait en fait de pair avec sa constante angoisse et son renfermement sur lui-même.

Finalement, Allistor et Gilbert purent entrer dans la chambre alors qu'Antonio grimpait dans son lit et s'affalait sur ses innombrables oreillers de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, restant tout de même appuyé à la rambarde pour regarder Arthur. Derrière lui, Francis devina que l'albinos et le rouquin étaient aussi surprit qu'il l'avait été. Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, il avança vers son lit et s'assit en tailleur par terre, dégageant tout doucement une mèche qui tombait sur le visage d'Arthur.

-Il est plutôt mignon quand il dort… souffla Antonio avec un sourire rêveur.

Soudain sortit de sa torpeur, Allistor lui décocha un regard glacial. Personne dans la pièce n'était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu avec une telle expression sur le visage. Même Gilbert eut un léger frisson. Mais passé la surprise et le moment de peur instinctive, le trio infernal se contenta de sourire légèrement en coin.

-Au fond tu l'aimes bien, hein ? demanda l'hispanique en se concentrant à nouveau sur Arthur.

Gilbert ricana et alla s'assoir sur son lit.

-C'est mon frère… marmonna l'Ecossais pour seule réponse. Et dit encore une seule fois qu'il est mignon et je t'arrache les couilles.

Francis grimaça face à la menace. Ce n'était ni class, ni raffiné, et très certainement terriblement douloureux. Un léger soupire passa les lèvres d'Arthur, qui tourna légèrement la tête et enfouit un peu plus son visage contre son bras. Il devait avoir froid, comme ça… Mais il devait surtout être épuisé pour s'être endormi ici, en lisant visiblement son cours d'histoire. Délicatement, le Français récupéra d'ailleurs son cahier, mesurant chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas réveiller le garçon. Il ne se permettrait pas de troubler un tableau aussi paisible. Il tomba sur son cours sur la Renaissance, et il sourit légèrement. Il se rappelait encore de toutes les fois où il avait donné des cours à Arthur, lui racontant l'histoire de France qu'il connaissait peut-être mieux que celle de l'Angleterre, essayant de lui donner le plus de dates importantes possibles. Il s'en rappelait terriblement bien, et pourtant, cela semblait extrêmement loin.

Soudain, Allistor apparu à côté de lui, et tendit la main vers son frère, avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Surprit, Francis leva la tête vers lui. Le rouquin semblait en plein doute. Il n'avait plus vu autant d'émotions de ce genre dans ses yeux depuis des années. Il n'était pas en colère, pas furieux, pas dégouté, pas emplit de violence… L'image se grava bien profondément dans la tête du blond.

-Tu devrais peut-être le ramener dans votre chambre, conseilla Francis avec un sourire. Il va attraper un rhume, et tu sais aussi bien que moi comment il est quand il est malade.

Allistor baissa les yeux sur lui, sembla hésiter à nouveau, avant d'acquiescer. S'il acceptait difficilement que qui que ce soit lui donne des ordres ou des conseils, il était plutôt du genre à écouter posément ce que Francis lui disait, et à en prendre compte. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, avec lui, ce n'était pas humiliant ou désagréable d'être aidé. Il reporta son attention sur son cadet, qui serra spasmodiquement le drap avec l'une de ses mains avant de se détendre. Il n'était pas sûr de regretter ce qu'il avait dit à table. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir réellement pensé non plus. Sur le moment, il n'avait juste pas su quoi dire d'autre. En voyant cette marque sur la joue de son frère, il avait ressenti des émotions qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. La culpabilité. La peur. L'impuissance. Il avait été replongé quatre ans en arrière. Et il avait été totalement dépassé.

Avec plus de douceur qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable, il passa un bras sous les genoux de son frère, le tournant un peu sur le dos pour le porter correctement, et posa son autre main dans son dos. L'Anglais fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, grogna un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas. Allistor le souleva doucement, et le cala à peu près contre son torse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le garçon était plus léger qu'il ne devrait ou si tout était normal.

-Bon, bah à demain du coup, lui lança Gilbert avec un sourire joueur.

S'il avait eu les mains libres, il lui aurait fait un doigt d'honneur, mais comme il ne pouvait pas, il se contenta de marmonner un « va te faire foutre » qui déclencha un rire chez l'albinos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Francis, qui lui sourit, et répondit au geste de main d'Antonio par un simple hochement de tête. Il retourna dans le couloir, ajustant sa prise sur Arthur tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été aussi doux avec son cadet. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça. Il avait travaillé tellement dur pour qu'Arthur apprenne à vivre sans lui, à se débrouiller, à ne pas le considérer comme une bouée de sauvetage… Paradoxalement, il avait ressenti une fureur sourde en constatant que le petit blond semblait bien s'accommoder de la situation. Une espèce de jalousie. Il n'était juste pas doué pour gérer ce genre de chose.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec son coude et se glissa à l'intérieur. Les vêtements sales de son frère était dans la panière à linges, et son uniforme pour le lendemain posé sur la commode. Il était beaucoup trop organisé pour un gamin de son âge… Dans son coin de la chambre, rien ne trainait, les livres sur les étagères au-dessus de son lit étaient toujours parfaitement rangés, et sa table de chevet ne comportait qu'une lampe. A contrario, le côté d'Allistor était un peu en désordre, et en même temps terriblement vide. Il y avait quelques bouquins et cahiers qui trainaient dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, ses étagères ne supportaient que des babioles inutiles et des affaires que Gilbert avait laissé ici. Sa commode était à peine rangé, la plupart de ses fringues n'étant plus pliés depuis longtemps.

Il déposa Arthur sur son lit, récoltant un nouveau grognement, et regarda le garçon se rouler en boule sur le flanc, comme un chaton. La comparaison lui arracha un minuscule sourire. Il grommela tout de même une injure en tirant sur les draps pour pouvoir les rabattre sur son frère, et contempla son travail avec un hochement de tête satisfait une fois qu'il eut finit. Il s'assit par la suite sur son propre lit et regarda la masse endormie de son cadet perdue sous des draps aux couleurs du drapeau anglais. Puis son regard turquoise dériva vers la fenêtre, et il observa les arbres se balancer au rythme des bourrasques de vent. Il se sentait à la fois paisible et terriblement vide…

.

Le mercredi soir était arrivé vite. Plus vite que ce qu'Allistor aurait cru. Arthur s'était visiblement demandé comment il avait pu se téléporter de la chambre de Francis à son lit en se réveillant le mardi matin, et avait finalement désigné le Français comme responsable de ce changement d'environnement. Ca allait très bien à Allistor.

Il était presque vingt heures, et il était censé accompagner les trois idiots à leur soirée, mais présentement, il commençait à se demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Jusqu'à ce que Gilbert ne débarque dans sa chambre, son éternel sourire fou aux lèvres, ses yeux rubis étincelant littéralement et détonnant avec ses cheveux d'autant plus blancs qu'ils contrastaient avec sa tenue entièrement noire. Un t'shirt frappé de la phrase « sex, drugs and rock'n roll » en blanc et rouge, un pantalon en cuir serré qui soulignait la finesse exagérée de ses jambes (Allistor n'avait jamais compris comment il pouvait être à la fois musclé et aussi fin…), des Doc Martens qu'il avait acheté pour presque rien à une brocante et qui étaient assez usées, mais qu'il cirait régulièrement ce qui les rendait moins miteuses, et une veste en cuir qui complétait son accoutrement. Indéniablement, ça lui allait bien. Et Allistor en oublia toute hésitation. Il se leva souplement de son lit, enfila ses rangers au moins aussi pourries que les chaussures de Gilbert, et attrapa sa veste, dans le même style que celle de l'albinos.

-Prêt ? demanda joyeusement ce dernier, excité comme une puce.

Le rouquin se contenta de sortir dans le couloir, laissant au Prussien le soin de fermer la porte. Il n'avait pas fait de gros effort vestimentaire : un jean un peu abimé qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à tomber bas sur ses hanches, un t'shirt bleu marine avec le simple mot « Destroy » en blanc au milieu, et ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bordel. Il n'était pas du genre à stresser à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de pleins de gens, en fait il s'en foutait, mais il n'était pas totalement tranquille non plus. Il avait une vie diamétralement opposée à la plupart des gens de son âge, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Il avait presque vingt-et-un ans, il n'allait pas à l'université, n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, était une merde en matière de liens sociaux, et il n'avait pas et n'avait jamais eu de copine. Putain de merde, évidemment qu'il n'avait pas de copine, il ne sortait pas, et même si ça avait été le cas, il n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir une. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

Francis et Antonio les rejoignirent, habillés assez simplement eux aussi. Kate avait donné son accord pour qu'ils sortent, bien qu'elle ne semble pas très emballée, mais en même temps, ils étaient tous majeurs. Ils sortirent du foyer en parlant fort (on ne citera personne, mais la principale raison de ce tapage était un certain albinos Allemand), et attendirent quelques minutes qu'un ami d'Antonio ne vienne les chercher. Ils s'entassèrent dans la voiture, l'hispanique à l'avant, les trois autres à l'arrière avec Gilbert coincé entre ses deux amis, ce qui lui arracha de nombreuses plaintes, prétendant être « trop _awesome_ pour être traité de la sorte ». L'habitacle puait le tabac, et la musique électro que diffusait la radio donnait des envies de destruction à Allistor. Assez ironique vu ce qui était écris sur son t'shirt. La route n'était cependant pas longue, heureusement pour ses oreilles qui supportaient de la musique de merde et les geignements de Gilbert. Ils se garèrent devant un genre d'entrepôt qui devait aussi servir de salle de spectacle, et l'Ecossais s'éjecta de la voiture, respirant l'air frais à plein poumons. Avant de grimacer en entendant la même musique de merde que celle qu'il y avait dans la voiture, en provenance de l'entrepôt cette fois.

Il suivit quand même de mauvaise grâce les autres vers l'entrée assez large pour laisser passer un camion, et se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Qui était remplis de monde. Littéralement remplis. Il ne devait pas être plus de vingt heures et quart, pourtant. Ici, l'odeur de cigarette se mêlait à celle rance de la sueur et celle presque sucrée de l'alcool. La musique terriblement forte le prit aux tripes et semblait résonner à l'intérieur même de sa cage thoracique, bien que les enceintes soient loin d'eux. A cela s'ajoutait la foule incroyable de gens qui dansaient plus ou moins au rythme de la musique (bien qu'il refuse d'appeler ce mélange hétérogène de son de « la musique »), collés les uns aux autres et se frottant plus ou moins volontairement à leurs voisins. Des spots multicolores balayaient l'endroit, suspendu au plafond, et créant un kaléidoscope presque dérangeant quand on n'était pas habitué. L'entrepôt semblait soudain beaucoup plus petit.

Il sentit une pression sur la manche de sa veste, et tourna la tête pour tomber sur le visage à la fois livide et radieux de Gilbert. Ce type était un paradoxe à lui tout seul…

-On va au bar ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le bordel ambiant.

D'un simple coup d'œil en coin, le rouquin constata que les deux autres, ainsi que leur chauffeur, avaient disparu dans la foule. Il hocha alors la tête et suivit l'albinos, se frayant difficilement un chemin à travers la masse compact de gens, ne s'excusant que rarement lorsqu'il bousculait quelqu'un. Le bar était en fait une large planche de bois posée sur de lourds barils de ferraille, qui soutenait une multitude de bouteilles d'alcool, de bassines remplies de punch, et de gobelets en plastique rouge. Ici aussi, il y avait du monde, mais moins que ce que Allistor aurait cru. La plupart de personnes présentes à la soirée devaient de toutes manières être déjà bourrés, ou pas loin, vu comment ils gueulaient et se tortillaient. A une extrémité du bar improvisée se trouvait deux jeunes adultes, une femme aux cheveux teintés en violet et un homme assez grand mais pas particulièrement bien foutu, occupé à explorer la bouche de l'autre sans aucune pudeur. Ce spectacle dégouta quelque peu l'Ecossais, qui attrapa un gobelet et le remplit d'une boisson au hasard. L'albinos à côté de lui tendit un récipient rouge à son tour, et ils s'adossèrent à la planche de bois, regardant les autres gigoter comme une multitude de poissons pris dans un filet de pêche qu'on sort de l'eau.

-C'est cool, hein ? gueula Gilbert.

Allistor haussa les épaules, mais ne put ignorer la bouille à la fois émerveillée et apeurée de l'albinos. Ce dernier siffla son verre en quelques gorgées, et le remplit à nouveau. Ses yeux rouges s'agitaient, essayant de fixer tout à la fois, mais ne s'arrêtant jamais sur quelque chose de précis. L'Ecossais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était terriblement nul pour ce genre de chose.

-Pourquoi t'as voulu venir ? finit-il par demander, en désespoir de cause.

-Scotty, on ne peut pas passer notre vie à refaire le monde dans une chambre minuscule, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux presque ridicule, les joues déjà rouges à cause de l'alcool. On est trop _awesome_ pour ça !

-Tu dis de la merde…

-Peut-être, mais de l' _awesome_ merde !

Nom de Dieu ce qu'il était con… Son deuxième verre fut rapidement vidé, puis le troisième, jusqu'à ce que l'alcool ne le désinhibe suffisamment pour qu'il aille se perdre dans la marée humaine, laissant Allistor seul. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop s'il préférait ça ou les divagations de l'albinos. Les sourcils froncés, et avec un début de mal de tête, il vida son verre (deuxième ? Troisième ? Il ne comptait plus) et saisit une autre bouteille au hasard.

-J'en veux bien aussi, l'interpela une voix clairement féminine, venant de sa droite.

Mais quand il tourna la tête, la première chose qu'il vit fut les deux dégueulasses en train de pratiquer un échange de salive. Il grimaça et laissa son regard dévier de quelques centimètres, pour se poser sur une jeune femme d'une bonne tête plus petite que lui, aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux noisette. Il l'examina rapidement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Un jean bleu, un t'shirt rouge vif, des épaules étroites et si fines qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas les lui déboiter simplement en y posant ses mains… Tout en elle semblait fragile, et son air gêné lui conférait une certaine innocence plutôt mignonne. Il sortit de ses pensées au moment même où la situation commençait sérieusement à devenir gênante. Elle voulait boire. Voilà, c'était ça.

Il ouvrit la bouteille (du curaçao, de ce qu'il en avait vu), et eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas trop en mettre dans le gobelet rouge de la jeune fille. Elle le remercia d'un sourire timide et attrapa une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide et pas refermée qui trainait, pour en verser dans son verre. Allistor voyait clairement ses yeux l'examiner en coin, et avec un léger sourire amusé, il se servit à son tour. La jeune fille resta près de lui. Un silence s'installa, impossible de dire s'il était gênant ou non. En tout cas, le rouquin ne se préoccupait plus du tout de la musique de merde beaucoup trop forte, de l'odeur écœurante qui prenait à la gorge, de la chaleur étouffante, ni de rien en fait.

-Tu t'appelles ? finit-il par demander, alors que la fille sirotait doucement son verre.

D'abord surprise, elle eut du mal à avaler sa gorgée, et rougit à vue d'œil. C'était plutôt mignon, définitivement…

-A… Ashley… bredouilla-t-elle.

-Allistor, se présenta-t-il, sans avoir parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Elle lui sourit un peu, et termina son verre. Vraiment mignonne. Il la fixa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et remarqua le coup d'œil gêné qu'elle jeta aux deux tourtereaux non loin, la fille étant d'ailleurs à moitié couché sur le bar désormais.

-Ils sont dégueulasses, commenta simplement le rouquin en terminant à son tour son verre.

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, rit-elle, bien que gênée, mais c'est assez proche de mon opinion.

Un nouveau silence. Puis Allistor reprit la conversation. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, il n'en savait foutrement rien, et il s'en battait les couilles, pour être honnête.

-Tu viens souvent à ce genre de soirée ?

-Non, une amie m'a demandée de l'accompagner. Et… Toi ? Vous ?

A nouveau, un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Allistor. Nom d'un chien, il n'avait plus autant souri depuis des lustres.

-« Toi ». Je suis pas assez vieux pour que tu me vouvoies. Je suis pas un habitué non plus, je suis venu avec des potes. Qui ont visiblement décidé de me laisser planté ici.

Son froncement de sourcil fit rire Ashley, un peu plus à l'aise visiblement. Un gémissement balaya cependant l'atmosphère plus détendu, en provenance de la femme à moitié sur le bar. Elle devait être sérieusement déchirée, et le mec avec elle pas clean non plus. Grimaçant, Allistor reprit la bouteille de curaçao et s'en resservit un verre. Ashley lui tendit son verre.

-C'est bon avec de la vodka et de la tequila, marmonna-t-elle. Enfin si j'en trouve dans tout ce bordel…

Allistor l'aida à repérer une bouteille de tequila non vide, et ils terminèrent de remplir leurs verres.

-Cul sec, annonça-t-elle en levant légèrement son gobelet.

-Vas pas te rendre minable, ma belle, ricana Allistor.

Ashley rougit au commentaire, mais lui sourit tout de même avant de porter la timbale à ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, et bascula la tête en arrière. Allistor l'imita, pas spécialement grand buveur mais ayant déjà essuyé de sacrées cuites avec Gilbert. L'espace se brouilla légèrement lorsqu'il eut terminé son verre, et Ashley tituba légèrement. Il attrapa son coude pour la maintenir debout, et écarta machinalement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux. La mèche légèrement bouclée et douce s'enroula autour de ses doigts, avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

-Il fait un peu chaud… murmura-t-elle, le souffle court et les yeux embués.

-T'as pas la gerbe, au moins ?

-Je crois pas…

Bon… Et maintenant quoi ? A nouveau, Allistor posa son regard sur les deux adultes à deux doigts de baiser en public, et bien que toujours dégouté, il ne put réfréner une montée de désir. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait paniqué. Il se serait dégouté. Mais il était loin d'être sobre, et tout ce qu'il put ressentir fut une excitation grandissante. Il frissonna, et son regard se posa sur Ashley, qui chancelait doucement et semblait peiner à garder les yeux ouverts.

-On va aller ailleurs, lui souffla-t-il. Un endroit plus frais.

Elle acquiesça, et le laissa la soutenir d'un bras autour de ses hanches. Tellement fine… Allistor fit de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser ses doigts faire n'importe quoi. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, se moquant bien de marcher sur des pieds ou donner des coups de coudes, et parvint finalement à la porte. Même dehors, il y avait du monde. Avec un grondement mécontent, le rouquin longea le bâtiment, veillant à ce qu'Ashley ne trébuche pas sur les graviers, et ils trouvèrent finalement un peu de calme derrière l'entrepôt. Il l'aida à s'assoir contre le mur, et posa une main sur son front bouillant.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Ouais…

Elle lui sourit maladroitement, et posa sa tête sur son épaule dès qu'il fut assis à côté d'elle. Le contact était perturbant. Pas désagréable, mais perturbant. Et toujours ce putain de désir qui commençait doucement à se manifester dans son pantalon. Il appuya sa joue contre la tête de la jeune fille, essayant de calmer sa respiration et de profiter de l'air frais. La nuit était tombée, ce qui lui fit un peu drôle. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Pourtant, il devait bien être vingt-deux heures, peut-être même vingt-trois. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles s'étaient planquées derrière un amas compact de nuage, et il ne devinait la position de la lune que parce qu'elle réussissait tout de même à éclairer un peu à travers le voile gris qui la cachait. Il pressentait qu'ils allaient se prendre une averse sur la gueule. Ca sentait l'humidité.

-Désolé… finit par murmurer Ashley avec un léger sourire qui devait plus être dû à l'alcool qu'autre chose.

-Pour ?

-Tu préfèrerais sûrement être à l'intérieur…

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille. Sur le moment, il se demanda si c'était la boîte crânienne d'Ashley qui était petite ou si c'était sa paume qui était immense. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, plus bourrin que ce qu'il aurait voulu, et récolta un genre de grognement à mi-chemin entre le rire et la protestation. Qui se mua réellement en rire lorsqu'il la lâcha.

-C'était méchant… réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gloussements.

-Bah voyons…

Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était plus sobre du tout, peut-être même ne se souviendrait-elle de rien le lendemain, mais il s'en foutait. Il était bien là. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être à sa place, d'être normal, et cette sensation était terriblement délicieuse. Il aurait aimé la piéger en lui et ne jamais la libérer. Pourtant, il était encore assez lucide pour savoir que ce genre de chose n'était pas possible. La main fine et assez pâle d'Ashley vint agripper le bas de son t'shirt, et il la regarda triturer le tissu sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Au fond, ça n'avait peut-être pas d'importance.

Sa tête se mit doucement à chauffer, ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, et il commençait à prendre conscience de la proximité entre eux. Un frisson le fit tressaillir, et il ferma les yeux un instant. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus ressentit cette sensation ? L'avait-il jamais vraiment ressenti ? Parce que ce qui se passait en lui, actuellement, c'était du désir, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il regarda Ashley, qui elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais continuait de jouer avec son t'shirt, sa jambe collée à la sienne et sa tête sur le bord de son épaule. Ses yeux passèrent de ses cils longs à ses yeux noisette désormais troubles et pourtant brillants, puis sur son nez fin et droit, et enfin sur ses lèvres. Comme le reste de son être, elles étaient fines, et légèrement rougies. Il retint un genre de grognement animal. S'il avait été lucide, il se serait foutu des baffes.

La jeune fille releva finalement les yeux vers lui, sans dire un mot, le regardant juste. Il n'avait rien à dire non plus. Il avait trop peur de faire un truc de travers, maintenant, même si c'était à peine s'il pouvait y réfléchir. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à sérieusement se faire sentir, et il bataillait pour contrôler son corps. Ashley semblait dans le même état.

-On va faire une bêtise… réussit-elle à articuler, la voix pâteuse et légèrement tremblante.

-Peut-être…

Il suivit le mouvement que fit sa gorge lorsqu'elle déglutit difficilement, et hésita à bouger. Finalement, il n'eut pas à le faire. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ils étaient tellement proches maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir à quel point sa respiration était irrégulière. Il ne devait pas être mieux. Par réflexe, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et amorça un minuscule mouvement de tête. Il y avait quelque chose, une sensation, un sentiment désagréable, qui naissait doucement dans son ventre, mais c'était tellement insignifiant comparé au désir qui ne faisait que croitre en lui qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait pas non plus vraiment conscience qu'il avait un début d'érection.

Les doigts d'Ashley caressèrent encore un peu sa joue, son autre main toujours fermement agrippée à son t'shirt, mais un peu plus haut cette fois. Comme s'il elle craignait de tomber.

Encore plus près. Maintenant il la sentait trembler, de froid, d'appréhension, peu importait. Il sentait aussi les vestiges de son parfum, qui lui rappelait la lavande. Il connaissait bien cette odeur pour avoir dû mettre un sachet de cette fleur dans sa commode, sur ordre d'Elizabeta. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais on ne contredisait jamais la Hongroise, alors…

Ses divagations cessèrent quand finalement, les lèvres fines et légèrement humides d'Ashley se posèrent sur les siennes. La pression dans son bas-ventre se relâcha soudain.

Douche froide.

Une angoisse profonde se manifesta violemment, et il se crispa brusquement, tellement qu'il crut que tous ses muscles allaient se déchirer. Le voile compact qui avait pris place dans son cerveau à cause de l'alcool disparu comme on éteindrait une bougie en soufflant dessus. C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas collé son poing dans la figure de la jeune fille.

Le contact était terrifiant. Terriblement terrifiant. Et il ramenait des souvenirs qu'il aurait désespérément voulu oublier. Pendant un instant, ce fut son père, à moitié sur lui, qui l'embrassait. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de le sentir lui tirer les cheveux avec force et le renverser sur la table de la cuisine, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Pendant un instant, il fut renvoyé dans son ancienne maison. Il redevint un adolescent de seize ans au corps constamment douloureux.

Mais le contact ne dura pas. Ashley s'écarta et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, chassant efficacement le souvenir de la poigne de son père sur ses mèches rouges. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'il ne respirait pas régulièrement. Qu'il voyait un peu trouble aussi. Hagard, il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, qui était assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle était tellement légère que c'était à peine s'il s'en était rendu compte.

-Désolée, j'aurais dû… Demander… bredouilla-t-elle en caressant calmement ses cheveux.

C'était minable. Nom de Dieu, il était putain de minable. Vingt-et-une piges et pas foutu d'embrasser une fille sans paniquer comme un gamin à son premier jour d'école.

-Hey… appela-t-elle doucement en posant sa main libre sous son menton pour qu'il la regarde. C'est pas grave, tu sais ?

-C'est ridicule… réussit-il à marmonner, la voix rauque et les yeux luisant d'un mélange de haine et de honte.

-Non ça ne l'est pas…

Il détourna sèchement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ces conneries. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Gilbert, et retourner au foyer. En fait non, laisser Gilbert et les autres ici, et se tirer loin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement lorsqu'il sentit un contact chaud contre sa tempe. Le temps de tourner brusquement la tête, la sensation avait disparu. Ashley le regardait avec un léger sourire, et elle se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser son front, cette fois. Cette fille avait un grain… Il ne sortait pas beaucoup, mais il savait quand même qu'en temps normal, une nana se serait foutue de sa gueule et se serait tirée.

-Tu veux réessayer ?

-De ?

-Qu'on… S'embrasse…

Ses joues déjà rouges devinrent écarlates, et ses petites mains se posèrent sur les épaules d'Allistor. Malgré l'alcool, elle n'était pas assez bourrée pour ne plus être gênée. Même si la vision était somme toute mignonne, le rouquin ne pouvait pas enrailler l'angoisse et la colère qui grondaient en lui. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

-Doucement, précisa-t-elle, peut-être en sentant sa réticence. Et… Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave… Je peux comprendre…

Ah, c'était de la douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux, non ? Il n'était pas sûr… Ce serait con qu'elle pense qu'il ne la trouvait pas belle… Parce que définitivement, elle lui plaisait. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça.

-C'est pas que je veux pas… grommela-t-il.

Mais comment était-il censé dire ça ? Comment était-il censé lui dire qu'il avait laissé sa raclure de père l'enculer quatre ans plus tôt, et qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'explorer l'univers du sexe maintenant ? Déjà, il ne voulait pas en parler, alors…

Ashley prit doucement sa main et l'amena à sa poitrine. Enfin, au-dessus de sa poitrine, mais c'était presque pareil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Okay, là il ne comprenait plus… Elle devait être plus bourrée que ce qu'il avait cru…

-C'est pas une bonne idée…

Elle haussa les épaules et attendit juste de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Vraiment barge… Cette fille n'était pas normale… Et lui qui rougissait comme une gamine, non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette blague ?!

-Essaye… souffla-t-elle.

Avait-elle compris qu'il n'avait jamais touché une fille comme ça ? Bon, déjà il n'avait pas fréquenté beaucoup de filles tout court, c'était sûr que ça n'aidait pas… Il déglutit lourdement, essaya de réfléchir, essaya de se reprendre, mais déjà la peur et l'angoisse s'étaient mués en une espèce de curiosité malsaine et pourtant enfantine. Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur la poitrine d'Ashley. Elle n'était pas spécialement grosse, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune fille était plate pour autant. C'était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait vu sur des magazines douteux, en compagnie de Gilbert. Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'on ne les surprendrait pas dans cette situation, il n'était déjà pas très fier d'être aussi ignorant, maladroit et apeuré…

Il frémit en sentant la main d'Ashley s'emmêler à ses cheveux et les caresser doucement, descendant au fur et à mesure vers sa nuque. C'était assez agréable… Il n'était pas tranquille, mais il n'était pas non plus tendu au point de vouloir la cogner. Il arrivait à peu près à garder le fantôme de son père à l'écart.

Enfin, il trouva le courage de faire descendre sa main sur sa poitrine, n'osant pas appuyer et ne laissant que le bout de ses doigts courir sur son t'shirt. Il pouvait vaguement sentir son soutien-gorge, et il frissonna à nouveau. C'était étrange. Un peu spongieux, après mûres réflexion. Ashley se pencha à nouveau. La seconde suivante, elle l'embrassait encore plus doucement que la première fois, si c'était possible. Allistor s'efforça de respirer, de ne pas paniquer. De ne pas superposer le contact à celui de son père. Il finit par garder les yeux ouverts, s'accrochant au visage clairement féminin tout proche du sien pour ne pas divaguer. Ca marchait plutôt bien. Il finit même par apprécier le contact. Il se détendit légèrement et trouva le courage de poser entièrement sa paume sur le sein d'Ashley, amenant sa deuxième main au côté de la première.

L'air frais les fit frissonner, et la jeune adulte se colla un peu plus à lui, ne quittant jamais ses lèvres plus de quelques secondes. Allistor avait même réussit à passer ses mains dans son dos, presque sur ses fesses. Presque. Elle-même avait glissé ses doigts sous son t'shirt, malgré une légère réticence de la part du rouquin. Mais jusque-là, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas. Leurs baisers devinrent plus langoureux, moins innocents, et un grognement échappa à Allistor. Il ne parvint même pas à se sentir gêné. C'était bon. Peut-être était-ce les effets de l'alcool qui était revenu en force, il n'en savait foutrement rien, et il n'était pas capable d'y réfléchir, mais tout ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il aimait ça et qu'il voulait en profiter. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient une connerie, oui. Il ne savait pas non plus jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller, sans oublier qu'ils étaient dehors, mais il s'en foutait.

Ses mains descendirent finalement sur les fesses d'Ashley, la ramenant plus près de lui encore. Un nouveau grognement naquit dans sa gorge, et il s'efforça de ne pas bouger son bassin malgré sa furieuse envie de le faire. Il avait une sacrée érection maintenant, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

-Tu… Tu veux que je… commença Ashley en désignant d'un vague mouvement son pantalon.

L'angoisse rattrapa Allistor au triple galop, et il serra les dents. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à être touché comme ça ? Assurément non, mais en même temps, il ne se serait pas cru capable de supporter d'être embrassé. Or ses lèvres désormais rouges démontraient qu'il s'en était accommodé.

-Essaye… souffla-t-il. Mais…

-Je m'arrêterais si tu me le demande…

Dans un vague sursaut de raison, Allistor se rendit compte que les rôles auraient dû être inversés. Mais il n'était plus à ça près, il était déjà minable, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Ashley n'eut pas à batailler longtemps pour défaire le bouton de son jean, encore moins pour ouvrir la fermeture-éclaire, même si ses mains tremblaient.

-Tu es sûre d'avoir envie de faire ça… ? marmonna-t-il.

-Et toi ?

Il prit une mine renfrognée qui fit légèrement sourire Ashley, et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-On essaye, et on verra… trancha-t-elle.

-Ouais… Okay…

Il n'était pas en confiance. Vraiment pas. Il sentait son estomac se tordre violemment, et pendant une seconde, il craignit de lui vomir à la figure. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment de nausées, juste l'impression qu'on mettait ses organes en lambeau, ce qui en soit, n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Soudain, la main d'Ashley fut sur son érection, par-dessus son boxer, mais même comme ça, la panique le submergea avec une force telle qu'il faillit en perdre connaissance. Il entendit une voix rauque, grave et pâteuse lui grogner des injures à l'oreille, un souffle chaud caresser son cou, et une main ferme sur sa hanche, serrant douloureusement pour le garder en place alors que l'autre s'enroulait douloureusement autour de sa verge.

-Okay, non, stop !

Surprise, Ashley retira immédiatement sa main et recula un peu, par pur réflexe. Allistor était totalement perdu, paniqué comme il ne l'avait sûrement jamais été. Ses yeux roulaient presque dans leurs orbites, et il faillit réellement vomir.

-Allistor… ? l'appela doucement la jeune fille.

-Je… Stop… On arrête là… Je peux pas…

-D'accord… Calme-toi…

Il était vrai qu'il ne respirait pas bien, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il se remit prestement debout, et dû faire face à une monté de dégout en refermant son pantalon. Il était désorienté, incapable de se souvenir de pourquoi il était là, reconnaissant à peine la jeune fille en face de lui, qui se relevait elle aussi.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas. Ca ne servait à rien. Les mains tremblantes, il serra spasmodiquement les poings et prit une grande goulée d'air frais pour s'éclaircir les idées.

-Je suis désolé, c'est… finit-il par articuler.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre, d'autant plus perdu qu'elle souriait un peu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ? Ca arrive de paniquer. Et de toute façon je pense… Que ça aurait été une bêtise de continuer…

Cette fille était soit beaucoup trop gentille, soit une excellente menteuse. Allistor préféra s'accrocher à la première solution, même si ce n'était pas son genre.

-On devrait… Y retourner…

Elle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à l'avant du bâtiment, qui ressemblait plus à un parking qu'autre chose. Il se sentait mal. Il allait vraiment finir par gerber. Il avait froid aussi, et la désagréable impression d'avoir une main froide refermée comme un étau sur sa gorge.

-Allistor !

Surpris, le rouquin tourna la tête vers Francis, qui soutenait ce qui ressemblait fortement à un Gilbert bourré, et probablement défoncé. Antonio ne marchait pas vraiment droit non plus, et leur chauffeur était en train de taper la causette à une barrière. Parfait…

-Je te laisse, souffla Ashley à côté de lui, avec un léger sourire. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

-Ouais, pareil… Et encore désolé pour…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'excuser. On a tous quelque chose qui nous fait peur.

Sur ses mots, elle lui adressa un signe de main et réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, probablement à la recherche de gens qu'elle connaissait.

-On va rentrer je pense, Gilbert est à plat, là… l'interpela Antonio, qui était loin d'être sobre lui aussi.

-J'ai cru voir… grommela l'Ecossais. Et qui conduit ? Parce que je monte pas dans la bagnole si c'est lui.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un mouvement de tête vers l'homme accroupi par terre, une main posée sur la barrière qui lui servait à priori de psychologue.

-Moi, le rassura Francis. Tu m'aides à le porter ?

De mauvaise grâce, Allistor alla prêter main forte au Français pour glisser l'albinos dans la voiture, alors que l'hispanique se chargeait de récupérer leur chauffeur. Les deux ne marchant pas droit, la scène aurait été comique si le rouquin n'avait pas été à deux doigts de recracher tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Il s'installa à l'avant, côté passager, alors que Francis mettait le contact et démarrait. A l'arrière, Antonio et l'autre tarée s'était mis à chanter des chansons, probablement en espagnol, et Allistor grimaça. Il aurait pu leur dire de fermer leurs gueules, mais il n'était même pas sûr que cela fonctionne.

-Elle était jolie, entama Francis.

-Quoi ?

-Pas « quoi », « qui ». La fille qui était avec toi.

-Oh… Ouais.

L'estomac d'Allistor se tordit à nouveau, et il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour respirer de l'air frais. Au moins, Francis n'insista pas. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au foyer, les deux chanteurs du dimanche s'étant finalement endormi, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, les deux survivants décidèrent de les laisser dormir dans la voiture.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir lorsqu'enfin Allistor y entra. Il devina le corps d'Arthur sous les couvertures, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, et il réussit tout juste à retirer ses chaussures avant de s'effondrer sur son propre lit. Il essaya de faire un bilan de cette soirée. Certes, il avait réveillé les pires souvenirs de sa vie, et ça avait été tout bonnement ignoble comme sensation, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir ressenti du plaisir à un moment ou à un autre.

Las et fatigué, il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, enlevant juste sa veste qu'il balança par terre, et il se tourna vers Arthur. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda comment le blond gèrerait une relation sexuelle, vu comment lui-même paniquait. Mais la simple idée que qui que ce soit pose ses mains sur son frère lui donnait des envies de meurtre, aussi repoussa-t-il la question et laissa-t-il le sommeil l'emporter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **J'ai été incroyablement productive cette semaine, puisque j'ai écris deux chapitre et le début du troisième (donc j'en suis au chapitre 30), en sachant que je suis en bac blanc depuis mercredi... Je ne m'explique pas ces montées d'inspiration à des moments tout à fait improbable... Et il faut savoir que j'aurais pu finir el chapitre trente avant aujourd'hui si mon ordi portable n'avait pas décidé bien joyeusement de faire grève, me laissant sans ordi pendant le week-end ! Prions pour que mon prof de maths puisse le réparer... (Oui, mes profs de maths sont informaticiens à leurs heures perdues, ne posez pas de question...)**

 **Bref, assez parlé de moi, le chapitre 19, donc ! Sachez que nous avons dépassé les 3200 vues, ce qui est... Assez énorme, donc un grand merci à tous !**

 **Bonne lecture, et normalement je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine, ce qui n'était pas forcément couru d'avance, bref, je m'égards, à la semaine prochaine ! Bye~**

* * *

Ca gueulait autour de lui. Comme toujours. C'était presque comme si les autres adolescents ne savaient pas se déplacer dans le silence. Il y avait ceux qui étaient assis par terre, contre les murs, et dont la principale fonction était de faire chier tous les autres, ceux qui interpelait des amis à l'autre bout du couloir, et donc qui s'arrêtait en pleins milieux du passage et gênaient la circulation, et ceux qui n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre et distribuaient des coups de coude plus ou moins violents pour passer, tout en crachant un flot d'injure assez impressionnant. Et il y avait Arthur. Son heure de mathématique venait de se terminer, et avec elle sa journée. Il tentait désormais de rejoindre le hall d'entrée, puis les couloirs beaucoup plus calmes de la section administrative. Il espérait juste ne pas trouver une montagne de dossiers et de papiers sur son bureau…

Il évita de justesse un coup de pied, qui ne lui était probablement pas destiné, et dévala les escaliers rapidement, retenant son sac sur son épaule alors que ce dernier semblait vouloir s'écraser sur le sol. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez chargé : il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de passer au casier et devait maintenant supporter le poids considérables de tous ses manuels et de ses classeurs. Ce qui ne représentait pas rien, vraiment. Le hall était encore bondé, la plupart des élèves avaient eux aussi finit plus tôt, et avaient visiblement décidés de rester discuter en groupe, près des casiers. Arthur renonça à s'approcher de la colonne métallique en voyant le monde attroupé devant, et il reprit sa marche vers son bureau. Jamais ces foutus escaliers ne lui avaient semblé aussi long…

Son bureau était toujours aussi bien rangé, dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé la veille, sauf qu'un courant d'air frais s'infiltrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Les femmes de ménage avaient dû trouver ça intelligent de l'ouvrir alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors… La première chose que fit le blond fut de refermer le battant, puis il posa enfin son sac terriblement lourd contre le bureau. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup changé depuis le soir dernier : le même pot à crayon, les mêmes rangements en plastiques qui accueillaient des pochettes de différentes couleurs, une agrafeuse, et une pile de dossier strictement ordonnée. Seule une pochette cartonnée n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Il n'eu pas besoin de se pencher dessus pour savoir à qui elle appartenait : la photo d'un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus s'imposa d'elle-même. Super…

Tout en s'asseyant, Arthur ouvrit le dossier somme toute bien remplis d'Alfred F. Jones, et il attrapa la note la plus récente.

 _A : Alfred F. Jones_

 _Date : lundi 17 septembre_

 _Motif : A violemment frappé un élève_ _durant la pause de l'après-midi. Elève transféré à l'infirmerie_

 _Sanction : Quatre heures de colle et renvoie temporaire d'une semaine_

Pour le coup, Arthur tomba des nues. Il connaissait Alfred depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, et il ne s'était jamais retrouvé avec son dossier sur son bureau pour ce genre de problème. Jamais il n'avait frappé un autre élève. Tout au plus quelques menaces qui n'avaient jamais été exécutées. Alors non, Arthur ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas. Il se leva, referma sèchement le dossier, et quitta son bureau, y laissant toutes ses affaires. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. En fait, il ne prit conscience qu'il avait bougé que lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur. Nom d'un chien, à quoi il jouait ?! Le cas de Jones ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, ce type était terriblement agaçant, et rester en sa compagnie plus de cinq minutes risquait à chaque fois de lui faire sauter une durite ! Alors pourquoi espérait-il qu'il soit encore dans le bureau du dirlo, avec ses parents ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ?!

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse songer à faire demi-tour, il était déjà devant la porte vitrée du secrétariat, et la vieille femme qui s'y trouvait l'avait repéré.

-Oui ?

Un simple mot. Une simple question, et ce fut le trou noir dans sa tête. Il déconnait. Beaucoup trop.

-Je… Voulais savoir si Alfred Jones était toujours ici.

D'abord surprise, la secrétaire le jaugea de haut en bas, avant de pincer les lèvres. Elle avait toujours cet air courroucé, comme miss Pierce, sauf que l'infirmière du foyer était intelligente, et la secrétaire terriblement fausse et stupide.

-Il est avec le directeur.

-Merci.

Il tourna les talons. Retourner dans son bureau. Il aurait aimé, mais au lieu de ça, il s'adossa au mur, près de la porte, et attendit. Il y avait vraiment un truc qui déconnait chez lui. Machinalement, il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. D'accord. Faire le point.

Il avait décidé de venir voir Alfred, certainement pour comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à frapper un autre élève. Sauf que ça n'était absolument pas son rôle, ni en temps qu'élève, ni en tant que président du conseil. Il était loin d'être son ami, alors il aurait dû s'en foutre. Mais le fait était qu'il se retrouvait là, dans un couloir humide et qui puait le détergeant. Donc il ne devait pas tant s'en foutre tant que ça. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le linoléum bleu délavé à ses pieds. Maintenant quoi ? Devait-il partir et faire comme si de rien n'était, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait passer son temps à se demander ce qui avait bien pu pousser Alfred à commettre un tel acte ? Ou fallait-il attendre que le blond sorte du bureau du directeur pour le lui demander ? Mais pour quel motif ? Si l'Américain refusait de lui répondre, il ne serait pas beaucoup plus avancé…

Résigné, Arthur essaya de se convaincre qu'il faisait ça car, après tout, il était présent aux conseils de classe, et c'était toujours utile d'être au courant de ce genre de chose. Alors il attendit. Pendant ce laps de temps, il se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé son bureau à clefs, tout en priant pour que personne n'ait l'excellente idée d'aller y faire un tour. Et finalement, il entendit deux voix masculines, quoique ténues, s'élever, et il se décolla du mur. La porte du bureau du directeur, qui en faite était dans le bureau de la secrétaire, s'ouvrit, et les voix furent beaucoup plus claires.

-Que ça ne se reproduisent plus jeune homme ! Et je maintiens les quatre heures de colle !

-Merci.

Une boule de stress monta dans la gorge d'Arthur. Ces derniers temps, il avait un peu oublié l'effet qu'avait eu Alfred sur lui en début d'année, et c'était comme si toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ignoré revenait en force, pour se venger.

- _Prez_ ?

Bon… Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils arrêtent de tous l'appeler comme ça.

-Ne m'appelle pas « _Prez_ » ! cingla-t-il en croisant les bras.

Alfred haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprit, avant de sourire légèrement.

-T'es venu me passer un savon, toi aussi ? J'imagine que t'es déjà au courant…

-Que tu as envoyé un élève à l'infirmerie ? Oui, figure toi que j'avais ton dossier qui m'attendait sur mon bureau.

-En fait, il a été transféré à l'hôpital… confia Alfred.

-Pardon ?!

L'Américain haussa les épaules et commença à avancer dans le couloir désormais sombre, son sac pendant nonchalamment sur son épaule. Arthur sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Comment osait-il balancer ça comme ça et partir sans s'expliquer ?! A quel moment était-ce tout à fait normal d'envoyer un élève à l'hôpital ?!

Tentant de se maitriser, Arthur serra les poings et les dents, les sourcils froncés, et le suivit en tapant presque du pied par terre. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce stupide Américain lui tape autant sur les nerfs à chaque fois qu'il le croisait ?!

-Et tu me dis ça comme ça ?! siffla-t-il furieusement. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tu as énormément de chance de t'en sortir avec seulement des heures de colle et une semaine d'exclusion !

Ils étaient désormais au croisement qui menait soit au hall, soit au bureau d'Arthur. Etrangement, Alfred tourna, s'éloignant un peu plus de la sortie du lycée.

-Juste quatre heures de colle. Le directeur a retiré l'expulsion.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla Arthur.

Nouveau haussement d'épaule pour toute réponse. Pendant quelques secondes, l'Anglais ne sut pas quoi dire et suivit bêtement Alfred. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

-Tu as raconté des bobards au directeur, c'est pas possible autrement… grommela-t-il finalement. Tu as déjà énormément de chance que les flics n'aient pas débarqués…

-C'est ce connard qui as de la chance de s'en sortir avec juste quelques côtes explosées et un nez en bouillie, gronda sourdement Alfred.

Arthur se figea. Il n'aimait pas du tout la fureur qui suintait dans la voix de l'Américain. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il était tendu, dont il serrait la hanse de son sac. Il n'aimait pas la cadence de ses pas non plus. Tout soudain semblait menaçant. Il avait toujours su qu'Alfred était monstrueusement fort physiquement, c'était ce qui faisait de lui un excellent joueur de football américain, mais il savait aussi qu'en dehors des matchs, il n'était pas dangereux. Juste chiant et un peu égocentrique. Pourtant, à cet instant, il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à une bête sauvage. Face à Allistor quand il était vraiment en colère. Face à son père.

Il défaillit. Littéralement. Le sol se gondola sous ses pieds et il dû poser sa main contre le mur et cesser de marcher pour ne pas s'étaler lamentablement au sol. Sa tête se mis à tourner. Comme si tout le sang de son corps se ruait soudain à son cerveau. Il avait chaud, et en même temps, une sueur glacée se répandait sur son corps, comme une seconde peau. Il se serait presque sentit grelotté s'il n'avait pas été aussi déconnecté de la réalité.

- _Prez_ ?

La voix d'Alfred était terriblement loin. Dans les livres, on lisait souvent que c'était comme si elle était filtrée par un voile de coton. C'était faux. C'était juste qu'il partait loin, très loin, et que la voix de l'autre garçon n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre. Il sombrait.

-Hey, Arthur !

Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Il le savait parce que ses paupières étaient déjà ouvertes lorsque la voix d'Alfred lui parvint normalement. Mais il n'y pensa pas. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il était transit de froid, secoué de tremblement, parcouru de violentes sueurs froides à lui en faire claquer des dents. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Un violent spasme le parcouru, plus puissant encore que tout le reste, et d'un brusque mouvement de bras, il chassa l'intruse. Simple réflexe, qui ramenait des sensations douloureuses et désagréables. Alfred écarquilla les yeux, même si Arthur ne s'en rendait que difficilement compte.

-Okay, compris, je te touche pas… Mais sérieux mec, t'es blanc comme un fantôme…

Après sa vue quoique qu'encore un peu floue, il retrouva certaines sensations. Il était encore debout. Donc il n'avait pas vraiment fait de malaise, c'était déjà plutôt bon signe. Mais il avait toujours extrêmement froid, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer dans peu de temps. Mais Alfred était là, et il le fixait comme s'il était un putain d'extraterrestre, alors il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il s'était juré qu'il ne se montrerait plus faible devant qui que ce soit, et même s'il avait encore du mal avec Francis, il était hors de question que l'Américain ne le voit dans un état aussi pitoyable. Dieu savait ce qu'il irait raconter aux autres. Alors il se redressa, difficilement mais il y parvint quand même, et il fusilla l'autre adolescent du regard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as cogné ? marmonna-t-il aussi naturellement que possible, mais il savait que sa voix tremblait au moins autant que lui.

-Sérieusement ? Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

L'Américain semblait vraiment décontenancé, mais Arthur se contenta de reprendre sa marche avec la désagréable impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher au pas suivant. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Alfred fasse demi-tour et parte. Ca l'aurait arrangé, il aurait pu essayer de se calmer une fois dans son bureau, mais lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête, il faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en remarquant que loin d'avoir tourné les talons, le blond le suivait comme un gentil chien, une petite moue inquiète au visage. L'Anglais essaya de rester neutre, mais c'était terriblement difficile. Et il avait toujours très froid, et l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau avec une certaine hésitation, et alla s'affaler sur sa chaise de bureau. Alfred referma derrière lui et posa son sac près de l'entrée, comme s'il était chez lui, avant de détailler l'endroit du regard.

-Ca sent l'encre… murmura-t-il en plissant le nez. Et le vieux papier… Et on se les caille !

-Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes quand je suis arrivé, marmonna Arthur en fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour calmer toutes les désagréables sensations qui l'envahissaient.

-Faudrait vraiment qu'ils remettent le chauffage, on gèle dans tout le bahut !

Arthur haussa les épaules. La chaudière ne serait jamais allumée avant la mi-octobre, question de budget. Il chassa cette pensée futile de sa tête et rouvrit les yeux pour fixer l'Américain, qui passait sa main sur le dos de classeurs multicolore posés sur une étagère.

-T'as vraiment les dossiers de tous les élèves qui ont été scolarisés ici ?! s'émerveilla Jones.

-C'est pas là pour faire joli…

-Et les sujets d'exams… A quoi ça sert de les garder ?

-Pour les entrainements aux examens…

La main du garçon s'arrêta finalement sur un gros classeur noir un peu cabossé, et il le sortit précautionneusement de l'étagère avant de l'ouvrir. Arthur le regarda simplement faire, la tête légèrement penchée et grelottant toujours de froid. Un jour, il songerait à mettre un gros manteau…

-On était pas bon en sport… marmonna Alfred, les sourcils froncés, en examinant un tableau.

-On a commencé à gagner quelques trucs il y a deux ou trois ans, répondit Arthur en se forçant à se lever.

Il avait l'impression d'être vieux : ses articulations lui faisaient un mal de chien. Et désormais, il bataillait pour ne pas claquer des dents. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Alfred, et il pointa du doigts les lignes concernant les trois dernières années.

-Arts martiaux, football, hockey sur glace, danse, football américain…

Ses grands yeux bleus se mirent à briller lorsqu'il en vint au dernier sport. Arthur supposa que c'était de la fierté.

-Je savais même pas qu'on avait de la danse au lycée, avoua-t-il avec un léger rire enfantin.

Machinalement, l'Anglais se rendit compte que la situation était beaucoup trop normale. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si Alfred n'avait pas cogné un autre élève, comme si Arthur n'avait pas été à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil…

-Tu connais Ivan Braginsky ? demanda simplement le président en croisant les bras. Sa sœur, Natalya, fait de la danse. C'est surtout grâce à elle qu'on gagne.

Alfred grimaça. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec le Russe, et le fait qu'il soit dans la même classe depuis deux ans n'aidait absolument pas. Si l'Américain devait un jour être violent avec quelqu'un, ce serait sûrement avec lui. Enfin c'était ce que pensait Arthur avant d'apprendre qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre à l'hôpital.

-Ouais… C'est vrai… D'ailleurs, son autre sœur est dans ta classe, non ?

-Katyusha, acquiesça Arthur en retournant s'assoir.

Il avait vraiment beaucoup trop froid… Il aurait tout donné pour se rouler en boule dans son lit.

-Elle est plutôt jolie. Et Matthias dit qu'elle est gentille.

-Sûrement… grommela Arthur.

Alfred feuilleta encore un peu le classeur, avant de le refermer et de le remettre consciencieusement à sa place.

-Alors ? finit par demander l'Anglais. Pourquoi tu as cogné un élève ?

Un court silence lui répondit, pendant lequel Alfred le fixa, avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

-Parce qu'il le méritait.

-C'est-à-dire ?

A nouveau, Arthur resta sans réponse. L'Américain se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors pendant de longues secondes.

-Il arrêtait pas de faire le malin en disant qu'il…

Il s'interrompit et serra les poings, avant de relever légèrement la tête. Arthur voyait ses yeux étincelant de colère dans le reflet de la vitre, et son estomac se tordit nerveusement.

-Il t'a cogné, hein ?

Gros blanc. Pris de cours, Arthur ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite dans sa tête, et en même temps, il avait l'impression d'être totalement vide. Alors il ne répondit pas, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

-Je le savais… souffla alors Alfred. Quand il a dit que t'allait moins faire le malin et que t'arrêterais de venir me chercher pour mes heures de colle, j'ai… Pété les plombs ? Et je l'ai frappé plus fort que j'ai jamais frappé quelqu'un, je crois…

-Pou… Pourquoi ?

Arthur s'étonna de pouvoir parler. S'étonna encore plus de ne pas contrôler ce qu'il disait.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça… ?

Un bref rire lui répondit, et Alfred tourna la tête vers lui. Ses grands bleus brillaient toujours, mais plus de colère. Pas non plus de la lueur joueuse qui avait tant troublé Arthur au début de l'année.

-Parce que je suis un héros. Et que ça aurait vraiment été nul de laisser un abruti te cogner juste parce que tu fais ton travail.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul… réussit à articuler Arthur, complètement bloqué mentalement.

-Ouais, j'en doute pas. Mais là c'était un peu de ma faute.

Un long silence s'installa. Arthur essaya de respirer, de se calmer, de relativiser, mais c'était plus compliqué que ce qu'il aurait cru. Alors il repoussa tout ça loin, et décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil morne à son bureau, et jugea qu'il n'avait rien d'important à faire ce soir. Il voulait rentrer, et se terrer dans sa chambre. Peu importe qu'Allistor soit là ou non, il n'était plus à ça près.

-T'as un parapluie ? demanda soudain Alfred.

Trop surprit, Arthur le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Un parapluie. Il flotte pas mal dehors.

-Oh… Non.

-Tu parles d'un président du conseil des élèves, s'amusa l'Américain. Tu vas choper la crève et on va pas te revoir pendant plusieurs jours.

-T'aimerais, hein ? grommela Arthur en se levant. Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne tomberais pas malade.

-Parce qu'en plus d'avoir des sourcils super épais, tu repousses les microbes ?

-La ferme !

Alfed ricana alors que l'Anglais rougissait, de colère et de gêne. Il ramassa rageusement son sac et quitta son bureau en éteignant la lumière, sachant pertinemment que l'autre idiot était juste derrière lui. Il ferma à clef son bureau et essaya de se tenir aussi loin possible de cet effronté, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall. Tout était silencieux désormais, et seul le bruyant clapotis de la pluie sur le toit accompagna leur marche.

-Tu prends le bus, hein ?

-N'espère même pas le prendre avec moi, cingla immédiatement Arthur.

-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire ça.

Un sourire léger étirait les lèvres de l'Américain, et il sifflotait une ignoble musique qui passait en boucle à la radio. Arthur ne connaissait même pas le titre, et ne voulait pas le connaitre. Il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dehors que lorsque la pluie vint le frigorifier un peu plus. Un violent frisson le secoua des pieds à la tête, et il retint une injure de justesse. Heureusement que son arrêt n'était pas loin, mais il pressentait que la marche jusqu'au foyer allait être longue.

-Bon… Bah a demain, _Prez_ !

-J'ai un prénom ! hurla presque Arthur.

-Vraiment ? « _Prez_ », ça sonne mieux, ricana Alfred en s'éloignant.

L'Anglais lui adressa un doigt d'honneur rageur, avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre son arrêt de bus.

-Arthur ! Prend une douche en rentrant ! gueula alors Alfred. On dirait un chien mouillé là !

Nom de dieu ce qu'il lui cassait les couilles… Mais quand Arthur se retourna, il ne vit que l'adolescent courir pour rejoindre son arrêt, où le bus était déjà presque arrivé. Alors il abandonna, se jurant juste de lui faire payer ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait vraiment froid, et grand besoin d'une douche chaude.

Alors il rentra au foyer dans un état de semi conscience, réfléchissant activement à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Essaya de faire un bilan. Mais Alfred F. Jones était une véritable énigme, et ses réactions étaient beaucoup trop imprévisibles et incompréhensibles pour qu'il puisse comprendre exactement tout ce qui s'était passé. Alors à nouveau, il repoussa tout ça loin dans son esprit.

.

-Ouah, Arty, ça s'arrange pas tes cheveux ! pouffa Gilbert dès qu'il fut dans la chambre.

Allistor releva la tête de ce qui semblait être un bouquin, et détailla son jeune frère trempé des pieds à la tête. Il était vrai que ses cheveux étaient à la fois aplatis par endroit et rebiquaient à d'autres. Assez amusant. Le blond adressa un regard furibond à l'albinos et attrapa sèchement des vêtements, avant de quitter la chambre.

-Il boude tu crois ? demanda innocemment Gilbert.

-Ferme ta gueule… soupira simplement Allistor en replongeant dans son livre.

.

Lorsqu'Arthur alla finalement se coucher, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il s'autorisa à repenser un peu à sa journée. Allistor bouquinait toujours, sa lampe de chevet allumé, et le blond observait les ombres qui bougeaient par moment sur le mur. Il n'avait plus froid, et il était tellement bien dans son lit qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais en sortir. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, aussi essaya-t-il de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible et il lutta ardemment contre le sommeil. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'avouait vaincu, avec en tête une seule chose : Alfred l'avait enfin appelé par son prénom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey ! Ma période de bac blanc est enfin fini, et avec elle mon inspiration. La logique de mon cerveau me dépasse...**

 **Ceci étant dit, j'ai toujours une bonne dizaine de chapitre d'avance, donc ça devrait aller ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de finir cette fiction... Honnêtement, si je maintiens ce rythme, la partie deux sera finie dans... Un mois et demi ? Peut-être. Je crois. Bref.**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas notifié le rating T du chapitre 18, excusez-moi ! Mais je corrige le chapitre après avoir fait la petit intro de début, et du coup je m'en suis pas rendue compte... Enfin bref, je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc... Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Loulyss : Coucou toi ! C'est une excellente question, tellement excellente que je ne m'étais pas posé la question (grave erreur Sarah, grave erreur, à ne pas refaire, ça manque de réflexion tout ça !). Mais du coup j'ai sérieusement cogité sur le problème, et oui, en effet Francis et Antonio sont allés à ce lycée, mais personne ne sait, à part la direction, qu'ils sont en foyer. Enfin dans le cas d'Arthur, en tout cas. Quant aux autres enfants, il y en a qui se font adopter, et les autres ne sont pas forcément scolarisés. Ca manque de cohérence, je sais, je m'en excuse, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça... J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop, mais tu as le droit de me frapper avec une barre à mine si tu veux ! Merci d'avoir laissé un review !**_

* * *

Allistor jeta un coup d'œil morose à la fenêtre de sa chambre, et fit claquer sa langue contre son palet. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus : la pluie incessante qui l'empêchait d'aller faire un tour sans se faire engueuler par Elizabeta et Kate, ou Gilbert qui était porté disparu depuis deux jours. Pas que l'absence de l'albinos le gêne, c'était plutôt le fait que cet abruti ne l'ait pas prévenu qui le dérangeait. D'habitude, quand il faisait une connerie, Allistor était le premier au courant, et Gilbert lui faisait un plan détaillé de ce qui allait se passer tout en se vantant que son idée était « carrément génialissime ». Or, cette fois, rien. Il était juste allé se coucher le vendredi soir, et personne ne l'avait revu du week-end. Même Francis et Antonio n'avait pas de nouvelles, et pourtant les trois compères étaient inséparables. Kate avait bien évidemment appelé la police, Elizabeta avait sillonné toutes les routes possibles et imaginables autour du foyer, mais rien. Pas de trace du garçon. Les hôpitaux n'avaient rien donné non plus.

Le rouquin essaya de se reconcentrer sur son livre, sans réel succès. Il avait du mal à admettre que la disparition de l'albinos l'inquiète. Mais en même temps, c'était assez logique : ils avaient passé les quatre dernières années ensemble, ne plus l'entendre babiller comme un gamin laissait un grand vide. Serrant les dents, Allistor referma sèchement son bouquin après avoir glissé un marque page à l'intérieur. Impossible de se concentrer. Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'Arthur : vide, la couverture en place sans le moindre pli. Sa partie de la chambre était toujours aussi bien rangée, et l'Ecossais renifla dédaigneusement. A côté, il avait l'impression de faire tâche, d'être le vilain petit canard, le mouton noir. Arthur était intelligent, il avait d'excellentes notes qui lui valait d'être le premier de sa classe depuis au moins trois ans, il était responsable, ordonné, consciencieux, poli, bref, tout ce qu'Allistor n'était pas. Et d'un côté il s'en foutait, mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexé. La constante inquiétude que manifestait Kate à l'égard de son cadet n'aidait pas. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi le blond avait plus besoin que lui d'être protégé. D'eux deux, celui qui avait le plus morflé avant que les flics ne rappliquent, c'était lui. Arthur s'était pris quelques coups sérieux, et oui, il avait été retrouvé dans un état assez déplorable, mais il ne s'était fait enculer qu'une fois. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux. Il n'avait passé que treize ans dans cette baraque de fou, alors qu'Allistor y était resté seize putains d'années. Il était jaloux, peut-être.

-Allistor ?

Le rouquin détourna le regard du lit de son frère et rencontra les yeux bleu ciel de Francis, qui se tenait à la porte.

-Ca va ?

-T'as déjà fini les cours ? marmonna l'Ecossais pour toute réponse.

-J'ai jamais eu des lundis très chargés.

Le Français s'autorisa à rentrer dans la pièce et alla s'assoir sur le lit d'Arthur, faisant enfin apparaitre quelques plis sur la couverture.

-Les policiers sont en bas, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Encore ?

-Je crois qu'ils sont persuadés qu'on sait un truc…

Allistor marmonna quelques injures et croisa à nouveau le regard de Francis. Il semblait un peu perdu, en manque de sommeil, et mort d'inquiétude.

-Tu crois qu'il a pu se faire renverser par une voiture ? souffla finalement le blond.

-Il serait pas sorti en pleine nuit pour aller se jeter sous les roues d'une bagnole, trancha Allistor.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas les émotions qu'il parvenait à lire dans le regard azur du Français. En plus de ça, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour rassuré les gens, et n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de s'améliorer. Mais il appréciait vraiment Francis, et il refusait de le laisser s'imaginer les pires scénarios.

-Il a peut-être juste été à une soirée sans demander l'autorisation à Kate, et il s'est perdu sur le chemin du retour. Ou il s'est tellement bourré la gueule qu'il a pas pu bouger du week-end.

Pas convaincu, Francis hocha tout de même la tête. Il semblait au bout du rouleau. Ses paupières s'abaissaient légèrement avant qu'il ne les rouvre vivement, craignant sans doute de s'endormir. Il en aurait bien besoin pourtant. Les cernes sous ses yeux en disaient long sur les nuits qu'il avait passé durant le week-end.

-T'as qu'à pioncer sur le lit d'Arthur. Il rentre pas avant… Je sais plus quelle heure, mais pas tout de suite.

-Dix-huit heures, sourit doucement Francis. Il finit à dix-huit heures. Mais le temps qu'il règle tout ce qu'il ce qu'il a à faire au lycée, on ne devrait pas le voir avant vingt heures…

Allistor haussa les épaules. Peu importait, de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était que ce n'était pas gênant que Francis dorme un peu sur le lit de son frère. Et même si ça avait été gênant, il le lui aurait proposé juste pour le plaisir d'énerver Arthur.

-Antonio devrait pas tarder… Il finissait à seize heures aujourd'hui…

-Vous êtes tous des putains de glandeurs…

-Venant de toi, je trouve ça assez ironique, s'amusa Francis en retirant ses chaussures. Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu vas faire de ta vie, alors je me passerais de tes remarques.

Sans grande surprise, l'Ecossais lui adressa un doigt d'honneur en récupérant son livre. Finalement, il allait essayer de lire un peu quand même. Francis s'allongea sur le lit du blond absent, et ferma presque immédiatement les yeux. Il devait vraiment être crevé… Allistor rouvrit son livre tout en dévisageant le jeune adulte, qui se tourna sur le côté et posa une main sous sa tête.

-Tu me réveilles quand on va manger… marmonna-t-il en entrouvrant à peine un œil.

-Ouais ouais.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Francis pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Allistor, quant à lui, réussit à lire quelques chapitres avant d'être à nouveau absorbé par ses pensées. Si ça se trouvait, Francis avait raison. Gilbert avait très bien pu se tirer en douce et aller se jeter sous une voiture, ou du haut d'un pont, ou Dieu savait quoi encore. Ces derniers temps -depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la soirée, en fait-, il était bizarre. Plus nerveux, plus fatigué, moins sûr de lui-même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer. Mais Allistor le connaissait trop bien, et il ne doutait pas que Francis et Antonio aient remarqué quelque chose, eux aussi. C'était trop évident. Peut-être que finalement, le poids de la perte de son frère avait été trop lourd.

Allistor attendait depuis quatre ans que l'albinos craque. Mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait un élément déclencheur, quelque chose, et certainement pas à ce que le jeune adulte ne disparaisse de la circulation sans aucune explication. Qu'il se mette à hurler sur tout ce qui bougeait, qu'il se tire du foyer pour essayer de retrouver son petit-frère, qu'il se fasse du mal, tout ça, Allistor l'avait envisagé. Et finalement, rien de tout ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas, et l'Ecossais n'aimait pas ça. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus la thèse que Gilbert se soit tiré pour se foutre en l'air paraissait plausible, et en même temps totalement impossible. Frustré, il referma une nouvelle fois son livre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que ce soit le bordel là où il passait ?

.

-S'te plait !

-J'ai dit non ! Tu es bouché ou quoi ?!

-Mais _Prez_ , il est dix-huit heures trente, et j'ai la dalle !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?! Et arrête de m'appeler « _Prez_ » !

Alfred gonfla les joues, lui donnant des aires de hamster, et fixa Arthur avec de grands yeux humides.

-Inutile de me faire cette tête là, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis !

Une demi-heure. Ca faisait exactement une demi-heure qu'Alfred essayait de le convaincre d'aller dans un café manger un peu et boire quelque chose de chaud. Une demi-heure qu'Arthur résistait farouchement tout en essayant de répertorier sur un tableau le nom de tous les délégués de chaque classe.

-C'est moi qui paye ! répéta Alfred. Ca va pas te tuer de traverser la rue, si ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Alors pourquoi tu veux pas ?

- _Bloody hell_ , Alfred, ça suffit !

-Tête de mule… ronchonna l'Américain.

-Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus têtu, actuellement !

Les joues toujours gonflée en une expression boudeuse, Alfred ne rétorqua rien et le regarda simplement inscrire aussi proprement que possible tous les noms sur sa feuille blanche. C'était devenu une habitude qu'il vienne ici après les cours, voire aux pauses de midi quand la horde de groupies qu'il se trimbalait le lâchait enfin.

-J'ai un match après demain, lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Hm ? marmonna Arthur sans lâcher des yeux sa foutue liste.

-Contre un bon lycée. Ils étaient premiers du championnat l'année dernière. On ne les a pas battus une seule fois. Jamais.

Arthur releva vaguement les yeux, avant de se concentrer à nouveau. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Et ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Tu viendras me voir ?

L'Anglais du tellement surprit qu'il faillit faire une rature sur sa feuille. Ce n'était que du stylo plume, donc ça n'était pas bien grave, mais quand même…

-Quoi… ?

-J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes… Ca fait deux ans que je joue dans l'équipe du lycée, et on ne t'a jamais vu assister à un de nos matchs… Pourtant tout le lycée vient, en général.

-Je n'aime pas le sport, grimaça Arthur, qui avait encore mal partout après ses deux heures d'éducation physique entre seize et dix-huit heures.

-On ne peut pas ne pas aimer le sport, trancha Alfred.

-Je te promet que si.

-Il y a forcément un truc que tu aimes faire. Bon t'es pas vraiment taillé pour des sports de contact, mais…

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? siffla furieusement Arthur.

-Que tu n'es pas super musclé ? Mais c'est pas un défaut ! ajouta-t-il prestement en croisant le regard furibard d'Arthur. Y'a plein de gens comme ça, et ça les empêche pas de faire du sport ! Je sais pas moi… T'as jamais fais de truc en club, quand t'étais petit ?

La question déstabilisa quelques peu Arthur. Comme à peu près toutes les questions d'Alfred, en fait. Comme s'il avait un don pour ça. Mais il se reprit bien vite, et se concentra sur cette foutue liste.

-Non.

-Sérieux ? Ma mère nous a inscrit dès qu'on a eu l'âge suffisant pour faire du sport, moi et mon frère. J'ai commencé avec du basket. C'est assez cool, mais sans vouloir te blesser, je crois que t'es un peu trop petit pour en faire.

Il reçut un regard noir, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Chaise qu'il avait d'ailleurs ramené ici sans demander l'autorisation à qui que ce soit.

-Voyons voir… Athlétisme ?

-Je n'aime pas courir.

-Handball ?

-Je suis nul avec un ballon.

-Equitation ?

-Tu sais le prix que ça coûte ?!

-Pas faux… Tennis ? Badminton ?

-Je suis nul aussi.

-Natation ?

Arthur hésita à répondre, et fit mine de prendre la feuille concernant une autre classe. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais…

-Je ne sais pas nager… confia-t-il alors.

Un silence surprit lui répondit, et il serra les dents. Un jour, il apprendrait à fermer sa gueule…

-Sérieux ?

Pour toute réponse, Arthur claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palet et recopia à la hâte les derniers noms. La discussion prenait une tournure qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

-C'est pas super grave, tu sais ? Enfin, je veux dire… Si t'as jamais appris, c'est normal.

Arthur rangea tout son bazar, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dix-neuf heures moins le quart.

-Enfin bref… Tu viendras, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de truc.

-Parce que tu n'aimes pas le sport ?

-Entre autres. Et il y a beaucoup trop de gens.

-Oh…

Soulagé qu'il abandonne, Arthur se leva et alla ranger le lourd classeur blanc qu'il tenait.

-T'auras qu'à venir aux entrainements alors ! Le midi, y'a toujours du monde à regarder, mais le soir on n'a presque personne. En plus il va faire nuit de plus en plus tôt, et super froid, donc y'aura personne je pense.

Arthur se tendit. Et c'était lui la tête de mule ? Franchement…

-Je ne sais pas si…

-C'est le mardi soir. Et le jeudi midi, si ça t'intéresse, le coupa Alfred. Ce serait cool que tu viennes, au moins une fois. Tu as déjà vu un match de football américain ?

-Non, soupira Arthur en revenant à sa place.

-Alors vient ! Si tu n'aimes vraiment pas, je ne te forcerais pas à revenir, mais essaye au moins une fois !

Est-ce qu'il devait dire non ? D'un côté, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, et aucune raison de le faire, mais de l'autre… C'était juste une fois, et après il ne serait plus obligé d'y remettre les pieds. Enfin, Alfred ne l'obligeait à rien. Mais…

-D'accord. Demain soir.

-Super ! Et pour le café ? demanda Alfred, plein d'espoir.

-Non !

-Oh, allez, t'étais bien partit pourtant !

-Non c'est non !

-T'es pire qu'une fille qui ne veut pas d'un rencard, tu le sais, ça ?

-Ne me compare pas à une fille !

-Pourtant, je suis sûr que ça t'irais, l'uniforme de fille…

-Ca suffit ! explosa finalement Arthur, rouge de honte.

Alfred rit bruyamment, avant de se lever.

-Je t'emmène, c'est décidé !

-Pardon ?!

-Il fait froid dehors, et les bus passent jusqu'à tard en semaine. On a largement le temps d'aller boire un truc. Et j'ai super faim. Comment tu fais pour tenir toute la journée en ne mangeant presque rien ?

Excédé, Arthur remballa ses affaires. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Comment tu sais que je ne mange pas beaucoup, déjà ?

-Matthias qui me l'a dit.

-Cet idiot devrait apprendre à la boucler.

-Mais c'est vrai, non ? Enfin je m'en doutais un peu…

-Comment ça ? marmonna Arthur, suspicieux.

-Bah… T'es pas vraiment épais, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le petit blond ne sut pas quoi penser de ça, et préféra terminer de ranger ses affaires dans son sac sous le regard d'Alfred, qui passait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Allez, j'ai faim moi !

-T'as qu'à y aller tout seul !

-Ca perd tout son intérêt, assura-t-il.

Quand enfin son sac fut fermé, l'Américain sortit prestement du bureau, trépignant d'impatience, et pressa Arthur pour qu'il ferme rapidement.

-T'as toujours pas de parapluie, j'imagine ?

-Non, soupira Arthur. Et me poser la question tous les soirs ne va rien changer.

-Peut-être que tu vas finalement penser à en emmener un, le contredit Alfred. Ce qui t'éviterait de tomber malade, monsieur « je suis trop fort pour me faire attaquer par des microbes ».

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et attraper un rhume ne va pas m'empêcher de venir en cours !

-Non, par contre une bonne fièvre, si.

A nouveau, l'Anglais se retrouva dehors sans avoir vu le trajet passer. C'était le genre d'effet qu'avait Alfred sur lui : il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant avec quelqu'un de son âge -Alfred n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui.

-Tu voudras quoi ? Chocolat chaud ? Café ?

-Thé, soupira Arthur en désespoir de cause.

-J'ai jamais aimé ça, grimaça Alfred. Ou avec beaucoup de sucre. Et tu voudras manger un truc ?

-Non merci.

-On verra quand on sera là-bas !

-Ca t'arrive d'écouter les gens quand ils te parlent ?! J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien manger !

-Oui mais c'est moi qui paye donc c'est moi qui décide !

-Absolument pas !

A nouveau, l'Américain partit dans un rire franc, et entraina le jeune Anglais à sa suite, au café juste en face du lycée. Arthur n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et il s'étonna qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde. L'endroit était chaleureux, et un peu vintage : un long bar en bois massif, des tables noires entourées de lourds canapés rouges et éclairée par des abat-jours en métal qui descendait assez bas, suspendu par des chaines, des étagères qui supportaient des bouteilles d'alcool, des verres et des machines à café -et beaucoup d'autres choses qu'Arthur n'était pas sûr de connaitre. Ca sentait le sucre et l'alcool, mais aussi le chocolat et le café. Un mélange pas désagréable. C'était sympa. Et il faisait chaud, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait derrière le bar, occupé à nettoyer un verre à pied qui avait dû contenir du vin. Une barbe lui mangeait le menton, lui donnant un air négligé qui contrastait avec le long tablier noir passé sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon parfaitement repassé.

-Oh, Alfred ! Ca faisait un bail ! Tu n'es pas avec une copine, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, s'amusa l'Américain. Juste un ami.

L'homme hocha la tête, faisant s'agiter ses cheveux châtains foncés légèrement ondulés. Pour un peu, il lui aurait fait penser à Francis, en plus vieux, si ses cheveux n'avaient pas été aussi foncés et ses yeux marrons.

-Installez-vous, je vous amène le menu.

-Oh, on va juste prendre un truc à boire et à grignoter.

-Ca marche ! Chocolat pour toi ?

-Yup ! Et des beignets. Et un thé pour le _Prez_.

-J'ai un nom, cingla Arthur, sans parler trop fort.

Cela sembla amuser le barman, qui lui sourit. Il avait l'air assez amical…

-Un thé à quoi, jeune homme ?

-Menthe, s'il vous plait.

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

Alfred le tira vers une table au fond de la salle, juste à côté de la longue fenêtre qui donnait sur la route. Peu habitué à ce genre d'endroit, Arthur posa son sac sur le canapé rouge vif et s'installa contre la vitre, l'Américain en face de lui.

-Finalement, j'ai réussi à te faire céder ! s'amusa le joueur de football.

-Ca n'arrivera plus, alors profite.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie… C'est cool comme endroit, non ?

-Hm…

Naturellement de mauvaise foi, Arthur ne répondit pas vraiment et se contenta de regarder autour de lui. Les murs étaient assez sombres, mais en grande partie cachés par des affiches publicitaires qui semblait très vieille et qui accentuait le côté vintage. Bon, d'accord, c'était quand même super comme endroit…

-Essaye de prendre un gros manteau et une écharpe pour demain. Il fait assez froid dehors, et les entrainements dure une bonne heure, voire deux, le prévint alors Alfred.

Arthur mis un peu de temps à comprendre de quoi il lui parlait, et lorsque la connexion fut faite dans son cerveau, il hocha bêtement la tête. Maintenant, il commençait à se demander ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'aller voir ce stupide entrainement…

Rapidement, leurs tasses arrivèrent, ainsi qu'une soucoupe pleine de beignets couverts de sucre glace. L'Anglais regarda les petits gâteaux avec un scepticisme assez prononcé, avant de verser du sucre dans sa tasse. Alfred avait déjà attrapé un beignet, se mettant de la poudre blanche sur les doigts, et il croqua dedans avec des yeux brillants d'enfants.

-C'est super bon ! Et j'avais beaucoup trop faim ! Mange toi aussi, tu vas voir, ils sont extras !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve dans des situations à problème ? Il n'avait aucune envie de manger ça, il n'avait jamais mangé de beignets de sa vie, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de commencer aujourd'hui… Mais Alfred lui tendait déjà un gâteau. Devait-il lui dire maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais goûté à ce truc ?

-Allez, essaye ! Je suis sûr que ce sera meilleur que tous ceux que t'as mangé avant.

-Je n'en ai jamais mangé.

Soirée des révélations, visiblement…

-Mais mec, tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ? s'étonna Alfred en reposant le beignet dans le petit saladier.

Gêné, Arthur se contenta de le fusiller du regard et de boire une première gorgée de thé. Super bon. Vraiment. Peut-être même le meilleur qu'il n'est jamais bu, et pourtant ceux du foyer étaient loin d'être imbuvables.

-Tiens.

Surprit, il releva les yeux de sa tasse et tomba sur un petit bout de beignet, vraisemblablement en provenance de celui que tenait Alfred.

-Goûte, et dis-moi si tu aimes.

Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, de toute façon… Avec une réticence certaine, Arthur prit le morceau de nourriture, et après une courte hésitation, il croqua dedans. C'était sucré, et ça avait presque une texture de brioche. Pas mauvais. Peut-être un peu fade, mais c'était bon quand même. Il hocha la tête en direction de l'Américain, dont le visage se fendit d'un sourire.

-Alors, tu vois ? C'est vachement bon.

S'en se faire prier, il attrapa un nouveau gâteau et sirota son chocolat chaud, sifflotant une vieille musique qui sortait de la radio sur le bar. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup plus, pourtant Arthur voyait bien qu'Alfred avait des tonnes de choses à lui dire et à lui demander. Il était plutôt ravi qu'il se retienne. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur tasse et la coupole de beignets -Alfred les avait presque tous mangé, mais c'était mieux comme ça- l'Américain paya et ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue déserte et glaciale. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment maintenant. Les lampadaires s'étaient tous allumés le long de la route, et quelques boutiques restaient éclairées.

-C'était sympa ! décréta Alfred avec un grand sourire, en traversant la route sans sembler gêner par la pluie qui continuait de tomber.

-Hm, acquiesça Arthur en le suivant, frissonnant dans sa veste encore humide.

-Donc tu viendras demain soir, hein ?

Le petit blond soupira, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Maintenant, il était un peu curieux. Est-ce qu'Alfred était vraiment aussi bon que ce que les autres élèves disaient ? Ca ressemblait à quoi, concrètement, le football américain ?

-Super ! Alors à demain !

Avec un signe de main et un grand sourire, Alfred se dirigea vers son arrêt, à l'opposé de celui d'Arthur.

-Et n'oublie pas un manteau et une écharpe !

L'Anglais fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, irrité, et tourna les talons. Il se mit rapidement sous l'abribus pour se protéger, et attendit calmement, claquant des dents et ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à Alfred, qui patientait lui aussi. Parfois, leurs regards se croisaient, et Arthur n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait lorsque cela arriva. C'était assez étrange de fréquenter ce garçon. Déjà, il avait dit au barman qu'ils étaient « amis »… Est-ce que c'était simplement parce que c'était plus simple de dire ça comme ça, ou est-ce qu'il le pensait vraiment ?

Le bus s'arrêta dans un grincement de pneu, éclaboussant le trottoir, et Arthur grimpa rapidement à l'intérieur. Le chauffeur ne lui prêta aucune attention, concentré sur ce qui passait à la radio, et il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que son nouveau passager soit assis pour redémarrer. Le blond se rattrapa de justesse à un siège, et retint une insulte. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Alfred, ce dernier sourit à Arthur, avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision.

De retour au foyer, à nouveau trempé, le jeune homme fut surpris de découvrir Francis, endormi sur son lit, les cheveux en pagaille sur l'oreiller. Allistor, quant à lui, était allongé sur le dos, son livre tenu à bout de bras. Il s'en détacha pour regarder son frère, et Arthur pointa du doigt l'intrus.

-Il dort, marmonna simplement le rouquin.

-Sans blague, railla Arthur.

Il reçut un regard meurtrier en réponse, et préféra attraper des vêtements en vitesse et aller se doucher. Malgré tout, la douleur et l'inquiétude l'envahir alors qu'il se déshabillait. Gilbert n'était toujours pas revenu, et personne ne savait où il était. L'Anglais savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à craindre le pire.

C'était l'avantage de supporter la présence d'Alfred : il lui faisait oublier ce genre de chose.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey ! Oui, je poste ce chapitre en avance, mais vu que je pars de chez moi demain matin et que je ne reviens pas avant lundi après-midi, je ne voulais pas le poster en retard, donc bon. Le voilà ! Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 33, j'espère que je l'aurais finis aujourd'hui, et pour l'instant je suis assez fière de ce que je produis en ce moment.**

 **Du coup... Je crois que je n'ai rien à dire, donc à la semaine prochaine, et bonne lecture ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Eeeeeh oui !**_

 _ **Loulyss : je n'ai pas la fin de ta review... Mais j'ai la question principale, je crois, donc je vais y répondre ! Honnêtement, je me suis longuement posé la question, même avant que tu ne poses la question, et... Je ne sais pas encore. C'est possible qu'Allistor le revoit, oui, mais pas Arthur, normalement. Ou l'inverse. En tout cas, si l'un le revoit, l'autre non. Sauf si je change tout entre temps, mais bon... Enfin voilà, j'ai déjà fournis des réponses plus précises, mais j'espère que ça te convient quand même ! Merci de continuer à me lire !**_

* * *

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Il le savait. Il n'avait même pas le droit de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, en fait, alors sortir du foyer… Si Kate le chopait, ou pire, Elizabeta, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Pourtant il continuait, arpentant la pelouse détrempée, à peine protégé par une parka bleu foncé. Il faisait froid. Un long frisson le secoua, et il secoua la tête pour chasser quelques gouttes qui s'étaient nichées dans ses cheveux. C'était une super idée de ne pas avoir mis sa capuche, vraiment… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait, ni vers où aller. Par quoi commencer. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre plus longtemps. Il avait essayé de dormir, mais alors que l'horloge du hall sonnait trois heures, il avait finalement renoncé. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il jaugea quelques secondes l'épais bois qui s'étendait devant lui, et finit par y pénétrer. Il savait que d'autres étaient déjà venu fouiller ici, mais après tout, ils avaient pu passer à côté de quelque chose… Il devait en être sûr. On lui avait interdit de se mêler de ça, on lui avait dit de laisser faire les personnes compétentes, mais il avait trop peu connu de personnes compétentes dans sa vie pour vraiment croire qu'ils allaient arranger la situation.

Un brouillard épais léchait la terre, entourant les troncs d'arbres comme une grosse écharpe. L'écorce était presque noire à cause de toute l'eau qui lui était tombé dessus durant les dernières semaines, et la lumière de la lune ne traversait pas le feuillage encore dense à cette période de l'année. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises contre des racines qui sortaient comme de gros serpents inanimés du sol, et manqua de se tordre la cheville dans divers trous et dénivelés. Si il se pétait une jambe, il aurait l'air fin... Difficile de faire croire qu'il s'était blessé en tombant du lit. Kate ne goberait jamais ça. Déjà, elle allait certainement se douter de quelque chose quand il allait rentrer… Il avait beau tout faire pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui, la vieille femme avec comme un sixième sens qui lui permettait de détecter ce genre de chose. Peut-être un instinct maternel, ou un truc du genre, après réflexion…

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, encore moins combien de temps il mettrait pour rentrer. Il savait déjà d'où il venait, c'était le plus important. Il balaya du regard la clairière devant lui, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Une petite marre s'était formée avec le surplus d'eau de pluie, et le sol était terriblement boueux et glissant. Un instant, il hésita à faire demi-tour. Puis il se ravisa. Le soleil n'était certainement pas près de se lever, il avait encore du temps, et il ne voulait pas continuer de ruminer dans son lit. Quelque part, il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir rentrer avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait, peu importait le temps que cela prendrait. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il ne trouve rien du tout.

Il dérapa, se rattrapa de justesse à un buisson, s'éraflant toute la main au passage. Une flopée de juron brisa le silence de la nuit, et il s'efforça de conserver son équilibre le temps de traverser ce qui ressemblait plus à un marais qu'à une marre, après réflexion. La végétation était encore plus dense après, et frustré, il serra les poings. Vraisemblablement, il allait devoir s'arrêter ici. Après la frustration vint la fureur. Fureur de ne rien avoir trouvé, de ne pas avoir été foutu de faire mieux que les flics. Non, il refusait de s'arrêter sans rien avoir trouvé.

Il longea la clairière, en fit le tour, et finit par trouver un semblant de chemin. Il s'y engagea sans hésiter, ne se souciant plus du tout d'être rentré avant le lever du soleil. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Peut-être était-ce elle qui jouait avec ses nerfs et l'empêchait de relativiser sur la situation, qui le forçait à toujours avancé comme un toxico en manque à la recherche d'une douille à couler. Il tremblait désormais, il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était à cause du froid ou à cause de la fébrilité. Il allait trouver. Il devait trouver. Il fallait juste qu'il…

Il se figea, une main encore accroché à une branche basse qu'il venait de passer. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Il en était sûr. Tous les sens en alerte, il tourna la tête, espérant repérer quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était le brouillard qui serpentait paresseusement entre les arbres, et tout ce qu'il entendait était le brouhaha que provoquait la pluie en se fracassant contre les feuilles. Il haletait. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était à bout de souffle avant de s'arrêter. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il, au juste ? Il allait repartir, un peu déçu, quand il l'entendit à nouveau. C'était ténu, presque inaudible, mais il avait passé tellement de temps sans aucun autre bruit que la pluie que le moindre son inhabituel lui parvenait avec une certaine netteté. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était : un animal, un courant d'air dans un tronc creux… Mais le bruit résonna à nouveau, plus fort, et il en eu la certitude : ce n'était rien de tout ça.

Un gémissement. Humain, certainement. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita vers la source de bruit, sans être parfaitement sûr d'aller dans la bonne direction. Il se prit les pieds dans une racine, tomba à quatre pattes, et repartit immédiatement après s'être relevé. Il ne pensa même pas à parler, à appeler. Il était uniquement concentré sur sa progression entre les fourrés chargés d'épines et les branches basses qui fouettaient son visage.

-Y'a… Y'a quelqu'un… ?

Le murmure lui refila des frissons. Il avait trouvé. Il traversa un buisson et déboucha sur un terrier de blaireau. Il eut tout juste le temps de prendre une inspiration qu'il se mangeait de plein fouet un coup de bâton dans la mâchoire. Une douleur violente lui arracha un juron, et il chopa à pleine main l'arme improvisée.

-Putain de merde ! gronda-t-il. C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?!

-A… Allistor… ?

Le rouquin lâcha le bout de bois et porta une main à sa joue douloureuse, avant de se figer.

-C'est quoi ce merdier… ?

Gilbert tenta un vague sourire, et se laissa retomber sur les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient l'entrée du terrier. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et un large cocard bleuit s'étalait autour de son œil droit.

-Je peux tout expliquer ? tenta-t-il.

-Y'a plutôt intérêt ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps on te cherche ? Merde, Kate a fait venir les flics, Elizabeta a été faire tous les putains d'hôpitaux pour voir si tu y étais, Franny dort presque plus, et toi tu…

-J'ai dit que je pouvais tout expliquer, ça sert à rien de me gueuler dessus !

-Bah accouche, merde !

L'albinos ferma simplement les yeux et marmonna un truc entre ses dents. Allistor était furieux. Furieux et en même temps tellement soulagé que s'il n'avait pas été aussi têtu et fier, il aurait pleuré.

-Aide-moi à me redresser d'abord…

-Tu te fous de ma gueule… ?!

Cette fois, Gilbert semblait vraiment en colère. Il darda sur l'Ecossais son regard rubis brillant de fureur.

-Si je pouvais le faire, je serais pas ici, connard ! cingla-t-il.

Ne rien laisser paraitre. Mais Allistor avait un peu de mal à conserver son expression colérique et ne rien laisser transparaitre de son inquiétude. L'albinos était blessé autre part ? En même temps, il voyait très mal comment il avait pu se faire un cocard tout seul, alors peut-être qu'il s'était battu, et qu'il avait pris un mauvais coup, ou quelque chose comme ça… Alors il s'approcha, essayant de paraitre détaché sans être sûr qu'il soit vraiment convaincant. Lorsque qu'il fut agenouillé et qu'il eut posé une main sur l'épaule du jeune adulte, il fronça les sourcils en le sentant se tendre.

-Il t'es arrivé quoi ?

-Un peu compliqué… Mais je suis _awesome_ , alors on va dire que je m'en tire pas trop… Aouch !

Allistor marmonna un truc à mi-chemin entre l'injure et l'excuse, et termina de redresser l'albinos. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermement clos, et semblait batailler pour retenir cri de douleur et larmes qui allaient avec.

-J'ai le bras pété, abruti ! Appuie pas dessus ! se plaignit-il finalement.

Pour le coup, le rouquin ne put rester impassible. Une expression de pure incompréhension s'afficha sur son visage ruisselant de flotte, et il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question. Avant de s'arrêter, et de poser une main sur le front du jeune homme, qui grelottait violemment.

-T'es là depuis quatre jours… ? marmonna-t-il après avoir vaguement pris sa température.

-Faut croire… articula faiblement l'albinos. J'ai la dalle… Et super soif…

-Ca, je veux bien te croire…

Allistor posa à peine le bout de ses doigts sur le cocard, qui prenait une immonde teinte noirâtre par endroit.

-C'est moche, hein ? souffla Gilbert avec un rire sans joie. Pas _awesome_ du tout…

-Ouais… confirma Allistor. T'as déjà eu une meilleure gueule.

L'Ecossais s'attaqua ensuite à son bras gauche, qui était effectivement immobile contre le flanc du Prussien. Au moins, ce n'était pas une fracture ouverte…

-Je vais te ramener au foyer.

-T'es _awesome_ , je te l'ai déjà dit ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Allistor s'accroupit dos à lui et attrapa précautionneusement le bras abimé de Gilbert, qui glapit de douleur.

-Il faut que je te porte, crétin…

-Ca fait mal !

-Bah serre les dents !

Malgré tout, il essaya de rester doux, et fit très attention en reculant de façon à ce que le bras blessé se retrouve à pendre mollement contre son torse.

-Allez, grimpe, Et accroche toi bien.

-Si tu me lâches…

-Ferme ta grande gueule et active-toi.

Gilbert ne se fit pas plus attendre et s'accrocha de sa main valide à l'épaule du rouquin, avant d'enserrer sa taille avec ses jambes. Un long frisson secoua Allistor, et pendant un bref instant, il faillit lui envoyer un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de lui tordre son bras brisé. Le contact contre le bas de son dos ramenait des souvenirs et des sensations beaucoup trop vivaces pour son propre bien, et il dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas esquinter un peu plus le Prussien.

- _Scotty_ … ?

-Ta gueule.

L'effort pour se remettre debout fut un peu plus conséquent que ce qu'avait imaginé Allistor. Il s'était dit que de toute façon, l'albinos n'était pas bien épais, et qu'il n'aurait donc aucun mal à se lever avec lui sur son dos. Mais lorsqu'il prit son élan pour se rétablir sur ses jambes, il lâcha un long râle et dû forcer un peu plus que ce qu'il avait cru, manquant par la même occasion de retomber sur les fesses.

-Putain de merde…

-Je suis pas si lourd que ça… marmonna Gilbert, un peu vexé.

-Plus que ce que j'aurais cru, en tout cas…

Il se stabilisa, fit remonter un peu Gilbert en passant un bras sous ses cuisses, et il entreprit de rejoindre le foyer.

-Pas trop mal au bras ?

-Un peu… Mais ça devrait aller… Je suis _awesome_ , tu te rappelles ?

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel, et insulta copieusement les buissons qui l'empêchaient de progresser comme il voulait. En plus de ça, le brouillard était de plus en plus dense à l'approche de l'aube, et il ne voyait qu'à la dernière minutes les racines qui sortaient du sol. Fort heureusement, il reconnaissait pas mal de chose sur le chemin, lui confirmant qu'il n'était pas en train de les perdre encore plus.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans cette putain de forêt ?

-Hum… C'est un peu compliqué, en fait…

-Ouais, merci, ça j'avais compris, abruti…

Gilbert soupira lourdement et posa son menton sur l'épaule du rouquin, se tenant à lui d'une seule main.

-Je devais voir quelqu'un.

-Bah voyons, en plein milieu d'une forêt…

-C'est vrai ! protesta l'albinos. Il y a un vieil entrepôt pas loin, et la limite du terrain donne sur ce bois…

Sceptique, Allistor le laissa tout de même continuer. Ce que le Prussien mis beaucoup de temps à faire. Est-ce qu'il avait honte ? Ou peur ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne savait juste pas comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé…

-T'as pas essayé de te foutre en l'air, au moins ? finit par grogner le rouquin.

-Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Quelqu'un d'aussi _awesome_ que moi ne peut pas faire un truc pareil !

-Francis avait pas l'air convaincu de ça, railla simplement l'Ecossais.

-Je prend très mal ce manque de confiance…

-M'en fous.

Allistor ne lui confia pas que lui aussi avait cru pendant tout le week-end que lorsqu'on retrouverait l'albinos, ce serait très certainement mort dans une rivière ou sous une bagnole. Il n'allait pas donner à cet imbécile une raison de se foutre de sa gueule… Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un soulagement et une satisfaction immenses. Il refusait toujours d'admettre qu'il soit aussi attaché au Prussien, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que s'il avait perdu Gilbert, ça ne lui aurait rien fait.

-Et pourquoi tu devais voir quelqu'un ? En plein milieu de la nuit et dans une putain de forêt ?

-Hum… Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que c'était compliqué… ?

-Tu veux que je te laisse crever ici ? gronda Allistor.

-Okay, okay… Disons que je… Devais voir un mec pour qu'il me donne un truc.

-Quel mec et quel truc ?

Gilbert soupira lourdement, et laissa le silence perdurer un petit moment. Bien qu'il crève d'envie de savoir, Allistor attendit simplement, enjambant les racines et contournant branches basses et buissons. Il voyait la clairière presque inondée, à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Un gars que j'ai rencontré à la soirée de l'autre fois…

-Celle où t'a fini complétement déchiré ?

-On n'en a pas fait beaucoup d'autre… grommela Gilbert.

-Et donc ? Il devait te donner quoi ?

L'albinos se tendit et grommela quelques trucs. Le rouquin sentait sa main valide presser fermement son épaule, et il commença à craindre ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Gilbert ? gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait te donner ?

-Promet… Que tu vas pas me laisser ici quand je te l'aurais dit…

-Dit.

-Promet d'abord.

-Putain de merde, si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant, je vais vraiment te laisser moisir ici !

-De… De la drogue… admit finalement l'albinos si bas qu'Allistor n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Pas un truc super fort, hein. Mais…

L'Ecossais manqua de le lâcher, et il se prit les pieds dans une racine.

-Putain !

Gilbert pigna de douleur, mais ne se plaignit pas. Heureusement. Allistor n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de lui parler calmement. Il y avait trop de pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête, et beaucoup trop envie de frapper quelque chose. De la drogue. De la putain de drogue. Que le Prussien se bourre la gueule de temps à autres, il s'en foutait pas mal, il était le premier à le faire. Mais de la drogue, c'était autre chose, même si ce n'était pas « super fort ». Et c'était quoi d'abord, « pas super fort » ?! Furieux, il hésita à vraiment le laisser là, pour qu'il réfléchisse un peu à ses conneries. Mais en même temps il s'était donné tellement de mal pour le retrouver… Ca le ferait un peu chier d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Surtout que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé cet abruti, il allait être obligé de dire à Kate qu'il était sorti en pleine nuit. Et il allait très certainement se faire engueuler.

-S… _Scotty_ … ? appela timidement Gilbert.

-Ferme ta gueule…

L'albinos obéit, pour une fois, et ils arrivèrent à la clairière. Le niveau de l'eau semblait avoir encore augmenté, mais il était toujours possible de traverser sans trop d'encombre normalement.

-C'était juste… Pour essayer et… Parce que je voulais…

-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule. Tu raconteras ta merde à Kate et Elizabeta.

-T'es pas le dernier à faire ce genre de connerie ! explosa soudain Gilbert. Toi aussi tu fais des trucs cons ! Et pourtant je ne te traite pas comme de la merde !

-J'ai jamais touché à de la drogue !

-Non, et tu remarqueras que j'ai jamais cogné mon frère non plus ! Toi tu te poses pas la question quand tu lui colles une gifle !

-T'as presque pas connu ton frère !

Allistor su qu'il était allé trop loin au moment même où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, mais il était trop tard pour les retenir. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, mais pas assez puissant pour qu'il se résigne à s'excuser. Ce n'était pas son genre, il détestait avoir à le faire, et pourtant, c'était peut-être le seul moyen de ne pas perdre son seul ami. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, et une part de lui-même lui murmurait qu'après tout c'était de la faute de Gilbert, c'était lui qui avait fait une connerie, et c'était lui qui avait commencé à crier. Il n'avait qu'à pas parler d'Arthur, aussi… Le rouquin détestait qu'on parle de son frère, détestait encore plus qu'on lui reproche le comportement qu'il avait envers lui… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y en avait toujours que pour le blond ?

Un lourd silence s'installa, Gilbert tremblait violemment sur son dos, et l'Ecossais commençait à reconnaître le chemin qui menait au foyer. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin. Est-ce que Kate serait déjà levée ?

-J'ai froid… finit par marmonner l'albinos.

Surprit, Allistor ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il ne lui parle plus, voire même à ce qu'il le déteste, mais vraisemblablement ce n'était pas le cas.

-On y est presque, finit-il par marmonner. T'auras qu'à… Prendre une douche et manger. Faudra que tu vois Pierce avant, pour ton bras.

-Trop bien…

-Comment tu t'aies fait le cocard, au fait ?

-J'avais… Pas prévu assez de fric. Pas prévu de payer, en fait, je pensais qu'en négociant un peu, j'arriverais à avoir de la came gratos, mais le type était moins cool que ce que je croyais, et voila…

-Donc tu t'es fait casser la gueule.

-C'est l'idée, ouais…

Un minuscule silence s'installa, avant que Allistor ne soupire bruyamment.

-T'es un peu con, aussi…

-La ferme !

Ils étaient presque arrivés, l'Ecossais voyait déjà se dessiner les contours incertains de la bâtisse à travers le feuillage. Il était trempé, gelé jusqu'aux os, mais il ne sentait presque plus rien de toute façon. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était que Gilbert était là, sur son dos, complètement esquinté et avec un bras pété, mais bien en vie, et c'était le plus important. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à ravaler cette espère d'orgueil mal placé qui se manifestait sous la forme d'une petite voix dans sa tête.

 _Tu l'as retrouvé alors que les autres non._

 _Toi, alors que personne ne t'en croyait capable._

-Sérieux… murmura faiblement Gilbert alors qu'il glissait presque du dos d'Allistor. Je me les caille.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on était presque arrivé, alors met là un peu en veilleuse et tiens-toi mieux. Je te ramasse pas si tu te casses la gueule.

-Trop aimable…

Malgré tout, Allistor essaya d'accélérer un peu. Gilbert était en règle générale trop _awesome_ pour avoir froid, aussi l'Ecossais ne doutait pas qu'il ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'il était gelé. Quel heure était-il ? Est-ce qu'Arthur était réveillé ? Ou Francis ? Et plus important, Pierce ? L'albinos avait sérieusement besoin de soin, son bras devant être terriblement douloureux, et Allistor avait besoin d'une douche brûlante et de dormir. Kate allait lui passer le savon de sa vie, il le pressentait.

-Pierce va me tuer… grommela alors Gilbert. Et Elizabeta… Je jure que si je me prends un coup de poêle en arrivant, je me relève pas…

-Je vais me faire défoncer par Kate pour être venu te chercher, alors ne te plains pas.

-Kate ne te frappera pas avec une putain de poêle à frire !

-T'avais qu'à pas faire le con ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai dit d'aller demander de la putain de came !

-Oh ça va ! Tu veux pas que je t'appelle « maman » pendant qu'on y est ?!

Allistor se tendit si brusquement qu'il serra sans faire exprès le bras brisé du jeune adulte, qui cria littéralement de douleur. La simple mention d'une présence maternelle lui mettait toujours les nerfs en pelote, ramenant les souvenirs de sa propre mère, allongée sur un lit défoncé, les draps blancs couverts de sang, les cheveux blonds humides de sueurs, les yeux vitreux, et les jambes écartées, pâles comme la mort mais tâchées de sang. La scène devenait parfois tellement nette qu'Allistor était persuadé d'entendre les hurlements d'Arthur, enroulé maladroitement dans une couverture sale, non loin du corps désormais sans vie de leur mère.

-Désolé… souffla Gilbert. Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça… Enfin t'as compris l'idée. Je voulais juste dire que ça sert à rien de me faire la morale, je sais que j'ai merdé. Avoir un bras explosé, c'est suffisant comme punition, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le rouquin essaya de se calmer, et haussa les épaules. Pour détourner son attention du souvenir désormais bien présent, il se concentra sur la pluie qui ne semblait pas se calmer, sur le vent qui soufflait de temps à autres, et sur le brouillard épais comme du coton qui commençait à se disperser à l'approche de la lisière de la forêt. Tout ça était finit. Jamais il ne reverrait sa mère, ni cette baraque, et Arthur n'était plus un bébé braillard.

-Elle ressemblait à quoi, ta mère ? demanda timidement Gilbert.

Sa voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude témoignait de son état de fatigue avancé, et il semblait peiner à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne cessait d'avoir de légers sursauts, en plus de ses tremblements, et il s'efforçait de s'accrocher à la parka détrempée d'Allistor. Ce dernier ne sut d'abord pas s'il allait répondre. Mais la fatigue, qui le rendait pourtant habituellement plus hargneux qu'à l'accoutumé, sembla avoir l'effet tout à fait inverse. Il n'avait plus la force de résister, et quelque part, il jugea que Gilbert était suffisamment au bout du rouleau. Pas besoin de lui gueuler encore plus dessus.

-Blonde. Comme Arthur. Elle lui ressemblait pas mal. Elle était… Super jolie. Vraiment.

-Et… Ton père… ?

-Un connard, cingla tout net Allistor.

-Ouais, ça je sais, mais… Physiquement ? Tu lui ressembles ?

-Nan, répondit catégoriquement l'Ecossais. Pas les mêmes cheveux, ni les mêmes yeux, et je suis plus grand qu'il ne l'était.

-Okay…

Gilbert n'insista pas plus, et profita du peu de temps qu'il restait pour se reposer un peu sur l'épaule de l'autre adulte. Bientôt, ils furent dans le hall, et le Prussien laissa échapper un genre de gémissement de satisfaction. Il n'y avait personne, pas de lumière dans l'espèce de salon, juste un peu de bruits en provenance des cuisines. Décidant de tenter sa chance quand même, Allistor se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Pierce vivait sur place, de toute façon, mais quittes à choisir, il préférait encore ne pas avoir à réveiller cette vieille chouette aigrie.

Il toqua maladroitement, déstabilisé par le poids de Gilbert sur son dos, et essaya de supporter encore un peu le corps immobile. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il aurait pu s'effondrer là, albinos sur le dos ou pas. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage presque squelettique et creusés par les rides de Pierce, et à la tête qu'elle tira, Allistor jugea que ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle à siffler entre ses dents.

-Peux tout expliquer… la coupa Allistor, encore à bout de souffle après sa longue escapade.

-Il y a plutôt intérêt ! cingla-t-elle. Kate est au courant ?

-Pas encore… Il a le… Bras cassé…

Etonné que Gilbert ne prenne pas la parole pour inventer un scénario tout à fait absurde et se défendre, le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui pour se rendre compte que l'idiot s'était endormi comme une masse, et menaçait de glisser à n'importe quel moment.

-Entrez. Posez-le sur le lit.

Les lèvres pincés, Allistor s'exécuta tout de même, non sans fusiller la vieille infirmière du regard. Pour une raison ou une autre, il n'avait jamais pu s'entendre avec elle. Trop hautaine. Et elle donnait trop d'ordre. Lui-même détestait obéir comme un gentil chien, ce qui était peut-être la raison principale de leur mésentente. Ca et le fait qu'à ses yeux, Allistor ne devait être qu'un petit con qui ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie.

Il déposa aussi doucement qu'il le pu Gilbert sur le matelas, craignant de le réveiller à cause de son bras, mais il garda les yeux clos.

-Kate saura que vous êtes sorti sans autorisation pour le chercher.

-Sans blague… marmonna le rouquin.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Vous devriez être un peu plus respectueux de la générosité dont elle fait preuve. Vous êtes majeur, vous ne devriez même plus être ici.

Vraiment pas d'humeur à en supporter davantage, Allistor quitta simplement l'infirmerie, se retenant de justesse de claquer la porte. Gilbert dormait, le pauvre aurait été réveillé. En silence, l'Ecossais grimpa les escaliers, presque surprit par le silence de mort qui régnait à l'étage. Les chambres des filles étaient juste au-dessus, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup plus d'agitation de leur côté. Il se demanda alors quelle heure il était, tout en regagnant sa chambre. Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte, l'amenant à penser qu'Arthur dormait toujours. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant, il tomba sur le corps inconscient du blond. Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le garçon marmonne, s'agitant comme un dément sous les draps, à deux doigts de tomber du lit.

Il s'approcha, les sourcils froncés, sa parka dégoulinante d'eau toujours sur lui. Machinalement, il la retira et l'éjecta dans un coin de la chambre, avant de s'arrêter devant le lit de son frère. D'aussi près, il pouvait voir qu'il pleurait, et que sa respiration était beaucoup plus hachée que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Allistor hésita à le laisser là, après tout ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et il se détourna pour se coucher tout habillé et encore partiellement mouillé. Cependant…

-P… Papa…

Stupeur. Fureur. Terreur. Autant d'émotions qui traversèrent Allistor si rapidement qu'il eut un moment d'étourdissement. Il se retourna brusquement vers son jeune frère, littéralement à court d'air, sanglotant comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis un bon moment. Il hésita à peine un bref instant. Sa main s'était déjà tendue d'elle-même, et il secoua doucement l'épaule du blond, s'asseyant en même temps sur le lit de son cadet.

-Arthur…

Il le secoua plus fort, et il le regarda ouvrir ses yeux verts qui lui faisaient tant penser à sa mère. Il regarda autour de lui, encore perdu entre son rêve et le monde réel, pas vraiment conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

-A… Allistor… ?

Ce dernier le dévisagea sans rien dire, l'observant juste essuyer ses joues couvertes de larmes et tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa maladroitement, et tâtonna pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. De joli reflet orangés furent aussitôt projeté sur les murs, la fenêtre et les cheveux blonds terriblement en désordre d'Arthur.

-J'ai… Fais un cauchemars… marmonna le blond en se frottant les yeux.

-J'ai cru voir… grommela Allistor en se relevant.

Un bref coup d'œil à son réveil lui appris qu'il était cinq heures et demi, et il soupira de lassitude. Il ne pensait pas avoir mis autant de temps, et il ne demandait qu'à dormir désormais. Il retira d'un vague coup de pied ses chaussures, avant de s'affaler comme une masse sur son matelas.

-Pourquoi tu es habillé ? Et trempé ?

-Ramené Gilbert… marmonna le rouquin contre son oreiller. Maintenant ferme ta gueule, je suis crevé…

Il ne se préoccupa absolument pas de la réaction de son frère, et ne mis pas une minute à s'endormir, malgré la lampe de chevet toujours allumée.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey hey hey ! Bon je préviens tout de suite que je ne vais pas m'attarder, je reprends les cours demain (autant envie d'y aller que de me pendre... Et la pendaison est loin d'être quelque chose que j'envisage dans l'immédiat), et je suis un peu fatiguée ! Juste pour dire que... Je n'avance pas vraiment comme je veux, j'ai pas mal de problèmes familiaux, et pas le moral du tout, encore moins l'inspiration, donc c'est assez compliqué pour écrire, mais je fais de mon mieux ! Je viens de finir le chapitre 34, donc ça va, j'ai de la marge.**

 **Eh bien... Bonne lecture ? J'avais dis que je serais pas longue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Merci pour ton review ! Eeeet si, notre petit Gil national (tu n'es pas Prussienne... -Shhhhhhhhhht détail détail) a déconné... Et sauf erreur de ma part, ce sera pas la dernière fois, maaaaiiiiis je n'en dirais pas plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**_

* * *

Arthur se réveilla avec la sérieuse impression d'avoir un putain de marteau piqueur dans le crâne. Marteau-piqueur qui se faisait une joie de lui exploser le cerveau et de cogner contre sa tête. Il grogna de douleur et porta ses deux mains à ses yeux, sans penser à éteindre son réveil qui continuait de sonner sur sa table de chevet. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il attendit qu'Allistor l'engueule, mais un long silence -si on mettait de côté son réveil- planait dans la chambre. Surprit, et une main toujours sur son front, il se redressa dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son frère, s'attendant à trouver un matelas vide. Mais non, il était bien là, affalé sur le ventre, même pas sous les couvertures. Ses chaussures couvertes de boue trainaient au pied du sommier, et une parka dégoulinante d'eau était en train de dégueulasser le sol dans un coin.

D'abord surpris, Arthur se rappela que son frère l'avait réveillé dans la nuit, détrempé, avant de se coucher tout habillé. Le souvenir restait cependant flou, et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui s'était passé.

Il fit finalement taire son réveil, et sortit du lit. Le froid qui régnait dans la chambre le fit frissonner et regretter de s'être levé, ce qui ne fut qu'amplifié par sa migraine. Mais il ne se recoucha pas. Il avait cours aujourd'hui, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer un jour d'école juste parce qu'il avait un peu mal à la tête. Alors il se prépara en silence. Son réveil n'avait certes pas réveillé Allistor, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il ramassa ses affaires de cours, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son aîné, et quitta la chambre. Comme d'habitude, le couloir était silencieux, et personne ne semblait réveillé. Kate disait qu'il se levait beaucoup trop tôt. Peut-être, mais il ne voulait pas être en retard au lycée, et il y avait beaucoup trop de gens qui arrivait en même temps. C'était suffisamment le bordel en journée, pas la peine d'avoir à supporter la foule dès le matin.

Il descendit tranquillement au réfectoire et alla chercher quelque chose à manger, saluant du même coup les cuisinières.

-Ton frère dort toujours ? demanda l'une d'elle, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année qui était là depuis deux ans.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Quelque peu surprit, Arthur fronça les sourcils. Allistor ne s'était jamais levé très tôt, il était même plutôt du genre à prendre son petit déjeuner vers onze heures.

-Juste pour savoir ! assura-t-elle avec un sourire terriblement faux.

Toujours aussi sceptique, Arthur la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant d'aller s'assoir. Bizarre… Il y avait quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant, c'était évident. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec son réveil forcé tôt ce matin ? Quoique, plus il y pensait plus il doutait que ça ait vraiment eu lieu… Beaucoup trop flou.

Il cessa de réfléchir, son mal de tête ne l'aidant absolument pas à trouver une explication logique. Il verrait ça plus tard. Il termina rapidement son bol de thé, avala bon gré mal gré une tranche de pain, et quitta le réfectoire encore désert. Il n'était pas en retard, c'était déjà ça. Il ouvrit son sac le temps de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis quitta le foyer qui commençait tout juste à se réveiller.

Il pleuviotait légèrement au dehors, ce qui était en soit une bonne nouvelle : il avait la flemme de retourner prendre un parapluie. Cependant, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à l'évolution de la météo au cours de la journée. Il allait sûrement se prendre une bonne averse sur la gueule en rentrant le soir. Les yeux un peu vitreux, il s'efforça de se repasser son cours de sciences en boucle pour être sûr de bien le connaître. Il avait un gros devoir de deux heures aujourd'hui, et il était hors de question qu'il le rate. Mais son mal de tête n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche… Ce n'était même pas comme s'il avait des heures de libres pour faire une sieste dans la journée.

Il effectua le trajet qui le séparait du bus dans une espèce de transe, et attendit deux petites minutes que le gros véhicule arrive. Le chauffeur lui adressa un petit sourire et le regarda s'installer avant de démarrer. Il avait l'impression de vivre au ralentit et dans une espèce de dimension parallèle, ne se rendant que trop peu compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et ce mal de tête qui ne le laissait pas en paix…. Si ça continuait, il allait recracher tripes et boyaux avant la fin de la journée, voire même avant la pause du midi.

Il réussit à reconnaitre son arrêt avant que le bus ne reparte, et il descendit in extremis, se prenant une brusque bourrasque de vent dans la figure au passage. Un jour il penserait à prendre une écharpe… Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et traina des pieds jusqu'aux grilles de son lycée. Comme chaque matin, très peu d'élèves étaient déjà arrivés, et personne ne lui prêta attention lorsqu'il traversa le parking. Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment principal, dont le hall était tout aussi glacial que l'extérieur. Il avisa la rangé de casier à sa droite, et malgré son mal de tête, réussit à se remémorer son emploi du temps. A priori, il avait tous ses cahiers dans son sac. Les cours ne commençant que dans une bonne demi-heure, il se traina à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'en serait d'ailleurs jamais sorti, mais il ne voulait pas manquer de cours, mal de crâne ou non. Lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte de son espace de travail, il eut la bonne surprise de ne trouver aucun dossier sur son bureau. Il ne savait pas trop si ce fait à lui seul permettait de qualifier sa journée de « bonne »…

.

Ca faisait un mal de chien… En fait, Gilbert n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà ressenti un truc pareil. Okay, ça faisait un moment maintenant qu'il avait le bras explosé, et il avait eu tout le temps de mesurer la douleur que ça représentait, mais lorsqu'il était paumé en plein milieu des bois, il pouvait encore se concentrer sur autre chose. Comme « est-ce que l'écorce de l'arbre était comestible », ou « comment il allait s'y prendre pour trouver de la flotte », ou encore « est-ce qu'il était capable de se redresser et de baisser son froc pour pisser ». Mais là, allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, avec un verre d'eau à proximité et un bol de soupe sous les yeux, il pouvait difficilement détourner son attention de son bras maintenu par un écharpe. Pierce avait d'abord opté pour un plâtre, avant de finalement lui mettre une attelle et d'appeler l'hôpital pour qu'un médecin vienne jeter un coup d'œil. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il était là, la vieille femme ne lui avait pas spécialement gueulé dessus, ou même fait de réflexion désagréable. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment adressé la parole.

Les dents serrées, l'albinos attrapa sa grande cuillère et touilla machinalement son potage. Il était encore gelé, et ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche. Mais Pierce avait été très claire : il avait l'interdiction formelle de bouger tant que le médecin ne serait pas passé. Pourtant, il devait puer la sueur à des kilomètres…

On toqua à la porte, et l'albinos jeta un coup d'œil au battant encore clos. Il se foutait pas mal de qui cela pouvait être. Soit le médecin, qui allait à coup sûr vouloir lui plâtrer le bras, soit Kate qui allait lui faire la morale, soit Elizabeta qui allait lui fracasser le crâne avec sa poêle. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Allistor devait encore être en train de dormir à cette heure-là, aucune chance que ce soit lui. Et de toute façon, même si ça avait été le cas, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de le voir. Il ne voulait voir personne, après réflexion.

-Entrez.

Gilbert laissa son regard dériver sur son bol. Il avait putain de mal au bras… C'était insupportable… La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité lui tordait l'estomac depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avaler une seule gorgée de soupe. Pourtant, il avait la dalle. Vraiment. Il se força à porter la cuillère à sa bouche, et avala précautionneusement. C'était chaud… Ca faisait du bien.

-Gilbert ?

L'albinos jeta un coup d'œil à Kate, qui s'avançait vers son lit. Il déglutit lourdement et reprit son touillage. Seigneur, il n'avait jamais voulu autant disparaitre de la surface de la planète…

-Comment tu te sens ?

Surprit par la question, Gilbert releva brusquement la tête.

-Qu… Quoi… ?

-Comment tu te sens ? répéta patiemment Kate en souriant doucement.

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit près de son lit. Définitivement, le Prussien ne comprendrait jamais cette femme…

-Ca… Ca peut aller, j'imagine… Enfin c'est moins pire que ce que ça pourrait être…

Kate lui prit sa cuillère des mains avec cette douceur maternelle qu'elle seule semblait posséder, et la remplit de soupe.

-Ton bras te fait mal ?

-Un peu… mentit-il.

Kate lui tendit la cuillère pleine de potage, et bien que gêné, il ouvrit la bouche et la laissa le nourrir. Pourquoi se sentait-il encore plus coupable maintenant… ?

-Je suis désolé… souffla-t-il après quelques cuillères.

-Je sais. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois vivant, et entier.

- _Scotty_ va se faire engueuler, hein ?

Kate gloussa, et reposa la cuillère dans le bol. Un jour, il faudrait qu'on lui explique comment elle faisait pour toujours être aussi gentille et ne jamais s'énerver…

-J'aurais une discussion avec lui, en effet.

-C'est de ma faute s'il est sorti… Alors soyez pas trop sévère avec lui, s'il vous plait…

-Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi. Allistor sait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait, et il savait ce qu'il risquait.

La vieille femme posa doucement sa main sur le front de Gilbert, et ramena ses cheveux blancs en arrière.

-Tu as un peu de fièvre… Tu devrais te reposer. Le médecin passera bientôt, et Elizabeta attend que tu sois à peu près en état pour te passer un savon.

-Je crois que je vais garder mon bras cassé pendant un moment… grommela-t-il en songeant aux coups de poêle qui l'attendait.

Kate rit simplement, et se leva. Immédiatement, l'albinos perdit le peu de bonne humeur qu'il venait de gagner, et il fixa son bol désormais presque vide. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de s'inventer des ascenseurs émotionnels comme ça…

-Gilbert… l'interpela Kate.

Le jeune adulte releva la tête vers la vieille femme, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait s'attendre à des reproches.

-Tu penseras à remercier Allistor, quand tu iras mieux. Et à aller rassurer Francis et Antonio.

Sous le coup de la pression, de la fatigue, de la culpabilité, Gilbert sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je le ferais, réussit-il à articuler, avant que les larmes ne roulent sur ses joues.

.

Plus le temps passait, plus Arthur avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par maudire le jour où il avait accepté que Matthias se mette à côté de lui en maths. Comment pouvait-on être aussi bavard, nom de Dieu ?! Même Gilbert était moins chiant !

-Matthias, si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule rapidement, je ne garantis pas que tu sortiras de ce cours en un seul morceau… gronda finalement l'Anglais, une main soutenant sa tête et l'autre agitant nerveusement son stylo.

Devant eux, la vielle professeur continuait d'écrire des suites de chiffres et de lettres plus ou moins compréhensible sans prêter attention au brouhaha qui régnait derrière elle. Elle avait l'habitude, de toute façon, tout comme Arthur, mais aujourd'hui, ce dernier n'était ni d'humeur ni en état de supporter un bordel pareil.

-Oh, relax Arty !

Le regard noir qu'il reçut en réponse suffit à rendre le sourire du Danois un peu plus crispé.

-Okay, pas de surnom, j'ai compris… Mais sérieusement mec, tu es beaucoup trop tendu !

-Et toi beaucoup trop con.

La sonnerie se déclencha au même moment, et sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention, Arthur se leva et remballa ses affaires. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide à sortir d'une salle de classe, mais étant donné que c'était sa dernière heure de cours et vu la façon dont sa tête le lançait, il préféra ne pas trainer. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'affaler sur son lit, et ne pas bouger jusqu'au lendemain.

Il bouscula Katyusha en sortant de la salle, et il eut tout juste le temps de s'excuser avant d'être absorbé par le flot d'élèves. Coincé, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement. Le bruit et le surplus de mouvements dans tous les sens lui donnaient d'autant plus envie de vomir, mais il se retint comme il put. Il allait bientôt rentrer au foyer. Bientôt, il serait au calme. Il devait juste passer à son bureau avant… Juste…

Une main lui enserra soudain le poignet et le tira sur le côté, lui faisant traverser un amas de bras et de sac qui était sur son chemin.

-Attrapé, _Prez_ !

Cette voix…

-Alfred… grommela-t-il en se rétablissant à peu près sur ses pieds.

-Lui-même. Tu es prêt ?

Arthur le dévisagea quelques secondes, la tête vide. Prêt pour quoi ? Et où étaient-ils, déjà ? Il aperçut une rangée de casier par-dessus l'épaule de l'Américain, et en déduit qu'il avait réussi à atteindre le hall avant de se faire tirer hors de la masse d'élève par l'autre blond.

-Pour ?

-Pour venir regarder mon entrainement, bien sûr !

Oh merde… Il s'en rappelait, il avait promis à Alfred qu'il le regarderait ce soir… Son mal de tête sembla soudain décupler, et il porta une main à sa tempe tout en fermant les yeux un bref instant.

-J'avais oublié… grommela-t-il.

-J'ai cru voir. Mais je suis un héros, donc je ne t'en veux pas. Et je t'avais aussi dit de prendre un manteau, mais visiblement, ça non plus tu ne t'en souvenais pas.

Un large sourire fendait le visage de l'Américain, qui ne lâchait pas Arthur du regard. Mais bien vite, il prit une moue interrogatrice, et posa une main sur le front du plus petit.

-T'as pas l'air en forme…

L'Anglais s'écarta soudain, comme secoué par une décharge électrique. Un haut-le-cœur faillit le faire vomir, mais il réussit à ravaler la bile, et tenta de foudroyer l'autre garçon du regard.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Alfred leva les deux mains en signe de rédemption, et retrouva son sourire.

-Donc tu viens ?

Arthur aurait tout donné pour refuser et rentrer au foyer se coucher. Mais il avait promis, et il détestait revenir sur ses promesses. De toute façon, un entrainement ne durait pas éternellement… Il avait supporté une journée de cours, il pouvait bien tenir encore une petite heure.

-Très bien, je te suis, soupira-t-il.

Le sourire d'Alfred s'agrandit encore plus. Sur le coup, Arthur lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec un chiot. Conservant son visage blasé et passablement ennuyé, il le suivit hors du hall, se mêlant au flot d'élèves impatient de rentrer chez eux. Sur le parking, il aperçut Matthias, en grande discussion avec Berwald -le géant Suédois. Ou plutôt en plein monologue, puisque ledit Berwald ne lui répondait absolument pas, et semblait même s'en foutre royalement. Il crut également apercevoir Im Yong Soo, mais Alfred lui prit le poignet à ce moment-là, alors il n'était sûr de rien.

Le contact le fit presque sursauter, et il manqua de trébucher lorsque l'Américain commença à avancer, le trainant derrière lui. Pendant un bref instant, Arthur fixa cette main qui enserrait son avant-bras. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si cela le dérangeait ou pas.

-Il va pas tarder à pleuvoir, alors ça aurait été bien que t'ai une capuche… Oh, et on aura qu'à aller boire un truc après, comme hier. D'ailleurs, tu remarqueras que j'ai pas fait de connerie aujourd'hui. Et…

Il continua à papoter seul, et Arthur le suivit plus docilement qu'il n'aurait dû le faire. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre la parole, à lui dire qu'il devait rentrer directement après l'entrainement, qu'il n'avait même pas de quoi se payer un thé, et qu'il était vraiment trop fatigué pour rester… Depuis quand le voulait-il, d'ailleurs ? Il y avait de cela une semaine, il ne pouvait pas voir Alfred en peinture, et là, il allait assister à un de ses entrainements, il avait bu un thé en sa compagnie la veille… Seigneur, il avait trop mal au crâne pour y réfléchir…

Une bourrasque de vent le fit frissonner, et il pressa le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer par Alfred. Le bougre marchait beaucoup trop vite…

-Okay, t'as qu'à aller t'installer dans les gradins, je vais me changer !

Le stade situé juste derrière le lycée, qui était en fait le stade communal, se dressait devant eux, et Arthur resta quelques secondes à le regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il voulait dormir…

-Tiens, prend ça.

Un poids assez conséquent lui tomba sur les épaules, et il baissa la tête. La veste d'aviateur d'Alfred était désormais sur son dos, le col en fausse fourrure réchauffant agréablement son cou.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin… marmonna-t-il en amorçant un geste pour l'enlever.

-Trop tard !

Alfred détala vers les vestiaires, le laissant seul. Un profond soupire lui échappa, et il alla se laisser tomber sur un banc des gradins. Ce type allait le rendre dingue… Il ajusta le lourd manteau sur ses épaules et enfouit ses mains dans les manches. Il avait moins froid comme ça… Pendant de longues minutes, il détailla le stade en herbe synthétique, les lourds poteaux jaunes formant les buts de chaque côté du terrain, les lignes de différentes couleurs au sol, le ciel qui s'assombrissait, les vestiaires éclairés par un lampadaire… Bientôt, des conversations lui parvinrent, et il jeta un coup d'œil au local pour voir les joueurs sortirent. Ils étaient tous grands et assez massifs, bruyant. C'était presque comme si Alfred avait été cloné. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à repérer l'Américain, au milieu de ses coéquipiers. Il semblait dans son élément. En même temps, il paraissait à l'aise partout.

Arthur se blotti un peu plus dans le blouson qui n'était pas le sien en regardant les joueurs s'échauffer. Il ne connaissait absolument pas les règles du football américain, aussi pressentait-il qu'il allait rapidement être largué. Et il avait terriblement envie de vomir… Pendant un bref instant, il avait cru que sa migraine s'était calmée, mais le simple fait d'y avoir repensé avait déclenché une série de haut-le-cœur à peine contrôlable. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir… ? Dire qu'à cette heure-ci, il aurait pu être en route pour le foyer, presque arrivé même… Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, juste pour essayer de se calmer. Juste pour sentir son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Juste pour sentir la brûlure de la bile dans sa gorge. Juste pour sentir à quel point il avait mal au crâne. Juste pour mesurer à quel point il était fatigué. Juste pour comprendre qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir faire semblant bien longtemps. Juste pour se rendre compte d'à quel point il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler son frère, Kate, Francis, peu importe qui, pourvu qu'on vienne le chercher et qu'on le ramène au foyer.

Juste pour ressentir son corps balloté dans un flot de douleur comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

.

-T'as une sale gueule.

Gilbert entrouvrit les yeux, et mis quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il crut entendre des pas s'approcher, mais étant encore un peu ensommeillé, il n'était sûr de rien.

-Tu douilles encore ?

Il fronça les sourcils, essaya de comprendre, et finit par tourner la tête. Il semblait presque faire nuit, dehors…

- _Scotty_ … ?

Nom de Dieu, il avait mal au crâne… Et chaud… Ou froid, il n'était pas sûr… C'était difficile de respirer, aussi… Une main se posa sur son front, et il referma les yeux.

-T'as de la fièvre…

Pierce avait dit un truc comme ça, elle aussi… Il rouvrit les yeux et essaya de se redresser, avant qu'une violente douleur dans le bras gauche ne l'arrête net et ne le fasse crier. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il ne fit rien pour arrêter les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Bouge pas, abruti.

La main sur son front se posa sur son épaule droite et le maintint contre le matelas. C'était qui déjà… ? Allistor… ? Il n'était même pas sûr… Les yeux vitreux, il dévisagea le rouquin comme s'il était un parfait étranger. Il le vit s'assoir à côté de lui sur le matelas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Tu gardes l'attelle combien de temps ?

Gilbert déglutit lourdement. Il avait soif… Ou pas… Il étouffait… Il essaya de se concentrer, de comprendre la question, de se rappeler de ce que le médecin avait dit…

-Un mois… murmura-t-il difficilement.

-Okay.

Il referma les yeux, et essaya de trouver de l'air frais. Il avait l'impression d'être couvert de sueur. C'était peut-être le cas. Il se sentait lourd. Lourd et en même temps vide. Comme si un grand creux s'était formé dans son ventre. Mais un creux qui pesait des tonnes. Il se sentait faible, aussi…

-Repose-toi. Je vais dire à Franny et Tonio que t'ai là, ils passeront sûrement te voir demain. En attendant… Fais rien de con.

Tout ce que Gilbert réussit à faire fut de gémir piteusement, serrant sa couverture à pleine main. Une main lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis une porte se ferma. Il était à nouveau seul.

.

Allistor referma aussi doucement que possible la porte de l'infirmerie, et soupira lourdement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la fièvre de Gilbert prenne ce genre de proportion. Il fallait admettre que le voir avec une attelle aussi imposante n'était pas spécialement rassurant. Machinalement, il porta une main à sa mâchoire, là où il l'albinos l'avait frappé avec son bout de bois. Il avait un petit bleu, rien de grave, c'était juste un peu désagréable. Il jeta un dernier regard à la porte, avant de remonter à l'étage. Il n'avait pas vu Francis et Antonio de la journée, étant donné qu'il avait dormis toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et qu'il avait passé le reste du temps à nettoyer le bordel qu'il avait foutu dans la chambre. Sans parler de Kate qui était venu lui faire une leçon de moral… Enfin c'était Kate, donc ça n'avait pas été très virulent, mais quand même.

Il frappa à la porte des deux compères de Gilbert, les mains enfouit dans les poches de son jean. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire. Il n'était pas certain que le Prussien veuille que ses deux amis sachent qu'il avait voulu acheter de la drogue. Mais ça allait être compliqué d'omettre ce détail…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et la tête d'Antonio apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

-Oh, c'est toi…

L'hispanique se décala et ouvrit plus grand la porte pour le laisser entrer. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre seulement troublée par la lampe de chevet d'Antonio. Allistor comprit rapidement pourquoi : Francis était sur son lit, endormi sous les couvertures, un cahier de cours grand ouvert par terre.

-Il était crevé, alors je le laisse dormir un peu avant d'aller manger, expliqua doucement Antonio en retournant sur son lit. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Gilbert…

Allistor n'était pas dupe, l'Espagnol avait beau avoir le teint mate, ses cernes étaient quand même visibles. Francis était loin d'être le seul inquiet ici.

-C'est justement pour ça que je suis là.

Antonio lui jeta un regard surprit et interrogateur.

-Comment ça ?

Bon… Maintenant il allait falloir qu'il se force à ne pas trop en dire, et à être clair… Chose pour laquelle il était terriblement nul en temps normal…

-Gilbert est à l'infirmerie. Et il dort, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que l'hispanique amorçait déjà un mouvement pour se ruer hors de la pièce. Pour le moment, il a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos, donc il vaut mieux que vous alliez le voir demain.

Antonio serra les poings, passa d'Allistor à Francis, avant d'hocher la tête et de se rassoir sur son lit. Le rouquin n'aimait pas trop être pris de haut, mais vu que le lit de l'Espagnol était en hauteur, il pouvait difficilement faire autrement… Il allait essayer de se canaliser, pour une fois, il y avait plus grave dans la vie… Comme le bras cassé de Gilbert, par exemple.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Où il était ?

-Le bras gauche pété, et un sacré cocard. Pas mal de fièvre, aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il doit se reposer. A priori, il doit garder son attelle un mois.

-Et où il était ? insista Antonio.

-Dans la forêt… marmonna Allistor. C'est assez compliqué, et c'est pas à moi de t'expliquer. S'il veut t'en parler, il te le dira quand il sera en état de le faire, en attendant… Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Ca se voyait que l'Espagnol était frustré. Allistor aurait sûrement été dans le même état à sa place. Mais il hocha la tête, et ne posa pas plus de question.

-Je te laisserai prévenir Franny, quand il sera réveillé.

- _No problema._

Allistor fit demi-tour, et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Il était presque vingt heures et demi, et pourtant, pas de trace d'Arthur. Il fronça les sourcils, et serra les poings. Il en avait un peu marre que tout le monde disparaisse… Il s'approcha de la table de chevet de son frère, et en ouvrit le tiroir. Deux livres étaient poussés dans un coin, et un trieur prenait le reste de la place. Il le sortit, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : l'emploi du temps du blond. On était mardi, donc il finissait… A dix-huit heure. Il aurait dû être rentré depuis au moins une heure. Il referma sèchement le porte-document et le remis à sa place, avant d'inspecter la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Mais vraiment…

-Fais chier… !

Il attrapa sa lourde veste en cuir, enfila ses rangers usées, et quitta la pièce au pas de course. Cette fois, il allait prévenir Kate. Il ne tenait pas à se faire engueuler deux fois en une journée. Il fit irruption dans le salon, tendu au maximum, et il devait avoir l'air vraiment menaçant, puisqu'il perçu les regards effrayés des enfants les plus jeunes. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les gosses, de toute façon…

-Kate ? demanda-t-il.

-Dans son bureau… bredouilla une gamine d'une dizaine d'années.

Il ressortit aussi prestement qu'il était arrivé, et manqua de percuter Elizabeta. Son jour de chance, visiblement.

-Allistor, qu'est-ce que… commença la brune, surprise.

-Je vais chercher Arthur, la coupa-t-il. Si Kate demande où je suis.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et couru presque jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il pleuvait des cordes, dehors, ce qui lui rappela la nuit dernière. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas l'albinos qu'il cherchait, mais son frère. Et au moins, il savait la direction à prendre.

-Attend, Allistor, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je reviens.

Il referma derrière lui et couru jusqu'au portail du foyer. Il n'y voyait pas à cent mètres, et cette fois la lune n'était même pas suffisamment présente pour éclairer un minimum le chemin. Il serra les dents, agressé par le vent, la pluie, et plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. D'habitude, il s'en foutait qu'Arthur rentre plus tard. Mais il était à cran, à cause de Gilbert entre autres, et il avait besoin de savoir son frère non loin de lui. Simple réflexe. Ou peut-être était-ce l'instinct.

Il trottina sur la route détrempée, veillant à ne pas déraper dans le fossé, les yeux plissés pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Il ramenait régulièrement ses cheveux roux en arrière, et il grelottait furieusement. Il aurait dû prendre un parapluie. Quel con.

.

Arthur descendit du bus avec la sérieuse impression qu'il allait rendre tripes et boyaux, s'affaler sur le bas-côté, et attendre gentiment que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Il avait tellement mal au crâne qu'il se sentait tanguer. Il allait finir par se casser la gueule, pas possible autrement. Mais il avait assisté à l'entrainement d'Alfred jusqu'à la fin. Il n'avait peut-être pas été conscient tout du long, et il n'avait toujours rien compris aux règles, mais au moins il l'avait fait, donc l'Américain ne pourrait plus le faire chier avec ça. Bon, ça ne valait peut-être pas le coup de se retrouver dans cet état, mais tant pis…

Il serra plus fermement l'anse de son sac, et entreprit de rentrer. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avancer dans le bon sens, mais tant pis. Il faisait froid. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà eu aussi froid de toute sa vie. Et la pluie s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, coulant le long de sa nuque, traversant sa veste d'uniforme et sa chemise aussi facilement que s'il avait été nu. Ca cognait tellement dans sa tête qu'il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il se sentait tout chose. Ses jambes faiblissaient à chaque pas, et son estomac semblait remonter doucement dans sa gorge.

N'y tenant plus, il se laissa tomber à genoux, tout juste assez lucide pour s'orienter vers le fossé, et il y vomit. Sa bile était tellement acide qu'il se sentit immédiatement plus connecté à la réalité. Il redressa fébrilement son sac pour que les papiers à l'intérieur ne soient pas trempés, tout en continuant de rendre son repas. La pluie s'intensifia encore, comme pour l'enfoncer dans le sol et l'empêcher de bouger. Il tremblait si fort qu'il aurait pu claquer des dents si sa bouche n'avait pas été occupée à faire autre chose. Chaque haut-le-cœur en entrainait un autre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué de vomir. Il sentait sa conscience diminuer, sentait son corps basculer légèrement en avant. Pourtant, il ressentait encore clairement le bitume rêche et glacial sous ses mains et ses jambes, la pluie qui mordait sa chaire, ses cheveux trempés qui tombaient sur son front… Et la douleur qui semblait à la fois moins présente et à la fois plus vive…

Il toussa une première fois, entre deux vomissements, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que c'était finit, qu'il allait pouvoir se remettre en marche. Avant de sentir la bile remonter le long de sa gorge. Il se pencha à nouveau en avant, recrachant le liquide plus âcre encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il allait être coincé ici encore un petit bout de temps…

Il fut soudain ébloui par des phares, mais il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se dire qu'il allait finir écrasé, ainsi agenouillé sur la route. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut plisser les yeux à l'extrême, et vomir encore un très mince filet de bile.

Ses cheveux furent soudain ramenés en arrière, et une main assez grande se posa sur son front dans le même temps.

-Ca va mon garçon ?

Il ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Il savait qu'il pleurait, et il était secoué de sueurs froides. Il voulait rentrer. Se coucher, et qu'enfin la douleur disparaisse.

-Allez lève toi mon grand… T'habite dans le coin ?

Un vague gémissement passa ses lèvres, et il laissa l'étranger le hisser sur ses jambes. Il chancela, à bout de force, sanglotant faiblement.

-Tu dois venir du foyer… Allez vient, je te ramène chez toi. T'as plus envie de vomir ?

A peine conscient, Arthur se laissa trainer en bredouillant un « non » entrecoupé de hoquets. Il se sentait tellement faible… Bientôt, il fut assis sur ce qui semblait être un siège, et un bruyant grondement de moteur vint agresser ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas une voiture, ça… Mais il était au sec… Il essaya de cerner un peu mieux son entourage. Son sac de cours était à ses pieds, et l'habitacle du véhicule tout poussiéreux. Les phares de l'engin éclairaient loin devant eux, à travers le rideau de pluie. C'était un tracteur. Un grand tracteur bleu foncé. L'homme à côté de lui devait avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'année, son crâne était couvert par un bonnet, et ses yeux gris métallique brillaient d'une certaine joie de vivre mêlé à une sagesse indéniable. Il était assez imposant, après réflexion. Pas empâté, son corps avaient dû être endurci par des années à travailler la terre. Il enclencha un levier et le tracteur se mit doucement en route, cahotant légèrement et produisant plus de bruit qu'il n'était nécessaire d'en faire.

-Tu viens bien du foyer, hein ? T'es un gamin à Kate ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, incapable de faire mieux. Au moins, ses sanglots s'étaient calmés… Il ferma les yeux, laissant le fermier le ramener. En temps normal, il ne lui aurait pas fait confiance, mais il était loin, très loin d'être dans un état normal. Il se sentit flotter quelques instants, peut-être quelques minutes, avant que deux bras forts ne l'agrippe avec une certaine douceur. Même à ce moment-là, il ne put vraiment réagir, à peine conscient de ce qui se passait.

-Faites gaffe, il est vachement pâle, le bonhomme.

Le moteur ronronnait toujours non loin de lui, mais la pluie l'agressait à nouveau. Il se blottit contre la personne qui le portait. Peu importait qui c'était, au fond.

-Il a gerbé, un peu plus loin. Et son sac est là.

-Merci de l'avoir ramené jusqu'ici.

-Y'a pas de quoi mon gars. Ramène-le au chaud.

Le moteur s'emballa, avant de reprendre un rythme régulier et de s'éloigner. Arthur se laissa complètement aller, grelottant de froid, de fatigue, avec une seule envie : se coucher dans son lit.

-Dans quel état tu t'es mis…

-Mal à la tête, pigna-t-il difficilement.

Il se sentit balloté alors qu'on le portait, mais il ne protesta pas et essaya simplement de dormir, même si c'était pour le moment impossible.

-D'abord Gilbert et maintenant toi… Vous faites un concours de celui qui me fera le plus chier ?

Arthur ne répondit pas, et s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à la veste trempée contre laquelle il était pressé. Il aurait reconnu cette odeur n'importe où… Celle de son frère…

-Pourquoi… T'es là… ?

-Parce que tu es un casse-couille de première.

L'Anglais ne rétorqua rien. Il était presque heureux que Allistor soit là. Mais en même temps, il était tellement à bout que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, il aurait été heureux aussi. Même ce chieur de Matthias. Son frère rajusta sa prise sur lui, et le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence seulement troublé par la pluie qui redoublait d'effort pour les ralentir. Bientôt, il fut au sec, mais la lumière beaucoup trop vive du hall d'entrée lui fit terrer son visage contre le torse d'Allistor.

-Vous voila ! Comment va-t-il ?! Il est malade ?

Ca c'était Elizabeta…

-Juste mal au crâne. Je le monte dans la chambre.

-Il devrait voir miss Pierce, il est…

-Il a juste besoin d'un bon plumard et de silence, trancha Allistor en reprenant sa marche.

Lorsqu'il gravit les escaliers, Arthur sentit son estomac recommencer à se tordre en réponse au ballotement, et il fit de gros efforts pour ne pas se remettre à vomir. Il avait encore le goût de la bile dans la bouche, c'était suffisant pour ce soir… La lumière diminua soudainement, et Allistor le reposa par terre. Il tenait à peine debout. Jamais ses jambes n'avaient semblé aussi incapable de la porter. Seule une petite lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce, qu'il reconnut comme étant sa chambre.

-Je dégage juste tes fringues, et après tu te couches.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Allistor commençait déjà à lui enlever sa veste. Il avait abandonné le sac de cours près de la porte, se moquant bien de la flotte qui ruisselait sur le parquet. Il défit avec une certain aisance sa cravate, puis s'énerva sur les boutons de sa chemise. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le reste de l'hématome qui s'était formé à la suite des coups qu'il avait pris, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait laissé sa serviette ici après sa douche. Sans vraiment lâcher Arthur du regard, il la récupéra, et la posa sur la tête de son cadet pour lui sécher les cheveux un minimum. Il frotta avec une certaine douceur, craignant d'aggraver sa migraine, puis il défie le bouton de son pantalon. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, mais Arthur n'était vraiment pas en état de se débrouiller seul…

Il mit ses caprices stupides de côté, et laissa son frère en boxer.

-Enfile un t'shirt, avant. Tu vas te les cailler, sinon.

Arthur le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il devait courir un kilomètre sous la pluie. Sans vraiment s'en préoccuper, il ouvrit à la hâte un tiroir de sa commode, et déplia un t'shirt gris.

-Ca va faire l'affaire… grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Il revint vers Arthur et l'aida à enfiler le vêtement, avant de le guider vers son lit. Le petit blond s'affala littéralement dessus, grelottant et gémissant.

-Fous-toi sous la couette, abruti… marmonna l'Ecossais en soulevant légèrement son frère pour tirer le drap.

Une fois le garçon bien installé, Allistor posa précautionneusement une main sur son front. Si lui aussi lui faisait un pique de fièvre… Et il était putain de pâle. Au moins autant que Gilbert. Parcouru de frissons, aussi.

-Je vais te chercher une bouillotte… finit-il par murmurer.

Il se redressa et quitta la pièce rapidement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait. Quelque part, il avait l'impression qu'il avait suffisamment fait le con. Il n'était plus immature au point de laisser Arthur se démerder alors qu'il était malade. Peut-être était-ce parce que Gilbert lui avait fait remarquer à quel point il était puéril à traiter son frère de la sorte… Il ne pouvait toujours pas blairer le blond, pour diverses raisons, mais il pouvait au moins être un bon grand-frère pour une fois.

Il descendit à l'infirmerie, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Gilbert qui s'agitait faiblement dans son sommeil en gémissant. Pierce était assise derrière son bureau, guettant l'albinos du coin de l'œil, et son regard perçant se posa sur Allistor aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans la pièce.

-Oui ?

-Mon… Frère a besoin d'une bouillotte.

L'infirmière se leva, les sourcils froncés, et elle se dirigea vers une armoire.

-Malade ?

-Migraine.

-Il a pris des médicaments ?

-Si c'est le cas il les a vomis.

-Pas la peine de lui en donner d'autres alors, ça risquerait de finir de la même façon…

La vieille femme sortit finalement une bouillotte, et elle quitta la pièce. Certainement pour aller demander aux cuisinières de faire chauffer de l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Allistor s'approcha de Gilbert. Il était à moitié empêtré dans ses draps, mais ses mouvements étaient suffisamment réduits pour que son bras gauche ne bouge pas trop. Ses sourcils blancs comme ses cheveux étaient froncés, et son visage crispé en une expression de douleur. Il en avait marre de voir des gens malades autour de lui. D'abord Gilbert, puis Francis qui était à bout physiquement, maintenant Arthur…

Il ramena assez calmement les cheveux de l'albinos en arrière, et tendit correctement la couverture. Il était bouillant.

-C'est la fièvre qui le fait délirer, expliqua Pierce lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle aura baissé, il pourra dormir plus calmement.

-Ca va prendre combien de temps ?

-Difficile à dire. Ca peut durer un jour, deux, ou une semaine.

Elle lui tendit une bouillotte chaude, et jeta un coup d'œil à Gilbert.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour lui. D'ici deux ou trois jours, il devrait déjà aller beaucoup mieux.

Allistor hocha simplement la tête, en désespoir de cause. Il remercia vaguement l'infirmière, et remonta dans sa chambre. Arthur semblait presque endormi, mais ses tremblements le maintenaient éveillé. Le rouquin s'approcha silencieusement, et tira sur la couverture.

-C'est moi Arthur, souffla-t-il alors que son frère commençait à s'agiter faiblement.

Il plaça la bouillotte contre son torse. Comme il était roulé en boule, la chaleur se diffusait également sur ses cuisses et ses bras. De toute manière, le blond verrait par lui-même comment il voulait placer le récipient en caoutchouc. Il remit la couverture en place, et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Il hésita à éteindre sa lampe, et finit par la laisser allumer. Cela ne sembla pas gêner Arthur, qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Avec un soupire, Allistor se releva et prit des fringues sèches, avec la ferme intention d'aller prendre sa deuxième douche de la journée.

Arthur entendit la porte se refermer, et il pressa plus fermement ses mains glacées contre la bouillotte. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même, et dans un bref sursaut de raison, il se rappela que le lendemain, il était censé aller au café avec Alfred. Tout en sentant sa conscience s'estomper, il se remémora la façon dont l'Américain avait traversé le terrain à une vitesse ahurissante, plus tôt dans la soirée, pour marquer. Même s'il était une brêle en sport, il savait qu'Alfred était doué, vraiment. Pour un peu, il lui aurait presque fait aimer un minimum le sport… Ou au moins lui faire envie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, bonsoir, sachez déjà que j'ai un méga torticolis depuis hier matin, et que par conséquent j'ai passé une nuit des plus atroces. Mon niveau de fatigue atteignant des sommets, j'ai faillis ne pas sortir ce chapitre à temps ! Bon, en revanche, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai écris deux chapitre et demi cette semaine, peut-être même trois si je finis le 37 ce soir.**

 **Point important : Cette semaine, j'ai commencé à me dire que cette fiction était vraiment, vraiment très longue, genre là j'en suis à plus de 340 pages word, et 37 chapitres, en sachant que même si la partie deux est presque finie (c'est ce que je me dis depuis au moins huit chapitres...) et que la partie trois n'est pas très longue, ça va quand même faire pas mal de chapitres à la fin. Et du coup, en grosse pessimiste que je suis, je me suis dis "Sarah, ma vieille, ça commence à faire beaucoup, les gens ont pas envie de lire des fictions aussi longues". Oui, je m'engueule régulièrement seule, demandez à mon prof de maths, il a été témoin. Breeef, je commençais à désespérer sévèrement, mais... Eh beh, en grosse stalkeuse que je suis, je suis allée regarder les stats de cette fiction. Déjà, merci on à dépassé les 4000 vues ! Et ensuite... Bah je l'avais déjà dit, je crois, mais je suis lue à l'étranger (merci les gens), et déjà ça fait plaisir, mais en plus certains lecteurs étrangers m'ont ajoutés à leurs auteurs favoris, et cette fiction est dans leur favoris aussi, et... Bah ça m'a donné envie de continué. C'est un peu con, hein, mais on verra bien si vous continuez de suivre jusqu'à la fin. En tout cas merci beaucoup, genre beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira jusqu'à la fin.**

 **Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Guest : merci !**_

* * *

 **Rating : T voire M si personne sensible (rien de sanguinolent, hein)**

* * *

La pluie tombait drue quand Arthur quitta le foyer. Il avait finalement consenti à prendre un parapluie avec lui, ainsi qu'une écharpe, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de choper un méchant rhume. Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'il avait regardé l'entrainement d'Alfred, et tout autant de temps que son nez ne cessait de couler. Pour couronner le tout, il avait mal à la gorge, et depuis la veille, un peu de fièvre. Rien de suffisant pour aller voir Pierce, et encore moins pour manquer les cours, ceci étant dit. Il grimpa dans le bus lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta à son arrêt dans un crissement de pneus tout à fait désagréable, et il alla s'installer non loin de la porte. De larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, lui donnant des airs de zombie. Ses nuits étaient assez courtes à cause de ses quintes de toux, ce qui avait d'ailleurs poussé Allistor à aller dormir dans la chambre de Francis. Gilbert avait également réintégré sa propre chambre, et dormait tout aussi mal qu'Arthur à cause de son bras. En plus de ça, le blond devait faire face à une surcharge de travail, tant de la part des professeurs qu'à cause de son rôle de président du conseil des élèves.

Lorsque Arthur entra dans son bureau, une fois au lycée, il ne fut même pas surpris de découvrir quelques papiers froissés et pliés par terre, au pas de la porte. Ils avaient visiblement été glissé sous le battant. Comme chaque matin. C'était devenu habituel, maintenant. Et avant même de les avoir lu, il savait déjà ce que les missives de fortunes disaient. Il les ramassa tout de même et les jeta pêle-mêle sur son bureau. Il prit le temps de poser son sac et son parapluie avant de déplier un premier bout de papier. L'écriture ronde et appliquée semblait appartenir à une fille, comme quatre-vingt pourcents des messages qu'il recevait.

 _« Tu ne le mérites pas, sale connard ! Quelqu'un finira bien par avoir ta peau ! »_

Tellement prévisible… Il déplia les autres papiers le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas un message vraiment important, et il jeta le tout dans la poubelle. Il savait qui lui envoyait ces bouts de papier. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas que des menaces en l'air, qu'il finirait par se faire coincer à la fin des cours, et qu'on le passerait à tabac. Ca l'angoissait un peu, mais temps que tout cela n'allait pas plus loin que des menaces, il pouvait le supporter. Tout ça à cause d'Alfred… Enfin non, ce n'était bien évidemment pas de sa faute si sa bande de groupies se sentait délaissée parce qu'il passait du temps avec lui, mais tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'ils s'en étaient tenu à ne se voir que quand Arthur devait l'emmener à ses heures de colle. Mais il fallait toujours que tout soit beaucoup trop compliqué. Arthur avait fini par s'y habituer. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et regarda d'un œil morne la pile de dossier qui avait été posé sur son bureau. Il avait une petite demi-heure avant de commencer les cours, et aucune envie d'y aller. En plus de ça, il savait que lorsqu'il se lèverait, il aurait un nouveau vertige, comme c'était le cas depuis la veille. Machinalement, il posa sa main sur son front, en même temps qu'une quinte de toux lui irritait un peu plus gorge. Il avait l'impression qu'il était plus chaud que la veille… Ceci étant dit, il était fort probable que ce ne soit pas vrai, et il n'avait pas de thermomètre à portée de main. Si ça n'allait pas mieux le lendemain, il irait voir Pierce. Il pouvait bien tenir un jour de plus.

.

Allistor se réveilla plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il le savait, parce qu'il faisait encore presque nuit dehors. Il grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait fait exprès de changer de chambre pour pouvoir dormir, si ici aussi on l'en empêchait, il allait finir par pioncer dans le couloir. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'Antonio, à la même hauteur que le sien. L'hispanique était toujours là, un oreiller fermement appuyé sur sa tête, alors que son réveil sonnait pour ce qui devait être la quatrième fois.

-Putain de merde, Tonio, éteint ton téléphone !

Le regard du rouquin dériva vers Gilbert, juste en dessous d'Antonio, couché sur le dos. Son bras gauche reposait sur son torse, maintenu par une attelle bleue. Ses yeux étaient à peine entrouvert, soulignés de cernes virant au noir, et ses cheveux blancs un peu sales collaient à son front. Il avait visiblement encore très mal dormi. Francis était près de sa commode, une chemise à la main, et souriait en regardant Antonio tâtonner pour attraper l'appareil responsable du réveil de l'albinos.

-Tu vas finir par être en retard, Tonio, fit remarquer le Français en terminant d'enfiler son haut, qu'il boutonna consciencieusement. Et je ne compte pas t'attendre.

L'Espagnol se redressa avec peine dans son lit, son téléphone à la main et les cheveux totalement en bordel.

-On a le temps… marmonna-t-il finalement.

-Absolument pas. Allez, lèves-toi.

Le regard de Francis se dirigea ensuite vers Allistor, et il lui adressa un sourire penaud.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait le plus besoin de dormir, après tout, Gilbert était dans un bien pire état que lui. L'albinos avait d'ailleurs posé son bras valide sur ses yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais Allistor ne doutait pas qu'il en était incapable. Antonio descendit en faisant un boucan monstre, et marmonna quelques excuses. L'Ecossais ne savait plus s'il préférait dormir avec son frère ou avec ces trois idiots. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et passa une main dans ses cheveux certainement un peu moins en désordre que ceux d'Antonio. Il essaya d'ignorer le raffut que faisait l'hispanique en s'habillant, et tenta sans grand espoir de se rendormir. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé…

Au bout de ce qui devait être une grosse dizaine de minutes, Francis et Antonio quittèrent la chambre, et le rouquin entendit Gilbert soupirer bruyamment.

-Tu dors, _Scotty_ ?

-Ferme ta gueule.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

A nouveau, Allistor se redressa, et regarda Gilbert. Ce dernier était bel et bien réveillé, fixant les lattes du lit d'Antonio avec un mélange de fatigue et d'agacement.

-Tu douilles pas trop ? grommela finalement l'Ecossais.

-J'ai essayé de me retourner, cette nuit… C'était carrément pas une bonne idée…

Allistor grimaça. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de l'albinos, et qu'il aurait sûrement fait un truc de ce genre-là s'il avait été à sa place, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Prussien était quand même un peu con. Résigné à ne pas pouvoir se rendormir, il s'extirpa du lit qui n'était pas le sien, et descendit prudemment l'échelle.

-Tu comptes pioncer là encore longtemps ? demanda Gilbert, ayant lâché le matelas d'Antonio des yeux pour se concentrer sur le rouquin.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur arrête de recracher ses poumons. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir.

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas. Il avait finalement décidé qu'il allait arrêter de passer nerfs sur Gilbert. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli.

-Tu voudras te doucher ?

-Ouais, ça pourrait être pas mal… Je suis dégueu là…

-Je vais pas te dire le contraire.

-Toujours aussi aimable, _Scotty_ …

-Tu vas te démerder tout seul pour aller chercher ton p'tit dèj, si t'es pas content.

-Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus _awesome_ que je connaisse ?

-Pas la peine de faire ton lèche-cul…

Machinalement, Allistor mit la main sur un short et un t'shirt un peu délavé, qu'il enfila.

-Artie est déjà partit ?

-Ouais, je pense.

-Tu vas faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?

-Aucune putain d'idée. Peut-être aller faire un tour en ville.

Il ne put manquer la moue déçue de l'albinos, qui fut bien vite remplacée par un sourire terriblement forcé.

-Cool. Tu pourrais rejoindre Franny et Tonio, à la fin de leurs cours.

L'Ecossais haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête, mais après tout, ce n'était pas une idée stupide.

-Ouais, peut-être. Je te ramènerai un bouquin, ou un truc comme ça.

-Ca, c'est une _awesome_ idée.

Allistor réprima un léger sourire. Il savait que Gilbert se faisait chier comme un rat mort. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, sans compter Kate qui le maternait beaucoup trop. Dès qu'Elizabeta le voyait hors de sa chambre, c'était limite si elle ne l'assommait pas pour le ramener dans son lit. Si cela l'avait un peu amusé au début, il en avait rapidement eu marre. Il n'était pas hyperactif, mais il détestait ne rien faire.

-Je vais te chercher ton petit-dèj. En attendant, t'as qu'à préparer des fringues propres, on ira se doucher après.

Gilbert hocha la tête et se redressa avec son seul bras valide. Son cocard avait presque disparu, seul un arc de cercle restait noirâtre sous son œil droit, lui donnant presque des allures de boxeur. Avec un soupire, Allistor quitta la pièce. Le carrelage était glacial sous ses pieds, mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Il arpenta le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier, et manqua de percuter une jeune fille qui allait en sens inverse.

-Pardon, bredouilla-t-elle en freinant si brusquement qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière.

Allistor lui chopa le poignet avant qu'elle ne se mange la rambarde, et fronça les sourcils. Il faisait toujours peur aux gens, pour une raison ou pour une autre, et surtout aux filles…

-Gaffe, tu vas te péter un truc… marmonna-t-il en relâchant doucement son poignet.

Elle hocha bêtement la tête, osant à peine croiser son regard. Elle faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui, et il ne lui donnait pas plus de dix-sept ans. Il l'avait peut-être déjà vu dans le réfectoire… Ouais, ses cheveux bruns et longs lui disaient vaguement quelque chose… Elle tritura nerveusement la fleur rose coincée au-dessus de son oreille, et tenta un sourire maladroit.

-M… Merci…

Il haussa les épaules, et attendit patiemment qu'elle passe son chemin. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger. Peut-être qu'elle était encore trop choquée pour ça… Ou qu'elle était juste stupide. Ou fêlée. La plupart des filles qu'il connaissait l'étaient, de toute façon…

-Tu… Tu es Allistor, c'est ça ? bredouilla-t-il.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, l'Ecossais hocha la tête. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir déjà parlé, ni avoir parlé avec une quelconque fille du foyer autre que Kate, Elizabeta et Pierce. A la limite, que Gilbert soit connu, ça pouvait se comprendre, il passait difficilement inaperçu, mais lui…

-M… Moi c'est Mei…

-Ravi de l'apprendre.

Nom d'un chien il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça… La brune rougit légèrement, visiblement encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Bon… Il faudrait qu'il repasse pour la délicatesse et la politesse…

-Tu… T'es là depuis longtemps ?

Et il posait des questions beaucoup trop conne… Est-ce qu'il pouvait être plus ridicule que ça, sérieusement ?

-Ca… Ca fait deux ans…

Bon… Et maintenant quoi… ?

-Tu… Tu allais petit déjeuner, non ? Désolée de t'avoir retardé, je…

-Non, c'est bon. J'allais juste chercher la bouffe de Gilbert, de toute façon.

-Oh. Il va mieux ? Elizabeta a dit qu'il avait le bras cassé…

Mei se tourna légèrement, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, et Allistor commença à descendre quelques marches. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle le suivait, attendant une réponse qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fournir.

-Il se fait chier, et il douille toujours, mais c'est mieux, j'imagine.

Elle hocha la tête, tentant de paraitre compréhensive. A bien y regarder, la forme de son visage laissait penser qu'elle avait des origines asiatiques, mais à son absence d'accent, Allistor supposa qu'elle était soit arrivée en Angleterre quand elle était très jeune, comme Francis, soit qu'elle était née ici. Elle portait une longue robe rose pâle qui laissait à peine deviner ses chaussures, et ses amples manches dissimulaient ses mains. Elle était assez jolie. Un peu timide, mais agréable à regarder.

-T'as quel âge ? demanda-t-il sans y penser.

-Dix-neuf ans.

… Okay, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il revoie ses estimations d'âge.

-Mais je fais plus jeune, je sais. C'est les traits Asiatiques qui font ça.

-Ouais… Je t'aurais pas donné plus de dix-sept.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au réfectoire, où il récupéra l'habituel plateau que lui préparaient les cuisinières.

-Et tu ne vas pas en cours ?

-Je commence à treize heures, aujourd'hui, alors j'en profite. Et toi ?

Allistor grommela une réponse incompréhensible. Comment était-il censé expliquer que non seulement il n'avait pas continué ses études, mais qu'en plus trouver du travail était le cadet de ses soucis ?

Mei n'insista pas, et ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse. L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendu, et la jeune fille semblait plus à l'aise.

-Bon, et bah… A plus tard, tenta-t-elle alors qu'il s'arrêtait au premier étage.

-Ouais, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et disparu dans l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage des filles. Un peu chamboulé sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il revint dans la chambre de Gilbert, qui l'attendait, assis sur son lit.

-T'as fait un détour par le centre-ville ou quoi ? se plaignit-il. J'ai la dalle moi !

Sans un mot, Allistor posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet, et alla s'assoir sur le lit de Francis.

-T'as vu un fantôme ? demanda l'albinos, la bouche pleine.

-Nan… Tu connais Mei ?

-Heu… Ouais, je crois. J'ai déjà dû la croiser dans les couloirs, pourquoi ?

Allistor haussa les épaules. Au fond, il ne voulait pas expliquer. C'est également parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer qu'il ne dévoila pas à Gilbert ce qu'il comptait faire une fois en ville, et qu'il « l'abandonna lâchement » en milieu d'après-midi. De toute manière, cela aurait été un peu délicat de raconter au Prussien qu'il voulait trouver une fille, peu importe laquelle, et essayer de coucher avec elle. Déjà, il n'avait aucune putain d'idée de comment il allait s'y prendre pour trouver une nana qui accepterait, et ensuite, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout si par miracle il en trouvait une. Il ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais depuis la soirée où il avait failli commencer quelque chose se rapprochant d'un rapport sexuel avec cette fille (il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, mais ce n'était pas très grave), il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il avait besoin de réessayer. Qu'il avait même _envie_ de le faire. De réussir à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il se savait foncièrement incapable de s'engager dans une relation durable, ce qui limitait ses chances de trouver une fille qui accepterait de coucher avec lui comme ça, sans aucune raison. S'il avait eu de l'argent à gaspiller, il se serait cherché une prostituée, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il prit un bus, sans savoir à quel arrêt il voulait descendre, et essaya d'élaborer un plan qui tiendrait un peu plus la route que tout ceux qu'il avait eu avant. Il était trop tôt pour qu'il espère trouver une boîte de nuit ouverte, et il doutait que faire la tournée des bars l'aiderait, pas à cette heure, du moins… Cela dit, il pouvait attendre. Il n'avait qu'à trainer un peu, et tenter sa chance quand la nuit serait tombée. Il était majeur, Kate n'avait techniquement rien à dire. S'il réussissait son coup, il trouverait quelqu'un qui veuille bien de lui, et il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle paye la chambre. Il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre le bus en sens inverse le lendemain matin.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas découcher. Il n'avait prévenu personne, Elizabeta allait lui exploser la gueule quand il rentrerait, et il laissait Gilbert seul, mais il s'en foutait. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Il était adulte, il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Certes, il serait bien dans la merde si Kate décidait de le foutre à la porte, mais il savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. Elle serait certainement déçue, mais il savait qu'elle avait déjà moins d'estime pour lui que pour Arthur, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Et toute cette colère qu'il gardait en lui depuis trop longtemps avait besoin de s'évacuer. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de se vider la tête, de contrôler sa vie, il voulait se sentir vivant, et transgresser toutes les lois qu'on lui avait imposé. Peut-être qu'il voulait se foutre en l'air, aussi, à sa manière. Si c'était la seule façon pour qu'il arrête de penser à son bâtard de père, à la façon dont il avait ruiné sa vie, à Arthur qui semblait réussir partout où lui avait échoué…

Alors il descendit dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas, alla vite fait à la librairie pour trouver un bouquin à Gilbert, et se mit à la recherche d'un bar. Peu importe s'il était trop tôt, il n'avait qu'à boire un peu en attendant de trouver quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas énormément de fric sur lui, et il s'était juré de ne pas tout claquer, mais au diable ses promesses, elles n'engageaient que lui. Il dégota un bar qui faisait l'angle entre deux rues pouilleuses, et alla s'installer au bar. Peu importe à quoi ressemblait l'endroit, au fond. Le barman lui jeta un regard peu avenant, mais Allistor s'en foutait.

-J'te sers quoi ?

-Whisky.

-Avec de l'eau ?

Le regard meurtrier que lui envoya le rouquin sembla convenir au quadragénaire, qui sourit en coin et sortit un verre. Allistor en profita pour balayer la petite salle du regard. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, un vieil homme affalé dans un coin (enfin peut-être pas si vieux que ça, après réflexion), et un mec visiblement un peu paumé qui regardait par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme toi viens foutre ici ?

-C'est quoi, un gars comme quoi ? gronda Allistor en reportant toute son attention sur le barman.

L'homme haussa les épaules, et posa son verre devant le rouquin.

-C'est assez rare de voir de nouvelles têtes. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ?

-Je cherche une nana.

Allistor n'avait pas eu le cran de mentir. Déjà, il n'en voyait pas la nécessité. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait presque senti qu'il valait mieux être honnête. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

-Une nana, hein…

Le barman posa ses coudes sur le faux bois du comptoir, et le dévisage longuement. Tellement longuement que Allistor finit par sentir monter une certaine colère en lui.

-Y'a pas beaucoup de gonzesses qui viennent ici. Et je présume que t'es pas là juste pour leur payer un verre.

-Nan.

Le quadragénaire soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnant.

-J'peux te filer une chambre, pour le reste tu te démerdes.

D'un vague mouvement de tête, Allistor le remercia, et il but une première gorgée de whisky, appréciant la brûlure caractéristique de l'alcool qui réchauffait sa gorge.

-T'es un drôle d'animal, toi, commenta le barman après quelques temps. Rarement vu des types comme toi.

Le rouquin avisa l'homme avachit sur sa table, visiblement ivre mort, et se dit qu'il préférait être un « drôle d'animal » plutôt qu'un pochtron comme lui. Un violent frisson de dégoût le parcouru, et une haine farouche commença à naitre en lui. Ce type, ça aurait pu être son père s'il n'avait pas été buté quelques années plus tôt.

-Tiens, mon gars, regarde donc qui v'là…

Décrochant son regard du soulard, Allistor tourna la tête vers la porte, et sa fureur descendit de quelques crans. Une fille d'une vingtaine d'année poussa la porte, juchée sur ses talons aiguilles qui devait certainement lui faire très mal aux chevilles. Ses cheveux châtains avaient été lissé avec soin, son visage était savamment maquillé, et ses fringues mettaient volontairement son corps en valeur. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard, avant de s'approcher du comptoir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle était plate, et ses hanches étaient un peu plus larges que celle de la fille avec qui il avait failli coucher à cette stupide soirée.

-Un mojito, s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite, miss.

Elle se hissa sur le tabouret à côté d'Allistor, et lui sourit en coin. Bon… Il n'avait certes pas fréquenté énormément de filles dans sa vie, mais il n'était pas con au point de ne pas savoir ce que ce genre d'attitude signifiait. Il lui adressa un simple signe de tête, et se concentra sur son whisky. Il savait qu'elle le regardait, et il la laissa faire son manifester d'intérêt quelconque. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, mais ça avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, commença-t-elle en ramenant ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un mouvement très calculé.

-Parce que c'est la première fois que je viens.

Elle gloussa, et remercia le barman lorsqu'il posa son verre devant elle, sans pour autant réellement lâcher Allistor du regard. Ils passèrent quelques longues minutes sans parler, à juste se jeter des regards en coin, tant et si bien qu'une douce lumière orangée éclairait désormais le bar. Finalement, la jeune femme se leva, et ouvrit son sac.

-Je paye pour vous, marmonna Allistor en se levant aussi.

Le barman sourit en coin, et donna la note à l'Ecossais. Ca va, il s'était attendu à un montant plus élevé… Il remarqua non sans une certaine satisfaction que la jeune femme l'attendait patiemment. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite sur le trottoir, et Allistor enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Et maintenant, comme devait-il s'y prendre ?

-Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Bon… Pas la peine de se poser ce genre de question, visiblement.

-Chez toi.

.

Allistor n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans un appartement tout juste assez grand pour une seule personne. Tout ce qui lui important, pour le moment, c'était la jeune femme allongée sous lui, qu'il avait entreprit de déshabiller. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas peur, il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre, mais quelque part, le faire dans une chambre, sur un lit, le rassurait. Et il avait un total contrôle de la situation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se faisait dominer, alors tout allait bien…

-T'as jamais fait ça avant, hein ?

La question le prit légèrement de court, et il se rembrunit. Est-ce qu'elle allait se foutre de sa gueule ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules autant que sa position le permettait, et sourit malicieusement.

-Pour rien.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes, et s'appropria les lèvres du rouquin. Il avait fini par s'y habituer, et même par apprécier le contact. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme, passèrent sur son ventre, et effleurèrent son soutien-gorge d'une horrible couleur rose fluo. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle était loin d'avoir un tour de poitrine avantageux, mais il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que son plan marche aussi bien…

Un long frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il sentit sa partenaire d'un soir lui retirer son t'shirt, et il dû faire un effort non négligeable pour ne pas avoir de mouvement de recul.

-Eh beh… T'as de sacrées marques…

Elle effleura du bout des doigts les multiples cicatrices qui ornaient son torse, et apposa un baiser sur l'une d'elle. Allistor la laissa faire, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr d'apprécier ce genre de contact. De manière général, il haïssait ses cicatrices, et détestait qu'on y touche. D'un mouvement rageur, il fit descendre la jupe de la jeune femme, et la balança avec le reste de leur fringues. La suite était beaucoup plus vague. Il se rappelait de l'avoir embrassé, d'avoir terminé de la déshabiller, de l'avoir laissé le toucher… Il se rappelait avoir ravalé la peur et les mauvais souvenirs, avoir passé ses nerfs sur la jeune femme en mordant ses épaules et en malmenant un peu son corps. Elle avait sorti un préservatif de son sac à main, il l'avait caressé du mieux qu'il pouvait, et le reste de la nuit n'avait été que grognement de plaisir, respirations précipitées et l'intense sensation de plaisir et de satisfaction. Passée la première pénétration, Allistor avait rapidement pris de l'assurance, et estimait avoir fait suffisamment bien les choses pour que sa partenaire n'ait plus de voix le lendemain. Par moment, il ne pensait à rien, il laissait juste son corps agir à sa guise, à d'autre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il venait de vaincre son père, en quelque sorte.

-J'en… J'en peux plus…

Avec un grognement rauque, Allistor posa ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme qui s'accrochait fiévreusement à ses épaules, et l'aida à continuer ses mouvements. Il était bien calé contre les oreillers, sa partenaire assise sur lui, et ce sentiment de puissance grandissant lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi épuisé, cela dit… Il apposa ses lèvres sur le cou déjà marqué de la jeune femme et y laissa un nouveau suçon, qui suffit à la faire crier. A la façon dont elle se resserra soudain autour de son membre, il devina qu'elle venait de jouir, et il ne tarda pas à suivre. Elle retomba mollement contre lui, et il ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-Putain… Pour un puceau… Tu t'en sors pas mal…

Allistor ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa rouler sur le côté, ses cheveux châtains désormais en désordre s'éparpillant sur l'oreiller. Le rouquin resta quelques instants immobile, concentré sur son souffle encore désordonné, puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il venait de trouver un exutoire terriblement efficace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yosh ! Toujours pas de retard, bah putain, ça tient du miracle toute cette histoire... On a dépassé les 3 300 vues, en vrai je me rend pas bien compte de ce que c'est, mais c'est un grand nombre !**

 **Je suis... En burnout, sinon c'est pas drôle, et j'ai eu une semaine très chargée, donc je n'ai quasiment rien écrit, mais promis, je vais essayer de finir au moins le chapitre 37 aujourd'hui. Et puis... Rien d'autre à dire, donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, merci de continuer à me lire, et à la semaine prochaine ! Bye~**

* * *

Gilbert regarda les lattes du lit d'Antonio, dont l'image lui était désormais si familière que même les yeux fermés il aurait été capable de situer la moindre rainure. Il était déjà neuf heures et demi, Antonio et Francis était partit depuis un petit moment maintenant, et il se retrouvait seul dans le silence oppressant de sa chambre. Bien sûr, il entendait le son de la pluie qui frappait les carreaux, mais ce n'était pas comme si ce simple bruit était suffisant pour le distraire. Il attendait Allistor. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, après tout ce bâtard l'avait lâchement abandonné pendant toute une nuit alors qu'il lui avait fait toute une scène parce qu'il avait été se balader en forêt (bon, certes, il était resté introuvable pendant des jours entiers et il était revenu dans un sale état, mais même). Comme si le rouquin avait le droit de découcher, et pas lui. Il aurait dû être furieux, après tout, et peut-être bien qu'il l'était un peu, mais il attendait quand même que l'Ecossais rentre et qu'il lui raconte ce qui avait bien pu occuper ainsi sa soirée. Il se haïssait pour agir comme un petit chiot attendant patiemment le retour de son maître.

Il était épuisé. Son corps le lui faisait sentir aux seuls moments de la journée où il ne pouvait pas trop dormir : le midi, quand Antonio et Francis rentraient… Il ne s'était pas beaucoup vu dans un miroir, étant donné qu'il ne quittait que très rarement son lit, mais il savait qu'il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il devait vraiment faire pitié… Il cligna doucement des paupières, incapable de se rendormir malgré son corps à bout. Cette fois encore son sommeil ne s'était résumé qu'à quelques heures éparses, entre deux piques de douleur. Quand le réveil de Francis avait sonné, il avait déjà renoncé à dormir depuis une heure et demie.

-Gilbert ?

Un bref sursaut le secoua, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, s'animant soudain de vie. Il tourna difficilement la tête vers la porte qu'il n'avait pas entendu s'ouvrir, et croisa les yeux verts d'Elizabeta. Il ne la détestait pas, vraiment, malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien dire. Mais elle était juste flippante, et un peu chiante des fois, et il était beaucoup trop maladroit pour se comporter normalement avec une femme.

-Hm ? marmonna-t-il en s'efforçant de retourner à sa contemplation du sommier d'Antonio.

-Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner. Et miss Kate voulait savoir si tu savais où était Allistor.

-En ville, je suppose, répondit-il assez évasivement.

Il se redressa à l'aide de son seul bras valide, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Au mois n'étaient-ils plus gras depuis sa douche de la veille… Elizabeta vint poser le plateau sur sa table de chevet, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Presque comme si elle cherchait une excuse pour rester plus longtemps. Gilbert secoua doucement la tête. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la brune ait envie de rester. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire, et sa compagnie était loin d'être la plus intéressante. Quelle était la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite, déjà ? Certainement qu'elle n'était qu'une grosse conne, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ramené de force dans sa chambre. Chaque fois qu'il sortait ce genre d'insultes, il s'en voulait terriblement, et un malaise grandissait en lui. Même si elle ne laissait rien paraitre, il était certain qu'Elizabeta, comme tout le monde, avait une limite. Un jour, ce serait l'insulte de trop. Et ce jour-là, Gilbert la perdrait définitivement. Pourtant, il était incapable de se signifier pourquoi c'était si douloureux de simplement imaginer sa vie sans croiser la Hongroise. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Juste des connaissances. Et pourtant…

-Tu devrais manger pendant que c'est chaud. Kate a dit qu'une tisane serait mieux qu'un café, pour t'aider à dormir.

-Génial, grimaça Gilbert. Une boisson de nana.

Elizabeta leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua pas. Elle s'approcha doucement des rideaux et les entrouvrit à peine. Ces derniers temps, ils étaient constamment clos. Gilbert supportait d'ordinaire très mal la lumière à cause de son albinisme, mais depuis qu'il était revenu de la forêt, c'était pire. Sûrement à cause de sa fatigue. Et il ne doutait pas que quand il aurait à faire face à une lumière vive, ce serait une catastrophe.

-Tu as réussit à dormir un peu ?

-Avec un bras pété ? ironisa l'albinos. Comment tu veux que je dorme alors qu'au moindre mouvement j'ai l'impression de me faire arracher le coude ?

-Pas la peine d'être comme ça… marmonna Elizabeta.

Ses yeux verts semblaient lancer des éclairs. Gilbert su qu'il avait merdé, encore, mais il n'avait pas le courage et pas les mots pour rattraper le truc. A quoi bon, après tout ? Il allait juste se rendre ridicule, et il était trop _awesome_ pour ça.

-Tu n'auras qu'à laisser le plateau là quand tu auras fini, cingla-t-elle sèchement avant de quitter la chambre à grand pas.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Gilbert ne sursauta pas. Il serra juste les dents, passa sa main valide sur son visage, et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Il était furieux. Contre lui-même, contre Elizabeta, contre Allistor… S'il en avait été capable, il aurait frappé dans le mur jusqu'à se casser l'autre bras.

.

-Alfred !

-Yup, merci _Prez_ , je me souviens encore de mon nom.

-Et ça te fais rire peut-être ?! Et arrête de m'appeler « _Prez_ » !

-Tu préfèrerais « _mister eyebrows »_ ?

- _What… ?!_ s'étouffa presque Arthur.

-Tu es trop susceptible, tu le sais, ça ?

Alfred retint un rire, et se contenta de sourire à l'Anglais en face de lui. Il secoua doucement la tête, et croisa les bras.

-Donc, qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, _Arthur_ ?

Le petit blond ouvrit et ferma la bouche pendant quelques secondes, semblant chercher la raison de sa présence ici.

-Merveilleuse imitation du poisson rouge…

-Ta gueule !

-Un poisson rouge vulgaire, cela dit.

Les poings serrés, Arthur le fusilla du regard, et détourna la tête. Cet idiot avait le don pour le mettre hors de lui…

-Donc ? Tu venais juste pour le plaisir de crier mon nom en plein milieu du couloir, ou il y avait une raison un peu plus profonde ?

Le jeune Anglais ravala quelques insultes, et s'efforça de reprendre son calme. Il n'allait pas se donner plus en spectacle qu'il ne venait de le faire.

-J'ai le programme des matchs de ton club.

-Sérieux ?! Il devait pas arriver avant…

-Trois semaines, confirma Arthur, tout en tendant une pochette plastifiée à l'Américain.

Les yeux d'Alfred brillaient littéralement alors qu'il parcourait le planning des matchs. Dans ces moment-là, il avait plus la bouille d'une enfant de trois ans à qui on vient de donner un jouet que d'un adolescent de presque dix-sept ans.

-Juste pour ça, tu mériterais que je te paye un café après les cours…

-Non !

Alfred éclata de rire, reprenant cette assurance et cette aisance presque insolente. Il sourit plus largement encore à Arthur, ces yeux toujours brillants derrière ses lunettes.

-Allez _Prez_ , ça fait un bail qu'on n'y a pas été ! C'était quand la dernière fois ? La semaine dernière ?

-Il y a deux _fucking_ jours !

-C'est fou ce que le temps ne passe pas vite, hein ? Donc… Disons que je viens te chercher à dix-huit heures dans ton bureau.

-J'ai dit…

-A tout à l'heure !

Alfred était déjà partit, et Arthur aurait juré le voir sourire comme un abruti. Ce type avait un grain… Et le don de faire chier son monde, aussi. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il oubli ce stupide rendez-vous comme il avait oublié son heure de colle la semaine passée. Un drôle de frisson secoua Arthur. Est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous, déjà ? Enfin, oui, évidemment que ça en était un, mais ça n'avait pas la même portée qu'un vrai rendez-vous, enfin qu'un rendez-vous entre un gars et une fille, par exemple, et… Seigneur, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se complique la vie ?

Les joues plus rouges que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu, il retourna à son bureau pour y passer la fin de sa pause du midi. A nouveau, quelques papiers grossièrement déchiré d'une page de cahier l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte, et il ne prit même pas le temps de les lire. Il les ramassa, et les jeta immédiatement dans la poubelle. Les gens finiraient bien par se lasser…

Il passa son après-midi à écouter les cours tout en supportant les babillages de Mathias -très souvent arrêté de manière efficace par Lukas- et les incessantes questions de Katyusha auxquelles les professeurs ne répondaient pas toujours. La pauvre n'y était pourtant pour rien. A la fin du cours d'anglais, Arthur lui prêta de bonne grâce son cahier, alors que la prof venait d'effacer le tableau sans se demander si tout le monde avait bien pris en note ce qui y était écris.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire timide. J'ai un peu de mal en anglais…

Il hocha simplement la tête, et la suivit hors de la classe. Il avait très peu parlé à Katyusha, pourtant elle était gentille, mais il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise en présence d'une fille. Déjà que ce n'était pas très glorieux avec des garçons…

-Et j'ai toujours de très mauvaises notes à l'oral… continua l'Ukrainienne, un sourire doux reflétant sa gentillesse mais aussi sa maladresse aux lèvres.

-Ca ne doit pas être évident… Enfin, je veux dire… Avec ton accent, et tout ça…

Arthur craignit d'avoir dit quelques choses de travers, mais la jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Le russe est complétement différent de l'anglais, les prononciations n'ont rien à voir… Même à l'écrit, j'ai un peu de mal, des fois…

-Ca va venir, tant que tu t'entraines, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne réussisses pas.

Elle lui sourit plus largement, et le remercia chaudement avant de s'éloigner vers la grande porte du hall. Il la regarda disparaitre sous la pluie, et il se dirigea vers son bureau avec une légère satisfaction. Il ne parlait pas à grand monde, et cela lui faisait toujours bizarre d'avoir une discussion construite avec des gens de son âge. Un très léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il faisait des progrès. Il était plutôt fier de lui.

Il déverrouilla la porte de son bureau sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil, sans prêter la moindre attention aux nouveaux bouts de papier qui étaient apparus sur le pas de sa porte. Quelques dossiers avaient également atterri sur son bureau, et il y jeta un vague coup d'œil. Rien de bien nouveau, des possibles changement de filières, des heures de colle à notifier… Il sortit un crayon de son sac, et se mit au travail. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait fini avant dix-neuf heures, et il pourrait rentrer assez tôt.

- _Prez_ !

Le stylo d'Arthur traça un trait d'encre sur un bulletin de retenu alors que le jeune homme sursautait, et il sentit une légère colère le prendre aux tripes.

-Alfred ! Arrête de crier à chaque fois que tu rentres quelque part !

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, l'Américain fit un pas dans le bureau, avant de se figer et de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas laisser trainer tes papiers par terre, c'est un coup à les perdre ça…

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse réagir, il se baissa et ramassa les petites missives à peine pliées, et en ouvrit une. L'Anglais ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou paniquer. Plutôt que de choisir, il se contenta de fixer le garçon avec une sorte de résignation.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Alfred lisait chaque bout de papier avec attention, ses yeux s'élargissant un peu plus à chaque insulte que ses pupilles rencontraient. Il releva finalement la tête vers Arthur, attendant visiblement des explications. Explication que l'Anglais ne pouvait pas lui fournir.

-Depuis quand… ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Arthur se concentra sur son travail, et observa le trait qu'il avait malencontreusement tracé avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en méritait.

-Peu importe. C'est sans importance, de toute façon. Tu n'as qu'à les mettre dans la poubelle, avec le reste.

Bien qu'il se soit exécuté sans faire d'histoire, Arthur savait que l'Américain n'allait pas le laisser tranquille pour autant. Ca aurait été trop facile.

-On te menace, finit-il par dire.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, et chercha un nouveau bulletin de retenu sur son bureau.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Alfred, ce ne sont que des menaces stupides d'adolescents stupides. Ca ne sert à rien d'en faire une affaire d'état. Ce genre de chose ne dure pas éternellement.

-Mais tu…

-Ca suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de ça, personne n'a besoin de le faire. Ce ne sont que des putains de bouts de papier !

Alfred gonfla les joues et le fixa encore un moment, avant de soupirer.

-Très bien, très bien. Comme tu veux. Mais si ça devient plus grave, je leur casserais la gueule. Je ne serais pas un héros, sinon.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne crois pas que tes muscles presque inexistants effraient qui que ce soit.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir, mais ne riposta pas. Il se contenta de grimacer et de rapidement terminer de remplir un nouveau bout de papier, sans rature cette fois.

-Tu as finis ? demanda subitement Alfred.

-Finis de ?

-Bah de travailler. Pour qu'on aille boire un verre.

Oh… Ca lui était complètement sortit de la tête…

-Je…

-Parfait ! Prend tes affaires, on y va !

- _What… ?!_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord !

Mais Alfred avait déjà attrapé son sac et l'attendait à la porte, toujours beaucoup trop souriant. Avec un soupire résigné, Arthur regarda les quelques dossiers qui lui restait, espérant trouver quelque chose qui lui servirait d'excuse pour ne pas avoir à suivre l'Américain. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment éviter ce rendez-vous, alors il se leva en grommelant et enfila son manteau.

-Dépêche ! le pressa Alfred. On reprendra des beignets !

-Tu les manges tous à chaque fois.

-Ils sont trop bons ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour n'en manger qu'un…

Arthur referma son bureau, et se laissa trainer jusqu'à leur café habituel. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il apprenne à dire non à Alfred…

.

Allistor se redressa dans son lit, surprit d'être réveillé encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Même si Arthur n'était plus malade, il continuait de dormir dans la chambre des trois idiots, sans trouver de réelle justification à cela. Il plissa les yeux et balaya la chambre du regard, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller. Le soleil n'était même pas levé, et Francis et Antonio dormaient encore à point fermé, ce qui en disait long sur l'heure matinale. Un léger couinement étouffé lui parvint, et il comprit finalement.

-Gilbert ?

Un hoquet lui répondit. Il ne distinguait que très mal le corps de l'albinos à cause de la pénombre, mais il était presque sûr que c'était lui qui l'avait réveillé. Il hésita moins d'une seconde à s'extirper de son lit chaud, et descendit prudemment l'échelle, veillant à ne pas réveiller Francis. Ou à marcher sur ses affaires de cours qu'il avait tendance à poser par terre le soir, au pied de son lit. Il s'approcha doucement du deuxième lit superposé, presque certain qu'il allait finir par se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose ou se cogner. Tout se passait trop bien.

-Gilbert ? répéta-t-il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de l'albinos.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas vraiment, mais il pouvait quand même entendre des gémissements maladroitement étouffés. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le lit, et s'assit doucement sur le matelas. Comme toujours à cause de son bras, Gilbert était couché sur le dos, mais d'aussi prêt, Allistor voyait que son oreiller était fermement plaqué sur son visage. Il posa une main sur son épaule, craignant qu'il n'ait fait un mouvement trop brusque dans son sommeil et qu'il ait réveillé la douleur dans son bras. Un bref sursaut secoua l'albinos, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux tremblements qui ne cessaient de l'agiter. Maintenant que le rouquin écoutait bien, ça ne semblait pas vraiment être des gémissements de douleur…

-Hey ? appela-t-il à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Il posa une main sur celle du Prussien qui tenait l'oreiller, et le força à le lâcher. Un genre de cri étranglé et paniqué lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il arracha le polochon des mains de Gilbert, et écarquilla les yeux alors que le bras désormais libre du garçon se plaquait avec force contre ses yeux.

-Re… Regarde pas…

Allistor ne trouva rien à répondre. Gilbert avait beau cacher ses paupières, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler les larmes qui glissaient paresseusement sur ses joues. Le rouquin savait qu'il pleurait souvent, la nuit, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire. C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer. Il sentit un profond sentiment de malaise s'emparer de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, de ce qu'il devait dire…

-C'est… C'est pitoyable… geignit l'albinos, se mordant furieusement la lèvre pour ne laisser passer aucun sanglot. Putain de pathétique…

Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, Allistor essuya maladroitement les larmes qui coulait, même si d'autres venaient ruiner ses efforts immédiatement après. Il n'était déjà pas doué pour consoler une fille, alors un mec…

Il resta simplement là, à effacer chaque larme, à veiller à ce qu'il ne bouge pas trop, à encaisser comme il pouvait les gémissements étranglés du garçon où il pouvait reconnaitre l'un des rares mots allemands qu'il connaissait, « _bruder_ », jusqu'à ce que l'albinos se rendorme finalement. Même sans rien y voir, Allistor était prêt à parier qu'il avait les yeux rouges et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il resta comme un con pendant quelques minutes, assis sur le lit de Gilbert, à simplement le regarder dormir, craignant peut-être qu'il ne se réveille à nouveau et ne se remette à pleurer. Mais il restait silencieux et aussi paisible qu'il pouvait l'être, alors il finit par se résigner à retourner se coucher.

Avant de se rendormir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'albinos, qu'il voyait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il était habitué à l'obscurité. Machinalement, il repensa à Arthur, qu'il avait laissé seul dans la chambre qu'ils étaient censés partager. Il serra les dents et se força à fermer les yeux, refusant de réfléchir à ça une seconde de plus. Arthur n'était pas le petit-frère de Gilbert, et ce dernier n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Allistor.

.

Arthur grimaça en montant dans le bus. Sa tête lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être un cœur géant battant directement dans sa boîte crânienne. Il ne supportait plus ses migraines à répétition. Bon, ceci étant dit, cil aurait peut-être pu l'éviter s'il n'était pas resté sur ses leçons jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Sans compter qu'il faisait un sérieux pique de fièvre depuis trois jours, qui n'avait fait qu'empirer. Tellement que désormais, Arthur avait à la fois l'impression d'être enfermé dans un four et plongé dans un bain glacé. Il aurait dû aller à l'infirmerie. Il le savait. Ca aurait été le plus raisonnable. Mais il n'était pas raisonnable, et il essayait de passer le moins de temps possible au foyer. Les autres enfants l'étouffaient, il ne supportait que très difficilement son frère, Francis lui tapait sur les nerfs, et Kate le maternait trop, ce qui commençait sérieusement à être gênant.

Les mois d'octobre et de novembre étaient passés à une vitesse assez incroyable, et ils étaient déjà au début du mois de décembre. Gilbert avait retiré son attelle la semaine précédente et ne se privait pas pour faire le tour de toutes les chambres de l'étage pour le faire savoir. Le foyer en devenait d'autant plus invivable.

Le bus redémarra dans le crissement de pneus habituel, et Arthur se traina jusqu'à un siège. Il voyait trouble de temps à autres, et il était presque sûr qu'il avait des moments d'absence. Seigneur, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien… Au moins, il n'avait pas encore vraiment envie de vomir. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était ridicule de s'être trainé jusqu'au lycée, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas la journée, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin même, cela lui avait paru comme une évidence qu'il fallait qu'il vienne.

Il descendit à son arrêt habituel, passa le portail, traversa le parking, et gravit les marches jusqu'à son bureau. Les habituelles lettres des menaces étaient là, mais elle semblait vingt fois plus nombreuse que quelques semaines plus tôt. Les menaces en elles-mêmes étaient plus violentes, mais il ne disait rien. A quoi bon ? Si ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça, il était inutile de faire tout un scandale. Sans compter que cela n'arrangerait pas le moins du monde la situation : les autres élèves allaient le prendre pour un cafteur, un lâche, et ce serait encore pire. Il laissa son sac tomber au sol, et fit un effort considérable pour se baisser et ramasser les feuilles pliées plus ou moins proprement. Son cerveau sembla soudain cogner juste contre ses yeux, et une grimace lui échappa.

Il laissa l'amas de missives tomber dans la poubelle, et se força à ne pas s'assoir sur sa chaise. S'il le faisait, il n'était pas sûr de se relever. Alors il fixa la pièce, silencieux, comme si cela allait pouvoir apaiser la douleur et diminuer sa fièvre. Puis la cloche sonna, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir se mêler à la foule de lycéens.

.

Frustré. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait Allistor. En fait, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà été aussi frustré de toute sa vie. Comment était-il possible qu'il réussisse à trouver une fille qui acceptait de coucher avec lui une fois, mais qu'il soit incapable d'en trouver une autre ?! Il avait pensé, pendant un instant, qu'au final la tâche n'était pas aussi ardue que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il avait juste à faire la tournée des bars douteux, bien qu'il revienne souvent à celui qu'il avait visité la première fois, et trouver une nana pas farouche, et peut-être un peu éméchée. La suite semblait logique : elle l'emmenait chez elle, ils couchaient ensemble, et il se tirait le matin avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Mais il y avait un petit pépin : il ne trouvait pas de fille. Et pour un problème, s'en était un. De taille. Tellement énorme qu'il avait déjà passé ses nerfs sur un groupe de gamins qui faisait un peu trop de bordel dans le couloir.

Il n'y avait que Gilbert qui supportait son humeur de chien. Généralement, il s'asseyait sur le lit, en tailleur, et il le regardait fulminer en faisant quelques remarques sarcastiques qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa fureur. Le seul point positif, c'était qu'il parlait à Mei. Il n'avait d'abord pas cru qu'il reverrait cette fille, il l'avait ignoré pendant des années, aucune raison pour que ça change, mais ils semblaient se croiser plus régulièrement dans les couloirs, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils discutent un peu. L'idée de coucher avec elle lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, même s'il ne se l'avouait que difficilement, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait réellement eu envie. Pas qu'elle soit désagréable à regarder, loin de là, elle était même très jolie, et majeur en plus de ça. Mais ils vivaient tous les deux au foyer, ce qui présentait de nombreux inconvénients, tel que le fait qu'ils se croiseraient sans arrêt dans les couloirs, qu'ils allaient devoir coucher ensemble dans l'une de leur chambre, et qu'il y avait le risque d'être surpris par un quelconque enfant à n'importe quel moment. Et de toute façon, Allistor n'était pas en manque au point de coucher avec les filles du foyer où il vivait. Pas encore, du moins.

-On dirait un lion en cage…

-Ferme ta gueule.

-T'a pas le tournis à tourner en rond, comme ça ?

Allistor foudroya Gilbert du regard, qui tenait un livre dans une main, assis en tailleur sur le lit de l'Ecossais.

-C'est si terrible que ça de pas pouvoir baiser ?

-C'est sûr que pour un puceau comme toi, ça doit être assez compliqué à comprendre.

L'albinos haussa simplement les épaules, et tourna la page de son livre avec une délicatesse beaucoup trop naturelle pour un garçon. Allistor l'avait déjà remarqué à de nombreuses reprises : il y avait chez le Prussien quelque chose de très féminin, largement compensé par tout le reste, mais quand même.

-Tu voudrais pas te poser un peu ? Lire un bouquin, par exemple, ou dormir ? Parce que là, t'a un peu une tête de cadavre…

-Ta gueule…

-Arty est encore malade ? T'as qu'à venir dormir dans notre chambre s'il tousse…

-Il tousse pas.

-Mais il est malade ?

-Je m'en branle.

-C'est mignon que tu continues de me mentir comme ça, mais je ne suis pas totalement con.

Le rouquin serra les poings, et mordit furieusement sa lèvre. A jouer avec le feu comme ça, Gilbert allait vraiment se retrouver avec un nez pété…

-Viens t'assoir. Allez, insista-t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en tournant en rond que tu vas faire apparaitre une fille toute prête à coucher avec toi.

De mauvaise grâce, Allistor se laissa tomber sur son lit, non loin de l'albinos. Il s'était rarement sentit aussi frustré.

-Pourquoi tu te cherches pas une copine, plutôt qu'un plan cul ? Les nanas préfèrent les relations sérieuses aux coups d'un soir.

-C'est clair que tu t'y connais vachement, railla l'Ecossais en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gilbert éternua trois fois de suite, l'empêchant de répondre. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Allistor savait qu'il avait raison, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Les filles étaient trop chiantes, en général, et il recherchait juste un moyen d'évacuer sa haine. Bon, okay, il avait quand même pris son pied la dernière -et première- fois qu'il avait couché avec une fille. Mais à la base, ce n'était pas exactement le but recherché.

-C'était si bien que ça… ? marmonna Gilbert après un court silence.

-De quoi ?

L'albinos leva les yeux au ciel et claqua sa langue contre son palet. Cependant, le rouquin avait remarqué que ses joues étaient légèrement rougies.

-De coucher avec une fille, quoi d'autre ?!

Allistor fronça les sourcils, et n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longtemps à la question. Même s'il avait un peu paniqué, même s'il avait sûrement été très maladroit, même si c'était quand même assez perturbant comme expérience, ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face.

-Ouais, carrément. Plus que ce que j'aurais cru.

Gilbert hocha simplement la tête, et retourna à son bouquin. Pourtant, le rouquin sentait comme un malaise.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi t'as jamais couché avec personne ?

-T'as vu ma gueule… ? grommela Gilbert.

-Trop. Et je vois pas ce que ça change.

-Ca change qu'aucune fille saine d'esprit ne voudrait coucher avec une bête de foire comme moi.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas sûr d'exactement comprendre ce que voulait dire Gilbert. En tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'il mesurait à quel point son albinisme lui pesait.

-Y'a des filles qui couchent avec des mecs plus bizarres que toi.

-La plupart préfère des types comme toi, ou Francis. Ou même Antonio. Je crois qu'il plait bien aux filles, en général. Et au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai pas beaucoup de point commun avec lui.

Avec un soupir las, Gilbert marqua sa page et ferma son bouquin, qu'il posa non loin.

-Enfin, je suis content que tu aies réussit à… Le faire avec quelqu'un.

Surprit, Allistor le dévisagea longuement. Il était sûr de ne jamais lui avoir dit ce que son père lui avait fait. Pourtant, c'était comme s'il savait…

-Me prend pas pour un con, soupira Gilbert en sentant son regard. J'ai jamais cru que ton père s'en était juste pris à Arthur.

-Il nous cognait tous les deux, mais… commença Allistor, la voix beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude.

-Je parle pas de ça. Ca fait un moment que je me doute qu'il a fait plus que te taper dessus. Je suis pas con. Mais c'est pas grave, t'as pas besoin de me le dire, si t'y arrive pas.

-C'est pas une question de réussir ou pas, gronda l'Ecossais.

Gilbert soupira à nouveau. Ces derniers temps, il semblait beaucoup plus las et fatigué. Même si le retrait de son attelle avait amélioré les choses, tout n'était pas redevenu comme avant. L'albinos se laissa tomber sur le côté avec un grognement, et se roula en boule. Allistor pouvait sentir sa nuque et le haut de son dos contre sa cuisse, mais il ne bougea pas. Il le regarda juste, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Les seuls fois où j'ai vu des filles nues c'était au bordel où travaillait ma mère… Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire comme ces types qui venaient les regarder…

Le rouquin resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Gilbert aussi pouvait avoir du mal avec le sexe. Pourtant, c'était plutôt évident qu'avoir grandi dans une maison close n'avait pas dû aider à ce niveau.

-Tu crois qu'Arty réussira à trouver quelqu'un… ? demanda doucement le Prussien. Je veux dire, une copine, ou un copain… Quelqu'un de bien, quoi…

Allistor aurait pu s'énerver. C'était généralement le cas lorsque le sujet d'Arthur était abordé, et les engueulades étaient un passage obligé lorsqu'ils abordaient le thème d'une possible sexualité chez son frère. Mais cette foi, il songea simplement à la question, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec un pli de sa couverture.

-Je sais pas.

-J'espère qu'il trouvera. Il le mérite. Même s'il est beaucoup trop à cheval sur le règlement pour son propre bien, et qu'il travaille trop, et qu'il tombe toujours malade…

-Notre mère était pareil… marmonna Allistor.

C'était assez rare qu'il parle de leur mère, aussi Gilbert préféra-t-il se taire plutôt que de dire le truc de travers qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. Avec un soupire, il se tassa un peu plus contre la jambe du rouquin, et ferma les yeux.

-En attendant, t'as plus qu'à prier pour trouver une nana…


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir ! Sachez que vous avez énormément de chance que ce chapitre sorte ce soir, parce que j'ai eu un début de week end assez compliqué (ma mère a passé la nuit à l'hôpital, ce genre de merde) et du coup j'étais pas du tout sûre de pouvoir le mettre en ligne aujourd'hui. Enfin bref, j'ai réussis, c'est le plu important !**

 **Au niveau de cette fiction, je pense qu'elle ne fera pas plus d'un cinquantaine de chapitres, ce qui est déjà énorme je trouve, en sachant que j'en ai déjà écrit trente-huit. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis pressée de terminer la partie 2, et cette fiction tout court... Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, hein, mais ça fait plus d'un an que je boss dessus, et mine de rien je me mets pas mal la pression pour écrire au moins un chapitre par semaine, donc... Ouais, ce sera vraiment un soulagement quand je la terminerais.**

 **Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage, merci de continuer à me lire, de laisser des reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Tu me rassures énormément, parce que j'ai toujours peur que les gens se lassent... Donc je suis ravie de voir que tu continues à apprécier ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tous les reviews que tu laisses depuis le début !**_

 _ **Guest : C'est vrai que ça aurait été assez drôle ! Mais non, désolé, c'était le vrai Gil pour le coup ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**_

 ** _Anoukpepin1 : Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !_**

* * *

Arthur regarda son bureau avec la furieuse impression qu'il allait littéralement recracher son estomac, et que son cerveau tentait désespérément de créer une brèche dans sa boîte crânienne pour s'échapper. Il avait miraculeusement survécu à la matinée, même s'il devait avoir une tête tellement horrible que même Matthias s'était efforcé de ne pas faire trop de bruit pendant les deux heures qu'ils avaient passé assis l'un à côté de l'autre. L'avantage de son état semi-comateux et terriblement douloureux –car oui, il y avait un avantage-, c'était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux regards noirs que les groupies d'Alfred lui lançaient à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans leur champ de vision. Groupies qui, d'ailleurs, semblaient se démultiplier à une vitesse ahurissante.

Réprimant un haut-le-cœur et parcouru de sueurs froides, il essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose, peu importe quoi, pourvu qu'il en oubli sa terrible migraine et l'impression d'avoir perdu littéralement toutes les forces de son corps. Sans succès. Il était presque sûr de ne pas se rappeler de sept huitièmes du contenu de ses cours. Il jeta un regard vitreux vers l'horloge, essaya désespérément de lire l'heure, et finit par convenir qu'il ne devait pas être très loin de quinze heures. En d'autres termes, il allait falloir qu'il retourne en cours… Seigneur, il n'avait aucune idée des cours qu'il avait cet après-midi… Et il avait tellement envie de vomir… Pourtant il s'était bien gardé de manger ce matin, et ce midi, par mesure de précaution. Bon, son organisme lui faisait clairement comprendre que ce choix n'était pas le plus intelligent qu'il n'ait jamais fait, mais au moins il n'avait pas été encore obligé d'aller dégueuler.

Il se leva très lentement de sa chaise, ses jambes tremblant comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait. Sa tête se mit à le lancer si fort qu'il aurait juré sentir un tisonnier percer l'arrière de son globe oculaire. Non seulement son estomac semblait tenter des retournées acrobatiques dans son ventre, mais en plus un brusque vertige brouilla sa vision pendant des secondes si longues que lorsqu'il parvint à distinguer les étagères chargées de classeurs devant lui, il fut surpris d'être encore debout. Bon, il se tenait à son bureau comme à sa vie, certes, mais il n'avait pas vraiment perdu connaissance. Il se sentait épuisé comme rarement il l'avait été. Son sac semblait à des kilomètres, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'atteindre, encore moins de pouvoir le soulever. Ah, il se souvenait, il avait anglais...

Il se retrouva dans le couloir sans trop se souvenir de comment il avait fait pour s'y rendre, encore moins d'à quel moment il avait attrapé son sac, et il progressa vers le hall, mesurant chacun de ses pas pour ne pas avoir à vomir sur le carrelage d'un blanc délavé. Les couloirs étaient déserts, ce qui était assez prévisible. Très peu de classe reprenait à quinze heures, ce qui arrangeait grandement Arthur dans l'immédiat. Malgré son état aisément qualifiable de léthargique, le blond parvint à percevoir ce qui semblait être des chuchotements, et il se figea. Personne ne venait jamais dans ces couloirs, en règle générale… Il y avait trop de risque de se faire surprendre par le principal, ou par lui-même –il n'était pas vraiment en état de réprimander qui que ce soit, ceci étant dit. Il s'appuya contre un mur, les sourcils froncés, essayant de concentrer toute son attention sur les murmures qu'il entendait. C'était des filles… Enfin il croyait… Elles avaient l'air assez nombreuses…

-C'est pour Alfred… Pas permettre… Inacceptable…

Arthur ne parvenait pas à tout comprendre, encore moins à tout entendre, et il réprima comme il put un grognement désespéré. Comment pouvait-on avoir aussi chaud et aussi froid en même temps ?!

-Cet idiot ne mérite pas toute l'attention qu'Alfred lui porte !

L'Anglais parvint à capter cette phrase mieux que les autres, puisqu'elle avait presque été criée. La responsable se fit d'ailleurs rapidement réprimander par les autres, et elles reprirent leurs chuchotements. Arthur n'était pas stupide, même s'il était malade, aussi comprit-il rapidement que c'était de lui qu'on parlait. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et baissa la tête. Comme il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les autres personnes de son âge, il avait rarement eu des problèmes allant au-delà des ricanements et des moqueries, mais il savait que les filles pouvaient se montrer particulièrement inventives et sadiques en matière de vengeance. Combien d'adolescente avait-il vu rentrer en larmes au foyer après une journée compliquée ? Suffisamment pour estimer que quoi que ces greluches comptent faire, il ne voulait certainement pas que cela arrive maintenant. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de se défendre. Il fit un pas en arrière, prudemment, sans faire de bruit, bien qu'il soit conscient que sa respiration se soit accélérée. Pourquoi cette situation le stressait autant ? Ca devait être la fièvre… Oui, certainement… Nom d'un chien, sa tête allait exploser…

Il tourna rapidement les talons, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ces filles. Mais il n'avait pas dû être aussi discret qu'il avait cru l'être, et il entendit bien vite une des groupies crier quelque chose, et prit de panique, il se mit à courir, oubliant qu'il prenait le risque de vomir à n'importe quel moment. Mais l'adrénaline avait au moins le mérite de brouiller le peu de raison qui lui restait, et il courut simplement, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, même s'il avait la furieuse impression que ses jambes n'étaient que des tubes creux qui allaient se casser au prochain pas. Il savait qu'elles lui couraient après. Il les entendait, à défaut d'avoir une idée d'où il allait. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'elles lui feraient si elles le rattrapaient. Leur but principal était certainement de le ridiculiser aux yeux d'Alfred, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas, au passage, à le discréditer auprès de l'école toute entière. Chose à éviter.

Un violent point de côté vint rapidement ajouter une nouvelle dose de douleur, alors que son cerveau semblait soudain trop grand pour être contenu dans sa tête et que son estomac se tordait comme une serviette qu'on essore. Par-dessus le marché, il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif, et il peinait à trouver de l'air. N'y avait-il vraiment personne dans les couloirs de ce putain de lycée potentiellement capable de l'aider ?!

Au moment même où il se prenait les pieds dans Dieu savait quoi, il sentit une main ferme lui saisir le poignet et le tirer sur le côté. Au même moment, ses jambes cédaient finalement sous son poids, et il se laissa faire. Peu importe qui, peu importe quoi, pourquoi, il n'avait plus la force de rien. Il rencontra une surface dure et glaciale, et il était presque sûr qu'il était assis par terre.

-Eh bah _Prez_ , j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je vois des filles te courir après…

Arthur ne répondit pas. Ne chercha pas à le faire. N'essaya même pas de comprendre. Il avait trop de choses à gérer en même temps. Sa respiration, par exemple, ou retenir ses tripes qui tentaient une remonté le long de son œsophage, ou encore essayer de ne pas pleurer à cause de l'atroce masse de douleur brute qu'était devenu sa tête.

-Wahou, t'es malade ?!

Il sentit une main se poser sur son front, dégageant les mèches humides qui s'y étaient collées à cause de la sueur. Vraiment, peu importe qui c'était, pourvu que la douleur s'arrête…

-Hey, Arthur, essaye de respirer à fond…

Il entrouvrit les yeux, sans trop savoir si son mal de tête empirait ou diminuait, et croisa le regard bleu azur d'Alfred. Bien sûr, qui d'autre aurait pris la peine de l'arracher à une horde de furies en mal d'attention… ? Au moins l'Américain eut-il la décence de ne pas faire de remarque avant que le souffle d'Arthur ne soit redevenu à peu près stable.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, t'as un peu l'air d'un cadavre…

-Mal à la tête… réussit à murmurer Arthur en serrant les dents pour ne pas rendre le peu que contenait son estomac.

Des bribes de conversations animées leur parvinrent, et Alfred plaqua brusquement une main sur la bouche de l'Anglais, visiblement aux aguets. Un temps passa où seules leurs respirations se firent entendre, puis les discussions s'éloignèrent, et le grand blond soupira de soulagement.

-Je crois que je comprendrais jamais les filles…

Arthur ne répondit rien, et ferma simplement les yeux. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et il avait toujours tellement envie de vomir qu'il devait batailler à chaque instant pour ne pas gerber sur les chaussures d'Alfred.

-C'était quoi déjà ? « Je ne tomberai pas malade » ? Eh bah c'est plutôt réussi, dis-moi…

Le petit blond n'eut même pas le courage de lui répondre. Il laissa juste entendre un pitoyable gémissement.

-Où on est… ?

-Dans un placard. Qui… Ne sert visiblement pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est à stocker quelques rames de papiers…

Arthur rouvrit les yeux pour effectivement tomber sur un espace tellement réduit qu'il pouvait sentir chaque mouvement que faisait son camarade. Il ne ressentit cependant aucune gêne. Il était trop plein de douleur pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour être honnête. Il devina qu'Alfred venait de s'assoir en face de lui, et il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

-Pourquoi elles te couraient après ?

-A ton avis… ?

Alfred resta silencieux quelques instants, Arthur devina qu'il réfléchissait. Au fond, peut-être qu'il avait oublié cette histoire de menace stupide… Ca n'avait aucune importance de toute façon. Ce qui importait, pour le moment, c'était de garder son estomac à l'intérieur de son corps. Il s'affala un peu plus contre la paroi du placard, pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier le contact froid du métal contre sa nuque. Certes, il avait terriblement chaud, mais dans le même temps, ses sueurs froides le faisaient grelotter. La sonnerie se déclencha, annonçant quinze heures, mais c'était tout juste s'il l'avait entendu.

-Si t'étais malade, pourquoi t'es venu en cours ? demanda doucement Alfred.

L'Anglais ne lui répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas manquer de cours, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas rester au foyer, parce qu'il ne voulait pas subir la présence étouffante de son frère, de Gilbert, de Francis, d'Antonio… Peut-être aussi parce qu'au fond, il voulait voir Alfred… Il n'en avait aucune idée. Son souffle redevint un peu plus stable, et il rouvrit les yeux. L'obscurité qui jusque-là ne lui avait posé aucun problème lui sauta soudain aux yeux. Il laissa sa main courir sur le fond du placard, essayant d'agripper quelque chose, mais il ne rencontrait que du vide. Son souffle s'emballa à nouveau.

-Arthur ?

Il n'entendait plus, ne comprenait plus. Il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver à nouveau dans ce placard. Allistor avait dit que c'était finit, Kate l'avait dit, les médecins, les flics, tout le monde, alors pourquoi… ? Un pathétique gémissement lui échappa. Peu importait son mal de tête, peu importait la faiblesse évidente qui s'emparait de son corps tout entier, peu importait son envie de vomir, il fallait juste qu'il sorte d'ici… Jamais il n'avait réussi, peu importe combien il avait pu se jeter sur les parois, peu importe combien il avait gratté, combien il avait supplié, pleuré, jamais la porte ne s'était ouverte grâce à ses efforts… Et il savait qu'Allistor ne viendrait pas lui ouvrir, puisqu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de lui, il ne devait même pas être à la maison…

-Arthur !

Il essaya de se débattre. C'était encore la meilleure chose à faire, même s'il savait qu'il allait se prendre la rouste de sa vie. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il fallait d'abord qu'il réussisse à échapper à son père, et il s'en savait incapable. Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal, qu'il allait se faire cogner, encore, et qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir bouger pendant des heures, qu'il allait encore attendre qu'Allistor rentre, qu'il daigne venir voir dans quel état il était…

Il laissa ses jambes battre l'air aussi violemment que son corps épuisé le pouvait, les yeux obstinément clos. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard emplit de dégout et de fureur posé sur lui. Cela n'aurait fait que ruiner tous ses maigres efforts pour se défendre. Bientôt, il se retrouva totalement immobilisé, plaqué contre le sol. Prévisible. Avec un peu de chance, il perdrait rapidement connaissance…

Rien ne vint. Pourtant il attendit, le souffle incertain, ne bougeant plus d'un millimètre, chaque muscle tendu. Mais rien.

-C'est rien, Arthur… Ca va aller… Je vais te ramener chez toi, okay ?

Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de son père, pourtant il aurait presque juré que les mains qui retenaient ses poignets étaient celles de son paternelle. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Il avait déjà pleuré devant son père. Il savait qu'il allait encore lui dire qu'il n'était qu'une tapette, qu'une larve qu'il aurait dû tuer bien plus tôt. Il n'avait pas peur d'être ridicule. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, de toute manière, c'était tout ce qu'il serait.

-Hey, essaye de te calmer, okay ? Il ne va rien t'arriver…

Il sentit qu'on lâchait doucement ses bras, et c'était tellement inattendu qu'il resta parfaitement immobile, dans la même position, les yeux fermés et les mains de chaque côté de la tête. Il ne faisait ça que pour lui faire croire que tout était finit… Si ça se trouvait, il prenait juste de l'élan pour lui donner un bon coup de poings dans la mâchoire… Une main passa dans ses cheveux, et un pauvre couinement douloureux passa ses lèvres. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait mal à la tête…

-Je vais te ramener chez toi… Ca va aller…

Chez lui… C'était ici, chez lui… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voulait le séparer de son père ? De son frère ? Allistor ne serait pas d'accord avec ça… Il ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit le sortir de la maison sans lui, il ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit s'approcher d'Arthur, alors…

Pourtant, il fut incapable de lutter lorsqu'on le redressa. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Il décevrait certainement son frère, mais son corps refusait tout simplement de bouger. Il allait juste se laisser faire, comme toujours, il allait encore être faible, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire… Et d'abord, c'était qui, avec lui ? Son père ne lui ferait jamais quitter la maison… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas loin, peut-être qu'il pouvait les empêcher de l'emmener, peut-être…

-Papa… murmura-t-il faiblement, les larmes coulant pour de bon.

Il ne sentait plus vraiment ce qui l'entourait, peut-être qu'on venait de le soulever, il n'en avait aucune idée, et ça n'avait pas d'importance… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'on l'emmenait loin de son père, et même s'il en avait rêvé, désormais c'était comme un cauchemar. On le séparait d'Allistor, et il n'avait mesuré à quel point tout ça était terrifiant.

Personne ne viendrait le sauver. Si ça se trouvait, son père était bien content qu'on l'emmène. Il avait toujours voulu se débarrasser de lui, de toute façon. Il sanglota faiblement, sentant son corps tout entier se révolter sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre. Il voulait vomir. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait, de toute façon, si elle le faisait ? Est-ce qu'il aurait mal ? Rien ne pourrait faire plus mal que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement…

Sa tête se balançait doucement sur le côté, et il essaya de toute ses forces de dormir, de perdre connaissance, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il n'ait plus mal. Par moment, il avait l'impression qu'on lui parlait, qu'il y avait des gens autour de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, de toute façon. On l'emmenait loin d'Allistor, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, et ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Il ne voulait pas partir. Un violent haut-le-corps lui fit serrer les dents, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Pas cette fois. Il essaya désespérément de se tourner, sentant son ventre se contracter avec force. Il se retrouva penché en avant, peut-être à genoux, et il ne fit rien pour se retenir plus longtemps. Même ça, ça faisait mal. Il laissa la nausée gagner, et sentit la bile terriblement dégueulasse remonter dans sa gorge, comme si elle essayait de faire fondre son œsophage. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il allait sûrement finir par tomber dans son propre vomi. Il n'était plus à ça près.

Aucune idée du temps qu'il passa à recracher tout ce que son corps réussissait à faire remonter. Mais lorsqu'enfin son ventre se calma, il était glacé, incapable de plier les doigts, et son mal de tête était toujours là, même s'il semblait moins violent. Pourtant, la douleur semblait plus forte. Il se sentit vaciller, et incapable de résister, il laissa son corps agir à sa guise. Tout chauffait trop, autour de lui, en lui, et en même temps il avait si froid… Il n'essaya pas d'ouvrir les yeux, ça ne servait à rien. Il fallait juste qu'il perde connaissance, juste ça, la douleur disparaitrait, il le savait, il fallait juste…

.

Alfred ramena prudemment les cheveux d'Arthur en arrière alors qu'il continuait de recracher un mince filet de bile sur la plaque d'égout. Il craignait que le blond ne se remette à paniquer, même s'il avait semblé plutôt amorphe lorsqu'il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il n'avait prévenu personne. Il était un héros, non ? Il pouvait bien s'occuper d'Arthur lui-même… De toute façon, il avait juste à le ramener chez lui… Il attrapa de sa main valide le sac de l'Anglais, qu'il avait tout de même pris la peine de ramasser. Son adresse devait bien être écrite quelque part…

Il ne fut pas étonné, en ouvrant le sac, de trouver plus de cahier que nécessaire, et il attrapa son agenda. Tout le monde écrivait les informations importantes, en première page… Tout en gardant un œil sur Arthur, qui était plus pâle que tout ce qu'Alfred n'ait jamais vu, il essaya de déchiffrer l'écriture serrée et italique du blond. Mais le propriétaire de l'agenda vacillait dangereusement, et avec une grimace frustrée, Alfred referma le petit cahier et le rangea prestement. De toute façon, il savait quel bus prenait Arthur. Il aurait tout le temps de regarder ça quand il serait dans les transports en commun. Il rattrapa de justesse l'Anglais, qui commençait à tomber sur le côté, et il le ramena contre lui.

-Eh bah, t'es dans un sale état, _Prez_ …

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sorti du placard. Rien à part « papa », et des gémissements. En toute honnêteté, Alfred était terrifié. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Arthur. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Parfois, c'était comme s'il avait perdu connaissance, ses sanglots devenaient plus faibles, mais il n'était sûr de rien.

-Allez Arthur, on va prendre le bus… Je te ramène chez toi… Je serais pas un héros, sinon, hein ?

A nouveau, il le souleva très doucement du sol, et ramassa maladroitement leurs sacs. Ce n'était vraiment pas pratique… Au moins, l'arrêt n'était pas très loin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le bus ne passerait pas dans trop longtemps… Heureusement, la pluie avait fait fuir les promeneurs, et les élèves étaient presque tous en cours. Ca aurait été difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il se baladait avec Arthur, à la limite de la syncope.

Le chauffeur de bus lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux lorsqu'il hissa l'Anglais dans le véhicule, et Alfred s'empressa de battre en retraite vers les places du fond. Il devait avoir l'air d'un kidnappeur… Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de kidnappeur qui s'en prendrait à des malades. Il déposa le blond sur un siège, côté fenêtre pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'allée, et s'assit à côté de lui. A nouveau, il sortit l'agenda du malade et réussit finalement à déchiffrer l'écriture de ce dernier. Le nom du lieu-dit ne lui disait rien, et il sortit son téléphone pour chercher sur internet. Histoire de savoir à quel arrêt descendre, déjà… Le chauffeur n'avait pas l'air aimable, il était hors de question qu'il aille lui demander.

Il ne fut pas trop compliqué de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Alors comme ça, Arthur vivait en foyer ? Ou alors il s'était trompé d'adresse… Mais il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à ce qu'il avait compris de l'écriture d'Arthur dans les alentours, et il était sûr que le blond prenait cette ligne de bus. Il referma doucement l'agenda et le rangea, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à son camarade. Sa tête s'était logée contre la fenêtre, et la sueur collait ses cheveux à son front. Il semblait à la fois d'une pâleur maladive et légèrement rouge, ses cernes ressortaient encore plus que d'habitude, et il tremblait violemment. Il devait faire un sacré pique de fièvre… Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour venir au lycée dans ces conditions. Déjà, quand Alfred avait un rhume, il essayait de négocier pour ne pas aller en cours…

Bien vite, ils furent les derniers dans le bus, et Alfred vérifia qu'il n'avait pas louper l'arrêt. La radio du conducteur raisonnait dans l'habitacle à peu près silencieux, mais l'Américain n'était pas sûr de reconnaitre la musique. Il regarda une dernière fois l'itinéraire qu'il allait devoir faire une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés. A vu de nez, ils en avaient pour une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, peut-être un peu moins. Alfed n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'Arthur vivait en foyer. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'il vivait dans un manoir, avec des parents riches et un peu coincés, ce qui aurait expliqué le sarcasme et la tendance à appliquer le règlement à la lettre du blond. Mais visiblement, des parents, il n'en avait pas. En même temps, ça aurait été assez bizarre que des aristos envoient leur gosse dans un lycée aussi pourris que le leur…

Il se redressa alors que le bus ralentissait, et ramassa prestement leurs affaires. Au moins, le chauffeur avait la délicatesse de ne pas freiner comme un bourrin… Une chute n'améliorerait certainement pas l'état d'Arthur. Ce dernier se laissa soulever sans opposer de résistance. En fait, il ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'on le bougeait. Alfred salua vite fait le conducteur, et descendit. Ils étaient en rase campagne. Il y avait des champs à droite et à gauche, une forêt un peu plus loin, et la route était loin d'être large. En plus de ça, il pleuvait sans discontinuité. Voilà pourquoi il détestait tant l'Angleterre…

Il ajusta sa prise sur Arthur, dont la respiration était sifflante, et entreprit de suivre le chemin qu'il avait mémorisé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se perdre, de toute façon : la route allait tout droit, sans aucun carrefour. A peine des sorties de champ, et un chemin de terre qui menait à une ferme. Il ne connaissait absolument pas le coin, il habitait dans un lotissement, en ville, et il vérifia à plusieurs reprises sur son téléphone qu'il était bien sur la bonne route. Pour couronner le tout, le ciel s'assombrissait. Les joies de l'hiver… A plusieurs reprises, il murmura quelques paroles rassurantes à Arthur, qui ne l'entendait certainement pas. C'était surtout pour rompre le silence.

Enfin, il trouva le foyer. C'était un assez grand bâtiment avec de faux airs de chapelle, pas miteux, mais dont la façade aurait tout de même besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. Plusieurs lumières brillaient derrière les fenêtres, et Alfred compta trois étages. A nouveau, il ajusta sa prise sur Arthur. Mine de rien, il commençait à fatiguer, et en plus de ça, il était trempé. Il avança jusqu'à la lourde double porte en bois, et décida de frapper avec son pied, à défaut de pouvoir se servir de ses mains. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait lorsqu'on viendrait lui ouvrir…

Il entendit des bavardages se rapprocher, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Une petite fille d'à peine dix ans se tenait derrière la porte, ses grands yeux gris l'observant avec curiosité. Il lui sourit, conscient qu'il devait être assez effrayant à ramener un gars dans les vapes. Mais la petite fille ne sembla pas prendre peur, et elle attendit juste. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été ramené en une tresse qui pendait sur son épaule, et la robe blanche qu'elle portait prenait des teintes orangées à cause de la lumière.

-Salut, je suis un ami d'Arthur. Il est malade, alors je le ramène…

La jeune fille posa les yeux sur l'Anglais, et ouvrit plus largement la porte.

-Miss Kate est pas là, elle est partit en ville.

Alfred hocha bêtement la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Kate. La porte se referma derrière lui, et il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser les gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient installées dans ses cheveux.

-Arty, il est souvent malade, commença la jeune fille en avançant vers un escalier en bois. Franny dit qu'il travaille trop, et qu'il est trop têtu pour rester tranquille.

-Je suis bien d'accord, rit Alfred en la suivant.

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, jusqu'au premier étage. Une moquette orangée tapissait le couloir, et sur les deux pans de mur s'alignaient des portes presque identiques. Quelques consoles supportaient des vases, et Alfred devina que la directrice ne devait pas rouler sur l'or.

-Sa chambre est là-bas.

La petite fille lui montra une porte comme toutes les autres, une peu plus loin sur la droite, et il la remercia avant de s'en approcher. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, à force de supporter le poids de l'inconscient. Il ouvrit la porte avec son coude, et jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur. Il était toujours incroyablement pâle, et semblait peiner à respirer. Mais au moins, il respirait, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

-Arthur !

Alfred fut si surprit qu'il failli en lâcher l'Anglais. Il releva brusquement la tête et tomba sur un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'année, qui se précipitait vers lui. Bon… Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait du monde… Le jeune homme s'arrêta juste devant lui et posa une main sur le front d'Arthur, qui grogna à peine.

-Tu peux l'allonger là, je vais lui mettre des vêtements propres.

Alfred s'exécuta sans protester, et déposa le garçon sur le lit de gauche. Est-ce que ce type était son frère ? Ou un ami ? Ou plus ? Ou rien de tout ça ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au côté droit de la chambre, qui semblait clairement utilisé par quelqu'un, et à en juger par le bordel, ce n'était certainement pas Arthur.

-Il est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

-Ce matin, je suppose…

Alfred s'attarda sur l'homme qui fouillait dans une commode. Il devait faire sa taille, guère plus, et avait des cheveux blonds clairs, légèrement ondulé, qui tombait sur ses épaules. Il portait une chemise blanche légèrement plissée par endroit, et un pantalon noir, qui lui donnait des airs d'homme d'affaire.

-Tu es un ami d'Arthur ?

-Ouais, acquiesça Alfred. Et vous ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, permettant à l'Américain de remarquer que ses yeux étaient bleus, mais plus clairs que les siens.

-Pareil. Enfin, je suis plus un ami de son frère, mais je connais Arthur depuis qu'il est arrivé ici.

Alfred hésita à poser une question, mais il préféra se taire. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, déjà Arthur n'aimerait sûrement pas qu'il apprenne qu'il était venu… S'il ne lui avait pas parlé du foyer, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

-Du coup je vais… Y aller. Je vous laisse son sac là et… Dites-lui que je récupèrerais ses leçons.

-Pas de soucis, tu peux compter sur moi.

-Oh, et il a vomi un peu. Il a dit qu'il avait mal à la tête, aussi, et il a fait une crise bizarre alors qu'on était enfermé dans un placard… Enfin c'est assez compliqué ! bredouilla Alfred, se sentant légèrement ridicule. Il… Il a dit « papa » à un moment… Enfin c'est sûrement pas important. Bref, je vous le laisse.

Il regarda une dernière fois Arthur, qui semblait perdu au milieux d'un lit trop grand. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Avec un certain amusement, l'Américain nota tout de même les draps aux couleurs du drapeau anglais, et quitta la pièce avec une certaine réticence, sans pour autant se soucier de savoir si l'autre homme lui avait répondu quoi que ce soit.

.

-Tu as le don pour tomber malade, c'est assez incroyable…

Francis retira habilement la chemise d'Arthur, séchant au passage son torse avec une serviette qui trainait. Certainement celle qu'Allistor avait utilisé le matin même et qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de mettre à laver. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour convenir qu'il n'irait chercher Pierce qu'une fois qu'il aurait entièrement séché et habillé le blond, chose qu'il s'appliquait désormais à faire, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il prévienne Allistor. Ce dernier était sorti avec Gilbert pour faire Dieu savait quoi, et le Français ne voulait pas qu'il débarque dans la chambre en s'énervant après tout le monde. Heureusement qu'il avait fini les cours plus tôt, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été là… Et heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de monter le linge propre des frères Kirkland en même temps que le sien.

-Espèce de tête de mule…

Il sourit doucement et épongea précautionneusement le front moite de sueur d'Arthur, avant de le redresser pour lui faire enfiler un t'shirt sec. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'Arthur était trop fier pour admettre qu'il était malade, et il ne s'arrêtait que lorsque son corps ne tenait plus. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Allistor pour ça, si ce n'est que l'Ecossais ne tombait pas souvent malade. Le problème venait surtout de sa consommation excessive d'alcool.

Francis termina de changer Arthur, et le mit sous les draps. Maintenant il allait sûrement avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il prit les vêtements trempés du blond avec lui, et quitta silencieusement la pièce, pour prévenir Pierce. Il fallait forcément que ce soit le jour où Kate était convoqué à l'école primaire… Il descendit rapidement, passa déposer le linge sale à la laverie, et rallia l'infirmerie en espérant que Pierce n'était pas occupée. Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec Arthur, quand il irait mieux… Il avait déjà remarqué qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard et de plus en plus souvent, et qu'il semblait plus enclin à aller au lycée. Ca ne l'étonnerait pas que tout ça ait un lien avec le garçon qui l'avait ramené…


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour bonjour bonjour ! Et oui, toujours pas de retard, je trouve ça assez magnifique... J'en suis au chapitre 40 (c'est long mon Dieu, c'est long, vous avez beaucoup de courage, vous savez ? Continuer à lire une fic aussi longue... Vous méritez une médaille), et je pense que j'aurais finis la partie dans... Cinq chapitres, peut-être un peu plus !**

 **En attendant... Je crois que j'aime bien ce chapitre (j'aime beaucoup les chapitres où je fais souffrir Arthur, de toute façon... N'appelez pas tout de suite la police, je vais bien), et... J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

* * *

-Allez, _Scotty_ ! On est presque arrivé !

Allistor fusilla du regard l'albinos qui gambadait joyeusement quelques mètres devant lui, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de faire un jogging de plusieurs kilomètres. Son endurance était démentielle... Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que Gilbert était loin d'être faible physiquement, il allait souvent courir, et dès qu'il pouvait, il s'improvisait des séances de musculation, mais Allistor n'avait jamais mesuré à quel point il était sportif. Bon, il n'était pas en reste non plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait recracher ses poumons dans l'instant. Mais il n'avait pas la motivation de son camarade. Il soupira et le regarda galoper le long de la route, dérapant de temps en temps sur l'herbe trempée qui bordait le bitume. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner dans son jogging quotidien, mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit de mieux à faire. Il était toujours beaucoup trop frustré sexuellement pour se concentrer sur un bouquin, et il avait besoin de se défouler. A défaut de pouvoir frapper quelqu'un, faire du sport semblait être un bon compromis.

Il secoua la tête, chassant l'eau qui s'était logée en abondance dans ses cheveux roux.

-On prendra un truc chaud en rentrant, et on se douchera, aussi. Tu crois que Tonio sera rentré ?

Gilbert fit du sur-place le temps qu'Allistor le rattrape, et lui sourit largement.

-On dirait une serpillière.

-Vu la gueule que t'as, t'es assez mal placé pour faire ce genre de réflexion.

L'albinos ricana, et se remit à courir à une allure plus réduite pour rester au niveau d'Allistor.

-C'est bientôt les vacances, non ?

-Je crois ouais, pourquoi ?

-Faudrait qu'on fasse un truc, pour Noël et le nouvel an, avec Tonio et Franny...

-T'as encore envie de te mettre minable devant tout le monde ?

-J'ai pas dit qu'on était obligé d'aller à une soirée avec plein de gens !

-Plein de gens ou pas, tu vas encore te bourrer la gueule.

-Toi aussi, tu es assez mal placé pour faire ce genre de réflexion...

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel, et se concentra sur ses foulées. Pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas sortir pour les fêtes. Au contraire. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de fille avec qui coucher en ville, il allait devoir se rabattre sur les soirées très alcoolisée. Après tout, c'était là-bas qu'il avait failli coucher avec une fille pour la première fois. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, et il n'était pas sûr de se rappeler de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Il aurait pu s'en vouloir. Parfois c'était le cas, quand il ruminait seul, dans son lit, à une heure assez avancée de la nuit. Il se disait qu'après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir toutes ces sensations, qui lui avait donné envie de réessayer. Et lui, il n'était pas foutu de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé, encore moins de son nom. Mais la plupart du temps, il n'y pensait pas vraiment. De toute façon, il ne la reverrait pas.

-Tu traines encore !

Effectivement, il avait ralenti, perdu dans ses pensées, et Gilbert était à nouveau obligé de trottiner sur place pour l'attendre.

-Sérieusement, _Scotty,_ je sais que tes hormones te travaillent en ce moment, mais tu pourrais essayer de penser un peu à autre chose, de temps en temps.

-Un puceau comme toi peut pas comprendre.

Gilbert le fusilla du regard, et releva dignement la tête. Vraiment, il y avait des fois où Allistor se demandait pourquoi l'albinos s'obstinait à rester avec lui vu toute la merde qu'il lui disait. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de loin : il se serait sûrement sentit seul sans la présence certes étouffante du Prussien. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'excusait. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était trop fier pour ça. Il ne doutait pas qu'un jour, il se retrouverait définitivement seul, et que ce serait entièrement de sa faute, mais même en sachant cela, il n'arrivait pas à changer son comportement. Comme si c'était indigne de lui, de s'excuser. Comme si cela le rabaissait. Comme si cela le soumettait à quelqu'un. Jamais plus il ne laisserait qui que ce soit le dominer. Même s'il devait dégager tous les gens autour de lui pour ça.

-Tu rêvasses encore, _Scotty_.

-Hum…

-Accélère, sinon je te laisse derrière.

-Te gêne pas.

Malgré ça, l'un comme l'autre savait que Gilbert n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner ici et de rentrer seul. Ils se connaissaient trop bien, tous les deux. Leur relation était terriblement étrange, plus étrange encore que toutes les relations qu'Allistor ait jamais eu avec qui que ce soit. Ils étaient amis, pour sûr, même si le rouquin n'aimait pas trop l'admettre. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour qu'ils le sachent tous les deux. Mais depuis que l'Ecossais avait tiré Gilbert de cette forêt, il y avait un changement. Allistor n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, à mettre des mots là-dessus, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ca les avait tous les deux gêné que le rouquin voit Gilbert pleurer. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, bien sûr. Pour dire quoi, de toute façon ? Allistor n'était pas sûr d'avoir les mots pour parler de ce genre de chose. Avant, il savait faire. Il avait consolé Arthur un nombre incalculable de fois quand ils étaient gosses. Il avait perdu cette habitude, cela dit, ce qui lui laissait à la fois un profond sentiment de malaise et de fierté. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours terriblement tordu chez lui ?

-Le bouquin que t'a acheté l'autre jours, je pourrais te le piquer ? J'ai finis celui que je lisais.

-Si tu veux.

-Eh bah, quel enthousiasme !

-Ferme ta gueule.

Gilbert ricana et s'arrêta à nouveau pour l'attendre. Allistor aurait pu accélérer, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment fatigué, mais il n'était pas vraiment pressé de rentrer. Et il se forçait à croire que l'albinos se fatiguait plus en faisant du sur-place toutes les cinq minutes. Au moins, il serait suffisamment crevé pour la boucler un tant soit peu une fois rentrés.

-Ah, au fait, Franny a commencé à chercher un job.

… Ca c'était du Gilbert tout craché…

-Quoi ?

-Il voudrait se tirer du foyer, je crois. Alors il a commencé à chercher.

-Et tu m'annonces ça comme ça ?!

-Excuse-moi, la prochaine fois je t'enverrai une lettre avec un bouquet de fleurs, ça passera mieux, s'amusa l'albinos.

Allistor ne rétorqua même pas. Il se contenta d'accélérer un peu pour être au niveau du Prussien, et il le foudroya du regard.

-Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là, c'était assez évident qu'il allait pas passer sa vie ici. Nous non plus d'ailleurs. Je crois pas que ce soit très légal que Kate nous garde alors qu'on est majeur. Et Franny aura bientôt un diplôme, et je pense qu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour se trouver un job pas trop bizarre pour payer un loyer. Tonio devrait pas tarder à suivre, même si je crois qu'il a pas trop envie de partir.

-Et toi ?

L'albinos haussa les épaules en rejetant d'un vague mouvement de tête une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux.

-Quand j'aurais la motivation, je me mettrais à chercher du taf. Je veux pas que les autres gosses vivent moins bien parce qu'on pompe inutilement du fric au foyer, tu vois ?

Bien sûr que l'Ecossais voyait. Il n'était pas con, il avait déjà pensé à tout ça. Les pensionnaires majeurs étaient très rares, ceux qui avaient plus de vingt ans encore plus. Il en voulait un peu à Francis et Antonio de vouloir se tirer, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus totalement le leur reprocher. Après tout, c'était bien pour eux qu'ils commencent à prendre leur vie en main… Même si ça ne faisait que lui rappeler que lui n'avait strictement rien. Pas de diplôme, et une fâcheuse tendance à foirer à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, avec ça ? Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résigner à quitter le foyer. Arthur était incapable de se débrouiller sans lui… Ou plutôt il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Plus le temps passait et plus cet argument devenait ridicule. Arthur était presque majeur, et ce n'était pas pour le peu qu'ils s'adressaient la parole que son absence allait changer quoi que ce soit. Peut-être même que son frère vivrait mieux sans lui… Et réciproquement. Allistor n'aimait pas trop songer à ce genre de merde, mais Arthur était la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à son passé. A cette baraque insalubre qu'ils avaient réussis à fuir, à ce père qu'il aurait aimé tué de ses propres mains…

-Tu divagues encore.

Gilbert fronça légèrement les sourcils, détaillant avec attention le visage du rouquin. Ce dernier claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palet et serra les poings, accélérant encore un peu. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était énervé.

-Et toi ? Tu comptes chercher du boulot ?

-Sûrement.

-C'est pas très explicite tout ça…

-M'en branle.

-C'est vrai que vu que tu trouves pas de nana, tu fais que ça…

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude au Prussien, qui fit quelques pas de côté, hilare.

-J'ai pas raison ?

-T'es sûr de vouloir remettre ça sur le tapis ?

L'albinos haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire, mais ne rétorqua rien.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… marmonna Allistor.

-On est bientôt arrivé, de toute façon.

En effet, le foyer n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car la pluie commençait à s'intensifier. Ils accélérèrent encore un peu pour rentrer plus rapidement, et se glissèrent dans le hall, essoufflés et dégoulinant de flotte. Des cris et des rires leur parvenaient, sûrement en provenance du salon, et une petite fille d'à peine six ans détala vers l'étage en les voyant.

-Je crois qu'on fait peur… commenta Gilbert.

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

-Ah, vous voilà !

Allistor redressa difficilement la tête, mine de rien plus fatigué que ce qu'il croyait, et arqua un sourcil en apercevant Elizabeta qui accourait vers eux.

-On est pas partit longtemps, s'empressa de brailler Gilbert, levant les mains en signe de reddition. On n'a pas fait de connerie non plus, on est juste allé courir, on a gueulé sur personne, on a blessé personne non plus, et on a rien cassé !

La hongroise sembla surprise un instant, avant de secouer la tête et de se désintéresser totalement de l'albinos. Bon, si ce n'était pas pour les engueuler qu'elle était si impatiente qu'ils rentrent, c'est qu'il y avait un gros problème…

-Allistor, il y a un garçon qui a ramené ton frère tout à l'heure et…

Putain, il devait avoir des dons de médium…

-Il est assez mal en point.

-Du genre ? demanda Gilbert en retenant Allistor alors que ce dernier ne demandait qu'à se précipiter à l'étage.

-Malade. Beaucoup de fièvre. Apparemment il a vomi, et il avait mal à la tête. Il est inconscient depuis qu'il est arrivé. Miss Pierce est allé le voir, et Francis est avec lui pour l'instant.

Allistor gronda et essaya de se détacher de l'emprise de Gilbert, qui semblait peiner à le tenir en place. Mais nom de Dieu il n'en avait rien à foutre, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il devait aller vérifier qu'Arthur allait bien. Les pupilles légèrement dilatés, il fusilla l'albinos du regard en forçant toujours plus pour qu'il le lâche.

-Et… Hm… Allistor ?

Sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, il fusilla Elizabeta du regard. Pourquoi ils ne le laissaient pas juste rejoindre Arthur, bordel ?!

-Il… Enfin Francis a dit qu'il avait… Dit quelque chose…

Oh putain il le sentait mal… Terriblement mal… Tellement mal qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

-A priori, il aurait… Appelé votre père, quand il était inconscient…

La poigne de Gilbert se desserra sensiblement sur ses bras. Allistor écarquilla simplement les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, d'avoir bien compris. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Arthur ne pouvait pas avoir « appelé » l'ordure qui leur avait servis de père. Ils avaient dû mal comprendre. Pas d'autre explication possible. Il se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de Gilbert et fonça vers l'escalier. Il était partagé entre l'incompréhension, la fureur et le dégoût. Il avait peut-être un peu peur, aussi. Rien ne faisait sens dans sa tête. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois en face de la porte de chambre, et encore, il la défonça plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit.

-Allistor, il…

-Pousses-toi !

Francis grimaça mais s'écarta tout de même, laissant la place au rouquin. Arthur était bien là, blanc comme un linge, couvert de sueur, la respiration difficile. Ses cernes très prononcées détonnaient sur son visage blafard, et ses traits ne cessaient de se crisper.

-Comment il va ? demanda timidement Gilbert, qui avait visiblement suivit l'Ecossais.

-Il a beaucoup de fièvre, et il délire un peu par moment. Pierce lui a donné des antidouleurs pour sa tête, mais la priorité est de faire redescendre sa température.

Allistor écoutait vaguement, sans vraiment imprimer tout ce qu'il entendait. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Arthur était sans arrêt malade, dès qu'il y avait un putain de virus qui trainait, il le chopait. Il était constamment enrhumé, constamment en train de tousser, constamment sur le point de vomir à cause de maux de tête qui semblaient programmés pour se manifester au moins trois fois par semaine. Allistor l'avait vu malade un nombre incalculable de fois. Il l'avait vu vomir, il l'avait vu tousser à en cracher ses poumons, il l'avait vu livide, il l'avait vu se tordre de douleur dans son lit à cause de ses migraines, il l'avait vu fiévreux, et pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que cette fois était différente. En règle générale, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop quand Arthur tombait malade, tant c'était habituel. Il veillait juste à ce qu'il prenne ses médocs, l'attendait à la sortie des toilettes quand il gerbait en pleine nuit, et il vérifiait qu'il dormait un minimum malgré ses maux de tête. Mais là, il sentait l'angoisse et la panique lui tordre littéralement l'estomac. Il n'avait plus ressenti de trucs comme ça depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir faire ne serait-ce que semblant d'être indifférent.

-Ca ira, Allistor. Pierce passe le voir toutes les deux heures, à peu près, et ça vie n'est pas en danger. Il est juste têtu, et il a encore attendu que son corps cède avant d'admettre qu'il était malade, comme d'habitude.

L'Ecossais ne demandait qu'à croire Francis, vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'Arthur lui avait rarement semblé aussi mal au point, et le peu de fois où c'était arrivé remontait à avant qu'ils arrivent en foyer. Pendant un bref instant, il revit Arthur, beaucoup plus jeune, du sang plein les cheveux et couinant de douleur, affalé contre son flanc, pleurnichant alors que la douleur et la fièvre le rongeait. Il se souvenait combien il avait eu peur que la plaie ne cicatrise pas. Il se rappelait des jours qu'il avait passé à craindre que la fièvre n'empire. Il déglutit lourdement et passa une main dans les cheveux poisseux de sueur de son frère.

-Je reste avec lui, tu devrais aller te doucher, murmura Francis en se rasseyant sur le lit.

-Je…

-Son état n'empirera pas en dix minutes, ne t'en fais pas. S'il y a un problème, je viendrais te chercher. Plus vite tu seras douché et plus vite tu pourras revenir avec lui.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas Vraiment pas. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en faire autant, il n'aurait pas dû acquiescer comme un con. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se forçait à croire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qui arrivait à Arthur que le retour à la réalité lui fit l'effet d'une balle dans la gorge. Il se redressa, examina son frère du regard, avant de s'en détourner. Gilbert était près de la porte, mal à l'aise et inquiet, passant d'Arthur à Allistor sans trouver grand-chose à dire. C'était mieux comme ça. Le rouquin n'était pas sûr de supporter qu'on lui parle dans l'immédiat. Francis, c'était différent, mais il ne garantissait rien pour Gilbert.

Il ouvrit à la volé sa commode et prit les premières fringues qui lui tombèrent sous la main, avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course.

-Je te rejoins, murmura Gilbert en quittant lui aussi la chambre.

Allistor ne répondit pas à traça jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il balança ses affaires dans un coin et serra les poings. Il avait soudain envie de frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un. D'évacuer tout ça. Il n'était pas fait pour accumuler autant d'émotions d'un coup. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il commença par se ronger la lèvre, les yeux clos, essayant de réguler sa respiration, avant que ce ne soit plus suffisant. Il cessa alors de tourner en rond, et brusquement, il envoya son poing percuter le mur couvert de carrelage. La douleur se propagea jusqu'à son coude, mais il s'en moquait. Ca n'avait aucune importance qu'il ait mal, tant qu'il chassait tout le bordel qui envahissait sa tête. Alors il recommença. Encore et encore et encore, sans se soucier du sang qu'il foutait partout.

Il fut soudain ramené en arrière, et il n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Haletant, il fusilla du regard le mur blanc désormais tâché de rouge, alors qu'une douleur aigue montait dans son bras.

-Sérieux _Scotty_ , je suis pas sûr que t'exploser la main soit l'idée du siècle…

Doucement, Gilbert l'éloigna du mur, et le força à s'assoir sur le banc. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'inquiétude, et Allistor n'avait pas le courage de le rassurer. Un silence pesant s'installa, que l'Ecossais essaya de mettre à profit pour calmer sa respiration. Nom d'un chien, il avait vraiment mal au bras…

-Montre-moi, demanda alors l'albinos.

Sans trop comprendre, Allistor releva la tête vers lui, hésitant entre lui péter la gueule et simplement rester immobile.

-Ta main. Montre-la-moi. Si tu t'es cassé un truc, j'irais chercher Kate.

-Certainement pas, gronda le rouquin.

-Devine quoi ? Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. Montre-moi ta main, maintenant.

Juste pour la forme, Allistor gronda et détourna le regard. Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien dire, il était incapable de dire non à Gilbert. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il aurait pu lui demander de venir avec lui voler une bagnole qu'il aurait certainement accepter. Avant, il pensait que ça n'était valable que pour les mauvais plans. Il se rendait compte que c'était un peu plus complexe que ça.

-Arrête de faire le con et donne-moi ta main, espèce d'idiot. Arthur a besoin de toi, et t'es en train de perdre du temps.

A nouveau, le rouquin se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il y avait encore une dizaine de minutes, si qui que ce soit lui avait sorti ce genre de phrase, il n'en aurait soit eu rien à foutre, soit il aurait explosé la gueule du fautif. Mais maintenant, il savait que c'était vrai. Qu'Arthur avait vraiment besoin d'aide, avait vraiment besoin de lui, comme ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis des années. Allistor n'était pas sûr de savoir comment gérer la situation. Il savait faire, avant. Se montrer désintéresser alors que son petit frère était à deux doigts de crever, il l'avait fait pendant des mois et des mois. Il suffisait de regarder comment tout ça avait fini.

De mauvaise grâce, l'Ecossais tendit sa main bleuie et couverte de sang à Gilbert, qui grimaça et la prit avec autant de douceur que possible. Cependant, il était impossible d'éviter la douleur.

-Je sais pas si c'est cassé… Je pense pas… Mais ça saigne pas mal. Faudrait que Pierce regarde, tu vas avoir besoin d'un bon bandage. Evite de bouger la main, en attendant.

-Ton aide est terriblement précieuse, railla le rouquin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Je t'emmerde. Dépêche-toi de te dessaper, ton frangin t'attend.

Gilbert lui lâcha la main et commença lui-même à retirer ses vêtements. Il fit passer son t'shirt poisseux de sueur par-dessus sa tête, ébouriffant d'autant plus ses cheveux blancs. Allistor eu un moment de trouble où il fut incapable de bouger. Il regarda simplement le torse incroyablement blanc de l'albinos, devinant sans soucis ses veines au niveau de ses clavicules et de sa trachée. Il était musclé, vraiment, mais ça n'était pas disproportionné. Juste assez pour dessiner ses abdos, et lui faire de beaux biceps, pectoraux et quadriceps. Malgré tout, sans trop savoir comment, il était incroyablement fin. C'était un peu comme Arthur. Sauf qu'Arthur avait une masse musculaire frôlant le zéro.

-Hum, _Scotty_ , c'est assez gênant…

Allistor se secoua un peu et détourna le regard. Evidemment que c'était gênant ! Il était en train de fixer l'albinos sans aucune raison valable, alors que ce dernier se déshabillait. Il avait un grain… Et pas un petit en plus. Il se mit alors à regarder sa main, dont les phalanges étaient au choix bleuis ou coupées. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir serrer le poing. Il soupira longuement et se remit debout. Il se sentait vide. Incroyablement vide. Toute sa fureur avait soudain disparu. Il restait très inquiet et angoissé, mais il ne le sentait plus vraiment.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Pour ?

-Retirer tes fringues, abruti. Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ta main.

Un spasme contracta les muscles d'Allistor, et il fusilla le Prussien du regard. Sa rage revenait, mais moins violente. C'était plus l'angoisse qui dominait.

-Je t'interdis de poser tes pattes sur moi.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils, avant de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. Allistor le savait parce qu'il frottait nerveusement son bras. Ses veines saillaient incroyablement sous la peau pâles et fine de son coude.

-Je suis pas comme lui… murmura-t-il alors.

-Ta gueule. Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con !

L'albinos le toisa, à la fois blessé et perdu. Ses yeux brillaient beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal.

-C'est pas parce que j'ai pas eu la même vie que toi que je peux pas comprendre ! Je ne suis pas stupide !

Les yeux d'Allistor s'écarquillèrent légèrement, à la fois de peur farouche et d'agacement. D'incompréhension, aussi, mais ce n'était presque rien par rapport au reste.

-C'est pas une question de stupidité… grogna-t-il, serrant les poings malgré la douleur qui semblait décupler.

-Alors arrête de te persuader que personne peut t'aider ! Il va se passer quoi si tu restes comme ça, à ruminer dans ton coin ?!

-Je ne…

-Si !

Gilbert détourna brusquement le regard, mais même ainsi, le rouquin voyait que sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait. Toute sa colère disparue, et il soupira. L'angoisse était toujours là, bien sûr, mais il s'efforça de la gérer.

-Okay… Okay… Mais ne te plains pas si je t'envoie mon poing dans la gueule.

L'albinos mit un peu de temps à bouger, et il resta un instant ainsi, les poings serrés, essayant visiblement de respirer calmement.

-Je t'interdis d'abimer mon _awesome_ visage… murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante comme s'il allait pleurer.

Il finit par regarder l'Ecossais dans les yeux, les pupilles embuées de larmes. Il s'approcha doucement, et prit son poignet abimé dans ses mains.

-Arrête de faire ça, je t'ai dit de pas bouger ta main…

Allistor s'efforça de desserrer le poing, grondant de douleur alors que ses phalanges semblaient être tétanisées.

-T'es une tête de mule… Comme ton frère...

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il devait retourner voir Arthur. Il sentit les doigts frais et terriblement fins de Gilbert effleurer son ventre, et un grondement sourd lui échappa alors que tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient.

-T'es sûr que t'as réussi à coucher avec une gonzesse ? le nargua le Prussien bien qu'avec une certaine timidité.

-Ta gueule…

Gilbert ne le lâcha pas du regard alors qu'il faisait remonter son t'shirt poisseux le long de son torse. Assurément, Allistor n'était pas en reste niveau musculature. Il était beaucoup moins fin que Gilbert, et il prenait plus facilement du muscle que lui. Il grogna simplement lorsque le tissu effleura sa main abimée, mais c'était un moindre mal. Au moins, le Prussien avait encore toutes ses dents…

-Je t'aide pour ton short, tu te démerderas pour le reste.

A nouveau, l'Ecossais le fusilla du regard, et amorça un mouvement de recul. Il n'était pas handicapé, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul. Gilbert ne le força pas. Il haussa simplement les épaules et termina de se déshabiller de son côté, sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Allistor n'aurait su dire s'il était soulagé ou frustré. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer un instant les jambes sommes toutes glabres du Prussien. Un violent frisson le fit tressaillir alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'aventurer plus haut, et il détourna vivement le regard. Il y avait un truc qui déconnait chez lui. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet et posa sa main valide sur la ceinture de son short. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il essaya de pousser le vêtement vers le bas, sans obtenir de résultat vraiment satisfaisant. Une main se posa près de la sienne, et une autre à son exact opposé. Il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas cogner Gilbert, qui ne semblait pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu peux aussi demander un coup de main.

-Me touche pas…

L'albinos grimaça et détourna le regard, visiblement blessé. Mais il ne retira pas ses mains pour autant.

-T'as vraiment pas confiance en moi, hein… ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir…

-Si, ça à tout à voir. Si tu me faisais confiance tu serais pas en train de flipper.

Allistor préféra se taire plutôt que de dire une connerie, mais ses yeux continuer de briller d'une lueur farouche. Il allait vraiment falloir que Gilbert le lâche… Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter plus longtemps d'avoir les mains d'un autre sur lui.

-De toute façon, il se passerai quoi si je tentais un truc ? ironisa l'albinos, bien qu'à voix basse. Tu m'exploserais la gueule. Je suis pas stupide, tu es plus fort que moi. Même si je suis plus _awesome_.

Un long frisson de dégoût secoua le rouquin, qui posa sa main valide sur celle de Gilbert. Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il puisse encore se faire soumettre lui refilait des sueurs froides. Pourtant, le Prussien avait raison. Allistor était plus fort physiquement, plus grand, aussi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? Il n'aurait aucun mal à le mettre au tapis si cela était nécessaire.

-Au pire, t'as qu'à me regarder… Ton père était pas albinos, ça devrait être suffisant pour que tu… L'imagines pas à ma place.

-Totalement con…

-Si t'as mieux, ne te gêne pas.

-Dégage tes mains de là.

-Et tu te douches tout habiller, je présume ?

Avec un maigre sourire en coin, Gilbert secoua la tête et raffermit sa prise sur le bandeau élastique du short.

-T'as juste à me faire confiance, ou au moins à me regarder. Et si je fais un truc bizarre, t'as qu'à me foutre un coup de genou.

Allistor n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il plaisantait ou non, mais après tout, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il ne put exprimer un avis que déjà Gilbert faisait glisser le vêtement le long de ses cuisses.

-Gilbert… gronda-t-il, résistant à l'envie de lui décocher un coup de poing.

-Si tu abimes mon _awesome_ visage, je suis pas sûr que je te le pardonnerai.

Le short glissa de lui-même lorsqu'il eut atteint les genoux de son propriétaire, et Gilbert le lâcha.

-Alors ?

-Alors écarte tes putains de mains de là.

Allistor fit un pas en arrière, histoire de mettre de le plus de distance possible entre l'albinos et lui. Ou plutôt entre une menace potentielle et lui. Il avait regardé Gilbert, ce qui lui avait évité de défaillir complètement, mais la simple vue de mains masculines s'approchant de ses cuisses lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Et envie de vomir, aussi, un peu.

-Tu te débrouilles pour le reste ? Je suis pas sûr de vouloir que tu me fracasses le crâne.

L'Ecossais hocha la tête, et chercha quelque chose à regarder pour s'occuper. Il ne s'était plus sentit aussi mal depuis… Un petit moment, en fait. Il avait cru que coucher avec une fille rendrait les contacts plus faciles, il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. Pourtant, objectivement, Gilbert n'avait rien en commun avec son père. Il était plus fin, un peu plus grand, il n'avait pas du tout le même caractère, pas la même façon d'agir. Là où son père lui aurait presque broyé la hanche en posant sa main dessus, l'albinos l'avait à peine effleuré. Ses doigts étaient beaucoup plus fins, sa peau beaucoup plus douce, pas moite pour un sou. Et pourtant… Il serra les poings et les dents.

-Tu sais que c'est normal, hein ? Même si ça me fait chier que tu me fasses pas assez confiance pour me laisser faire ça, c'est normal que tu veuilles pas que je te touche.

-Garde ta merde, j'ai pas besoin que tu me serves ton discours pour nanas violées.

-C'est le truc le plus con que tu es dit. Et c'est pas peu dire. Déjà, ça n'a rien d'un discours pour femmes violées, et ensuite les hommes aussi peuvent se faire agresser sexuellement.

-Sérieusement, ferme ta gueule.

Allistor n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui l'énervait le plus : que Gilbert lui fasse des leçons de moral, ou qu'il insinue qu'il s'était fait violer. Il refusait d'admettre que c'était le cas. Il n'avait pas été faible à ce point-là. Il n'avait pas été pathétique à ce point-là. Son père l'avait juste… Il n'avait pas vraiment de mot… Mais « violer », c'était trop réel. Ca n'arrivait qu'aux autres, pas à lui. Il y avait des filles qui se faisaient violer et qui ne s'en remettaient jamais. Lui ça allait. Alors il ne s'était pas fait violer. Il était plus fort que ça.

-Enfin bref, essaye de finir de te déshabiller, et prend une douche, ça te fera du bien.

Gilbert ramassa sa serviette et passa devant le rouquin pour se rendre aux douches, sans vraiment lui adresser un regard. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Allistor aurait été incapable de dire quoi, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait peut-être blessé l'albinos… Peut-être… Pourquoi est-ce que ça le faisait autant chier que ce soit le cas ?! Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir le jeune homme rentrer dans une cabine, et le bruit du loquet que l'on enclenche résonna plus fort dans sa tête qu'il ne l'avait fait dans la pièce. Ca avait quelque chose de définitif. De réprobateur. Comme s'il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Sans trop comprendre, il se débattit quelques secondes avec son boxer, ne parvenant à l'envoyer à terre que grâce à l'usage de sa main blessée, lui arrachant au passage un feulement de douleur.

-Tu te magnes ? l'appela Gilbert depuis sa cabine.

Allistor ne prit pas la peine de répondre et regroupa grossièrement ses fringues sales dans un coin, avant de récupérer sa serviette et de suivre le chemin qu'avait emprunter l'albinos peu de temps auparavant. Il posa le linge propre et sec sur un banc et s'enferma dans la cabine voisine à celle de Gilbert, qui était visiblement déjà sous l'eau. Il n'avait pas pris de savon… Tant pis. Si le Prussien n'en avait pas, il ferait sans. Il se doucherait une nouvelle fois le lendemain matin, par exemple.

Un frisson de satisfaction le parcouru lorsque l'eau chaude vint heurter son dos, et il ferma les yeux, laissant le stress, la colère et l'angoisse disparaitre. La douleur restait, malheureusement, mais c'était supportable. Il leva sa main abimée à hauteur d'yeux et observa avec attention le sang se faire emporter par l'eau dans les canalisations. Les plaies étaient superficielles, et il ne garderait tout au plus que des bleus et des éraflures. Rien qu'il ne puisse pas gérer. Le seul truc qui était chiant, c'était qu'il allait devoir faire un crochet par l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui fasse un bandage… Il n'avait pas envie de foutre du sang partout, surtout que ce ne serait pas pratique d'avoir une main qui saigne toutes les trente secondes pour s'occuper d'Arthur.

-Dis _Scotty_ …

-Hm ?

-Il te l'a fait combien de fois… ?

-De quoi tu parles, putain ?

-De ton père.

Putain, cet abruti avait le don pour poser les mauvaises questions au mauvais moment. Déjà, il n'y avait pas de bon moment pour cette question. Allistor ferma les yeux un bref instant, marmonnant des jurons dans sa barbe. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre. Rien ne l'y forçait. Il pouvait juste fermer sa gueule, et tout irait pour le mieux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie d'ignorer Gilbert. Vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il estimait que ce ne serait pas juste de continuer à faire la forte tête sur ce sujet. Et pourtant… C'était peut-être la honte qui l'empêchait de répondre immédiatement. La honte de ce qui était arrivé pendant toutes ces années qu'il avait passé avec son père. La honte d'avoir été faible, de ne pas avoir pu protéger Arthur, d'avoir été à deux doigts de l'étrangler, de l'avoir laissé se faire… Violer par leur père. De ne pas avoir pu sauver sa mère.

-Combien de fois il t'a violé ? clarifia Gilbert, la voix étrangement basse et hésitante.

-Je ne me suis pas…

-Allistor, me prend pas pour un con. Ca fait pas de toi un minable. Bordel, t'étais encore un gosse, tu voulais faire quoi ?! Il s'en est pris à Arthur aussi, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. Ce type était un profond connard, et il avait pas à faire ce qu'il a fait, alors…

-Gilbert, souffla Allistor, plus las qu'autre chose. La ferme. Je sais déjà tout ça. J'ai pas besoin de tes beaux discours.

-Alors arrête de nier. Tu te rendras service.

Un silence légèrement inconfortable s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit du jet d'eau qui s'écrasait sur tout ce qu'il rencontrait. Allistor laissait ses souvenirs l'envahir, n'ayant pas vraiment la force de lutter. Il se rappelait clairement de la première fois que son père l'avait enculé, sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait été trop sonné par un coup à la tempe, et le temps qu'il se reprenne, il était déjà trop tard. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie l'odeur du bois humide qui agressait ses narines, les craquements du pauvre meuble sur lequel il était plaqué, _ses_ mains qui bourraient son corps de coups dès qu'il faisait mine de bouger. _Sa_ voix. S _on_ torse contre son dos. S _es_ cuisses qui tapaient contre les siennes, en même temps que _ses_ hanches percutaient ses fesses. La douleur dans le bas de son dos. Le liquide poisseux qu'il avait sentis couler entre ses jambes. Son incapacité totale à faire quoi que ce soit de plus que gronder douloureusement et tenter faiblement de se dégager.

-Cinq ou six fois… souffla-t-il finalement.

C'était comme si on lui avait retiré un poids des épaules. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement mieux pour autant, mais ça allégeait légèrement la violence des souvenirs. Il s'adossa au mur couvert de carrelage, et ferma les yeux, laissant sa peau se faire maltraiter par l'eau. Il l'avait finalement dit. Il n'était plus sûr du compte, cela dit. Il se rappelait d'au moins cinq fois où son père l'avait ainsi souillé, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à sa mémoire.

-Et… Arthur ?

-Une fois.

Cette fois il fut catégorique. Il avait surpris son père en train de violer son frère, et ça avait été suffisamment traumatisant pour qu'il ne puisse pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'Arthur ait pu subir ça à d'autres reprises.

-T'as du savon ?

-Ouais, je te le passe par en-dessous.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il avait déjà pris beaucoup trop de temps. Arthur avait besoin de lui. Il réceptionna la savonnette que Gilbert lui tendait sous la paroi de la douche, et se lava rapidement. L'inquiétude remontait doucement, mais il y était plus calme. Il repensa à ce qu'Elizabeta lui avait dit : il était impossible qu'Arthur ait pu appeler leur père. Complètement impossible. Dans une situation pareille, la seule personne à laquelle il aurait pensé aurait été ce monstre ?! Bien sûr, ça arrivait quand il faisait des cauchemars qu'il marmonne vaguement quelque chose ressemblant à « papa », mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il l'appelait… En règle générale, c'était même plutôt accompagné de « arrête ».

Il se sécha prestement une fois qu'il fut sorti de la douche, et sans attendre Gilbert, il rejoignit la pièce voisine pour s'y habiller. Sa main le lançait un peu moins. C'était une douleur plus sourde, désormais, mais il y avait encore quelques éraflures qui saignaient. Rien qui l'empêche fondamentalement de se servir de sa main. Il enfila donc un boxer noir délavé, un pantalon informe à force d'avoir trop servi et un t'shirt à manche courte blanc.

-J'y vais, lança-t-il.

-Je te rejoins après !

Allistor pensa tout juste à récupérer son linge sale et sa serviette avant de quitter la pièce. Le couloir était loin d'être silencieux, comme chaque fois vers cette heure-là. Tout le monde revenait de cours, et les plus jeunes faisaient semblant d'aller travailler dans leur chambre pour au final faire du bordel ou jouer à un truc stupide dans une chambre. Il faisait un peu chaud dans sa chambre lorsqu'il y entra, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était parce que quelqu'un avait monté le chauffage ou à cause de la fièvre d'Arthur. Ce dernier gisait toujours sur son lit, roulé en boule, le souffle court. Francis était assis sur le lit de l'Ecossais, veillant sur le petit blond.

-Merci de t'être occupé de lui.

-Pas de quoi.

Le Français lui sourit doucement, avant de se hisser sur ses jambes.

-Pierce doit repasser dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu veux que je te monte quelque chose à manger ?

-Non, ça ira. Mais pour Gilbert, peut-être.

Francis hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en silence, refermant la porte avec beaucoup de douceur pour ne pas déranger Arthur. Ce dernier avait les traits toujours aussi crispés par la douleur, et ses mains serraient spasmodiquement les couvertures. Allistor s'en approcha presque timidement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas atténuer la douleur, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter un peu… Il s'assit sur le lit et tendit la main, avant de la suspendre près du front du blond. Et maintenant quoi ? Arthur n'avait peut-être même pas envie qu'il reste… Il ne s'était pas parlé réellement depuis un petit moment, après tout.

-A… Allistor…

Surprit, le rouquin écarquilla sensiblement les yeux avant de reposer sa main sur le matelas.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il aussi doucement que possible.

Arthur grimaça pour toute réponse, les yeux à peine entrouvert, le souffle si court qu'il semblait tout bonnement incapable de respirer. Allistor n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment éveillé. Il divaguait juste, certainement. Les dents, serrés, l'Ecossais ramena les cheveux poisseux de son frère en arrière, effleurant son front brûlant au passage.

-Repose-toi. Je reste là, okay ?

A nouveau le petit Anglais ne répondit que par un vague gémissement, laissant sa tête rouler sur le côté. Seigneur, il était si pâle… L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de le revoir, quatre ans plus tôt, affalé sur un matelas défoncé, blottit contre lui, essayant simplement de trouver le sommeil. Un sentiment d'impuissance et de colère monta en Allistor, qui resta pourtant là, les yeux presque vides, à simplement regarder son cadet. C'était étrange. Pour une fois il ne fuyait pas. Pour une fois il s'autorisait à montrer qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre, de la vie de son frère. Pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de quitter la chambre au pas de course. Pour une fois…

-… Je suis là.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué, hein ? Parce que vous, vous m'avez manqué ! (Etre à ce point en manque d'affection, ça fait pitié... Enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien...) J'avais vraiment hâte de poster ce chapitre, parce que j'en suis fière, et que je l'aime bien, et que j'aime beaucoup faire souffrir Arthur, et... Bref. Je vais pas m'étendre en blabla inutile, merci énormément pour vos reviews, vous vous rendez pas compte, j'ai eu un sourire d'imbécile heureuse toute la semaine grâce à vous... Donc bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine, bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

 _ **Chocomy : Du coup je sais pas trop si le fait de te faire pleurer est une bonne chose ou non... Je rigole ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes reviews, vraiment !**_

 _ **Yllsnyae : Bon, je ne sais pas quand tu liras ce message, étant donné que tu as posté ton commentaire sur le chapitre 9, mais... Wahou ! Merci beaucoup ! Genre vraiment beaucoup ! J'ai lu ton message, sans mentir, j'ai sourit comme une conne pendant des heures, et en même temps ça m'a vachement mis la pression, je me suis dit "merde, elle va pas aimer la suite, haaaaaa !" donc j'espère que jusqu'ici ça te plait (si tu arrives jusqu'ici, bien sûr...) Mais ouais, merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments, ça fait vraiment beaucoup trop plaisir !**_

 _ **Lou-chan : Faisons les choses dans l'ordre... MERCI ! Pour tout tes reviews, déjà, parce mine de rien t'en laisse beaucoup, et pour tous les compliments ! J'ai lu ton review, j'étais beaucoup trop contente, et j'arrêtais pas de sourire, et ça m'a vraiment motivé pour écrire le 41. Et... Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est dur décrire une fiction aussi longue, honnêtement je serais la personne la plus heureuse du monde quand j'aurais enfin fini, mais c'est vous qui avez beaucoup de courage pour continuer à lire ! Moi une fiction avec plus de vingt chapitres, faut vraiment que le résumé me parle pour que je clique dessus ! Donc merci infiniment de continuer, vous avez tous beaucoup de courage !**_

* * *

 **Rating : Heu... Entre T et M, plutôt M**

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité assez agréable, et aucun bruit autre que la respiration précipitée d'Arthur ne se faisait entendre. Assis sur le lit de son frère, Allistor passait son temps à veiller non seulement sur son cadet, mais aussi sur l'albinos endormi sur son propre lit. Un plateau contenant les vestiges de leur repas trônait sur le table de chevet. Il devait bien être minuit, mais le rouquin ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dormir. Déjà, Gilbert lui avait pris sa place, et en plus, Arthur avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il soit là s'il se réveillait, sans trop savoir ce qu'il ferait si c'était le cas. Tout était trop confus dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il ressentait… Quand leur relation était-elle devenue aussi compliquée ? D'un côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une fierté malsaine. Arthur avait besoin de lui. Comme avant. Comme quand il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans lui. Mais en même temps, il était inquiet, terriblement inquiet, parce qu'Arthur n'avait jamais été dans un état aussi misérable depuis qu'ils étaient en foyer.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il l'empêchait d'agir correctement, ce qui lui faisait défaut lorsqu'il devait s'adresser à son frère. Les mots étaient toujours blessant, le ton toujours agressif. Arthur l'agaçait, c'était un fait, il était tout ce que son aîné ne serait jamais, il avait tout ce que lui-même n'avait pas… Mais ça n'aurait pas dû l'empêcher d'agir comme un vrai frère. Ca n'aurait pas dû le pousser à s'éloigner toujours plus d'Arthur, à le mépriser à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, à vouloir le cogner dès qu'ils étaient trop proches… Pour autant, il n'avait que très peu levé la main sur lui. Quelques gifles, peut-être. C'était plus souvent des engueulades, et il fallait vraiment qu'ils soient tous deux très énervés pour qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Arthur était loin d'être faible, il savait se défendre, même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre quelqu'un qui faisait une vingtaine de centimètre et une bonne dizaine de kilos de plus que lui. Mais Allistor ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en était sorti indemne à chaque fois. Le petit blond frappait plus fort que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, et il frappait bien.

Un léger gémissement tira le rouquin de ses pensées, et il récupéra le gant de toilette échoué sur le matelas pour le tremper à nouveau dans l'eau froide. Il essuya ensuite consciencieusement le front de son frère, dont les traits étaient toujours crispés par la douleur. Il tremblait encore, malgré les deux couvertures qui le couvraient.

-Tu as le don pour te foutre dans des situations pas possibles… marmonna l'Ecossais en ramenant en arrière les cheveux blonds de son cadet.

Il semblait tellement jeune, comme ça… Pourtant, son visage n'était plus celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était encore un enfant. Ses traits, bien que toujours très fins, étaient plus masculins, désormais, et sa moue agacée et bougonne qu'il arborait toujours le vieillissait également. Il semblait moins fragile. Bon, objectivement on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait un corps parfait, surtout pour un garçon de son âge -il avait presque dix-huit ans, n'importe qui lui en aurait donné seize. Peut-être qu'il plaisait, après tout… Mais Allistor ne lui parlait déjà pas beaucoup, ce n'était pas pour lui demander comment ça se passait niveau sentimental. Enfin, il le lui aurait peut-être dit, s'il avait une copine, non…? Non, certainement pas, en fait. Et il ne garantissait pas qu'il aurait bien réagis si ça avait été le cas.

La tête légèrement penchée, il s'appliqua à détailler chaque trait du visage de son frère. Sa peau était pâle, terriblement pâle, mais la fièvre y était pour beaucoup. Pour autant, il avait gardé ce teint blafard qui avait dans un premier temps été dû à l'absence de lumière, mais qui ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'on les avait finalement libérés de cette vieille baraque miteuse. Ses cils étaient légèrement trop longs pour un garçon, mais toujours beaucoup moins que Gilbert, et étaient légèrement plus clairs que ses cheveux, maintenant que le rouquin regardait bien. Au contraire, ses épais sourcils étaient presque châtains, et faisait paraitre ses yeux plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Son nez était fin, mais légèrement convexe. Il avait été cassé moins souvent que celui d'Allistor, aussi ce détail se voyait-il moins, mais le rouquin ne pouvait pas le manquer. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gercées, entrouvertes alors que le blond peinait à respirer, et étaient légèrement gonflées et rouges.

- _Scotty_ …

-Dors, espèce d'idiot, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers Gilbert.

Ce dernier se redressait péniblement sur un coude, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et les yeux brillants de sommeil. Son t'shirt trop ample avait légèrement glissé et découvrait son épaule pâle et sa clavicule.

-Me traite pas d'idiot… Et c'est toi qui devrait dormir… Tu veux auditionner pour un rôle de cadavre ou quoi ?

Vraiment, Allistor se demandait parfois pourquoi il continuait de fréquenter un type pareil… Bon, sa vie serait terriblement merdique s'il ne le faisait pas, mais tout de même !

-Tu pionces dans mon lit, espèce d'abruti.

-Et alors ? A moins que tu sois terriblement plate, t'es pas une gonzesse. Je vois pas ce qui t'empêche de dormir avec moi.

Allistor préféra le fusiller du regard plutôt que rétorquer. Comment était-il censé expliquer que se retrouver dans le même lit que lui risquait de se finir par un albinos à moitié mort ? Il ne voulait pas se taper une nouvelle leçon de morale et le regard déçu du Prussien. Non merci.

-Je surveille Arthur.

-S'il se réveille, je pense qu'on l'entendra. Viens te coucher.

-Arrête de me faire chier et rendors-toi. Je me coucherais si je suis trop crevé.

Bien que boudeur, l'albinos haussa les épaules et se recoucha. Allistor était trop têtu pour qu'il puisse espérer obtenir plus que ça. Il remonta la couverture sur lui et se roula en boule, comme il aimait le faire. Les draps sentaient comme Allistor… Un mélange de whisky, de tabac -même s'il ne l'avait jamais pris sur le fait, Gilbert savait qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de fumer- et de quelque chose d'autres, plus difficile à identifier. Ca se rapprochait peut-être de la cannelle… Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour reconnaitre les odeurs, de toute façon.

Le rouquin le regarda faire, avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur son frère. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, à part son torse qui se soulevait à la fois faiblement et brutalement. Comment pouvait-il encore trembler avec l'épaisseur de couverture qu'il avait sur lui ?! Un bruit de pas dans le couloir attira son attention, mais disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Certainement un gosse qui retournait à sa chambre… Le calme revint pendant une bonne demi-heure, et Allistor était sûr que Gilbert s'était rendormi puisqu'il ne cessait de marmonner dans son sommeil et de se retourner dans tous les sens. L'Ecossais lui-même commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue, et sentait régulièrement sa tête partir en avant sans qu'il ne parvienne à la retenir. Quelle idée d'avoir été courir, sérieusement…

Un gémissement plaintif lui fit brusquement rouvrir les yeux, et il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour s'éclaircir les idées.

-A… Al…

Son cœur manqua un battement, puis un deuxième, et il dû faire un effort monstre pour déglutir. Il fallait vraiment arrêter de lui faire ce genre de truc au réveil… Il n'était juste pas prêt à gérer ça. Putain, évidemment qu'il n'était pas prêt !

-Je suis là, gamin…

Ignorant les légers tremblements qui agitaient sa main, il effleura les cheveux de son frère, poisseux de sueur, et chercha quelque chose d'utile à faire, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Un nouveau gémissement le plongea dans un sentiment d'impuissance difficile à soutenir, et il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Qu'était-il censé faire ? D'habitude, quand Arthur faisait un cauchemar, il avait juste à lui caresser un peu la tête, et il se calmait. Ou alors il le réveillait tout bonnement, mais cette fois, la tâche s'avérait plus ardue. Et il n'était tout simplement pas en état pour gérer ce genre de chose. Pourquoi diable rien n'était jamais simple, entre eux ?!

-Ca va aller, Artie…

Il prit maladroitement la main chaude et moite de l'adolescent et s'efforça de la serrer, sans trop pouvoir identifier le sentiment que cela éveillait en lui. Il aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement, mais il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Arthur ne semblait cependant pas se calmer, et ne cessait de gémir et de murmurer quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à son nom. Allistor déglutit à nouveau difficilement, et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Gilbert, qui dormait toujours profondément. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il n'allait pas supporter ça plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le calmer…

-Le… Le laisse pas… Le laisse pas… Me…

-Arthur, il n'y a personne, murmura Allistor en écartant ses cheveux de son front bouillant. Il n'y a personne, d'accord ? Tout va bien…

Il avait conscience d'être ridicule à parler ainsi à une personne inconsciente, mais il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire. La panique s'emparait doucement de lui. Il haïssait ne rien pouvoir faire. Etre juste là, impuissant… Et il devinait trop bien quel genre de cauchemar son frère était en train de faire. C'était encore pire. Il n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Il avait beau vouloir, d'une certaine façon, qu'Arthur ait encore besoin de lui comme avant, il voulait aussi que toute cette période de sa vie ne soit qu'un énorme cauchemar. Il aimerait qu'Arthur cesse de faire des mauvais rêves toutes les semaines. Qu'il cesse de sursauter à chaque bruit un peu trop fort. Qu'il cesse de fuir tout contact. Bordel, il aurait tellement aimé que son frère soit juste un gamin _normal_.

Incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire, mais au moins sûr que rester planté comme un con sans bouger n'arrangerait rien, Allistor se redressa et jeta un regard fébrile autour de lui. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression qu'il allait commettre un crime ? Que ce qu'il allait faire était répréhensible ? Il réfléchissait trop. Et il était trop fatigué, trop à bout de nerfs. Réprimant au mieux un frisson, il enjamba maladroitement le corps grelottant de son frère, et se glissa sous les couvertures. La fièvre d'Arthur rendait sa peau bouillante, et cela se ressentait sur les draps. C'était une vraie fournaise. Allistor comprenait encore moins comment il pouvait avoir froid. Et bordel de merde, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il foutait dans le lit de son cadet ! Il avait littéralement refusé de ne serait-ce que s'assoir sur un lit où se trouvait Gilbert, et voilà qu'il se foutait dans le plumard de son frère !

Toujours aussi incertain, il passa un bras autour des hanches du blond, le gardant tout de même à une distance raisonnable. Il n'était juste pas prêt à avoir qui que ce soit trop proche de lui. Une fille, encore, c'était différent. Et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était très câlin avec elles. Mais un gars, c'était différent. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il réagirait. Et encore, Arthur était plus petit que lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il représentait une quelconque menace. Et c'était son frère, bordel ! Mais même lui, il n'était pas sûr de le supporter. Pourtant, malgré ce refus farouche, malgré les mauvais souvenirs et la peur sourde qu'ils éveillaient, il avait envie d'essayer. C'était malsain, comme sentiment. Juste envie de voir s'il en était capable, juste envie de voir ce que ça faisait, juste envie de voir si c'était différent avec un gars. Juste envie de voir jusqu'où il pouvait tenir tête à son enculé de père. Juste… Juste se prouver qu'il en avait définitivement finit avec cette putain d'époque.

Arthur émit une plainte à peine perceptible, mais vu le silence qui régnait, Allistor l'entendit quand même. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il laissa ses doigts glisser lentement sur le tissu moite de son t'shirt, caressant son ventre qui se contractait au rythme de sa respiration chaotique. S'il se concentrait bien, il pouvait même sentir ses côtes. Les pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline, il regarda les cheveux blonds de son frère, éparpillés sur l'oreiller, sa nuque aussi pâle que le reste de son corps et certainement aussi bouillante, le haut de son dos découvert par son t'shirt trop grand… Il ne ressemblait définitivement pas à leur père. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas, bien sûr, mais en grandissant, il aurait pu avoir cette même mâchoire carrée, cette carrure assez impressionnante, mais non. Il était resté une brindille avec un visage d'enfant.

Doucement, s'attendant presque à ce que son corps s'arrête de lui-même, il ramena Arthur contre lui, accueillant contre son torse le dos brûlant de l'adolescent. Allistor frissonna, et resserra sa prise sur lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était encore plus petit que ce qu'il avait imaginé… C'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il était roulé en boule, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait. Le contact était étrange. Différent. A chaque fois qu'Allistor essayait de nouvelles choses, de toute façon, il avait l'impression que c'était différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Cette fois-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Arthur soupira doucement, et son pied vint effleurer le tibia du rouquin. Il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de le repousser. Il avait besoin, d'une certaine façon, que son frère reste contre lui. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation exactement similaire remontait à plus de quatre ans. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contacts depuis. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. La chose qui s'en rapprochait le plus était un passage de sa vie qu'Allistor aurait volontiers effacé s'il l'avait pu. Pas à cause de la peur, cette fois, mais plus à cause de la gêne et du dégout. C'était il y avait quoi… ? Un peu plus de trois ans ? Ils venaient d'arriver au foyer, en tout cas… Arthur était encore plus petit que maintenant, plus léger, plus peureux, aussi, mais moins agressif et moins ronchon. Mais même à cette époque, il ne l'avait pas tenu contre lui comme c'était actuellement le cas. Pour autant, la situation avait été beaucoup plus gênante. Terriblement moins normal.

Il déglutit nerveusement et ferma les yeux. Il aurait vraiment préféré oublier tout ça. Il avait presque réussi. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il n'y avait pas repensé… Il s'était cherché toutes les excuses du monde pour justifier sa conduite, et même si d'un côté il se disait que c'était son rôle d'apprendre ces choses à Arthur, il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il était normal qu'il ait été aussi loin.

.

 _-Arthur, si t'arrête pas de bouger dans la seconde, je te fous dans le couloir._

 _Allistor, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, jeta une œillade mauvaise au lit de son frère, qu'il devinait aisément dans la pénombre. Un long silence lui répondit, avant qu'à nouveau, le bruit des draps froissés ne reprenne. Il le faisait exprès… ?!_

 _-Arthur, merde !_

 _Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, incapable de supporter ce bordel plus longtemps. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à dormir en temps normal, si en plus son abruti de frère s'amusait à faire du bruit, il ne répondait plus de rien. Mais à nouveau, le petit blond ne répondit pas. Pour autant, Allistor refusa de rester couché une seconde de plus. Ca faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'Arthur s'agitait, et il ne supporterait pas ça plus longtemps. Il s'extirpa du lit, veillant à ne pas tomber ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il crut entendre un couinement terrifié, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à supprimer la colère et l'inquiétude que ce genre de son suscitait chez lui, il arrivait au moins à n'en rien montrer._

 _-Arthur, gronda-t-il._

 _Ce dernier semblait roulé en boule sous ses draps, ne laissant absolument aucune partie de son corps dépasser. Allistor entendait sa respiration précipitée, comme s'il était en panique. C'était peut-être le cas. Peut-être qu'il avait peur qu'il ne le cogne. Le rouquin essaya de ne pas s'apitoyer. De ne pas se sentir concerné. Pour ne pas trop réfléchir, il tira brusquement sur le drap. Cette fois, aucun doute : le petit blond couina, terrifié._

 _Les yeux presque turquoise d'Allistor s'écarquillèrent de surprise._

 _-A… Arthur… ?_

 _Visiblement mort de honte, Arthur se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, ses deux mains entre ses jambes. Sur son entrejambe, en fait. Cette fois, Allistor ne put s'empêcher de paniquer un peu._

 _-Tu… Tu as mal ?_

 _Le jeune garçon avait les joues rouges, et ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et finit par hausser timidement les épaules._

 _-Je… Je sais pas… murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante._

 _Doucement, Allistor s'assit sur le matelas, et il dévisagea son frère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Est-ce qu'Arthur avait des blessures dont on ne lui avait pas parlé ?_

 _-Parle-moi…_

 _Il n'avait cessé de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il se détache d'Arthur, qu'il fallait que son frère apprenne à se débrouiller sans lui. Mais à chaque fois que son cadet allait mal, il redevenait protecteur._

 _-Je… Je sais pas… Je… C'est bizarre…_

 _Les yeux verts d'Arthur s'ouvrir, brillant d'incompréhension, et il dévisagea son ainé._

 _-C'est… C'est pas normal… Je… Je suis malade… ?_

 _-Je sais pas…_

 _Allistor déglutit lourdement et essaya de réfléchir normalement. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas aller chercher quelqu'un. Pas pour quelque chose comme ça. Arthur paniquait dès que qui que ce soit posait une main sur lui, il était hors de question qu'il se déshabille devant quelqu'un._

 _-Montre-moi…_

 _Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche un peu trop facilement. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. C'était la seule chose à faire, de toute façon, non ? Mais Arthur secoua brusquement la tête, et essaya de s'éloigner de lui._

 _-N… Non… Je peux pas… Je…_

 _-Je ne vais rien te faire, Arthur. Je veux juste voir si tu es blessé…_

 _-Je… Ca va… Je vais…_

 _-Tu ne vas rien du tout. Si tu es blessé, il faut que je le sache. Je… Je peux aller chercher Pierce, si tu préfères._

 _-Non ! Non, pas… Personne… Je veux personne…_

 _Démunis, Allistor tordit nerveusement ses doigts alors que le blond se mordait furieusement la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il ne pouvait définitivement pas retourner se coucher et laisser son frère dans cet état…_

 _-Tu saignes ?_

 _-Je crois pas… Ca fait pas… Vraiment mal, c'est juste…_

 _Après une très légère hésitation, Arthur décala ses mains et se tourna un peu sur le dos, laissant à son frère le soin de juger par lui-même. Comme souvent, il ne portait qu'un t'shirt ample et trop grand pour lui, ainsi qu'un boxer. Aussi Allistor n'eu-t-il aucun mal à comprendre ce qui empêchait son frère de dormir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, et il déglutit lourdement. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Vraiment pas prêt._

 _-C'est… C'est…_

 _-Rien de grave… souffla le rouquin, bien qu'il ait l'impression d'être à court d'air. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas… Blessé, c'est normal…_

 _Il en oublia momentanément de se montrer détaché, et ne put que fixer avec insistance l'entrejambe de son frère. Une érection. Une putain d'érection. Evidemment que ça devait arriver, Arthur n'avait plus deux ans, mais Allistor n'avait pas pensé que ce genre de chose accompagnait la puberté._

 _-A… Allistor… ?_

 _-Redresse-toi._

 _Il sentait le regard chargé d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude d'Arthur posé sur lui, mais il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'Arthur ne s'en sortirait pas seul. Seigneur, évidemment qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul !_

 _Le blond obéit timidement, gêné au possible, et fuyant son regard. Allistor n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ca n'aurait pas dû être à lui d'expliquer ce genre de chose à son frère…. Comment était-il censé s'y prendre ?_

 _-Hum… Ce genre de trucs, c'est normal, ça arrive à tous les mecs… Normalement c'est plutôt quand…_

 _Merde, il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ce genre de choses…_

 _-Quand tu vois une jolie fille, ou un truc du genre…_

 _Arthur hocha bêtement la tête, les joues rouges, et finit par tourner la tête vers Allistor pour le regarder._

 _-Mais ça arrive aussi quand tu somnoles… Tu peux te passer la tête sous l'eau froide, ça marche assez bien, ou alors faut… T'en occuper. Avec ta main._

 _Il ne put manquer l'éclat apeuré dans le regard de son frère, et il se mordilla la lèvre. C'était prévisible. A sa place, il aurait sûrement réagi de la même façon._

 _-Je… Je peux pas…_

 _-Arthur, je sais que ce bâtard t'a touché, et il n'avait absolument pas le droit de le faire._

 _-Mais… Mais je…_

 _-Je sais. C'est normal que tu aies peur, et que tu ne veuilles pas le faire. Tu n'es pas obligé. Mais si tu veux le faire c'est… Ca vient assez naturellement, normalement._

 _-Je… Je sais pas… Faire… Je peux pas…_

 _Fébrile, paniqué, Arthur fixa son propre entrejambe avec une horreur mêlée à du dégoût. C'était prévisible, certainement. Comment pouvait-il avoir une sexualité normale avec tout ce qui s'était passé ? Mais Allistor aurait aimé que, malgré tout, ce ne soit pas si compliqué._

 _-Vraiment Arthur, c'est normal, d'accord ? Ca arrive à tout le monde. Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait ?_

 _A nouveau, les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'Allistor ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. C'était assez effrayant. Son cadet le dévisageait à la fois avec espoir et terreur, toujours aussi gêné. Le rouquin n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce genre de regard…_

 _-Ca ne fait pas mal. Je peux… Te montrer une fois, si ça te rassure…_

 _Tremblant, Arthur hésita, et finit par hocher maladroitement la tête. Allistor ne réfléchissait plus, à ce stade. C'était comme si sa tête était complètement vide. Comme si son cerveau s'était brusquement mis en pause. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient légèrement, il n'était plus vraiment conscient de son corps, plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il disait. Ca aurait pu être effrayant s'il avait été en état de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il devina que son frère était dans un état similaire. Il regretterait très certainement tout cela le lendemain, et peut-être même qu'il traumatiserait Arthur un peu plus, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas songer à tout ça._

 _-Okay… Hum… Viens là, ce sera plus simple._

 _Arthur obéis sagement, grelottant toujours, et s'assit maladroitement sur les genoux de son aîné. Il était encore terriblement maigre, et l'Ecossais pouvait sentir les os de ses fesses appuyer douloureusement contre ses cuisses. Il ne pesait presque rien, s'en était flippant. D'aussi près, Allistor se rendit également compte qu'il avait quelques bleus et de nombreuses griffures sur les cuisses, qui n'avaient pas encore disparus._

 _-Va falloir que je baisse ça, okay ? marmonna Allistor en posa ses doigts sur la ceinture de son boxer._

 _Il sentit très clairement le blond se tendre, mais il ne protesta pas. Il gardait les yeux obstinément baissé, et pendant un instant, Allistor paniqua. Est-ce qu'il était en train de forcer son frère ? Est-ce qu'il avait trop peur pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait absolument pas tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il faisait ?_

 _-Arthur, si tu ne veux pas, il faut me le dire, d'accord ?_

 _-N… Non… Vas-y…_

 _Le plus jeune s'appuya un peu plus contre Allistor, et ferma les yeux, essayant visiblement de respirer calmement. Décidant de le croire sur parole, le rouquin fit doucement glisser le sous-vêtement le long des jambes fines et pâle de son frère, le soulevant légèrement pour faciliter la manœuvre. Un hoquet de peur échappa au blond, qui s'accrocha comme à sa vie au t'shirt d'Allistor._

 _-Je ne regarde pas… Détends-toi, ce sera bientôt finit…_

 _Et maintenant quoi ? Il était réellement censé masturber son frère ? Certes, c'était lui qui l'avait proposé, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait vraiment pensé..._

 _-Donne-moi ta main, je vais te montrer._

 _Il aida Arthur à enrouler sa main autour de son sexe, le rassurant alors qu'un violent frisson de dégoût le faisait tressaillir, et lui montra comment faire coulisser ses doigts sur la chaire. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait. De l'incompréhension, peut-être un peu de dégoût, après mûres réflexions, mais il continuait quand même. Même si c'était mal, même si rien ne l'autorisait à faire ce qu'il faisait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté incroyablement mal placée. Il était le premier à toucher son frère de la sorte. Le premier après son père, bien sûr, mais cela signifiait que c'était lui, et personne d'autre, qui l'aidait à se reconstruire. Jamais personne ne pourrait prendre sa place dans la vie de son cadet. Il resterait celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui lui avait permis d'être autre chose qu'un cadavre ambulant dans une maison défoncée. Alors même si c'était mal, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir entièrement coupable._

 _-Alors ? murmura-t-il doucement. Ca ne fait pas mal, tu vois ?_

 _-H… Hum…_

 _Cela faisait quelques secondes maintenant qu'Arthur avait fermé les yeux et avait enfouis sa tête dans le cou de son aîné. Quelques gémissements et soupirs lui échappaient de temps à autre. Il s'était détendu, aussi, doucement, mais maintenant il était beaucoup plus calme. Sa main suivait le rythme que celle d'Allistor lui donnait, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait se demander si ce n'était pas le rouquin qui le masturbait plutôt que lui-même. Aucun d'eux ne voulait penser à cela maintenant._

 _Arthur paniqua légèrement lorsqu'il éjacula, et Allistor lui caressa les cheveux de sa main libre pour le calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ne voulait pas comprendre. Pour le moment, il était noyé dans une brume épaisse qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, et cela lui allait très bien. Seigneur, si qui que ce soit apprenait ce qui venait de se passer… En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Vu l'éducation (si on pouvait appeler ça de l'éducation) qu'ils avaient reçue, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Arthur répugne à toucher ce genre de parties de son corps. Allistor avait eu la « chance » d'avoir ses premières érections bien avant que son père ne se mette à l'enculer dès qu'il rentrait de cours._

 _Doucement, il rallongea Arthur sur son matelas et attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs pour nettoyer un minimum. Le blond avait le souffle court, les yeux toujours clos._

 _-Ce n'est pas si terrible, tu vois ?_

 _Tout en effaçant les quelques gouttes de sperme sur son ventre, Allistor ramena les cheveux de son frère en arrière, et ne put retenir un minuscule sourire quand ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux._

 _-Maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter de faire du bordel, ça m'arrangerait._

 _Il balança le mouchoir à l'autre bout de la chambre, et remonta le boxer d'Arthur. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, et le regarda simplement regagner son lit. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus jamais parlé de cette nuit-là, ni le lendemain ni les jours suivants._


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey ! Alors pour être honnête, ce chapitre aurait dû sortir hier soir, je l'avais corrigé et tout, et j'ai fais une fausse manip qui m'a tout enlevé, donc comme j'étais crevée, j'ai eu la flemme de tout recommencer... Et d'ailleurs il doit encore y avoir des fautes, je m'en excuse platement, mais j'ai vraiment pas la motivation pour tout relire... Désolé ! Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder en bavardages inutiles, la fatigue y étant pour beaucoup, donc... Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Lou-chan : Hey ! Alors déjà merci pour ton review ! Et... J'avais déjà prévenu au début de cette fic et au début de la partie 2 qu'il y aurait de l'inceste ! Ne pas le redire au début du chapitre était un choix, parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher "la surprise", je ne veux pas tout dévoiler à chaque début de chapitre, donc j'indique juste le rating s'il passe à M. Mais désolée si ça t'a choquer ! Eh oui, le pauvre Arthur... Difficile de faire autrement avec l'enfance qu'il a eu ! En tout cas merci de continuer à lire !**_

* * *

 **Rating :** **M (ou T, mais dans le doute, on va dire M)**

* * *

Dire qu'Arthur ne comprenait plus rien était un euphémisme. Il s'était réveillé (ou plutôt avait vaguement reprit connaissance) contre son frère, dans son lit, et encore tout engourdis par le sommeil et affaiblis par sa fièvre, il s'était juste dit que c'était agréable, et qu'il fallait qu'il en profite. Ce genre de chose était suffisamment rare (exceptionnel, même), pour qu'il sache qu'il devait enregistrer chaque sensation. Il avait donc mémorisé le souffle tiède de la respiration d'Allistor qui venait s'échouer sur sa nuque, sa grande main posée sur son ventre qui lui prodiguait une chaleur agréable, son torse solide contre son dos, et ses genoux qui touchaient l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il avait essayé, malgré la fièvre, de se rappeler de tout ça. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus d'autre occasion de se retrouver dans cette situation. Même à moitié dans les vapes, il restait un minimum lucide. Il avait cependant laissé l'inconscience le reprendre, à défaut de pouvoir lutter.

Et Allistor était partit. La chambre était vide lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, visiblement en fin de matinée voire en début d'après-midi. Il avait faim, mais son corps était trop douloureux pour qu'il songe à bouger. Et il était faible. Tellement que ses bras se seraient mis à trembler s'il avait été capable de se redresser un peu. De longs frissons le secouaient, accompagnés de sueurs froide, et il eut beau se rouler un peu plus en boule sous ses couvertures, il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Il ne se ferait jamais à la fièvre…

La porte tourna doucement sur ses gonds, et Arthur s'autorisa à sortir sa tête de son cocon, malgré lui plein d'espoir.

-Oh, tu es réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ?

Il aurait dû le savoir, pourtant, depuis le temps… Allistor ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, ne s'inquiétait plus, et se foutait royalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Et pourtant, à chaque fois il revenait, il refaisait quelque chose qui donnait un minuscule espoir à son cadet, et repartait comme un voleur, comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Peut-être qu'Arthur avait rêvé ce moment, ce matin, où il était pelotonné contre son aîné… Peut-être… Il n'était plus sûr de rien, de toute façon.

Las, il se laissa glisser à nouveau sous les draps et grogna pour donner un semblant de réponse à Francis. Il entendit ce dernier refermer la porte, mais il n'eut pas à vérifier pour savoir que le Français était toujours là. Au contraire d'Allistor, il le maternait toujours, bien qu'il profite aussi de sa faiblesse pour lui lancer des piques bien sentit. Ce n'était pas vraiment un jeu, entre eux, c'était plutôt… Naturel. Arthur n'était pas à l'aise dans les relations normales, et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se prendre continuellement le bec avec le Français. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien, cela dit.

-Kate m'a demandé de te monter un peu de soupe, si tu as faim. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout manger, le but n'est pas de te faire vomir. Et Pierce repassera dans l'après-midi pour prendre ta température.

-Tu te prends pour ma secrétaire… ?

-Non, juste pour une personne censée qui doit gérer un idiot.

-Je ne suis pas idiot.

-Il n'y a qu'un idiot qui continuerait de forcer alors qu'il est malade.

Vexé, Arthur ne répondit rien. L'odeur du potage lui parvint malgré l'épaisseur de tissu qui le couvrait, et il déglutit lourdement. Ses sueurs froides ne partaient pas, il avait toujours l'impression que son corps n'était qu'une grosse boule de coton, mais il ne pouvait pas supprimer la faim qui tordait son estomac. Pour autant, même boire cette soupe lui paraissait au-dessus de ses forces.

-Tu sors de là ? Ou il faut que je te fasse passer une paille ?

-La ferme, _stupid frog_ …

Francis écarta doucement les deux couvertures qui couvraient le petit blond, veillant cependant à ce qu'elles continuent de couvrir une grande partie de son corps. Seigneur, il était incroyablement pâle…

-Je t'ai connu en meilleure forme…

-Je t'ai connu plus silencieux…

Un petit sourire vint ourler les lèvres du Français, qui haussa les épaules tout en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Je ferais moins de bruit si un certain Anglais ronchon avait eu la bonne idée de se reposer avant de totalement s'effondrer.

-J'allais très bien…

-Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu revoies ta notion de « aller bien ».

Arthur grimaça jusqu'à être appuyé contre un oreiller, et sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner face au changement de position. Il allait recracher tout ce qu'il allait avaler, c'était obligé… Mais il avait tellement faim…

-Kate a dit qu'il valait mieux que tu manges doucement, au cas où. Et tu peux prendre ton temps.

-Où es… Hum…

-Ton frère ? compléta doucement Francis. Il est parti faire un tour, je crois.

-Avec Gilbert, marmonna Arthur, les yeux brillants de jalousie inavouée.

-Non, tout seul. Il a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire, en ville. Et il ne voulait pas que Gil l'accompagne.

Profondément surprit, Arthur dévisagea le Français à la recherche d'une trace de mensonge, mais ne trouva rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de réfléchir à tout ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, bien sûr : Allistor n'était pas partit s'amuser avec l'albinos en le laissant seul ici. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une inquiétude croissante. Comme un mauvais pressentiment Contrairement aux apparences, son frère n'était pas vraiment une personne solitaire, et il était assez rare qu'il sorte seul.

-C'est un grand garçon tu sais ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Si ça se trouve, il cherche un travail, c'est ce que Gilbert fait. Enfin normalement.

-Ah bon ?

-Hm. Je crois que nous voir chercher du travail, Tonio et moi, ça l'a réveillé. Et Allistor à dû suivre.

Peut-être, oui… Ou peut-être pas. Comment savoir ? Arthur n'était pas sûr que qui que ce soit puisse se vanter de comprendre ce que pensait Allistor. Il était terriblement imprévisible, et même s'il s'était calmé depuis leur arrivé ici, il avait toujours cette étincelle farouche dans le regard, comme s'il allait faire la plus grosse connerie possible. Pas une connerie gentille comme celle du trio infernal, non, un truc grave. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, et Kate semblait penser que tout cela n'était qu'une fausse intuition, mais Arthur n'y croyait pas. Même s'il ne le comprenait pas, il connaissait son frère.

-Alors ? Tu manges ?

-Ouais… C'est à quoi ?

-Courgette. Tu aimes ça, non ?

Le petit blond hocha la tête, et après un effort infructueux et terriblement humiliant, il dû laisser le Français le nourrir. Il devait y aller petite gorgée par petite gorgée, pour être sûr que son estomac n'allait pas tout rejeter, mais jusque-là, il n'avait pas eu un seul haut-le-cœur. Ca faisait du bien. Le liquide épais et tiède coulait doucement dans sa gorge et semblait le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne ressentait même pas l'envie de se disputer avec Francis. Il en arrivait presque à apprécier sa présence. Presque, parce qu'il ne fallait pas déconner, Francis restait Francis, un putain de Français bouffeur de grenouille.

-T'as pas cours, aujourd'hui… ?

-Non, mes profs sont en formation. En parlant de ça, je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu me la poseras même si je te dis non… grommela l'Anglais avant d'avaler une autre cuillère de potage.

-Le garçon qui t'a ramené hier, c'est un de tes amis ?

Surprit, Arthur le dévisagea un moment, avant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Hier, hein ? C'était assez flou… Il se rappelait vaguement de son atroce migraine, de ces filles qui voulaient se venger sans aucune raison valable, de la course-poursuite dans le couloir (et encore, c'était tout juste s'il se souvenait avoir eu un point de côté), et un placard…

-De qui tu parles ?

-Un garçon, assez grand, blond, yeux bleus. Il est assez musclé, de ce que j'en ai vu, et il y a un accent… Hum... Américain, peut-être.

Pour le coup, les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrirent en grands. Oh merde. Evidemment. Alfred. C'était forcément Alfred. Qui d'autre l'aurait ramené jusqu'ici, de toute façon ?

-Arthur ?

-C'est… Une connaissance… On n'est pas vraiment amis…

-Il t'a quand même ramené jusqu'ici…

C'était tout lui, ça… A coup sûr, il avait cru que c'était héroïque… Seigneur, il était tellement gêné, maintenant… Comment allait-il pouvoir encore le regarder en face ? Si les gens apprenaient qu'il vivait en foyer… Eh bien, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passerait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Mais Alfred n'était pas du genre à balancer… Ou si ? Il était rare qu'il réfléchisse avant de parler, après tout…

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ? Et pourquoi, bordel, tes yeux brillent ?!

-Arthur, _mon lapin_ , ça fait quatre ans que je te connais et c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une façon ou d'une autre d'un de tes camarades. Pire, ledit camarade te ramène jusqu'ici alors que tu es malade. Je pense que c'est normal que je te pose des questions.

- _I'm not your bloody rabbit_ !

Gêné, l'Anglais détourna le regard, les joues rouges. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise ? Alfred était juste une connaissance, certes ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, et ils allaient souvent au café à la fin des cours, mais… Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment amis. Et même si c'était le cas, ça n'aurait pas dû le gêner de parler de lui. Pourtant, ses joues rouges disaient tout le contraire. Il ne se comprenait pas. Ca devait être la fièvre. Oui, ça devait être ça.

-Alors ? Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-Il est en deuxième année… Donc depuis l'année dernière, marmonna-t-il.

Francis lui tendit une nouvelle cuillère de soupe, et ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à une récompense pour qu'Arthur ne le fusille pas du regard.

-Et il s'appelle comment, ce beau jeune homme ?

-Alfred, et il n'est pas beau !

-Tu es mignon, Arthur, mais crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour reconnaitre quelqu'un qui est beau ou non.

-Parce que tu enchaines les conquêtes d'un soir ?

-Je préfère dire que j'aime les gens en général, mais dis ça comme tu veux.

-Coucher un peu partout ne te permet pas de dire si quelqu'un est beau ou pas.

-Par expérience, je t'assure qu'il est très bien foutu pour son âge. Il a un an de moins que toi, c'est ça ?

Le sourire malicieux du Français ne laissait rien présager de bon, mais Arthur hocha tout de même la tête, les sourcils froncés par la méfiance.

-Un an de moins… Et il fait une demi-tête de plus que toi et deux fois ton poids.

- _Shut up_ !

-Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je te fais juste remarquer que tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'est pas bien foutu.

Cet idiot avait le don de le mettre en rogne… Mais c'était lui qui le nourrissait, alors il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire de dégager. Sans compter qu'il ne lui aurait certainement pas obéis.

-Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Qui ?

-Alfred, espèce d'idiot.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'était pas ami.

-Et alors ? Il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'être ami pour apprécier ou non quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est chiant, arrogant, bruyant, il s'invite sans arrêt dans mon bureau, il ne va jamais à ses heures de colle si je ne vais pas moi-même le chercher, il est toujours entouré d'une horde de groupies stupides, et…

-Mais tu l'aimes bien, coupa Francis avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours des raccourcis de merde…

-N'essaye pas de me mentir Arthur, et évite de te mentir à toi-même, au passage. Ca se voit à ta tête que tu l'aimes bien. Et je ne pense pas qu'une personne que tu détestes aurait pris la peine de te ramener ici, alors qu'on est paumé en pleine campagne.

-Et pourquoi pas… ?

-Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Bon, d'accord, il n'est… Pas aussi insupportable que ça, quand on s'y habitue.

Le bol de soupe était désormais terminé, et Francis l'aida à se recoucher sous les draps. Doucement, le grand blond posa une main sur le front d'Arthur, et lui sourit.

-Je sais qu'Allistor ne le fera pas, parce qu'il est au moins aussi têtu et de mauvaise foi que toi, alors je vais le faire à sa place…

Oh… Arthur le sentait mal… Et il était trop faible et trop fatigué pour éviter la discussion qui s'annonçait.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

-Pardon ?

-Amoureux. De quelqu'un, peu importe qui.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de croire que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Ce n'est absolument pas ça !

Francis rit un peu, et s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit de l'Anglais. Ce dernier nota qu'il portait pour une fois un t'shirt bleu ciel Ca changeait de ses chemises…

-Enfin, au cas où tu serais amoureux, parce que ça va finir par arriver, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est un sujet assez sensible entre toi et ton frère, et tu n'es pas obligé de lui en parler, mais je pense que ça pourrait être bien que tu puisses en discuter avec quelqu'un.

-Tu te reconvertis en psychologue… ? Est-ce que les grenouille ont le droit d'être psychologue ?

-Si tu pouvais juste m'écouter et arrêter d'être désagréable… Enfin bref, autre chose, peu importe que tu sois amoureux d'un garçon ou d'une fille, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de moins bien que les autres, ni quoi que ce soit. Et ton frère n'a pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour ça. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudra, mais tu le connais, il est toujours un peu maladroit avec les mots, alors…

-Francis. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne t'en parlerais certainement pas.

Même s'il disait ça… Pourquoi ses joues étaient-elle aussi rouges ?!

-Comme tu veux.

Francis se leva, pas l'air vexé pour un sou, et lui sourit. A nouveau, Arthur fut parcouru d'un frisson qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

-Et si tu as besoin de conseil, quand tu passeras aux choses sérieuses, n'hésite pas !

Son sourire pervers ne laissait pas de place au doute quant à ce qu'il insinuait par « choses sérieuses »…

- _Get out_ !

.

Gilbert était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, boudeur, tenant à bout de bras un magazine qu'il avait déjà lu une bonne centaine de fois. Il ne trouvait rien à faire. Quand Allistor était là, ne rien faire ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, mais seul, ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

Ce salopard était parti seul. Soi-disant qu'il « avait quelque chose à faire et il n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui ». Ca voulait dire quoi, ça ?! Il était encore capable de se tenir en public, merde ! Ah moins qu'il ne cherche encore une nana avec qui coucher… Auquel cas, effectivement, la présence de l'albinos n'était pas requise. Mais il n'aimait pas être mis de côté… S'il avait été un peu plus courageux, il aurait insisté pour l'accompagner, peut-être même qu'il aurait cherché, lui aussi, une fille qui aurait bien voulu passer un peu de temps avec lui… Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : son physique faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Il était _awesome_ , certes, mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas le voir.

Et puis c'était bizarre. Allistor avait été en panique totale la veille à cause de l'état d'Arthur, et à peine réveillé, il décidait de se tirer. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Quelque chose de pas net. Malgré lui, le Prussien commença à s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Si ça se trouvait, il allait se défoncer dans un coin, ou déclencher une bagarre dont il ne ressortirait pas indemne… C'était tout lui, ça. Il ne réfléchissait jamais avant de cogner. Pas que l'albinos soit meilleur que lui sur ce point-là, cela dit…

Alors qu'on toquait à la porte, Gilbert se redressa sur les coudes, un sourcil arqué. Francis et Antonio ne prenaient jamais la peine de frapper (ce qui était logique étant donné que c'était leur chambre), Allistor était barré Dieu seul savait où et de toute manière ne frappait pas, et Arthur n'était absolument pas en état de se tirer du lit. Alors qui ?

-Entrez.

Ses yeux rubis s'écarquillèrent doucement alors qu'Elizabeta poussait la porte, une pile de linge sous le bras. Rapidement, l'albinos se repassa tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il s'était levé, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne risquait pas de se prendre un coup de poêle. Sa tête avait trop souffert à cause de cet ustensile de malheur.

-Ton linge. Tu l'as encore oublié.

-Je pensais pas qu'il serait prêt aussi tôt.

Il s'extirpa lentement du lit, laissant le temps à son corps de se détendre et de retrouver toute sa mobilité. Grandiose idée que de s'allonger sur le ventre…

-Merci.

-Tu as encore tiré les rideaux…

Gilbert se sentit obligé de vérifier, bien qu'il se rappelle très clairement avoir rabattu les deux bouts de tissus en entrant dans la chambre quelques heures plus tôt.

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-La lumière te dérange ?

-Quoi ?

-La lumière. Ca te gêne ? Plus ça va plus j'ai l'impression que tu évites les endroits trop éclairés.

-Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Vexé, Elizabeta croisa les bras sur sa généreuse poitrine et détourna le regard.

-Ca se voit, c'est tout. Arrête de croire que tu es le centre du monde.

Piqué à vif, Gilbert fronça les sourcils et préféra hausser les épaules plutôt que de répondre. Il ne pensait pas être le centre du monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'Elizabeta remarque ce genre de chose en s'intéressant à lui, plutôt que par pur hasard. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Cette femme était une grande dangereuse, qui le cognait avec une putain de poêle, mais malgré tout… Malgré tout, il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit autre chose pour elle qu'un simple branleur tout juste bon à s'attirer des ennuis. Une colère sourde commença à monter en lui. Ca non plus, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Mais il ne s'expliquait pas la moitié des choses qui lui arrivait, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

-Tu sais quoi ? murmura-t-il, la voix basse. Si je supporte plus la lumière, c'est parce que mon putain d'albinisme va finir par me rendre aveugle. Pour l'instant, j'y vois juste que dalle quand il y a trop de lumière, mais si ça se trouve, dans quelques années je pourrais même pas me repérer dans ma propre chambre.

-Si tu protèges tes yeux, il n'y a aucune raison que ça…

-Et si je veux pas ?

Malgré lui, il commençait à élever la voix. Elle ne réagissait pas vraiment. A peine de la compassion. Pas de larmes, pas d'inquiétude, rien. Alors c'était ça ? Pour elle, il n'était qu'un pauvre gars qui finirait bien par quitter ce foyer, de gré ou de force ?

-Et si je veux pas protéger mes yeux ?! Personne n'en a rien à foutre, de toute façon ! Ca changera quoi, pour vous ?! Rien ! Absolument que dalle !

-Gilbert, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Dégage !

Sa voix sembla résonner bien longtemps après que les mots aient quitté sa bouche. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne regrettait même pas. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à regretter. Il avait mal, certes, mais c'était plus à cause du désintérêt d'Elizabeta que de lui avoir crié dessus. Elle le dévisagea un moment, ses beaux yeux verts olives brillants d'un mélange éparse d'émotions, ses longs cheveux bruns encadrant son visage fin. Enfin, elle hocha doucement la tête, et recula. Sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce, et Gilbert n'était plus sûr de savoir si son silence le mettait hors de lui ou le réduisait en miettes.

.

-Yo, _Prez_.

Arthur entrouvrit les yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout était trop vague, trop embrouillé…

-Je t'ai ramené des beignets. Et tes cours. Matthias à un peu râlé, mais j'ai réussis à le convaincre de tout récupérer, alors normalement il ne manque rien…

Emettant un vague gémissement plaintif, l'Anglais essaya de bouger un bras, la tête, peu importe. Il y avait quelqu'un qui lui parlait, il commençait à en avoir conscience, mais les mots ne semblaient pas avoir de sens. Il les entendait sans les comprendre.

-Tu as manqué un entrainement. C'est dommage, j'ai été un vrai héro ! Tu aurais dû voir le _touch down_ que j'ai mis…

Alfred… Il n'y avait qu'Alfred qui se serait nommé « héro ». Mais c'était absurde… Alfred ne savait même pas qu'il était ici… Ou si ? Francis avait dit que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené, non ? Mais même si c'était le cas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il vienne le voir… C'était ridicule…

-J'ai essayé de faire ton travail, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu nul avec les chiffres, alors je t'ai laissé les feuilles de la compta… Par contre j'ai distribué les heures de colles ! Et c'est pas un peu exagéré que ce soit toi qui gère tout ça ?! Ils foutent quoi à l'administration ?!

-Alfred… réussit à grommeler Arthur. Arrête de gueuler…

-Oh, tu es réveillé ?

Tout souriant, l'Américain se pencha vers lui, et lui adressa un clin d'œil derrière ses lunettes. A nouveau, Arthur se força à croire que c'était la fièvre qui lui brûlait ainsi le visage.

-Tu m'as entendu ? Je t'ai ramené tes cours. Tu n'as pas à faire tes leçons, hein, évidemment. Quoi que tu vas sûrement les faire quand même… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te les ramener, du coup.

-Idiot… Tu crois que je suis en état de bouger ?

-Tu n'étais pas vraiment en état de venir en cours non plus, et pourtant tu l'as fait.

Oh putain, ils le faisaient tous chier à utiliser cet argument de merde…

-Enfin bref ! Tu peux manger ?

-Ca dépend quoi…

-Je t'ai ramené des beignets au chocolat ! Tu aimes le chocolat, non ?

Dépassé, Arthur haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en état de supporter l'énergie d'Alfred. Autant s'économiser.

-Tu veux en manger un maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim…

-Tout le monde à faim quand on est malade !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Alfred l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le redressa avec une aisance assez étonnante. Arthur savait qu'il ne pesait pas lourd, mais quand même !

-L… Lâche-moi !

-Hu ? Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'aide, non ?

-Peu importe, lâche-moi !

L'Américain rit un peu, et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ? ronchonna Arthur, dont le visage était plus rouge que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Je suis venu te voir, bien sûr ! Tu as vu un médecin ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir ce que tu as, quoi d'autre ?

Le roulement d'yeux d'Alfred agaça moins Arthur que ce qu'il aurait cru. C'était presque amusant. Presque. La fièvre devait le faire dérailler sévèrement pour qu'il puisse penser ça…

-Juste du surmenage, je suppose… Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours.

-Surmenage, hein ? Bah, ça m'étonne pas, en même temps, monsieur « je ne tombe jamais malade ».

- _Shut up_ !

A nouveau, Alfred partit dans un de ses rires francs que lui seul pouvait faire, et brandit un sachet en papier kraft.

-Alors, on les mange ces beignets ?

.

Accoudé au même bar que d'habitude, sur le même tabouret, Allistor regardait les glaçons flotter à la surface de son whisky. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de venir ici, mais il était passé devant le bar désormais familier, et il s'était finalement dit qu'il pouvait toujours s'y arrêter. Arthur irait mieux aujourd'hui, de toute façon, non ? il pouvait bien se permettre de rentrer plus tard… Machinalement, il regarda le sac plastique qu'il avait posé sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Il avait été acheter quelques bouquins à son frère sur un simple coup de tête, ne supportant plus de rester enfermé dans cette chambre, ni dans le foyer. Ca l'avait pris comme ça, au réveil. Et puis finalement, il avait trainé en ville toute la journée, pas qu'il ait grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il avait presque regretté d'avoir empêché Gilbert de l'accompagner. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporter sa présence dans un moment pareil. Un de ces moments d'incompréhension et de doute qui suivaient auparavant les trop graves blessures d'Arthur. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester proche de son frère, déjà parce que sa simple présence le mettait hors de lui, mais aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas la personne qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il n'aimait pas toutes ces choses qu'il faisait sans réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas les émotions et les pensées que tout cela ramenait. Alors quoi ? Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement, ils étaient dans la même chambre. Et même s'il demandait à aller définitivement dans la chambre de Francis, Gilbert et Antonio, ils se croiseraient toujours dans le foyer. Il se sentait coincé. Coincé, et en même temps incapable de comprendre ce qui l'acculait. Il ne s'expliquait pas tous ces sentiments à l'égard d'Arthur. Encore moins son attitude. C'était juste comme ça. Une sensation qui le prenait aux tripes et qui l'empêchait d'être lui-même.

-Excusez-moi, je peux m'assoir ?

Sortit de sa profonde réflexion, Allistor eut le réflexe de fusiller du regard la personne qui avait osé le déranger. Il se radoucit bien vite, surtout grâce à la surprise, en apercevant un visage effrayé et clairement féminin. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et le rouquin prit le temps de la détailler du regard avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était assez petite, aux alentours du mètre soixante-dix, avec de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux semblaient presque gris tant ils étaient clairs, légèrement en amande, encadrés de longs cils tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Son nez était droit, quoique légèrement en trompette, mais cela semblait affiner encore un peu son visage. Ses lèvres étaient rosées, pulpeuses, et elle se mordilla d'ailleurs celle inférieure, certainement gêné par son regard. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et descendit plus bas, sur le col de sa chemise qui n'était pas assez plongeant pour offrir un décolleté satisfaisant, mais qui donnait tout de même une bonne idée de ses formes. Il descendit encore, confirma qu'elle avait un joli tour de poitrine, continua sur ses hanches étroites, sur un jean slim, et finit par remonter pour se concentrer sur son visage.

-Vous demandiez quoi ?

-A… A m'assoir… Mais je peux aller ailleurs, si vous préférez !

-Non, vous pouvez rester.

Il retira son sac plastique du tabouret à côté de lui et le posa à ses pieds. C'était justement quand il ne cherchait pas une nana qu'il en trouvait une… Enfin, peut-être qu'inconsciemment il était venu ici dans ce but. C'était devenu une habitude. Ceci étant dit, il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir grand-chose de celle-là. Elle semblait… Timide ? Mais bon Dieu ce qu'elle était jolie… Il la regarda se hisser sur le tabouret et commander un cocktail sans alcool, ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'encre et incroyablement lisses épousant naturellement la courbe délicate de son dos. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le bordel inhabituel qui régnait dans le bar. Une petite quinzaine d'étudiant avaient investis les lieux, hilare et terriblement bruyant.

-Fin des partiels, souffla la jeune fille à côté de lui. Ils voulaient venir là pour fêter ça.

Il tourna à nouveau toute son attention sur elle, alors qu'elle continuait d'observer ses camarades s'installer à une table.

-Et vous n'allez pas avec eux ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment venue là par plaisir, avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mais ma colocataire m'a demandé de l'accompagner, et comme elle termine souvent bourrée, il faut quelqu'un pour la ramener.

Il hocha platement la tête. Au fond il s'en foutait. Il siffla son verre de whisky et en demanda un autre d'un geste de main. Le barman commençait à bien le connaitre.

-Quelle fac ?

-Economie. Le campus au bout de la rue.

Ils furent tous deux servis, et un étrange silence s'installa. Allistor sentait son regard se balader sur lui de temps à autres, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas louché sur sa poitrine bien dessinée par sa chemise, mais d'une certaine façon, il pressentait qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre de fille.

-Moi c'est Maria…

-Allistor.

-Vous habitez dans le coin ?

-Nan. J'imagine que vous, si.

-En face du campus, acquiesça-t-elle.

Allistor bu encore deux verres avant de décider qu'il serait temps de rentrer. La jeune fille à côté de lui semblait fatiguer, et sa tête partait régulièrement en avant.

-Faudrait peut-être songer à y aller, lui souffla-t-il en se levant.

-Il faut que je la ramène, marmonna-t-elle en désignant l'amas d'étudiant déjà bourré.

-Elle trouvera quelqu'un, c'est une grande fille. Vous devriez rentrer avant de vous endormir sur le comptoir.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, ses grands yeux gris brillant étrangement, avant d'hocher la tête et de se lever à son tour. Allistor en profita pour récupérer son sac plastique, avant de l'oublier, et tira de sa poche son porte-monnaie. Il s'en foutait un peu que tout son fric parte dans l'alcool. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit de mieux à acheter…

-Je vous raccompagne ?

-Je… Oui, si vous voulez…

Amusé par sa gêne évidente, Allistor salua rapidement le barman et accompagna Maria le long du trottoir. Le silence n'était pas désagréable, mais il savait que la jeune fille stressait et se posait tout un tas de questions. C'était légitime, sûrement… Lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Tenter sa chance ? Ou lui demander un numéro de téléphone pour la contacter plus tard ?

-C'est ici…

Il s'était arrêté devant un immeuble assez abimé mais salubre, en face d'une grande place entourée d'arbres. De l'autre côté se trouvait la fac d'économie et de sciences, dont seul le portail en fer forgé noir était visible.

-Vous voulez monter ? Enfin je veux dire… Vous n'êtes pas obligé, hein, c'est juste si…

-Avec plaisir.

Elle était mignonne quand elle rougissait… Elle était totalement différente de la fille avec qui il avait couché pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas désagréable, ceci étant dit. Et de toute façon, il avait été tellement submergé par l'adrénaline qu'il ne se souvenait plus précisément de ce qu'il s'était passé avec cette fille. Encore moins de son nom. Il avait un sérieux problème avec les noms…

Il la regarda taper un code pour déverrouiller la porte, et la suivit dans un hall faiblement éclairé. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, et ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au quatrième étage. Allistor ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre des yeux les ondulations douces de ses cheveux, comme s'ils étaient faits d'eau.

-C'est pas super rangé, alors… Faites pas attention au bordel.

Elle ouvrit une porte qui portait le numéro vingt-et-un, et il entra avec elle dans un appartement juste assez grand pour y vivre à deux. Le salon était un peu étriqué, l'espace semblait envahi par un canapé qui avait déjà bien vécu et un grand meuble sur lequel reposait de nombreux livres et babioles. Une petite table encombrée se trouvait entre les deux, permettant tout juste le passage. Une porte donnait sur ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine, et un couloir partait sur la droite.

-Vous… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

-Je crois qu'il reste un peu de rhum…

-Ce sera très bien, merci.

Elle lui sourit, un de ces sourires timides qu'elle ne cessait de lui offrir depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer légèrement. Elle était vraiment belle. Peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter… Ils étaient dans son appartement, elle se sentirait peut-être plus en sécurité… Doucement, il posa le sac plastique contenant les livres près de la porte, sur le lino un peu abimé.

Maria revint avec deux verres, dont un rempli avec du rhum. Elle souriait toujours, et lorsqu'elle lui eut donné sa boisson, elle se mit à faire un peu de place sur le canapé pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir.

-Vous savez, hum… On… On ne ramène pas d'homme, normalement, dans l'appartement…

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, c'est… Enfin…

Elle rougit brusquement et détourna le regard, préférant se concentrer sur la fenêtre. Amusé, Allistor s'assit sur le canapé, près d'elle, et but une petite gorgée de son verre. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il se sentait soudain plein d'assurance avec les filles. Surtout quand il les draguait, en fait. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait, là, non ?

-Et pourquoi ai-je l'honneur d'être ici ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je… Je voulais que vous veniez, je crois…

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants d'incertitude et d'espoir. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, toute trace de sommeil avait disparu, et quelque part, Allistor la trouva encore plus attirante qu'avant.

-Vous… Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne sais pas… Vous faites… Plus adulte ? Moins idiot… Moins bruyant…

-Rien que ça…

Maria passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis se décala très légèrement vers lui. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Il y avait une chance pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux dès ce soir. Pas que ça lui déplaise, loin de là. Il prit une autre gorgée de rhum, sans la lâcher des yeux, et s'amusa de la voir suivre le mouvement de sa gorge lorsqu'il avala.

-On reste planté là comme des idiots ? finit-il par demander avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ne suis pas idiote…

-Moi non plus.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, et lassé d'attendre, Allistor combla la distance entre eux. Sa main vint immédiatement se perdre dans ses cheveux de jais, alors que leurs lèvres se scellaient. Un profond soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Seigneur, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas embrassé quelqu'un ? Maria se colla à lui, ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et elle était presque assise sur ses cuisses. Elle était toute petite… Si fine, si fragile…

-J'ai pas de capotes, prévint-il dès qu'il eut cessé de l'embrasser.

-Il doit y en avoir… Dans la salle de bain.

-Mais vous ne ramenez pas de gars ici, s'amusa-t-il.

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas de préservatifs…

Ce fut elle qui initia le baiser suivant, grimpant définitivement sur ses cuisses. Allistor posa ses mains sur ses hanches, sous sa chemise. Sa peau était tiède, douce, et il laissa ses doigts glisser dessus pendant un petit moment. Un grondement sourd lui échappa, et il la renversa sur le canapé pour être au-dessus. Malgré tout, il n'aimait pas être sous quelqu'un. Même avec une fille. Il n'était pas totalement serein.

-On… On devrait peut-être pas… Je veux dire… On se connait pas, on est juste…

-Ca te dérange ? Qu'on ne se connaisse pas ?

-C'est… C'est pas normal…

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de se connaitre. Tu veux le faire, non ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors profite juste.

Il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa, essayant de ne pas être trop pressant. Elle semblait minuscule. Ses genoux pressaient ses cuisses alors qu'il s'installait entre ses jambes. Ses mains fines raffermirent leur prise sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient clos et ses longs cils effleuraient ses joues légèrement rougis.

-Dans… Dans ma chambre… Si on le fait, je préfère…

-T'inquiète pas.

Il descendit embrasser son cou, passant près de son oreille, traçant un chemin jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux, et un grognement de satisfaction fit vibrer ses cordes vocales. Il fit remonter ses mains sur son ventre, le sentant se contracter alors qu'elle essayait de respirer correctement.

-T'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

-Pourquoi… ?

-Pour savoir si je dois faire gaffe.

-Je… Je ne suis plus… Vierge, mais…

-Je ne suis pas un bourrin non plus. Je ne te ferais pas mal.

Il embrassa doucement un bout de peau au-dessus de sa clavicule droite, et commença à sucer cet endroit, jusqu'à y laisser une marque. Un bref couinement lui parvint, mais il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son travail. La main qui jusque-là était dans ses cheveux glissa sur son épaule, descendit sur son dos, et y traça des formes sans sens. Allistor s'allongea doucement sur elle, craignant de l'écraser. Il n'avait jamais été très patient…

-Ah… Attend… Ma chambre... Je préfère…

L'Ecossais se redressa rapidement, attrapa ses cuisses, et essaya de l'inciter à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ne protesta pas, s'accrocha également à son cou, et se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle lui indiqua le chemin, quoique vu le nombre très limité de pièce dans l'appartement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de se tromper.

-On va… Faire une bêtise…

-Tant pis.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, un peu plus large qu'un lit simple, et s'installa au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Il laissa quelques autres suçons dans son cou, appréciant chaque gémissement qu'elle laissait entendre. Mais il n'était pas doué pour se maitriser, et il eut bientôt besoin de plus. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller, il en fit de même, mais peu importe combien il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à sentir de réel lien entre eux. Elle était belle, il avait envie de coucher avec elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir impliqué. A s'inquiéter pour elle. A lui parler. Au fond ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne la reverrait pas.

-Tu… Tu y vas doucement, hein ?

-Ouais.

Allistor termina de mettre un préservatif, et s'empressa de l'embrasser. D'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres. Peut-être parce qu'il savait à quel point il avait galéré pour enfin trouver une fille qui accepte de coucher avec lui… Pas qu'il lui ait vraiment demander son avis, ceci étant dit. Il caressa ses cuisses, les écartant doucement. Il avait rapidement pris le coup de main. Et il fallait dire qu'il avait tellement espéré ce moment qu'il avait repassé le scénario en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à être sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre.

-Détends-toi.

Il l'aida à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Seigneur, il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir la pénétrer…

-Prête… ?

-Ouais… Vas-y…

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et laissa son bassin partir vers l'avant, comme la douloureuse pression dans son bas-ventre le lui demandait. Et dire que quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait été totalement dégoûté par un rapport sexuel…

Il laissa à Maria le temps de s'habituer, mais dès qu'il eut le feu vert, il laissa toute sa frustration et son inquiétude accumulées s'échapper sous la forme de pulsion bestial, et il en oublia tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Décidément, il ne trouverait jamais un exutoire aussi efficace…


	29. Chapter 29

**Vous avez beaucoup de chance, j'ai failli oublier de poster le chapitre... Et comme je suis pas chez moi demain... Mais le plus important c'est que je sois à l'heure !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, tant et si bien que je me demande si je ne vais pas juste répondre aux reviews dans les prochains chapitres... Sauf si j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire, bien sûr ! Bref, bonne lecture du coup, à la semaine prochaine ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Yllsnyae : Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais impatiente de poster ce chapitre... Pour répondre à ton review ! Qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, et du coup voilà. Alors, allons y point par point. Le changement d'ambiance est totalement volontaire entre les deux parties, du coup je suis assez contente que tu l'ai remarqué et que tu en ai compris l'utilité, ça fait toujours super plaisir que les gens remarquent ce genre de chose. Pour Allistor... Bon, Allistor est mon bébé, donc voilà, mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu un petit con, j'assume, mais c'est le personnage qui veut ça. Son point de vue est aussi super important, mais je peux pas trop en dire parce que je ne veux pas spoiler, donc... Et pour les couples... Heeeeeee je ne peux rien dire non plus, mais en tout cas, je te conseille de lire quand même, peu importe ce qui arrive, j'essaye de faire en sorte que tout soit justifié, donc il y a des choses intéressantes à prendre partout, même si je comprends parfaitement que certains couples te déplaisent. Je ne peux vraiment rien dire parce que sinon je vais spoiler, mais... Arf, tu verras bien x) Merci beaucoup pour ton review en tout cas, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Et oui, cette phrase épique d'Arthur me plait beaucoup aussi x)**_

* * *

-Artie !

Arthur se figea dans le couloir, la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau. Est-ce que les gens allaient finir par comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de gueuler pour qu'il les entende ?

-Oubli immédiatement ce surnom stupide.

-Tu préfère " _Prez"_?

-Je ne préfère rien du tout ! Et ne cours pas dans les couloirs !

-Rabat-joie… On dirait un vieux grincheux…

-Le vieux grincheux t'emmerde !

-Ton langage, Artie.

-Je vais te tuer…

Alfred partit dans un de ses rires francs inutilement bruyant, et lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui déclencha immédiatement des rougeurs chez Arthur. Difficile de faire passer ça pour de la fièvre alors qu'il allait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours…

-Tu fais quelque chose, ce week-end ?

-Pourquoi ? marmonna l'Anglais, méfiant.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans une certaine obscurité. Le ciel était particulièrement couvert, et la fin de journée n'aidait pas à obtenir un peu de lumière.

-Peu importe, pourquoi. Dis-moi juste si tu es libre ou pas.

-Rien de plus que d'habitude. Je vais bosser mes cours.

-Rien d'important, donc. Tu voudrais venir chez moi ?

Pour le coup, Arthur se figea, stupéfait.

-Quoi ?

-Venir chez moi. Dans ma maison.

-Ca j'avais compris.

-Fait pas cette tête, ça t'es jamais arrivé d'aller chez des amis ?

L'Anglais ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et se contenta de fixer son bureau comme si quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant allait soudainement se matérialiser dessus. Aller chez Alfred, hein ? Pour quoi faire ? Ils n'étaient pas amis… Enfin d'après l'Américain ils l'étaient. C'était ce qu'ils venaient de dire, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le rendait aussi heureux ? C'était stupide… Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller chez lui. Il n'avait jamais été chez qui que ce soit avant, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'inviter. Ce qui était logique. Il n'avait tout bonnement pas d'amis. Lukas et Vlad, qu'il fréquentait au club de sorcellerie, ne comptaient pas vraiment comme des amis, juste… Des camarades avec qui il partageait une heure de sa semaine.

-La Terre à Artie, tu m'entends ?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'invites ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est normal, non ? Je suis venu te voir chez toi, c'est à toi de venir chez moi. Ma mère fait de super gâteaux, tu verras !

Il partit dans un monologue inintéressant sur toutes les choses stupides qu'ils feraient, mais Arthur avait totalement décroché. C'était ridicule de coincer autant sur quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'aller chez un camarade -ou ami, peu importe- mais le concept était tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Kate n'émettrait sûrement aucune objection, elle serait même plutôt rassurée qu'il sorte un peu… Mais est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Il ne supportait pas Alfred, il se forçait à le croire même s'il était la personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps. Et pourtant… Eh bien, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de refuser. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il avait juste… Il était un peu curieux. Curieux de savoir où vivait l'Américain, à quoi ressemblait sa famille, tout en sachant qu'il devrait certainement essuyer des questions embarrassantes sur sa propre vie personnelle…

-D'accord pour samedi.

-Sérieux ?!

-Si je te le dis, idiot…

-Génial !

Un sourire resplendissant étirait les lèvres d'Alfred, et ses yeux semblaient briller. Il ressemblait un peu à un chiot, comme ça…

-Oui, oui, allez, j'ai du travail, alors si tu veux bien…

-Je vais t'aider ! Je peux faire les bulletins d'heure de colle, c'est à peu près le seul truc pas trop chiant.

Même s'il força un soupire pour faire bonne mesure, Arthur ne pouvait pas dire que le fait que cet idiot bruyant reste l'aider le dérangeait. Il était même… Plutôt content qu'il reste. Mais ça, il était hors de question qu'il ne l'avoue à voix haute.

.

-Dis, _Scotty_ …

-Hm ?

-On fait quoi, pendant les vacances ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

-On sort ? On pourrait aller avec Francis et Antonio à une fête…

-Francis a dit qu'il ne faisait rien cette année.

-Il dit ça à chaque fois…

Gilbert s'étira, presque roulé en boule contre la cuisse d'Allistor. C'était devenu sa position préférée pour dormir. Bien sûr, le rouquin ne le laissait pas faire tout le temps, il y avait des moments où le contact semblait le répugner, mais aujourd'hui, il paraissait enclin à le laisser s'approcher, et il en profitait.

L'Ecossais lisait un des bouquins qu'il avait acheté à Arthur, et que ce dernier avait bien évidemment finit à une vitesse hallucinante. Même s'il ne le prenait jamais sur le fait, Gilbert savait qu'il le regardait par moment, et il avait déjà sentit sa main s'arrêter tout prêt de sa tête.

-Elizabeta te fait la gueule, lâcha soudain le rouquin.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?

-Etant donné qu'elle a l'air de vouloir me frapper dès qu'elle me croise, ouais.

-Elle me faisait chier, alors je lui ai dit de dégager.

-C'est tout ?

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

-C'est pas la première fois que tu lui fais le coup. Et à ce que je sache, elle n'a jamais eu l'air de vouloir te tuer, ou me tuer, après ça.

Gilbert grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, et recula pour que son corps touche au maximum celui d'Allistor. Il avait toujours eu besoin de beaucoup de contact. Surtout dans les moments un peu compliqués.

-Elle voulait savoir pourquoi je passais mon temps à éviter la lumière.

Il crut sentir Allistor s'agiter, et il leva la tête vers lui pour constater qu'il avait fermé son bouquin et l'avait posé Dieu savait où. Il le dévisageait désormais, ses yeux turquoises bordés de cils auburn abritant toujours cette éclat sauvage et un peu fou.

-Quoi ?

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-La vérité. Que je finirais certainement aveugle, et que pour l'instant je ne supportais juste pas trop la lumière vive.

-Tu ne seras pas aveugle.

-T'en sais rien.

-Et toi non plus.

Agacé, Gilbert se renfrogna et referma les yeux. Plus ça allait, plus ses yeux le brûlaient. Il sursauta lorsque la main du rouquin effleura sa tête, et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux sans bouger plus que ça.

- _Scotty_ ?

-La ferme.

Ses doigts appuyèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à s'emmêler dans ses mèches blanches. Il resta comme ça un moment, et Gilbert le sentit bouger, certainement pour reprendre son livre.

-Reste juste comme ça, en fermant ta gueule, et repose toi.

-Oui maman.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « en fermant ta gueule » ?

L'albinos retint un rire, et referma les yeux. Ce n'était pas désagréable… Bon, la main d'Allistor était grande, et il n'était pas vraiment un modèle de douceur, mais la caresse était agréable. Il sentait ses doigts effleurer sa tête, tripoter ses cheveux.

-Et du coup on fait quoi pour les vacances ?

-Putain, ta gueule…

.

Stressé au possible, Arthur se figea devant la porte d'une drôle de couleur bleu ciel, indécis. Il devait frapper ? Il pouvait toujours faire demi-tour maintenant… Après mûres réflexions, c'était idiot d'être venu…

-Artie !

Mais Alfred avait dû guetter son arrivée depuis une fenêtre, et la porte était désormais grande ouverte. Merde…

-Pile à l'heure. Je m'en doutais. Entre ! Ma mère a hâte de te rencontrer !

-Vraiment… ?

Alfred lui ouvrit la porte en plus grand, et lui fit signe de venir. Le quartier était calme, et toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Ils n'étaient pas exactement en plein centre-ville, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas aussi paumé que le foyer.

-Alors, tu rentres ?

-Oui, oui, j'arrive…

Même s'il disait ça, il avait un peu de mal à faire le pas qui le séparait de ce hall d'entrée. Première fois qu'il allait chez quelqu'un. Chez quelqu'un qui le prenait pour un ami, en plus. Il sentit soudain la main d'Alfred saisir son poignet, et il franchit contre son gré le pas de la porte.

-Voilà ! C'était si difficile que ça ?

-La ferme…

-Te vexe pas !

Contre toute attente, Alfred ne lâcha absolument pas son poignet, et ferma la porte de sa main libre. Le hall était assez étroit, mais Arthur jugea que ce devait être une taille normale pour un pavillon. Un escalier en bois partant sur le côté, juste à côté de la porte, un meuble incroyablement chargé prenait tout un pan de mur, et trois portes se trouvaient au bout de ce qui ressemblait définitivement à un couloir.

-Allez, viens !

Arthur cessa de regarder à droite et à gauche et n'eut d'autres choix que de laisser Alfred le tirer vers la porte juste en face. Seigneur, pourquoi rougissait-il comme un idiot… ? Il lui tenait juste le poignet !

- _Mom_ !

La porte donnait en fait sur une cuisine incroyablement petite comparée à celle du foyer. La pièce était strictement carrée, le centre occupé par une table tout aussi carrée, un frigo d'un blanc un peu délavé et couvert d'aimants an tout genre faisait un angle, juste à côté d'une petite fenêtre donnant sur un jardinet. De l'autre côté de ladite fenêtre se trouvait une gazinière, un plan de travail faisait l'angle et s'étendait jusqu'à un grand placard tout en longueur. A côté de ce dernier, sur la planche, se trouvait un micro-onde, et Arthur ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête avec la panoplie d'ustensiles de cuisine aux couleur bariolées accroché au mur par des crochets suspendu à un tuyaux métallique. Et bien sûr, il pouvait encore moins manqué la femme blonde et pétillante de vie qui se tenait là, semblant rayonner dans la pièce aux teintes déjà chaudes.

-Tu dois être Arthur !

-Oui, madame…

Il était ridicule… Pourquoi était-il venu, déjà ? Elle s'approcha à grands pas et posa ses mains, dont une portant un anneau doré, sur ses épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait les cheveux blonds de son fils, coupés en un carré qui fit immédiatement pensé Arthur à Marylin Monroe. Elle était belle. Pas spécialement mince, elle avait des hanches assez larges et quelques rondeurs, mais des formes particulièrement bien proportionnées. Elle portait par ailleurs une robe un peu vintage qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur.

-Ravie de te rencontrer ! Alfred m'a tellement parlé de toi, c'est vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer !

-Hum… Oui, moi aussi…

Quoique visiblement un peu gêné, Alfred gloussa comme un con à côté de lui et lui adressa un de ces clins d'œil qui faisait immanquablement rougir l'Anglais.

-Tu aimes le chocolat ? demanda soudain la mère de l'Américain.

-Oui…

-Parfait, j'ai fait un gâteau pour le goûter !

-Alfred… Alfred m'a dit que vous cuisiniez bien…

-Ce qui est vrai, confirma ledit Alfred.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire, faisant apparaitre des fossettes au coin de ses joues. Tout en elle transpirait la gentillesse et une certaine féminité des années soixante-dix américaine. Elle était désirable. Arthur, qui d'habitude aurait rougit d'avoir osé penser cela, ne trouvait tout simplement pas d'autres mots et arrivait à cette conclusion tout naturellement. Sans être gêné le moins du monde. Elle dégageait quelque chose de terriblement attrayant. Et même si elle devait désormais s'approcher de la quarantaine, son visage ne subissait aucune marque du temps.

-Allez, montez donc, je vous appellerai pour manger. Arthur, tu restes ici ce soir ?

-Non, j'ai un bus en fin d'après-midi, mais c'est gentil de demander.

-Une autre fois alors. Tu es le bienvenu ! Si tu veux dormir ici, il n'y a pas de problème !

-Merci beaucoup.

Alfred rayonnait littéralement à côté de lui, et passait de sa mère à Arthur avec une bouille de chiot à qui on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet.

-Elle est super cool, hein ? s'empressa-t-il de dire dès qu'ils furent de retour dans le hall.

-Oui, elle est… Vraiment très gentille.

L'Américain lui indiqua la porte de gauche comme celle menant au salon, et celle de droit menant au garage.

-A l'étage il y a ma chambre, celle de mon frère et la salle de bain.

-Et la chambre de tes parents ?

-De ma mère, mon père vit plus ici. Il y a une porte dans le salon.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, et étrangement, Arthur se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant. Cette femme avait un effet très surprenant sur lui…

-Et voilà la chambre du héros !

Avec une petite courbette théâtrale, Alfred lui ouvrit une porte sur le palier. Juste à côté se trouvait celle qui devait mener à la chambre de Matthew, le frère d'Alfred que l'Anglais connaissait pour l'avoir quelque fois croisé au lycée, et en face celle de la salle de bain. Arthur se surprit à loucher quelques secondes sur les épaules puissantes et larges de l'Américain, déclenchant inévitablement des rougeurs vives sur ses joues. Pour tenter de camoufler un minimum sa gêne, il entra dans la pièce et ne s'étonna pas d'y trouver… Eh bien, un mélange assez hétéroclite d'objets en tout genre, absolument pas ordonné. La chambre type d'un adolescent américain. Un ballon de football américain était posé sur une petite table de chevet, des posters et photos en tout genre couvraient les murs, une étagère croulant sous un amas de cahiers en piteux états et de feuilles volantes se trouvait juste à côté d'un bureau envahis par un ordinateur, des crayons, une pile de linge qui attendait sûrement d'être rangée et un vieux calendrier. Le lit simple n'était que très sommairement fait, les draps étaient aux couleurs du drapeau américain (comme Arthur s'en était douté), et un vieux sweatshirt à capuche noir trainait à moitié sur le matelas et à moitié par terre. Une commode sur laquelle reposait une petite télévision et une console de jeu se trouvait au pied du lit, et l'un des tiroirs étaient ouvert sur un amas de linge plus plié depuis des lustres. Ce n'était pas très grand, et le bordel ambiant n'aidait pas, mais curieusement, Arthur s'y sentait bien. C'était très personnel. Une vraie chambre, en somme.

-Fait pas gaffe au bordel, ma mère voulait que je range, mais j'avais quelque chose de super héroïque à faire…

-Je me doute bien, s'amusa Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y avait tellement de chose sur les murs qu'il discernait à peine le papier-peint, d'une jolie couleur bleu pastel. La moquette, d'un bleu plus foncé, avait vraisemblablement subit quelques aléas du temps. Doucement, Arthur s'approcha du bureau et regarda les très nombreuses photos qui étaient épinglées sur le panneau en liège au-dessus. Pour la plupart, elle représentait Alfred avec sa famille, ou avec ses amis, à des moments plus ou moins important de sa vie. Son père était un homme incroyablement massif et visiblement très grand, au visage carré mais aux yeux bleus pétillant de vie et de calme. Un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres sur les trois quarts des photos où il apparaissait. Quant à sa mère, elle rayonnait même sur une simple photographie. Plus jeune déjà, elle avait cette grâce et ce côté sexy des pinups qu'Arthur avait vu dans des magazines et sur des affiches. A une époques, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs et joliment ondulés, d'un beau blond aussi vif que celui d'Alfred. Quant à Matthew, il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Grand, très musclé et assez carré, endurci par la pratique du hockey, mais incroyablement plus calme et timide. Ses cheveux blonds plus ternes que ceux d'Alfred étaient légèrement ondulés, comme leur mère, et il les portait assez long. Au carré, à peu près. Une drôle de mèche lui tombait sans arrêt devant le visage, mais il ne semblait pas être gêné le moins du monde. Ses yeux tirant sur le violet étaient, comme le reste de la famille, emplit de gentillesse et d'une douceur se rapprochant plus de celle de leur père que de la joie de vivre débordante d'Alfred et de sa mère.

-Elles te plaisent ?

Surprit, Arthur sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers Alfred avec la désagréable impression d'être pris en faute.

-De quoi ?

-Les photos, pas le mur, s'amusa l'Américain.

-Je me doutais que tu ne parlais pas du mur, ronchonna Arthur en détournant le regard. Elles sont… Très jolies…

Ravi, Alfred mis des noms sur quelques têtes inconnus, des amis qu'Arthur était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu au lycée, des membres de la famille… Il semblait particulièrement fier des toutes ces photographies. Avec une certaine tristesse, Arthur se fit la remarque qu'il aurait bien aimé, lui aussi, avoir des photos comme celle-là. Mais il n'y avait rien à vraiment immortaliser. A peine une famille, pas d'amis…

-Artie ?

-Hm ?

-Tu rêvassais.

Visiblement soucieux, Alfred le dévisagea, s'attendant sûrement à découvrir qu'il était malade.

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ça. Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ? Qu'on joue à un jeu ?

-Comme ?

Avec un grand sourire d'enfant, il tira Arthur jusqu'à son lit et lui fit signe de s'assoir. Il récupéra la télécommande de sa télévision et l'alluma, récupérant au passage deux manettes de la console.

-Enlève tes chaussures, si tu veux. Tu as déjà joué ?

-Non, jamais.

Pas spécialement emballé, Arthur défit chaque attache de ses bottes longues (il les aimait bien, même si elles étaient un peu abimées) et s'installa en tailleur sur le matelas confortable. Alfred lui tendit une manette, alluma la console, et lança un jeu dont Arthur n'eut pas le temps de lire le titre.

-C'est quoi le principe ?

-Tuer tous les ennemis. Pour les premières parties, on se mettra ensemble, comme ça tu pourras apprendre à jouer.

Toucher dans sa fierté, Arthur releva dignement le menton et défia l'Américain du regard.

-T'as peur de perdre, c'est ça ?

Après un vague moment de surprise, Alfred sourit en coin, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

-Je vais te mettre la misère.

.

-Et donc là, ça ferait… x égale quatre ?

Arthur hocha la tête, un magazine pour le moins inintéressant au-dessus de la tête. Ils avaient arrêté la console depuis une petite heure, et l'Anglais en profitait pour aider Alfred avec ces maths. Ce dernier était affalé sur le ventre, à côté de lui, si près qu'ils se touchaient constamment. Le contact avait d'abord été perturbant, mais désormais Arthur ne pouvait que le trouver très appréciable. Il aurait pu rester comme ça des heures et des heures. La présence d'Alfred à ses côtés était agréable, presque rassurante. Il avait l'impression qu'une bulle protectrice s'était installée autour de lui, et que rien de mal ne pouvait plus lui arriver tant qu'Alfred était là. Il refusait de mettre un mot là-dessus. Mais ça aurait été plus facile si ses yeux cessaient d'être sans cesse attirer par la merveilleuse chute de reins de l'Américain !

-Dis Artie…

-Hm ?

-Tu me fais confiance, hein ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

La réponse était sortie si facilement qu'il se demanda pendant un instant si c'était bien lui qui l'avait prononcé. Mais en même temps, il ne la regrettait pas. C'était vrai. Il faisait confiance au jeune homme, peut-être plus qu'il n'avait jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit. Autre qu'Allistor, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

-Tu voudrais bien me raconter… Pourquoi tu es en foyer ?

Surprit au possible, l'Anglais tourna la tête vers Alfred, qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Je sais que c'est pas simple, hein, tu as le droit de me dire non ! Mais… Enfin, je voudrais savoir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…

De très légères rougeurs teintaient désormais les joues de l'Américain, et il fit mine de se reconcentrer sur ses mathématiques.

-Tu me dis un secret, et je t'en dis un. Ca te va ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce genre de marchandage, tu sais ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai envie. Alors tu veux bien me le dire ?

Arthur réfléchit sincèrement à la question. En parler ne lui semblait pas impossible, il n'était pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails, et d'une certaine façon, il se sentait prêt à le faire. Il sentait qu'avec Alfred, il ne craignait rien, et que le lui dire, c'était une protection supplémentaire.

-C'est assez compliqué. Et très sordide.

Alfred se tourna sur le côté, et le regarda poser le magazine là où il y avait de la place. Dehors, le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher, et un léger voile orangé passait à travers la fenêtre.

-Je t'écoute. Je suis un héros, après tout !

Retenant un soupire, Arthur prit le temps d'organiser ses pensées et ses souvenirs pour tout remettre dans l'ordre. Il laissa dans leurs boîtes les morceaux de sa mémoire dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler, les détails, les sensations, et se concentra uniquement sur le plus important.

-On vivait en Ecosse, avec mon frère aîné, avant d'arriver ici il y a quatre ans. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, et c'est Allistor qui s'est occupé de moi. Notre père était… Bourré presque tout le temps, et dès qu'on le croisait, on se prenait une rouste. Il était ancien militaire, je crois. On vivait dans une maison délabrée, et je n'allais pas à l'école. Il y a eu… Des choses qui ont fait qu'on a fini par appeler la police, et ils ont abattu mon père alors qu'il essayait de fuir. On a été transféré dans un hôpital pour un examen complet, et dès qu'on a été remis sur pieds, on a été transféré ici.

Assez fier de son résumé, Arthur tourna la tête vers Alfred, dans l'attente d'une réaction. D'un côté, il stressait un peu que ce dernier ne le rejette pour une raison ou une autre, mais en même temps, il savait que c'était impossible.

-Ton frère a quel âge ?

-Vingt-et-un.

-Et… Hum… Tu avais quel âge quand les flics vous ont sorti de là ?

-C'était il y a quatre ans, donc treize, presque quatorze.

Les yeux d'Alfred étaient légèrement écarquillés, et il ne le lâchait pas du regard. Arthur n'osa pas poser de question. Il soutint ce regard d'un bleu pur et envoutant, qui lui avait par le passé fait une drôle d'impression.

-Tu… Il vous frappait fort… ?

-Allistor plus fort que moi. Je crois… Que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit, en fin de compte.

-Je pense pas qu'on puisse bien s'en sortir dans ce genre de situation… Et… Tu as des marques ?

-Presque plus. Une cicatrice derrière la tête, et quelques-unes sur le torse et les jambes.

Etrangement, répondre à ces questions ne lui paraissait pas insurmontable. Même pas effrayant. Alors qu'il avait refusé de ne serait-ce que prononcer un mot devant son psy.

-Il… Il n'avait pas le droit de vous faire ça…

-Je sais.

-C'est ignoble.

-Je sais aussi.

Alfred se redressa sur un coude, le dominant légèrement, mais à nouveau, étrangement, Arthur ne se sentit pas oppressé le moins du monde.

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire ce genre de chose.

Troublé par cette déclaration, Arthur le dévisagea, incertain. Ca ressemblait beaucoup trop à une déclaration d'amour dissimulée… Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Alfred avait eu un nombre effroyable de copines, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il aimait les filles. Et même si c'était une déclaration, ce qui restait impossible, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Arthur n'était pas…

-Dis Arthur…

-Hm ?

-Tu n'as jamais eu de copine, pas vrai ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?!

-Et tu… Enfin tu m'as dit une fois que tu ne trouvais pas ça dégueu d'être homo…

Ah, oui, il s'en souvenait… Ils en avaient parlé au café, un soir, après les cours.

-Oui, et ?

Ses joues devenaient un peu plus rouges à chaque seconde qui passait, alors que son cerveau ne cessait de renier l'évidence et que son cœur s'emballait en l'acceptant à bras ouverts. Son corps était un paradoxe assez impressionnant…

-Tu… Tu trouverais ça bizarre si je te disais que je suis plus sûr d'aimer beaucoup les filles ?

-Je devrais ?

Alfred eut un petit moment d'hésitation, et se pencha doucement vers Arthur, guettant visiblement un mouvement de recul. Mais présentement, l'Anglais était incapable de bouger. Il le regardait juste, attendant avec une appréhension grandissante et une certaine curiosité.

-Alfred… murmura-t-il. Quoi que tu fasses, s'il te plait, fais-le doucement…

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas…

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une poignée de centimètres entre leurs visages, et Alfred avait posé une main près de la tête d'Arthur pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Ce dernier retenait presque sa respiration, stressé mais impatient, tétanisé, effrayé au possible. Mais il avait envie. Il avait envie qu'il comble ces minuscules centimètres. Même si sa carrure impressionnante au-dessus de lui le paniquait sévèrement et l'empêchait légèrement de rester calme, il avait envie. Ce n'était qu'Alfred.

-Ce serait bizarre… Si je te disais que je t'aime peut-être plus que je devrais ?

-Vu la situation dans laquelle on est, je dirais plutôt que c'est le contraire qui serait bizarre.

-C'est vrai…

Un joli sourire étira les lèvres de l'Américain, et il dégagea délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front d'Arthur.

-Alors je t'aime…

Doucement, il combla la distance qui les séparait, et Arthur ferma les yeux, laissant toute la pression accumulée dans son corps disparaitre. Pendant tout le temps que dura le baiser, il se sentit entier, à sa place, et plus vivant que durant dix-sept ans d'existence.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**_

 _ **Yukiodu44 : Il faut encore que je me mette d'accord là-dessus ! Donc je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite, désolé**_

 _ **Guest : Merci**_

 _ **Alaudi Kyoya-chan : Oooooh merci beaucoup ! La partie est la plus "joyeuse" des trois parties, même s'il y a des hauts et des bas. Mais globalement, cette fic est loin d'être joyeuse, donc... Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, vraiment !**_

 _ **Lou-chan : Hé hé hé, merci !**_

 _ **Nawa13 : Ah une petite nouvelle ! Oui, c'est sûr que ce n'est jamais simple ! J'ai un ami qui lis cette fiction alors qu'il ne connait pas le moins du monde Hetalia, donc... normalement on ne s'y perd pas trop ! Enfin j'espère ! En tout cas je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !**_

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur poussa la porte de sa chambre, il ne songea pas une seule seconde à son frère, à Gilbert, ou à Francis, qui pouvaient éventuellement se trouver dans la pièce. Son esprit était beaucoup trop focalisé sur autre chose pour penser à ça.

Alfred l'avait embrassé.

Et il l'avait embrassé en retour.

En plus de ça, il avait aimé, vraiment. Il avait eu un peu peur au début, mais l'Américain était très expérimenté et avait été très doux et très patient. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à dire « je t'aime », et lui avait simplement caressé les cheveux en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il attendrait qu'il soit prêt à le dire.

Honnêtement, le peu de fois où Arthur avait songé à avoir une relation amoureuse, il s'était dit qu'il paniquerait, que ce serait bizarre, absolument pas naturel, et qu'une gêne s'installerait inévitablement. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était totalement trompé. Entre le moment où ils s'étaient embrassés et le moment où il était parti, soit presque une heure, il n'y avait absolument pas eu de gêne. Bon, sauf quand Alfred lui avait embrassé la main alors qu'il rageait sur un exercice de maths, mais en même temps comment ne peut être gêné dans cette situation ! Ca avait beaucoup fait rire Alfred, ceci étant dit.

Totalement dans son monde, il mit du temps à identifier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, et pencha légèrement la tête. Gilbert dormait comme une masse, pelotonné contre la cuisse d'Allistor. Ce dernier lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil, concentré sur sa lecture.

-Salut, lança simplement Arthur, trop ailleurs pour se dire qu'il ne saluait que très rarement son frère.

Ce dernier releva la tête, visiblement surprit, mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas et retira simplement ses chaussures et son manteau.

-T'étais où ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Joue pas au con…

-Chez un ami. Kate était au courant.

Allistor tiqua et le foudroya du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur son livre. Enfin le livre qu'il avait offert à Arthur, plutôt. Parfois, l'Anglais se demandait si son frère n'était pas un peu bipolaire. Un jour il s'inquiétait pour lui et lui faisait un cadeau pour qu'il ne s'emmerde pas trop, et le jour suivant c'était tout juste s'il ne le frappait pas sans aucune raison.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur son lit, pas assez motivé pour travailler. Il allait plutôt rester là, et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ave Alfred. Même si la situation lui plaisait, il ne savait pas trop comment la gérer. Ils étaient ensemble… C'était assez bizarre. Arthur avait vu trop de couples stupides faire des choses stupides ensemble, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire pareil. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il fronça les sourcils, butant contre un autre problème : ils étaient deux hommes. Ca limitait déjà pas mal ce qu'ils pouvaient et ne pouvaient pas faire. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'embrasser un garçon ?! Encore une fille, pourquoi pas, c'était normal une fille, c'était ce qu'il voyait partout autour de lui, c'était ce qu'on leur apprenait à l'école avec ces foutus cours d'éducation sexuelle qui ne servaient pas à grand-chose… Et lui, il embrassait un garçon. Bonjour la logique. Sans compter qu'il s'était toujours dit que s'il devait sortir avec quelqu'un, ça ne risquerait pas d'être un homme. Se faire violer à treize ans aurait dû être suffisant pour qu'il ne veuille plus être approché par un homme. Il fallait croire qu'il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, et rien de normal.

Il se redressa sans même s'en rendre compte et se remit debout. Il n'avait pas envie de douter maintenant, parce qu'il voulait vraiment voir ce qu'il pouvait faire avec Alfred, il voulait voir où tout cela allait le mener, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'être vraiment amoureux pour le moment. En tout cas, l'Américain lui plaisait, c'était une certitude.

-Où tu vas ? marmonna Allistor.

-Voir Francis.

-Pour ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Si Arthur n'avait pas été aussi sûr que son frère ne bougerait pas, il n'aurait osé répondre ainsi. Mais Gilbert était appuyé contre lui, et l'Ecossais ne prendrait pas le risque de le réveiller. Ca agaçait Arthur. Ca le rendait un peu jaloux, aussi, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Ca devait être parce qu'Allistor accordait plus d'intérêt à cet idiot qu'à son propre frère… Ca devait être ça.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, et traversa le couloir. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait besoin qu'on le rassure, qu'on le conseille, qu'on lui dise que tout était normal. Et il ne voyait que Francis pour répondre à ses interrogations. La fierté d'Arthur en prenait un sacré coup, mais tant pis.

La porte de la chambre était ouverte, et il frappa deux fois avant de passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Antonio était sur son lit, une paire d'écouteurs dans les oreilles, et un classeur servant plus de rangement pour feuilles volantes ouvert devant lui.

-Hm ?

L'Espagnol releva la tête, et sembla s'étonner de croiser le regard d'Arthur. Francis ne semblait pas être là.

-Tu sais où est Francis ?

-A la bibliothèque, je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

Il referma doucement la porte, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il lui fallait des réponses, de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas ruminer dans son coin jusqu'à aboutir à la conclusion que tout cela était une grosse bêtise. Il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher.

Comme on était samedi, aucun enfant n'avait cours, et le foyer était extrêmement bruyant. Les plus jeunes avaient finis leur sieste, et ce n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure du repas. C'était sans doute le moment de la journée le plus fatiguant. Sans prêter attention aux autres gosses et à leurs remarques -sur ses sourcils, notamment, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude-, il traça jusqu'à la bibliothèque, seul havre de paix au rez-de-chaussée. Monsieur Edelstein, de son prénom Roderich, gérait la bibliothèque depuis un an maintenant avec une main de fer qui faisait plutôt plaisir à Arthur. Finit les gamins bruyants qui ne venaient dans cette pièce que pour foutre le bordel. Désormais il fallait être incroyablement silencieux, et ne surtout pas abimer les livres.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande pièce aux lumières tamisées, il salua le jeune homme, assis derrière son comptoir. Il devait avoir une petite trentaine d'année, des lunettes carrées fines et noirs derrière lesquelles se trouvaient des yeux violets, des cheveux d'un beau brun coupés à la perfection, et il portait toujours des vêtements qui lui donnait des airs d'aristocrate. Gilbert l'appelait d'ailleurs « l'aristo », mais Arthur était à peu près sûr qu'il le jalousait plus qu'il ne le méprisait. Il fallait dire que l'Autrichien -puisque oui, Roderich était Autrichien- s'entendait plutôt bien avec Elizabeta. Par ailleurs, le blond croyait savoir qu'il jouait du piano, et qu'il était très doué.

Sans un mot, Roderich lui rendit son signe de tête, et Arthur se mit à la recherche de Francis. L'endroit était désert, comme d'habitude, à l'exception du Français, installé tout au fond près d'une fenêtre.

-Salut, marmonna Arthur en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de lui.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? sourit Francis, parlant à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est assez rare que tu viennes me voir de ton plein gré.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est de mon plein gré ?

-Ta tête, _mon lapin_. Ca se voit.

- _I'm not your_ …

-Oui, oui, je sais. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Arthur perdit toute son assurance. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était une très mauvaise idée d'être venu. La situation était incroyablement gênante, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas poser ce genre de question comme ça. Et Francis allait se foutre de sa gueule !

-Arthur ?

-J'ai… Hum… Peut-être fait quelque chose de stupide.

Les joues écarlates, il fixa une étagère remplit d'encyclopédie pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard du Français. C'était un très mauvais plan, vraiment. Mais en même temps, avait-il le choix ? Il n'y avait que Francis pour le conseiller sur ce genre de chose, et il se voyait mal s'en tirer sans conseil. Percevant son trouble, ledit Francis reposa son crayon et croisa les bras sur la table.

-Raconte-moi.

-C'est plutôt délicat… bougonna Arthur.

-Je me doute. Tu ne serais pas venu me voir, sinon.

Mâchonnant sa lèvre, l'Anglais essaya de réfléchir, de trouver par quoi commencer, de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer…

-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que… Que je pouvais venir te parler si j'étais…

Merde… Ce n'était définitivement pas comme ça qu'il comptait commencer…

-Amoureux, acheva tranquillement Francis. Oui, je m'en souviens, et je présume que c'est le cas. Alfred ?

- _Shut up_ …

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. De quoi tu as besoin ? De conseils pour te déclarer ?

-Non… En fait c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

Ses joues rougirent un peu plus si c'était possible, et il serra les poings. A bien y réfléchir, c'était totalement ridicule. Alfred avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il l'avait embrassé, mais ça n'était peut-être qu'un jeu. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'Arthur croyait. Peut-être qu'il se plantait sur toute la ligne, ou que l'Américain regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait pas être déçu, ni être prit pour un con. Et puis c'était bizarre, d'embrasser avant même de dire « je t'aime », non ?

-Arthur, parle-moi.

-On s'est embrassé… lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il eut l'impression que le silence qui suivit sa déclaration dura des siècles. Le dire à voix haute avait quelque chose de trop concret, de trop réel… Il avait encore plus l'impression de se faire des illusions.

-Et alors ?

-Comment ça « et alors » ? grogna Arthur. On s'est embrassé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

-Tu as aimé ?

- _What_?!

-Tu n'as plus deux ans, Arthur, essaye d'être un peu honnête avec toi-même. Et je ne me moquerais pas de toi sur ce genre de sujet, je ne suis pas une brute non plus. Tu as aimé ce baisé ?

Il avait raison… Il réagissait comme un gamin. Mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il n'aimait pas parler de ce genre de chose ? S'il n'aimait pas parler de lui ? Encore moins de sujet comme la sexualité ou les sentiments ? Il n'avait juste pas l'habitude, et c'était beaucoup trop terrifiant. Il avait peur qu'on se moque de lui, assurément. Mais Francis avait raison, il fallait qu'il en parle. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais sans conseils.

-Je crois, oui.

-Tu crois ?

-Je… Je pensais que ça serait gênant, et que tout changerait si ça arrivait, mais en fait c'est plutôt… Enfin, ça ne change rien, quoi. Et Alfred a fait attention, et tout, mais je… Je sais pas, j'ai peur qu'il… Qu'il ne fasse ça que pour jouer ? Pour voir ce que ça fait ?

-Il en serait capable, tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais toi tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Arthur se mit à fixer la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et de grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasait sur la vitre. Est-ce qu'il aimait Alfred ? Il n'avait jamais aimé personne, alors il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de comparaison… Mais…

-Oui… Je crois…

-C'est le plus important. Si tu commences à douter de lui, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Attend de voir lundi comment il se comporte avec toi. Et s'il faisait effectivement ça pour jouer… Eh bien, je pense qu'il aura droit à une petite visite de ma part, et de ton frère.

-Ne dis rien à Allistor, gronda Arthur. Rien. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, s'il le savait il…

-Arthur. C'est ton frère. Je ne lui dirais rien pour l'instant parce que ce serait dommage que ton premier amour se retrouve à l'hôpital après seulement un week-end de relation, mais il faudra bien le prévenir un jour ou l'autre.

Sceptique, l'Anglais haussa les épaules, quoiqu'un peu rassuré. Attendre. Il avait juste à attendre lundi. Et il ne voyait pas vraiment Alfred faire ça pour se foutre de sa gueule. Il avait bien frappé le gars qui l'avait tabassé à la sortie du lycée, non ? Pourquoi faire ça s'il voulait l'humilier, lui aussi ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Il voulait définitivement croire que ça n'en avait pas.

-Et vous vous êtes juste embrassé ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Ne t'énerve pas, ça arrive tu sais, les partenaires un peu trop pressant.

Bon… Arthur voulait bien faire des efforts, mais il y avait quand même des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Les joue rouges briques, il se leva et dévisagea Francis avec un mélange d'agacement, de peur et d'incompréhension.

-Il n'y a rien eu de plus !

-Tant mieux, tant mieux.

Les poings serrés, l'Anglais hésita un bref instant, avant de quitter la table. Il avait eu ses réponses, ou du moins le plus important. Pas besoin de rester ici plus longtemps.

-Arthur.

-Hm ? marmonna-t-il en se retournant à peine.

-C'est important que tu te sentes bien avec lui. Que tu puisses lui dire non. Tu n'as pas à te forcer à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire, d'accord ?

Sans répondre, Arthur continua sa route. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses comme ça… Mais effectivement. Il y avait ça, aussi. Mais ils n'y étaient pas encore. Ils avaient largement le temps. Ils s'étaient juste embrassés, ça ne voulait pas dire que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ils… Coucheraient ensemble… Non, aucune chance. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait. Dans les livres, il y avait tout un tas d'étapes stupides avant d'en arriver là. Et même si c'était stupide, eh bien… Arthur voulait bien en passer par là. Il voulait que sa première relation amoureuse soit normale. Même si ça avait plutôt mal commencé. Seigneur, il sortait avec un homme… Il avait oublié de parler de ça avec Francis. Est-ce que c'était normal pour quelqu'un comme lui de sortir avec un gars ? Non, certainement pas…

Désormais plus qu'à moitié rassuré, Arthur remonta l'escalier, esquivant sans vraiment les voir une horde de gamins braillards qui se couraient après. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Allistor soit au courant, c'était une certitude. La seule chose dont le blond soit vraiment sûr dans cette histoire, en tout cas. Il sentait, au plus profond de lui, que s'il était mis au courant, rien de bon ne sortirait de toute cette affaire. Et en même temps, il y avait une infime part de lui qui lui susurrait que peut-être Allistor n'en avait tellement rien à foutre de lui qu'il ne réagirait pas. Peut-être juste un sourire en coin, moqueur, une remarque acerbe, et ce serait tout. Peut-être qu'il aurait plus de réaction si Gilbert lui annonçait qu'il était en couple.

Arthur se figea au milieu du couloir, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait encore si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait juste pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il devait oublier Allistor ? Continuer sa vie sans lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui accordait toujours autant d'importance ? Au fond, il aurait dû s'en foutre, s'il voulait passer son temps avec Gilbert, c'était son choix, s'il préférait le considérer comme un frère, c'était son choix, si… Non, définitivement, il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Alors il resta là, en plein milieu du couloir, incapable de prendre une décision. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre, parce que peu importe combien il essayerait de s'en foutre, il savait que voir Gilbert collé à son frère lui ferait mal. Mais où aller ? C'était trop con… Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé, il fallait forcément qu'il vienne tout compliquer avec ces questions existentielles inutiles et son manque d'attention puérile. Il faudrait qu'il songe à arrêter de tout faire foirer, un jour…

Machinalement, il se dirigea vers la chambre du trio infernal. C'était encore le seul endroit où il pouvait aller… Et il n'y avait qu'Antonio, il ne poserait pas de questions… Ils ne s'entendaient pas spécialement bien, tous les deux, mais l'Espagnol avait au moins la délicatesse de lui foutre la paix quand il n'allait pas bien. Il poussa la porte, se sentant soudain atrocement las et fatigué. Alfred était une plaie à canaliser. Et il était très doué pour s'épuiser en ne faisant que réfléchir à de la merde.

-Arthur ?

Il ne répondit pas à Antonio et se dirigea tout simplement vers le lit de Francis. Comme souvent, la couverture avait sommairement été tirée vers le haut par flemme de faire correctement le lit. Le plaid bleu et terriblement doux était consciencieusement plié en quatre, et Arthur s'empressa de s'enrouler dedans, avant de se glisser sous la couverture. Il était bien, là. Il n'aimait pas spécialement dormir dans le lit des autres en général, mais celui de Francis, il avait l'habitude depuis qu'il était arrivé au foyer. Alors c'était un peu comme son deuxième lit. Il tourna le dos à Antonio, contemplant un mur usé, où s'étalait une carte du monde. Quelques épingles avaient été soigneusement placées, mais Arthur n'arrivait à définir avec précision la position que de quelques-unes : Paris, New-York, Tokyo, et peut-être Moscou, mais il n'était pas sûr…

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de ne penser à rien alors que c'était fondamentalement impossible. Il aurait voulu dormir. Mais les souvenirs de cet après-midi lui revenaient en tête, et il ne put retenir un sourire idiot. Alfred était vraiment différent de tous les gens qu'Arthur connaissait. Il souriait en toute circonstance, il parlait fort, il était monstrueusement bon en sport, il avait un petit côté sarcastique et hargneux assez drôle quand on faisait une remarque qui lui déplaisait, mais aussi un côté doux et protecteur que l'Anglais n'avait finalement découvert que très récemment. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise contre lui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait détesté le moment où il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Encore moins celui où il l'avait embrassé. Il se rappelait encore très bien de la sensation de ses lèvres tièdes et légèrement sèches sur les siennes. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce moment. Ca semblait si loin…

Doucement, il passa deux doigts sur sa lèvre inférieur et ferma les yeux Il avait hâte d'être lundi. D'habitude, il voulait retourner au lycée pour échapper à l'ambiance étouffante du foyer, maintenant c'était pour voir Alfred. Même s'il était terrifié, même s'il craignait que tout cela n'ait été qu'une terrible erreur pour l'Américain, il voulait croire que tout ça avait un sens. Il voulait ressentir une nouvelle fois la bouche d'Alfred contre la sienne. Il voulait encore se retrouver coincé dans cette bulle protectrice ou rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Il voulait s'oublier.

Alfred était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé.

.

-Quelle heure… ?

Surprit, Allistor lâcha sa page du regard et baissa les yeux sur Gilbert. L'albinos avait toujours les yeux clos, mais ses sourcils froncés tranchaient avec son expression calme et détendue qu'il arborait lorsqu'il dormait. Réveillé, hein ?

-Pas l'heure de bouffer, tu peux te rendormir.

-Hm… J'ai mal partout…

-Et ça t'étonne, abruti ? T'as vu comment t'es foutu ?

Les yeux rubis s'entrouvrirent doucement, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel. Roulé en boule comme il l'était, c'était assez évident que son dos allait finir par protester.

-Si tu t'allongeais correctement, t'en serais pas là.

-Ouais, mais ce serait moins pratique.

-En quoi c'est pratique de dormir plié en quatre ?

Gilbert haussa difficilement les épaules et se calla un peu mieux contre lui. Oh, peut-être pratique dans ce sens-là ? Il ne pouvait pas se coller à lui s'il s'allongeait normalement… Allistor fronça légèrement les sourcils, et essaya de reprendre sa lecture sans grand succès. Le poids de la tête de Gilbert contre sa cuisse le perturbait trop pour qu'il se concentre. Ce n'était pas exactement dérangeant, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de contact, mais d'habitude il n'y prêtait pas une grande attention. L'albinos était là, c'était tout. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit, il ne gênait pas. Mais là… Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses cheveux s'étalait sur le tissu sombre de son pantalon, à quel point il plaquait chaque parcelle de son dos à sa jambe, comme un enfant accroché à sa mère. Incapable de se concentrer, il abandonna définitivement son livre et observa attentivement le Prussien. Ses doigts incroyablement fins étaient crispés sur les draps d'un bleu sombre, et ses yeux rouges sangs restaient entrouverts, fixant un point imaginaire quelque part devant lui. Il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude… Mais c'était sûrement un effet d'optique. A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il avait l'impression qu'il était devenu encore plus blanc qu'avant.

-Et du coup il est quelle heure ? Pour de vrai ?

-Dix-huit heures trente, quelque chose comme ça.

-Artie est rentré ?

-Pourquoi ? marmonna Allistor.

-Arrête de t'agacer pour rien.

-Je ne m'agace pas.

-Menteur.

Piqué à vif, comme souvent quand Gilbert décidait de le faire chier, Allistor fit claquer sèchement sa langue contre son palet et referma brusquement son livre. Il n'était pas agacé. Il n'aimait juste pas parler d'Arthur. Encore plus avec Gibert, pour une raison ou une autre. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait mal de délaisser son cadet alors que l'albinos avait perdu son frère… Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas qu'on lui fasse la morale, et Gilbert était terriblement bon pour ça.

-Va vraiment falloir qu'on commence à chercher du taf.

Le rouquin grimaça. Ce genre de sujet non plus, il n'aimait pas trop.

-On n'est pas pressé.

-Toi, peut-être. Mais moi, je ne compte pas moisir ici.

-Personne ne nous engagera.

-T'en sais rien.

-Pas de diplôme, et me fais pas croire que tu vas te lever à heure fixe plus de deux jours, je te connais trop bien. Même si quelqu'un nous prenait, on se ferait virer avant la fin de la première journée.

-C'est dingue ce que tu peux être défaitiste quand tu t'y mets…

-Réaliste. Tout le monde ne passe pas son temps à délirer.

-Je ne délire pas, et non, ce n'est pas être réaliste ce que tu me fais là, c'est du défaitisme. On ne perd rien à tenter notre chance. Et ne me sors pas qu'on perd du temps, parce que du temps on en a à revendre.

Un peu plus agacé si c'était possible, Allistor fixa ostensiblement son bouquin, lui reprochant mentalement sa propre incapacité à le lire. Mais Gilbert ne dit plus rien, et si c'était assez surprenant, ça avait au moins le mérite d'apaiser légèrement l'Ecossais. Il se redressa pour étirer son dos légèrement douloureux, et jeta un regard teinté de mépris au lit vide de son frère. Pourquoi cet idiot avait-il passé sa journée hors du foyer ? Il ne sortait jamais d'habitude… Un ami, hein ? Comme s'il en avait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup qu'il n'avait pas conscience que son frangin était loin d'être extrêmement populaire dans son bahut. Qu'on n'aille pas lui faire croire qu'il avait soudain trouvé quelqu'un prêt à l'accueillir chez lui tout un après-midi. C'était ridicule. Impossible. Arthur merdait au moins autant que lui en matière de lien social. Sauf que le petit blond avait au moins le mérite de bien se tenir, et d'être un minimum présentable. Quant à lui… Eh bien disons que si un jour le foyer se faisait inspecter, il valait mieux que lui et le trio infernal soit enfermé dans un placard, ou loin, là où ils ne se feraient pas remarquer. Il n'était pas exactement le genre de personne qu'on peut ramener chez soi et présenter à ses parents. Il faisait tâche, tout simplement. Avec ses cheveux trop rouges, son regard mauvais, sa fâcheuse tendance à cogner avant de réfléchir, sa façon de parler… Ouais, peut-être que finalement, Arthur s'en sortait un peu mieux que lui avec les gens. Mais il ne gobait toujours pas cette histoire d'amis. Et si ça n'avait été que ça, pourquoi aller voir Francis juste après être revenu ?

-A quoi tu penses ? marmonna Gilbert.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir… C'est rare que tu fermes ta gueule.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule… ?

Gilbert ricana doucement, et partit dans une légère quinte de toux juste après.

-Putain d'angine…

-Ce serait dommage que Kate apprenne que tu es malade. Imagine, tu devrais te balader avec une écharpe, et elle ne te laisserait pas sortir sans bonnet.

-Je suis trop _awesome_ pour être malade, et il est hors de question que je porte quelque chose d'aussi ignoble qu'un bonnet.

-On croirait entendre Franny…

-C'est vrai.

L'albinos referma les yeux, et tendit la main au-dessus de sa tête, effleurant la cuisse de l'Ecossais. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, et résista à l'envie de lui tordre si fort les doigts qu'il les briserait. Il avait toujours du mal avec ce genre de contact, surtout venant d'un homme. Peu importe que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien comme Gilbert.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous… ? gronda-t-il.

-T'emballe pas, je cherche juste ta main.

Surprit, le rouquin dégagea d'un coup sec les doigts importuns et laissa ladite main pendre devant les yeux à nouveau entrouverts de l'albinos.

-Pourquoi ?

Sans répondre, le Prussien laissa ses doigts fins et tiède s'enrouler autour du poignet d'Allistor, et il guida sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux aussi blancs que la neige.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule… ?

-C'est toi qui a commencé à faire ça.

Grommelant un tas d'injures, le rouquin détourna le regard mais ne retira pas sa main. C'était vrai, c'était lui qui avait commencé à caresser les cheveux de Gilbert, même si ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Il aimait juste bien sentir les mèches immaculées s'entortiller autour de ses doigts, si fines et douces qu'il était incroyablement facile d'y passer sa main. Il avait quelques épis par endroit, mais ça allait plutôt bien avec son caractère un peu fou.

Sans protester, il laissa ses doigts s'emmêler aux cheveux du Prussien, et frémit en l'entendant soupirer de satisfaction. Ce type était bizarre… Vraiment bizarre… Quel genre de mec cherchait ce genre de contact ? Auprès d'un autre mec, en plus de ça ? Pas que ça le dérangeait, tant que ce n'était que ça, il s'en foutait, mais il y avait quand même de quoi se poser des questions.

-Tu n'es pas allé en ville, aujourd'hui…

-Sans blague.

-T'avais pas envie de baiser ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-Elle était jolie ? La dernière avec qui tu l'as fait.

Gilbert ne savait même pas pourquoi il posait toutes ces questions, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en connaître les réponses, mais tant pis. Il avait tendance à parler avec de réfléchir, de toute façon.

-Ouais. Et alors ?

-Elle ressemblait à quoi ?

-Si t'es frustré, t'as qu'à te trouver une nana, je compte pas te raconter ma vie pour te faire bander.

-Comme si c'était ce que je te demandais…

-Demander à quoi ressemble les filles avec qui je couche, tu trouves ça normal ?

L'albinos se redressa alors, grimaçant de douleur alors que son corps tout entier protestait virulemment. Il était trop con. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait amené le sujet… Son dos craqua, et il étouffa une plainte. Putain de corps de merde.

-T'en as parlé à Pierce ? demanda Allistor.

-De quoi ?

-De toute cette merde. Me prend pas pour un con, tu mets trois plombes à te lever.

-Ca te pose un problème que j'ai un corps de vieux ? Et je n'ai pas plus de mal que d'habitude, je viens juste de passer tout un aprème dans une position pas confortable du tout.

Enfin il parvint à s'extraire du lit de l'Ecossais, et il fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes. Changer de sujet. Maintenant.

-On va manger ?

Peut mieux faire…

-A cette heure-ci ?

-Au moins y'aura pas grand monde. C'est chiant quand les gosses gueulent partout. On passe chercher Francis et Tonio. En plus j'ai la dalle.

-Comme toujours…

-Je ne mange pas tant que ça.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Allistor se leva à son tour et tira machinalement les lourds rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre total.

-T'es un vrai génie, tu le sais ça ? On n'y voit plus rien maintenant.

-Tu connais ma chambre, abruti, t'as pas besoin de lumière.

-Si je m'explose contre un lit, je te jure que je te butte.

-Essaye pour voir.

Il lui passa devant, cognant sans vraiment faire exprès dans son épaule, et il ouvrit la porte. La lumière orangée du couloir pénétra dans la pièce, et il ne put manquer le froncement de sourcil de Gilbert. La lumière le gênait de plus en plus…

-Tu te bouges ? grogna-t-il.

-Oh ça va, je croyais que t'étais pas pressé.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Alors arrête de râler.

Gilbert sortit de la chambre avec une hésitation évidente, et il fit mine de se frotter les yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes que la trop vive lumière avait fait apparaitre au coin de ses yeux. Mais trop tard, Allistor les avait vu. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, et se contenta de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-On va chercher Franny et Tonio, alors ?

-Je te suis.

Le Prussien avait de toute manière déjà commencé à avancer en direction de sa chambre, dans laquelle il passait assez peu de temps en ce moment. Voir ses deux camarades travailler pour réussir leur vie n'était pas bon pour son moral.

-On ira courir, demain ? demanda-t-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, pas super loin. Mais j'ai envie de courir.

-Si tu veux… soupira Allistor.

-Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux le dire, j'irais tout seul.

-Pour que tu te perdes ? Non merci.

-Je suis déjà allez courir sans toi, gros malin. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et haussa simplement les épaules. Il aimait bien l'emmerder. C'était comme ça qu'ils communiquaient le mieux, et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ca ne devait pas être vraiment normal, mais peu importait.

Gilbert entra dans sa chambre en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur rageur, mais sembla se calmer à peine le seuil franchit. Interloqué, l'Ecossais lui donna une claque derrière la tête pour le faire avancer, et il salua d'un signe de tête Antonio qui refermait rageusement un lourd classeur noir d'où plusieurs feuilles blanches et plissées dépassaient.

-On va manger.

-Ouais, trente seconde, j'arrive.

L'hispanique s'étira, les cheveux toujours autant en bordel, et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

- _Scotty_.

Allistor tourna la tête vers Gilbert, mais son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la masse planquée sous les draps de Francis. Il aurait reconnu ces cheveux blonds en épis partout…

-Tu savait qu'il était là ? continua l'albinos, agenouillé devant le lit du Français.

-Non.

Il était un peu en colère. Un peu perdu, aussi. Il ne comprenait pas trop. Mais il ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder de loin son frère, visiblement endormi. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête pour rien.

-On le réveille ? demanda Antonio en descendant prudemment de son lit.

-Il se réveillera tout seul s'il a faim. Autant le laisser dormir pour l'instant.

Gilbert se remit souplement sur ses pieds et sourit à Allistor, qui semblait en plein conflit intérieur. Il avait presque l'air d'un gamin, comme ça. On lui donnait facilement trois ans de moins quand il n'avait pas son air furibond habituel. Un peu comme Arthur. Ca devait être de famille. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui, conscient qu'il pouvait avoir une réaction violente. Il commençait à le connaitre.

-On y va ? souffla-t-il en lui souriant.

L'Ecossais le dévisagea, puis dévisagea Arthur, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Il avait l'air tellement perdu… Ca le prenait, de temps en temps. De toute façon, il avait toujours des émotions violentes dans les yeux lorsqu'il était question d'Arthur. De la colère, de la peur, de l'angoisse, du dégout… Jamais une simple indifférence, ou un léger intérêt. Comme s'il fallait toujours que tout soit violent entre eux. Gilbert n'aimait pas ça, pour sûr, même s'il avait désormais l'habitude de cette relation entre les deux Kirkland. Il avait toujours peur que ça ne dérape, et il ne doutait pas que ça finirait par arriver. Ils avaient tous les deux trop de choses à régler, trop de choses qu'ils ne se disaient pas, trop de zones d'ombres, pour que ça se termine autrement. Le Prussien avait beau essayer de temporiser un peu la chose, ce pour quoi il était d'ailleurs très mauvais, il ne pourrait pas retarder éternellement l'inévitable.

Allistor quitta la chambre le premier, les poings légèrement serrés. Gilbert ne prétendait pas comprendre le tiers de ce que ressentait le rouquin, parce qu'il semblait toujours tout prendre trop à cœur, et ses réactions étaient toujours au-delà des prévisions, mais il savait au moins qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Qu'il ne faisait pas exprès. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose chez Arthur, de malsain. Quelque chose qui finirait par les perdre. Si c'était à cause de leur père, et ça l'était forcément un peu, ou si c'était autre chose, il n'en savait rien. Avec un sourire triste et douloureux, il suivit Allistor dans le couloir, observant ses épaules tendues, la cadence furieuse de ses pas, ses cheveux roux qui se balançaient doucement. Il connaissait tout ça. Il le suivait depuis quatre ans. Mais en quatre ans, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait un huitième de ce qu'Allistor avait fait pour lui. Mais il ne savait juste pas comment aider. Comment aider quelqu'un qui refuse d'admettre qu'il pourrait éventuellement avoir besoin d'aide ? Il avait peur de faire encore plus de dégâts. Mais ce devait être le prix à payer pour vivre avec quelqu'un comme Allistor. Accepter de se poser continuellement ce genre de question, craindre de dire un mot en trop, toujours essayer de décrypter les émotions et les réactions qui se cachaient dans ces yeux. Gilbert n'était pas bon pour ça. Mais il apprendrait. Si c'était pour Allistor, il le ferait. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : Merci, voilà la suite ! Ils sont mignons, hein ?**_

 _ **Guest : merci !**_

* * *

-Braginsky !

Arthur sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son cahier de littérature au passage. Il fallait que les gens arrêtent de crier le matin… Et plus particulièrement Alfred, en fait. Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là aussi tôt, de toute façon ? A crier le nom de… _Wait_ , ce n'était pas bon, ça…

-Oui, Jones ?

-Espèce de salopard, c'est toi qui a fait ça, hein ?!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Me prend pas pour un con ! Le détergeant n'est pas arrivé dans mon casier tout seul !

Arthur joua des coudes pour se frayer un passage à travers le petit attroupement que créait l'altercation, marmonnant au passage tout un tas d'insulte. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'Alfred n'avait pas fait de connerie…

-Je te jure que je vais te…

-Ca suffit, tous les deux !

L'Anglais avait finalement réussit à atteindre les deux opposants, et il se redressa, conscient qu'il était ridicule comparé aux deux adolescents en face de lui. Alfred était grand et massif, personne n'en doutait, mais Ivan Braginsky était… Un cran au-dessus, au moins. Un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, au moins, et avec la carrure nécessaire pour déraciner un arbre à mains nues. Bon, peut-être pas non plus, mais dans l'idée c'était ça…

- _Prez_ , ce…

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler « _Prez_ », et je me fous de vos excuses. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Alfred ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Arthur le fusilla du regard. Cet idiot se sentait-il obliger de se montrer en spectacle devant tout le bahut. ? Ivan était beaucoup plus calme, regardant juste l'Anglais avec une espèce de curiosité innocente. Ce type était assez bizarre. Un peu dérangeant. Arthur n'était jamais très à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il était le frère cadet de Katyusha, le frère aîné de Natalya, et l'être le plus haït par les groupies d'Alfred. Plus haït encore qu'Arthur.

-Okay… grommela finalement l'Américain, jetant un regard noir à Ivan au passage.

Il ramena son sac sur son épaule d'un mouvement d'épaules désinvolte, et, toisant toujours son opposant Russe, il s'approcha d'Arthur. Ledit Russe suivit sans faire d'histoire, et le blond essaya de ne pas perdre la face malgré le fait qu'il était désormais encadré par deux gars qui faisait plusieurs poignées de centimètres de plus que lui. Il rebroussa chemin, s'attirant quelques sifflets et remarques désagréables de la part des autres élèves, mais il s'en foutait. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il avait bien fermé son casier, récupéra son sac échoué au pied de la colonne de métal, et fit signe aux deux idiots de le suivre. Il fallait forcément qu'il commence sa semaine de cette façon… Lui qui se faisait pourtant une joie de venir, de revoir Alfred, de pouvoir discuter avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec l'Américain et son ennemi de toujours, à sept heure quarante-cinq, dans son bureau. Il avait connu mieux, définitivement.

- _Prez_ , t'étais pas obligé de nous faire venir jusque-là…

-Jones, n'aggrave pas ton cas, et arrête de m'appeler « _Prez_ ».

Il sortit rapidement les clefs de son sac et déverrouilla la porte de sa pièce attitrée, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il alluma la lumière, posa son sac à sa place habituelle, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Bon… Il allait vraiment falloir que ces idiots arrêtent de lui pourrir continuellement la vie. Alfred, grommelant toujours, alla s'assoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, ne lâchant pas un seul instant Ivan du regard. Ce dernier semblait totalement désintéressé de l'Américain, et observait les nombreuses pochettes multicolores alignées sur les étagères. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui d'enfantin. Malgré sa carrure monstrueuse et sa tendance à effrayer par sa simple présence, il ressemblait à un enfant. Ca se lisait dans ses yeux. Même si Arthur n'avait jamais été très proche de lui, il savait qu'il n'était foncièrement pas méchant. Il ne supportait juste pas Alfred, et de ce fait, il s'était mis à dos tout le lycée. Bon, il avait parfois des réflexions assez flippantes, mais est-ce que ça faisait de lui un mauvais bougre pour autant… ?

-Bon… soupira Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ?

-Cet idiot a mis du détergeant dans mon casier, grommela Alfred.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

-Me prend pas pour un con, putain ! Y'a que toi pour faire un truc aussi tordu !

-Alfred, ça suffit, grogna l'Anglais.

-Ah, tu m'appelles plus Jones, maintenant ?

Surprit, Arthur tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par l'appréhension. Il n'était pas sûr de tout à fait comprendre les émotions dans le regard d'Alfred, mais il était presque sûr qu'il était blessé… Arthur ne voulait pas gérer ça. Sa journée commençait tellement mal qu'il commençait à ressentir le poids de la déception et de l'impuissance l'écraser. Pendant une brève seconde, il ne put plus respirer. Il resta juste là, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, à attendre, à chercher à comprendre, à trouver quelque chose à répondre. Il en avait marre de toujours espérer pour de la merde… Il serra les poings et détourna le regard. Tout ça était stupide. Evidemment qu'Alfred lui en voulait. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de traitement de faveur devant les autres élèves ? Comment pouvait-il comprendre qu'Arthur n'était juste pas doué pour les relations, amicales ou amoureuses ? Comment était-il censé comprendre qu'il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre ? Qu'il avait trop de questions à poser mais personne pour y répondre ? Au fond il n'avait pas à comprendre… Tout simplement parce qu'Alfred se foutait de tout ça. Il avait sûrement été… Un test ? Pour voir si c'était différent d'embrasser un gars. Et lui, il y avait cru, comme un con, parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux : croire de la merder. Il était beaucoup trop crédule. Beaucoup trop con. Il finirait par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Quand il en aurait marre de se faire démolir à chaque fois.

-Arthur ?

-Dehors… murmura-t-il. Tous les deux. Dehors.

Il ne voulait pas supporter ça. Ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était trop con. Tellement con. Il avait envie de hurler. De frapper quelque chose. De tout défoncer. Même pas envie de pleurer. Il n'était pas triste, pour l'instant. Juste plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Alfred avait tout un tas de filles qui lui courait après, c'était évident qu'il ne perdrait pas son temps avec lui. Il n'était rien. Incroyablement rien.

-Dehors, répéta-t-il plus fort. Maintenant !

Ivan sortit sans faire d'histoire, silencieux comme souvent, mais Alfred restait. Cet abruti restait toujours. Arthur n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de le frapper. Il aurait dû, pourtant. Cet idiot lui disait qu'il l'aimait, l'embrassait, juste pour jouer, juste pour… Essayer…

-Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je t'ai dit de sortir.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Ne joue pas au con, putain !

Ah… Il commençait à s'énerver… C'était effrayant de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son corps… De ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il disait… Mais il avait tellement envie de hurler, tellement envie de lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure, tellement envie qu'Alfred lui dise qu'il se trompait, aussi, mais putain, il en avait tellement marre de cette part de lui qui continuait d'espérer pour que dalle… S'il pouvait, il la ferait crever. Il l'étranglerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise. Il la poignarderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se vide de tout cet espoir inutile. Et il garderait sa dépouille dans un coin de sa tête, pour se rappeler de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. De ne pas croire. De ne pas espérer. De ne pas penser que les gens changent. De ne pas penser que lui-même changeait. Il ne changerait pas. Il restait une sombre merde bonne à rien.

-Tu es vraiment con, tu le sais, ça ? Un salopard… Un putain de salopard…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?

-Arrête, putain ! Arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas ! Ca t'amuse ? Est-ce que tu trouves ça putain de drôle de te foutre de ma gueule ?! De te servir de moi ?!

-Je ne me sers pas de toi ! Tu délires complètement !

Alfred avait désormais les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, mais Arthur s'en foutait. Il était déjà loin. Déjà au-dessus de tout ça. Ca n'avait plus d'importance. Il s'était fait avoir, et puis tant pis.

-Tu parles de samedi, c'est ça… ? murmura alors Alfred.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il ne voulait pas que l'Américain lui confirme que tout cela n'était qu'une grosse erreur. Toujours ce putain d'espoir… Il le ferait crever… Il finirait par y arriver…

-Ecoute, je sais que… Que t'étais pas forcément prêt, et normalement je prends plus mon temps que ça… Enfin, je fais les choses bien… Je crois… Mais là je…

-La ferme…

-Je sais pas, j'avais envie de le faire, et… Mais je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, tu sais ! Enfin, je pensais juste que… Enfin que t'avait bien aimé quoi…

¨Perdu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, Arthur était totalement perdu. Un vide monstrueux avait pris place dans sa tête, et il en était terrifié. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, ne pouvait plus…

-Enfin t'étais pas obligé de m'appeler par mon nom de famille non plus, tu vois ? Tu pouvais juste me dire de plus le refaire, c'est un peu plus honnête que me mépriser.

-Je… Je ne te…

Seigneur il ne comprenait plus rien… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il juste pas à réfléchir ? Les mots étaient là, dans sa tête, il pouvait presque les voir, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à…

-Si t'as pas l'intention de nous coller, je vais y aller. Et… Evite de trop t'approcher de moi, à l'avenir… J'aime pas trop qu'on me prenne pour un con.

Il allait vomir… Ou hurler, ou pleurer, ou s'écrouler, peu important, exploser, peut-être même. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait toujours être si difficile ? Si compliqué ? Il paniquait, désormais. Alfred partait. Définitivement. Il le laissait, il…

-Je… Je ne te méprise pas… murmura-t-il, la voix brisée par l'angoisse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il devait le faire vite, en tout cas, très vite. Alors il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, dans un état second, fit un pas, un deuxième, plus conscient de son corps. La seconde suivante, il percutait presque violemment le dos d'Alfred, les bras fermement enroulé autour de son torse. Il le serra de toutes ses forces. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Sa tête était trop vide pour qu'il parle. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer. Il n'aurait pas trouvé les mots. Ca aurait été trop compliqué de tout expliquer. De lui dire à quel point il avait eu peur. A quel point il avait espéré et craint le moment où ils se reverraient. Toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé. Ses peurs. Ce serait trop compliqué. Il se perdrait.

-Tu es bizarre…

-Je sais.

Il le serra encore plus fort, se moquant bien de froisser leurs chemises. Il s'en foutait, présentement. Il avait juste besoin qu'Alfred ne parte pas.

-Je te… Je te méprise pas… répéta-t-il. Mais… Je peux pas… Devant les autres… Trop dangereux…

-Ils ne te feront rien.

-Je me suis déjà fait péter la gueuler une fois, Alfred…

-Je ne les laisserais pas poser la main sur toi.

-Tu ne peux pas me suivre partout dans les couloirs…

-Bien sûr que si, je peux.

Alfred referma doucement la porte qu'il avait ouvert, et resta là, les bras ballants. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils synchronisèrent simplement leurs respirations, forçant Arthur à se calmer. Il put enfin réfléchir. Enfin se rendre compte qu'il avait encore eu une réaction tout à fait excessive.

-Tu es compliqué.

-Sûrement.

L'Américain rit doucement, et se retourna doucement pour le regarder. Arthur sentit ses joues se teindre de rouge, et détourna brusquement les yeux.

-Arthur ?

-Hm ?

-Tu m'en veux pas ? Pour samedi ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

-Je ne t'ai pas vraiment demandé ton avis avant de…

-Si je n'avais pas voulu, je t'aurais cogné, espèce d'idiot…

Alfred posa son front contre le sien, et Arthur essaya de réprimer son mouvement de recul sans grand succès. L'Américain ne s'en offusqua pas, et sourit juste.

-Tu es un idiot.

-C'est toi l'idiot…

-Non, c'est toi qui te prend la tête pour rien.

-Je suis juste réaliste…

-Si ça te fait plaisir.

Les lèvres d'Alfred effleurèrent très légèrement celle d'Arthur, et l'Anglais ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus de le regarder. C'était un peu gênant comme situation… Mais il avait envie. Envie et hâte.

-Tu m'as manqué, ce week-end…

-On ne s'est pas vu un jour…

-C'était un jour de trop.

-Ridicule…

-Je sais que je t'ai manqué aussi.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Arthur avança un peu la tête, juste un maigre centimètre, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'ils s'embrassent réellement. Le blond se détendit brusquement, et laissa Alfred le soutenir entièrement. Il ne résista pas lorsqu'il fut attiré vers l'avant, se retrouvant collé à l'adolescent, ses bras puissants enroulés autour de sa taille, son torse contre le sien. Ses lèvres étaient moins sèches que samedi. Un peu plus humides, ceci étant dit. Maladroitement, Arthur posa ses mains sur ses épaules et essaya de pencher un peu la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre et craignant de buter dans les lunettes de l'autre blond. Il était tellement nul pour ça… Alors qu'il était d'un an plus âgé qu'Alfred.

-Tu es mignon…

-Dis pas de conneries.

-Je ne dis jamais de conneries.

La sonnerie se déclencha, faisant éclater la petite bulle de silence qui s'était créée autour d'eux.

-Tu dois aller en cours.

-Pas grave si j'arrive en retard…

-Si, c'est grave.

Alfred embrassa sa joue, descendant jusqu'à pouvoir retracer la ligne de sa mâchoire. Arthur frémit violemment. Une légère appréhension vint se loger dans son ventre, et il resserra sa prise sur les épaules du blond.

-C'est juste des maths. Pas important.

-Peu importe… Je ne veux pas avoir ton dossier sur mon bureau…

Alfred rit, embrassa son nez avec un sourire moqueur, et s'écarta.

-J'imagine que tu vas continuer à m'appeler « Jones » devant les autres.

-Tu m'appelles sans arrêt « _Prez_ »…

-Ca te va bien.

Arthur roula des yeux, et lui donna une minuscule tape sur l'épaule.

-Allez, vas.

-Tu commence à quelle heure ?

-Neuf.

-Tu veux que je t'attende pour manger ?

-Tes pouffes vont encore vouloir ma peau si tu ne manges pas avec elles.

-Alors je viendrais te voir après. Tu es toujours ici, de toute façon.

-Si tu veux…

L'Américain s'écarta pour de bon, et ramassa son sac de cours.

-Et je verrais si je vous colle, toi et Braginsky.

-Sérieux ?!

.

-Artie est bizarre.

-Tu m'en fais d'autres, des comme ça ?

-Non, je veux dire encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Il souriait, ce matin !

-M'en fous.

-Arrête avec ça… Je sais que c'est pas vrai.

Allistor fusilla Gilbert du regard, mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention et agita juste son stylo à bille dans tous les sens. De légères cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, comme souvent, mais la différence était le rougissement désormais presque permanant de ses paupières.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te frotter les yeux.

-Ouais, je sais, mais ça brûle.

-Parce que tu frottes, idiot.

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel et immobilisa finalement le crayon entre ses doigts fins. Il baissa les yeux sur un cahier dont les pages étaient noircis d'encre, et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Si ça se trouve Franny sait quelque chose.

-A propos ?

-De ton frère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, putain !

-Pas moi. Je veux savoir ce qui peut bien faire sourire Arthur Kirkland à six heures du mat' !

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais debout à six heures ?

-On s'en fout de ça, c'est pas le plus important.

-Mon frère n'est pas important non plus.

-Bien sûr que si. Sérieux, on le voit sourire, quoi, une fois tous les ans ?

Agacé, Allistor se reconcentra sur le magazine que Gilbert avait acheté le matin même. Un truc un peu nul, mais il n'avait pas mieux, alors…

-Je vais demander à Franny.

L'albinos se leva d'un bond et couru dans le couloir, abandonnant le rouquin qui mit un peu de temps à vraiment comprendre la situation. Ce type était con, non ? Totalement con. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre qu'Arthur sourit ? Ca ne voulait strictement rien dire. Pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'état. Pour le coup, ce n'était même pas le fait que ce soit son frère qui était concerné qui l'agaçait, mais juste la situation en elle-même. Gilbert devait sérieusement se faire chier pour en arriver là, quand même.

-Allez viens !

-Gilbert, ça ne te regarde pas, alors…

-Oui oui, si tu veux, viens !

L'Ecossais se redressa dans son lit et lança un regard emplit de soutient au pauvre Francis, trainé de force par un albinos surexcité. Ouais, il devait vraiment se faire chier.

-Raconte-nous !

-Il n'y a rien à raconter…

-Menteur. Artie te dit toujours tout, tu sais forcément ce qui se passe.

-Il ne me dit pas tout, et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne.

- _Scotty_ est son grand-frère !

-Et alors ?

-Il a le droit de savoir !

Allistor et Francis haussèrent un sourcil presque en même temps, dévisageant l'albinos qui s'était affalé sans plus de cérémonie sur le lit dudit Arthur. Il était con, ou quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, intervint Allistor.

-Et même si éventuellement il le voulait, rien ne m'oblige à le lui dire, et encore moins à te dire quoi que ce soit à toi.

-Rabat-joie…

-Tu aimerais que je raconte à tout le monde tous les secrets que tu m'as confié ? Crois-moi, j'en ai pas mal en réserve.

-M'en fous, je suis trop _awesome_ pour que ça m'atteigne.

-Menteur. Si Elizabeta apprenait certaines choses, crois-moi, tu n'en foutrais pas.

-C'est mesquin comme attaque…

Lassé par cette conversation qui ne menait à rien, Allistor se reconcentra sur le magazine. Pourquoi est-ce que leurs principaux sujets de discussions se résumaient à leur avenir, Arthur ou les filles ? Il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus intéressant, dans la vie ? Bon, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas le dernier à parler de nana, de temps en temps…

-Je suis sûr qu'il a une copine.

Mais il y avait certaine chose qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

-Redit une connerie comme ça et je t'explose la gueule.

Francis leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés, tandis que Gilbert souriait comme un con, fier de lui.

-Avoue que j'ai raison, Franny. Il a une copine. Ce qui serait très bien pour lui, peu importe combien ça met _Scotty_ en colère.

-Je n'avouerai rien du tout.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à avouer. Il n'a pas de putain de copine, ou quoi que ce soit, gronda Allistor.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait, si c'était le cas ? soupira Francis. Il est bientôt majeur. Tu lui demandes son autorisation quand tu sors avec des filles, toi ?

-Ca n'a absolument rien à voir.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu comptes l'étouffer comme ça toute sa vie ?

Malgré tout le respect et la sympathie qu'Allistor éprouvait pour Francis, il y avait des sujets sur lesquels il ne valait mieux pas le chercher, et celui-ci en faisait partit. Arthur ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir de relation amoureuse, parce qu'il était… Eh bien, il était lui. C'était impossible. Pas vu le temps que ça avait pris à Allistor pour faire confiance à quelqu'un. Comment Arthur pouvait-il accepter de laisser qui que ce soit le toucher en aussi peu de temps ?

-Gilbert, dehors.

-Hé ?

-Dehors.

Au moins aussi surprit que l'albinos, Allistor ne songea même pas à fusiller Francis du regard. En fait, le Français semblait trop en colère, et c'était trop inhabituel pour qu'il songe à le fusiller du regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et visiblement, Gilbert n'en avait pas plus l'habitude que lui puisqu'il s'exécuta sans rechigner, pour une fois. La porte se referma doucement, mais le petit déclic qu'elle produisit sembla faire réaliser à Allistor dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il referma le magazine et le balança sans vraiment y faire attention sur sa table de chevet, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier que Francis lui fasse la morale sur son frère…

-Il va falloir que tu acceptes qu'il grandi, Allistor.

-Si tu veux me parler de ça, tu peux dégager.

-N'y compte même pas. Il va avoir besoin de toi, parce que je peux pas te remplacer pour tout.

-Ta gueule.

-Il n'est pas comme toi, tu comprends ça ?! Il n'en discutera pas avec ses amis pour savoir comment on fait, et avec ce qui vous est arrivé, il a besoin qu'on lui explique !

-De quoi tu me parles, putain ?!

-Je te parle de sexe, Allistor ! Arrête de faire l'idiot, ton frère ne va pas rester un gamin de treize ans toute sa vie ! Et il a besoin qu'on lui explique !

Allistor se leva d'un bond et saisit brusquement le Français par le col de sa chemise. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, les yeux brillants de rages, et le toisa simplement.

-Je t'interdis de me dire ce que j'ai à faire, gronda le rouquin.

-Je ne te le dirais pas si tu le faisais. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser bousiller ton frère, tu m'entends ?

-Tu ne sais rien absolument rien de ce dont il a besoin.

-Parce que toi si ? S'il avait si confiance en toi, s'il n'y avait vraiment que toi qui compte pour lui, ce serait à toi qu'il viendrait parler quand il a des doutes, quand il ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Il le fait.

-Menteur. Tu veux une preuve ? Il m'a demandé de ne pas te le dire, mais il va falloir que tu ouvres les yeux à un moment ou un autre, alors autant te le dire maintenant : il a un copain. Et ce n'est pas toi qu'il est venu voir alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas si tout ça était bien ou pas, et ce qu'il devait faire. Il suffit que tu regardes comment tu réagis pour comprendre pourquoi il ne t'en a pas parlé.

Francis se dégagea d'un coup sec, sans le lâcher du regard. Jamais ses yeux bleus n'avaient autant brillé de haine, mais Allistor était trop loin pour penser à ça. Trop perdu. Trop occupé à réfléchir. A voler en éclat.

-Maintenant soit tu te ressaisis et tu fais ce qu'un frère aîné doit faire, soit tu le laisses se démerder mais ne vient pas te plaindre si ça le détruit un peu plus. Tu ne peux pas faire le con sur un sujet aussi sensible. Et je ne peux pas te remplacer pour ça.

Le Français claqua la porte en sortant, et Allistor serra les poings si fort qu'il aurait juré sentir ses ongles rentrer dans la paume de sa main. Il fallait qu'il frappe quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas possible. Juste pas possible. Totalement ridicule. Arthur ne pouvait pas avoir un copain. Un putain de copain. Un homme. Un autre homme que lui dans sa vie, un homme avec qui il était prêt à coucher, alors que leur père les avait… Alors qu'ils…

- _Scotty_ … ?

Il ramassa sa veste sans vraiment y faire attention et passa devant Gilbert sans lui accorder un regard. Il allait faire un massacre. Tous les cogner. Tous les tuer. Arthur ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était impossible. Putain d'impossible. Jamais il n'aurait le courage de laisser qui que ce soit poser une main sur lui. Jamais il n'accepterait que qui que ce soit d'autre que lui le protège. Jamais il ne songerait à coucher avec quelqu'un. Encore moins un homme. Ca ne lui avait pas servi de leçon, la fois où il s'était fait enculé ?!

Il se retrouva dehors, puis loin, très loin, et il s'en foutait. S'il restait une seconde plus, il allait faire un carnage.


	32. Chapter 32

**Oooookay, alors... Déjà, je suis affreusement navrée pour le jour de retard, j'aurais dû poster hier, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'on était dimanche, et j'ai révisé mon bac presque toute la journée, en plus de ça j'ai le permis demain (je veux crever...) du coup j'étais un poil trop stressé pour me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'allume mon PC. Ce détail étant réglé, j'annonce que j'ai finis d'écrire la partie deux ! Si si, c'est possible. Elle ira donc jusqu'au chapitre 46, ouais ça fait long, et après débutera la partie trois, que j'ai à peine commencé. Que dire de plus... Ah si, je vais peut-être faire une pause, alors pas forcément au niveau de la publication, mais au niveau de l'écriture, vu que j'ai le bac qui arrive, et du coup je commence à sérieusement paniquer pour mes révisions, donc j'aurais sûrement moins le temps d'écrire. Ca ne changera à priori rien pour vous, à part peut-être quelques petits retards, et suivant comment j'avance, une possible pause à la fin de la partie deux (dans quatorze chapitres donc quatorze semaines. On est large, je pense).**

 **Alors, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, surtout la fin de ce chapitre, et aussi le chapitre que je posterai la semaine prochaine. Je vous laisse la surprise ! Ah, et juste pour vous dire, on a dépassé les 6 300 vues, ce qui est... Enorme, on va pas se mentir, je pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de gens à me lire, donc... Merci énormément à vous tous ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Felili : He he, tu verras ! Mais ouais, Allistor a un pu pété un câble~**_

 _ **Yukiodu44 : C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime !**_

* * *

-Tu avais dit que tu ne lui dirais rien.

-Je sais, et je suis désolé. Mais il fallait qu'il soit au courant, Arthur, on ne pouvait pas repousser le sujet éternellement. Plus tôt il l'apprend, mieux c'est.

-C'est clair que la situation est merveilleuse !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

Arthur n'arrivait juste pas à s'arrêter. Il tournait et tournait et tournait encore, butant parfois dans son lit, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'à se faire saigner. Il était tard, très tard, mais Francis était resté avec lui. L'Anglais n'était pas sûr de savoir si sa présence l'énervait ou le rassurait. Peut-être un peu des deux.

-Il va finir par revenir…

-Ou pas, t'en sais strictement rien ! Putain, pourquoi tu lui as dit… ?

-Il aurait réagi pareil si tu le lui avais dit dans un mois, dans deux… Il faut juste qu'il s'y fasse.

Il avait très envie de donner un coup de pied dans sa commode, là tout de suite… Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais il avait terriblement envie de juste se défouler sur quelque chose… Et ses mains le brûlaient affreusement à force d'avoir été grattées, tordues, et du sang avait commencé à sécher sur le bout de ses doigts.

-Assieds-toi.

-Ne me dit pas quoi faire !

Sans l'écouter, Francis le poussa calmement vers son lit, et Arthur avait beau essayé de se débattre, il finit inévitablement sur son matelas, allongé sur le dos, les yeux brillant de fureur et de douleur. Il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui. Ca lui apprendrait à demander des conseils aux gens.

-Il fallait qu'il sache, Arthur. Que vous le vouliez ou non, tous les deux, tu vas avoir besoin de lui. Tu vas avoir besoin qu'il t'explique, qu'il te rassure, et c'est son rôle.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

Ca devait être de famille de poser ce genre de question… Francis soupira, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Pourquoi cette famille était-elle si compliquée… ?

-De sexe, Arthur. Je te parle de sexe. Entre un homme et une femme, à la limite, tu sais comment ça se passe, tu n'es pas idiot et vous avez dû avoir des cours là-dessus…

L'Anglais avait déjà viré au rouge, et le dévisageait comme s'il délirait totalement. Il était beaucoup trop prude et innocent pour un gars de cet âge… Enfin, ça allait avec son tempérament.

-Je ne…

-Bon, avant de me gueuler dessus et de me traiter de pervers et de tout ce que tu veux, tu me laisses finir, d'accord ? Tu sors avec un garçon, vous êtes tous les deux grands, ça ne va pas rester innocent bien longtemps, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais le cran de faire des recherches sur les relations entre hommes. Ce que je peux comprendre, hein, ce n'est jamais simple. Mais c'est le rôle de ton frère de t'aider, et de répondre à tes questions.

-Il ne…

-Je sais. Il ne veut pas le faire, et il ne veut même pas accepter le fait que tu puisses avoir un copain, mais c'est son problème, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois quitter Alfred. Il va finir par se faire une raison, s'il n'est pas trop con.

Arthur ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tourner la tête pour fixer le lit incroyablement vide d'Allistor. Une inquiétude croissante et un mauvais pressentiment lui rongeait le ventre, et l'empêchait doucement de respirer.

-S'il n'est pas revenu demain, j'irais le chercher, avec Tonio. Et Gil va sûrement le chercher de son côté aussi, alors ne t'en fais pas. Il est borné, mais pas stupide.

Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Voire pas du tout. Allistor était un peu plus que borné. Il avait décidé de faire une connerie, et quelque part, Arthur pressentait qu'il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié. Il avait peur. Démesurément peur. Peur comme ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis des années.

-Tu t'inquiète trop. Ca lui est déjà arrivé de découcher, tu sais ?

-Pas parce qu'il était en colère.

Francis ne répondit pas, mais Arthur n'attendait de toute façon pas qu'il le fasse. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il le fasse. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute, après tout. S'il avait fermé sa gueule, comme Arthur le lui avait demandé, ils n'en seraient pas là. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à tout ça maintenant, en fait il ne voulait même pas penser, juste se terrer dans son coin et s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain, où il pourrait revoir Alfred et oublier tout ce bordel pendant une petite journée…

-Essaye de te reposer. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui, c'est un grand garçon. Il se débrouillera.

Arthur grommela une vague réponse qui n'avait pas de sens, et attendit que Francis soit sorti pour se relever. Il avait longtemps désespérément espéré que la chambre serait vide lorsqu'il rentrerait, pour pouvoir être tranquille, mais maintenant qu'elle l'était vraiment, qu'il savait pourquoi elle l'était, il aurait terriblement voulu qu'Allistor soit là. Qu'il passe la porte, qu'il le fusille du regard, qu'il l'insulte, peu importait… Juste qu'il soit là… Il avait l'impression que le silence se refermait sur lui, l'emprisonnait, l'étouffait… Et quelque part, il avait l'impression que c'était définitif.

.

-Il va revenir Artie…

-Je ne sais pas…

Callé dans les bras d'Alfred, Arthur essayait de respirer, de ne pas pleurer, même s'il en avait sérieusement envie. Une semaine. Une putain de semaine sans nouvelles, et Kate ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler la police puisqu'Allistor était majeur. Il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie, et Francis, Antonio et Gilbert avait presque retourné la ville dès qu'ils avaient eu un peu de temps libre, sans succès. Arthur n'osait pas chercher. Il se sentait totalement inutile, démunis, et incroyablement coupable.

Il sentit les lèvres d'Alfred se poser sur sa tête, et il ferma les yeux, profitant du baiser. Avant, il aurait dit que ce contact pouvait chasser n'importe quoi, sa peine, sa colère, peu importait combien cette pensée était mièvre. Il se rendait compte que non. Etre avec Alfred le calmait, assurément, il contrôlait mieux ses émotions, pensait moins à Allistor, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il aille bien. Comment était-il censé aller bien alors que son frère avait disparu ?

-Ca ne lui ai jamais arrivé de fuguer, avant ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Si ça se trouve il a juste été chez un ami, ou…

-Alfred. Allistor ne sort pas du foyer, il n'a pas d'ami en ville.

-Peut-être qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'était pas une critique, j'essaye juste de te faire relativiser.

Arthur aurait aimé le gifler, ou lui hurler dessus, mais il ne le fit pas. Ca aurait été trop long de lui expliquer qu'il était impossible que son aîné ait des amis autre que Gilbert, Francis et Antonio. Tout bonnement impossible. Déjà, personne ne supporterait son caractère plus de deux jours, et lui-même ne supporterait pas d'avoir quelqu'un collé à ses basques sans arrêt. Gilbert et Francis étaient différents, parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en foyer, mais il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il traitait les autres gamins pour comprendre que le social, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui. Non, il avait juste… Pété les plombs ? Comme Arthur s'y était attendu. A cause de cet idiot de Francis qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui dire qu'il sortait avec Alfred. Avec le temps, le petit blond avait dû admettre que le Français n'avait pas totalement tort : il fallait bien le lui dire à un moment ou un autre.

-Arrête d'y réfléchir, Artie, tu te fais du mal pour rien… Ca ne va pas le faire revenir, et je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

-Tu n'en as aucune idée…

-Tu es beaucoup trop pessimiste, comme personne.

L'Américain roula sur le dos, entrainant Arthur avec lui. Ce dernier retint de justesse un couinement de surprise qui ne sortit que sous la forme d'un hoquet ridicule, et il dévisagea Alfred, désormais allongé sous lui.

-Regarde-moi, et répète : tout ira bien.

-Ridicule…

-Arrête de faire ta tête de mule !

L'Anglais soupira, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était idiot… Mais il l'aimait quand même. S'il ne l'avait pas eu avec lui cette semaine, il se serait sûrement déjà jeté sous une voiture. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour contrôler ses émotions, même si Francis disait qu'il intériorisait beaucoup trop.

-Allez, dis-le !

-Tout ira bien… Là, tu es content ?

Le sourire d'Alfred était sans doute le plus beau qu'Arthur n'ait jamais vu, même s'il semblait le faire rajeunir. A chaque fois qu'il souriait, ses yeux pétillaient de joie, et on lui donnait aisément deux ans de moins.

-Hm, plutôt.

Il embrassa sa joue, sa main se perdant dans les cheveux d'Arthur. Il aimait bien ce genre de contact. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le torse de l'Américain, essayant de se vider la tête. Même si la peur lui tordait l'estomac, Alfred avait raison : s'inquiéter ne ferait pas revenir l'Ecossais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Peu importe combien c'était difficile, il ne pouvait juste rien faire d'autre. Comme quand Gilbert avait disparu. Sauf que Gilbert n'était pas son frère. Même s'il avait été inquiet, ce n'était absolument pas la même sensation. Pas la même boule dans sa gorge. Pas la même terreur qui l'empêchait de dormir. Pas les mêmes cauchemars incessants dès qu'il parvenait à se reposer un peu.

-Hey, Artie…

-Hm ?

-T'as jamais eu de copine pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

-T'énerve pas.

Habilement, Alfred lui saisit les poignets alors qu'il avait commencé à marteler sans grand résultat le torse solide du garçon. Il était idiot. Non mais sérieusement, qui posait ce genre de question ?!

-C'était juste pour savoir. C'est important, tu sais ?

-En quoi ?

-En tout. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ça veut juste dire que tu as moins l'habitude.

-Et ?

-Eh bien… Je vais devoir faire gaffe ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur, mais si tu étais déjà sorti avec quelqu'un, tu aurais été habitué à certaines choses. Comme s'embrasser, par exemple.

Arthur le dévisagea un moment, les poignets toujours immobilisé par l'Américain. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Il n'était pas à l'aise dès qu'ils faisaient autre chose que s'embrasser, et même ça, il lui arrivait de se sentir gêné. Il jeta un vague regard circulaire à la pièce, toujours aussi en désordre. Il commençait à la connaitre, même si ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il y venait.

-Hey, Artie ?

-Quoi, encore ?

Il arqua un sourcil en croisant le regard brillant d'Alfred, et sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans sa gorge. Il n'aimait pas trop ce regard. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie à deux doigts de se faire bouffer. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas. D'habitude, quand il avait peur, il s'écartait brusquement, et ses réflexes prenaient le dessus, mais pas cette fois. Il le dévisagea juste, attendant patiemment qu'il bouge, qu'il dise quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas agréable, loin de là…

-Tu dois rentrer à quelle heure ?

-Comme la dernière fois.

-Donc on a le temps.

-Le temps pour quoi ?

-Je sais pas moi… Se câliner ? Ce genre de chose… Enfin, si tu veux bien, hein. Tu as le droit de me dire non.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, marmonna Arthur, bien qu'il ait rougit et pâlit en même temps. Pas la peine d'être aussi prévenant.

-C'est pas une question d'être une fille ou pas. Je ne serais pas un héros si je t'obligeais à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire. Et…

Alfred détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouges. C'était la première fois qu'Arthur le voyait comme ça, et il pencha légèrement la tête, ne parvenant pas à le lâcher du regard. Il était mignon. Ca lui donnait un petit côté fragile et incertain, et l'Anglais avait moins l'impression d'être totalement inculte dans le domaine des relations. Alfred gérait toujours tout, il savait comment faire, à quel moment, alors que lui… Il paniquait au moindre truc qu'il ne voyait pas venir.

-Tu es… Fragile ? Enfin tu as l'air de l'être, et… Je ne veux pas te faire peur…

-Oh…

Il ne trouva rien de plus à dire. Juste un petit « oh ». Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre d'autre ? Alfred avait sûrement raison de s'inquiéter, Arthur aurait paniqué si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Même s'il se sentait un peu vexé, et que sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup, il appréciait la prévenance dont faisait preuve l'Américain. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à le lui avouer…

-Alors ? Tu veux bien ?

-De quoi ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à la redire ! bredouilla Alfred, les joues rouges briques.

Oh… Les câlins, non ? C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit…

-Eh bien, je… Heu… Je ne sais pas comment… Enfin…

Alfred sembla soudain se calmer, et son changement d'attitude fut si soudain qu'Arthur ne sut pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter où simplement faire comme si de rien n'était. Doucement, le grand blond se mit à caresser ses cheveux, et se redressa. Ses yeux bleus semblaient à la fois plus sombres et plus brillants que d'habitude. Mais pas la même brillance que quand il était heureux. C'était plus sauvage. Moins pur et innocent.

-Si je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ou que tu ne veux pas, dis-le-moi.

Avant même que l'Anglais n'ait pu répondre, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Alfred à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le bouffant du regard. Son angoisse sembla encore augmenter. Il ne parvenait presque plus à respirer, et pourtant, il n'essaya pas de se dégager. Il ne songea même pas à essayer. Comme la première fois qu'Alfred l'avait embrassé, il se retrouva statufié, submergé par un trop plein d'émotions qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. De la curiosité, surtout. De l'appréhension, certainement, mais surtout une curiosité maladive. L'envie d'essayer. De voir ce que ça faisait. De passer outre ses peurs. D'enfin devenir adulte, de se détacher du passé.

Alfred l'embrassa aussi doucement que d'habitude, simplement ses lèvres conter les siennes, une main perdue sur sa joue, jouant de temps à autres avec les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient près de son oreille. Arthur prit une brusque inspiration par le nez et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, s'y accrochant comme à sa vie, plus pour garder un pied dans la réalité que pour réellement profiter du baisé. Il aimait ça, vraiment. Mais il n'était pas serein, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour l'être.

-Tu es mignon…

-Dis pas de conneries…

-Je n'en dis jamais.

Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, des baisés papillons qui laissaient à chaque fois Arthur un peu plus frustré. Il aurait préféré qu'Alfred l'embrasse plus longtemps… Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement, essayant de rattraper les lèvres qui s'enfuyaient à nouveau.

-Impatient ? s'amusa Alfred.

-C'est toi qui fait exprès de m'agacer…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Doucement, la main d'Alfred caressa sa joue, puis descendit sur sa mâchoire, et alla se perdre dans son cou. Arthur écarquilla les yeux et retint de justesse un grognement, sursautant tout de même. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était si sensible ici…

-Si tu n'aimes pas… Ou si je vais trop vite, dis-le…

Alfred ne le quittait pas une seule seconde du regard, observant chacune de ses réactions alors que deux de ses doigts retraçaient doucement le chemin emprunté par sa jugulaire. Même s'il semblait toujours un peu inquiet, il était totalement détendu, et arborait un air mature qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vu. Ce type était beaucoup trop compliqué… Comment pouvait-on d'une seconde à l'autre paraitre trois ans plus jeune puis trois ans plus vieux ?

Ses lèvres revinrent se poser sur celles de l'Anglais, y restant plus longtemps cette fois, sans que sa main n'arrête ses caresses légères dans son cou, descendant de plus en plus bas. Arthur ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. De la peur, ça s'était sûr, mais aussi autre chose, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû réagir comme ça. Cette pensée le frappa si soudainement qu'il en écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa complètement. Putain de merde, c'était évident qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Quelle personne saine d'esprit se laisser toucher par… Par un autre gars, alors qu'il avait…

-Arthur ?

Il ignora royalement Alfred et essaya de se dégager de son étreinte pour respirer plus librement. Réflexion faite, il étouffait. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas normalement. Il était une pute. Rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se laisser toucher comme ça ? De quel droit souillait-il Alfred ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il se serait sûrement laissé faire si ça avait été plus loin, peut-être même qu'il aurait aimé ça, alors qu'il n'y avait pas quatre ans, il se faisait… Seigneur, il voulait crever…

-Shht… Artie, ça va aller… Calme-toi, respire…

Il sentit vaguement sa main être poser contre quelque chose de solide et de chaud, qui montait et s'abaissait lentement. Depuis quand était-il autant à cours d'air ? Son esprit dériva bien vite ailleurs, loin de son corps à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Il n'y arrivait juste pas. Il y avait juste beaucoup trop de choses, beaucoup trop de mains qui le touchaient, beaucoup trop de contacts dont il ne voulait pas, de mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, de sensations qu'il lui donnait envie de vomir… Il eut l'impression que la boîte qu'il avait gardé close au prix de nombreux efforts pendant des années s'était soudain rouverte et lui faisait payer au centuple de l'avoir négligée. Un souffle brûlant et nauséabond lui effleura la nuque. L'odeur rance de l'alcool lui retourna l'estomac, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la terreur pure qui le faisait trembler, l'empêchait de bouger d'un millimètre.

- _Arthur…_

Un violent frisson le fit défaillir, et sa tête pencha vers l'avant. Cette voix… Cette putain de voix… Et ces mains qui soulevaient son t'shirt, descendaient effleurer la ceinture de son pantalon…

Une paire de lèvres se plaqua brutalement contre la sienne, et il sentit son dos percuter une nouvelle fois un matelas beaucoup trop confortable pour lui appartenir.

-Je suis là… Ca va aller, je te le promet…

Comment est-ce que ça pouvait aller ? Rien n'allait bien, il avait juste trop peur, et ces mains qui avaient disparu finiraient bien par revenir terminer ce qu'elles avaient commencé, et il avait trop peur d'entendre à nouveau _cette_ putain de voix…

-Arthur, regarde-moi.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, les doigts qui tenaient sa mâchoire étaient plus fort que lui, et il croisa un regard d'un bleu incroyablement pur. Son père n'avait pas les yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas non plus cette bouille encore un peu enfantine mais clairement masculine. Pas cette voix à l'accent particulier, qu'Arthur s'était plu à qualifier de déplaisante fut un temps.

-A… Alfred…

-Je suis là… Ca va aller, d'accord ?

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, alors que l'Anglais prenait doucement conscience de son corps. De la douleur qui appuyait comme un bloc de béton sur ses poumons. De sa gorge si sèche qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était tapissée de clous. De ses tremblements et de sa faiblesse évidente. Mais il ne pleurait pas, et c'était déjà un bon début.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû y aller aussi vite…

Doucement, l'Américain saisit la main d'Arthur et y apposa de nombreux baisés, laissant l'espace nécessaire au blond pour se calmer et respirer sans encombre.

-Je suis…

-Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui n'ai pas réfléchit. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur pour toi.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres d'Alfred, et il s'allongea à côté de l'Anglais, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue. Comme s'il était fragile. Il fallait croire qu'il l'était, vu l'état dans lequel il se retrouvait… Seigneur, il était ridicule… La honte lui tordait le cœur plus sévèrement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers son… Copain ? Ils étaient ensemble, non ?

-Hey, Artie… Te stresse pas, okay ? C'est pas grave de réagir comme ça, ça peut arriver…

-C'est ridicule…

-Non, ce qui serait ridicule, ce serait que je te dise que ça l'est.

Délicatement, l'Américain dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front, et se redressa sur un coude pour qu'Arthur le voit, peu importe combien il essayait de l'éviter.

-Regarde-moi, espèce de tête de tête de mule, et écoute bien. Je t'interdis de te prendre la tête pour ça. C'est pas un crime de paniquer, et tout le monde stresse dans ce genre de situation…

-Tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien… grommela Arthur.

-J'ai l'habitude. Et…

Il rougit légèrement, et son sourire se fit plus hésitant.

-Je n'étais pas serein les premières fois que j'ai fait ça avec des filles… Pas du tout, même, et je crois que j'ai un peu merdé. Donc c'est normal, okay ?

Arthur n'eut pas le courage de répondre. De lui dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec du stress. Enfin, si, un peu, mais il était angoissé par autre chose. Par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'était même plus là, dont il n'avait plus rien à craindre, et pourtant…

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu as la chance de sortir avec un héros, donc je prendrais mon temps et j'attendrais que tu sois prêt. On n'est pas obligé de tout faire d'un coup, tu sais ?

Sceptique, l'Anglais hocha la tête. C'était plus simple comme ça. La boîte dans sa tête semblait de nouveau close, plus aucune voix n'en sortait, plus aucune sensation ne venait s'incruster dans sa peau. Il se sentait encore plus ridicule maintenant. Mais quelque part, dans sa tête, il croyait à ce qu'Alfred disait. Il voulait désespérément y croire. Il voulait lui faire confiance et le laisser recoller un à un les morceaux que son père avait brisés.

Il grommela lorsque les lèvres d'Alfred vinrent rapidement effleurer les siennes, avant de s'enfuir vers son nez, son front, ses joues, déposant d'innombrables baisés partout où il le pouvait.

-Arrête ça !

-Menteur, je sais que tu aimes.

.

Affalé contre un mur, Allistor balança violemment la bouteille qu'il tenait contre la paroi carrelée qui lui faisait face. Vide… Il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir finie… Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez de fric pour en acheter une autre. Nan, il avait dû tout dépenser la veille.

-Fais chier…

Sa voix était rauque, basse, et le froid ambiant n'aidait pas, mais il s'en foutait. Il pouvait bien choper la crève, c'était même peut-être déjà le cas, mais il s'en foutait. Aucune putain d'importance. Les restes de bouteille jonchaient le col, et le peu de liquide qui restait s'étalait désormais sur le mur, descendant net vers le sol et traçant des sillons ambrés sur le carrelage. Tout était trop blanc ici. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour se trainer jusqu'à la gare, désaffectée pour l'heure. Le prochain train était dans… C'était quoi déjà… Dix minutes… ? Moins… ? Plus… ? Qu'elle importance, il n'avait pas assez de tune pour s'acheter un billet, de toute façon…

Il prit une inspiration difficile à cause de sa gorge irritée, respirant l'odeur particulièrement désagréable d'asphalte humide et d'urine. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de crécher dehors, mais l'âme charitable qui l'avait hébergée la veille avait une tendance à casser les couilles au moins aussi prononcée que sa poitrine était volumineuse. Et Dieu savait qu'elle l'était. Alors il s'était simplement barré à l'aube, après avoir piqué de quoi bouffer et une bouteille de Sky.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était ennuyé, depuis qu'il avait quitté le foyer. Ce n'était pas non plus trépident, il avait bu, beaucoup, fumé aussi, après avoir piqué un paquet de clope et un briquet à une pauvre fille totalement défoncée, et il avait baisé. Ah ça oui. Finalement, les prostitués, ce n'était pas si mal. Elles savaient y faire. Et s'il ne leur laissait pas trop de marques, elles ne le faisaient pas payer plein tarif. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, il n'en était pas spécialement fier, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs, et après avoir défoncé un mec qui le gavait un peu trop, il avait décidé qu'il avait mieux à faire de ses soirées que se battre. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas cogné quelques types tout au long de la semaine. Ses phalanges sanguinolentes et son arcade sourcilière éclatée en attestaient. Pas de sa faute. Ils l'avaient cherché.

Quelques voix lui parvinrent, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était dans une putain de gare, c'était normale qu'il y ait des gens. Peut-être un peu moins normal à trois heures du mat', ceci étant dit… Elles semblaient se rapprocher, et il crut entendre un cri. Au fond, peu importait. Ils le faisaient tous chier à faire du bruit. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste lui foutre la paix ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça gueulait toujours autour de lui ? Son père, les flics, Francis, Kate, Elizabeta, même cette petite merde d'Arthur… Il voulait juste leur exploser la gueule, à tous…

Il se leva, tenant à peine debout, mais peu importait. Sa tête tournait et chauffait en même temps. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué aux effets de l'alcool, et il eut moins de mal que prévu à avancer. Sa colère revint, courant dans ses veines, emplissant son être entier. Ces derniers temps, il s'énervait facilement. Mais il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça, toute cette frustration, de l'évacuer vraiment, et pas juste de la refouler encore et encore.

Le quai était désert, sal, et un grand mur blanc séparait la voie du grand hall, éclairé plus que nécessaire. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était affalé dehors, et pas près d'un chauffage : la lumière agressait ses yeux déjà injectés de sang. Pendant un brève seconde, il pensa à Gilbert. Il comprenait un peu mieux à quel point ça devait être difficile de ne pas supporter un trop fort éclairage… Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée, car penser à l'albinos l'agaçait, et le faisait inexorablement penser à Arthur, ce qui le mettait dans une colère noire. Il franchit la porte automatique, manquant d'en percutant le battant. Ca tournait un peu, autour de lui… Et il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, juste quelques bribes de pensées qui tourbillonnaient et se disputaient la place dans sa tête. Mais il s'en foutait. Ca n'avait définitivement aucune importance.

-Allez ma belle, fais pas ta farouche…

Juste quelques mètres… Quelques putains de mètres…

-Lâchez-moi…

-On va juste s'amuser…

Il se sentit vaciller, mais comprit avec une seconde de retard que ce n'était pas un déséquilibre. Il avait juste armé son poing et cogné sur la première chose qu'il avait croisé, avant même de s'en rendre compte. Une mâchoire, visiblement, qu'il sentit craquer sous ses phalanges. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop pour qu'il entende un cri de douleur ou une injure ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'entendait plus. Ne voyait plus vraiment non plus. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi lucide.

Cela dura des minutes, même si cela semblait être à la fois des heures et des secondes. De lourdes tâches noires obscurcissaient sa vision, mais peu importait, car ce qu'il sentait sous ses poings, sous ses pieds, était largement suffisant pour lui donner l'impression de contrôler la situation. D'être supérieur. D'être bon à quelque chose. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation de contrôle total.

Il partit brusquement en arrière, et sentit son dos s'appuyer contre une surface glaciale. Il resta ainsi, la vision totalement altérée par un mélange de sang et de sueur, absolument pas aidé par l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et il se laissa glisser contre ce qui semblait être un mur. Seigneur, la lumière était épouvantable… Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était que ses opposants -trois, quatre, il n'avait pas compté- s'en sortaient bien plus mal que lui.

-… sieur… Monsieur…

Il grommela et essaya de se serrer le poing pour frapper à nouveau, mais la douleur était trop présente pour qu'il y parvienne. En fait, il avait mal partout, à bien y réfléchir… Il avait dû prendre quelques mauvais coups…

-Ca va ? Vous pouvez vous lever ? Je… Je vais appeler une ambulance, je…

-Même pas en rêve…

Ah, sa gorge brûlait, aussi. Il essaya de rendre sa vision plus nette, sans grand succès, mais au moins il était à peu près sûr que la personne avec lui n'essayait pas lui décoller la mâchoire.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, et…

-Pas d'ambulance… Pas de flics…

Il ne voulait pas retourner au foyer. Jamais. Et il avait horreur des hôpitaux depuis qu'on l'y avait trainé quand il avait seize piges.

-D'accord… D'accord, pas d'ambulance…

Il sentit une main tiède dégager ses cheveux de son visage. Ils devaient être poisseux de sueur, malgré la douche qu'il avait pris le matin-même…

-Vous êtes brûlant… Vous… Vous pouvez vous lever ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester là…

-Sais pas…

-Vous habitez loin… ? Je peux essayer de vous… Vous aider à rentrer, ou… Appeler quelqu'un, si vous…

-Non… Personne…

-D'accord… D'accord…

La main qui tenait ses cheveux hors de son visage essuya doucement sa tempe, certainement pour y enlever du sang. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Même pas capable de mesurer à quel point il était dans la merde.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, il faut que… Je vais vous aider…

Il grogna de douleur lorsqu'il fut forcé à se remettre sur ses jambes. Il aurait préféré ne plus bouger et simplement attendre de dessouler assez pour réfléchir… Et la personne avec lui peinait à le soutenir. A sa carrure, à la finesse du bras qu'il sentait contre le sien, il devina que c'était une femme. Il aurait pu le deviner à sa voix, cela dit…

Le vent frais lui gifla le visage, et la lumière douloureuse disparu. Il pouvait de nouveau ouvrir les yeux à peu près en grand. Il se sentit partir sur le côté, et il suivit le chemin qu'on le forçait à emprunter. Pas la peine de résister. Il essaya d'y mettre un peu du sien, sentant la femme fatiguer et galérer à supporter son poids.

-On… On y est presque… Encore un peu…

Peut-être qu'elle l'emmenait à l'hôpital… Si c'était le cas, femme ou pas, il la cognerait suffisamment fort pour qu'elle regrette son geste… Un tintement métallique lui parvint, et malgré tous ses efforts, il s'affala un peu plus contre elle, la sentant pencher sous son poids.

-Plus que quelques pas… On y presque, il faut juste…

Le vent violent laissa place à une atmosphère beaucoup plus chaleureuse, et il fit encore quelques pas avant de s'affaler contre un mur. Ah, ça tournait vraiment trop… Et il avait trop mal partout… Une drôle de sensation se nicha dans son ventre, et il s'accrocha au mur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-On y sera bientôt…

Non, ils n'étaient pas à l'hôpital… Immeuble, peut-être ? La réalisation le frappa aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Cette nana était barrée. Elle était sérieusement en train de le ramener chez elle ? Alors qu'il avait cogné des types moins de vingt minutes plus tôt ? C'était du délire… Et pourtant bientôt il dû bouger à nouveau, et une porte fut ouverte. Il s'écrasait dès qu'il le pu sur… Un canapé ? Ca semblait en être un…

-Ne bougez pas, je reviens…

Comme s'il pouvait bouger… Sa conscience vacilla sévèrement, et lorsqu'il revint réellement à lui, il était allongé sur le dos, quelque chose d'humide passait sur son front. Il grogna, essaya de bouger, mais une main douce se posa sur son bras. Il cessa momentanément de s'agiter.

-Shht… Tout va bien… Restez allongé, je vais m'occuper de vous…

Malgré tous ses efforts, Allistor ne parvint pas à apercevoir le visage de la femme. Son corps tout entier semblait prendre conscience qu'il pouvait enfin se reposer, enfin lâcher entièrement prise. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de résister. Et il était fatigué d'essayer de se battre…


	33. Chapter 33

Un grognement de douleur. C'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à produire. Sa gorge était tellement irritée que même avaler sa salive devenait difficile et incroyablement douloureux. Il n'avait aucune putain d'idée d'où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait mal partout, particulièrement à la tête. Il avait vaguement essayé de bouger lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, mais ça avait été une très, très mauvaise idée. Pourtant, il avait sacrément envie d'aller pisser…

-Ah, vous êtes réveillé ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais l'irritation de ses pupilles ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre aussi facilement. Il avait envie de se frotter les paupières… Mais ses mains douloureuses l'en empêchaient, et de toute manière, ça n'aurait certainement fait qu'empirer la situation. Il tourna difficilement la tête, sentant une raideur désagréable engourdir sa nuque. Ouais, il avait rarement été aussi mal en point… Enfin c'était déjà arrivé, mais ça remontait.

-Evitez de trop bouger, vous êtes bien amoché.

-J'ai cru sentir, marmonna-t-il, sentant sa gorge protester virulemment.

Il était visiblement dans un salon, aux vues de la petite télévision et de la table basse juste à côté de lui, sur laquelle était posée un amas de compresses, de bouteilles et de rouleau de bandes. Ah, il avait faim, aussi… La voix qui lui parlait sembla s'approcher, et il fit un effort pour tourner un peu plus la tête, retenant un grondement douloureux.

-Vous devriez vraiment vous tenir tranquille.

-Va bien falloir que je me lève pour aller aux chiottes.

-Oh, heu, oui, bien sûr…

Une femme… Sa voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il avait beau essayé, il ne se souvenait que très mal de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et à bien y réfléchir, les souvenirs de sa semaine étaient assez flous, eux aussi.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Pour pisser ?

-Non, pour vous redresser…

Ah, elle rougissait… Il fronça un peu les sourcils, et s'attarda sur le visage fin de l'inconnue, sur ses lèvres abimées et rougies, sur ses cheveux blonds ramenés en une queue de cheval, et son mal de crâne l'empêcha de se concentrer davantage. Il avait rarement eu une gueule de bois pareil…

-C'est pas de refus… marmonna-t-il, bien qu'à contrecœur.

Il sentit deux mains fines et tremblantes se poser dans son dos avec beaucoup de délicatesse, et tenter de le redresser. Il dû y mettre un peu du sien, jurant à tout va à cause de ses mains incroyablement douloureuses. Surtout la droite. Mais il était encore trop dans le brouillard pour réfléchir à tout ça.

-Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir, bredouilla-t-elle en lui indiquait ledit couloir, dont la porte était restée ouverte.

Ca devait être un appartement. Pas très grand, mais bien aménagé et incroyablement ordonné. C'était un truc de nana, ça. Lui, il serait bien incapable de maintenir un tel ordre pendant plus de… Allez, dix minutes pour être optimiste. Bon, okay, Arthur et Gilbert avait tendance à être pareil… A merde, pourquoi il pensait à eux ? Frustré, mais pas en état de s'agacer franchement, il poussa la porte des toilettes et batailla pendant un long moment avec son jean dégueulasse, ses doigts semblant fracturés tant il peinait à les plier. Ce ne fut guère mieux lorsqu'il fut question de refermer son pantalon.

Sa tête semblait encore plus douloureuse une fois qu'il fut de retour dans le couloir, et il faillit faire demi-tour pour aller vomir, avant de convenir que son estomac déjà vide n'allait pas produire grand-chose. Il passa devant une porte entrouverte et s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil : ça semblait être une chambre, mais les volets encore fermés plongeaient l'endroit dans un obscurité que les yeux abimés d'Allistor ne parvenait que difficilement à percer. Une longue rangée de placard tapissait le mur du couloir, et la porte à côté de celle de la chambre semblait être la salle de bain. Le salon, quant à lui, servait également d'entrée, et un simple muret le séparait de la cuisine.

Il retourna s'affaler sans faire d'histoire sur le canapé, passant une main faible dans ses cheveux. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, ça c'était clair.

-Vous avez pas mal de fièvre, vous savez ?

Un verre d'eau apparu dans son champ de vision, et il releva les yeux. Encore cette femme… Bah, c'était chez elle, après tout… Elle lui tendait également un petit cachet blanc, qu'il supposa être de l'aspirine, et il la remercia vaguement avant de le gober avec une petite gorgée d'eau.

-On est où… ?

-Chez moi. C'est… A une petite dizaine de minutes de la gare.

La gare… Ah, il croyait vaguement se rappeler d'un truc comme ça, mais c'était trop flou…

-Je m'appelle Alice, au fait.

-Allistor…

-Comme vous ne vouliez voir personne hier, j'ai bandé vos blessures, mais il va falloir refaire les pansements.

L'Ecossais reposa doucement le verre d'eau sur la table, et croisa le regard d'Alice. Jolies yeux bleus… Quoiqu'un peu gonflés et rouges. Comme si elle avait pleuré. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne posa pas de question. Pas son problème. Et il avait d'autres choses à gérer.

-Je suis… Resté là toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

-Oui, je vais ai ramené. Et, hum… Merci, pour cette nuit.

-Pour ?

Il n'avait pas dû coucher avec elle… Non, déjà il était trop mal en point, et il avait dormi sur le canapé. Bon, certes il était torse nu, mais… Ah, depuis quand était-il torse nu, en fait ?

-Les… Hommes que vous avez frappés.

He… il ne comprenait pas trop… Il s'était peut-être battu, oui, il se souvenait de voix qui l'avaient franchement emmerdé.

-Pas de quoi, je suppose.

Alice hocha maladroitement la tête, et s'assit en tailleur par terre, devant le canapé.

-Donnez-moi votre main.

-Pardon ?

-Votre main. Pour que je refasse les pansements.

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et s'assit correctement sur le canapé. Elle ne devait pas être bien grande, la nana, il n'avait pas fait vraiment gaffe avant… Enfin, pas petite non plus. La taille d'Arthur, un peu moins peut-être. Et il devait sérieusement arrêter de penser à ce petit morveux.

-Je suis infirmière, vous savez. Je sais faire des pansements.

-Pas le soucis…

-Vous savez que si on ne fait rien, ça va vous faire encore plus mal ?

Ouais, bon, okay, c'était un bon argument. Il douillait déjà pas mal, et c'était suffisamment la merde de ne pas pouvoir plier les doigts… Il lui tendit de mauvaise grâce sa main droite, quoiqu'un peu curieux. Maintenant qu'il faisait gaffe, c'était vrai qu'il avait des bandages sur toute la main… Alice les défit minutieusement, veillant à ne pas appuyer ou effleurer la chaire à vif.

-Vous avez de la chance, ce n'est pas cassé.

-Vraiment ?

-Hm. Juste fêlé, à la limite, mais si vous faites attention, ça ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à guérir.

Enfin, le dos de sa main fut entièrement visible, et il pencha la tête. Il ne s'était pas loupé… La peau était violacée, surtout au niveau de ses doigts, et du sang séché entourait des coupures sur les articulations entre ses phalanges et le reste de sa main. Pas joli. Alice attrapa une bouteille blanche et un paquet de compresse, et commença minutieusement à désinfecter chaque plaie, veillant à ne pas trop appuyer mais à n'oublier aucune coupure. Concentrée comme elle l'était, on oubliait presque qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Il devait avoir une sale gueule aussi, cela dit.

-Vous habitez loin d'ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Un peu.

-Vous ne voulez pas rentrer ?

-Non.

Il avait été plus loquace… Mais son mal de tête n'aidait pas, et il ne voulait de toute manière pas parler de ça.

-Vous pouvez vous reposer ici si vous voulez. De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état d'aller quelque part.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Hm ?

Ca venait de le frapper, pourtant c'était évident : cette fille n'avait aucune raison de faire tout ça. Déjà, ramené un mec bourré et à moitié dans les vapes chez elle, ce n'était pas très malin, mais garder ledit mec et s'occuper de ses blessures… C'était carrément louche.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser là-bas. Je suis obligée d'aider les gens blessés, vous savez ? Et vous ne vouliez pas d'ambulance.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me ramener chez vous…

-C'est vrai. Mais je vous dois bien ça, non ? Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais pu rentrer chez moi.

Son maigre sourire était beaucoup trop douloureux pour être honnête, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, il lui devait une fière chandelle. Sans elle, il aurait créché dehors, et sans fric, il n'aurait rien eu à bouffer. La blonde attrapa un rouleau de sparadrap, ainsi qu'une nouvelle compresse.

-C'est surtout votre majeur et votre index qui sont abimés. On va les bander ensemble pour que vous ne les bougiez pas, et d'ici une semaine ou deux, ça devrait aller mieux.

-Vous ne mettez pas de pansement ?

-Il faut que les plaies sèches. Si ça se remet à saigner, j'en remettrais un, mais en attendant il vaut mieux laisser comme ça. Faites juste attention à ne pas vous cogner, ou vous égratigner.

Il hocha la tête, et gronda de douleur lorsqu'elle entoura ses deux doigts de compresses et les fixa ensemble avec le sparadrap. C'était un peu serré…

-L'autre main est moins abimée, donc ce sera moins long. Et vos doigts sont en meilleur état.

En effet, une fois les bandes retirées, Allistor put constater que malgré quelques coupures et un léger gonflement, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas gaucher… L'infirmière refit ainsi les mêmes étapes, sans avoir à bander ses doigts cette fois, et se saisit d'un tube de pommade.

-Allongez-vous.

-Pour ? gronda-t-il, tout de suite plus menaçant.

Alice sembla surprise, et parut pâlir un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Vous avez des bleus.

Elle désigna vaguement son torse, n'osant pas approcher sa main plus que nécessaire. Ah… Ouais, quelques marques, en effet… Il força son corps courbaturé à bouger, et veillant à ne pas trop mobiliser ses mains, il s'installa un peu mieux sur le canapé, la tête légèrement surélevée pour regarder ce que la jeune femme faisait. Fallait pas déconner non plus, cette nana, il ne la connaissait pas. Elle mit un peu de pommade sur sa main et fronça les sourcils, passant ses doigts libres sur son ventre. Il avait beau avoir couché avec pleins de filles, ce genre de contact hors contexte sexuel, ce n'était pas son truc du tout.

-Vous avez peut-être quelques côtes fêlées… Mais vu que vous avez pu vous redresser, ce ne doit pas être cassé. Il faudrait passer une radio.

-Ca changerait quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, les joues légèrement rougies, et appliqua délicatement du contrecoup sur un large hématome, en bas de ses côtes. C'était froid, mais étrangement, ça lui faisait du bien. En même temps, il avait un peu chaud, maintenant qu'il y pensait…. Elle avait dit qu'il avait de la fièvre, non ?

-Je n'ai pas regardé vos jambes, mais…

-Pas la peine.

Hors de question qu'il retire son pantalon. Et il n'avait pas vraiment mal. Rien de grave. Il se crispa un peu lorsque l'infirmière étala de la pommade sur un autre bleu, un peu plus haut que le premier. Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire, si ? C'était juste un hématome…

-Evitez d'y toucher le temps que ça sèche.

Il hocha la tête, trop heureux qu'elle dégage enfin ses mains. Qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, quand elle avait désinfecté ses mains, ça avait eu l'air d'aller…

Elle se redressa, se retrouvant à genoux, à tendit timidement la main vers son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais au moins certain qu'en cas de besoin, il pourrait toujours lui mordre le poignet. Il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise à l'idée de blesser une femme, mais bon…

-Juste… Pour regarder votre arcade…

-Oh…

Il essaya de se détendre, conscient qu'il la stressait. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour mettre les gens en confiance, et c'était encore pire quand il était crevé. Et là, il était crevé, avec une gueule de bois, et amoché un peu partout. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse des miracles. Il ne frémit même pas lorsqu'elle effleura son front, au-dessus de son œil gauche, et la sentit triturer ce qui devait être du sparadrap.

-Vous auriez eu des points de suture si vous n'aviez pas attendu si longtemps. La cicatrice ne va pas être très belle.

-Peu importe.

De toute façon, ses arcades sourcilières avaient sérieusement morflé quand il était gamin, et les cicatrices qui en résultaient étaient certainement pire que celle qu'il conserverait de cette plaie-là. Et pour ce que ça lui faisait… Une marque de plus ou de moins, il n'était plus à ça près.

-Ca va mieux, votre tête ?

-Pas trop.

-Vous devriez manger un peu. Vous avez des allergies ?

-Non.

Elle tenta de lui sourire, et effleura vaguement sa joue. A la douleur que cela déclencha, il se douta que c'était plus pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'hématome qu'il devait avoir que pour manifester une preuve d'affection.

-Je vais vous faire une soupe. Vu votre fièvre, ça ne pourra pas vous faire de mal.

Il ne répondit pas et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Il ne connaissait pas cet apparte, et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, il s'y sentait bien. De la même façon, même s'il ne connaissait presque rien de cette femme, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Qu'elle ne lui ferait rien. Comment une personne qui avait pris la peine de le soigner pouvait foncièrement lui vouloir du mal ? Et il avait tellement merdé cette semaine, de toute façon, qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins… Seigneur, comment allait-il expliquer tout ça à Kate ? Elle allait le tuer… Non, Elizabeta allait le tuer. Et elle aurait raison. Même s'il n'avait pas envie de retourner au foyer, il savait qu'il serait bien obligé de rentrer, à un moment ou un autre. Et il devrait faire face à toute cette merde. C'était entièrement de sa faute, en plus. Dire qu'il avait osé sermonner Gilbert lorsqu'il avait été se perdre dans la forêt…

Il crut entendre Alice mettre la radio en marche, mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il se concentre réellement sur la cuisine. Il n'avait jamais été beaucoup malade, et lorsque c'était le cas il ne l'était pas longtemps, mais cette fois, il sentait que sa gorge n'allait pas lui foutre la paix avant un petit moment. Sa fièvre passerait peut-être vite, elle… Elle n'était déjà pas très virulente, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la brûlure de ses pupilles augmenter brusquement. Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça, ça allait rapidement être insupportable… Peut-être que l'infirmière avait un truc pour faire passer la douleur…

Il ne refit surface que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le secouait légèrement, mais eut tout le mal du monde à ouvrir les yeux. Son mal de tête semblait un peu calmé, mais il avait beaucoup plus chaud, et il était parcouru de frissons. Peut-être que c'était déjà le cas avant et qu'il ne s'en était juste pas rendu compte…

-Il faut que vous mangiez un peu.

Il grogna juste lorsqu'on le redressa, et il avala sans rechigner un liquide épais et tiède. Ca faisait du bien, assurément. Il fronça les sourcils, essaya de réfléchir, et croisa le regard d'Alice alors qu'elle lui tendait une grande cuillère pleine de ce qui semblait être de la soupe. Tomate, vu la couleur. Il aurait dû se sentir humilié de se faire nourrir comme un gosse, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la force de se débrouiller tout seul. Mais au bout de quelques gorgées, il sentit que s'il avalait quoi que ce soit de plus, il irait le vomir. Alice ne le força pas, et se contenta de poser sa main sur son front.

-Reposez-vous, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne serais pas loin.

-Vous auriez… Un truc pour les yeux ?

Elle ne posa pas de question et hocha simplement la tête, disparaissant de son champ de vision pour aller reposer le bol dans la cuisine. La radio passait une musique triste qu'il avait peut-être entendu dans des magasins, mais il n'était pas sûr… L'infirmière revint rapidement, et se pencha pour regarder l'état de ses yeux.

-C'est assez irrité… Et très sec…

Allistor ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle poussa doucement son bras pour avoir un peu de place et pour s'assoir sur le canapé. Il l'entendit farfouiller sur la table. Pas la force de regarder ce qu'elle foutait. C'était son job, de toute façon, non ? Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

-Ca va être un peu froid, évitez de bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

-Du sérum. Ca va hydrater vos yeux. En attendant que ça se calme, il vaut mieux que vous évitiez de trop vous exposer à la lumière.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, se sentant à la fois incroyablement lourd et incroyablement vide. Faible. Fatigué comme rarement. La main fine d'Alice se posa sous son œil, mais il ne parvint pas à se raidir, ou à éprouver une quelconque appréhension. Il croisa à nouveau son regard, et plus que ses paupières rougies, ce fut le bleu intense de ses yeux qui le captiva. Elle lui sourit timidement, et lui montra une espèce de minuscule bouteille en plastique transparente.

-Penchez la tête en arrière.

Comme s'il en était capable… Il entrouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de parler, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'aida à relever un peu le menton.

-Ouvrez bien les yeux, ça va peut-être être désagréable au début.

Incapable de faire autre chose, Allistor obéit, et émit un genre de grognement douloureux. Ouais, ça brûlait vraiment… Alice plaça une compresse sous son œil droit, et pencha le petit flacon de plastique.

-Ne bougez pas.

Ah, c'était extrêmement froid… Il se crispa et ouvrit en grand la bouche pour prendre une goulée d'air. Seigneur, s'il avait pu bouger…

-Je sais, ce n'est pas agréable, mais c'est nécessaire. Vous irez beaucoup mieux après.

Il y avait plutôt intérêt… Mais le liquide froid sembla soudain tiédir, et il desserra sa prise sur… Bah, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il agrippait comme ça…

-Ca fait du bien, non ?

-Un peu…

Plus qu'un peu, en fait, mais même avec quarante de fièvre, il ne l'admettrait pas. Alice essuya avec la compresse le liquide qui avait débordé de l'œil, et refit la même chose pour son autre pupille. Elle ne cessait de lui parler, et il n'était plus sûr de savoir si c'était pour le maintenir conscient ou juste parce qu'elle ne supportait pas le silence. Mais sa voix n'était pas désagréable, et elle ne parlait pas fort. Alors ça allait. Et c'était rassurant, d'une certaine façon.

-Voilà, ça devrait aller un peu mieux.

Il ferma les yeux dès qu'elle eut terminé d'essuyer le sérum sur sa joue, et soupira de soulagement. En effet, c'était un peu mieux.

-Reposez-vous.

Il crut capter un sourire, mais il n'était sûr de rien… La seconde suivante, toute la lumière de la pièce sembla disparaitre. Ah… Alice avait tiré les rideaux…

-Merci…

-Je vous amène une couverture.

Il aurait vraiment été dans la merde s'il n'était pas tombé sur elle… Seigneur, il n'en pouvait plus de ses frissons… Et sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal.

-Si vous en voulez une autre, n'hésitez pas à demander.

Une couverture fut délicatement posée sur lui, et il soupira de satisfaction. C'était un peu mieux.

-Je ne serais pas loin si vous avez besoin.

Il hocha vaguement la tête. Il voulait dormir… Il sentit une main tiède, presque fraîche, se poser sur son front, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux. Il ne songea même pas à essayer de la faire disparaitre. En fait, c'était même plutôt agréable… Pourtant, il était loin d'être un fan des contacts physiques, mais là… Ca l'apaisait.

-Merci… marmonna-t-il.

-Ne me remerciez pas. C'est… C'est moi qui vous remercie.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui explique précisément ce qu'il avait fait la veille pour qu'elle le ramène chez elle et s'occupe de lui… On le remerciait rarement, en fait. Vu qu'il avait tendance à foutre la merde partout où il passait, il avait été habitué aux insultes et au mépris. Pas à de la gratitude.

-Arrêtez de me remercier…

-Comme vous voulez.

Il pencha un peu la tête, et s'efforça de dormir. Il le fallait bien, pour faire passer son mal de tête. Sans qu'il n'ait à le lui demander, Alice resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le souci, quand il avait de la fièvre, c'était qu'il dormait très mal. Très très mal. Bien sûr, il avait des phases de sommeil profond, presque réparateur, mais il se réveillait beaucoup trop souvent. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait entrouvert les yeux, entortillé dans sa couverture, le souffle court. Parfois, Alice était à côté de lui, ou il supposait que c'était elle, et elle humidifiait son visage avec un linge frais. D'autre fois, il était seul, mais il devinait qu'elle n'était pas loin. Malgré le brouillard épais qui noyait son cerveau, il l'entendait parler, ou s'activer en cuisine. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud… Et froid en même temps… Mais au moins, son mal de tête avait disparu.

-Hum… Monsieur ?

-Hm ?

Il avait réussi à se tourner à peu près sur le côté pour être plus à l'aise, mais après s'être une nouvelle fois réveillé, il ne parvenait tout simplement plus à dormir. Quelle heure était-il… ?

-Si vous avez faim, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, et croisa immédiatement le regard d'Alice, assise en tailleur contre la table basse. Ah, ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges qu'avant… Mais ceux d'Allistor étaient beaucoup moins douloureux. Ca marchait plutôt bien, son truc… Et il se sentait un peu mieux, même s'il était sûrement encore très fiévreux.

-Je veux bien…

-Toujours personne à appeler ?

-Non…

Elle hocha la tête, et se redressa.

-Vous vous sentez capable de manger quelque chose de consistant ?

-'Sais pas…

-Un potage pour ce soir, et si vous vous sentez mieux demain, vous pourrez manger un peu plus.

Il aurait bien aimé prendre une douche, mais il ne pensait pas que ses jambes supporteraient son poids suffisamment longtemps. Par contre, il allait falloir qu'il retourne pisser…

-Vous m'aidez à me redresser ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Elle se pencha et avec cette délicatesse dont elle faisait preuve depuis qu'il était réveillé, elle veilla à ne pas appuyer sur ses bleus et l'aida à s'assoir.

-Ca va ?

-Je crois…

Elle semblait inquiète. C'était un truc de fille, ça aussi. Il n'y avait qu'elles pour s'inquiéter pour un inconnu.

-Vous pouvez vous lever ?

-Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Vous comptez m'escorter jusqu'aux chiottes ? railla-t-il malgré lui.

Elle vira au rouge, bafouilla des excuses, et battit en retraite dans la cuisine. Ah, merde, il était trop con…

-Faites comme chez vous, lui lança-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

Ca, il savait faire… Il se hissa difficilement sur ses jambes, et mis quelques secondes à appréhender les effets de la fièvre. Il grimaça en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se lave. Son regard fut attiré par Alice, dont il ne voyait que le dos et les cheveux blonds qui tombaient librement sur ses omoplates. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et Allistor remarqua enfin à quel point elle semblait à plat. Elle était incroyablement pâle, et au milieu de ce visage fin et las détonnaient ces yeux bleus rougis que le rouquin ne cessait de croiser. Ses lèvres semblaient écarlates, légèrement gonflées aussi. Comme si elle s'était pris un coup.

-Ca va ?

-Occupez-vous de vous avant de vous occupez de moi…

Il se traina jusqu'au couloir, et prit une goulée d'air frais. Ca c'était nouveau. Depuis quand il se sentait autant concerné par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ?


	34. Chapter 34

**Oooookay... Alors... Apparemment il y a eu un petit soucis sur fanfic il y a une ou deux semaines, donc vérifiez que vous avez bien lu les derniers chapitres sortis, on sait jamais, j'ai faillis me faire avoir...**

 **Concernant la publication, je prend effectivement une pause dans l'écriture, comme je le pensais, déjà à cause du bac qui approche à grand pas (tuez moi) et aussi parce que je ne suis tout bonnement pas inspiré, donc si je prend trop de retard, il y aura une petite pause à la fin de la partie 2. Pour la suite, il faut que j'ai terminé d'écriture ET de publier cette fiction avant la rentrée scolaire prochaine, vu que je serais probablement en classe prépa, je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire énormément et encore moins de maintenir un rythme de publication stable.**

 **Et sinon... Bah je crois que c'est tout. MERCI énormément de continuer de me lire, je sais pas comment vous faites, une fiction aussi longue, personnellement je ne sais pas si je tiendrais, mais... Vous êtes fantastiques, merci beaucoup, en plus les reviews me remontent régulièrement le moral quand ça va pas (ce qui arrive plus souvent que ce qui m'arrangerait, ces derniers temps...). Donc mille mercis.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

* * *

Ah… Sa tête lui faisait un peu moins mal… Et il avait moins chaud… Bon, il n'y voyait pas à trois mètres et il était courbaturé, mais… Il y avait du mieux.

Il se redressa en grimaçant, et retint de justesse un grondement sourd. Alice avait dit qu'il avait des côtes fêlées, non… ? D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? L'appartement semblait incroyablement silencieux, et comme les rideaux étaient tirés, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle heure il était. A coup sûr, s'il se levait il se péterait la gueule… Il allait taper dans la table, ou une connerie du genre… Mais il avait la dalle ! Il avait juste mangé un peu de soupe la veille, et ce n'était vraiment pas assez. En fait, s'il réfléchissait bien, ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé un repas complet… Pas étonnant que son estomac proteste !

Après une longue hésitation et quelques grognements de douleur, il parvint finalement à se hisser sur ses jambes. Un léger vertige le saisit, lui donnant l'impression que son corps penchait dangereusement sur le côté et que le sol se gondolait sous ses pieds. Il se rattrapa au dossier du canapé, attendit quelques secondes en grommelant à mi-voix des injures que lui seul comprenait. Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Il n'était pas chez lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire, de… Ah, merde, ce n'était pas son genre de se prendre la tête pour si peu…

Il plissa les yeux pour repérer les contours de la table. Ce serait con de récolter un bleu au tibia en plus de tout le reste. Il la contourna précautionneusement, et s'avança vers la cuisine. C'était assez vétuste sans pour autant être minable : il y avait un frigo blanc, un four, des plaques de cuisson, un micro-onde, un évier et des ustensiles de cuisine. Un plan de travail assez petit mais certainement suffisant pour une seule personne, et des placards en hauteur. Bon… Il cherchait à manger, ou pas ? Il pouvait aussi essayer de prendre une douche, mais il avait peur de finir par faire un malaise vagal. Il pouvait juste tenter de trouver un morceau de pain… Ouais, ce n'était pas trop malpoli… Ou si ?

Il farfouilla donc dans les placards, et jeta son dévolu sur deux tranches de brioches, à défaut d'avoir trouvé du pain. Ah, il fallait qu'il retrouve son t'shirt, aussi… Il n'allait pas se balader torse nu toute sa vie. Il mâchonna lentement la brioche, adossé au plan de travail. C'était terriblement silencieux… A part le ronronnement du frigo, il n'y avait pas un bruit. L'horloge digitale du micro-onde lui appris qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin, et il termina de boulotter son petit-déjeuner en réfléchissant activement. Que faire ? Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller réveiller Alice… Pas spécialement envie d'attendre sagement qu'elle se lève non plus. Il contourna le muret pour rejoindre le salon, évita tant bien que mal la table basse, et agrippa le rideau. Ses yeux n'étaient peut-être pas encore prêts pour un afflux de lumière trop conséquent… Il poussa à peine le bout de tissu, juste histoire de voir s'il y avait beaucoup de soleil, et abandonna bien vite l'idée de l'ouvrir en grand. Pas une bonne idée du tout. Bon… Eh bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre une douche, même s'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange…

Il fit un crochet par les toilettes, avant d'hésiter devant les deux dernières portes. Laquelle était la salle de bain, déjà ? Il colla son oreille contre le premier battant, mais aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers le panneau de bois. Même résultat pour l'autre. Bon… Agacé et un peu embêté, le rouquin hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Oh et puis merde, il n'était pas chez lui, il ne reverrait pas cette fille après s'être tiré d'ici, alors…

Il entrouvrit une porte au hasard, et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Mauvaise pioche. Forcément. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il devinait le contour d'un lit, et surtout le corps d'Alice sur ledit lit. Ouais, demi-tour immédiat.

-Arrête…

Il se figea tout net. Ah non, il ne fallait pas lui faire ce genre de chose. Ca lui rappelait trop Arthur et ses cauchemars incessants, et il n'avait ni envie de penser à Arthur, ni à la cause de ses cauchemars.

-Arrête… Arrête…

Le brusque bruissement de draps le fit presque sursauter, et il resserra sa prise sur la poignée de la porte. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ca aurait été son frère, il aurait juste été le réveiller, mais il ne connaissait rien de cette femme, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de la connaître. Il pouvait juste refermer cette putain de porte et aller se doucher. Il pouvait faire ça. Alors pourquoi était-il en train d'avancer, nom de Dieu ?!

Il s'arrêta lorsque ses tibias effleurèrent le sommier, et hésita. D'aussi près, malgré l'obscurité, il devinait le contour de son visage, et ses cheveux étalés autour d'elle. Elle semblait s'être emmêlée dans sa couverture, et son souffle s'accélérait de seconde en seconde. Ca ne devait pas être génial, comme cauchemar… Bon, les cauchemars n'étaient en même temps pas fait pour être agréables.

Il tendit la main, s'arrêta, serra le poing. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'y arrivait juste pas. Toucher une fille ne le gênait pas, d'habitude, loin de là. Mais elle, il n'y arrivait juste pas. Il fit demi-tour aussi brusquement qu'il était entré, et referma doucement la porte. Elle se réveillerait toute seule. Forcément. Il poussa l'autre porte et alluma la lumière de la salle de bain. Pas grande, elle non plus, mais il ne prit même pas le temps de détailler son entourage. Il avait besoin d'une douche. De toute urgence. Il hoqueta de surprise et de douleur mêlées lorsqu'il s'attela à défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Sa fièvre et sa migraine pouvait disparaitre en une nuit, pas ses contusions. Evidemment. Il était trop con. Les yeux fermés et les trais tirés, il s'évertua à ouvrir son jean sans faire de bruit, et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'enfin il atterrit à ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais mesuré à quel point ça pouvait être handicapant d'avoir les deux mains salement abimées.

La lumière un peu trop agressive du néon au-dessus du miroir lui brûlait la rétine. C'était assez petit, ici aussi, mais ce devait être suffisant pour une nana seule. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas trop de maquillage ou de bijoux en vue… Ca changeait. Le peu de salles de bain féminines qu'il avait visité jusqu'ici en débordaient. La douche était sur sa gauche, en face d'un lavabo, lui-même surmonté d'une armoire à pharmacie dont les portes étaient couvertes par un miroir. Ce n'était pas très personnel. Rien ne trainait. A peine une brosse à dent et un tube de dentifrice dans un gobelet noir.

Il fit chuter son boxer avec un peu moins de difficulté que son jean, et se mordit férocement la lèvre au moment d'ouvrir la porte vitrée de la douche. Décidemment, plier les doigts s'avérait beaucoup plus douloureux que prévu. Il se glissa dans la cabine, alluma l'eau, et ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche… Enfin, ça ne faisait que deux jours, mais bon. Il baissa les yeux sur les bandages désormais imbibés d'eau de ses doigts. Alice avait dit que c'était fêlé, non ? Ca mettait combien de temps à guérir, ça ? Il n'allait pas supporter de douiller à chaque mouvement pendant trop longtemps…

Il attrapa au hasard une bouteille à moitié pleine qui s'avéra être du shampooing, et grimaça. Lavande, sérieusement ? Enfin il n'avait pas mieux… Et il ne pouvait pas rester avec des cheveux aussi gras plus longtemps. A contrecœur, et ravalant sa fierté, il versa une dose généreuse de shampooing sur la paume de sa main. Il éteignit la douche, histoire de ne pas exploser la facture d'eau, et commença à laver ses cheveux. Le savon piquait légèrement les plaies de ses phalanges, mais ça restait supportable. Par contre, la douleur de ses doigts fêlés… Il dû y aller tout doucement, mèche après mèche, avant de s'attaquer à son corps avec du gel douche. Il évita d'appuyer sur ses bleus, et ralluma l'eau dès qu'il eut finis sa besogne. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça faisait du bien d'être propre. Et l'eau chaude, c'était agréable. Tellement qu'il eut du mal à s'extirper de la douche. Mais il n'était pas mal élevé au point de faire exploser la facture de sa généreuse hébergeuse.

Il attrapa une longue serviette, et se sécha grossièrement. Il n'avait que ses fringues sales à remettre, ce qui l'embêtait un peu, mais il n'avait pas franchement le choix. Ce fut à nouveau un combat acharné pour enfiler son pantalon, et il essaya de ranger un minimum la pièce. Est-ce qu'Alice serait levée ? Si ça se trouvait, il l'avait réveillée… En même temps, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, étant donné qu'elle était en plein cauchemar un peu plus tôt. Hésitant, il finit par se résigner à sortir. Il n'allait pas passer sa vie enfermé ici ! Il jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre d'Alice : elle était grande ouverte. Bon… Elle devait être levée du coup… Il entendit un bruit de vaisselle en provenance de la cuisine, lui confirmant que la jeune femme avait terminé sa nuit. Il avait une peu honte de s'être servi de sa salle de bain sans lui avoir demandé. Etrange, d'habitude il s'en foutait d'utiliser les douches des filles chez qui il couchait. Mais il n'avait pas couché avec Alice. Elle l'avait juste hébergé, et avait pansé ses plaies, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait un peu honte.

-Hum… Salut.

Alice sursauta légèrement, occupée à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire, et tourna la tête vers lui. Seigneur, elle avait une tête atroce… Non seulement elle était pâle comme un fantôme, mais ses yeux semblaient encore plus rougis et bouffis que la veille. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés à cause de sa nuit, mais c'était un détail qu'Allistor trouvait assez mignon. Sa lèvre inférieure était assez enflée, et définitivement coupée. Et… Ca semblait être un début de cocard, sur son œil droit. Maintenant qu'il regardait d'aussi près, elle était plus belle que ce qu'il avait cru. Bon, elle semblait sérieusement mal en point, mais toujours jolie. Sans excès, sans prétention.

-Bonjour. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Son sourire était incroyablement forcé, et il aurait juré qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il se sentait encore plus mal maintenant.

-Ouais, merci. Je… Vous ai emprunté votre salle de bain.

-Vous avez bien fait. Petit-déjeuner ? Vous voulez du café, du thé ?

-Café, s'il vous plait.

Elle lui désigna un haut tabouret de l'autre côté du plan de travail, et s'attela à mettre en marche la machine à café. Elle était très fine. Maintenant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, et qu'il avait les idées assez claires, il s'en rendait compte. Elle était assez petite, aussi, mais moins que ce qu'il avait cru la veille. La taille d'Arthur, pas moins. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, permettant au rouquin de remarquer l'étroitesse de ses hanches et la finesse de sa taille.

-Vous… Vous vivez seule ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Et il aurait dû s'abstenir, vraiment. Alice se figea, la main tendue vers un tiroir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à fermer sa gueule…

-Oui. Désolé, ce n'est pas très grand…

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser pour ça.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes mais refusant d'en laisser une seule s'échapper. Un sourire un peu plus sincère étirait ses lèvres, mais elle s'empressa de détourner le regard.

-Comment vont vos yeux ?

-Mieux. La lumière de la salle de bain était pas agréable, mais ça brûle moins.

-Tant mieux. Je referais vos bandages après, et il va falloir vous remettre de la pommade.

-Vous devriez en mettre aussi. De la pommade, je veux dire. Vous avez une sacrée marque à l'œil.

Il devina qu'elle avait porté deux doigts à sa paupière droite, mais il n'insista pas. Si ça se trouvait, elle s'était pris un coup quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Vu l'état de ses mains, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit battu avec quelqu'un.

-Ca se voit beaucoup… ?

Le murmure était presque trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, et il douta d'ailleurs avoir bien compris. Il fronça les sourcils, observant toujours ce dos si fragile.

-Un peu, je suppose. Enfin, avec un peu de maquillage, ça se verra plus, je… Je pense.

La bouilloire s'éteignit, et Alice lui tendit une tasse fumante. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir : une larme avait glissé sur sa joue, et vu la façon dont son menton tremblotait, elle ne devait pas être loin d'éclater en sanglots. Ah, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui fasse ce coup-là…

-Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle en essuyant farouchement ses yeux.

-Vous excusez pas…

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa bouilloire, et se servit une tasse de thé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Il se sentait de trop… Mal à l'aise comme rarement il l'avait été. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration, et lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, elle avait réussi à maitriser ses larmes. Elle posa de la confiture, du pain et de la brioche devant lui, et s'assit sur un tabouret, lui faisant face.

-Vous avez réussi à dormir sans trop de problème ? Le canapé n'est pas très confortable, je suis désolée…

Il sourit un peu, et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Meilleur que le café du foyer…

-Arrêtez de vous excusez. Et oui, j'ai bien dormi. Mieux que si j'avais dormi dehors.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et commença à grignoter. Il avait faim… Elle poussa vers lui la baguette de pain avec un pot de confiture.

-Mangez, vous devez reprendre des forces. Et vous n'avez presque rien avalé hier.

-Merci.

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. L'ambiance était assez étrange, Alice avait allumé la radio pour briser le silence, et Allistor ne trouvait rien à dire. Il aurait dû la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il n'y arrivait juste pas. Les mots ne voulaient pas quitter sa bouche. En fait, il avait peur. Peur d'encore dire un truc de travers et de la faire pleurer. Il était un peu curieux, aussi. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état, ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… Il trouverait bien un moment pour lui demander. Il allait falloir qu'il songe à partir, aussi. Il ne savait pas où il irait, ce qu'il ferait, mais il ne voulait pas la déranger trop longtemps. Elle avait sûrement une vie, des amies, un travail, peut-être un copain, et elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'une épave comme lui s'incruste dans son apparte.

-Hum… Je vais me doucher, donc… Faites comme chez vous.

Il hocha maladroitement la tête et la regarda disparaitre dans le couloir. Elle irait peut-être mieux après une bonne douche… Il regarda le comptoir devant lui et se coupa un autre morceau de pain. Il avait rarement eu aussi faim. Enfin plus depuis longtemps, en tout cas. Il fallait encore qu'il décide ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. D'une certaine façon, sa connerie avait suffisamment duré. Autant retourner au foyer, affronter les conséquences de sa fugue. Il allait se faire défoncer… Et il fallait qu'il trouve ce qu'il dirait à Arthur. Il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement. Il était adulte, merde ! Mais il n'était juste pas doué pour ça… Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que son frère ait un petit-ami. Mais est-ce qu'il était bien placé pour lui faire la morale ? Lui, il couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait…

Il soupira longuement, et mordit dans sa tartine. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à toute cette merde.

.

-Je vais le buter.

-Gilbert…

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer !

Francis soupira, adossé au mur du couloir. Il comprenait que Gilbert soit en colère. Il l'était aussi. Mais il savait se tenir. Et ce n'était pas à eux d'engueuler qui que ce soit, de toute façon.

-Arthur est au courant ? grommela Gilbert, assis par terre.

-Non, pas encore. Il est chez son petit-ami.

-Bah putain, je l'ai jamais vu autant sortir, lui…

-Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Et il n'a pas besoin qu'on soit constamment sur son dos.

-Arrête, tu es toujours à lui demander ce qu'ils ont fait, avec son copain !

-Rien à voir…

Gilbert fit la moue, et tourna la tête vers la porte du bureau de Kate. Il s'en foutait, qu'Arthur ait un copain. C'était bien pour lui. Tant que le copain en question n'était pas un connard, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas totalement serein. Il voyait bien que Francis non plus, d'ailleurs. Il suffisait d'écouter les innombrables questions qu'il posait au petit Anglais à chaque fois qu'il rentrait. Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment leur en vouloir ? Ils n'avaient qu'une vague idée de ce qu'avait pu être la vie d'Arthur avant d'arriver au foyer, mais ils l'avaient suffisamment côtoyé au quotidien pour savoir qu'il avait beaucoup de mal avec les contacts physiques. Alors un copain…

-Je vais le tuer… Ce sombre con…

-Gilbert, arrête. Ce n'est pas le moment. Ca va être suffisamment le bordel quand Arthur va rentrer.

-N'espère même pas que je vais fermer ma gueule.

Francis leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut pas le temps de réprimander l'albinos. La porte du bureau de Kate s'ouvrit, et Allistor en sortit, les mâchoires serrées. Le Français était toujours choqué par l'état dans lequel il était : l'arcade sourcilière éclatée, le nez violacé, les mains éraflées… La droite avait d'ailleurs deux doigts bandés ensemble. Il était revenu, c'était le principal.

-Comment tu…

-Espèce de sombre connard !

Gilbert s'était relevé avec une vivacité impressionnante et s'était rué sur le rouquin. Ce dernier ne fit rien. Il ne bougea pas, attendant juste, et grogna à peine lorsque sa tête percuta le mur. L'albinos l'avait saisi au collet et le fusillait du regard. Jamais Francis ne l'avait vu aussi en colère.

-Tu n'es qu'un con ! Un gros con !

Allistor ne moufta pas. Il soutint le regard de Gilbert sans ciller, sans se défendre. C'était tellement inhabituel, tellement inattendu, que même le Prussien sembla déstabilisé.

-Putain, t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

A peine un claquement de langue agacé. Il n'essayait pas de se défaire de l'emprise de l'albinos. Francis lança un regard inquiet à Gilbert. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

-T'étais où… ? murmura Gilbert.

-Peu importe.

La colère du Prussien refit surface et il plaqua plus fermement Allistor contre le mur.

-Espère même pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Où t'étais, bordel ?!

-En ville.

-Où, en ville ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-Réponds, putain !

Une légère grimace déforma enfin les lèvres de l'Ecossais, mais aucune trace de réelle colère. Encore moins d'agressivité.

-Arthur est là ?

-On s'en fout de ça ! T'étais où ?!

Ignorant royalement l'albinos, le rouquin tourna la tête vers Francis. Il avait l'air changé. Totalement changé. C'était perturbant.

-Arthur est là ? répéta-t-il calmement.

-Non, il reviendra dans une petite heure, je pense.

-Il est chez son… Son…

-Son petit-ami, acquiesça le Français.

-M'ignore pas !

Gilbert serra plus fort le col d'Allistor, se retenant visiblement de le frapper. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment cet abruti pouvait disparaitre une semaine toute entière, revenir avec des contusions pas possibles, et refuser de s'expliquer ? Alors que lui, il s'était fait engueulé quand il avait disparu quelques jours… Il ne savait même pas s'il était jaloux, déçu… Il ne comprenait juste pas. Et ça lui faisait peur, mal, de ne pas comprendre. Alors il s'énervait.

-Je ne t'ignore pas… soupira Allistor.

-Alors répons-moi ! Réponds-moi, bordel !

-Pas ici. Je te raconterais, si tu veux, mais là je dois voir Pierce.

-Pierce ? Pourquoi ?

-Ouvre bien grand les yeux, tu vas comprendre tout seul.

Gilbert le lâcha doucement. Sa colère n'était pas retombée, loin de là, il aurait même adoré lui coller son poing dans la gueule. Il le ferait peut-être après, d'ailleurs. Il recula, et détourna le regard. Il en tremblait. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour contrôler ses sentiments.

-Arthur t'en veux… lâcha-t-il tout de même.

-Je me doute.

Excédé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Gilbert ne comprenait pas. Il aurait préféré que le rouquin s'énerve, qu'il lui gueule dessus. Mais le voir placide comme ça, ça le foutait en rogne. Il tourna les talons et quitta le couloir sans trop savoir où il irait. Sa chambre, c'était une bonne idée. Antonio n'était pas là, et Francis allait sûrement rester en bas un petit moment. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui parle, dans l'immédiat. Il grimpa les escaliers au pas de course, et bouillonnant de colère, il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il voulait frapper quelque chose, hurler. La fatigue de la semaine mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Il avait mal dormi, craignant qu'Allistor ne se soit mis dans une situation impossible et qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Ou mort. Ou à l'hôpital. Mais non, il était revenu, un peu amoché, certes, mais vivant et entier.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était soulagé, un peu. Mais tellement furieux, tellement… Bordel, il avait cru qu'il ne le reverrait pas, et ce con osait se pointer comme si de rien n'était, sans donner d'explications…

-T'es trop con, _Scotty_ …

.

Allistor hésita un instant devant la porte. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler éternellement, et il s'en foutait de raconter ce qu'il avait foutu pendant une semaine, même s'il avait un peu honte. Mais il n'aimait juste pas voir Gibert aussi furieux. Ca avait trop souvent été l'inverse, lui en colère et l'albinos fautif, il n'avait pas l'habitude que les rôles soient inversés. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Pour autant, il le méritait. Kate ne l'avait pas trop sévèrement engueulé, comme il s'y était attendu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire, de toute façon ? Il était majeur. Elle n'allait pas le priver de sortie.

Il frappa doucement, avec sa main gauche. Pierce avait refait le strapping de ses doigts, et elle serrait plus qu'Alice. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et il fronça les sourcils. Cet idiot lui demandait des explications, et lui foutait un vent quand il venait en donner ? Il voulait bien être patient, mais il y avait des limites…

Il ouvrit la porte sans y avoir été invité, et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Il n'était parti qu'une semaine, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours autant de coussins sur le lit d'Antonio, la partie de Francis était rangé dans la mesure du possible, et rien ne dépassait de celle de Gilbert. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, roulé en boule, lui tournant le dos. Il dormait sûrement. Il l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt, il avait de sacrés cernes. Pas qu'il ait une meilleure tête, ceci étant dit. Il s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit sur le lit, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Ca faisait un peu trop d'indécisions en une journée…

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, connard…

Ah bah non, il ne dormait pas. Il gardait cependant les yeux fermés, et d'une certaine façon Allistor préférait ça. C'était plus simple s'il ne le fusillait pas du regard.

-Pour ne pas être revenu hier, j'ai une excuse.

-Et pour être partit ?

-Je pense pas en avoir.

-Sal con.

-Je sais.

Il leva la tête vers le plafond, essaya d'organiser ses pensées, de trouver les mots justes. Au fond, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de s'expliquer. Il n'avait rien dit à Francis, et il ne comptait pas lui dire. Toute cette merde, c'était en partie de sa faute, et il ne lui devait pas d'explication. Gilbert, c'était différent, pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sûr de saisir. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus proche de lui que de qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Ca m'a fait péter les plombs qu'Arthur sorte avec quelqu'un.

-J'ai cru voir. C'est con.

-C'est pas la question.

-Si, c'est la question. C'est totalement con que tu t'énerve pour un truc comme ça.

Allistor se mordit férocement la lèvre pour ne rien rétorquer. Gilbert ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait. Lui, il n'avait pas vu son petit frère dépérir de jour en jour dans une maison en ruine. Il n'avait pas failli l'étrangler. Il n'avait pas vu son père l'enculer contre une putain de table de cuisine. Comment était-il censé accepter qu'il sorte avec un autre mec ? Avec qui que ce soit, en fait ? Il s'était promis de rester calme, mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas être possible. Et il n'avait toujours aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il dirait à Arthur. Quelque part au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le conseiller, ou de le rassurer sur sa sexualité. Pas pour lui. Il pouvait au mieux tolérer qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un, et encore, il ne fallait pas trop lui en parler.

-T'étais où ?

-Dans la rue. Je me suis bourré la gueule toute la semaine, et j'ai sauté quelques nanas.

-T'as dit que t'avais une excuse pour ne pas être revenu hier…

-J'étais…

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Parler d'Alice le gênait. Il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, même s'il avait été foutrement incapable de lui poser la moindre question. Aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans son apparte, et aucune putain d'idée de pourquoi elle avait un cocard.

-Chez une fille.

-C'est ça ton excuse ? gronda Gilbert.

-Une infirmière, qui m'a ramené chez elle parce que j'étais trop amoché et défoncé pour bouger. Hier j'avais trop de fièvre pour bouger, et j'ai passé presque toute la journée sur son canapé.

L'albinos ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, avant qu'Allistor n'entende un bruissement de draps, et le dos du jeune homme vint se presser contre sa cuisse.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Alice.

-Jolie ?

-Assez.

-Dommage que t'es été trop abimé pour te la faire…

-Je me la serais pas tapée.

-Pourquoi ?

Ah ça… Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait trop aidé pour qu'il la baise une fois avant de se barrer comme un voleur. D'une certaine façon, c'était la seule fille avec qui il avait ce genre de relation. Pour peu qu'ils aient une relation. Les autres, il les draguait, ils allaient chez elle, il les sautait, et il se tirait. Là, il avait passé plus d'un jour et demi sur son canapé, elle l'avait soigné, ils avaient pris un petit-déjeuner ensemble, et elle avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas trop lui poser de question. Il ne doutait pas que certaines des filles avec qui il avait couché soient gentilles, mais Alice était hors catégorie.

-Je sais pas.

-En tout cas c'est sympa de sa part de s'être occupé de toi.

-Ouais, plutôt.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais la tension semblait doucement disparaitre. Gilbert n'avait plus vraiment l'air en colère. Juste fatigué.

-J'ai cru que tu reviendrais pas, admit-il à mi-voix.

-Je pensais pas revenir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Alice, je pense.

-Eh beh… Elle t'a fait bonne impression, la demoiselle.

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait juste pas d'autres explications. Deux jours plus tôt, il aurait tout donné pour se barrer loin, et après une journée au contact de cette femme, il trouvait le courage de revenir et d'affronter toute la merde qu'il avait créé.

-Tu comptes dire quoi à Arthur ?

-Rien à dire.

-Fais pas le con, il a passé une semaine à croire que t'étais allé t'attirer des emmerdes partout. Il a engueulé Franny, aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'avoir dit qu'il sortait avec un mec.

-J'aurais finis par le savoir.

-Ouais, mais pas tout de suite.

Allistor soupira et laissa sa main à peu près valide se perdre dans les mèches blanches de Gilbert.

-Je sais pas ce que je lui dirais. Alors me fait pas chier avec ça. J'improviserais.

-Hum… Je demande à voir.

La voix de l'albinos devenait plus basse de seconde en seconde, et Allistor ne dit plus rien pour le laisser s'endormir. Il le méritait. Il se rappelait bien des nuits horribles qu'il avait lui-même passé quand Gilbert avait disparu.

-Faudra que tu la remercie…

-Qui ?

-Alice.

-Je sais.

-Correctement. Franny est meilleur que moi pour ça, mais… Ca peut pas lui faire de mal que tu la remercie.

-Laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai à faire, et dors, espèce d'idiot.

-L'idiot ici, c'est pas moi…

Malgré tout, il se cala mieux contre Allistor, comme il en avait l'habitude, et sa respiration ralentit bientôt jusqu'à être parfaitement régulière. Le rouquin le regarda dormir, tout en réfléchissant. Gilbert avait raison, il fallait qu'il remercie Alice. Et Dieu savait qu'il était nul pour ce genre de chose…


	35. Chapter 35

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Chocomy : Alors déjà, encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews ! Alors... Honnêtement, c'était prévu depuis loooooongtemps qu'Allistor allait se barrer du foyer à un moment ou à un autre, mais j'avoue que de un, Alice est un personnage qui est apparu très très très tardivement dans mon plan (littéralement pendant que j'écrivais le premier chapitre où on la voit) et de deux, même avant d'intégrer Alice, je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de s'il retournerait ou non au foyer. Donc voilà, ça s'est fait sur le fil, comme beaucoup de truc en fait... Pour Allistor et Alice, je ne dis rien, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres~ Et de même pour Allistor et Alfred, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me sidère toujours autant que les gens continuent de lire une fiction aussi longue... Vous êtes géniaux !_**

 ** _Scarlet-Carnival : Booooooon... MERCI PUTAIN ! J'avais passé une journée de merde, j'ai lu ton review, d'un coup j'allais terriblement mieux ! Wahou ! Je sais même pas par quoi commencer... Heu... Déjà, rassure-toi, mon papa est une personne très gentille, mes deux petits frères ne se sont jamais fait violer, et ma maman est toujours vivante, donc non, je ne pioche pas toute cette histoire dans ma vie personnelle, fort heureusement, et je n'ai personne autour de moi qui ait vécu ce genre de trucs. Après pour certaines sensations (genre maladie, douleur, ce genre de merde) là oui, quand ça m'arrive je fais super gaffe à ce que je ressent pour pouvoir le réutiliser dans mes écrits (je suis normaaaaaaaale !). Je suis super contente que tu trouves ça réaliste, et pour ce qui est du viol, j'ai pour le coup une assez bonne idée de ce que c'est, donc c'est clair que dans une fiction aussi importante et sérieuse que celle-ci je ne vais pas m'amuser à jouer à ça (ça m'arrive d'écrire du PWP hein, et encore je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir déjà tourné le viol en un truc de plaisant... Ou si c'était le cas c'était une maladresse de ma part). En ce qui concerne les fautes, je m'en excuse platement, des fois j'ai pas le courage de me relire, et même à la relecture il y a des choses que je ne corrige pas, et qui sont clairement évitable, je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour répondre à ta question, je publie en général le dimanche soir, et si ce n'est pas ce jour là c'est le samedi. En tout cas... Ouais, merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments, je traverse une phase difficile en ce moment et tu m'as redonné le sourire, un truc de dingue, merci mille fois !_**

* * *

 _-Ca a désenflé._

 _-Parce que c'était enflé ?_

 _Alice sembla retenir un rire. Elle avait meilleure mine depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain, et Allistor devinait qu'elle avait tenté de camouflé son cocard avec du maquillage. Ca avait certes atténué la coloration violacée de son épiderme, mais ne l'avait pas fait disparaitre pour autant._

 _-Un peu, oui. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux._

 _Elle continua de tâter doucement son nez, comme si elle craignait d'avoir mal évalué la situation et que ce ne soit fêlé. Mais il ne ressentait aucune réelle douleur, juste une gêne. Il devait avoir un sacré bleu._

 _-Il faut juste que vous fassiez attention à vos doigts, et à vos côtes._

 _Il hocha la tête et la regarder se lever pour aller jeter les emballages de compresses à la poubelle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse qui laissait échapper quelques mèches, et avait troqué son pyjama contre un jean foncé et un t'shirt à manches longues noir. La pâleur excessive de sa peau n'en était que plus flagrante._

 _-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_

 _-Non, merci. Hum, vous auriez mon t'shirt et ma veste ?_

 _-Je les ai mis à laver, ça devrait être sec maintenant. Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je… Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, et il faut que je rentre chez moi._

 _C'était faux, désespérément faux. Il n'avait pas de chez lui, encore moins l'obligation de retourner au foyer, mais il ne savait juste pas comment annoncer à cette femme qu'il devait se tirer après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Pourtant, Alice ne sembla pas se vexer, et lui adressa un sourire depuis la cuisine._

 _-Bien sûr, pas de soucis. Je vais vous chercher ça._

 _Elle disparut dans le couloir, laissant Allistor seul. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était aussi incroyablement gêné, bien sûr, mais c'était comme si toute sa colère et sa frustration s'étaient envolés. Il n'avait plus spécialement envie de fuir, de cogner sur tout et n'importe quoi, de ne jamais rentrer… Il se sentait plus adulte. Plus calme. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Mais d'une certaine façon, ça l'effrayait. Il était habitué aux sentiments violents, pas à cette sérénité nouvelle. C'était d'autant plus flippant qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait comme ça._

 _-Tenez._

 _Alice était revenu avec ses fringues. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui attirait Allistor. Pas au sens physique du terme, bien sûr, et ça aussi c'était étrange : il n'avait pas spécialement envie de coucher avec elle, alors qu'elle était quand même plutôt jolie. Il n'avait même pas envisagé que les choses pourraient évoluer dans ce sens. Mais il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement bon en elle, et pourtant de terriblement fragile. C'était quand il se retrouvait en présence de ce genre de personne qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait démesurément peur de la salir, de la briser, mais d'un autre côté, il ressentait le besoin de profiter de cette générosité. Qu'elle le tire vers le haut._

 _-Vous allez bien ?_

 _-Oui, désolé, j'étais… Perdu dans mes pensées._

 _Il se leva doucement du canapé, sentant son ventre protester virulemment, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. C'était supportable, tout bien réfléchi. Il enfila son t'shirt propre, contrairement à son pantalon, et hésita un instant avant de mettre sa veste. C'était vraiment rustre de partir comme ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? La situation était gênante de toute manière. Il n'avait rien à lui dire à part merci, et encore, c'était tout juste si ce simple mot parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Et ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle l'avait ramené ici uniquement parce que son métier l'obligeait à s'occuper des personnes blessées. Il ne voulait définitivement pas s'imposer plus que nécessaire._

 _-Hum… Merci, pour tout ça._

 _-Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était normal, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Essayez juste de rentrer en un seul morceau, et faites bien attention à ne pas trop utiliser vos doigts._

 _Il acquiesça tout en enfilant sa lourde veste en cuir. Cet apparte lui était presque devenu familier. Il avait passé un petit moment à en observer chaque détail, des différentes couvertures de livres aux failles dans le plafond. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui manquerait. Il n'y était resté qu'un jour et quelque. Gêné, il fit quelques pas vers la porte, et Alice l'y accompagna. Elle semblait tellement fragile à côté de lui, s'en était presque effrayant._

 _-Bon eh bien… Ravie de vous avoir rencontré ?_

 _-Ouais, et désolé pour le dérangement._

 _-Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé, je vous assure._

 _Il fit quelques pas sur le palier, frissonnant alors que l'air frais commençait sournoisement à l'attaquer, et il se tourna vers elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Juste « salut », ou peut-être qu'il devait encore la remercier, ou s'excuser, ou…_

 _-N'hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin… souffla-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir dehors, même si mon canapé n'est pas très confortable._

 _-Je m'en souviendrais._

 _Elle était complètement malade… On ne proposait pas à un inconnu de revenir dormir chez soit… Mais en même temps, l'invitation lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ca faisait toujours un point de chute au cas où il péterait un câble. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rendre minable à chaque fois. Et Alice avait un effet tout à fait surprenant sur lui, qu'il n'était pas sûr de détester. Un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres, et il lui adressa un vague hochement de tête._

 _-A la prochaine, alors._

 _-Rentrez bien._

 _Il s'avança vers les escaliers et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Un profond sentiment d'incompréhension s'installa en lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il comptait faire au sujet de cette fille…_

 _._

C'était vrai, il n'en avait aucune idée, et pourtant il était là, devant son immeuble, avec un putain de bouquet de fleur à la main. Des fleurs. Des putains de fleurs. Il avait été acheter des fleurs, lui, Allistor Kirkland. C'était tellement risible qu'il n'en avait même pas parlé à Gilbert de peur que ce dernier ne se foute de sa gueule. Mais il n'avait juste pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de la remercier, et définitivement, il fallait qu'il la remercie. Ca n'aurait pas été correct de ne pas le faire. Mais bon Dieu, depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ce qui était correct ou non ?! Et il devait se l'avouer, il avait aussi un peu envie de la revoir. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, il s'était repassé leur courte cohabitation en boucle, et il avait conclu qu'il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Et ça ne faisait pas de mal, de sortir un peu du foyer. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il n'arrivait pas à rester dans la même pièce qu'Arthur plus de cinq minutes. Il avait essayé pourtant, mais ses bonnes résolutions avaient fondu comme neige au soleil sans qu'il ne trouve de raison à cela. C'était juste comme ça. Il éprouvait un profond malaise et une incroyable colère quand ils étaient ensemble. Pourtant, il avait essayé de se faire à l'idée qu'Arthur avait un copain. Que ce n'était pas grave. Que ça ne changeait rien. Que c'était une bonne chose, même. Mais il n'y arrivait juste pas. Pourtant, ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était revenu au foyer. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des semaines. Il avait bien perçu le regard meurtrier de Francis à chaque fois qu'il jetait une œillade furieuse à son frère, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'énervait.

Résolu, mais en même temps incroyablement vide, il poussa la porte du vieil immeuble qu'il avait quitté quelques jours plus tôt. Bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas d'interphone, mais bon, ça l'arrangeait. Le hall était un peu miteux, ou tout du moins sale et la plupart des peintures s'effritaient. Quelques boîtes aux lettres étaient de travers ou cabossées, ayant sûrement subis des coups violents. Ca ne devait pas être très cher, niveau loyer… Il grimpa les escaliers, comptant soigneusement les étages jusqu'au quatrième. Alice avait sérieusement réussi à le trainer seule jusqu'ici alors qu'il était à moitié dans les vapes ?

Le palier comptait deux portes d'un marron délavé et légèrement écaillées. Devant l'une d'elle se trouvait un paillasson d'une horrible couleur orange criard et à motif de… Poule ? D'où il était, ça semblait être des poules. Le bon goût avait dû se faire la mal… Il se dirigea vers l'autre porte, sentant la gêne et la honte monter en lui. Un putain de bouquet de fleur. La prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'il trouve autre chose, là il était ridicule. Et puis si ça se trouvait, elle était allergique au pollen, ou elle n'aimait tout simplement pas les fleurs, mais est-ce que ça existait, les personnes qui n'aiment pas les fleurs ? Certainement, il y avait des gens qui détestaient à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, mais… Raah, il fallait qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête pour rien !

Sa main se leva sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler et son doigt appuya sur la sonnette. Il entendit le bruit strident de l'autre côté de la porte. Pour un peu, elle ne serait pas là. Elle avait dit qu'elle était infirmière, non ? Si ça se trouvait, elle travaillait. Ca l'arrangerait, d'une certaine façon. Il n'aurait pas à se ridiculiser devant elle. Et puis il lui dirait quoi ? Merci, et puis s'était tout. Il n'était pas très bon pour lancer des discussions, et pas spécialement doué pour parler aux gens tout court. Elle allait le trouver aimable comme une porte de prison, et ça se lirait sur sa tête qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il vienne. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui importait autant, déjà ?! C'était comme avec Gilbert, il avait des réactions disproportionnées qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des sentiments disproportionnés, aussi.

-Oui ?

Merde… Forcément, la porte s'était ouverte. Bon Dieu de merde, dernière fois qu'il allait présenter des remerciements à qui que ce soit !

-Oh, Allistor.

-Hum… Salut… Désolé de passer à l'improviste.

-Pas de soucis, je vous en prie, entrez !

Elle avait une sale tête. Son cocard n'avait pas vraiment changé, ni plus étendu ni sur le point de disparaitre, et sa lèvre inférieure était toujours gonflée par une plaie. C'était ses yeux qui en disaient longs. Beaucoup plus rougis et bouffis que trois jours plus tôt, et soulignés de cernes profondes. Ses pupilles étaient injectés de sang, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine. Ou qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Il tombait peut-être encore plus mal que ce qu'il avait cru. Il fit un pas hésitant pour entrer, et maladroitement, lui tendit le bouquet. Il avait pris des roses, histoire de ne pas se tromper. Ca plaisait toujours des roses, non ?

-Pour vous remercier, expliqua-t-il face à son regard interrogatif.

-Oh…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il crut pendant une fraction de secondes qu'elle allait pleurer. Ses iris brillaient trop pour que ce soit normal, il avait encore fait un truc de travers, il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation…

-Merci beaucoup, vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Un sourire fendit ses lèvres, et Allistor n'était pas trop sûr de savoir quel sentiment animait ainsi ses yeux. Du soulagement, presque. C'était insensé.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Elle prit doucement le bouquet, et s'avança vers la cuisine.

-Elles sont magnifiques.

Il haussa les épaules. C'était des fleurs. Bon, il avait certes fait gaffe à ce qu'elles ne soient pas abimées, mais ça restait des fleurs… Il la regarda sortir un vase de sous l'évier, et resta planté au milieu du salon le temps qu'elle le remplisse d'eau et qu'elle mette les roses dedans.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

-Thé, café, jus d'orange ? Je crois que je n'aurais pas grand-chose d'autre.

-Café, c'est bien.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, ce sourire incroyablement gentil et doux, et mit en route la machine à café tout en mettant à chauffer sa bouilloire, certainement pour se faire un thé.

-Je ne savais pas trop si vous reviendriez, confia-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas trop non plus.

-Mais vous êtes là.

Elle lui désigna d'un signe de tête un tabouret, le même que celui sur lequel il était quand ils avaient petit-déjeuner, et il s'installa avec l'étrange impression de connaitre cet endroit comme s'il y était venu des centaines de fois. Comme s'il avait déjà trouvé une certaine routine ici.

-Je voulais vous remercier vraiment, je crois.

-C'est gentil de votre part.

-C'est presque rien.

Elle sortit deux tasses d'un placard en hauteur, et les posa sur le comptoir. Ouais, elle avait vraiment une mine horrible. Il voulait lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état, mais ça ne le regardait pas, et au fond, il avait peur d'être maladroit, trop brusque, et de la faire encore pleurer. C'était suffisamment gênant comme situation, il ne voulait pas revivre la scène du petit-déjeuner. Même si ça n'avait été qu'une larme, c'était une de trop.

-Vous avez meilleure mine, commença-t-elle en s'installa sur son propre tabouret, alors que les deux machines en marche derrière elle commençaient à faire du bruit. Comment vont vos doigts ?

-Mieux, répondit-il en brandissant le bandage que Pierce lui avait refait le matin même. Je fais juste gaffe à pas me cogner ou ce genre de merde.

Ah, et il fallait qu'il apprenne à réguler son langage quand il parlait à des femmes… Mais elle ne sembla pas s'offusquer de sa grossièreté, et se leva simplement pour éteindre la bouilloire et la machine à café et les servir.

-C'est assez difficile, surtout que c'est votre main droite. Mais normalement, ça ne devrait pas être très long. Trois semaines maximums, mais il faudra quand même y aller en douceur au début, au cas où ça serait encore fragile.

Il hocha la tête et la remercia lorsqu'elle tendit la tasse fumante devant lui.

-Et vos côtes ? Toujours douloureuses ?

-Un peu, surtout le matin et le soir. En journée je n'y pense pas trop.

-Le problème avec ce genre de blessure, c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire. Un bandage est totalement inutile, alors à part rester tranquille…

Elle se rassit calmement et lui tendit un pot de sucre, qu'il déclina poliment.

-Vos yeux ne vous brûlent plus ?

-Non, ça va. J'ai un ami qui a les yeux assez sensibles, et comme on est souvent ensemble, j'ai pas souvent de lumière vive en pleine gueule.

Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait… ? Ca n'avait aucun putain de sens, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, n'avait même pas envie de le savoir… Il était trop con. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand il parlait avec des gens. Il avait tellement peu l'habitude qu'il disait de la merde.

-Tant mieux, c'est assez désagréable d'avoir les yeux qui piquent. Votre ami à les yeux clairs, j'imagine ?

-Il est albinos.

Elle grimaça et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle semblait plus vivante maintenant que lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte.

-C'est le pire, je pense. Et la vision ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge.

-Ca commence déjà à devenir un problème, grommela-t-il.

-C'est le risque, acquiesça-t-elle.

Un léger silence s'installa, mais étrangement, Allistor ne le trouva pas gênant. Il but une gorgée de son café tout en observant la jeune femme, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées, de trouver comment poser ses questions, dans quel ordre les poser…

-Hum… Vous avez une sale tête.

… On faisait plus subtile. Trop con, putain.

-Ah, oui, je sais… Désolé…

-Vous vous excusez sérieusement pour ça ?

-Réflexe, pardon… Heu, non…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il la regarda rougir. C'était assez drôle, comme situation. Elle se racla la gorge, et but un peu de thé.

-Je dors mal en ce moment, confia-t-elle.

Il hésita à peine une seconde. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à fermer sa gueule.

-J'ai cru voir.

Elle pencha la tête, surprise, et le dévisagea. Putain, bien sûr qu'elle le dévisageait !

-Quand… Je cherchais la salle de bain. Je me suis planté de porte, et… Enfin, vous aviez pas l'air de bien dormir.

-Oh…

Bien joué, Allistor… On faisait difficilement mieux pour se faire passer pour un grand con. Mais bon, quitte à paraitre stupide et lourd au possible, autant y aller à fond.

-Vous avez pris de sacrés coups, non ?

Elle se figea si brusquement qu'il crut qu'elle allait en lâcher sa tasse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sensiblement, et Allistor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils étaient bleus. A côté, Francis faisait pâle figure.

-Ca… Ca se voit… ?

-Votre cocard et votre lèvre fendue, un peu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard fuyant. Et voilà, il avait encore merdé.

-C'est… En fait, juste… Un ou deux, mais…

Et il se sentait mal maintenant. Enfin ça ne devait rien être comparé à elle, mais… Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à simplement se lever et partir, ou s'excuser. Il n'avait pas foncièrement besoin de savoir, si elle ne voulait pas lui raconter, il ne la forcerait pas. Bon, il serait un peu frustré et sa curiosité ne ferait qu'augmenter, mais il savait se tenir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, certainement pour essayer de se calmer, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent finalement sur un point invisible sur le plan de travail.

-Mon… Ancien copain à mal pris une remarque.

Oh. Oh. Pas bon. C'était quoi ce genre de connard ?! Et merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait autant en colère ?! Ca ne le regardait même pas, putain !

-Et il vous a tapé dessus ?

-Juste… Juste un coup… Mais je marque vite, et je me suis cognée, alors…

-Peu importe que ce soit un coup ou plus, c'est…

-Il n'avait pas le droit, je sais, chuchota-t-elle. Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis partie.

Un sourire tordit ses lèvres, mais celui-là était loin d'être doux. C'était plutôt un sourire malade, incroyablement douloureux, et terriblement désespéré. Allistor sentit son cœur se serrer tellement fort qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait exploser.

-Enfin, c'est plutôt parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi.

-Vous ne devez pas dire ça… murmura-t-il, incertain.

Il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais été confronté. En fait si, et ça lui faisait peur, parce qu'à ce moment-là, il n'était qu'un gamin, et ce n'était pas une simple inconnue qui se faisait taper dessus. C'était sa mère, et il était beaucoup trop jeune à l'époque pour simplement se poser à côté d'elle et lui donner des conseils quant à comment elle devait gérer la situation. Alors non, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Désolé, je ne devrais pas vous embêter avec ça, je… commença-t-elle.

-Non. Non, au contraire, ça ne me dérange pas. Vous… Enfin, je vous dois bien ça.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, quoique les yeux un peu bas, avant de fuir à nouveau. Mais il l'avait vu. Il avait vu qu'elle avait envie de lui parler. Il y avait eu trop d'espoir douloureux dans ses yeux pour que ce soit autre chose.

-Il est médecin, souffla-t-elle. Ma mère voulait que je me marie avec lui, que j'ai des enfants… Parce que c'était bon pour la famille. Ca faisait bien, vous voyez ? De sortir avec un médecin. C'est prestigieux. Je crois que ça boostait l'égo de ma mère, d'une certaine façon.

-Vous l'aimiez, vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Au début, je crois. Il était gentil.

Il n'était pas doué. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi demander. Il y avait des gens naturellement bons pour ça, qui posaient les bonnes questions, qui savaient réconforter. Pas lui. Il était trop maladroit, et il ne lisait pas suffisamment bien les émotions. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il voulait autant connaitre toute l'histoire qu'aller exploser la gueule du type qui avait fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas, cependant, parce que ce serait totalement déraisonné et dénué de sens.

-Et ensuite ? tenta-t-il maladroitement.

-Il… Il était… Possessif ? Et très directif, aussi, mais c'est dans son tempérament. Je devais juste faire ce qu'il me disait. Et l'autre soir je… Lui ai fait une remarque qui ne lui a pas plus, et ça l'a énervé. Alors il m'a cogné, et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi, et que je pouvais partir si je voulais.

-Quelle remarque ?

-Sur…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et Allistor soupira. Il était encore mal à l'aise, mais d'une certaine façon, ça aidait qu'elle raconte tout sans qu'il n'ait à trop poser de question.

-Ce n'est pas très malin de vous mordre la lèvre alors qu'elle est abimée.

-C'est vrai… sourit-elle tristement.

Son regard se perdit à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle semblait réfléchir, ou plutôt se souvenir. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aidait beaucoup en lui demandant tout ça, mais au moins il savait.

-Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait couché avec une interne, à l'hôpital.

Allistor serra les dents, se retenant à grande peine de faire de même avec ses poings. Il faisait lui-même fort en matière de salopard, mais là, il n'était pas de taille à rivaliser.

-Enfin, je suis partie, alors tout ça c'est… C'est du passé.

-C'est pour ça que vous pleurez, souffla-t-il. Parce qu'il vous a dégagé.

Elle acquiesça, et enfin, les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Allistor ne comprenait pas que ça n'ait pas été le cas plus tôt. Et maintenant qu'il savait ce qui en était la cause, il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir mal à l'aise. Juste terriblement désolé pour elle et furieux contre ce type qui avait visiblement fait d'elle son jouet avant de la dégager comme une malpropre.

-C'est pathétique, hein ?

-Non, murmura-t-il. Non, c'est plutôt normal, je pense.

.

-Arty, t'as un t'shirt propre à portée de main ?

-T'en avais pas pris avec toi ?

-Je te demanderais pas si j'en avais un.

Avec un soupire las, Arthur fouilla du regard l'espace encombré et incroyablement en désordre qui constituait la chambre d'Alfred. Comment deviner quelles fringues étaient propres et lesquelles étaient sales ? Ah, il y avait un t'shirt à peu près plié, là-bas.

-Sur ton bureau, oui.

-Super !

La voix d'Alfred lui parvenait depuis la salle de bain, et il soupira longuement. Il avait accepté d'assister à son entrainement, ou plutôt l'Américain lui avait fait sa technique des yeux de chiot tout en le suppliant non-stop toute la journée. Alors oui, il avait craqué. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il était pressé de rentrer au foyer. Il y passait d'ailleurs de moins en moins de temps, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Allistor était revenu. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il devait se sentir. En colère, ça s'était certain, et le rouquin l'avait bien compris lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était le soir de son retour. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement furieux. Il était un peu soulagé, aussi, il avait quand même passé une semaine à s'imaginer le pire. Mais pour le reste… Il se sentait à la fois vide et trop plein. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, et parfois lorsqu'il essayait de faire le tri dans sa tête, le soir, allongé sur son lit, il était pris de vertiges tant il ne se comprenait pas.

Mais le pire restait l'attitude de son frère. La première chose qu'il lui ait dit en rentrant avait été quelque chose du genre « Gilbert m'a dit que t'avais flippé comme un con pendant une semaine ». Au fond, Arthur ne s'était pas attendu à des excuses, il n'était pas stupide, il connaissait suffisamment Allistor pour savoir que ça n'arriverait jamais. Mais il aurait au moins aimé qu'il lui explique. Qu'ils en discutent. Si c'était le fait qu'il ait un petit-copain qui l'énervait autant, il pouvait toujours en parler, même si ça ne changerait peut-être rien. Mais non. Dès le lendemain, il avait paru encore plus agressif et colérique qu'avant. Mais parfois, Arthur avait l'impression que lui-même ne savait pas après quoi il s'énervait.

-Arty ?

-Hm ?

Il tourna la tête vers la porte et rougit violemment.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Habille-toi, abruti !

-Oh ça va, je suis juste torse-nu…

-Je m'en fous !

Avec un soupire dépité, Alfred se mit à la recherche du fameux t'shirt propre qu'Arthur lui avait trouvé, et l'enfila promptement.

-Mieux ?

-Idiot…

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'Américain, et il vint s'affaler à côté du petit blond. Ses cheveux encore humides tombaient plus bas que d'habitude sur son front, mais il conservait sa drôle de mèche à l'avant de la tête.

-Alors, à quoi tu pensais ?

-A mon frère, soupira Arthur.

-Il est revenu, c'est une bonne chose, souffla Alfred avec un sourire encourageant.

-Ouais, sûrement.

-Il ne m'aime pas, hein ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qu'il déteste, c'est… Juste l'idée que je sorte avec quelqu'un.

Bien qu'il ait hoché la tête, Arthur doutait qu'il ait vraiment compris. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : la relation qu'il avait avec Allistor était tout sauf compréhensible.

-Enfin, il est vivant, c'est la plus important !

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, l'Anglais sentit une main effleurer sa joue, et la seconde suivante, Alfred l'embrassait, toujours aussi doucement. C'était comme s'il avait constamment peur de le briser, de lui faire du mal. Arthur ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Lui-même ne savait pas trop comment il réagirait s'il se montrait plus empressé. Mais il n'était pas totalement serein, surtout ces derniers temps. Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que des caresses, et ils étaient à peine passés sous les t'shirt, mais… C'était comme s'ils avaient fait un énorme bond en avant. Et il ne savait que trop bien quelle était l'étape suivante. Il avait peur, c'était indéniable.

Alors même si Alfred l'embrassait doucement, une main sur sa joue, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'était pas prêt.


	36. Chapter 36

**IMPORTANT !**

 **Je transfère actuellement tous mes écris sur AO3, surtout parce que le rating autorisé sur est M, alors que sur Archive of our Own c'est MA. Tous les textes déjà poster resteront en ligne ici, et je continuerais de poster sur cette plateforme aussi longtemps que possible. Les titres des fictions sont les mêmes, donc vous pouvez facilement retrouver, et mon pseudo est LayAria**

* * *

 **Alors... Déjà bonjour ! Oui, ce chapitre sort "en avance", normalement je poste le dimanche, et sachez qu'il aurait même dû sortir hier soir, mais j'étais vraiment vraiment trop crevée... Le bac approche super vite (genre jeudi prochain, au secours) et j'ai mon permis mardi (vraiment, au secours) donc je suis au comble du stress et de la panique, mais... Etrangement, c'est dans les moments où je suis censée bosser que j'ai des montées d'inspiration, et du coup, je ne suis pas productive dans mes révisions, et ça m'agace...**

 **Je crois que j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire... On est presque à 7 500 vues, je me rend pas bien compte de ce que c'est, mais mes deux années en série S me confirment que ça fait beaucoup (genre 7.5*10^3... Je vous ai perdu, je sais) et donc, merci beaucoup ! Comment faites-vous pour continuer à lire une fic aussi longue, sérieusement...? Vous avez tout mon respect !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Scarlet-Carnival : Bon, dans le coup, il est sortit un tout petit peu en avance. Alors... Je sais même plus quoi te répondre, je te promet que quand j'ai lu ton review, j'ai mis du temps à en comprendre la portée, un truc de dingue ! Donc oui, je connais George deValier, je traduit une de ses fics d'ailleurs (j'ai un retard monstre dans cette publication, au passage...) et c'est juste un énorme honneur d'être comparé à un auteur pareil, et... Ouais, merci beaucoup, genre beaucoup beaucoup. Pour Arthur, je ne sais plus exactement comment j'ai tourné mon truc, mais on va le voir un peu plus normalement. En tout cas, dans la partie trois, on le voit beaucoup plus, ça c'est sûr. J'ai eu une période où je shipais beaucoup le UsUk, et étonnement je me tourne plus vers du FrUk en ce moment, mais ne t'en fait pas, cette fic ne tournera pas au FrUk ! Pour ce qui est des scènes de sexe et de viol, ne t'en fais pas, je connais très bien le sujet, et ce dont tu parlais (incapacité à bouger, tout le bordel) je connais pas mal aussi, les sidérations psychiques, je maitrise (he he... Non, ce n'est vraiment pas une blague), mais merci beaucoup pour ta proposition ! Et un milliard de merci pour tes reviews, tu n'as pas idée du bien que ça me fait (merci de ranger vos blagues salaces bien loin dans vos esprits). Soit dit en passant, je vais devoir poster plusieurs chapitres par semaine d'ici peu donc... Soit heureuse !**_

 _ **Lou-chan : Mon Allistor chéri est le meilleur (impa-quoi ? Impartialité ? Connais pas.) Je suis incroyablement heureuse que tu es perçu le développement de mon Ecossais préféré de la sorte, parce que c'est totalement le but ! Fiou, merci beaucoup ! En vrai l'année dernière je me disais que le bac serait facile... J'étais naïve, putain ! Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews miss, ça me fait super plaisir, et ils sont toujours super constructifs !**_

 _ **Guess : Merci !**_

* * *

 __ **Rating : Par mesure de précaution, on va dire M**

* * *

La lumière frappa Gilbert en pleine gueule, et il entrouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt. Il ne savait pas qui était le con qui avait jugé intelligent d'allumer la petite ampoule du plafond, mais il jurait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Oups, désolé…

La luminosité diminua à nouveau jusqu'à être suffisante pour que l'albinos ouvre les yeux. Francis se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la chemise qu'il mettait pour aller en cours toujours sur le dos. Ca lui allait assez bien, si on était honnête. Enfin, tout lui allait bien. Il était beau garçon, il le savait, et il en jouait, pour ce que Gilbert en savait. Le Français avait eu de nombreux petites-amies, ou petits-amis, et avait multiplié les coups d'un soir. Un peu comme Allistor, sauf qu'il n'était pas contre une relation durable, contrairement au rouquin.

-Pierce veut te voir, Allistor.

-J'irais après.

Gilbert referma les yeux et bougea légèrement la tête, heurtant au passage la cuisse de l'Ecossais. Il avait mal partout, sa position n'était pas bonne pour ses articulations et son dos, mais tant pis. C'était comme ça qu'il dormait le mieux.

-Bouge.

-Hm ?

Il sentit Allistor poser une main sur son épaule et essayer de le pousser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous… ? grogna-t-il.

-Décale-toi, et ferme ta gueule.

Soupirant profondément, l'albinos obtempéra et se redressa difficilement, grimaçant de douleur. Ouais, son corps n'avait absolument pas apprécié sa petite sieste. Allistor le regardait, ses cheveux rouges totalement en désordre, et ses yeux légèrement brillant. Il avait toujours de sacré marque, notamment à l'arcade sourcilière, malgré les pansements que faisait Pierce. Le pire restait ses mains. Gilbert ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite parce qu'il avait été trop en colère pour accorder un réel intérêt aux blessures de l'Ecossais, mais depuis, il avait eu tout le temps de mesurer à quel point il était abimé. Ses paumes étaient à peu près intact, juste quelques plaies superficielles, comme s'il s'était griffé. Le pire, c'était ses doigts complètement violacés et écorchés, et le dos de ses mains, rouge vif par endroit et bleuit à d'autres. Gilbert savait aussi qu'il y avait des blessures qu'il n'avait pas vu, sur son ventre par exemple. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la grimace douloureuse d'Allistor à chaque fois qu'il se redressait un peu trop vite.

-Tu te magnes, oui ou merde ?

-Fais pas ton chieur…

Dès qu'il ne fut plus dans le chemin, Allistor étendit ses jambes devant lui et s'allongea correctement sur son lit. Le magazine qu'il lisait jusqu'alors avait été abandonné sur la table de chevet, à côté de la lampe qui diffusait de jolis reflets dorés. Gilbert resta un petit moment hébété, assis sur ses genoux, à simplement regarder le rouquin. Il semblait fatiguer, de légères cernes avaient commencé à se former sous ses yeux, et son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Pourtant, en journée, il allait bien. Il était moins râleur qu'avant. Depuis qu'il voyait cette femme en ville, il semblait beaucoup plus posé, et pourtant… Gilbert ne le sentait pas. Pas du tout, même. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il se rallongea, calé contre le flanc de l'Ecossais. Il avait d'ailleurs failli écraser le bras de ce dernier, mais il l'avait retiré juste à temps. Une main se posa dans ses cheveux, beaucoup plus douce qu'avant à cause des blessures qui empêchait Allistor d'être aussi brusque que d'habitude.

-T'es un putain de pot de colle.

-M'en fous.

Il frémit d'aise lorsqu'il se fut installé confortablement, son dos pressé contre Allistor. Il savait que le rouquin n'aimait pas spécialement ce genre de contact, il l'avait d'ailleurs senti se tendre dès qu'il s'était rallongé, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'y habitue. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas de gestes brusques, tout allait bien.

-Tonio m'a filé une adresse…

-Adresse de quoi ?

-Pour Noël. Une soirée. Tu veux venir ?

-Je suis pas sûr que Kate accepte que je sorte.

-T'es majeur, théoriquement elle ne peut pas t'en empêcher. Et puis je serais avec toi, c'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser te faire la malle encore une fois.

Même sans le voir, il devina le roulement d'yeux de l'Ecossais, et sourit légèrement. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il voulait surtout aller à cette soirée pour se vider la tête, lui. Ca ne ferait certainement pas de mal à Allistor, et il préférait de toute façon y aller avec quelqu'un, mais ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était tout oublier l'espace d'une soirée.

-Je verrais.

-Sauf si tu as envie de passer Noël avec ton infirmière, bien sûr, ricana l'albinos.

-Arrête avec ça.

Il savait que parler d'Alice mettait Allistor mal à l'aise ou un peu en colère. Pourtant il fallait regarder la vérité en face : il l'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être pas au point de se la taper, ce que Gilbert ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il l'aimait beaucoup quand même. Il sortait au moins une fois par semaine pour aller la voir, et généralement il y passait l'après-midi. C'était bien pour lui, vraiment, le Prussien n'allait pas le blâmer pour s'être fait une amie. Surtout une raisonnable, qui ait une bonne influence sur lui. Mais le changement dans le comportement d'Allistor était troublant. Et Gilbert ne pouvait pas supprimer le mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait furieusement les entrailles de temps à autre.

Il frissonna violemment lorsque la main d'Allistor commença doucement à s'emmêler à ses mèches, et il se pressa inconsciemment un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu devrais dormir, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi.

-Je viens de faire une sieste, et j'ai moins une tête de zombie que toi.

-Ca reste à voir.

Il sentait la respiration d'Allistor ralentir doucement, sentait sa cage thoracique se lever plus calmement, et un profond sentiment de bien-être naquit en lui. Il était une personne fière, narcissique même d'après Francis, et il détestait se sentir inférieur, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était toujours très à l'aise ainsi protégé par Allistor. C'était assez dérangeant comme sentiment, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à faire autrement. Il avait constamment besoin de le savoir non loin, de pouvoir être près de lui. Un peu comme un chiot suivrait son maître. C'était répugnant, comme idée. Il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait vivre sans l'Ecossais, mais en même temps, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait de ses journées sans lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir dans quel état ça l'avait mis quand il avait disparu une semaine.

Il retint de justesse un gémissement qui se changea en un genre de soupir lorsque les doigts d'Allistor effleurèrent l'arrière de sa tête. Comment était-il censé se passer de lui… ?

.

-Artie !

-Alfred, je t'ai déjà dit…

- _Prez_ , si tu préfères.

Réprimant un grognement agacé, Arthur continua sa route jusqu'à son bureau. Alfred avait le don de l'énerver. Il poussa la porte de son espace de travail et grimaça en constatant qu'en plus de quelques dossiers, un classeur vert abimé avait atterri sur son bureau.

-Il te donne du travail la veille des vacances ? s'étonna Alfred.

-Ca arrive.

-C'est dégueulasse ! Et c'est quoi ce classeur ?

-Je ne suis pas devin, _idiot_.

Après avoir posé son sac, Arthur se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et attrapa ledit classeur. Comme à son habitude, Alfred prit ses aises, se promenant le long des étagères avant de venir s'assoir en face de lui. Bien que sceptique et peu enclin à le laisser faire, l'Anglais le regarda attraper un des dossiers qui étaient mystérieusement apparu sur son bureau.

-Eh beh, il y en a qui font fort… souffla-t-il en feuilletant les nombreux feuillets annonçant des heures de colle et autres exclusions.

-Tu veux voir l'épaisseur du tien ?

-Je ne me suis jamais fait collé pour avoir frappé un prof ! se défendit l'Américain. Ni pour avoir dealé de la drogue devant le bahut… Sérieux, de la drogue ? Putain, les gens sont cons, non ?

Arthur haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le classeur. Des feuilles de compta, et encore de compta, et… Il en avait pour un moment. Surtout que la vieille aigrie qui travaillait à l'administration ne prenait absolument pas le temps de ranger les feuilles à leur place, et le classeur servait plus de porte vue pour feuilles volantes que de réel classeur.

-Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi, si ça te dit.

Le petit blond jeta un coup d'œil à Alfred par-dessus le classeur, avant de se reconcentrer.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ma mère fait toujours un super repas pour noël ! Et tu pourras voir Mattie, vous vous êtes juste croisés quand tu es venu.

Matthew, frère jumeau d'Alfred, était quelqu'un qu'Arthur savait apprécié. Il était discret, gentil, et incroyablement timide. Vraiment, il l'aimait bien. En revanche, c'était assez impressionnant de voir à quel point il était différent de son frère.

-Et mon père sera peut-être là, aussi. Il a dit qu'il essayerait de venir.

-Je croyais que tes parents avaient divorcés.

-C'est le cas, mais maman essaye de le faire venir pour noël, comme on le voit jamais.

Arthur n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de subir ça. Déjà, pour lui, une présence paternelle était assez effrayante, et en plus, il ne savait pas exactement comment la mère et le père d'Alfred s'entendaient. Si c'était pour affronter un silence tendu tout le repas, il préférait encore rester au foyer et se planquer dans sa chambre. Même supporter Allistor serait mieux. Quoiqu'il avait peut-être quelque chose de prévu pour les fêtes, sait-on jamais.

-Alors ?

-Je verrais.

-Et je viendrais te voir, au foyer, aussi. Si tu veux bien, bien sûr. Mais c'est toujours toi qui te déplace, alors on pourrait échanger, de temps en temps.

Arthur se figea, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Alfred était déjà venu deux fois au foyer, mais de ce qu'il en savait, il n'était pas resté bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas du tout. Si Allistor tombait sur lui, il n'imaginait même pas le bain de sang que ça serait. Et puis les autres enfants allaient s'imaginer des choses si Arthur l'associable, le garçon bizarre qui n'a pas d'ami et qui passe son temps seul, ramenait quelqu'un au foyer. Kate, en revanche, serait sûrement ravie de le rencontrer, sans parler de Francis… Mais il n'était pas prêt pour supporter tout ça.

-Si mon frère te voit…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Alfred sembla plonger dans une profonde réflexion, avant de sourire comme un idiot.

-Alors dors à la maison. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à faire une heure de bus tous les jours.

-Je verrais, Alfred, soupira Arthur.

-Hu hu. On va prendre un café, après ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé.

-On y est allé la semaine dernière.

-'Bien ce que je dis, ça fait longtemps.

L'Anglais soupira, mais ne put retenir un léger sourire qui vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

-On verra quand j'aurais finis tout ça, d'accord ?

-Tu veux l'aide du héros ?

-Tu vas toucher à tout quoi que je te dise, de toute façon.

Alfred ne répondit rien et s'installa mieux, commençant à lire le dossier qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. Quelques secondes passèrent, peut-être même une minute.

-Je dois faire quoi, en fait ?

.

- _Scotty_ ! T'as vu ?! C'est super grand !

-Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et arrête de me gueuler dans les oreilles, je suis juste à côté.

Gilbert ne tenait pas en place, et essayait de regarder chaque endroit en même temps. C'était complètement différent de la soirée qu'ils avaient fait dans un hangar. Là, c'était un vrai club, suffisamment grand pour accueillir une bonne cinquantaine de personne. Il y avait un vrai bar, avec un serveur, des tables le long des murs entourés de canapé en cuir rouge, un genre de podium tout au fond, sur lequel dansait quelques filles qui devaient bosser ici, et une large piste de danse sur tout le reste de l'espace. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais personne ne leur prêta la moindre attention lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent stratégiquement vers le bar. Des spots de toutes les couleurs illuminaient la pièce, et la musique était juste assez forte pour qu'on l'entende sans que ce soit vraiment dérangeant. Gilbert était grisé. Incroyablement effrayé, aussi, un peu comme un gamin à son premier jour d'école. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver avec autant de monde autour de lui, et il avait un peu peur du regard des autres, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Pourtant… Il était heureux d'être là. Même euphorique.

-Un whisky.

Le barman acquiesça et attrapa une bouteille pour servir Allistor, alors que Gilbert sentait son estomac se contracter devant autant de choix. Les étagères derrière le bar étaient chargées de bouteilles multicolores, de différentes tailles et formes, et l'albinos n'était pas sûr de connaitre la moitié des alcools présents.

-Vodka, lança-t-il au hasard.

Allistor lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais ne le retint pas et se contenta de boire une première gorgée de whisky. Il balayait la salle du regard, sûrement à la recherche de quelqu'un à draguer. Si seulement Gilbert avait la moitié de son assurance… Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'une question d'assurance, son physique jouait beaucoup. Il faisait plus peur qu'il n'attirait, il le savait.

Il siffla son verre dès qu'on le lui eut donné, et avec un sourire amusé, le barman le resservit autant de fois qu'il le demandait. C'était alcool à volonté, après tout. Allistor avait disparu dans la foule, Gilbert croyait l'avoir vu discuter avec une belle brune typée méditerranéenne, puis plus de trace de lui. De toute façon, il était un peu trop embrouillé par l'alcool pour réfléchir. Il sentait déjà sa tête bourdonner et chauffer, et il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de son corps. Heureusement qu'il était assis sur un tabouret, sinon il serait probablement tombé comme une merde. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa soirée, mais il n'avait sûrement pas encore bu assez d'alcool pour avoir le courage d'aller se mêler aux autres.

-Un autre…

-Sert lui de la tequila.

Surprit, le Prussien tourna la tête vers son nouveau voisin, un type un peu plus grand que lui, à la peau légèrement cuivrée comme Antonio et aux cheveux bruns foncés. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Gilbert haussa les épaules et se concentra sur un point imaginaire devant lui.

-Tu danses pas ?

-J'ai l'air ?

Un rire rauque le fit frissonner, et il saisit son verre à nouveau plein, la main tremblante. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce type. Il dégageait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner pour autant. Pour faire quoi, de toute façon ? Dans son état, il n'irait pas bien loin. Et puis il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, ils étaient à un putain de bar, dans un club bondé. Il se faisait des films. Il vida son verre d'une traite, sentant l'alcool glisser dans sa gorge avec une facilité incroyable. Ca ne le brûlait même plus tant il en avait bu.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici.

-Première fois que je viens. Et vu le monde qu'il y a, tu m'excuseras, mais je pense pas que tu te souviennes de tout le monde.

-Un type comme toi, ça s'oublie pas.

Pas sûr de comprendre l'insinuation, Gilbert fronça les sourcils tout en poussant son verre vers le barman pour qu'il le resserve. Il se figea brusquement lorsqu'une main inconnue vint se perdre sur sa cuisse, l'effleurant de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Bah quoi ? T'as une copine ?

-Non, mais…

-Resserre lui un verre.

Comme par magie, il eut à nouveau de l'alcool à portée de main, et sans réfléchir, il continua de picoler, malgré le type à côté de lui qui continuait de caresser sa cuisse. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait une désagréable sensation qui se nichait dans son ventre et lui tordait l'estomac, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à bouger, et son esprit était trop anesthésié par l'alcool pour qu'il réfléchisse à la situation plus de deux secondes. La main remonta un peu plus haut, pas exactement sur sa hanche. Ce fut comme une décharge. Les mains tremblantes, il reposa brutalement son verre et se leva d'un bon. L'alcool lui monta soudain à la tête, et il sentit un vertige lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Tellement chaud qu'il étouffait. Il essaya de se rattraper au bar, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

-Pas si vite, mon mignon…

Il n'était pas tombé, sans qu'il ne réussisse vraiment à s'expliquer pourquoi. Pourtant, il sentait clairement que tout son corps protestait contre n'importe quel effort. Le plus logique aurait été qu'il percute le bar, s'ouvrant le crâne au passage, ou qu'il se cogne dans un tabouret. Mais à la place, il était juste maintenu à peu près droit. Son cerveau semblait pulser au même rythme que son cœur, tapant violemment contre les parois de sa tête et appuyant contre l'arrière de ses yeux. Il avait un peu mal, mais en même temps, c'était comme s'il était anesthésié. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler tant sa langue était lourde et pâteuse. Juste ouvrir la bouche semblait impossible.

-T'as besoin d'air frais.

Il sentait qu'il se faisait trainer vers Dieu savait où, et il ne parvenait pas à se débattre. Pas même à songer à le faire. Il était dans le brouillard comme rarement il l'avait été, et pourtant il avait déjà pas mal picolé à d'autres occasions. Mais jamais ça ne lui avait fait un effet pareil, ou alors il avait continué de boire jusqu'à atteindre une phase de surexcitation.

-Là.

L'atmosphère lourde et irrespirable de la salle avait été remplacée par de l'air plus frais qui fit beaucoup de bien à Gilbert, sans pour autant calmer les effets indésirables de son ivresse. Même ici, il avait l'impression que sa tête avait été soigneusement placée dans un four, et cette chaleur commençait à s'emparer de son corps entier.

Il s'affala contre un mur tiède et humide, et ferma les yeux un bref instant sans être certain de pouvoir les rouvrir, mais peu lui importait. Tout tournait trop autour de lui. Il ne prit conscience que trop tard de la main sur sa joue qui chassait gentiment quelques mèches. Il entrouvrit vaguement un œil. La lumière était blanche, violente, trop violente pour qu'il y voit quoi que ce soit. Ce fut à peine s'il parvint à grogner lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'embrassait. Son corps ne répondait plus, sa voix semblait faire grève, et sa raison n'y pouvait strictement rien. Tout son être était en mode off. Pilote automatique. Il allait regretter ce qu'il était en train de faire, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à réagir. Pourtant, il avait peur. Ce fut pire lorsque qu'une langue tout à fait indésirable s'invita dans sa bouche. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait refermé ses mâchoires dessus. Mais même ça il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait faible comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Dans un vague sursaut de raison, il essaya de se laisser glisser le long du mur pour échapper à cette bouche qui n'avait rien à faire contre la sienne, mais deux mains fortes et grandes vinrent agripper sa taille, serrant tellement qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas conserver des marques. Mais cette idée s'étiola rapidement, aidée par l'alcool, et Gilbert ne put que se concentrer sur le baisé qu'il recevait.

Un vague gémissement lui échappa, et il ne savait même pas si c'était une plainte ou autre chose. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, le souffle coupé par la langue dans sa bouche, et il n'était pas assez lucide pour tenter d'inspirer par le nez. Quand enfin l'étranger mis fin au baisé, il prit plusieurs grandes goulées d'air, sentant sa tête partir doucement sur le côté. Il avait définitivement trop chaud. Il ne protesta pas le moins du monde lorsqu'il sentit l'autre embrasser son cou, l'une de ses mains venant caresser son ventre. Il était juste incapable de bouger, de réagir. Par moment, il se demandait même s'il était encore conscient, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé, les jambes nouées autour de ce qui devait être des hanches. Son dos était toujours appuyé contre le mur, et une drôle de sensation naissait dans son bas-ventre. Encore plus à côté de ses pompes que plus tôt, il eut tout juste la présence d'esprit de s'accrocher à ce qui semblait être des épaules et se laissa complètement faire. Quelqu'un finirait bien par le trouver. Quoiqu'il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir que ça s'arrête. Ca avait l'air d'être bon, même s'il n'était pas sûr de bien interpréter tout ce que son corps lui disait.

Des grognements rauques parvenaient de temps à autres à ses oreilles, et il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement. Parfois, les lèvres du type se posait dans son cou, sur sa joue, s'emparait de ses lèvres, et à chaque fois, il se laissait faire. Bientôt, il fut à nouveau sur ses jambes, et il les sentit se dérober sous son poids. Cette fois, il ne fut pas retenu, et il glissa péniblement le long du mur. Il crut vaguement entendre qu'on lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait plus rien à ce stade. Il était trop concentré sur il ne savait quoi. Il avait un peu mal, mais c'était une douleur ténue, vicieuse, qui semblait doucement ronger son bas-ventre. Il parvint miraculeusement à ramener ses genoux contre son torse, et il enfouit sa tête là où il put. Il allait rester là. C'était bien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, de toute façon.

Il attendit un petit moment, perdit connaissance, ou s'endormit, il avait tellement chaud et tout tournait tellement qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua qu'il entrouvrit un œil. Il n'avait pas dû perdre contact avec la réalité bien longtemps, il ressentait toujours cette douleur diffuse assez désagréable.

-Putain de merde…. Dans quel état tu t'es mis, espèce d'abruti ?

- _Scotty_ … bredouilla-t-il, sa langue lourde comme du plomb rendant son élocution très compliquée.

Une main se posa sur son front, et il s'appuya contre elle, toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux à cause de la trop forte luminosité.

-Allez, lèves-toi, on s'en va.

-Peut pas…

C'était à peu près la seule chose dont il était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, tout juste bouger. Difficilement, il tendit les jambes devant lui, grondant sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il savait qu'Allistor lui parlait, disait quelque chose, mais il n'entendait pas. Il entrouvrit les yeux, sentant les larmes monter à cause de la lumière, mais il parvint à discerner le visage du rouquin. Il avait l'air en colère. Perdu, aussi. Ah, ça tête tournait trop pour qu'il se concentre là-dessus. La douleur sembla augmenter sensiblement, et il bougea ses hanches sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Son corps faisait comme bon lui semblait, de toute façon.

-A… Allistor…

Sa main se leva, effleura la joue de l'Ecossais, et il perçut sans le voir le trouble du rouquin. Il n'en tint pas compte, et retint de justesse un gémissement, se mordillant fiévreusement la lèvre. C'était incroyablement désagréable. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette sensation qui rongeait son bas-ventre. Maladroitement, il se redressa sans comprendre comment son corps pouvait encore bouger, et sentit les mains d'Allistor le tenir par les bras pour le garder stable. Il n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais peu importait.

-A quoi tu joues, bordel ?

Il crut sentir Allistor tenter de le repousser, mais il était trop tard. Son front avait percuté un peu violemment celui du rouquin, et leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il foutait. L'Ecossais ne semblait pas non plus le savoir, en tout cas il ne réagit pas tout de suite, et Gilbert s'écarta maladroitement.

-Ca fait mal… gémit-il.

Il parvint à basculer à genoux, et il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allistor, frottant son nez dans son cou.

- _Scotty_ … Ca fait mal…

Il eut un vague espoir. Un tuc stupide, qui venait de s'installer dans son esprit. L'espoir qu'Allistor allait régler ça, qu'il allait faire disparaitre cette douleur lui-même, qu'il allait… Le toucher… Mais ça ne se passa pas comme ça. Il fut soudain redressé, remis sur pieds. Dans un premier temps, Gilbert n'en ressentit pas les conséquences. Il se tint là, debout, avant qu'une brusque vague de chaleur ne le fasse sévèrement vaciller. Des sueurs froides lui glacèrent l'échine, et perdu dans ce mélange de température, il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge. Deux mains fortes et presque violentes lui saisirent les épaules, mais le Prussien était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas vomir pour s'en préoccuper. Sa tête fut brusquement basculée en avant, si bas qu'il dû plier les jambes. Un liquide froid, glacial même, vint soudain frapper sa tête, et il écarquilla les yeux, tombant sur de la céramique blanche et sale. De l'eau s'écoulait de chaque côté de son visage, trempant ses cheveux blancs. Il prit une brusque inspiration. Toute la chaleur de son corps sembla disparaitre au profit d'un violent spasme musculaire suivit d'un frisson qui faillit le renverser. Allistor le retint fermement, l'empêchant du même coup de se relever.

La douleur qui s'était logée dans son bas-ventre disparu, et il se rendit enfin compte d'à quel point ses jambes tremblaient. Si le rouquin ne l'avait pas tenu ainsi, il se serait certainement effondré comme une merde.

-C'est froid… ! glapit-il.

-Je sais, mais ça va te calmer.

Il essaya vaguement de se débattre, mais ses membres semblaient peser des tonnes, et Allistor était trop fort. De violents soubresauts le secouaient désormais. Enfin, l'eau cessa de couler, et le rouquin le redressa doucement.

-T'as pas envie de gerber ?

-Un peu… marmonna l'albinos.

La lumière l'agressait si violemment que les larmes coulaient en masse sur ses joues. Il devait être pathétique. Le brouillard épais qui s'était installé dans son cerveau s'était suffisamment dissipé pour qu'il comprenne où il était. Ce devait être des toilettes, quatre portes en bois d'un noir délavé et couvertes de graffitis se trouvaient en face du lavabo où Allistor venait de lui passer de l'eau sur la tête, et la porte d'entrée était à quelques mètres de lui, entrouverte. Aucune trace du type qui l'avait abordé. Il n'était même pas sûr de se souvenir exactement de sa gueule…

-Tu veux gerber maintenant ou tu tiendras jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au foyer ?

-Sais pas…

Sa tête se remettait à tourner, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'alcool cette fois. Surtout la fatigue qui lui tombait dessus sans prévenir. Déjà il pouvait sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Il aurait pu s'effondrer là et y rester jusqu'au lendemain. Mais l'Ecossais l'avait forcé à se remettre en marche, et il se laissa trainer sans vraiment y mettre du sien. De toute façon, son corps semblait refuser de bouger. La musique lui parvint, ainsi que les cris et les autres bruits indéfinissables qui emplissaient le club. Il y avait trop de monde. Définitivement trop de monde. Le sol se gondolait sévèrement sous ses pieds, et à chaque pas, il s'appuyait un peu plus contre Allistor. Par moment, il recevait un coup de coude involontaire, ou on lui marchait sur les pieds, mais tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de sortir d'ici.

L'air frais lui fit un bien fou, et il n'eut qu'un pâle frisson lorsque quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent dans sa nuque et glissèrent sous son t'shirt. Il sentait qu'on le trainait vers Dieu savait où, mais il s'en foutait. C'était Allistor, il ne risquait rien. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il venait de faire une énorme connerie. Il savait aussi qu'il allait regretter toute cette merde dès le lendemain, Francis et Antonio allaient lui passer un sacré savon, et Allistor allait peut-être lui faire la gueule pendant des semaines.

Et pourtant, il savait que dès qu'il pourrait, il recommencerait.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey ! Bon, je vais pas m'attarder, je suis morte à cause des épreuves du bac (et encore, j'en ai passé que deux... Le pire reste à venir, priez pour moi) et je viens de recevoir la liste des bouquins que je dois lire pour la rentrée prochaine, il y en a beaucoup trop, et ça va me coûter beaucoup trop cher, une horreur ! Bref, j'ai finis le chapitre 49, je pense que la troisième partie va être horriblement courte, mais bon, quand on regarde la longueur de la fic en entier, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal... Donc voilà, bonne lecture, bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Guest : merci !**_

 _ **Scarlet-Carnival : Hé hé hé... Je ne dirais rien ! Mouhahahahaha ! Et pour les chapitres, je pense que j'aurais un rythme très précis, genre je posterai le mercredi et le dimanche, un truc comme ça ! Ouais, j'espère revenir en pleine forme aussi, et avec le bac, ce serait bien (en vrai normalement je l'ai, c'est surtout la mention bien que je vise). Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews, ils me font toujours super plaisir !**_

* * *

 **Rating : ... T ? T+ on va dire (ouais, j'invente des raiting, _problem_ ?)**

* * *

Arthur leva le poing, prêt à frapper, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'en est le temps. C'était du Alfred tout craché, ça. Guetter son arrivée et dévaler les escaliers pour venir lui ouvrir. Parfois, Arthur se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout simplement peur qu'un jour, il ne vienne pas, qu'il manque à sa parole et se défile. Autant ne pas se mentir, ce manque de confiance le vexait un peu. Mais il se pouvait aussi que ce soit juste dans le tempérament d'Alfred d'être beaucoup trop impatient pour tout. C'était sûrement ça, plutôt.

-Artie !

-Alfred, soupira-t-il, malgré un léger sourire en coin, quoiqu'un peu crispé.

-Entre, dépêche-toi ! Ma mère est dans la cuisine, elle a stressé toute la journée pour préparer le repas.

-Même si elle ratait un plat, ce serait quand même bon, s'amusa Arthur en pénétrant dans le hall désormais bien connu.

-Je suis bien d'accord ! rit l'Américain. Mattie avait un entrainement de hockey, il sera là dans une petite heure.

-Un entrainement le jour du réveillon ?

-Truc de dernière minute, j'ai pas tout compris.

Arthur esquissa un sourire et balaya l'endroit du regard. C'était beaucoup plus rangé que d'habitude. Pas que ce soit le bordel en temps normal, mais là, pas un grain de poussière en vue.

-Mon père devrait arriver dans une ou deux heures, alors on a le temps. Tu veux qu'on monte regarder un film ? Ou jouer à un jeu ?

-Je te suis.

La mère d'Alfred passa alors la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elle semblait encore plus belle que d'habitude, bien qu'un peu plus stressée, aussi.

-Arthur ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu aies pu venir !

-Bonjour, merci de m'avoir invité.

-Voyons, c'est normal ! Tu peux venir quand tu veux !

L'Anglais avait encore un peu de mal à se sentir parfaitement à l'aise en la présence de la famille d'Alfred, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il adorait sa mère. Il lui sourit, un peu plus détendu qu'à son arrivée, et laissa son petit-ami l'entrainer vers l'étage. Son stress revint, tordant nerveusement son estomac. Aujourd'hui, il dormait chez Alfred, comme en attestait le sac sur son épaule, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça. Mais il avait quand même accepté de venir, parce que c'était Alfred qui avait demandé, et il n'était pas désespéré au point de vouloir subir les hurlements des autres enfants du foyer. Les périodes des fêtes, c'était une horreur. Pas étonnant que tous les adolescents et les quelques jeunes adultes se soient fait la malle là où ils pouvaient. Il croyait savoir qu'Allistor et Gilbert étaient en ville pour une soirée, mais Antonio n'en avait que vaguement parlé, et il n'avait pas demandé plus d'informations que ça. Il s'en foutait, de toute façon. Son frère était beaucoup trop casse-couilles ces derniers temps pour qu'il s'intéresse à son emploi du temps.

-La terre à Artie, tu me reçois ?

-Hm ?

-T'étais dans la lune, s'amusa Alfred.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre du blond, elle aussi un peu plus rangée qu'à l'accoutumé. Comprenez par là qu'il y avait moins de vêtements qui trainaient partout, et il avait même fait l'effort d'ordonner un minimum son bureau.

-Première fois que je vois ta chambre à peu près rangée.

-Elle est carrément bien rangée, tu veux dire !

-J'irais pas jusque-là.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi maniaque que toi.

-Je ne suis pas maniaque.

-Si tu le dis. Alors, film ou jeu ?

-Va pour un film. Mais pas un de tes trucs avec des explosions partout et un scénario à la con.

-Un film n'est pas bon sans explosions.

-Ca, c'est un truc typiquement américain… grommela Arthur en posant son sac dans un coin.

-Le vieux stéréotype.

-C'est de ma faute peut-être si tu te limite à des blockbusters un peu nul et des films d'horreur qui t'empêchent de dormir ?

-Je dors très bien après un film d'horreur.

-Menteur.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté d'Alfred. Ce dernier était en train de fouiller dans sa pile de DVD pour trouver un film potable, et l'Anglais se surprit à admirer son dos. Il ne portait qu'un t'shirt blanc à manche courte qui laissait apparaitre ses biceps puissants, et qui collait suffisamment à son corps pour laisser deviner la musculature assez imposante de son dos. Pendant une brève seconde, il eut envie de poser sa main entre ses omoplates, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'était pas sûr des conséquences que pouvaient avoir son geste, et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il était peut-être excessif, peut-être totalement à côté de la plaque, mais il préférait quand ce n'était pas lui qui initiait les contacts physiques.

-J'ai… Deux thrillers.

-Lesquels ?

-Hum… _« Shutter Island »_ et _« Seven »_. Tu connais ?

-Absolument pas.

-Tu veux regarder lequel ?

-Peu importe, le premier qui te passe sous la main.

Etonnamment, Alfred fut très rapide à faire son choix. Il reposa prestement une des jaquettes, et alluma son lecteur DVD. L'autre film devait faire un peu plus peur, ce qui amusa grandement Arthur. Malgré tout ce qu'Alfred voulait bien dire, il avait une peur bleue des films d'horreur, et les thrillers n'étaient pas ce qu'il regardait le plus non plus. Arthur, quant à lui, avait vu très peu de film étant donné qu'au foyer, on était plutôt du genre à passer des dessins animés. Il en avait regardé quelques-uns avec Francis quand il était plus jeune, et plus récemment, il avait regardé des classiques américains avec Alfred. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce goût prononcé pour la démesure, les explosions et les femmes à moitié à poil. Vraiment pas.

L'Américain alluma la télé, et redressa son oreiller pour qu'ils soient installés plus confortablement. Un large sourire illuminait son visage, certainement un effet du réveillon de noël. N'ayant pas été habitué à célébrer cette fête quand il était enfant, il était beaucoup moins impatient et enthousiaste que les gens normaux à l'approche de la fin de l'année. Pour autant, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'Alfred soit le genre de personne à devenir extatique le vingt-quatre décembre, et ce malgré ses seize, presque dix-sept, ans.

Il frémit lorsque le bras de l'Américain passa autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Les bandes annonces passaient sur l'écran de la télé, mais Arthur n'y prêtait pas une grande attention, trop concentré sur le contact qu'il avait avec Alfred. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blottit contre lui, c'était même devenu habituel. La semaine qu'il avait passé à se ronger les sangs pour Allistor avait au moins eu ça de bon : il avait été un peu plus câlin que d'habitude. Pour autant, il ressentait toujours ce mélange étonnant de peur et de curiosité lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient aussi près. Il finirait bien par s'y habituer totalement. Ca finirait par devenir normal. Il n'y penserait plus. C'était juste une question de temps, non ?

Alfred embrassa calmement sa tempe, sa main descendant jusqu'à s'arrêter à sa hanche. Il ne bougea plus par la suite, et Arthur s'autorisa à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Tant que ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça, il pouvait gérer. Le film se lança enfin. Alfred avait choisi _« Shutter Island »_ , visiblement, et pour la plus grande joie d'Arthur, il put constater après de longues minutes qu'il n'y avait pas d'explosion toutes les trente secondes. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit totalement absorbé par le film, tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas la main d'Alfred qui traçait des formes sans sens sur sa cuisse, et il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se déclencher.

-Ca doit être mon père, marmonna Alfred en attrapant la télécommande pour mettre sur pause.

-Déjà ?

-Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on regarde le film.

Le sourire amusé de l'Américain le mettait mal à l'aise et le vexait, mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à s'énerver. Souplement, Alfred s'extirpa du lit, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever. Arthur sentait l'angoisse monter doucement en lui. Il n'avait que très peu entendu parler du père du blond, juste assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas souhaité avoir la garde de ses enfants parce qu'il voyageait beaucoup, et que le divorce avec sa femme s'était passé plus ou moins sans encombre. Rien de plus.

-Ca va bien se passer, t'en fais pas.

Alfred le guida hors de la chambre, puis en bas. Des bruits de discussion leur parvenaient depuis le salon, et pendant un bref instant, Arthur faillis faire demi-tour, remonter prendre son sac, et se tirer en courant. Mais il ne le fit pas, déjà parce qu'Alfred tenait son poignet, et aussi parce que ce serait incroyablement mal élevé. Il avait des principes, merde !

-Salut p'pa.

Arthur reconnu sans mal l'homme qui se trouvait sur les photos dans la chambre d'Alfred. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi grand et massif, la mâchoire carrée, des yeux bleus très expressifs et des cheveux d'un blond désormais mêlées à des mèches blanches. Autre différence avec les photos de lui datant de l'enfance d'Alfred : quelques rides en plus au coin des yeux et de la bouche, mais il fallait être attentif pour les remarquer. Il se leva du canapé avec un sourire doux mais étrangement douloureux, et tendit la main à son fils. C'était tellement impersonnel qu'Arthur faillit froncer les sourcils, mais se retint juste à temps. Etre poli. Il fallait qu'il soit poli. Ce n'était pas trop compliqué, normalement.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Toujours aussi bon au foot ?

-Ca va je crois, on vient de commencer la saison et on est plutôt bien classé.

-Ne soit pas si modeste Alfred, ça ne te va pas.

Arthur faillit sursauter, n'ayant pas remarqué Matthew, pourtant assis juste à côté de sa mère. Il fallait dire que c'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent, le pauvre était incroyablement timide et discret. Même ses professeurs ne le remarquaient presque jamais, tant et si bien qu'il était souvent noté absent malgré sa présence en cours. Il tenait de son père la même musculature assez impressionnante qu'Alfred, bien qu'il se cache généralement dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui ou des sweats amples. Arthur n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

-Et les cours ?

Alfred grimaça et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

-Je me débrouille pas trop mal.

Sa mère lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « ça ne va pas du tout », et Arthur ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. L'Américain était loin d'être très studieux, et sa moyenne était assez limite. Pourtant, il n'était pas stupide. C'était juste qu'il ne manifestait aucun intérêt pour les cours, et globalement, lui demander de rester assis sur une chaise toute une journée à écouter quelqu'un parler, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait beaucoup trop besoin d'action et de se dépenser pour ça. A contrario, il pouvait rester des heures affalé dans son lit à jouer à la console. Le jeune Anglais devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours Alfred…

-Ah, p'pa, je te présente Arthur, mon… Ami.

Ah… Il aurait préféré qu'on continue de l'ignorer, il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer par ce type qui risquait de lui broyer la main simplement en la serrant. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Alfred disait qu'ils étaient… Amis ? Ils étaient plus que ça, non ? C'était l'Américain qui n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien et que oui, ils sortaient ensemble, et là il…

Il croisa le regard d'Alfred, cherchant à la fois des explications et un quelconque signe d'encouragement, et compris à sa tête qu'il était un peu gêné. Bon… Ils en reparleraient plus tard.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Arthur. Je suis William, le père d'Alfred.

-Enchanté.

Il serra avec une hésitation certaine la main qu'on lui tendait, et fit par réflexe un pas en arrière. Cet homme était effrayant, vraiment. Beaucoup. Plus que tous les gens qu'Arthur avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, à quelques exceptions près. Les exceptions en question s'avérant être les membres même de sa famille, il préféra se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais sérieusement, c'était possible d'être aussi baraqué ? Bon, sa taille concordait avec sa musculature -il faisait quoi, deux mètres ?- mais même !

-Venez vous assoir, on va prendre l'apéritif !

La mère d'Alfred semblait moyennement à l'aise, mais elle s'évertuait à garder un grand sourire. Pendant un bref instant, Arthur se dit qu'elle devait vraiment aimer ses enfants pour s'obliger à inviter chaque année un homme avec qui elle avait divorcé, simplement pour les fêtes.

-Désolé, lui souffla soudain Alfred à l'oreille. Mon père est pas super… Ouvert à ce genre de chose, et ma mère m'a conseillé de ne pas lui dire qu'on était ensemble.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire, soupira Arthur.

-J'y ai pas pensé, désolé.

Bah, ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça. De toute façon, il voyait cet homme pour la première fois, et si tout se passait bien, il ne le reverrait pas avant l'année prochaine. Il se moquait bien qu'il soit au courant ou pas pour lui et Alfred. Il fallait juste qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver étant donné qu'il n'était pas du genre tactile. Aucun risque qu'il ne fasse un geste déplacé inconsidéré. Il alla s'installer à côté de Matthew, alors que l'Américain prenait place à côté de son père. C'était définitivement une ambiance bizarre. Pourtant, Alfred et son frère bavassaient joyeusement avec leur paternel sans aucun souci, lui faisant part de leurs derniers exploits dans leurs sports respectifs ou des cours qu'ils suivaient, et pourtant, Arthur ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Même si leur père était effrayant, il avait l'air gentil et aimant. Il ne s'expliquait pas la drôle de sensation qui montait dans son ventre. C'était peut-être le silence de sa mère. Elle qui semblait toujours si joyeuse et rayonnante se fondait désormais dans le décor, sans un mot.

-Tu es dans la même classe qu'Alfred, Arthur ?

Surprit, l'Anglais manqua de sursauter, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il perçut le sourire rayonnant d'Alfred, et c'était tellement étrange dans le voir aussi joyeux qu'il mit quelques secondes supplémentaires à se concentrer.

-Hum… Non, je suis en terminal.

-Vraiment ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

-Tout le monde connait Artie, sourit Alfred. Il est président du conseil des élèves.

Son père acquiesça, les yeux légèrement agrandis. Appréciateur, visiblement. Comme si c'était une bonne chose que son fils fréquente un élève admis à l'administration de son lycée.

-Tu fais du sport ?

-Non.

-Il est pas très physique, s'amusa l'Américain en lui adressant un discret clin d'œil.

Ils s'étaient trop souvent engueulé et taquiné là-dessus pour qu'Arthur manque la légère provocation de son petit-ami. C'était assez déloyal de sa part, ils étaient en présence de sa famille, Arthur ne pouvait pas rétorquer sous peine de passer pour un impoli.

-Mais j'aide Alfred pour ses leçons, quand j'ai un peu de temps, lâcha-t-il doucement avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

La pique fit son effet, Alfred rougit légèrement avant de sourire en coin. Son père hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers Matthew, qui était au moins aussi silencieux que sa mère depuis quelques minutes. Ils discutèrent de hockey, et des projets du jeune homme. Il comptait faire ses études au Canada, où il était né (Arthur avait toujours un peu de mal à comprendre, mais de ce qu'il avait retenu, Alfred et Matthew n'étaient que demi-frère, bien que né le même jour, ce qui expliquait leurs noms de famille différents et leurs nationalités différentes).

Les discussions continuèrent pendant de longues minutes, chacun mangeait et buvait son apéritif, et doucement, Arthur se détendit. Même la mère d'Alfred semblait plus à l'aise. Ils finirent par passer à table, et comme l'Anglais s'en était douté, tout était incroyablement bon. Francis était un bon cuisiner, mais la mère d'Alfred c'était autre chose. Alfred semblait rayonner et ne cessait de discuter avec son père de tout un tas de chose, rattrapant sûrement l'année qu'ils avaient passé sans se voir. Arthur se sentait un peu de trop, mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir tout à fait mal à l'aise. Juste comme un spectateur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des repas de famille, c'était même la première fois qu'il assistait à l'un d'eux. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Par moment, il croisait le regard d'Alfred, assis en face de lui, et le sourire en coin de l'Américain le faisait immanquablement rougir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il était à peu près sûr que cet idiot le faisait exprès.

Il répondit aux quelques questions qu'on lui posa, restant le plus vague possible quant aux détails concernant sa vie privée. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait toujours un peu honte de dire aux gens qu'il vivait en foyer. Ca amenait toujours des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

-On peut remonter ?

-Allez-y, je vous appellerais pour le dessert.

Alfred remercia bruyamment sa mère et fit signe à Arthur de le suivre. Ce dernier bafouilla quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un remerciement et une excuse, et se leva prestement. Il sentait le regard du père d'Alfred sur lui, et il s'empressa de rejoindre ce dernier dans le hall.

-Alors ? murmura immédiatement l'Américain. Il est cool, hein ?

-Il a l'air… Gentil, oui.

Rayonnant, Alfred le guida à l'étage et s'affala sur son lit. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps dehors, et seule la télé encore allumée éclairait la pièce. Le film était toujours sur pause, la télécommande échouée quelque part entre les draps.

-Tu t'assois ?

Arthur ne protesta absolument pas et repris sa place contre l'oreiller. Alfred était en train de farfouiller pour retrouver la télécommande égarée, et après quelques secondes, il la brandit enfin et remis le film en marche. Son bras retrouva sa place autour des hanches d'Arthur, qui étrangement, trouvait le contact beaucoup plus dérangeant maintenant. Pas insupportable non plus, mais savoir que son père était à l'étage du dessous et qu'il n'était pas au courant pour leur relation rendait les choses bizarres. Pour autant, il ne protesta pas. Ca restait agréable malgré tout.

Il ne restait qu'une bon quart d'heure de film, et à plusieurs reprises, Arthur sentit Alfred se serrer plus que nécessaire contre lui. Alors comme ça, même les thrillers effrayaient l'Américain… Il n'avait cependant pas envie de le taquiner là-dessus maintenant, et il le laissa juste serrer sa hanche à lui en laisser la trace de ses doigts pour quelques heures. Alfred avait une force démesurée, c'était ce qui faisait de lui un excellent joueur de football américain, et un excellent sportif en général. Le souci, c'était qu'il ne se rendait pas forcément compte qu'il pouvait faire mal aux gens s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que cinq minutes de film, Alfred vint frotter son nez contre le cou d'Arthur. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement, surprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

-Alfred… souffla-t-il.

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Absolument rien.

Un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de l'Américain, et Arthur était sûr de ne pas aimer ce regard. Il était trop sombre. A nouveau, Alfred frotta son nez contre son cou, et l'Anglais ferma les yeux, décrochant totalement du film. C'était étrange comme sensation. Pas vraiment violent, même plutôt diffus, peut-être agréable, mais Arthur n'avait juste pas l'habitude. Son esprit se vida doucement, et il serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit quelques baisés être apposés sur sa peau. La main d'Alfred, qui jusque-là était toujours sur sa hanche, se mit à effleurer son dos, son ventre, descendant parfois jusqu'à sa cuisse mais jamais très bas.

Les baisés dans son cou se firent plus insistants et plus nombreux, et il n'avait absolument pas le courage d'arrêter l'Américain. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il avait peur, ça c'était clair, mais en même temps il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à tout ça. Il se laissa également faire lorsqu'Alfred l'aida à s'allonger correctement et vint s'installer sur lui. Un vague glapissement douloureux lui échappa. Cet idiot pesait son poids…

-Désolé…

Arthur entrouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage d'Alfred, qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Tu peux me le dire si tu veux que j'arrête, tu sais ?

L'Anglais rougit violemment et détourna le regard. Parfois, il avait vraiment honte de se comporter ainsi. Alfred était d'un an son cadet, et pourtant c'était lui qui devait se montrer rassurant et prévenant. Le monde à l'envers.

-Je suis sérieux, Artie. Je ne veux rien faire qui te fasse peur, alors parle-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire…

-Menteur.

Alfred lui pinça légèrement le nez, avant de venir embrasser son front. Ca, Arthur connaissait. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact familier, et laissa échapper un léger soupire.

-Tu es une sacrée tête de mule…

-Absolument pas.

Les lèvres d'Alfred vinrent effleurer celles d'Arthur, et ils passèrent quelques secondes à se fixer sans bouger, avant qu'enfin l'Américain ne comble la maigre distance qui les séparait. C'était doux, aimant, comme à chaque fois qu'Alfred l'embrassait. C'était devenu tellement habituel qu'Arthur n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il réagirait si un jour il se montrait plus empressé. Et Dieu savait que cela finirait par arriver. Doucement, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du plus grand, laissant ses doigts s'emmêler aux mèches et caresser sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, sans rien faire de plus, juste à s'embrasser, avant qu'à nouveau, Alfred ne descende ses lèvres dans le cou d'Arthur. Il lui fit pencher la tête en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès, et l'Anglais ne parvint pas à protester. Même si Alfred se montrait doux et prévenant, c'était toujours terrifiant. Assez agréable, après mûres réflexions, mais effrayant.

-Détends-toi… Fais-moi confiance…

-Je te fais confiance, idiot…

-Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air, là…

Arthur allait répondre, un peu vexé, mais la mère d'Alfred les appela au même moment depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Sauvé par le gong, s'amusa l'Américain en se redressant. On y va ?

Le film était désormais fini, comme Arthur put le constater après s'être assis. Il savait qu'il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court, certainement les cheveux en bataille, et il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir. Il ne fallait pas que le père d'Alfred apprenne qu'ils étaient ensemble. Comment était-il supposé cacher son trouble, exactement ?

-Tu t'inquiète trop, Artie.

-C'est de ta faute.

-He ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Comment est-ce que tu veux que ton père ne remarque rien avec la tête que j'ai, idiot ?

Alfred l'examina de haut en bas, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux en désordre d'Arthur, essayant visiblement d'aplatir quelques mèches.

-De toute façon, tu as toujours des épis, ça ne change pas grand-chose… Et c'est juste le dessert, on remonte dans dix minutes.

-Il faut moins de dix minutes pour comprendre que quelque chose n'est pas normal.

Arthur ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant. De toute façon, même si le père d'Alfred l'apprenait, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il n'était pas chez lui, il ne pouvait pas foutre l'Anglais à la porte… Et Alfred semblait être plutôt serein.

-Allez viens, on avisera quand on sera en bas.

-S'il remarque quelque chose…

-Il ne remarquera rien, je te dis !

Sceptique, Arthur suivit tout de même Alfred jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les assiettes à dessert avaient été posé sur la table, et une jolie bûche de noël trônait au milieu de la table. Pour sûr, ça changeait des desserts du foyer…

Arthur reprit sa place en face d'Alfred, les joues légèrement rouges et anxieux. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que quelqu'un ne remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, Alfred avait tranquillement repris une conversation avec son père, sur le basket de ce qu'Arthur en comprenait, et ils semblaient tous les deux l'avoir totalement oublié. Même si c'était un peu vexant, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il mangea sa part de bûche en silence, la tête baissée, honteux comme rarement il l'avait été. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait laissé Alfred l'embrasser alors que ses parents étaient à l'étage en-dessous, et qu'ils étaient la veille de noël, et que ce devait être foutrement interdit de faire ce genre de truc un soir pareil. Peut-être aussi tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de répondre correctement au comportement d'Alfred. S'il l'avait ainsi embrassé dans le cou, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une raison, et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était fermer les yeux et attendre. On faisait définitivement mieux. C'était pitoyable… N'importe qui aurait été capable de réagir correctement, et lui il n'était pas foutu de juste… Juste être normal. Même Allistor avait réussis à coucher avec des filles, pourquoi est-ce que lui flippait au moindre contact imprévu ?

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, surtout !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Alfred qui se levait doucement tout en rassurant sa mère, et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'Américain dû percevoir son trouble puisqu'il fronça sensiblement les sourcils. Arthur se leva maladroitement, remercia la mère d'Alfred pour le repas tout en la complimentant quant à ses talents culinaires, et suivit son petit-ami jusqu'à l'étage. Etonnamment, ce dernier ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre, et Arthur sentit l'appréhension lui tordre l'estomac. A peine eu-t-il franchit la porte de la chambre qu'Alfred le serrait dans ses bras à lui en briser les os.

-A… Al… !

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

-Tu m'étouffes… !

-Oh, oui, pardon.

Il desserra sensiblement sa prise sur lui et planta son regard trop bleu dans celui d'Arthur.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne fais pas assez attention, mais c'est la première fois que je sors avec un garçon, et c'est assez différent d'une fille, alors je…

-Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, le coupa doucement Arthur.

Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant même qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, mais il savait que c'était vrai. Il avait été un peu effrayé par les nouvelles sensations, ça c'était sûr, mais il ne lui avait pas fait peur. Il avait confiance en Alfred, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, répéta-t-il. C'est juste… Que je sais pas comment…

Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre, incapable de continuer. Incapable de mettre des mots là-dessus. Il ne savait juste pas. Pas comment se comporter, pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire, pas comment le toucher… Il était terriblement maladroit, et si ça ne l'avait pas gêné jusqu'ici, il commençait à en avoir honte. C'était toujours Alfred qui l'embrassait en premier, toujours lui qui mesurait chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas l'effrayer, toujours lui qui proposait de sortir. Arthur avait démesurément peur qu'il ne finisse par se lasser. Qu'il en ait marre de toujours devoir prendre les initiatives.

-Je veux qu'on essaye… souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Il n'était pas convaincant, il le savait. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, ça c'était clair, et il était terrifié par ce qu'il venait de proposer. Mais malgré tout, il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'Alfred reste avec lui, alors…

-Arthur, tu n'as pas à…

-Je veux qu'on essaye, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. Je… Je pense pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, mais je veux… Qu'on essaye.

Alfred avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Arthur pouvait comprendre. Il avait passé les deux derniers mois à bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le tripote trop, il avait fait un nombre hallucinant de crises de panique alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'embrasser et éventuellement se toucher sans passer sous la ceinture, et voilà qu'il proposait de… Ah, non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée… Mais il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit. Ce serait trop bizarre. Et il fallait qu'il grandisse, qu'il cesse d'agir comme un gamin idiot. Allistor avait réussi. Il pouvait le faire aussi, il n'y avait pas de raison. Ca ne devait pas être si terrible que ça, après tout. C'était juste lui qui se faisait des films.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il hocha la tête sans lâcher Alfred du regard, en apparence beaucoup plus confiant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. L'Américain sembla hésiter un bref instant, avant d'hocher la tête et de s'approcher.

-D'accord, mais je veux que tu me le dises si tu as peur, ou si tu veux qu'on arrête. A n'importe quel moment. Compris ?

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, grinça Arthur.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, mais je te connais, tu es trop têtu pour me dire ce genre de truc. Alors si tu ne promets pas de me parler, il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit.

Arthur arqua un sourcil, avant de soupirer profondément. Cet idiot accordait beaucoup trop d'importance à des choses qui n'en avaient pas. Malgré tout, il hocha la tête pour lui faire plaisir, et combla lui-même la distance qui les séparait. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui prenait. Ce n'était pas vraiment du courage, il était même plutôt terrifié, mais sa tête était trop vide pour qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il faisait. C'était presque comme s'il était résigné, et que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Autant accélérer les choses.

Alfred passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant comme rarement il l'avait fait. C'était beaucoup plus empressé, toujours assez doux, mais Arthur sentait que ça ne durerait pas. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Il écarquilla les yeux le temps de s'habituer au changement de rythme, et s'accrocha aux épaules de l'Américain. A ce stade, il ne savait pas du tout où Alfred comptait s'arrêter. Il essaya de se détendre, de ne pas laisser transparaitre son malaise et sa peur, et se laissa pousser jusqu'au lit. Les mains de l'Américain s'appliquaient à caresser lentement ses hanches, remontant sur ses côtes par-dessus la chemise qu'il portait. Ceci étant dit, Arthur les sentait trembler contre lui, et il ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause du désir ou parce qu'Alfred était stressé, lui aussi.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux…

-Arrête de poser des questions, grogna Arthur en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Surprit, Alfred sembla hésiter, avant de grimper à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. A nouveau, Arthur ressentit cette désagréable impression d'être étouffé par une force écrasante. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Il commençait presque à s'habituer. Il laissa ses mains descendre des épaules d'Alfred pour aller effleurer ses clavicules, descendant plus bas sur son torse sans pour autant aller trop loin non plus. L'Américain retourna embrasser son cou, et Arthur rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre. C'était étrange. Vraiment étrange et terrifiant, parce qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de s'arrêter. Il n'était pas dans son corps. Il voyait, sentait, mais son corps réagissait sans lui demander son avis. Il n'arrivait même pas à éprouver une réelle frayeur, une qui se serait vu dans son regard ou qui aurait fait trembler ses mains. Il sentait qu'il avait peur, mais il savait que rien ne la laissait transparaitre. D'ailleurs, la plus grande partit de sa conscience choisissait de l'ignorer aussi, tant et si bien qu'il se sentait plus vide que terrifié. Alors il laissa ses mains passer sur le dos d'Alfred, retraçant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, et il hoqueta de surprise lorsque l'Américain s'allongea sur lui.

-Désolé… souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Arthur ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, ses mains au niveau des omoplates du garçon, pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il écarta sensiblement les cuisses, parce mine de rien les genoux d'Alfred lui faisaient mal, mais rien de plus.

-Si tu veux pas… murmura Alfred, la respiration précipitée. C'est pas grave, je pourrais… Enfin, me débrouiller, mais… Si… Si tu t'en sens capable…

-Pas… Pas de te toucher… Comme ça…

Le bassin d'Alfred se pressa un peu plus fermement contre la cuisse d'Arthur, et il retint son souffle. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça. Il aurait peut-être dû être fier d'avoir réussi à donner une érection à Alfred en si peu de temps, mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'être fier de ça.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin… De me toucher, ne t'en fait pas…

Arthur hoqueta et s'accrocha plus fort à Alfred alors qu'il amorçait un vague mouvement contre lui. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt pour ça, après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne le serait jamais. Alfred laissa ses mains tremblantes descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses, et il l'aida à s'installer correctement. Arthur ne bougea pas, se laissa faire. Essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais pas les mains qui le touchaient, pas la sensation douloureuse qui grandissait dans son bas-ventre.

-Arthur… Je veux pas te forcer…

La voix d'Alfred était emplie de douleur, d'inquiétude, et Arthur se contenta d'un vague mouvement de main pour lui faire signe de continuer. Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir parler, et même si c'était le cas, il ne fournirait sûrement aucune réponse cohérente. L'une des mains d'Alfred remonta doucement, passant de sa cuisse à sa ceinture. Arthur se figea.

-Alfred…

-Je ne t'enlève pas ton pantalon, s'empressa-t-il de bredouiller. Juste… Ca doit pas être agréable pour toi… Ce serait mieux si… Si tu l'ouvrais…

Pour le coup, Arthur était plutôt sceptique, mais il était vrai que ça devenait assez douloureux. La peur enfla doucement, et il essaya de croiser le regard d'Alfred. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement et vint embrasser son front.

-Je ne regarde pas, assura-t-il. C'est juste pour que tu sois à l'aise.

Arthur effleura nerveusement la clavicule d'Alfred, en pleine réflexion. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir ça. Mais ça faisait partit des choses qu'il fallait qu'il surmonte, et ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, il avait juste à déboucler sa ceinture, défaire un bouton et baisser une fermeture éclair… Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, devant d'autre garçons au moment de se doucher, Francis, Gilbert et Antonio l'avait vu avec juste un boxer et t'shirt, et son frère, nu, alors…

-Ferme les yeux, lui souffla alors Alfred. Si ça te fait trop peur, tu m'arrêtes.

Son sourire rassurant suffit à convaincre Arthur, et il obéit, bien que tendu. Les mains d'Alfred caressaient respectivement sa cuisse et sa hanche, doucement, lui laissant le temps de bien intégrer ce qu'il faisait. Puis elles disparurent, et un tintement métallique et une légère pression autour de ses hanches lui indiqua qu'il avait commencé à détacher sa ceinture. La pression disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais étrangement, Arthur se sentait beaucoup plus tendu maintenant. Les lèvres d'Alfred se posèrent sur sa joue, puis vinrent effleurer les siennes, et il essaya de puiser du réconfort là-dedans.

Il devina qu'il avait défait le bouton lorsque son pantalon devint beaucoup plus lâche autour de ses hanches. Les mains semblèrent soudain beaucoup plus grandes, beaucoup plus rugueuses, beaucoup plus brusques, les lèvres plus sèches et le souffle plus précipité. L'odeur d'alcool lui retourna l'estomac, mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse recracher quoi que ce soit.

-Arthur, regarde-moi…

Tremblant comme une feuille, il essaya de se débattre, mais il arrivait à peine à lever un bras. Une main se posa sur sa joue, et il se crispa, attendant un coup qui ne vint pas. A la place, la main dériva jusqu'à ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. _Il_ n'aurait jamais fait ça. Incertain, il entrouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard trop bleu d'Alfred, qui semblait inquiet.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Je peux, si tu veux…

-Non… Continu…

-Arthur, tu as peur, je ne veux pas te…

-Continu. Ca va. Je peux gérer.

Il savait qu'Alfred ne pouvait de toute façon pas s'arrêter. Ca se voyait dans son regard, il en avait trop envie pour pouvoir tout laisser tomber. Il déglutit lourdement mais hocha la tête et termina d'ouvrir le pantalon d'Arthur. Ce dernier hoqueta légèrement et referma les yeux pendant une brève seconde. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. La douleur était moins présente. Alfred hésita un vague instant, avant de lui écarter un peu plus les cuisses. L'Anglais rougit violemment et essaya de protester, mais il était trop tard. Alfred se rallongea sur lui, entre ses jambes, leurs bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre. Beaucoup trop d'informations. Beaucoup trop de sensation. Déjà, il y avait le grognement de pur plaisir d'Alfred, mais aussi les mouvements qu'il amorça dès qu'il fut bien installé pour créer plus de frictions, sans parler de ce qu'Arthur ressentait lui-même. Un genre de plaisir inconfortable.

-Alfred… !

-Shht…

L'Américain s'empressa de l'embrasser pour le faire taire, en appui sur ses avant-bras. Arthur avait presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison. Son malaise grandit encore un peu, mais son esprit était beaucoup trop distrait par ce qu'il ressentait pour vraiment s'en préoccuper. Les mouvements d'Alfred devinrent plus appuyés, plus longs, et il ne se redressa qu'une fois pour ouvrir son propre pantalon. Arthur n'osa pas regarder et préféra détourner le regard, tombant sur les photos accrochées au-dessus du bureau du jeune homme. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. A vraiment se figurer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et sur le coup, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il était partagé entre l'envie que tout s'arrête et le besoin que ça continu.

A plusieurs reprises, il murmura des choses parfaitement incohérentes contre les lèvres d'Alfred, s'accrochant comme à sa vie à ses épaules. Jamais il n'avait remarqué qu'il était à ce point musclé. Mais il ne pouvait désormais plus ignorer ce qu'il sentait bouger sous ses doigts à chaque mouvement. Le souffle d'Alfred s'était considérablement accéléré, et lorsqu'il ne l'embrassait pas, il mordillait son oreille et laissa son nez se perdre dans le cou d'Arthur. Quelques grognements rauques lui échappaient, et Arthur le soupçonnait de se retenir.

-Tu… Tu peux… Accélérer, si tu veux…

-Je vais te faire mal…

-Arrête de… Dire des conneries…

Arthur dû lâcher une épaule d'Alfred pour se mordre furieusement la main lorsque l'Américain le prit au mot et accéléra ses poussées tout en plaquant plus fermement encore son bas-ventre contre le sien. L'Anglais sentait tous ses membres trembler, et il n'était plus sûr que ce soit uniquement à cause de la peur. Mais elle était encore là, ça c'était sûr. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux un bref instant, il se sentait comme plongé ailleurs. Les sensations changeaient du tout au tout, les paroles rassurantes devenaient des insultes, les mains douces devenaient violentes, les baisés devenaient des morsures. Aussi eu-t-il une brusque montée de panique lorsque le plaisir augmenta tellement qu'il fut incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Non seulement il avait peur de toutes ces sensations qui n'existaient pas et que son cerveau s'appliquait à lui imposer, mais il était également terrifié par la façon dont son corps réagissait, tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un truc comme ça avant. Son souffle se bloqua tout net dans sa poitrine, et il crut s'entendre laisser échapper un gémissement pathétique, avant que son corps n'abandonne réellement. Les larmes dévalèrent immédiatement la courbe de ses joues, et des taches blanches envahirent sa vision jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y voie plus rien.

-Arthur… Hey, Artie…

Reprendre contact avec la réalité s'avéra être une tâche très compliquée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essaya de tout comprendre en même temps, mais son corps était un amas de sensations toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres.

-Shht… Respire Artie… Tout va bien…

Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux, quelque chose de tiède se posa sur sa joue. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas où il était, et sa respiration était trop précipitée pour qu'il se concentre sur quoi que ce soit.

-C'est finit Artie… Tu peux te détendre…

Doucement, sa vision s'éclaircit, et il croisa le regard bleu d'Alfred. Ses yeux semblaient briller, et un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Artie, s'amusa-t-il.

Il parvint à réguler sa respiration, malgré la sensation de brûlure qui envahissait ses poumons. Il se sentait bizarre. Tout faible. Mais bien, aussi.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je… Je sais pas trop… Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu as paniqué. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, c'est même normal je pense.

Arthur cligna quelques fois des yeux, et dévisagea Alfred sans trop comprendre. Ce dernier balança un mouchoir quelque part dans sa chambre et s'allongea à côté de lui, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

-Tu as été formidable.

-Je n'ai rien fait… souffla Arthur.

Il commençait à se souvenir, à prendre conscience que le tremblement de ses membres était tout simplement dû au fait qu'il avait éjaculé, qu'il avait laissé Alfred se frotter à lui…

-J'ai paniqué… J'ai… Je n'ai vraiment… Vraiment rien fait… C'était… Minable et…

-Ne dis pas ça, le rabroua Alfred en lui pinçant doucement la joue. Pour être honnête je pensais que tu m'arrêterais bien avant, ou que tu ferais un malaise dès que j'aurais commencé à te déshabiller. Tu as été vraiment génial, Artie.

Pas convaincu du tout, Arthur se tourna tant bien que mal sur le côté. Il n'avait pas la force pour se mettre en pyjama. Pour se lever tout court.

-Peux plus bouger… murmura-t-il.

-On va dormir, de toute façon.

-Je suis en jean…

-Enlève-le.

Alfred ne semblait vraiment pas voir de problème, et il se contentait de lui sourire comme un idiot.

-On peut regarder un film avant de dormir, si tu veux. Même un film nul, de toute façon on s'endormira avant la fin, je pense.

Trop fatigué pour débattre, Arthur hocha bêtement la tête, et poussa même jusqu'à se redresser. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour se changer, et dormir en jean était loin d'être agréable. Et Alfred avait raison, ils allaient dormir, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ?

Il envoya son pantalon par terre et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Alfred remonta la couverture sur eux, la télécommande dans une main. L'écran de la télé indiquait qu'il avait lancé un film, Arthur n'avais aucune idée duquel, et il s'en foutait.

-Tu veux pas enlever ta chemise, aussi ? proposa Alfred.

-Non, ça ira…

L'Américain ne le força pas et se contenta de retirer son propre pantalon et son t'shirt. Il suspendit cependant son geste, et se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges.

-Ca te gêne pas ? Que je l'enlève.

-Fais ce que tu veux…

Alfred hocha la tête et termina de se déshabiller, restant simplement en boxer. Il se glissa sous les draps, et Arthur se calla contre lui sans s'en rendre compte. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment collés non plus, l'Anglais gardait une certaine distance de sécurité, mais c'était toujours plus près que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble.

-Bonne nuit, _love_ …


	38. Chapter 38

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! J'ai finis mon bac ! Et je suis toujours vivante ! Bon, plus sérieusement, j'ai deux mois avec un peu de temps libre normalement, donc... Va falloir que je boucle cette fiction dans ce temps là, et que je la poste entièrement, parce qu'à la rentrée, je garantis pas d'avoir internet comme je veux, et je garantis pas non plus d'avoir le temps. Il va donc falloir que j'augmente mon rythme de publication.**

 **DOOOOOOOOONC (ouais, les majuscule c'est pour attirer l'attention de ce qui lisent pas) MAINTENANT LES CHAPITRES SERONT POSTES DEUX FOIS PAR SEMAINE ! Un le mercredi, je pense, et l'autre le dimanche ou le samedi. Je vais essayer de m'y tenir.**

 **Eeeeet... Maah je crois que globalement c'est tout ! Donc à mercredi, bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Scarlet-Carnival : Ton review m'a motivé à poster ce chapitre, en vrai je suis tellement morte que je devrais déjà être en train de dormir... Et il aurait dû sortir plus tôt, mais j'ai regardé mon frère jouer à un jeux vidéo, et du coup... Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, c'est vrai que je pense avoir un style d'écriture qui est assez axé sur les émotions et les pensées plus que les sensations, même si j'essaye de les décrire au mieux elles aussi. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, tes reviews sont toujours toutes mignonnes, très instructives et ça fait toujours vachement plaisir d'avoir des gens qui remarquent les efforts de construction dans l'histoire, ce genre de chose, du coup... Ouais, merci vraiment beaucoup ! Le prochain chapitre sera mercredi du coup !**_

* * *

Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'Allistor avait imaginé son réveillon. Le souffle court, il se pencha en avant et laissa Gilbert tomber sur son lit avec un grognement rauque. Heureusement que Kate ne les avait pas vu rentrer. Ou pire, Elizabeta. Déjà que le chauffeur de bus leur avait jeté un drôle de regard…

Il devait être quoi, deux heures du matin, peut-être trois, et Allistor aurait préféré être dans l'apparte d'une jolie fille plutôt qu'au foyer, mais il avait fallu qu'il ramène Gilbert, tellement bourré qu'il n'avait pas été foutu d'aligner deux mots cohérents depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du club. En fait, il avait même été plutôt silencieux.

- _Scotty_ …

-La ferme.

-J'ai chaud…

-M'en fous.

Un grognement lui répondit. Allistor n'avait juste pas envie de faire des efforts. Cet abruti avait non seulement bus au point de ne plus pouvoir parler, mais il avait aussi fallu qu'il laisse un type louche l'embarquer dans des putains de chiottes. Et le rouquin n'était pas con au point d'ignorer ce qui avait pu se passer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir dans quel état il avait retrouvé l'albinos. Et cet idiot l'avait embrassé. Bien sûr. Il avait d'ailleurs énormément de chance que l'Ecossais ait été trop surprit pour réagir, sinon il serait soit mort soit dans un état critique. D'ailleurs, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de le laisser croupir dans les chiottes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait décuvé… Il se serait bien démerdé pour rentrer le lendemain matin. Mais étrangement, devoir lui foutre la gueule sous l'eau pour la calmer avait coupé toute envie à Allistor de faire la fête, et quittes à rentrer, autant ramener l'épave albinos avec lui.

La chambre était vide malgré l'heure avancée, et le rouquin ne doutait pas qu'elle le resterait au moins jusqu'au midi suivant. Francis était à une soirée universitaire Dieu savait où, et Antonio n'avait pas voulu dire où il allait. Pas qu'Allistor ait insisté pour savoir, ceci étant dit. Il n'y avait qu'eux d'eux. Même Arthur avait fui. La colère tordit les entrailles du rouquin alors qu'il s'imaginait la soirée que devait passer son cadet. Il n'était pas con, il savait très bien qu'il était chez son soi-disant copain. Si ce salopard posait ne serait-ce qu'on doigt sur lui, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

- _Scotty_ …

-Quoi encore ?

-Je suis désolé…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… ?

-D'être… Nul et… De t'avoir fait rater la soirée, et… De t'engueuler pour Artie, et…

-Ferme ta putain de gueule et dors, tu racontes de la merde là.

-C'est pour ça que ma mère a pas pu se débarrasser de moi… marmonna l'albinos sans l'écouter.

Le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, les jambes encore hors du lit, il semblait à la fois plus vieux et plus jeune que jamais. Plus vieux dans sa posture. Plus jeune dans ses paroles. Allistor l'avait, au final, très peu entendu parler de sa famille. Il parlait assez aisément de son frère, même si ça ne se terminait jamais très bien -il ne fondait pas en larmes, mais il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête qu'il tirait pour deviner qu'il allait chialer toute la nuit- et très rarement de sa mère. Encore plus rarement de son beau-père, et n'ayant pas connu son père…

-Elle aurait aimé… Mais elle pouvait pas me vendre… Un gosse comme moi, ça se vend pas… Si elle avait pu, elle aurait gardé Ludwig… Elle aurait pu s'occuper de lui…

-Arrête de dire de la merde.

-C'est pour ça aussi que mon père est parti… Que le père de Ludz est parti…

Réprimant un grognement de frustration, Allistor s'assit su le lit et assainit une minuscule tape derrière la tête de Gilbert. Il n'était pas doué pour ça. Assurément. Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter encore et encore depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce putain de foyer, mais il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts. Même si cet abruti avait osé l'embrasser, même s'il était profondément chiant et qu'Allistor aurait adoré le laisser passer la nuit dans la rue juste pour lui apprendre à arrêter de faire le con, même si parfois il avait sévèrement envie de lui casser la gueule, il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts. Gilbert avait trop souvent été là pour l'écouter se plaindre et lui dire comment gérer les situations, ou juste l'empêcher de faire des conneries, pour qu'il ait conscience d'avoir une dette envers lui.

-Arrête de dire ça, abruti. T'y est pour rien.

-Si…

-Ah ouais ? Parce que t'arrive à déclencher des guerres, toi, maintenant ?

Gilbert tourna la tête vers lui, dévoilant un œil rouge injecté de sang et brillant de larme. Il avait semblé totalement à côté de ses pompes depuis qu'Allistor l'avait repêché dans ces toilettes miteuses, mais il n'avait jamais semblé autant à deux doigts de se briser.

-Une guerre ?

-Ton beau-père était militaire, non ?

Gilbert sembla enfin comprendre, et il laissa sa tête replonger dans l'oreiller tout en acquiesçant. Pendant un bref instant, Allistor avait eu peur de s'être trompé.

-Alors t'y es pour rien s'il a crevé en se battant pour son pays.

-Il aurait pu rester avec nous… Il aurait pu... Trouver une autre travail… Rester avec ma mère et Ludz…

-Et tu crois qu'il ne l'a pas fait juste à cause d'un gosse de cinq ans ?

Un vague haussement d'épaules lui répondit. C'était assez frustrant, et dans d'autres circonstances, Allistor l'aurait sévèrement engueulé. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant, parce que ce n'était définitivement pas ce dont Gilbert avait besoin.

-T'es pas responsable de toute la misère du monde, idiot. Ton père s'est barré avant ta naissance parce que c'était un profond connard.

-Mais elle a abandonné Ludwig… A cause de moi… Et moi elle pouvait… Rien faire…

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique pour comprendre qu'il parlait de sa mère. Il fallait admettre que sur ce point-là, Allistor ne garantissait pas qu'il pouvait faire grand-chose. Il comprenait à peu près ce qui avait motivé la génitrice de l'albinos, mais ce n'était en rien rassurant. Elle avait juste abandonné son bébé parce que c'était plus simple comme ça, et élever un gosse dans un bordel, ce n'était définitivement pas une grande idée. Mais c'était vrai que ce n'était pas non plus le cadre de vie idéal pour une gamin de six ou sept ans.

-Elle a essayé de donner une meilleure vie à ton petit frère, souffla-t-il. Mais toi, elle… Tu étais plus vieux, c'est plus compliqué.

-Elle voulait pas de moi… Personne aurait voulu de moi… Même contre du fric…

-Elle t'aurait pas vendu.

-Elle se laissait baiser par n'importe qui contre du fric, gronda Gilbert. Bien sûr qu'elle m'aurait vendu si elle avait pu. Tu la connaissais pas.

Pour quelqu'un à deux doigts de plonger dans un coma éthylique, il parlait encore à peu près correctement, alors qu'Allistor l'avait cru incapable d'aligner trois mots. Et il n'aimait définitivement pas le mélange de colère, de douleur et d'abandon qui teintait la voix de Gilbert. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque qu'il fut pris d'un minuscule tremblement, presque rien, mais ça ajouté au fait qu'il venait de resserrer sa prise sur l'oreiller, il ne fallait pas longtemps à Allistor pour comprendre qu'il pleurait. Merveilleux. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant ?

-Elle… Si t'avais vu… Comment elle me regardait… A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre elle… Elle était…

-Arrête ça, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Ca se voyait… Ca se voyait qu'elle m'en voulait… Qu'elle aurait préféré que je sois mort… Que je sois jamais né… Si j'étais jamais né, mon père serait… Peut-être resté avec elle…

-Un type qui se barre parce que sa nana est enceinte ne peut foncièrement pas être réellement amoureux. Il se serait tiré de toute façon.

Un hoquet mal étouffé lui confirma que Gilbert pleurait pour de bon. Ses phalanges avaient blanchi à cause de la force qu'il mettait à tenir l'oreiller, et Allistor sentit la gêne et l'impuissance grandir en lui. Il avait bu un peu, lui aussi, mais il tenait mieux l'alcool que Gilbert, et de toute façon, il ne s'était pas bourré la gueule. Aussi était-il capable de réfléchir, et il essaya de trouver une solution de toutes ses forces. Ca aurait été Arthur, ça aurait été plus facile. Il avait juste à passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Quant à Gilbert, ce qui l'apaisait… Il ne savait pas trop… Ah si, en fait, il savait. Ca ne lui plaisait que moyennement, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester planté là comme un idiot.

D'un vague coup de talon, il retira ses chaussures bien abimées mais qu'il continuait de mettre parce qu'il les aimait bien et parce que ça ne servait à rien de claquer du fric dans des godasses. Gilbert peinait de plus en plus à étouffer ses sanglots, et il s'était mis à bredouiller en allemand, tant et si bien qu'Allistor n'y comprenait plus rien. Il devinait juste que c'était par rapport à sa famille, il y avait quelques vagues mots qu'il comprenait. « _Bruder_ », « _Mutti_ »… C'était bien tout.

-Pousse-toi.

Gilbert ne lui répondit pas, comme il s'y était attendu. Il ne put réprimer un claquement de langue agacé, mais il fit un effort pour ne pas s'énerver, et surtout de ne pas se montrer brusque. Un exploit pour lui. Il saisit aussi doucement que possible les jambes de Gilbert et les mis sur le matelas, lui retirant ses chaussures au passage. Ses chevilles étaient assez fines, pas au point que ça en soit laid ou disproportionné, mais juste fines. Allistor essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder là-dessus, et poussa maladroitement l'albinos pour faire de la place sur le lit.

-Enlève ta veste, et fous-toi sous les draps.

A nouveau, aucune réponse. Il fallait croire qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui cette nuit. Résigné à se démerder seul, il força le Prussien à se redresser, galérant quelques secondes à lui faire lâcher son putain d'oreiller. Ca lui fit un choc de le voir pleurer. La seule fois où c'était arrivé, ils étaient dans le noir, encore à moitié abruti par le sommeil, mais là, Allistor pouvait détailler chaque parcelle de son visage. Le contour de ses yeux avait rougi à une vitesse assez ahurissante, et les larmes avaient tracés des chemins humides sur ses joues qui brillaient avec les reflets de la lumière. Ses pupilles étaient injectées de sang, aussi, et le rouquin trouvait que cela faisait un peu trop de rouge pour une zone aussi réduite. Le manipulant avec précaution, il parvint finalement à lui retirer sa veste en cuir un peu éraflée par endroit, et il l'aida à se glisser sous la couverture. Jamais il n'avait autant maudit la mauvaise manie qu'avait Gilbert de faire son lit au carré, et ce faisant, de bloquer le drap sous le matelas tellement bien qu'il fallait tirer dessus pour pouvoir se coucher.

Quelques hoquets secouaient désormais le Prussien, mais Allistor se doutait que la crise n'était pas réellement finie. Si ça se trouvait, il allait se remettre à pleurer dans quelques secondes, quelques minutes, ou le lendemain matin. Mais la crise ne pouvait pas être finie, parce que Gilbert emmagasinait beaucoup trop de choses et ne parlait jamais. En fait, l'Ecossais n'était même pas sûr que la crise s'arrêterait un jour. Que Gilbert parviendrait enfin à oublier tout ça, à avoir une existence normale, avec une femme normale, une maison normale, un job normal, et tout ce qui va avec. Là, partit comme il l'était, il allait cumuler des boulots desquels il se ferait virer au bout de deux jours, il coucherait peut-être à droite et à gauche, et encore, ça sous-entendait qu'il soit capable de comprendre que son albinisme ne repoussait pas tout le monde, et sa maison risquait de rester ce foyer pendant un petit bout de temps. Gilbert n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il était pessimiste. C'était peut-être vrai, mais en même temps, il fallait voir la réalité en face.

Il se glissa sous les draps avec lui, frissonnant violemment à cause de la proximité avec l'autre jeune homme. Il n'était pas habitué. Dormir avec Arthur, c'était déjà beaucoup lui demander, alors avec un gars de son âge, qui n'avait aucun lien de sang avec lui et auquel il n'était pas habitué, c'était vraiment trop lui demander. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, parce que Gilbert avait besoin de lui. Et de toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

L'albinos s'empressa de se blottir contre lui, mais ses tremblements ne cessaient pas. Allistor le laissa faire, restait simplement là, allongé sur le côté, à le regarder cacher son visage contre son t'shirt. C'était assez perturbant. Pour autant, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit désagréable.

-Me laisse pas… murmura alors Gilbert, la voix beaucoup plus faible et las qu'avant. Me laisse pas, toi aussi…

-Je ne vais nulle part.

Il n'eut même pas le courage de rajouter une insulte. Il était assez fatigué, en fait, et trop las pour s'énerver. Même s'il lui en voulait de l'avoir embrassé, et qu'il était un peu dégouté, il n'arrivait juste pas à se barrer maintenant et à le laisser croupir ici, seul. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire, au début, pourtant. Il avait été tellement surpris et furieux que tout le trajet du retour, il s'était dit qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine d'aider Gilbert à monter à l'étage, quittes à ce que l'albinos se fasse surprendre par Elizabeta ou Kate. Et pourtant, il était là, avec ledit albinos contre son flanc, à simplement attendre que ses tremblements se calment.

-J'aurais dû crever, hoqueta-t-il faiblement. J'aurais dû… J'aurais…

-Ca suffit. Ca aurait rien changé, si t'avais crevé.

Gilbert s'accrocha plus fermement à son t'shirt et se remis à pleurer. Allistor le laissa faire, et poussa même jusqu'à passer sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était définitivement étrange, comme situation, et il n'avait pas assez de recul pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Tout se jouerait demain. Soit il refuserait de parler à Gilbert pour les quatre-vingt années à venir, soit… Il ne savait pas. C'était fatiguant de penser à tout ça.

-Allistor… sanglota le Prussien.

-Je suis là. Dors. Je te laisse pas.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré à quel point Gilbert avait souffert dans son passé. D'une certaine façon, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à son seul ami. Pourtant, c'était assez évident qu'il avait eu une enfance difficile. Un père qui s'était barré avant même qu'il ne naisse et qui lui avait refilé son albinisme, son beau-père qui était mort à la guerre, son immigration vers l'Angleterre, le travail au bordel de sa mère, l'abandon de son petit frère, et les flics qui l'avaient placé dans un foyer où on ne parlait que l'Anglais…

-Elle était comment, ta mère ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Gilbert avait arrêté de sangloter, et il restait juste blottit contre lui, comme un gosse apeuré. La comparaison le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. L'albinos mit un peu de temps à répondre, tant et si bien qu'Allistor cru qu'il s'était finalement endormi.

-Elle était… Normale… Pas grande…

-Jolie ?

-Je sais pas trop… Pas super belle, non… Enfin un peu… Pas moche, hein… Elle plaisait pas mal, je crois…

Allistor lui laissa quelques secondes pour voir s'il comptait renchérir, mais l'albinos était à nouveau silencieux.

-Ma mère était super belle, murmura-t-il.

Il devina que Gilbert était surprit simplement grâce au fait qu'il s'était soudain immobilisé. Comme s'il retenait sa respiration et que même ses tremblements n'existaient plus.

-Elle ressemblait pas mal à Artie. Blonde comme lui, les mêmes yeux. Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle est sortie avec un type comme mon père.

Le Prussien releva doucement les yeux sur lui, sa tête appuyée entre l'épaule et la clavicule d'Allistor. Il semblait un peu plus calme.

-Elle travaillait… ?

-Ouais. Enfin, avant que mon père ne lui interdise de sortir de la baraque, ouais. Elle était prof en maternelle.

-C'est cool, ça.

-Hm. C'est elle qui m'a appris à lire et à compter, j'ai faillis sauter une classe grâce à ça.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

-Ma mère ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur qu'il y ait un décalage entre moi et les autres.

-Et… Elle est…

-Morte quand Arthur est né. Mon père lui avait foutu une rouste juste avant, pour un truc con. Elle était déjà pas mal fatiguée par sa grossesse, elle a pas supporté l'accouchement.

Il se mit à caresser plus fermement les cheveux de Gilbert, sans trop savoir s'il cherchait à rassurer l'albinos ou à se rassurer lui-même. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à tout ça, et encore plus longtemps qu'il avait parlé de sa mère à quelqu'un. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà fait, ou alors très vaguement.

-Et ton père… ?

-Il s'est fait buter par les flics.

-Ca je sais, je veux dire… Il a toujours été… Comme ça ?

-Ma mère me disait que non, quand j'étais gosse. Quand on était tous les deux dans ma chambre, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il était un gars bien, qui s'était battu pour son pays et qui avait pris soin d'elle. Je crois que j'y ai jamais vraiment cru.

Après ça, Gilbert eut la décence de ne plus poser de question. Il installa mieux sa tête, la descendant sur le haut de son torse, et hésita un bref instant avant de glisser une de ses jambes entres celles d'Allistor. Ce dernier se tendit brusquement et ravala un grognement, avant de finalement se détendre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il pouvait supporter ça. Et Gilbert ne tentait absolument rien, dans son état il n'avait même pas dû réfléchir.

-Tu crois… Qu'elle m'aimait un peu quand même… ?

-Qui ?

-Ma mère…

-Ouais. Sinon elle t'aurait pas gardé avec elle.

Même s'il avait conscience de ne pas être très rassurant, cela sembla suffire. Gilbert ferma les yeux pour de bon, et s'endormit comme une masse, les deux mains fermement accroché au t'shirt d'Allistor. Il le regarda longuement, enregistra chaque contact qu'il avait avec lui sans réussir à décider s'il aimait bien ou pas. Il finit par convenir qu'il verrait tout ça demain. Il n'était pas en train de mourir de panique, et il n'avait pas envie de le frapper, c'était le principal. Il laissa sa main descendre sur la nuque de Gilbert, puis sur le haut de son dos, et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Il avait le droit de se reposer un peu, lui aussi.

.

-Et donc ?

-Donc quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?!

-Tu es un très mauvais menteur, Arthur…

Ravalant une insulte, Arthur se tassa un peu plus dans sa chaise et détourna furieusement le regard. Francis le dévisageait en silence avec un léger sourire en coin. Pourquoi cet idiot voulait-il toujours en savoir plus ?! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était déjà pas très malin d'être venu lui parler, mais il avait définitivement besoin que quelqu'un lui dise s'il avait bien agi ou pas, s'il était bizarre, si tout ça était normal, ce qui allait se passer ensuite… Et son frère n'était certainement pas la bonne personne pour ça. Alors il lui restait Francis, et même si ça ne l'enchantait guère, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

-Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir que tu me racontes tout. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que vous n'avez fait que vous embrasser, je ne suis pas un idiot.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Menteur.

-Je ne…

-Menteur.

-Laisse-moi parler, _stupid frog_ !

C'était agaçant, à la fin. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste comprendre la situation sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire et lui expliquer ce qu'il avait à faire ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'Arthur ait à raconter sa… Relation avec Alfred ? Déjà, ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait besoin de se faire aider pour ce genre de chose… Sérieusement, quel type de presque dix-huit ans demandait des conseils pour gérer sa relation amoureuse ?!

-Alors ?

-Alors on s'est… Touché…

-Ca je me doute.

-Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?!

-Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment. Vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Déjà qu'à la base, Arthur était rouge, maintenant c'était pire. Même une tomate était moins rouge que son visage.

-Explique-moi. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, et je n'ai pas à te juger non plus. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, il faut que tu m'expliques.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, grommela-t-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Aucune idée…

-Soit honnête avec toi-même, tu te rendras service. Alors ?

-Je… On regardait un film… Et il… Il m'a embrassé dans le cou, et c'est parti en vrille…

-Mais vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ?

-Non… Il s'est juste… Frotté… Contre moi…

-Tu étais d'accord ?

-C'est moi… Qui ai demandé…

Francis sembla profondément surprit, et Arthur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, c'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Il avait été con. Mais il n'était pas sûr de regretter, et encore moins d'avoir détesté ça. Il était un peu perdu.

-Et… Hum… Tu as aimé ?

-Je crois… Je sais pas…

Il croisa les bras sur la table et laissa sa tête tomber dessus. Il ne savait définitivement pas. Et malgré tous les efforts d'Alfred pour que tout reste normal, une certaine gêne s'était installée.

-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler, mais… Ne te braque pas pour ça. C'est normal que tu aies peur et que tu doutes les premières fois, mais tu finiras par t'habituer, et ça deviendra normal.

Sceptique, Arthur hocha vaguement la tête. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de recommencer. Mais il était quand même assez curieux. De toute façon, il avait été minable, alors si ça se trouvait, Alfred n'avait absolument pas envie de retenter quelque chose.

-Tu réfléchis trop. Vous vous revoyez quand ?

-Je sais pas… La semaine prochaine, je suppose.

-Il faudrait que tu t'achètes un portable.

-Ca coûte trop cher, et je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Pour parler avec ton copain, ce serait plus facile.

Arthur haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas convaincu, et de toute façon il n'avait pas l'argent pour investir dans ce genre de truc. Il grogna un truc incohérent et ferma les yeux. Mine de rien, il était assez fatigué, et peu importe qu'il soit dans la bibliothèque, il entendait bien se reposer. Et il n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel était Allistor, alors il préférait ne pas aller dans sa chambre. Il avait aussi un peu peur de ce qu'il y trouverait, sans trop savoir ce qu'il craignait. Une fille, peut-être ? Il préférait encore ne pas y penser…

.

Allistor grogna lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux. Il mit du temps à comprendre où il était, encore plus à identifier la masse pelotonnée contre lui. Il ne sentait plus son bras gauche.

-Gilbert… grogna-t-il.

L'albinos ne se réveilla pas le moins du monde, et bougea juste la tête le temps de se caller plus confortablement contre lui. Bah, il avait bien mérité de se reposer, après tout. Il aurait juste aimé qu'il lui rende son bras.

Dans le silence confortable de la chambre, il prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, malgré le sommeil qui continuait de l'engourdir. Il se rappelait du club, d'une femme qu'il avait abordée, qui l'avait plus que chauffer, la suite était un peu plus floue, et après il y avait eu Gilbert, bourré et abandonné dans les chiottes. Allistor se rappelait avoir demandé au barman où cet idiot était passé, et se rappelait de la fureur et de l'angoisse qui s'étaient emparées de lui quand il lui avait appris qu'il s'était fait embarquer par un type vers les toilettes. Ca n'avait pas manqué, il l'avait retrouvé avec une érection et totalement dans le coaltar. Et il l'avait embrassé. Allistor ne savait pas trop si ça avait été un réflexe ou quelque chose d'autre, et il n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir comment il devait réagir par rapport à ça. Ca avait été fugace, un peu violent vu que Gilbert était totalement incapable de contrôler son corps, et ça avait eu le goût d'alcool. Mais ça avait définitivement été trop rapide pour qu'Allistor sache si… S'il avait aimé ça, ou s'il avait eu peur, ou s'il avait été dégouté, ou… Il préférait encore ne pas penser à ça. Il verrait bien quand Gilbert se réveillerait. Il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion, de toute façon.

Il soupira et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de l'albinos. Il avait l'air à peu près calme. Fragile aussi. Comme souvent quand il dormait. Il semblait perdre six bonnes années. Ca lui allait plutôt bien, cet air de gamin. De toute façon, de manière tout à fait objective, Gilbert était beau. Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien dire, c'était plutôt évident que s'il s'en donnait la peine, il trouverait une copine. En tout cas, Allistor, lui le trouvait beau. Ce constat lui sautait aux yeux, et même si c'était troublant, dérangeant, et assez inattendu, d'une certaine façon, il se disait qu'il l'avait vu venir.

Il avait l'impression que c'était le fruit de quatre ans d'incertitude, d'observations involontaires, et de contacts qu'ils n'auraient peut-être jamais dû avoir.


	39. Chapter 39

**Heeeeeeeey j'ai presque faillit oublier qu'il fallait que je poste aujourd'hui ! Mais mon honneur est sauf (quel honneur ?), je m'en suis rappelée à temps !**

 **Hum, dans la catégorie je raconte ma vie et tout le monde s'en fout, je vais probablement tomber malade d'ici peu de temps (ouais, je prévois quand je tombe malade, ne soyez pas jaloux) donc si c'est vraiment le cas, je risque de ne pas écrire énormément. Ce qui en soit n'est pas un gros problème, d'où l'inutilité de ce paragraphe.**

 **On est presque à la fin de la seconde partie, moins de dix chapitres (pour moi c'est pas beaucoup, okay ?), et il va falloir que je calcule pour voir si deux chapitres par semaines seront suffisant pour que tout soit posté avant la fin des vacances. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on passera à trois, donc ça fera un truc du genre dimanche, mardi et jeudi. Je vous redirais ça sûrement dimanche.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture, à dimanche, bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Scarlet-Carnival : Alors... C'est toujours très difficile de répondre à tes reviews, vu que tu as tout un tas de théorie, et que je ne veux jamais te spoiler... MAAAAAIIIIIIIS tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la personne qui en sait le plus sur Arthur, c'est Allistor, et encore, il n'est pas au courant de tout. Francis à juste des suppositions sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il n'arrive en foyer. Et même pour Arthur, il fait un gros blocage là-dessus, et c'est un genre de tabou entre eux, personne n'en parle vraiment. Donc Arthur ne dira jamais à qui que ce soit clairement que s'il a du mal avec Alfred, c'est parce qu'il a subit des violences quand il était petit, et Francis osera jamais lui demander de parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Maah, promis, j'essayerai de poster plus tôt dimanche, mais l'appel des jeux vidéos est trop fort, parfois ! Mais je ferais des efforts, vu que tu attends les chapitres avec tant d'impatience ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes reviews, je sais même plus quoi te dire pour te remercier.**_

 _ **Chocomy : Hey ! C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la relation entre Gil et Allistor, elle était prévue depuis le tout début, et... Ouais, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Merci toujours pour tes reviews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu continues de lire !**_

* * *

-Salut.

Alice lui adressa un sourire sincère quoique fatigué, et le fit entrer dans cet appartement qu'il connaissait plutôt bien désormais. Allistor n'était pas trop sûr de savoir pourquoi il était venu ici. Il avait quitté le foyer en fin d'après-midi, après avoir promis à Kate que s'il n'était pas rentré avant la nuit, il reviendrait le lendemain. Depuis sa disparition d'une semaine, elle contrôlait chacune de ses sorties, et ce malgré que le rouquin soit majeur. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui en vouloir.

-Tu as une sale tête.

-Tu t'es vue ?

La blonde étouffa un rire et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il entendait la bouilloire qui tentait de faire savoir qu'elle avait accompli sa mission, et Alice s'empressa d'aller l'éteindre. Même si la jeune femme semblait plus vivante que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il n'était pas rare qu'elle ait les yeux rouges lorsqu'ils venaient la voir, et les cernes étaient presque devenues une part intégrante de son visage. Cela dit, il savait qu'il n'était pas mieux.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir ?

-Pas spécialement, mais vu ta tête, tu ne dois pas être là simplement pour venir me tenir compagnie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et retira sa veste. Il avait pris quelques habitudes, ici. Comme fumer à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, écouter la radio posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, feuilleter les très nombreux bouquins entreposés sur les étagères…

-Café ?

-Whisky ?

-Tu sais que je n'en ai pas. Et vu ta tête, tu m'excuseras, mais il est hors de question que je te serve de l'alcool.

-Oui maman, ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue depuis la cuisine et sortit deux tasses. Il s'était étrangement rapproché d'elle, sans trop se l'expliquer. Il lui avait parlé d'à peu près tout. De son père, sans entrer dans les détails, d'Arthur, de sa mère, de Gilbert, du foyer, de lui… Elle devait être, avec Gilbert et Arthur, la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. C'était assez étrange. Déjà parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais aussi parce que c'était une femme. Allistor n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse autant se confier à une fille, et pas parce qu'il les trouvait stupides ou indignes de lui, mais juste parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en fréquenter autrement qu'en plan cul. En contrepartie, elle lui avait parlé de sa relation plus que nocive avec son ancien « copain » (Allistor n'arrivait toujours pas à le considérer comme tel), de l'emprise que sa mère avait sur elle, de son père effacé et toujours barré en voyage d'affaire, de la merde dans laquelle elle était désormais. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à trouver quelques trucs pas trop stupides à lui répondre, sans qu'on puisse qualifier ça de conseils pour autant. Ca ne marchait qu'avec elle. Si Arthur, Gilbert, qui que ce soit, se confiait à lui, il serait incapable de réagir.

Alice posa une tasse fumante sur la table basse, tenant la sienne dans ses mains, et elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

-Tu bossais pas aujourd'hui ?

-J'étais de nuit…

-Alors pourquoi tu pionces pas ?

-J'ai dormis ce matin, idiot.

-Je te demanderais même pas combien de temps…

Elle sourit, et il s'installa à côté d'elle, alors que la radio diffusait un vieux titre. Stings, peut-être. Il n'était pas sûr.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un problème avec ton frère ?

-Rien de plus que d'habitude. Il était chez son… Copain, pour Noël.

Alice acquiesça doucement et touilla son thé, ramenant ses jambes sur le canapé.

-Et comment tu le prends ?

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Ca le rendait furieux, évidemment. Il avait cru, pendant longtemps, que sa stupide possessivité maladive allait s'estomper avec le temps, et s'était persuadé pendant quatre ans que tout ça était derrière lui. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était planté, et en beauté. La simple idée que son frère puisse laisser quelqu'un d'autre le toucher, l'embrasser, détenir une petite part de lui, le foutait en rogne. Mais pas une petite colère, comme quand Elizabeta l'engueulait comme un gosse de quatre ans et qu'il avait envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule, ou quand Gilbert lui faisait une remarque désobligeante. C'était encore plus dévorant que quand on le reprenait sur sa conduite avec Arthur. C'était bien pire. Un truc dont on ne se débarrassait pas. Il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre comment il pouvait ne serait-ce que songer à laisser ce type poser une main sur lui. Arthur ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Impossible.

-Allistor…

-Hm ?

-Je sais que c'est difficile, et je ne prétends pas comprendre la relation que tu as avec ton frère, mais il faut que tu le laisses se faire ses propres expériences.

Il haussa les épaules, les mâchoires serrées, et bu une première gorgée de café. Non, définitivement, il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Ce n'était même pas pour ça qu'il était là à la base. Il ne voulait pas de conseil sur comment gérer la situation avec son abruti de frère.

-Gilbert a fait une connerie, hier.

-Ah ?

-On était en boîte, c'est lui qui voulait y aller. Il s'est bourré la gueule, et un type l'a embarqué dans les chiottes.

Alice se tendit un bref instant, et fit tourner sa tasse dans ses mains.

-Il va bien ?

-Il dormait encore quand je suis partit, donc… Je dirais qu'il s'en sort pas trop mal. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était… Enfin bref, il m'a…

Il se bloqua complètement, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait aussi compliqué de lui en parler. Déjà, il ne pouvait pas lui parler de l'érection de Gilbert, parce que merde, c'était une femme, il n'allait pas lui parler de ça ! Et lui dire qu'il l'avait embrassé le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, rendait le truc beaucoup trop concret et réel. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir comment il devait se sentir par rapport aux évènements de la veille, et c'était précisément pour ça qu'il était là, mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas trop réfléchit à comment raconter tout ça.

-Il t'a ? le relança Alice, doucement, son beau regard bleu ne le quittant pas.

-Embrassé, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais il était complètement bourré, et je suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en souvienne.

-Oh…

Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de réponse qu'il attendait, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle lui laisse un peu de temps pour s'adapter à la situation. D'une certaine façon, il craignait ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Et ça te gêne ?

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il t'ai embrassé ?

-C'est quoi cette question… ?

Elle rougit légèrement, et but une longue gorgée de thé, fuyant son regard. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu incrédule. S'il ça le gênait ? Evidemment ! N'importe qui le serait si son meilleur pote décidait de lui rouler un patin ! Bon, d'accord, il avait juste posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, rien de dramatique, mais quand même…

-Je voulais dire… Il était bourré, alors ça n'a peut-être aucune signification, et vous êtes amis, alors… Je suppose que ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Entre deux mecs ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il marmonna et laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation de la bibliothèque en face de lui, qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur. Ca aurait pu ne pas le gêner s'il n'avait pas été lui. Si son père avait été différent, oui, peut-être qu'il aurait vaguement grogné et qu'il aurait engueulé l'albinos le lendemain sans plus. Mais il était lui, et il devait faire avec. Alors non, il n'était vraiment pas certain que les choses étaient aussi simples que de savoir si ce qui s'était passé la veille était normal.

-Vous en avez reparlé ?

-Il était complètement bourré hier, et il a dormi toute la journée. Je voulais qu'on en parle, je crois, mais finalement je me suis barré avant qu'il ne se réveille.

-Vous pourrez en discuter plus tard, ce n'est pas…

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie, finalement, la coupa-t-il. Je crois… Qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne repense pas à ça.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Elle avait cette mimique légèrement réprobatrice qu'Allistor trouvait assez drôle. Le peu de fois où elle avait essayé de l'engueuler, ça avait été un spectacle assez comique.

-Rester dans cette situation n'arrangera rien. Déjà, toi tu vas te poser plein de question et votre relation va devenir bizarre, et même pour lui, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Je verrais, soupira-t-il. Pour l'instant, je veux pas lui en parler. S'il lance le sujet, peut-être.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de café et apprécia le silence qui s'était installé, tout juste brisé par la mélodieuse voix d'une artiste à n'en pas douter Américaine. Rock, tirant légèrement sur le métal. Il aurait été bien incapable de donner le nom du groupe, ceci étant dit.

-Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il finalement en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Alice eut un léger moment de surprise et avala son thé de travers.

-A ce point là ? s'amusa l'Ecossais.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit…

-Je connais pas grand monde qui ferait cette tête s'il ne se passait rien.

La blonde grommela quelque chose et tritura nerveusement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait près de son oreille. Il pouvait voir dans ces yeux l'incertitude, la peur, l'hésitation. Ca aussi, il l'avait appris à son contact. Reconnaitre un peu mieux les émotions sur le visage des gens, même si ça ne marchait aussi bien qu'avec elle. Bon, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'aide pour comprendre des gens comme Gilbert ou Arthur, qui étaient naturellement très expressifs. Quoi que les deux avaient la fâcheuse tendance à faire semblant de montrer leurs émotions et à cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment. Mauvais exemple. Francis et Antonio, eux, par contre, étaient des gens entiers. Ceci étant dit, Allistor ne s'était que très rarement retrouvé dans des situations nécessitant de comprendre ce que les deux adultes ressentaient.

-Ma mère m'a appelé, finit-elle par souffler.

Ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement sur sa tasse, et Allistor prit soudain pleinement conscience de l'état dans lequel elle était. Il était plutôt évident qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle était même épuisée, et visiblement en proie à un débat intérieur qui devait sérieusement la miner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Que j'aille présenter mes excuses à Edward…

-Pardon ?

Elle haussa timidement les épaules, son beau regard bleu se perdant au-dehors, très loin de ce salon exigu.

-Elle veut que je me remette avec lui. Ca la ferait chier de perde un mariage aussi intéressant. T'imagine ? Epouser un médecin, c'est tout ce qu'elle espérait pour moi. Comme ça, elle est sûre de pas crever pauvre.

Allistor n'eut pas le courage de la taquiner sur ses élans de grossièreté. Déjà parce qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et parce qu'à sa place, il aurait certainement été pareil. Il n'aimait pas la mère d'Alice. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais la blonde lui en avait suffisamment parlé pour qu'il se fasse une image assez proche de la réalité du personnage. Une femme qui n'avait jamais eu à travailler pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Née dans une riche famille de chef d'entreprise, elle avait épousé un homme que ses parents lui avaient choisis, lui aussi à la tête d'une fortune bâtie sur des générations. Et Alice était née. Pas spécialement parce que sa mère voulait un enfant, loin de là, mais il fallait un héritier. Pas une héritière. Ca avait dû être une sacrée déception, quand Alice était venue au monde, et encore, Allistor était sûr que la réaction de ses parents avait dépassé tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Alors la marier à un médecin, c'était encore la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire d'elle.

-C'est hors de question, gronda-t-il. Tu ne retourneras pas voir ce salopard.

-Je n'en ai aucune envie, rassure-toi.

Pourtant, il sentait dans sa voix qu'elle n'était pas si sûre que ça. Il se doutait que sa mère avait une très grande influence sur elle, Alice avait été sa marionnette pendant de longues années, et il était difficile de couper le cordon comme ça. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'Allistor aurait adoré qu'elle cesse de fréquenter cette femme mauvaise et pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

-Je suis sérieux, Alice. Ce type t'apportera rien de bien, tu as vu comment il t'a jeté la première fois.

-Je sais, j'y étais, figure toi !

Il arqua un sourcil mais ne protesta pas face au changement de ton de la jeune femme. Ca aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il se serait énervé à son tour. Mais Alice avait ce don de toujours le rendre plus adulte et responsable à son contact. Il avait définitivement l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand il entrait dans cet appartement, et même s'il avait toujours peur de salir et souiller Alice, il revenait à chaque fois, parce qu'il avait besoin de cette impression d'être normal. De servir à quelque chose, et d'avoir une vie ordinaire. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Déjà, se retrouver dans le salon d'une fille qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'il était ivre mort, à discuter de son connard d'ex, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'on appelle normal.

-Je sais ce qu'il est ! continua-t-elle, les larmes dévalant finalement la courbe délicate et légèrement anguleuse de ses joues. Je sais comment il est quand il est en colère, ou quand il a besoin de se sentir tout puissant, ou…

Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre et sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même. C'était toujours à peu près là qu'elle s'arrêtait. Allistor n'était pas sûr de savoir un jour ce que ce sombre bâtard lui avait fait, elle devait avoir trop honte pour en parler. Il pouvait comprendre. Mais il n'y avait qu'à voir l'étincelle de dégout et de terreur pure qui brillait dans son regard pour comprendre que quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, ce n'était rien de normal pour un couple.

-Je sais, Alice. Alors s'il te plait, même si ta mère te le demande, y retourne pas…

Maladroitement, elle posa sa tasse à moitié vide sur la table basse, à côté de celle déjà vidée d'Allistor. Ca se voyait qu'elle essayait de contenir ses sanglots. Ne prenant pas la peine de retenir un soupir, le rouquin tendit un bras pour lui faire signe d'approcher, et comme ça avait quelque fois été le cas au cours des dernières semaines, Alice vint se blottir contre son épaule, laissant la pression accumulée s'évaporer. C'était la seule personne qu'Allistor acceptait aussi prêt de lui sans se poser de questions.

.

-Encore toi…

Gilbert ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret du bar. C'était étrangement familier, et en même temps étrangement lointain. Il ne se rappelait pas trop des évènements de la veille, mais la bouteille d'alcool d'un rouge vif placée juste en face de lui de l'autre côté du comptoir lui était familière. Il l'avait regardé pendant de longues minutes alors qu'il engloutissait verre sur verre, ça il en était à peu près sûr. Le barman le regardait avec un léger sourire en coin, les manches de sa chemise relevée jusqu'au coude, un verre et un torchon dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Un truc fort…

-T'as pas une gueule de bois, après tout ce que tu as pris hier ?

-Et alors… ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme -il avait quoi, la trentaine ? Pas vieux, quoi- se retourna vers son étagère blindée de fioles multicolore, et sembla réfléchir un moment.

-T'as de la chance, y'a pas grand monde aujourd'hui.

-Hm ?

-Mon patron est pas sur mon dos, je vais pouvoir te faire un prix, si t'as l'intention de picoler comme hier.

Méfiant, il l'était, ça c'était sûr, mais bon, après tout… Il avait un peu envie d'essayer. Ca puait le danger à plein nez, son instinct lui hurlait de se tirer de là, mais il restait, assis sur ce tabouret de bar assez confortable, à attendre qu'on le serve. Il voulait dépasser les limites. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il oubliait. Ca faisait quinze ans. Quinze ans que sa mère avait abandonné Ludwig, et d'ici quelques jours, ça ferait quatorze ans qu'il était en foyer. C'était la première fois que ça lui faisait cet effet. Les autres années, il faisait juste semblant d'aller bien, et il y arrivait plutôt bien, et il passait ses nuits à pleurer. Mais cette année, c'était l'année de trop. Ludwig avait quoi… Quinze, seize ans, maintenant ? Un ado… Deux ans de moins qu'Arty. Et en plus de ça Allistor s'était barré. Même s'il ne se rappelait pas de la veille, il savait qu'il avait profondément merdé, et ne pas trouver le rouquin au réveil sonnait presque comme une punition.

-Tiens mon gars.

Un verre entra dans son champ de vision, et sans même y réfléchir, il le prit et le vida d'une traite. Il ne remarqua pas la brûlure caractéristique de l'alcool glissant dans sa gorge, et avec un regard plein de défit, de colère, de peur, de douleur, il tendit son verre.

-Encore un.

.

-C'est une manie de disparaitre, par chez vous ? grommela Alfred en feuilletant rapidement un magazine qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de chevet d'Allistor.

Arthur lui jeta un regard noir, mais il n'était plus sûr de savoir s'il était en colère parce que l'Américain s'était littéralement incrusté au foyer à dix heures du matin ou parce que Gilbert et son frère était porté disparu depuis la veille. Bon, à priori Kate savait où était Allistor, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais Gilbert, c'était une autre paire de manche. Et Arthur n'était de toute façon absolument pas rassuré pour son frère. Cet idiot avait déjà disparu une semaine entière, et Dieu savait dans quel état on l'avait retrouvé. Rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer.

-Ca lui est déjà arrivé de se barrer au pote de ton frère ?

-Une fois, et on l'a retrouvé avec un bras pété.

Alfred grimaça et referma le magazine. Comme souvent quand ils n'étaient pas en cours, il portait un t'shirt qui laissait deviner sa musculature d'athlète, et sa veste d'aviateur était posée au pied du lit d'Arthur. Son jean semblait avoir bien vécu et était élimé à de nombreux endroits.

-Et ton frère ?

-Tant que Kate ne s'inquiète pas, je suppose que ça va, soupira le blond.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et roula immédiatement pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Parfois, il voulait juste que les gens autour de lui arrête de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans jamais le prévenir. Bon, à la limite Gilbert n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, mais Allistor était quand même son putain de frère !

-Allez Arty, destresses…

La main d'Alfred passa doucement dans son dos, traçant des cercles et des formes dont Arthur n'était pas sûr de connaitre le nom. Même si une certaine gêne persistait, il devait avouer que la présence de l'Américain le rassurait. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le fait qu'il soit venu au foyer sans prévenir -et si Allistor était tombé sur lui ?- mais il n'avait pas la force de s'énerver.

-Il va me rendre fou…

-Ton frère ?

-Hm…

-Tu devrais peut-être… Enfin… Vivre ta vie, tu vois ? Sans lui toujours derrière toi. Et tu devrais essayer de te détacher un peu de lui.

Arthur sortit sa tête du polochon et fusilla tout bonnement Alfred du regard. Comme ça, sans raison apparente. Mais cette suggestion était juste beaucoup trop conne. Comme s'il pouvait se détacher d'Allistor. La blague. Il lui devait absolument tout, à commencer par sa vie, et même s'il pouvait être un parfait connard, il n'en restait pas moins son frère, et c'était normal de s'inquiéter pour les membres de sa famille.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, abruti !

Alfred se rembrunit et détourna le regard, visiblement gêné et agacé. Arthur n'y prêta aucune attention. Il s'en foutait de l'avoir blessé dans sa fierté. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne pouvait. Il devait plus à Allistor qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre. S'il n'avait pas été là, il serait certainement mort à la naissance. C'était lui qui l'avait protégé de leur père, lui qui les avait sortis de cette baraque en ruine, lui qui lui avait appris à lire et écrire… Comment était-il censé ne serait-ce qu'imaginer se séparer de lui ? C'était vrai, il avait cru qu'il pourrait, qu'il n'avait qu'à laisser son frère se foutre en l'air si ça lui chantait et faire sa vie, mais à chaque fois il devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était impossible. Allistor était trop pour lui. Plus que quiconque.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, grommela Alfred. C'est pas de ma faute si ton pote a disparu…

-Gilbert n'est pas mon ami, gronda Arthur.

L'Américain haussa simplement les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important, et inspecta une nouvelle fois la chambre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à voir, c'était assez petit. La partie d'Arthur était rangée et strictement ordonnée, rien ne trainait sur sa commode à part quelques livres qui n'avaient pas pu tenir sur l'étagère, et sa table de chevet ne supportait qu'une lampe. Même si le côté d'Allistor était beaucoup plus en bordel, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était très personnel : quelques magazines, des livres, des vieilles affaires de cours, des vêtements à peine pliés… Pas de photos. Pas d'effets personnels à proprement parlé, de souvenirs, ce genre de chose… Assez triste. Mais ni Arthur ni son aîné n'avaient souhaités faire de cette chambre leur foyer, et ça se ressentait.

-T'as là depuis combien de temps, déjà ?

-Quatre ans.

Il se tourna sur le dos et observa son plafond, sans trop savoir ce qu'il attendait. Il était presque onze heures, Allistor allait bien finir par rentrer, non ? Et la présence d'Alfred qui, quelques secondes plus tôt ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, commençait sérieusement à devenir oppressante.

-Au fait, tu sais ce que tu feras, l'année prochaine ?

Surpris, Arthur tourna la tête vers Alfred, qui avait jeté son dévolu sur un manuel d'il ne savait trop quoi. Peut-être bien des maths, ou de l'histoire. Un truc qu'Allistor n'avait pas rangé, et qu'il n'avait pas dû ouvrir depuis deux ans.

-Pas trop. J'irais sûrement à la fac.

-Tu pourrais viser de bonnes écoles, non ? Même médecine, t'es un bon élève.

-Ca coûte cher, et je peux pas me permettre de faire de longues études.

Contrarié, l'Américain referma le bouquin et leva les yeux au ciel. Arthur détestait cette attitude. Il avait juste envie de le claquer, quand il faisait ça.

-T'es super intelligent, tu pourrais largement viser plus haut qu'une fac !

L'Anglais hésita un bref instant entre lui gueuler dessus et l'ignorer. Les deux choix étaient tentant, vraiment. Il était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs, un rien pouvait le faire exploser.

-Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est juste que c'est dommage.

Arthur ne fit rien pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Cela dit, la situation était assez gênante, il fallait l'admettre. Finalement, Alfred s'allongea doucement à côté de lui, le forçant à se décaler pour qu'ils puissent tenir à deux sur l'étroit matelas.

-Tu devrais dormir, murmura l'Américain. T'as une tête horrible.

-Ma tête est normale !

-Hu hu, si tu le dis…

Avec un vague sourire en coin, Alfred le força à se terrer contre lui, la tête d'Arthur reposant désormais sur le torse de l'autre garçon. Il ne protesta pas, ne se débattit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force, et ce serait une pure perte de temps. De toute façon, Alfred était plus fort que lui. Il sentit la main de l'Américain passer dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, descendant sur son dos, mais aucun frisson ne le fit tressaillir. Son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le lit d'Allistor, vide et défait.

Il fallait qu'il revienne.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey ! Comme je suis une immonde personne, je n'ai pas vraiment calculé pour voir si je devais adapter mon rythme de parution, donc très rapidement... Je dirais que pour le moment je vais continuer à tourner à deux chapitres par semaine, je vais essayer de sérieusement me bouger pour terminer d'écrire entièrement cette fiction, et une fois que ce sera fait, on passera à trois chapitres par semaine.**

 **Globalement c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire... Sauf si le fait que les résultats du bac tombe mercredi, et que je poste un chapitre mercredi, vous intéresse, mais je ne pense pas... Donc, bonne lecture ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Guest : merci !**_

 _ **Scarlet-Carnival : Heeeee... Toujours énormément de théorie, auxquelles je ne peux toujours pas répondre sans spoiler ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu auras tes réponses dans les chapitres à venir, surtout que la partie deux se termine dans six chapitre sauf erreur de ma part. Eeeet oui, j'essaye de poster pas trop tard, promis ! Pour Wattpad je sais pas si j'ai poster des choses sur mon compte, je crois pas... Faut que je vérifie ! Merci pour tes reviews !**_

* * *

Affalé sur un comptoir quelconque, Gilbert laissa échapper un hoquet. Il avait l'impression que la gravité était soudain beaucoup plus importante, et il ne tenait plus sur son tabouret que par miracle. Bah, il pouvait bien se casser la gueule, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Absolument rien. Il serait juste par terre, et puis c'était tout. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, de se retrouver par terre…

-Un autre…

-Vous avez déjà bien bu, je ne pense pas que…

-Un autre !

La serveuse lui jeta un regard mi effrayé mi dégouté, et remplit à nouveau son verre. Il ne les comptait plus, pas plus que les gens qui l'avaient abordé. D'abord des femmes, quand il était encore à peu près sobre, et alors qu'il commençait sévèrement à ne plus pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes, c'était les hommes qui s'étaient enchainé sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Il n'était pas con, bien que fortement bourré. Il savait ce que ces types attendaient de lui, et plus le temps passait, moins il avait envie de résister. L'alcool était suffisant pour l'instant, mais il pressentait que ça ne serait pas éternellement le cas. Il faudrait quelque chose de plus fort. Le sexe, c'était bien. C'était ce qu'Allistor avait dit.

Un grognement sourd lui échappa, et il vida son verre d'une traite. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cet abruti. S'il avait d'abord pensé que c'était lui qui avait merdé, il avait fini par aboutir à la conclusion que quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'était vraiment pas cool de la part du rouquin de se barrer sans rien dire. Ouais, c'était de sa faute. Lui il n'avait rien fait. Mais de toute façon, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux de penser à lui. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais il commençait à se faire une raison. Allistor était beaucoup plus qu'un ami. D'abord, il avait pensé que c'était normal, ils avaient passé leur adolescence ensemble, il y avait indéniablement un lien fort entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Ca ne pouvait pas être que ça. Il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec Antonio et Francis, et ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose. Il ne ressentait pas ce manque lancinant quand il était loin d'eux. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de les toucher en permanence. Il n'en était pas à avoir besoin de leur présence pour pouvoir dormir correctement. Avec Allistor, si. Alors il avait fini par l'accepter, l'alcool aidant : il était attiré par l'Ecossais. C'était trop con. Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur le seul gars qui avait les relations sexuelles, et à fortiori entre hommes, en horreur. Vraiment trop con.

La musique était forte autour de lui, résonnant jusqu'au plus profond de son être, mais il aurait été incapable de dire si c'était une femme ou un homme qui chantait, ou même si c'était de l'anglais ou autre chose. L'avantage des bars douteux comme celui-là était qu'il n'y avait presque pas de lumière, et vu les yeux explosés de Gilbert, c'était loin d'être négligeable. Et on ne posait pas trop de question, aussi. Certes, le public présent n'était pas vraiment des gens fréquentables, mais au moins, l'albinos avait presque l'impression d'être normal au milieu de ces ados et jeunes adultes aux cheveux multicolores et aux visages percés de partout.

La serveuse ne cessait de lui jeter des regards suspicieux, serrée dans son corset noir, ses cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval brouillonne. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, une petite cinquantaine d'année, le visage déjà marqué par des rides, et des yeux méchants. Un bassin trop large, des épaules trop osseuses… Rien n'était proportionné. Elle n'était peut-être pas mariée. En même temps, est-ce qu'une femme mariée bosserait dans un endroit pareil ?

Gilbert trouva la force de se redresser, et ferma les yeux le temps d'apprivoiser les vertiges qui l'assiégeait. Ouais, la musique était définitivement trop forte… Dès qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il balaya la large cave du regard. Ca avait la taille d'un petit entrepôt, avec la hauteur sous plafond en moins. Le Prussien n'était plus trop sûr de savoir dans quel quartier ils se trouvaient, il avait juste suivi un type qui lui avait dit connaitre un endroit sympa, et il était arrivé dans cette soirée underground. Aucune putain d'idée de l'heure qu'il était. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important. Personne ne l'attendait, et il n'avait nulle part où rentrer. Il n'avait pas non plus compter les nuits qui étaient passées, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir dormi pendant la moitié d'entre elles. La seule fois où il avait fermé les yeux pendant plus de trois heures consécutives, c'était quand il s'était shooté. Encore un plan pourri, en plus il s'était gerbé dessus, et ça n'avait pas été reposant du tout. Mais ouais, en effet, il n'avait pensé à rien. Dernière fois qu'il touchait à cette merde. Il préférait l'alcool, c'était moins radical, mais il ne se dégueulait pas dessus et il savait à peu près ce qu'il foutait.

Il fit mollement tourner son verre sur le comptoir abimé, ne prêtant pas attention aux gens qui gueulaient autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant. S'il sortait, il ne garantissait pas qu'il serait capable de trouver un arrêt de bus qui le ramènerait au foyer, et même si c'était le cas, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir rentrer, encore moins dans cet état. Il allait se faire défoncer… Un sourire mauvais étira furtivement ses lèvres. Comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre. Francis et Antonio étaient déjà dans un autre monde, prêt à devenir de vrais adultes avec des petites vies bien rangées. Elizabeta n'en avait strictement rien à carrer d'un adulte incapable de trouver un job et tout juste bon à enchainer les conneries. Et puis Allistor… S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne comptait pas autant pour l'Ecossais que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Il se détestait pour lui accorder autant d'importance, mais c'était comme ça. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été capable de se passer de lui, de juste faire sa vie seul, comme un grand. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être une sorte de jouet, un truc qu'Allistor pouvait utiliser comme bon lui semblait, qu'il pouvait mettre de côté ou carrément jeter.

-Encore un…

Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça.

.

Francis relu pour la centième fois le petit message affiché sur son téléphone. L'adresse ne lui disait rien, mais après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de trainer dans cette partie de la ville. Et il aurait préféré ne jamais y mettre les pieds, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il pouvait faire demi-tour. Il s'était donné trop de mal pour obtenir ce minuscule message -très concis, juste un nom de rue et quelques indications pour trouver l'entrée de ce qui devait être une cave.

Il se leva dès que l'arrêt qui l'intéressait fut annoncé, et il attendit patiemment devant les portes en verre du véhicule. Le bus essuya un nid de poule, et légèrement déséquilibré, Francis se rattrapa à une barre et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas les transports en commun en général, bien qu'il les prenne au moins deux fois par jour, et pour une raison ou une autre, l'obscurité opaque qui régnait à l'extérieur ne le rassurait pas du tout. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il sortait la nuit, loin de là, mais il savait trop bien dans quel genre d'endroit il se rendait, et il aurait préféré y aller en plein jour. En fait non, il aurait préféré ne pas y aller du tout.

Il descendit sur le trottoir et resserra les pans de sa veste sur lui. Il faisait un froid polaire, si bien que c'était étrange qu'il ne se soit pas encore mis à neiger. Ca aurait arrangé le Français, pourtant : s'il neigeait, plus de transport en commun, et donc plus aucun moyen d'aller en cours. Il ne crachait jamais sur un peu de temps libre. Il détailla la rue avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. C'était assez sombre, malgré les trois ou quatre lampadaires, et tellement glauque que c'en était étrange que les bus continus de passer dans le coin. Les immeubles étaient décrépis, la lumière des halls d'entrée donnant sur des boîtes aux lettre défoncées et des murs tagués. Pour couronner le tout, les quelques enseignes qui se trouvaient là n'inspirait aucune confiance, autant par leur devanture que par la gueule des vendeurs. Etrange que les commerces ne soient pas fermés, d'ailleurs… Peu sûr de lui, il arpenta la rue jusqu'à une volée de marche qui s'enfonçait sous terre. L'endroit était à peine éclairé par un néon en fin de vie, autour duquel quelques papillons de nuit s'attroupaient. Des éclats de voix et de la musique assourdissante lui parvenaient alors qu'il progressait dans un genre de couloir lugubre, et bientôt, il tomba sur ce qui ressemblait à un hall. L'endroit était très étroit et totalement enfumé -à en juger par l'odeur, il n'y avait pas que du tabac-, et un groupe de quatre ou cinq jeunes à priori totalement défoncés déconnaient sur Dieu savait quoi. Personne ne lui accorda un regard lorsqu'il traça jusqu'à une porte en ferraille qui ne semblait plus tenir sur ses gonds que par magie.

Francis n'était jamais allé à des soirées underground, parce que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de monde qu'il fréquentait, et parce qu'il n'aimait pas les gens qu'on y trouvait. Il aurait préféré ne jamais y mettre les pieds. Il se fraya difficilement un chemin entre les adolescents aux cheveux bariolés, essayant de garder son repas dans son estomac. L'odeur était ignoble. Un mélange de sueur, de fumée, d'alcool et de pisse. Il n'était même plus sûr, mais en tout cas, il avait envie de gerber.

Il essayait de regarder partout à la fois, cherchant Gilbert du regard. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Si ça se trouvait, il n'était plus là. Ca faisait quatre jours qu'il avait quitté le foyer, et depuis, Francis avait fait passer un message dans toute l'université, au cas où quelqu'un le verrait. C'était comme ça qu'il avait eu cette adresse. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de prévenir Kate avant de prendre le premier bus. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Allistor. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes pour venir chercher l'albinos, et il n'avait de toute façon pas penser à lui quand il avait quitté le foyer en trombe. Il n'avait pas pensé à grand-chose tout court. Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'une fois arrivé dans le bus que sa destination était plutôt étrange, et pourtant presque prévisible. Il préférait bien sûr savoir Gilbert dans un club louche plutôt qu'à l'hôpital, mais bon…

-Faites gaffe, merde !

Il ne répondit pas à l'adolescente qui venait de le percuter et continua son chemin. Elle ne comptait pas, ni elle ni le reste de la foule. Il cherchait une touffe de cheveux blanc, un regard rubis, un accent allemand. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment parti… Il se dirigea machinalement vers le bar, sans grand espoir. S'il n'était pas là… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait. Il rentrerait, certainement, et attendrait que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui envoie une adresse où cet idiot avait été aperçu. Honnêtement, Francis était fatigué de tout ça. Il adorait Gilbert, vraiment, et il aimait tous les gens qui vivaient au foyer, mais il avait vraiment hâte d'en partir. Devoir chercher tous les quatre matins Allistor ou Gilbert, devoir supporter les crises de colère d'Arthur… C'était usant, à force. Même pour lui.

-Encore un…

Il s'arrêta, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. De bien voir. C'était presque trop beau et inattendu pour être vrai. Même s'il était arrivé jusqu'au bar, il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il y trouverait son homme. Pourtant il était bien là, les cheveux emmêlés et sals, affalé sur le bar, tendant mollement son verre vers une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année affublé d'un corset provocant et d'une jupe courte bouffante. Elle lui jeta un regard irrité, et attrapa la première bouteille qui lui passait sous la main. C'est à ce moment-là que Francis réagit, et il se précipita vers l'albinos. Sa main s'abattit plus violemment que ce qu'il aurait voulu sur l'épaule de Gilbert, et il le redressa de force. La colère et le soulagement se partageait la place dans son corps, et il voulait juste lui gueuler dessus ici, au milieu de tous ses gens. Il le méritait.

-Lâche-moi… gronda le Prussien sans même lui jeter un regard.

-Certainement pas.

Sa voix restait étrangement calme, quoiqu'un peu basse. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'il explose. Il en avait tellement envie… Mais ce n'était certainement pas à lui de le faire, et Gilbert était dans un état trop minable pour que ça ne serve à quoi que ce soit de lui gueuler dessus. Combien de litre d'alcool avait-il bu pour en arriver là ?!

L'albinos sembla tiquer en l'entendant, et il tourna la tête juste assez pour qu'un de ses yeux rouges ne dévisage Francis. Seigneur, ses sclérotiques étaient explosées…

-Franny…

-Tu es un putain d'abruti, tu le sais ?

Gilbert sembla embêté, et il reposa son regard sur son verre toujours en l'air. Peut-être qu'il essayait de savoir si ça valait la peine de continuer à picoler… Au cas où ce serait le cas, Francis prit les choses en main.

-Lève-toi, on rentre.

Un rire rauque lui répondit, mais il ne tressaillit pas.

-Rentrer où… ?

-Au foyer. Pose-moi ce putain de verre et bouge-toi.

-Au foyer, hein…

La serveuse semblait s'agacer, ne sachant pas quoi faire de la bouteille qu'elle tenait toujours dans une main. Le Français lui fit signe de la remettre à sa place, et il saisit l'albinos sous les aisselles pour le remettre sur ses jambes. Il pesait son poids, le con…

-Pose moi…

-Certainement pas. Tu viens avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-T'es pas ma mère, t'as pas d'ordre à me donner…

-Tu me ressortiras ça quand tu seras en état de marcher droit, tu veux ? On sort d'ici.

Il dû refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse, mais avec un poids mort et grognant des insultes en plus. A nouveau, il reçut quelques regards noirs, mais il s'en foutait au moins autant qu'à l'allée. Il avait récupéré Gilbert, c'était le plus important. Bon, il n'était pas dans un bon état, ça c'était sûr, mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé du tout. Les adolescents qui fumaient devant la porte avaient disparu, et ils ne croisèrent personne dans le couloir étroit jusqu'à la surface. L'air semblait s'être considérablement rafraichit.

-Lâche-moi, Franny…

-On prend le bus.

-Veux pas y retourner…

-Tu as ta carte ?

Il ne reçut qu'un vague grognement en réponse, et il aida le Prussien à s'assoir sur le banc métallique de l'arrêt. Il était assez pâle, et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Il empestait la sueur, l'alcool, le tabac, et d'autres chose que Francis préférait encore ignorer.

-Dans quel état tu t'es mis…

Il ne savait même plus comment réagir. Lui passer un savon paraissait assez stupide. Il ne comprenait juste pas. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre pourquoi Gilbert avait soudain décidé de disparaitre pour se bourrer la gueule dans tous les bars possibles et imaginables. D'abord, il s'était dit que ça venait d'un souci avec Allistor, mais plus le temps était passé, plus il s'était dit que même l'albinos ne se tirerait pas quatre jours d'affilés sans donner signe de vie juste pour une engueulade avec l'Ecossais. Ils s'étaient foutus sur la gueule trop de fois par le passé pour que ce genre de truc arrive.

-Kate va être furieuse.

-M'en fous…

-Non, je sais que c'est faux. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi, Gil.

-Pas vrai…

Un vague sourire à la fois triste et douloureux étira les lèvres de l'albinos, et son regard se fit plus brillant, Francis n'était pas exactement sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait, aussi préféra-t-il se taire et attendre.

-Personne… Personne s'inquiétait…

-Si, Antonio, Allistor, Arthur, moi…

Le sourire se transforma en un rire tout aussi douloureux et désespéré, et la tête de Gilbert partit en avant.

-Allistor s'en fout… Il en a… Rien à foutre de moi… Il me déteste… Et si… Si je lui dis… Je vais le dégouter… Je veux pas le dégouter…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?

Mais Gilbert ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de sangloter faiblement. Tellement faiblement qu'au début, Francis avait juste cru qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Le bus arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard -les horaires de nuit ne laissaient que peu de véhicule en circulation- et ils grimpèrent dedans. Le chauffeur ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, et ne remarqua même pas que Gilbert n'avait absolument pas de carte. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le fond, Francis soutenant l'ivrogne, et il le laissa tranquille uniquement lorsqu'il fut affalé contre la vitre, les larmes dévalant toujours la courbe de ses joues mais sans qu'aucun bruit ne passe ses lèvres.

-Kate voudra te voir, quand on rentrera. Mais tu prendras peut-être une douche avant, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es dégueulasse.

Aucune réponse. Le Français préféra ne pas s'en offusquer, et il se contenta d'envoyer un message à Elizabeta pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient en route. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce que Gilbert avait dit, sans pour autant qu'il ne comprenne le sens de ses mots. Allistor ne détestait pas l'albinos, c'était une évidence, et c'était même l'une des rares choses dont Francis était sûr à son sujet. Pour autant, il sentait que Gilbert n'avait pas dit ça juste comme ça. Il le pensait, c'était évident.

Il dû supporter les commentaires d'un match de football qui passait à la radio jusqu'à leur arrêt, et il dû littéralement porter Gilbert sur son dos pour l'extraire du véhicule. Au moins, le chauffeur avait eu la gentillesse de leur laisser le temps de descendre avant de redémarrer. La nuit était épaisse et glaciale, mais la pluie ne s'en mêlait pas, ce qui était plutôt un bon point. L'albinos ne réagissait plus du tout, mais Francis n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il dormait ou non. Il était juste inerte, ses bras pendant mollement le long du torse du Français, silencieux comme jamais.

-Pourquoi tu dis qu'Allistor te déteste ? demanda doucement Francis, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir porter l'albinos jusqu'au foyer, il pesait son poids, et il n'était pas spécialement sportif. Enfin, il ne fatiguait pas encore, c'était le principal.

-Parce que c'est vrai… souffla Gilbert.

-Il ne te déteste pas. Tu es la personne avec qui il parle le plus.

-Et alors… ? Il me laisse tout le temps… Et quand il me laisse pas, il m'engueule… Il…

-Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Mais je t'assure que tu comptes pour lui. Sinon, il ne serait pas allé te chercher en plein milieu de la nuit dans la forêt, la dernière fois que tu t'es barré. Et il t'aurait certainement frappé depuis longtemps, aussi, s'il ne t'aimait pas.

Gilbert frémit violemment sur son dos, et Francis fronça les sourcils. Le Prussien était tellement amorphe que s'en devenait étrange qu'il réagisse.

-Il ne m'aime pas…

-Bien sûr que si, il…

-Non, le coupa Gilbert. Il ne m'aime pas. Il me supporte, il apprécie peut-être ma présence, mais il ne… M'aime pas…

Francis commençait à comprendre. Mais c'était tellement improbable… Si ça se trouvait, il interprétait juste mal, il partait trop loin. Gilbert était peut-être juste trop bourré pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, il ne devait même pas le penser… Mais en même temps, même si c'était surprenant, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit absurde…

-Gilbert, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu aimes Allistor… ?

Un grognement rauque lui répondit, et Francis frissonna. Il connaissait suffisamment l'albinos pour savoir que cela valait pour un « oui ». Le front du garçon se posa contre l'épaule du blond, et il prit une inspiration tremblante.

-Lui dit pas. J'ai pas envie de le dégouter en plus de tout le reste…

-Gilbert…

-Je préfère… Je préfère qu'il sache pas… S'il savait, il…

L'albinos se tut soudain, et Francis baissa les yeux sur le bitume. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. La situation était étrange, et difficile à gérer, assurément. Ca aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'aurait peut-être pas posé autant de problème. Mais c'était Gilbert et Allistor. Le Prussien était trop fragile malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien dire, et Allistor était trop bousillé. Comment réagirait le rouquin, s'il l'apprenait ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il arrêterait de te parler, s'il savait. Je ne dis pas qu'il… Ressent la même chose que toi, mais tu es la seule personne à qui il se confit. Et puis, si ça se trouve, lui aussi il…

-Non. Les relations entre hommes, c'est vraiment pas son truc. T'as vu comment il a réagi pour Arthur…

-C'est différent, Arthur est son petit-frère, et honnêtement, s'il était sorti avec une fille, je pense que ça aurait été la même chose.

-Il voudra jamais… Pas après ce que son père lui a fait…

Francis n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il en savait moins que le Prussien, c'était sûr, mais il n'était pas con non plus. Il savait que les deux frères Kirkland avaient vécu des choses ignobles, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils se comportaient, et il ne doutait pas que cela poserait problème si Gilbert décidait de parler de ses sentiments à Allistor. Le Français soupira lourdement, créant ainsi un petit nuage de buée qui s'évapora rapidement dans l'air.

-On va faire les choses dans l'ordre. Déjà, on va rentrer, tu vas te doucher, et tu iras t'excuser auprès de Kate.

-Je veux pas m'excuser…

-Gilbert…

-J'ai pas à m'excuser… Je suis adulte, je peux faire ce que je veux…

-Et Kate n'est pas obligée de te garder au foyer, gronda Francis, agacé.

-Qu'elle me mette à la porte si elle veut…

-Putain Gilbert ! Arrête de jouer au con ! T'as pas de taf, pas de diplôme, qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu te fais virer ?!

L'albinos ne lui répondit pas, mais Francis sentait qu'il se moquait bien de tout ça. Il fallait avouer que le blond ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Gilbert voulait soudain se foutre en l'air au point de risquer sa place au foyer, au point d'aller se bourrer la gueule plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Par la suite, il essaya de faire réagir le Prussien, mais plus aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au foyer. Elizabeta les attendait à la porte, les bras croisés et la mine sévère mais clairement inquiète. Francis ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée qu'elle passe un savon à Gilbert maintenant, mais après tout, plus tard ne serait pas mieux.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt, espèce de sombre idiot, tu n'es qu'un…

-Fais-moi descendre, Francis… marmonna l'albinos sans sembler écouter la brune.

Hésitant, le blond finit par accepter et se baissa doucement pour remettre l'albinos sur ses pieds. Ce dernier tangua quelques secondes, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

-Tu n'as aucune putain d'idée de l'état dans lequel miss Kate était ! C'est la deuxième putain de fois que tu nous fais le coup, ça commence à bien faire !

Le Prussien finit par lâcher l'épaule de Francis, et fit quelques pas sur le sol inégal. Le blond se tenait prêt à le rattraper à n'importe quel moment, mais il semblait se débrouiller seul. Il monta difficilement les quelques marches du perron et s'engouffra dans le hall sans accorder un regard à Elizabeta. Cette dernière fut tellement surprise qu'elle cessa de bouger et regarda Francis, cherchant une explication. Mais le Français n'en avait pas vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de rentrer à son tour et de suivre l'albinos dans les escaliers. Il mettait beaucoup de temps à monter, s'accrochant à la rambarde comme à sa vie. Chaque marche semblait l'accabler un peu plus.

-Gilbert…

Aucune réponse. Il parvint au palier, et tituba dans le couloir désert. Il devait être, quoi… Minuit ? Une heure du matin ? Il passa devant la porte de leur chambre sans s'arrêter, et pendant un bref instant, Francis eut peur qu'il n'aille dans la chambre d'Allistor. Mais à nouveau, il continua sa route jusqu'aux douches. Le blond, soulagé, entra silencieusement dans sa chambre. Antonio dormait à point fermé dans son lit, sa lampe de chevet toujours allumée. Francis en profita pour s'orienter, et il ouvrit la commode de Gilbert pour en tirer un bas de survêtement et un t'shirt noir à manches longues. Il partit poser le tout dans la salle des douches, dans laquelle l'albinos semblait déjà se laver. Il hésita un bref instant, avant de convenir que si le Prussien avait réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, il parviendrait bien à retourner dans leur chambre une fois qu'il aurait fini. Il verrait Kate le lendemain. Il était beaucoup trop déphasé pour supporter une conversation sérieuse ce soir.

.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il allait se faire engueuler, et il allait certainement le regretter, mais tant pis. Il n'avait pas mieux à faire. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Quitte à se foutre en l'air, autant y aller à fond…

Il ne frappa même pas à la porte, et s'introduisit simplement dans la chambre, sans un bruit. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais il connaissait suffisamment l'endroit maintenant pour savoir où se trouvaient les meubles. Il attendit simplement que ses yeux sensibles s'adaptent à l'obscurité, et il fit un pas maladroit. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il allait le regretter. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire demi-tour ?

Il posa un genou sur le matelas, hésita à nouveau, et finit par monter entièrement sur le lit. Un grognement lui parvint, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il tira maladroitement sur les couvertures, récoltant d'autres grognements qui devaient être des mots mais il ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre. Il se glissa sous les draps, frémissant face à la chaleur de l'endroit. Un violent coup l'atteint dans le tibia, et il glapit de surprise et de douleur. Deux mains fermes et brusques saisirent ses poignets, et il se retrouva sur le dos, avec un poids considérable sur le ventre qui l'empêchait de respirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous… ?!

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait aucune putain d'idée. Il ferma simplement les yeux et attendit, inspirant un peu plus rapidement. C'était étrange. Mais pas tout à fait dérangeant. Même plutôt agréable. Il frémit et essaya d'enregistrer l'empreinte de ses mains sur ses poignets, de ses cuisses contre ses hanches.

-Réponds bordel !

Il n'y arrivait juste pas. C'était trop fatiguant de devoir former des mots, et il ne savait pas quoi dire, de toute façon. L'alcool l'atteignait plus que ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Reste… murmura-t-il.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Les yeux toujours clos, Gilbert essaya de ne pas bouger, malgré son envie de le faire. Il allait se faire dégager.

-Tu pars toujours… Tout le temps… Alors reste…

-Tu pues l'alcool !

-Pas vrai… J'ai pris une douche…

-Je parle de ton haleine, sombre con !

-Cris pas…

Il sentit la pression autour de ses poignets disparaitre doucement, mais il ne bougea pas.

-Tu vas réveiller Arthur…

-Il est pas là.

-Ah… ?

Le poids sur son ventre disparu à son tour, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait trop peur que le moindre mouvement ne signe son expulsion de la chambre.

-Où tu étais ?

-Peu importe…

-Joues pas au con, où tu étais ?

Finalement, il bougea. Il se roula en boule, tournant le dos à Allistor. Ca ressemblait trop à un jugement.

-Dans des bars… Avec des mecs, et des filles, et…

-T'as bu ?

-Ouais…

-Beaucoup ?

-Ca dépend ce que tu appelles beaucoup…

Un claquement de langue irrité lui parvint, et il se recroquevilla un peu plus.

-T'as bu pendant quatre jours ?

-Pas que… Mais dans l'idée, ouais.

-Comment ça pas que ?

Le ton d'Allistor avait changé. Il était plus méfiant, et peut-être même inquiet.

-Tu as couché avec des gens ?

-Quoi… ?

-Est-ce que tu as laissé ces… Ces porcs te toucher ?!

Gilbert se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu…

-Tu l'as fait. A Noël, tu as laissé ce… Ce type te toucher.

L'albinos ne savait même plus s'il devait se sentir offensé ou non. Peut-être pas…

-Qu'est-ce que ça change… ? murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça fait si… Si je les ai… Laissé me… Peut-être que… Que j'en avais envie…

-Tu peux pas avoir envie de ça.

La voix d'Allistor était plus basse, plus menaçante. Doucement, Gilbert recula jusqu'à se coller à l'Ecossais. Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

-J'ai rien fais… Y'en a… Y'a quelques filles qui ont essayé… Et après des mecs…

-Ils t'ont touché ?

-Peut-être… Ouais, sûrement… Une main au cul, ce genre de truc…

Allistor se recoucha à côté de lui, alors que Gilbert s'attendait plutôt à une réaction violente. Mais il ne dit rien.

-Je… Je crois pas que j'en avais vraiment envie… Mais… Je voulais oublier, je crois, et…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça. Mais il voulait qu'Allistor sache. Comme ça, s'il voulait le dégager, au moins il le ferait pour une bonne raison.

-J'ai bu, et un type m'a proposé un truc plus fort… J'ai essayé, une fois… Mais c'était…

-De la drogue ? Tu as pris de la drogue ?

-Ouais… Je sais plus ce que c'était… J'ai fait un bad trip, je me suis gerbé dessus… J'ai pas recommencé… Et puis après, je suis retourné boire… Jusqu'à ce que Franny vienne me chercher…

-Pourquoi tu t'es barré ?

-T'étais plus là… murmura-t-il. T'étais partit, et… Et ça fait… Quinze ans que… Que Ludwig est… Je… Je voulais pas être tout seul, et j'ai merdé, alors je suis… Retourné boire…

-J'étais chez Alice.

Gilbert frémit, et ferma les yeux. Encore cette fille.

-Elle voulait que je discute avec toi. Pour le soir de Noël.

-Je me souviens pas trop… De ce qui s'est passé…

-Tu m'as embrassé.

L'albinos rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-J'ai fait ça moi ?

-Ouais.

Merde… Pas étonnant que le rouquin se soit barré le lendemain…

-On en reparle demain. T'es complètement bourré, faut que tu dormes.

-Laisse-moi rester ici…

-Comme si t'étais capable de retourner dans ta chambre, de toute façon…

Gilbert ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Ca se passait trop bien. Allistor ne l'avait presque pas engueulé… En même temps, il ne lui avait pas tout avoué. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne le voyait plus que comme un ami. Le dos du rouquin se pressa contre le sien, et il laissa un râle de contentement lui échapper. Il lui dirait tout ça demain.


	41. Chapter 41

**Oooooooookay... Deux jours de retard... MAIS j'ai des explications ! Oui monsieur ! Je devais poster mercredi, mais comme je l'avais déjà dit, c'était le jour des résultats du bac (que j'ai eu avec la mention que je voulais, au passage !), donc la mâtinée est passée assez vite ! L'aprème, j'avais un entretien d'embauche (et j'ai décroché le job, au passage) donc c'était un peu foutu. Et hier matin je bossais, hier aprème je suis allée aider une pote à réviser pour les rattrapages du bac, et la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas posté plus tôt aujourd'hui est que je bossais ce soir et que j'ai accompagné ladite amie au rattrapage ce matin (et elle a eu son bac). DONC interdiction de me crier dessus !**

 **Du fait que j'ai trouvé un travail, le rythme de parution va peut-être être un peu altéré, ça va dépendre de mes horaires. Le dimanche il n'y aura pas de problème, pour le mercredi il faudra que je vois... Dans tous les cas, j'essayerai de poster soit un jour avant soit un jour après. Et globalement c'est tout... Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je suis super crevée, donc... Merci de continuer à lire, vous êtes merveilleux ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Chocomy : He he, tu verras, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Anorluin : Hey, bonjour personne civilisée ! Je comprend parfaitement pour les reviews, je fais exactement pareil, ne t'en fais pas ! Alors... Je te suis super reconnaissante, parce que ça fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir des gens qui prêtent attention aux détails de construction, ou qui s'attarde vraiment sur la façon dont les personnages sont articulés, donc juste pour ça, déjà, merci beaucoup ! Et oui, j'aime beaucoup torturé Gil... Dans mon plan de base, il devait pas souffrir autant, le pauvre poussin, mais en même temps mon plan de base était un peu pourave, donc... Et, je présume que faire ressortir des envies de voyeurisme macabre chez les gens peut être pris comme un compliment... En tout cas je vais le prendre comme tel ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ton review qui m'a fait super plaisir !**_

 _ **Scarlet-Carnival : He he le suspense est volontaire ! Alors, déjà tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, et par rapport à la fin, je te rassure, ce n'est pas une tragédie, parce que je déteste en écrire, je préfère les fins un temps soit peu joyeuse, donc normalement tu ne devrais pas être trop déçue de ce côté là. Et du coup par rapport à wattpad, ce n'est point mon compte~ (pour mon retard, j'ai expliqué au-dessus, encore désolé !)**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

* * *

 **Rating : M**

 **Et ce chapitre est long (cette note n'a strictement rien à foutre là, mais tant pis...)**

* * *

Gilbert s'éveilla avec l'une des plus grosses gueules de bois de sa vie. Il gronda dès que ses yeux furent entrouverts, et plaqua une main sur sa tempe douloureuse. S'il avait eu une bouteille sous la main, il aurait au moins put faire disparaitre sa migraine en buvant encore plus, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il pressentait que ce ne serait pas possible.

-Lève-toi, Kate veut te voir.

Il grogna à nouveau, à peine capable de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Machinalement, il tourna la tête pour l'enfoncer dans l'oreiller, et essaya de se rendormir. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, de toute façon. Et puis après, il irait dans un autre bar, et il boirait, encore et encore, il se ferait draguer, et peut-être même qu'il accepterait de coucher avec quelqu'un… Enfin, il disait ça à chaque fois, mais il ne le faisait jamais… Dès qu'on l'abordait, il flippait, et il marmonnait une excuse que personne ne comprenait pour se défiler. Pourtant, il aimerait bien. Le sexe, ça devait être bien pour tout oublier… Ca avait marché pour Allistor… Mais il ne savait pas trop comment ça marchait, tout ça. Il avait lu des livres et des magazines douteux, bien sûr, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à bien se figurer ce qu'il fallait faire. Lui, il avait appris le sexe en regardant les filles du bordel se faire interpeler par des hommes d'affaires et des pervers flippants.

-Hey, dépêche-toi.

-Laisse-moi…

-T'es dans mon lit, abruti, t'as pas à me donner d'ordre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Gilbert grogna un peu plus. Qu'on lui foute la paix, merde ! C'était trop demandé, un peu de silence ?

-Si tu te magnes pas, c'est Elizabeta qui viendra te chercher.

-M'en fous…

Il n'enregistrait plus rien. Il ne savait pas trop où il était, avec qui, pourquoi, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était en train de se foutre en l'air, de briser tout ce qu'on avait essayé de faire de lui en vingt ans d'existence, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si ça le soulageait autant que ce qu'il avait espéré.

-Je crois… marmonna-t-il, que ma mère a essayé… Elle a vraiment essayé… De faire un truc pour moi… Pour que je sois pas trop nul…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'articuler correctement, mais tant pis. Ce n'était pas grave. Même si les gens autour captaient les mots, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils comprennent réellement.

-Je crois… Qu'elle a voulu m'apprendre… Des trucs, plein de trucs… Au début elle me détestait… Ca se voyait… Parce que mon père était parti, et… Mais après… Après y'a eu le père de Ludz… Et je crois que là, elle a… Commencé à m'aimer un peu plus…

Il fronça les sourcils, essaya de se rappeler. C'était loin, tout ça… Il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir exactement de la maison qu'ils avaient habité lorsqu'il était encore gamin, mais il se rappelait très bien du jardin, avec un grand chêne et une pelouse envahit par la mauvaise herbe. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de désherbé, et Gilbert préférait ça comme ça : les fleurs sauvages étaient les plus jolies. Il y avait aussi une vieille balançoire en bois, qui était déjà là quand sa mère avait acheté la maison. Chaque hiver, elle semblait à deux doigts de se disloquer, mais l'été suivant, elle était encore là. Sa chambre aussi, il s'en souvenait, parce que c'était quand même là qu'il avait passé le plus de temps. Elle était à l'étage, au bout d'un couloir, et sa fenêtre donnait directement sur le jardin. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais il croyait quand même y avoir passé de super moment. Il avait des soldats de plombs qui avait appartenu à son grand-père, quelques imageries qu'on lui offrait à son anniversaire, et c'était tout, mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus. C'était déjà pas mal, pour un môme de trois ans.

Et puis il y avait eu le père de Ludwig. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de comment il avait rencontré sa mère, mis il revoyait clairement ses grands yeux bleus, aussi bleus que ceux de Ludz. Il était grand, fort. Un père modèle, un comme celui que Gilbert aurait aimé avoir. Mais le sien, il s'était barré avec une autre nana dès qu'il avait appris que sa mère était enceinte. La première fois que Gilbert avait rencontré son beau-père, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était un truc, même dans soixante-ans, il s'en souviendrait toujours. C'était une chaude journée d'été, et il venait de passer son après-midi dans sa chambre, à jouer avec ses soldats de plombs. Sa mère l'avait appelé depuis le jardin, et il avait passé la tête par la fenêtre ouverte. A bien y réfléchir, sa mère avait dû être, avant de toucher à certaine substance et de bosser dans un bordel, une femme qui plaisait. Une jolie brune, avec quelques formes, et un visage quelconque mais pas laid. Pour autant, il n'était pas sûr de bien saisir ce que ce militaire en permission avait bien pu lui trouver.

Il était descendu, presque à contrecœur, sans savoir qui était ce grand blond à la mâchoire carrée et au sourire bienveillant. Il n'avait que quatre ans, après tout. Ils avaient été présentés, et le père de Ludwig lui avait tendu un ballon de football. Il n'en avait jamais eu, sa mère trouvait que ça coutait trop cher, et elle ne devait juger utile de lui acheter ce genre de jouet. Cet après-midi-là faisait partit des meilleurs que Gilbert n'ait jamais passé.

Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue et alla immédiatement se perdre dans la taie d'oreiller. C'était trop con. Son bâtard de père se tirait, et le seul homme qu'il ait jamais vraiment considéré comme une présence paternelle s'était fait descendre dans un pays dont Gilbert n'avait jamais connu le nom.

-Pourquoi tu chiales ?

-La ferme, hoqueta-t-il, serrant à pleines mains l'oreiller.

Vraiment beaucoup trop con. S'il était resté, pour sûr, Gilbert aurait été quelqu'un de différent. Déjà, il aurait continué de vivre en Allemagne, il aurait continué d'aller à l'école, il aurait eu des amis, peut-être même des copines, il serait rentré chez lui avec son petit-frère, et sa mère les aurait attendu à préparant un repas comme seules les mères savaient en préparer. Leur père serait rentré plus tard, après une journée de boulot dans un de ces postes qu'on propose aux militaires quand ils arrêtent d'aller sur le terrain. Il aurait été un gars normal. Il aurait peut-être même fait des études, il aurait fait du sport, il aurait eu un bon job…

Une main se posa contre son omoplate et retraça le contour de l'os, doucement, et d'une certaine façon, c'était apaisant. Son mal de tête ne semblait plus être qu'une vague sensation en arrière-plan, il n'y pensait plus. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Il crut entendre la porte s'ouvrir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention non plus, et écouta encore moins ce qui se disait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir à cette époque où il avait eu l'impression d'avoir une famille. Où il se levait le matin pour trouver sa mère encore au lit et son beau-père dans la cuisine, une tasse de café dans la main, à surveiller la cuisson des crêpes dans une poêle. Il se rappelait encore très bien de ces moments où il passait une main dans les cheveux de Gilbert et les ébouriffait en lui disant qu'ils joueraient au foot dans l'après-midi, ou qu'ils iraient pêcher, et qu'il fallait vraiment que l'albinos range sa chambre s'il ne voulait pas se faire gronder par sa mère. Il n'avait pas assez aimé ces moments. Il n'avait pas assez mesuré leur importance lorsqu'il était gamin, et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il pourrait les aimer autant qu'il voulait, vouloir y retourner, ça ne changerait rien, parce que son père était mort, sa mère servait de pute de bas-étage dans un quartier de Dieu savait quelle ville, et son petit-frère avait sûrement été adopté. Peut-être qu'il n'était même plus en Angleterre…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était pour ça qu'il buvait. Pour oublier, pour ne pas avoir à se rappeler de tout ça, pour éviter de se retrouver dans cet état minable. Un poids tomba à côté de lui, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention qu'à tout le reste. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul. Maintenant qu'il en était là, autant ne pas se montrer dans cet état lamentable. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse se perdre dans ces souvenirs qui lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien, et qu'on le laisse se foutre en l'air s'il en avait envie. Il avait déçu tout le monde, à commencer par sa mère, à quoi bon continuer ? Il avait perdu tout ce qu'une personne normale pouvait désirer, et il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie de rien. C'était ridicule de continuer à s'accrocher.

-Je connais pas ta mère, mais je sais que si elle t'avait vraiment détesté, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de t'emmener avec elle ici, et elle t'aurait pas non plus gardé avec elle au bordel.

Il n'écoutait pas. Il avait entendu, bien sûr, il avait même compris, mais il ne voulait juste pas écouter. C'était trop dur, et il ne voulait pas espérer que sa mère ait pu lui accorder de l'importance. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était peut-être qu'il n'arrivait juste pas à lui en vouloir. N'importe qui à sa place aurait réagi pareil. Ca devait être normal de détester le gamin qu'on avait eu avec un connard qui s'était barré sans rien lui laisser.

-Tu m'entends ?

-On s'en fout… réussit-il à articuler entre ses larmes. On s'en fout de ça.

-Si on s'en foutait, tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

Gilbert sortit la tête de l'oreiller, sans trop savoir ce qu'il espérait, et croisa le regard turquoise d'Allistor. Il se sentait toujours mal de se plaindre devant lui. Lui, il avait vu sa mère crever sous ses yeux, il avait dû élever son petit-frère, le protéger d'un père abusif… A côté, il avait eu une vie parfaite. On ne l'avait jamais frappé, et il avait toujours eu de quoi manger.

-Arrête de pleurer, ça sert à rien. Et si tu crois tant que ça que ta mère te détestait, je pense pas que te foutre en l'air soit l'idée du siècle si tu veux la rendre fière.

-Je veux pas…

-Menteur, gronda Allistor en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Si tu le fais pas pour elle, tu le feras pour ton frère, ou pour ton beau-père. Il voudrait pas que tu crève à vingt ans sur un trottoir.

Gilbert ne répondit pas, les yeux bas, et se mordilla la lèvre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire d'autre. Trouver un taf semblait au-dessus de ses moyens, et c'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour commencer une vie normale.

-Allistor…

-Hm ?

-Comment… Comment t'as fait… Pour pas craquer… ?

Il releva presque timidement les yeux vers le rouquin et attendit une réponse, sans trop savoir ce que ça lui apporterait. En fait il connaissait déjà la réponse. Et il savait que ça ne pourrait jamais s'appliquer à lui. L'Ecossais fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit un long moment.

-Je crois que j'ai jamais vraiment essayé de m'en sortir, mais…

-Moi je sais, souffla Gilbert. T'as arrêté de faire vraiment le con quand t'a commencé à coucher avec des nanas. T'as arrêté d'engueuler Arthur tout le temps, et t'étais moins de mauvaise humeur.

Il aurait dû être jaloux, et il l'était un peu, mais pas dans le bon sens. Il aurait dû vouloir imiter Allistor, à la place il aurait aimé être à la place de ces filles avec qui il avait couché. Il y avait vraiment un problème avec lui. Mais ce devait être normal, après tout il s'était déjà fait à l'idée qu'il désirait l'Ecossais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre… Comment était-il censé amener le sujet ? Il se rappelait vaguement s'être juré la veille de tout lui dire, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'alcool dans le sang, il se rendait compte de la complexité de la tâche. Il ne pouvait pas juste balancer « au fait, après avoir vider les bouteilles de la moitié des bars de la ville, j'ai finis par me rendre compte que j'avais envie de coucher avec toi, et plus si affinité, t'es d'accord ? ». Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Francis, après tout c'était lui qui était doué pour ce genre de chose, mais il savait que même lui n'aurait pas de solution. La situation était beaucoup trop compliquée, même pour le Français. Allistor ne pouvait juste pas accepter ce genre de chose, et d'une certaine façon, Gilbert comprenait. C'était peut-être ça, le plus douloureux. Aucun espoir n'était permis.

-Peut-être, ouais…

Allistor le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Gilbert. L'albinos lui-même ne savait pas. Il essayait désespérément de trouver un plan, une tournure de phrase, juste quelque chose qui ferait qu'Allistor accepterait… Pas forcément de sortir avec lui, parce que ça, ce n'était vraiment pas possible, et de toute façon, ce serait beaucoup trop bizarre, Gilbert ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation, mais… Au moins… Le toucher ? Non, même ça, il allait se prendre un refus catégorique, c'était juste impossible, juste…

-Gilbert.

-Hm ?

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

-De quoi tu parles… ?

-D'habitude t'as tout un tas de trucs à raconter, et là, t'es pas foutu d'ouvrir ta gueule pour un truc important.

L'albinos cligna quelques fois des yeux, essayant de comprendre, de tout remettre dans l'ordre, mais définitivement, il n'y arrivait pas. Et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'espèce d'inquiétude et de colère qui brillaient dans le regard turquoise du rouquin.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Me prend pas pour un con. T'es pas normal depuis hier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Oh… C'était si évident que ça ? Ca devait l'être pour que quelqu'un comme Allistor en vienne à lui demander de s'expliquer… Mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, parce qu'il se prendrait un refus, et peut-être même que l'Ecossais le foutrait dehors et arrêterait de lui parler, et il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ça…

-Garder tout ça pour toi va rien arranger, t'en as conscience ?

-Au moins ça n'aggravera pas la situation…

-T'es con ou quoi ?!

Ah, il semblait vraiment en colère maintenant… Gilbert tressaillit légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'Allistor était furieux. C'était toujours terrifiant, et en même temps… Beau à voir ? D'une certaine façon, oui.

-En disant rien, tu finis par aller te foutre en l'air dans des bars, c'est ça que t'appelle « pas aggraver la situation » ?!

Il ne l'entendait plus vraiment. Il le regardait juste s'énerver, ses yeux turquoise brillant de colère. Ce visage, Gilbert avait fini par le connaitre par cœur, à force de le regarder lors de leurs longues après-midis sans but. Il avait fini par apprécier son nez légèrement convexe, ses cheveux rouges qui tombaient assez bas sur son front, sa mâchoire un peu mieux dessinée que quand il avait seize ans mais toujours assez fine, ses cils un peu plus foncés que ses cheveux et moins longs que ceux de son frère, ses lèvres constamment sèches… Il aurait pu le redessiner les yeux fermés. Machinalement, il leva la main et chassa doucement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait un peu bas sur la joue de l'Ecossais. Ce dernier se figea et cessa tout net de parler, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par l'incompréhension. Gilbert savait qu'au moindre geste de plus, il se prendrait un coup. C'était obligé. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. C'était maintenant ou jamais, de toute façon, il ne sortirait pas de cette chambre sans avoir craché le morceau, alors tant qu'à faire…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Allistor de réagir, et il se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir se pencher, sans aucune hésitation. Ca ne servait plus à rien de faire demi-tour, de toute façon… Il crut voir de l'étonnement passer dans le regard du rouquin, mais la seconde suivante, il avait fermé les yeux pour éviter de voir sa réaction à venir. Et il l'avait fait. Il l'avait embrassé, sans vraiment bouger, juste ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il avait attendu. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait ou ce dont il avait peur, en fait il avait un peu de mal à se figurer ce qu'Allistor pouvait bien lui faire, mais qu'importait. Il frissonna légèrement et appuya un peu plus le contact pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. C'était assez étrange. Pas transcendant comme il aurait pu se l'imaginer, mais pas dénué d'intérêt non plus. Comme il l'avait remarqué plus tôt, les lèvres de l'Ecossais était un peu sèches contre les siennes, mais il décida que c'était bon quand même.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Allistor ne le repoussa pas, ne bougea pas non plus d'ailleurs, et ce fut finalement Gilbert qui recula, surprit, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Le rouquin le dévisagea un instant, les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais il ne semblait pas en colère, ni dégouté, ni à deux doigts de le pendre par ses propres tripes. En fait, il avait juste l'air vaguement agacé, et encore.

-Tu sais pas t'y prendre.

-Hein ?

-J'ai dit que tu embrassais comme un pied.

Gilbert n'eut même pas le courage de réagir à la pique. Ah bah ça, pour être surpris il était surpris… Il s'assit maladroitement en tailleur, sa gueule de bois relayée tellement loin dans son esprit que c'en était flippant.

-T'es défoncé ?

-Pardon ? gronda Allistor.

-Ou bourré ? Ou tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? Ou t'es pas le vrai Allistor ?

Le rouquin roula des yeux et lui saisit un peu durement la nuque, le ramenant brusquement en avant.

-Ferme-la un peu, tu veux ?

Gilbert mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passa par la suite. Ses mains se posèrent sans vraiment qu'il n'y fasse attention sur les cuisses d'Allistor, histoire de garder un peu son équilibre, et ledit Allistor l'embrassait avec beaucoup moins d'hésitation qu'il ne l'avait fait lui-même. C'était presque terrifiant pour quelqu'un comme l'albinos, qui n'avait jamais embrassé personne. L'Ecossais ne faisait pas un geste en trop, ses lèvres bougeaient avec aisance contre les siennes, exactement comme il le fallait, et soyons honnête, Gilbert ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, par panique cette fois, et émis une brève plainte qui se perdit bien vite.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, murmura Allistor alors qu'il l'autorisait enfin à reprendre son souffle.

-Je n'ai… Je ne…

Gilbert hésita à se reculer, mais finit par rester où il était, presque à quatre pattes, les mains fermement agrippées à ce qui devait être un short, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr. Il déglutit lourdement, et mesura l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de provoquer. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, à un seul instant, que la réaction d'Allistor pourrait être celle-ci. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envisagé qu'il ne le repousse pas, il avait eu un petit moment de rêve, mais ça ne lui était pas non plus venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse, en plus de le laisser en vie, l'embrasser de son plein gré. Et vu la tête du rouquin, Gilbert n'était pas sûr que cela allait s'arrêter là. Sa panique augmenta encore d'un cran. Fantasmer gentiment était une chose, passer aux choses sérieuses, pour de vrai, en était une autre.

-Je… Je n'ai jamais… Ni une fille ni un gars, alors…

-Je sais tout ça, abruti.

Presque doucement, Allistor passa deux doigts sur sa joue, et soupira profondément.

-T'as de la chance de pas avoir fait un truc pareil la semaine dernière, tu t'en serais beaucoup moins bien sortit.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Parce que je t'aurais certainement arraché les couilles.

Gilbert grimaça et détourna le regard. La situation était plus gênante que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant un contact humide dans son cou, et il frissonna violemment. Ca non plus il ne l'avait pas prévu.

-Allistor !

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cran, son visage toujours niché entre son menton et sa clavicule, et il continua de déposer quelques baisers le long de sa jugulaire. L'albinos posa maladroitement une main sur sa tête, sans trop savoir s'il essayait de le repousser ou non. Seigneur, il tremblait beaucoup trop, c'en était ridicule… Et il avait vingt piges… Tu parles d'un type _awesome_ ! Il était minable, oui !

-Détends-toi, crétin.

-On échange quand tu veux… grinça Gilbert.

Le rouquin se tendit légèrement, le Prussien le sentit puisque sa main libre était posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et il préféra ne rien rajouter. Il était plutôt évident qu'ils n'étaient pas partis pour s'arrêter, et qu'il était hors de question qu'Allistor « fasse la fille ». Gilbert s'y était attendu sans jamais vraiment se l'avouer ou se figurer la chose, et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Pas qu'il se sente tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de se faire sodomiser, mais si c'était le prix à payer, il pouvait faire des efforts. Ca ne devait pas être si douloureux que ça, si… ?

-Juste… murmura-t-il, les joues rouges de honte. Est-ce que… Enfin… Ca fait mal… Beaucoup ?

Allistor s'arrêta, et se redressa, un sourcil arqué par l'incompréhension. Ah, ouais, c'était encore plus gênant maintenant… Si ça se trouvait, il avait totalement mal compris, et le rouquin ne comptait absolument pas coucher avec lui…

-De quoi ?

-Tu… Tu vas me… Non ?

L'Ecossais sembla finalement comprendre, et il réfléchit quelques minutes, effleurant distraitement le genou de Gilbert Ah, il n'était même pas au courant qu'il était sensible ici…

-Je sais pas si je suis la meilleure personne pour te dire si ça fait mal ou pas, mais… Je pense, ouais.

-T'es le type le plus rassurant que je connaisse, tu le sais ça… ? grommela Gilbert.

-Je vais pas te la foutre de force, crétin. Et j'ai des trucs dans ma commode, ça devrait aider.

-Des trucs ? répéta l'albinos.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Allistor se leva et alla fouiller dans le petit meuble. Gilbert en profita pour s'installer un peu mieux sur le lit, anxieux. Il réagissait comme une ado de seize ans, c'était ridicule… Un tube atterrit soudain à quelques centimètres de lui, et il l'attrapa curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Lubrifiant.

-Je vais même pas te demander pourquoi t'as ça…

Gilbert était à peu près sûr d'être plus rouge qu'une tomate, et même s'il avait honte, il inspecta le flacon avec précaution.

-J'en ai toujours avec des capotes quand je sors en ville.

-Même chez Alice ?

-Sauf chez Alice, précisa le rouquin.

L'albinos se sentit soulagé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Foutue jalousie mal placée…

-Par contre, va falloir que t'arrête de faire le con et que tu me parles.

-Je te parle.

-Joues pas à ça. Ca peut super mal se passer si tu me dis rien.

Evidemment qu'il le savait. Mais c'était ridicule de ne pas être foutu de gérer ce genre de chose à son âge, alors admettre qu'il était totalement ignorant et flippé, sa fierté n'aimait pas trop. Il grimaça, faisant déjà mentalement la liste de ce qu'il se sentait prêt à avouer ou non, et croisa le regard accusateur d'Allistor. Bon, il allait peut-être obéir finalement… Ce dernier remonta finalement sur le lit, posant un carré de ce qui ressemblait à du plastique argenté sur la table de chevet, et attrapa Gilbert par les cuisses.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

Sans répondre, le rouquin le tira pour l'allonger complètement, et sourit en coin, visiblement fier de lui. Inutile de préciser que Gilbert avait encore plus rougit si c'était possible.

-Si ça te rassure, y'a rien de douloureux pendant les prélims.

-Merveilleux…

-Et tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à faire des trucs.

-Tu vas être frustré si je…

-Aucun rapport. Je te dis que si t'as pas envie de me toucher, tu le fais pas, et puis c'est tout.

-T'es une tête de mule.

-Je sais pas lequel de nous deux l'est le plus.

Gilbert ravala sa fierté et ferma les yeux une brève seconde. Les prélims, c'était le truc qu'il avait le plus vu au bordel. Les clients ne prenaient pas toujours la peine de monter directement dans une chambre, et il avait eu la sale habitude d'attendre dans les escaliers que sa mère remonte après sa nuit de boulot. Alors il en avait vu, des choses, et il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de faire pareil. Il en était même sûr. Et le peu de porno qu'il avait regardé n'aidait absolument pas. Soit il n'y avait pas de prélims, soit c'était des fellations et compagnie, et Dieu savait qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt pour ce genre de trucs. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'Allistor repartit embrasser son cou, et il pencha la tête sans vraiment y réfléchir pour lui laisser la place.

-Parle-moi, je t'ai dit…

-Je… Je suis pas sûr de vouloir… Enfin de savoir ce que tu vas… Faire, et ce que je dois faire…

Allistor se redressa, en équilibre sur ses coudes, et l'embrassa presque doucement. C'était toujours « presque » avec lui, parce qu'il lui manquait cette délicatesse naturelle qu'on certaine personne. Lui, il était plutôt du genre brusque.

-Il n'y a rien que tu « dois » faire. Les prélims c'est juste… Se toucher, ce genre de chose. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne te forces pas à le faire.

-Je suis pas obligé de te… Hum…

-Tu n'es obligé à rien.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longuement, plus brusquement aussi. Ses lèvres étaient moins sèches, mais il commençait doucement à instaurer un rythme plus soutenu que Gilbert n'était pas sûr de pouvoir suivre. Il fronça les sourcils sous le coup de la concentration, et pencha la tête, essayant de comprendre comment Allistor bougeait sa bouche contre la sienne pour faire pareil. Ses mains se posèrent sans qu'il n'y pense sur ses épaules, dérivant doucement jusqu'à sa nuque où il caressa les quelques mèches qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il finit par trouver un rythme qui lui convenait, et se détendit doucement, presque à l'aise. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était les mains du rouquin, et ce n'est que quand il les sentit contre son ventre qu'il se rappela de la situation dans laquelle il était. Pourtant, il ne paniqua même pas. Il se contenta de doucement soupirer de satisfaction, et termina de s'abandonner contre Allistor.

Le rouquin retourna embrassa son cou quelques temps après, donnant par moment quelques petits coups de dents qui ne faisaient pas vraiment mal, et Gilbert en profita pour caresser de haut en bas son dos. A cause de leur position, il ne parvenait pas à descendre jusqu'à ses reins, mais de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une zone qu'il pouvait toucher sans réfléchir. Il n'était pas stupide, et il savait que même si c'était lui qui allait avoir mal dans l'affaire, il ne devait pas croire que c'était facile pour Allistor. Ca avait déjà été une sacré épreuve pour coucher avec une fille, alors le faire avec un mec, c'était encore un cran au-dessus. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne devait certainement pas faire, et approcher trop ses mains de ses fesses devait en faire partit. En tout cas, il ne prendrait pas le risque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je réfléchissais juste… souffla Gilbert en fermant les yeux.

-Y'a que toi pour réfléchir dans un moment pareil…

-Parce que je suis _awesome_ , ne l'oublie pas…

Il devina la mimique excédée de l'Ecossais sans la voir, et sourit pour lui-même. Les mains du plus grand délaissèrent finalement ses hanches pour commencer à faire remonter son t'shirt, dévoilant son ventre quasi imberbe et le début de son torse. Gilbert n'était pas gêné dans la mesure où ils s'étaient vu presque nu voire nu de nombreuses fois par le passé, et il se redressa même pour l'aider à retirer son haut. Il tendit la main vers celui d'Allistor, mais ce dernier la chassa gentiment, alors qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres et le forçait à se rallonger. L'albinos grommela une injure qui se perdit entre leurs lèvres, et il hoqueta de surprise lorsque l'Ecossais en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Ca, c'était bizarre, et flippant, et Gilbert ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire. Certainement pas lui mordre la langue, déjà, ça pouvait être un bon début. Il essaya de faire bien gaffe à garder sa mâchoire ouverte, et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au t'shirt d'Allistor. Il sentit une de ses mains effleurer son ventre, retraçant les contours de ses abdominaux légèrement visible, et essaya de se détendre.

Il mit quelques secondes à s'adapter, et finit par comprendre à peu près comment tout ça fonctionnait. Il avait par accident effleurer la langue d'Allistor avec la sienne, et le grognement de contentement du jeune homme avait suffi à lui faire comprendre que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le reste avait été plutôt instinctif. Il avait précautionneusement passé ses mains sous le t'shirt d'Allistor, et un léger grognement lui avait échappé alors qu'il posait ses paumes sur sa peau brûlante. C'était bon. Meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, et il était tellement loin maintenant qu'il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir tout à fait peur.

Finalement, Allistor lui rendit sa bouche, un léger sourire goguenard aux lèvres, et embrassa chastement sa joue.

-Tu t'en sors mieux.

-J'étais pas si nul que ça…

-Tu veux rire ?

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel et fit remonter ses mains un peu plus haut, suivant la ligne de son thorax. C'était bizarre, d'une certaine façon, même s'il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Ils étaient faits pareil, pourtant, mais c'était étrange de toucher un autre gars.

-C'est pas si effrayant, tu vois ?

-Moins pire que ce que je croyais… Pour l'instant…

Avec un léger sourire en coin, Allistor se remit à embrasser et lécher son cou. Gilbert avait fini par s'habituer à ce contact, et peinait désormais à retenir des soupirs de satisfaction. Il prenait doucement conscience d'à quel point son corps était réactif, et sa raison commençait à s'amoindrir. Il était presque sûr de ne plus avoir peur. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il n'appréhendait pas ce qui allait suivre, et il avait de vague moment de lucidité entre deux baisers où il se disait qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir supporter la douleur, mais Allistor faisait suffisamment bien les choses pour qu'il n'ait pas à penser trop à ça.

-Enlève-le… marmonna-t-il en tirant sur le t'shirt devenu encombrant du rouquin.

-Impatient ? le nargua-t-il.

-C'est toi qui a commencé…

-C'est toi qui m'a embrassé.

Gilbert préféra ne rien répondre, parce qu'après tout l'Ecossais avait raison, et frustré, il fit lui-même voler le haut du plus grand, l'envoyant dans un coin de la pièce. Il se rallongea correctement et se calma soudain, beaucoup plus attentif. Son changement d'expression n'échappa pas à Allistor, qui fronça les sourcils. L'albinos ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une question, et leva doucement une main, effleurant du bout des doigts une cicatrices sur sa clavicule. La plaie n'avait pas dû être nette, et la marque blanche était irrégulière. Il y en avait d'autre un peu partout, sur ses côtes, certainement dans son dos, et Gilbert savait pour l'avoir vu nu qu'il en avait aussi sur les cuisses.

-Je préfère que t'y touche pas, souffla Allistor, légèrement tendu.

-J'avais jamais remarqué que t'en avais autant…

Il cessa cependant d'y toucher, comme on le lui avait demandé, et posa simplement ses mains sur les flancs du rouquin, un peu anxieux quant à la suite. Allistor lui tomba soudain dessus, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Un vague hoquet lui échappa, rapidement suivit par un gémissement de surprise alors qu'il sentait une légère douleur mêlée à autre chose poindre dans son cou. Sans compter la brusque chaleur qui l'envahissait, venant du corps de l'Ecossais pressé contre le sien. Il se rendait doucement compte de la différence de gabarit entre eux, alors que leurs torses étaient ainsi collés. Il était évident qu'Allistor prenait plus facilement du muscle que lui, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Le rouquin avait des épaules plus larges, et cela se ressentait dans le reste de son corps, alors que Gilbert était beaucoup plus fin, tellement que par moment il se demandait si sa puberté n'avait pas un peu foiré. Il n'était pas à plaindre, mais quand même.

Il se reconcentra sur l'instant présent lorsque les lèvres d'Allistor quittèrent son cou, remplacées par sa langue. Une drôle de sensation vint se nicher dans le ventre de l'albinos, qui ne put retenir plus longtemps un gémissement.

-C'est…

-Un suçon, compléta calmement Allistor après avoir terminé son petit jeu.

Gilbert rougit violemment et plaqua une main contre la peau que venait visiblement de marquer l'autre homme. Allistor lui attrapa le poignet et l'immobilisa sur le lit, sans se départir de son sourire. L'albinos n'était pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vu autant sourire. Il avait cet air victorieux et sauvage qui faisait sévèrement frissonner le Prussien. Il ne l'avait juste jamais vu comme ça, n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir cette expression. Le peu de fois où il s'était autorisé à imaginer qu'ils pourraient éventuellement coucher ensemble un jour, il avait reconstitué une scène tout à fait différente. Il s'était dit qu'Allistor serait beaucoup moins à l'aise, qu'il serait maladroit, qu'il s'énerverait au moindre pas de travers et qu'il aurait une mine dégoutée dès qu'il le toucherait… Mais non. Il semblait gérer la situation comme s'il avait déjà couché pleins de fois avec des mecs. Comme s'il n'avait pas été traumatisé par son père. Soudain, Gilbert fut pris d'un doute.

-T'as… T'as jamais fait ça avec d'autres gars, hein… ?

Ses joues virèrent soudain au rouge, alors qu'il avait presque réussit à oublier sa gêne. Il agissait comme une putain de nana jalouse… C'était ridicule. Il était pathétique. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui demander ça, et il n'aurait pas dû ressentir cette espèce d'appréhension sourde qui lui tordait douloureusement l'estomac. Le peu de désir qui avait réussi à s'immiscer en lui sembla disparaitre à une vitesse ahurissante.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? marmonna Allistor, les sourcils froncés.

La discussion ne semblait pas lui plaindre, mais au moins ne semblait-il pas avoir l'intention de tout arrêter. Même si Gilbert ne se sentait plus tout à fait excité, il serait incroyablement frustré et déçu que tout se termine comme ça.

-Je sais pas… Je… Je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça…

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-A ce que tu sois plus… Tendu ? Et moins… Moins à l'aise…

-J'ai l'air à l'aise ?

Surprit, Gilbert le dévisagea longuement, s'autorisant à se perdre dans ce regard turquoise qu'il adorait sans vraiment se l'admettre.

-Ouais ?

Allistor sourit, un sourire un peu vague, hésitant, un comme Gilbert ne lui en avait jamais vu, et pour le coup, ça ne collait même pas avec le reste. Il avait soudain une bouille d'enfant comme Arthur pouvait en avoir quand il dormait.

-Je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure de t'en coller une. Mais c'est vrai que je pensais que ce serait pire, moi aussi.

Il haussa doucement les épaules et embrassa le coin des lèvres de Gilbert un peu brutalement.

-Mais je crois que j'en ai besoin… Et tant que je reste au-dessus et que tu fais rien de con, ça devrait le faire.

-Comment ça… T'en as besoin ?

Gilbert savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser la question. Parce qu'il n'allait définitivement pas aimer la réponse, et qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour l'entendre. L'expression d'Allistor le lui confirma, et il ferma les yeux. Ca devait être un truc du genre « je veux voir si je peux être meilleur que mon père ». L'albinos ne voulait pas servir de défouloir sexuel. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus que ça. Peut-être qu'il plaisait physiquement au rouquin, éventuellement. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi imaginer qu'ils pourraient coucher ensemble. Peut-être qu'il avait fantasmer des nuits entières. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il était amoureux. Gilbert, lui, était sûr qu'il l'était. C'était douloureux. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir accepté le rôle de vide-queue au moment même où il l'avait embrassé, et même avant ça, quand il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il était amoureux. Tant pis. Il se contenterait de ça.

-Gilbert, je…

-Baise-moi… Parle pas, fais ce que t'as à faire…

-Ca marche pas comme ça, espèce de con, je vais pas…

Les yeux de l'albinos se rouvrir brusquement, et sa main partit sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il agrippa fermement les cheveux de l'Ecossais, et son autre main vint lui enserrer douloureusement la mâchoire.

-Je suis pas en sucre. Epargne-moi ton blabla et fais ce que je te dis. J'ai pas besoin que tu me traite comme une petite vierge.

Allistor sembla choqué pendant quelques secondes, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent en une expression de colère et de frustration. Pourtant, il ne dit rien pendant encore quelques instants.

-Ca a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois puceau.

-Alors baise-moi. Je suis un mec aussi, t'aimerais pas que je sois aux petits soins comme ça avec toi.

Cette fois, l'Ecossais vit rouge pour de bon, et son visage se ferma. Gilbert savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible, mais il ne s'en voulait même pas. Il le défia farouchement du regard, attendant presque avec une impatience malsaine à laquelle se mêlait une angoisse sourde -presque comme si sa conscience se demandait ce qu'il était en train de foutre- quand le rouquin lui dirait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne se plaindre si ça faisait mal. Mais à la place, le rouquin inspira profondément et se remit à caresser le ventre de l'albinos, sans un mot. C'était étrange, tellement que le Prussien ne réagit pas tout de suite, sentant à peine son corps frissonner. Il se résigna à ne recevoir aucune réponse, et ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter du contact, de se détendre au maximum au cas où le rythme changerait brusquement.

Mais Allistor n'abrégea pas vraiment les préliminaires, il s'évertua à effleurer toutes les zones érogènes qu'il découvrait, du creux de ses coudes et de ses genoux à sa clavicule, son cou, son ventre… Gilbert se contentait de griffer par moment son dos, ou de presser fermement ses paumes contre ses pectoraux. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant de l'avoir au-dessus de lui, peu importe combien il essayait de s'y faire. Il avait quelque chose de majestueux, de lointain.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva nu, et malgré la gêne et l'appréhension qui montaient en flèche, il s'efforça de garder un visage impassible. Il pouvait le faire. Ce ne devait pas être si difficile que ça. Les filles faisaient ça tout le temps, il pouvait bien supporter un peu de douleur…

-Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais t'attends pas à ce que j'y aille comme une brute.

Agacé, le Prussien le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à lui rétorquer n'importe quoi, une insulte, l'engueuler, mais il fut coupé avant d'en avoir l'occasion.

-Je crois que tu te rends pas compte d'à quel point ça fait mal quand on fait pas gaffe. Je souhaite ça à personne, et certainement pas à toi, alors laisse-moi faire comme je veux.

Pour le coup, Gilbert en oublia comment parler, comment respirer. C'était trop inattendu. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer du blanc au noir avec ce type, de toute façon… Mais là, il avait l'air vraiment perdu, comme un môme, comme quand il faisait un cauchemar et qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, avant qu'il ne se recompose une expression agacée. Gilbert ne l'avait que très rarement vu dans cet état, et c'était suffisamment troublant pour qu'il en oublie son envie de simplement se faire enculer.

D'une certaine façon, il était soulagé. Allistor aurait tout aussi bien pu décider de se comporter comme son père, d'assoir son autorité en le prenant sans sentiment et sans considération. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point ce genre d'expérience était traumatisante, et d'une certaine façon, c'était assez logique qu'il ne veuille pas reproduire ce genre de chose.

-Fais comme tu veux… marmonna Gilbert, essayant de se composer une moue vexée. Mais fais-le vite.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Allistor récupéra la bouteille de lubrifiant et la déboucha avec un bruit sonore qui fit frissonner Gilbert. Ca semblait soudain beaucoup plus réel. Mais il pouvait le faire. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

-Ce serait désagréable au début, et douloureux, peu importe ce que je fais, alors… Serre les dents. Et évite de crier, ça me ferait chier que quelqu'un débarque maintenant dans la chambre.

L'albinos était sur le point de demander si Arthur ne risquait pas de revenir à n'importe quel moment, mais il fut coupé par une caresse sur le creux de son genou.

-Tu… Tu vas me la mettre… Comme ça… ? Maintenant… ? demanda-t-il timidement, prit d'un doute.

-Nan, je crois que je peux faire un truc avant…

-Tu crois ?!

-Tu remarqueras que mon rayon c'est plutôt les nanas normalement.

Comme s'il en avait l'habitude, Allistor versa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et reposa le tube sur la table de chevet, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Ca va être froid…

Sans trop comprendre, Gilbert essaya d'articuler une réponse entre deux baisés humides, et hoqueta de surprise, enfonçant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses ongles dans les épaules du rouquin. En effet, c'était froid. Et beaucoup trop prêt de ses fesses. En fait non, entre ses fesses. Il paniqua pour de bon.

-T'es sûr de ton coup, là ?!

Sans répondre, Allistor descendit mordiller sa clavicule, laissant quelques traces de dents, et s'appliqua à créer un nouveau suçon avant de daigner le regarder.

-Pas sûr, non, mais ce sera toujours mieux que te la foutre dans le cul sans préparation.

Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, l'albinos se força à acquiescer. Tendu, il ferma ses yeux, prenant de profondes inspirations sans que cela ne le calme vraiment.

-Essaye de te détendre, sinon ça te fera encore plus mal.

Pour seule réponse, Gilbert grogna et lâcha Allistor pour agripper fermement les draps. Il avait soudain l'impression de se noyer dans toute cette chaleur qui l'entourait. Il y avait son propre corps, déjà, mais aussi celui d'Allistor, collé au sien, et c'était beaucoup trop étrange de se retrouver dans cette situation… Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Et encore, le rouquin portait encore son boxer.

-Regarde-moi, espèce d'idiot…

L'Ecossais embrassa sa joue et dériva vers ses lèvres, essayant de capter toute son attention. Gilbert n'avait pas la force de résister. Il se laissa faire et encra son regard dans celui turquoise de l'autre.

-Je sais pas ce que tu t'es mis en tête, et je sais pas trop pourquoi tu fais tout ça, mais je compte pas rentrer dans ton trip stupide. Compte pas sur moi pour te faire mal. Alors fais-moi plaisir, respire à fond, détend-toi, et profite.

-Je croyais que ça allait faire mal…

-Ca va faire mal, marmonna Allistor. Mais je suppose que c'est censé faire du bien à un moment ou à un autre, sinon personne ne serait homo.

Gilbert se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de ses yeux, avant d'hocher la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Et c'était trop bon de croire qu'Allistor ne faisait pas ça juste pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas été totalement flingué par son père…

-Vas y.

Sans le lâcher du regard, Allistor posa sa main libre dans la sienne et la serra, alors que ses doigts lubrifiés commençaient à s'agiter, traçant des cercles maladroits et imprécis entre les fesses de Gilbert. C'était dérangeant, étrange, mais il faisait de son mieux pour rester détendu. Il s'était attendu à autre chose, à ressentir un désir ravageur, quelque chose du genre, et même si c'était vrai qu'il était excité -il n'y avait qu'à regarder son érection pour le savoir-, ce n'était pas au point d'en perdre toute raison et de supplier comme une pute. C'était comme ça que ça se passait dans les pornos, pourtant.

-J'en met un…

Gilbert eu à peine le temps de répondre qu'il sentait une gêne physique se répandre en lui, bas dans son corps, alors qu'il contractait son sphincter par réflexe. Il n'y arriverait jamais, c'était beaucoup trop étrange, et gênant, et ça tirait… Il grimaça et ferma les yeux, bloquant sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte.

-Détend-toi… gronda Allistor en embrassant son visage.

-Ca tire…

-Je sais… Tu vas t'habituer, t'inquiète pas…

S'il avait ouvert les yeux, Gilbert aurait pu voir à quel point Allistor était mal assuré. Mais pour le moment, il était entièrement concentré sur la dérangeante sensation qui ne cessait de grandir en lui alors que le rouquin tentait de pousser son doigt plus loin. Il serrait si fort les draps qu'il craignit de les déchirer, avant de reporter toute son attention sur ce que l'Ecossais lui faisait. Il n'était pas trop sûr de savoir si c'était douloureux, mais en tout cas, il n'était pas pressé d'aller plus loin. En quoi cela pouvait-il être agréable ? En plus il devait être ridicule… S'il avait pu lâcher les couvertures, il se serait caché le visage avec ses bras. Allistor fit preuve d'une patience assez inattendue, le laissant s'habituer, poussant son doigt centimètre après centimètre, sans geste brusque. Enfin, Gilbert se détendit un peu, commençant à s'habituer à la sensation.

Le processus fut long, et après le deuxième doigt, vraiment douloureux. Ca s'étirait trop, et Gilbert sentait que son anus n'était définitivement pas fait pour recevoir ce genre de traitement. Il avait versé quelques larmes, s'était mordu la lèvre malgré toutes les tentatives d'Allistor pour garder sa bouche contre la sienne, et après avoir tiré les draps à l'extrême, il s'était rabattu sur les épaules du rouquin. Le troisième doigt avait été le pire, provoquant une vague de douleur ressemblant vaguement à une brûlure. Gilbert avait dû batailler ferme pour ne pas crier et alerter tout le foyer.

-Là… J'en mettrais pas plus…

Depuis quelques instants déjà, le rouquin effleurait du bout des doigts la verge de Gilbert, comme s'il essayait de la garder excité et de le détourner de la douleur sans vraiment oser prendre son sexe en main. Si Gilbert avait été capable de réfléchir, il se serait dit que c'était normal. Mais son esprit était actuellement plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et c'était tout juste s'il avait conscience de son corps. Il gémit presque de soulagement lorsqu'enfin les doigts se retirèrent, et il put enfin profiter pleinement des attouchements de l'autre garçon, sans pour autant pouvoir chasser la sensation de gêne qui demeurait.

-T'es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ? Tu vas douiller plus qu'avec mes doigts…

-Et toi ? marmonna Gilbert, reprenant son souffle, les yeux brillants de défi. Tu bandes toujours ?

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa, essuyant au passage ses doigts sur le drap.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Souplement, et avec un naturel désarment, il retira son boxer. Pour une raison ou une autre, Gilbert détourna le regard. Il préférait encore ne pas voir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté une grande attention à cette partie de l'anatomie du rouquin, à la fois parce que c'était gênant, mais aussi parce que si Allistor était mieux foutu que lui à ce niveau là aussi, il n'était pas sûr que son égo le supporte. Aussi ne savait-il pas exactement à quel point il devait se préparer à douiller. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

-Si… Si je te dis de t'arrêter, tu…

-Bien sûr que je m'arrêterais.

L'Ecossais eu la délicatesse de ne pas relever le fait qu'il faisait beaucoup moins le malin maintenant, et Gilbert l'entendit attraper le lubrifiant et le préservatif sur la table de chevet. Il eut quelques de secondes de flottement que l'albinos mis à profit pour remarquer qu'il commençait à trembler. Peut-être était-ce l'angoisse, peut-être aussi était-ce la perte de la chaleur d'Allistor, après tout il était assez loin… Seigneur, il avait la tête qui tournait…

Il frémit lorsque la main du rouquin se posa en douceur sur sa cuisse, l'effleurant longuement de haut en bas, alors qu'il déposait de nombreux baisers sur le haut de son torse. Il l'incita à plier la jambe, et l'écarta de sa jumelle en veillant à ne pas se montrer brusque. Gilbert grimaça. Ses fesses n'aimaient vraiment pas être écartées de la sorte.

-Ca va faire mal au début, vraiment, mais évite de crier, et j'irais doucement.

L'albinos ne prêta qu'à moitié attention à ce qu'il disait, tendu, attendant la suite. Le rouquin soupira, et continua de masser sa cuisse, son autre main venant tenir sa hanche. Le turquoise rencontra le rubis, et Gilbert voyait bien qu'il essayait de le rassurer par ce simple contact visuel, de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait exactement ce que ça faisait de se faire enculer et qu'il veillerait à ne pas lui faire de mal. Pourtant… D'une certaine façon, Gilbert voulait avoir mal. Vraiment mal. Un truc qui lui ferait tout oublier pendant des jours, un truc qui chasserait tout le reste. S'il avait d'abord voulu utiliser le sexe pour que le plaisir chasse les mauvais souvenirs, désormais une part malsaine de son esprit réclamait qu'il souffre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait à tout ça maintenant… C'était comme si la partie la plus pourrie de son esprit était la seule à pouvoir encore fonctionner dans un moment pareil.

-Vas y… souffla-t-il, les yeux un peu ternes. Je suis pas en sucre.

Allistor pinça les lèvres, mais hocha la tête et amena sa cuisse contre sa hanche, penché au-dessus de Gilbert, à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Respire un bon coup.

Sans plus de consigne, il guida son sexe de sa main libre, mais tout ce que put comprendre Gilbert, c'était qu'il avait mal. Incroyablement mal. Jamais il n'avait eu mal comme ça. Son corps entier se tendit et il se cambra sur le matelas, les yeux étroitement fermés et les larmes commençant déjà à se former.

-Détends-toi, gronda Allistor.

L'albinos était incapable de remarquer à quel point l'Ecossais peinait à respirer et tremblait. Pour lui aussi, ça devait être dur, il fallait qu'il se retienne, qu'il ne fasse pas un geste en trop, qu'il soit attentif à tout, et ce malgré son désir lancinant qui commençait à devenir de la douleur. Et maintenant qu'il avait réussi à faire pénétrer son gland, il fallait qu'il attende, alors que son bas-ventre en feu commençait tout juste à repasser de souffrance à plaisir. Doucement, il bougea ses hanches pour rentrer quelques centimètres en plus, le visage enterré dans le cou de Gilbert qui se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

-A… Attend… !

-Détends-toi… Putain… Tu te détends pas assez…

Allistor s'immobilisa tout de même, le moindre muscle bandé et en sueur. Machinalement, sa main trouva le chemin entre leurs deux corps et il effleura sans vraiment y penser la verge toujours miraculeusement en érection de Gilbert. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la prit en main et commença un mouvement brouillon, qui sembla suffisant pour diminuer un minimum la sensation de douleur.

-Ca brûle… ! hoqueta l'albinos.

-Ca va passer, je te le promet…

Le souffle court, Allistor ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de laisser un suçon bien voyant dans le cou de Gilbert, juste sous son oreille. Ce dernier se tortillait faiblement sur le matelas, chaque geste déclenchant une vague de douleur. Mais plus le temps passait plus la souffrance s'amenuisait, devenant une gêne certes très désagréable.

-T'es… En entier… ?

-Presque…

-Met… Met le reste…

-On peut attendre encore un peu.

-Arrête ça ! couina Gilbert, les yeux entrouverts et les joues noyées sous les larmes. Je suis assez _awesome_ pour ça !

Les yeux d'Allistor s'écarquillèrent, et Gilbert se demanda si c'était son tic de langage qui avait rassuré l'Ecossais. Avec un hochement de tête saccadé, ce dernier termina de s'enfoncer, faisant grimacer sévèrement le Prussien. Ce n'était vraiment que de la douleur, il n'y avait pas une once de plaisir là-dedans, mais Gilbert n'arrivait pas à regretter. Plus à réfléchir non plus, d'ailleurs, et ce n'était vraiment pas plus mal. Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il avait labouré le dos de l'Ecossais, et il prit quelques secondes pour respirer, pour ravaler ses larmes, pour canaliser son corps. Allistor avait dit que ce serait agréable, à un moment ou à un autre.

Maladroitement, il tenta de bouger son bassin, grimaçant à chaque mouvement, mais la douleur disparaissait progressivement.

-Je… Je peux bouger… ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Gilbert se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel le rouquin était. Sa respiration était saccadée, son corps entier tendu par l'effort et la frustration, et son regard turquoise brillait presque, l'implorant de dire « oui ».

-Si tu me bourrine pas… Ouais… Essaye…

Un gémissement de pur soulagement échappa à Allistor, le seul qu'il ne laisserait jamais entendre, avant que tout ça ne soit balayé par des grognements rauques alors qu'il commençait à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Gilbert ferma les yeux, les dents serrés et se tenant fermement aux épaules du plus grand. Ce dernier lui saisit soudain les cuisses et les pressa plus fort contre ses hanches. Par réflexe, l'albinos noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, et à peine sa manœuvre fut-elle terminée que son corps entier se cambrait violemment, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'un cri se frayait un chemin dans sa gorge, bien vite arrêté par les lèvres avides d'Allistor.

-Shht… C'est normal…

-Ah… A… Allistor… Ca… Encore… Refais…!

Ca, ça avait été bon. Terriblement bon. Une violente décharge qui avait pris de court tous ses nerfs. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait ressentir ça encore et encore. Avec un sourire dominant, Allistor prit un peu plus d'élan, laissant ses hanches bouger plus librement, et s'évertua à buter le plus possible contre la prostate de Gilbert, veillant à ne pas faire crier ce dernier trop fort. C'était beaucoup trop bon.

-Putain, Gil…

L'albinos sentait son corps tout entier s'ankyloser, ses cuisses le brûlait à force de frotter contre les hanches d'Allistor, il ne sentait plus ses fesses, et les draps lui irritaient le dos. Il était presque sûr que même sa gorge commençait à rendre l'âme. Ses yeux entrouverts ne lui permettaient pas de voir, remplis de larmes de plaisir, et il laissait juste le rouquin faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Le désir qui gonflait en lui comme un ballon de baudruche ne demandait plus qu'à exploser, et il sentait que ça ne tarderait pas à arriver. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses semblait à la fois plus sensible et totalement anesthésiée.

-Tu veux déjà jouir… ? gronda Allistor à son oreille.

Sans comprendre, Gilbert se contenta de gémir un peu plus fort, la voix brisée, et enfonça le peu d'ongle qu'il avait dans ses épaules. Il sentait l'autre laisser tout un tas de suçon dans son cou, et alors qu'il mordait un peu brutalement son épaule, un voile blanc tomba devant la vision de l'albinos, qui sentit littéralement son corps abandonner. C'était comme se débarrasser d'une charge immense après une marche de plusieurs heures. Il fut tellement terrassé par la violence des sensations qui l'assaillaient qu'il crut perdre conscience quelques secondes, le souffle coupé.

Lorsqu'il revint réellement à lui, lorsqu'il fut capable de se rappeler de son nom, d'où il était, il remarqua qu'Allistor l'écrasait, sa respiration précipitée venant se perdre dans son cou malmené. Le Prussien n'eut pas la force de le pousser, de parler, se sentant faible comme jamais et toujours en difficulté pour réfléchir plus que nécessaire.

-T'es… Putain…

-Hm… ?

Tremblant lui aussi, Allistor se redressa péniblement sur un bras, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et poisseux de sueur, comme le reste de son corps, et un vague sourire à la fois triomphant, épuisé et goguenard étirait ses lèvres. Cependant il ne dit rien, se contentant d'embrasser paresseusement Gilbert, qui put à peine lui rendre son geste.

-T'as été… Génial…

Grognant sous l'effort, l'Ecossais recula et se retira doucement du corps épuisé et marqué de l'albinos. Gilbert crut le voir retirer le préservatif et le jeter dans la corbeille à papier, mais c'était trop loin, trop fatiguant de se concentrer là-dessus, aussi ne s'intéressa-t-il au monde réel que quand Allistor l'aida à s'allonger sous les couvertures et se colla à son dos. Pour l'instant, il ne sentait rien, mais au réveil… Ah, il ne voulait pas penser à ça…

-Tu me demandes pas comment c'était… ? marmonna-t-il, déjà à moitié dans les vapes.

-Nan… J'ai vu ta tête pendant qu'on baisait, je pense pas que si je te demandais tu me dirais un truc du style « peut mieux faire »…

-Dis pas ça… souffla Gilbert.

-De quoi ?

-« Baiser »… On… On a pas…

-Okay… Tu préfères « coucher ensemble » ?

Mollement, l'albinos hocha la tête, et se blottit un peu plus contre l'Ecossais, qui avait un bras autour de ses hanches. « Baiser », c'était bon pour les putes. Lui, il n'était pas comme ça, il n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qu'il avait vu au bordel, il n'était pas comme sa mère… Ou si ? Il s'était laissé enculer tout en sachant que pour Allistor, ce n'était pas… Pas autant que pour lui… Et malgré tout, il avait aimé, et si c'était à refaire, il le referait, il le savait, même si pour l'instant il avait la désagréable impression de s'être changé en marshmallow et que son cerveau tournait au ralentit.

-Repose-toi, tu l'as mérité… lui souffla Allistor contre sa nuque, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

C'était comme s'il avait soudain appuyer sur le bouton « off ». Gilbert s'endormit littéralement comme une masse, pelotonné contre l'Ecossais.


	42. Chapter 42

**Je ne suis pas en retard cette fois ! Juste pour dire que j'ai eu mon planning pour la semaine prochaine, et vraisemblablement je posterai le chapitre mardi, vu que c'est mon seul jour de repas avec dimanche. Voilà voilà~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Scarlet-Carnival : Ouais, le relation qu'on Gilbert et Allistor est pas vraiment saine, mais bon, c'est difficile pour tous les deux de faire autrement ! Du coup j'ai presque réussis à poster ce chapitre avant l'heure de ton réveil ! Presque parce qu'il a fallu que je le relise pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de fautes... Prend ça comme une excuse ! Désolé, je vais pas beaucoup m'attarder, je suis assez crevée, mais en tout as merci de toujours laisser des reviews !**_

* * *

 **Rating : M**

* * *

Arthur appuya sa tête contre la vitre du bus, épuisé mais fier de lui. Il avait pris la décision d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque municipale pour être au calme, et il était plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il avait réussi à fournir. La veille, il avait dormi chez Alfred, déjà parce que ça lui ferait moins loin pour aller à la bibliothèque, mais aussi parce qu'Allistor était d'extrême mauvaise humeur depuis que Gilbert s'était fait la malle. Arthur en avait un peu marre d'être la victime permanente de ses excès de colère, aussi en avait-il profité pour passer un peu de temps avec l'Américain. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à le qualifier de petit-ami, pour une raison ou une autre. Ca faisait trop réel, trop… Il ne savait pas. C'était juste bizarre. Mais la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'était quand même que la gêne qui s'était installée depuis le réveillon de Noël avait totalement disparu, et tout semblait redevenu comme avant. C'était plus qu'agréable.

Il ramassa mollement son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la sortie du bus alors que ce dernier ralentissait sur l'étroite route de campagne. Vivement qu'il trouve un job et qu'il puisse quitter le foyer. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y était malheureux, mais c'était une source d'inconvénients conséquente. Et il avait besoin de se détacher de cette partie de sa vie.

Il fit le chemin qui le séparait de de l'orphelinat en sifflotant une chanson qu'Alfred lui avait fait écouter et dont il avait oublié le nom. Il n'aimait pas trop la pop américaine que le blond écoutait sans cesse, mais il avait quelques bons morceaux de rock.

Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas trop, mais un froid mordant s'était installé. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne neige. Les routes étaient couvertes de verglas là où l'eau avait eu le malheur de stagner, et Arthur faillit glisser à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Plus le temps passait plus le stress s'installait quant aux examens de fin d'année. Il serait diplômé, il n'avait pas trop de doute là-dessus, mais il voulait avoir le meilleur score possible. Pas que cela change grand-chose à sa poursuite d'étude, mais il voulait le faire pour lui. Pour se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait gardé de son enfance : vouloir trouver un domaine dans lequel il était bon.

Les cris des enfants l'accueillirent lorsqu'il entra finalement dans le foyer, gelé jusqu'aux os. La porte du salon était grande ouverte, et Arthur pouvait discerner quelques jeunes enfants qui semblaient jouer avec des cubes en bois.

-Ah, Arthur !

Elizabeta sortit du salon, de la peinture couvrant le tablier qu'elle portait sur sa robe, et une trace bleue s'étirait également sur sa joue.

-Tu pourras dire à Gilbert de descendre voir Kate ? Il doit encore être avec ton frère.

Toute la relative bonne humeur d'Arthur s'évapora comme neige au soleil, et il hocha silencieusement la tête. Le fait que Gilbert soit revenu ne lui sauta même pas aux yeux. Alors comme ça, Allistor était encore avec l'albinos ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi déçu et jaloux à chaque fois ? Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, c'était ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire, mais à chaque fois ses résolutions disparaissaient dans un coin de son esprit et ne refaisaient surface que lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il s'était encore fait de faux espoirs.

Il monta les escaliers avec la furieuse envie qu'ils n'aient pas de fin, qu'il n'atteigne jamais le palier. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre. Pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'il se change et qu'il posa son sac. Mais si c'était pour trouver le Prussien collé à son frère, il préférait encore rester dans ses vêtements de cours. Mais il n'était pas un lâche, et ce serait vraiment ridicule de faire tout un cinéma pour rien, aussi entra-t-il dans sa chambre sans faire d'histoire après avoir traversé le couloir. Les rideaux étaient tirés, tant et si bien qu'il mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et il posa doucement son sac par terre. Il eut un léger moment d'immobilité, avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers le lit de son frère, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'avancer plus. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux suffisait. Sa gorge se serra tellement fort qu'il ne put plus respirer pendant des secondes qui semblèrent s'étirer comme des heures. Pour un peu, il en serait tombé à la renverse. Qu'Allistor dorme avec Gilbert était une chose, rare certes, mais ça pouvait arriver. Mais la couverture était descendue suffisamment bas pour qu'Arthur puisse remarquer qu'ils ne portaient pas de t'shirt, et au vu des vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, ils ne devaient rien porter du tout. Son estomac tenta une remontée dans sa gorge, et il le retint à grande peine, reculant de quelques pas. On aurait pu le frapper en plein dans le ventre que ça aurait été la même chose. Il eut l'impression que son monde s'effondrait, littéralement. Comme si le sol venait d'exploser sous ses pieds et qu'il tombait en chute libre. Pourtant il le savait, qu'Allistor couchait avec pleins de filles, mais des filles, ce n'était pas Gilbert, ce n'était pas dans leur chambre, ce n'était pas…

Totalement à côté de ses pompes, Arthur recula jusqu'à percuter le chambranle de la porte, et il laissa son corps se trainer dans le couloir. Il referma derrière lui, tremblant, incapable de réfléchir. Ce n'était juste pas possible. Allistor ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il était le premier à lui faire la morale, à lui dire qu'après ce que leur père leur avait fait, c'était totalement insensé qu'il sorte avec un garçon, et lui il s'envoyait en l'air avec Gilbert… Est-ce que c'était la première fois ? Si ça se trouvait, ils l'avaient déjà fait pleins de fois auparavant, et…

-Arthur ?

L'Anglais réagit à peine, les yeux vissés sur le sol. Il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer, et chaque inspiration difficile lui donnait l'impression que sa gorge devait soulever une plaque de fonte pour fonctionner. Ca n'avait aucun putain de sens.

-Hey, Arthur…

Il fallait qu'il se tire d'ici. C'était à peu près la seule chose dont il était sûr actuellement. Il fallait qu'il se tire, et vite, loin, ne plus jamais revenir. C'était la fois de trop. Il pouvait accepter de se faire ignorer, de se prendre quelques gifles, de se faire engueuler, de recevoir des regards méprisant à tour de bras, il pouvait même supporter qu'Allistor se barre sans prévenir personne pour se foutre en l'air, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait l'impression d'imploser. Sur le coup, il ne pensa même pas aux conséquences, il ne pensa pas à Kate, ni à Elizabeta, ni à rien. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en aille, qu'il court le plus loin possible, et il avait tellement envie de hurler que ses poumons lui en faisaient mal. Alors, incapable de gérer la situation, il détala, percutant Francis au passage, et il dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il était parvenu dehors, et il n'en prit réellement conscience que lorsqu'il fut sur l'asphalte qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il accéléra encore, incapable de s'arrêter, la gorge toujours étroitement serrée. Comme si on l'étranglait de l'intérieur. Il n'était même pas sûr que son corps supporte l'effort qu'il était en train de fournir, mais il s'en foutait. Il fallait qu'il se barre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il allait bien falloir que ses jambes supportent tout ça. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ferait s'il s'effondrait maintenant sur le bitume. Peut-être qu'il pleurerait, peut-être qu'il frapperait ses cuisses tellement fort qu'il y laisserait des marques pour les faire fonctionner, peut-être qu'il hurlerait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, peut-être qu'il resterait juste là, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher comme un gamin prit en faute. Autant courir tant qu'il le pouvait encore. S'il parvenait à choper un bus, n'importe lequel, il serait sauvé. Une fois en ville, on ne pourrait plus lui remettre la main dessus.

Il dérapa et s'étala lourdement sur le goudron, lâchant un pitoyable gémissement qui se termina en grognement sourd. Insensible à la douleur et au monde extérieur en général, il se remit debout et repartit de plus belle. Il voyait l'arrière d'un bus, juste devant lui, mais il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas celui qu'il prenait d'habitude. Tant pis. Il ferait avec. Il piqua un sprint pour le rattraper, et parvint à l'arrêt plus essoufflé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le chauffeur lui jeta un étrange regard, mais Arthur valida simplement la carte qu'il gardait dans sa poche et alla s'effondrer sur un fauteuil tout au fond du véhicule déserté. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis que toutes les sensations lui revinrent comme une gifle. Ses jambes semblèrent se détacher de son corps alors qu'une désagréable brûlure se répandait dans ses cuisses, des pointes de côtés suffisamment douloureuses pour le faire crier lui perçaient les côtes, et sa tête le lançait sévèrement. Mais à l'intérieur, il était vide. Si vide qu'il ne remarqua même pas que sa tête venait de s'écraser contre la vitre, et ses yeux se fermèrent. C'était le corps qui disait stop pour préserver l'esprit.

.

Dire qu'Alfred été étonné était un euphémisme. Il était tranquillement en train de discuter, débattant avec son jumeau de quelle équipe de basket avait le plus de chance de remporter le championnat -il avait débattu seul, certes, mais il aimait croire que Matthew l'écoutait un minimum- tandis que leur mère terminait de préparer le repas à côté d'eux. Elle semblait un peu morose depuis Noël, mais Alfred était beaucoup trop maladroit avec les mots pour essayer de la réconforter. A la place, il essayait de mettre un peu de vie dans cette baraque qui avait entendu beaucoup trop d'engueulades. Alors quand on avait sonné à la porte, il avait jeté un regard interrogateur à sa mère. Peut-être qu'elle attendait quelqu'un, mais il était un peu tard pour ça. Matthew n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce non plus, il avait fini par se lever pour aller ouvrir, en héros qu'il était. Et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une masse lui tombe littéralement dans les bras. Il eut tout juste le réflexe de refermer ses bras sur la chose, lui évitant une chute, et il recula d'un pas pour garder un appui. La chose s'avéra être quelqu'un.

-Arthur… ?!

A nouveau, il fit un pas en arrière, et plia les genoux pour accompagner doucement l'Anglais au sol. Son corps était agité de violents spasmes, et la légère pluie qui tombait l'avait trempé de la tête au pied.

-Hey, Arthur ?!

Il força le blond à relever la tête vers lui, et sentit une panique sourde s'emparer de lui alors que les yeux d'Arthur roulaient dans leurs orbites. Une large éraflure couvrait toute sa joue, et après une rapide inspection, Alfred en découvrit d'autres sur ses mains et ses genoux, sous son pantalon déchiré.

-Alfred ?

Matthew s'empressa de le rejoindre, et se figea quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Va chercher maman !

Arthur s'écroula un peu plus contre lui, ses yeux se fermant définitivement, et Alfred l'allongea par terre, craignant de l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras. La suite était un peu plus confuse. Matthew avait dû fermer la porte et sa mère lui avait demandé de porter l'Anglais jusqu'au salon, pendant qu'elle montait à l'étage chercher Dieu savait quoi. En période de crise, sa mère était exceptionnelle. Elle gérait tout d'une main de fer sans jamais s'énerver, et pour ça Alfred la respectait énormément. Il obéit à tous ses ordres sans poser de question, et aucune gêne ne parvint à prendre le pas sur l'angoisse lorsqu'il dû ouvrir la chemise du blond pour éponger une éraflure sur son flanc qu'il avait manqué et son pantalon pour gérer ses genoux. Pendant ce temps, Matthew téléphonait au foyer pour prévenir que l'Anglais était ici, et qu'il restait pour la nuit. Après tout, il n'était pas encore majeur… Ca, typiquement, c'était un détail que l'Américain aurait oublié, et il ne s'en serait souvenu que lorsque les flics seraient venu toquer à sa porte en l'accusant d'enlèvement, ou un truc du genre.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi, tu crois ? bredouilla-t-il en effleurant distraitement les cheveux d'Arthur.

-Je ne sais pas, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte c'est de s'occuper de tout ça. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à désinfecter sa joue.

Il récupéra la boule de coton et la bouteille de désinfectant que lui tendait sa mère, et s'appliqua à éponger la moindre trace de sang qu'il apercevait, essayant de ne pas appuyer sur la plaie. Il contrôlait très mal sa force, et il lui arrivait régulièrement de faire mal aux gens sans le faire exprès. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes craintes quand il était avec Arthur : il était tellement frêle qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui débouter l'épaule à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait.

-Alfred, souffla sa mère avec un sourire rassurant. Ca va aller, d'accord ? Il est juste inconscient. Quand il reviendra à lui, tu n'auras qu'à le faire boire et lui faire manger quelque chose, d'accord ?

-Si il… Il va… Enfin, il a rien de grave, hein ? Il est pas malade, ou…

Il avait déjà vu Arthur malade une fois, ça lui avait suffi. Il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation.

-Il n'a pas de fièvre. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Il ne grogna même pas de mécontentement quand sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, et il jeta un regard terrifié à Matthew. Ce dernier s'assit sur le fauteuil pour rester avec lui, mais Alfred ne parlait plus. Il fixait simplement Arthur, et les mains tremblantes, et il attrapa une couverture fine qui trainait et la plaça sur le corps frigorifié de l'Anglais. Il ne comprenait pas. Quand Arthur était partit ce matin, il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, et il était motivé pour travailler… A coup sûr, il s'était encore passé quelque chose au foyer, et Alfred était prêt à parier que c'était encore à cause du frère du blond. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à fréquenter ce type alors qu'il ne faisait que lui crier dessus et le dénigrer. C'était évident que leur relation était tout sauf saine, et pourtant, Arthur rejetait tout bonnement l'idée de s'éloigner de lui. Alfred ne pouvait sans doute pas comprendre. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de zones d'ombre dans la vie d'Arthur pour qu'il puisse prétendre le connaitre parfaitement, mais il estimait que même sans ça, il pouvait dire que plus l'Anglais s'éloignerait de son frère, mieux il irait.

Maladroitement, il caressa les cheveux blonds trempés du garçon. Il était d'un côté soulagé qu'Arthur soit venu trouvé refuge ici, et de l'autre angoissé comme rarement il l'avait été. L'Anglais était le premier garçon avec qui il sortait. Il s'était dit que ça ne devait pas être très différent d'une fille, et Dieu savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de petites-copines, mais il avait vite dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas pareil du tout. Ca venait aussi un peu du fait qu'Arthur était loin d'être en confiance, mais même au-delà de ça, il avait beaucoup de chose qui changeait. De ce fait, il était toujours un peu démuni dans ce genre de situation où, avec une fille, il aurait juste eu à lui tenir la main jusqu'au réveil. Avec Arthur, il savait que ça ne marcherait pas comme ça, ou plutôt il supposait que ça ne le serait pas. Il n'avait pas été préparé à ce genre de relation : lui il avait tout appris dans les films, et autant dire qu'il y en avait très peu voir aucun qui traitaient de relations homosexuelles. Alors il resta juste là, à lui caresser les cheveux, espérant qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. Il voulait comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état, même s'il avait déjà une bonne idée de qui en était responsable.

-Je le préfère à tes anciennes copines, souffla alors Matthew.

Surprit, Alfred tourna la tête vers lui, et arqua un sourcil face au léger sourire de son frère. Il avait toujours été très proche de Matthew malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, mais jamais son jumeau ne s'était plaint de ses petites-amies.

-Il est moins stupide, précisa le Canadien. Et plus agréable. Je préfère discuter avec lui, même si je ne le connais pas beaucoup. Et… Il a une bonne influence sur toi, je pense.

-Une bonne influence ?

-Il te fait travailler, non ?

L'Américain grimaça. Il comprenait la nécessité de travailler en cours, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. Même si les fois où Arthur l'avait fait réviser avaient été agréables, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour lui faire aimer l'école.

-Ouais, un peu.

Matthew se tut pendant un instant, et Alfred se reconcentra sur Arthur. Sa respiration s'était apaisée, et sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, l'Américain pressa deux doigts contre sa jugulaire pour prendre son pouls.

-Tu l'as dit à papa ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu sortais avec un garçon.

-Non. Et je crois pas que je vais le lui dire.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais avec un garçon, avoua Matthew à mi-voix.

Surprit, Alfred lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que cela puisse poser un problème à son frère qu'il sorte avec Arthur, et de ce fait il ne lui en avait pas vraiment parlé, mais peut-être qu'après tout…

-Pas que ça me dérange, précisa le Canadien en rougissant légèrement. Tu fais ce que tu veux, et je te l'ai dit, je le préfère à tes copines, mais je pensais que tu préférais les filles.

-En fait, je sais pas trop… Je pourrais ressortir avec une fille, mais Arthur c'est…

-Différent ?

-Si on veut, ouais.

-En tout cas il a l'air d'en avoir bavé.

-Ca c'est clair, soupira Alfred.

Machinalement, il ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'Anglais, et s'assit un peu mieux par terre.

-Tu vas finir par me tuer, à toujours te foutre dans des situations pas possible… marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit Matthew se lever, mais il ne lui prêta pas une grande attention.

-Au fait, Ivan voulait savoir si tu comptais lui envoyer tes recherches d'histoire.

Pour le coup, Alfred se tendit réellement et son visage se ferma. Ce connard de Soviète… Avec Ivan, c'était physique, il ne pouvait juste pas l'encadrer. Rien ne lui plaisait chez ce type, et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ce qui commençait à remonter. Ils habitaient dans le même quartier, avaient été dans le même collège, et dès qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient sus qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'entendre. D'un côté Alfred, populaire, Américain, toujours présent pour épater la galerie, et de l'autre Ivan, trop grand pour son âge tant et si bien qu'il faisait peur à tout le monde, Russe, mis de côté pour diverses raisons. Rien ne collait. Et la seule fois où Alfred avait tenté une discussion avec lui, ça s'était terminé par celui qui frapperait l'autre le plus fort. Depuis, ils se livraient une guerre sans merci. Et il avait fallu qu'arrivés au lycée, ils se retrouvent dans la même classe deux ans d'affilés. Pire, il avait fallu que leur prof d'histoire leur demande faire un exposé, et qu'elle le foute avec cet abruti de Russe. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce cours, ça devenait de pire en pire…

-Il peut toujours crever, je lui enverrais rien du tout.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin ? soupira Matthew. Il fait des efforts pour essayer de travailler avec toi, je te signal.

-Je ne veux pas travailler avec lui.

Matthew leva les yeux au ciel et quitta le salon avec une moue agacée. Ivan s'avérait être un bon ami du Canadien, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'Alfred avait sérieusement envie de lui faire avaler du détergeant. Un grognement le sortit de ses sombres pensées, et il se redressa brusquement. Arthur entrouvrit difficilement un œil, et fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

-Hey, Artie…

Doucement, Alfred lui effleura la joue, et tenta de sourire. C'était un truc qu'il savait plutôt bien faire en règle générale.

-Alfred…

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je… Je sais pas trop…

Faiblement, l'Anglais tenta de se redresser, et Alfred le força gentiment à rester tranquille.

-Evite de bouger, t'as des égratignures un peu partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Les yeux verts d'Arthur se firent d'un coup beaucoup plus vides, et il laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller du canapé. Bien qu'un peu déçu, Alfred n'insista pas. Si le blond ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, c'était son choix.

-On a appelé le foyer, ils savent que tu dors ici cette nuit. Tu as de la chance, on n'a pas encore mangé, et maman a préparé des steaks. T'as besoin de manger, t'es tout pâle, ça te fera du bien.

Arthur tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda simplement en silence, avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Il avait l'air perdu. Incroyablement perdu. Comme si tout ricochait sur lui, comme s'il était vide. Cela fit peur à Alfred. Pendant une brève seconde, il eut envie de le secouer pour faire réapparaitre cette lueur d'agacement qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux quand il faisait quelque chose de stupide, ou ce petit air candide qu'il avait quand Alfred lui montrait quelque chose de nouveau. Mais il se retint, et lui adressa un sourire crispé avant d'embrasser son front.

-Reste ici, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Ne bouge pas, surtout.

Même en disant ça, il savait que lorsqu'il reviendrait, Arthur se serait redressé. C'était une vraie tête de mule, il commençait à s'y faire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il ne put manquer le regard interrogateur de Matthew, auquel il ne répondit pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il attrapa simplement un verre dans un placard en hauteur et le remplit sans réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tôt il crevait de faim, maintenant il avait l'impression que son estomac était trop serré pour qu'il puisse avaler quoi que ce soit. Il retourna dans le salon pour trouver, sans grande surprise, Arthur assis sur le canapé.

-Tu es une tête de mule…

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui avec une vague moue ennuyée, mais il semblait tellement plus passif qu'en temps normal que cela n'amusa même pas Alfred. Seigneur, ses yeux étaient tellement éteints…

-Je n'allais pas rester allongé toute la soirée…

-Tu aurais pu.

Il lui tendit le verre et se rassit par terre, le regardant boire à petite gorgée. Il savait que cela agaçait Arthur, mais d'une certaine façon, il avait peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise ou un truc du genre. On n'était jamais trop sûr, avec l'Anglais.

-Arthur ! Tu te sens mieux ?

Alfred ne put manquer la légère grimace du blond alors qu'il tournait la tête vers sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cette tête en sa présence…

-Oui, merci. Désolé de débarquer à cette heure-ci et sans prévenir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne déranges pas, voyons.

Seigneur, Alfred aimait beaucoup trop sa mère… Il savait qu'il avait énormément de chance de l'avoir, et même s'il lui arrivait de lui dire des horreurs -de moins en moins souvent, mais ça avait beaucoup été le cas au moment du divorce- il l'aimait énormément. Il lui était aussi reconnaissant de le laisser se consacrer au sport alors que ses notes n'étaient pas très bonnes, là où d'autres parents l'auraient tout simplement forcé à travailler plus quittes à supprimer le football. Ouais, vraiment beaucoup de chance…

-Tu as faim ? Je peux te faire cuire un deuxième steak si tu veux.

-Non, un sera suffisant, merci.

-Moi j'en veux bien un deuxième !

-Même pas en rêve, Alfred.

L'Américain gonfla les joues, grommelant qu'il était incompris, ce qui arracha un minuscule sourire à Arthur. Vraiment minuscule, à peine une crispation de ses joues, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Ils mangèrent moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, et même si Arthur semblait toujours dans un autre monde, il se montrait un peu plus bavard qu'à son réveil. Impossible de lui arracher la moindre information sur la cause de sa fuite, cependant. Alfred ne perdait pas espoir, il lui ferait cracher le morceau à un moment ou à un autre. L'occasion se présenta lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, mais à peine la porte de la chambre fut-elle fermée que Matthew y frappa.

-Quoi ? grommela Alfred en rouvrant le battant.

-Ivan passe demain.

-Pardon ?

-L'exposé. Il va bien falloir que vous vous y colliez si vous ne voulez pas avoir zéro. En plus il est bon en histoire, tu devrais en profiter pour remonter un peu ta moyenne.

Alfred sentit la colère monter en lui, mais après un vague coup d'œil vers Arthur -qui les regardait, les sourcils froncés- il jugea que ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour s'énerver. Alors il laissa à l'Anglais le soin de lui piquer un t'shirt pour dormir, et il sortit dans le couloir, fermant lentement la porte derrière lui. Il avait tellement envie de casser la gueule de son frère… Ce genre de remarque à la con, il pouvait se les garder.

-Mattie, pour l'amour du ciel, ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir que ça va finir en bain de sang si on se retrouve dans la même pièce plus de trois minutes…

-Vous n'êtes plus des gamins, Alfred. C'est juste pour travailler, si vous vous comportez comme des adultes il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne se passe pas bien.

-Ce putain de communiste est…

-Arrête avec ça, siffla Matthew. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Russe qu'il est communiste. Il veut bien faire des efforts avec toi.

-Comme si tous les problèmes venaient de moi…

Excédé, le Canadien leva les yeux au ciel. Alfred avait rarement vu son frère aussi en colère, mais il était en colère lui aussi.

-Il vient demain, répéta-t-il. Essaye de ne pas faire le con. Plus vite vous terminerez cet exposé, moins de temps vous aurez à passer ensemble.

Sans attendre de réponse, Matthew alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mettant fin au débat. Même s'il savait qu'il allait, à un moment ou à un autre, devoir supporter la présence d'Ivan, il rebutait toujours à se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. C'est donc les dents serrées qu'il retourna dans sa chambre, ouvrant la porte au moment même où Arthur terminait de mettre un de ses vieux t'shirt qu'il avait dû trouver sur son bureau. Le blond rougit violemment, première réelle expression qu'il arborait depuis le début de cette soirée.

-Tu aurais pu frapper !

-C'est ma chambre, s'amusa Alfred.

L'Anglais s'empressa de tirer sur le bas de son t'shirt, et détourna le regard. Au moins, il avait l'air un petit peu plus vivant. Sa colère presque oubliée, il ferma la porte et fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de faire passer son propre haut par-dessus sa tête. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder Arthur pour savoir qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et il défit la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Ca te dérange pas si je l'enlève ?

-Tu as déjà commencé de toute façon… marmonna Arthur.

Le jean de l'Américain toucha rapidement le sol, et sans prendre la peine de la plier, il rejoignit le petit blond sur le lit. Ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder, et Alfred ne l'y obligea pas.

-Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?

-Si tu veux.

-Si je te demande, c'est que je veux ton avis.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Bah voyons…

Non sans soupirer, Alfred alla farfouiller dans la pile de DVD pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de correct que sa tête de mule de petit-ami n'avait pas vu.

-Qu'est-ce que Matthew voulait ? demanda timidement Arthur.

-Rien d'important.

-Et c'est moi la tête de mule…

L'Américain soupira lourdement, lança un film, et se tourna vers Arthur. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils et s'était foutu sous la couverture, les bras croisés, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Tu n'es absolument pas crédible, s'amusa Alfred.

-On s'en fout.

-Il voulait juste me dire qu'Ivan passait demain.

Pour le coup, les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent, et il pencha la tête, surprit. Ca pouvait se comprendre. Il avait régulièrement eu Ivan et Alfred dans son bureau parce que les deux avaient entrepris de s'entretuer dans les couloirs.

-On a un exposé d'histoire à faire ensemble, expliqua-t-il.

-Essayez de ne pas vous égorger mutuellement…

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il rejoignit Arthur sous les couvertures et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui. Le petit blond semblait s'être habitué à ce genre de contact, ou en tout cas il ne sursautait plus.

-Dis… marmonna-t-il après seulement quelques minutes de film.

-Hm ?

Il baissa les yeux sur l'Anglais, et arqua un sourcil en voyant la main de ce dernier s'aventurer sur son torse.

-Artie ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, c'était tout juste si ses joues avaient rougi. Il avait à nouveau ses yeux vides terriblement inquiétant. Sa main traça quelques formes brouillonne sur le torse de l'Américain, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il était d'un naturel très tactile, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Arthur, aussi était-il il peu perturbé.

-Arthur ? répéta-t-il.

-Je veux le faire…

-De quoi tu parles ?

L'Anglais se mordilla la lèvre, et sa main descendit sur sa hanche, puis sur sa cuisse sous les couvertures. Alfred ne put retenir un frisson, et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Je veux qu'on… Qu'on le fasse… Qu'on couche ensemble…

Ses grands yeux verts se levèrent vers ceux d'Alfred, toujours vides, toujours loin. L'Américain savait qu'il aurait dû dire non. Savait que l'Anglais n'était pas dans son état normal. Que ce n'était pas sain de profiter la situation. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait jamais été très bon pour dominer ses émotions, et il agissait généralement sans vraiment réfléchir. Il frissonna, déglutit lourdement, et essaya de résister. Il fallait qu'il dise non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il obéisse à Arthur, parce qu'il faisait sûrement ça uniquement pour se faire du mal, et ce n'était vraiment pas…

-On est pas obligé… T'es fatigué, et c'est pas…

-Alfred… S'il te plait…

Mais Seigneur, il n'était juste pas fait pour résister à ça… Il laissa entendre un léger gémissement assez embarrassant, et oubliant momentanément le film, il laissa sa main caresser la hanche du garçon.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais…

Arthur se dégagea de son étreinte et s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux clos. Alfred n'aurait pas dû. Vraiment pas. Mais tant pis.

L'Anglais sentit sans le voir l'autre garçon s'installer au-dessus de lui, probablement à quatre pattes. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, et il ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris de demander ça à Alfred, mais il ne regrettait pas. C'était la seule chose à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la moitié des sensations qui se disputaient la place dans sa tête, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Pour se venger.

La vengeance, c'était un truc qu'Arthur connaissait très peu, voire pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais eu à se venger de qui que ce soit. Il aurait pu, pourtant. Il y avait eu son père, pour commencer, et Allistor, et tout un tas de gens au lycée… Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti un truc comme maintenant. Un mélange de colère, de désespoir, d'incompréhension, de besoin de souffrir aussi. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il avait juste besoin qu'Alfred le fasse. Même si une part de son esprit lui hurlait qu'il fallait qu'il arrête tout ça maintenant, que c'était une énorme connerie, il ne bougeait pas. Il attendait juste avec une résignation monstrueuse. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il pouvait ignorer la peur qui lui tordait violemment l'estomac.

-Artie… murmura Alfred.

Son souffle chaud s'échouait dans son cou, si près qu'Arthur se sentit frissonner. Mais c'était loin, trop loin…

-T'es vraiment sûr… ?

-Arrête de poser des questions connes…

Il entendit l'Américain déglutir lourdement, et une de ses grandes mains vint se poser sur sa hanche, caressant un peu rudement la peau par-dessus le t'shirt.

-J'ai… J'ai jamais… Fait ça avec un garçon, mais… J'ai fait des recherches…

Arthur rouvrit les yeux, sentant sans vraiment y penser son souffle s'accélérer. Alfred avait les joues rouges, et il fuit son regard quelques secondes, avant de lui sourire timidement.

-Je voulais pas te faire de mal, alors j'ai regardé sur internet comment il fallait faire…

-Tu… Tu avais prévu qu'on… Qu'on le fasse… ?

-Pas prévu, non ! s'empressa de bredouiller Alfred. Mais… Enfin, je me doutais que ça finirait par arriver, alors… Et maman m'a acheté des préservatifs…

Arthur se sentit piquer un fard, mais à nouveau, ce n'était que son corps qui réagissait sans que son esprit ne soit atteint. Il hocha faiblement la tête et referma les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Déjà avec une fille, il aurait été en panique, malgré le fait qu'il ait une vague idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais avec un gars… Il frémit à nouveau en sentant les lèvres de l'Américain se poser dans son cou, et machinalement, il laissa ses mains s'emmêler à ses cheveux. C'était définitivement étrange. D'une seconde sur l'autre, ce n'était plus la même sensation. D'abord le sentiment de connaître ce contact, de l'apprécier, puis la peur, l'impuissance, la soumission… Il aurait aimé dire qu'il finissait par s'y habituer, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Pourtant, contrairement aux autres fois, il n'en montra rien. Il n'arrivait juste pas à accorder son corps et ce qu'il ressentait, c'était…

Alfred ne remarqua rien. Arthur mis un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte, mais une fois que ce fut fait, il sentit sa peur atteindre un stade qu'il n'avait plus égalé depuis quelques années. Rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti en présence de son père, mais ce fut quand même comme un électrochoc. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il fit même tout le contraire : son corps se raidit, et il resta immobile, les mains agrippées aux épaules d'Alfred, et il attendit, comme spectateur de la scène. Il était dans son corps, pas de soucis, mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir, ne pouvait pas parler, il attendait juste, la peur au ventre et la gorge nouée, beaucoup trop conscient à son goût de ce qu'il se passait.

Il y avait les mains d'Alfred sur son ventre, qui firent doucement remonter son t'shirt jusqu'à découvrir son torse. Il y avait ses yeux bleus qui accrochaient régulièrement ceux verts d'Arthur, et qui le reste du temps parcouraient son corps avec un mélange de curiosité et de désir empressé. Chacun de ses gestes était maladroit, parfois un peu brutal, et dans le vide croissant qu'était son esprit, Arthur réussit à deviner que c'était son manque d'expérience et sa nervosité qui en était responsable. Il se laissa déshabiller sans pouvoir réagir, sentant sa tête tourner doucement, son corps semblant en surchauffe. Il n'intégrait pas la moitié de ce qui se passait. Sur le moment, il avait l'impression de tout ressentir, d'être là, vraiment là, qu'il se souviendrait de ce contact, mais la seconde suivante c'était comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve qui ne mettait que quelques secondes à s'évaporer.

-Tu es beau…

La voix d'Alfred était rauque, basse, ses lèvres tout près de son oreille. Il déposait régulièrement des baisers dans son cou, sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, descendant parfois sur son torse sans vraiment s'y attarder. A un moment, Arthur n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement, Alfred avait glissé sa langue dans sa bouche, et tout ce que l'Anglais avait réussi à produire avait été un gémissement étouffé alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Son corps agissait tout seul, et il n'avait pas la force pour essayer de le retenir. Alors il laissa ses mains descendre sur le haut du dos d'Alfred, sentant ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts. C'était assez impressionnant, mais il n'était pas en mesure de vraiment y réfléchir. Il accueillait les choses comme elles venaient.

L'Américain se colla un peu brusquement à lui, arrachant un cri étranglé à Arthur alors que lui-même grognait dans son cou, tremblant légèrement. L'Anglais le soupçonna de ne pas avoir fait vraiment d'effort par la suite pour se retenir. Il mordilla son cou, frottant son bassin contre le sien avec une certaine impatience. Arthur n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, sa peur éteignait son plaisir, et le tissu élastique du boxer d'Alfred -qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevé- brûlait son entrejambe. Mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il ne se plaignit pas non plus lorsqu'il sentit le plus grand lui laisser un suçon juste au-dessus de la clavicule.

-Arthur… Dis-moi… Dis-moi ce que tu ressens…

Il se redressa sur les coudes, ses hanches toujours en mouvement, les yeux brillant de plaisir et d'envie. Arthur sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, ne savait même pas s'il serait capable d'articuler un mot…

-Ca va… C'est… Un peu bizarre, mais… Tu peux continuer…

Il n'était pas un bon menteur, mais Alfred n'y vit que du feu. Il sourit et l'embrassa avidement, visiblement fier de lui. Comment Arthur aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il avait plus peur qu'envie, qu'il n'était plus sûr de sentir vraiment son corps, qu'il n'avait initié tout ça que pour se venger de son frère… Il ne pouvait juste pas. Alfred avait l'air trop heureux, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait… Il pouvait bien supporter ça. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas, il était foncièrement incapable de réagir autrement qu'en le laissant continuer. Il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir envie d'aller au bout de tout ça, sa peur enflant de seconde en seconde allait dans ce sens, mais il était obligé. Il n'avait pas la force de résister. Ce serait toujours moins douloureux s'il ne s'agitait pas.

-T'as quand même quelques marques… souffla Alfred.

Arthur mis du temps à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Le plus grand continuait de bouger ses hanches, quoi que plus lentement, et supportant tout son poids avec un bras, il effleura doucement la clavicule de l'Anglais, descendant sur le haut de ses côtes. Oh, ses cicatrices… Ce n'était pas comme s'il les avait oubliés, mais il n'en avait pas beaucoup, à peine deux ou trois sur le torse et guère plus sur les jambes. Comparé à Allistor, ce n'était rien.

Avec une douceur assez inattendue, Alfred se pencha en avant, immobilisant presque entièrement ses hanches, et embrassa une petite marque juste sous le pectoral gauche d'Arthur. L'Anglais n'était même pas sûr de se souvenir de comment elle était apparue… C'était d'autant plus difficile de se souvenir que son cerveau refusait de se focaliser sur quelque chose de précis. Peut-être bien une fois où il était tombé par terre sur un petit morceau de verre en provenance d'une bouteille explosée… La plupart de ses marques venaient de là. Son père avait énormément de travers, mais il ne l'avait jamais blessé avec un couteau, ni lui ni son frère. Les quelques cicatrices qu'ils avaient tous les deux provenaient généralement de quelques objets qui s'étaient trouvés là par hasard. Allistor avait une belle marque au niveau des côtes qui avaient été causée par un tisonnier sur lequel il était tombé.

-Hey, Artie…

Le blond frissonna violemment, seule réelle réaction qu'il pouvait avoir. Alfred le regardait, légèrement inquiet mais pas suffisamment pour avoir totalement arrêté de se frotter à lui. Peut-être qu'il finissait par s'habituer aux élans de panique et d'égarement d'Arthur…

-Continue… souffla-t-il sans pouvoir y réfléchir.

-Si tu n'aimes pas, je préfère arrêter, je veux pas te…

-Continue… Je te dirais si je veux que tu arrêtes…

Seigneur, faites qu'il comprenne, faites qu'il voit qu'il était en train de mentir, qu'il était mort de peur, que de seconde en seconde son contact avec la réalité s'amenuisait, qu'il n'était plus sûr que ce soit les mains d'Alfred sur lui…

Mais il ne comprit pas. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se pencher sur le corps immobile d'Arthur, laissant de nombreux baisés et s'autorisant parfois à semer des suçons et des légères morsures. L'Anglais retenait comme il pouvait des gémissements d'inconfort et des grimaces de douleur. Pour sûr, l'Américain contrôlait très mal sa force… Mais Arthur pouvait le supporter. Ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça. Son corps s'arqua légèrement alors que les mains du plus grand agrippait ses hanches, sa bouche descendant un peu trop rapidement au goût de l'Anglais le long de son torse, passant sur son ventre.

-Alfred… hoqueta-t-il finalement.

-Shhht… Ca va te faire du bien, je te le promet.

Sa tête continua de descendre, bientôt ses lèvres embrassaient ses cuisses, et Arthur resserra vivement les jambes. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout, même. La peur qu'il ressentait lui était beaucoup trop familière, beaucoup trop violente, et sa respiration s'accélérait en conséquence. Un vague gémissement lui échappa, un gémissement terrifié, et ses mains se refermèrent sur les draps si fort qu'il aurait pu les déchirer.

-Hey, Arthur, fais-moi confiance, souffla Alfred en caressant son poignet.

Le petit blond ne parvint pas à répondre. Il y avait trop de bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, et il n'était plus sûr de réussir à respirer. Tout ça était trop soudain. Il n'était pas prêt. Ca ramenait trop de mauvais souvenir, trop de…

Il ne put retenir un cri quand Alfred passa un premier coup de langue sur son entrejambe. Ca aurait pu être bon. Ca aurait pu être le déclencheur pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, après tout. C'était un contact qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était quelque chose que personne ne lui avait encore fait, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment ressentir de peur… Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui se passa. C'était même tout l'inverse. Certes, son corps ne semblait pas trouver la caresse désagréable, mais son esprit était d'un tout autre avis. Il se rappelait de ça. Pas en tant que receveur, mais il se rappelait avoir fait ce qu'Alfred était en train de faire. Il se rappelait de la peur dévorante qu'il avait ressenti, du contact désagréable du carrelage gelé et crade sous ses genoux, des grognements rauques de son père, de la lumière tamisée que dégageait la lampe à pétrole -ou à huile, il ne se souvenait pas trop de ça. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Même si c'était Alfred qui le faisait, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

-Alfred, s'il te plait… !

L'Américain attrapa sa main et mêla leurs doigts, caressant sa cuisse en même temps. Il n'arrêta pas. Arthur n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de se dire qu'il essayait simplement de le détendre. Lui, tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était la panique qui l'avait définitivement submergé. Son premier réflexe fut de se soumettre. Il cessa tout bonnement de bouger, la gorge nouée, prenant chaque inspiration avec la crainte de se faire engueuler. Il n'était plus du tout dans la pièce. Plus du tout dans une chambre, en fait, il ne se souvenait même plus y avoir déjà été. Il était dans une cuisine, ou un salon, une pièce miteuse mal éclairée. Ce n'était plus les mains d'Alfred sur ses cuisses, il n'était même plus sûr qu'elles soient toujours sur ses cuisses, mais qu'importait. Ca n'avait pas d'importance de savoir où elles étaient, tout ce qui importait c'était de rester tranquille, de ne pas bouger, sinon ce serait pire, il se ferait frapper, et il ne voulait plus jamais se faire frapper…

Il n'était plus trop sûr de ce que son corps ressentait, et ce n'était pas très grave, parce qu'après tout, il avait l'habitude, tant que ce n'était pas trop douloureux ce n'était pas grave, il fallait juste qu'il supporte ça encore un peu, juste un peu, Allistor allait finir par arriver et tout serait finit, parce que même s'il n'était plus comme avant, il faisait quand même attention à lui à sa manière, et il l'aiderait, il ferait que tout ça s'arrête… Son corps fut manipulé, il le sentait, mais il aurait été incapable de dire au bout de combien de temps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était désormais à quatre pattes, mais ses bras tremblaient trop pour le soutenir, alors il se laissa retomber sur ses coudes. Ca, c'était familier. Trop familier. Beaucoup trop familier même. Et il savait ce qu'il devait faire, aussi son corps obéit-il tout seul. Il essaya simplement de se détendre tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait mal, il essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il puisse faire semblant de ne rien entendre. Il ne voulait pas avoir à gérer encore une fois les insultes et les commentaires salaces.

Son regard accrocha une taie d'oreiller aux couleurs de l'Amérique. Etrangement, c'était très net dans son esprit, même si tout le reste du décor était incroyablement flou. Il revint doucement à lui, se rendant doucement compte qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment là pendant ce qui semblait être de longues minutes. Il était dans une chambre, une chambre qu'il connaissait, une chambre qui n'était pas à lui, mais à Alfred, et c'était Alfred qui était contre son dos, déposant de nombreux baisés sur sa nuque et ses omoplates. C'était comme faire un malaise. Il avait cette impression qu'une pellicule d'eau coulait sur son corps, sans savoir si c'était froid ou chaud. Ca lui donnait des frissons, en tout cas. Son corps tremblait violemment, il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient devenus du coton, et il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir tenir plus de cinq minutes dans sa position, sur les genoux et les coudes.

-Hey, Artie… Ca va faire mal au début, mais je te promet que ça ira après, okay ?

Il ne répondit pas, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait encore les yeux exorbités, pourtant l'ombre de son père était loin, terriblement loin. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui faisait peur, ce n'était pas ce salon délabré, cette table de cuisine branlante, l'odeur d'humidité, la lumière de la lampe à pétrole, les cadavres de bouteilles échouées au sol… Non, c'était Alfred. C'était la poigne qu'il exerçait sur ses hanches, c'était son souffle qui s'échouait sur sa nuque, c'était son corps pressé contre le sien, c'était les draps contre ses genoux et ses coudes, c'était le mur bleu pastel devant lui, c'était le bruit du film qui continuait de tourner derrière eux. Un violent frisson le fit tressaillir lorsqu'il sentit un contact humide contre ses fesses. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt du tout. Il fallait que tout s'arrête maintenant, que sa gorge se dénoue, Alfred allait forcément s'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas…

-Respire à fond…

Il n'eut pas d'autre avertissement. Pas le temps de parler, pas même de respirer. C'était trop tard. Il retrouva cette brûlure presque familière, cette douleur acide qui rongeait allègrement ses chaires. Sans réfléchir, il mordit furieusement l'oreiller. A ce moment, il aurait presque préféré se perdre encore dans ses souvenirs. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu l'impression que c'était si réel. Il aurait préféré que ce soit son père contre lui plutôt qu'Alfred. Seigneur, il avait tellement mal…

L'Américain lui laissa quelques secondes pour s'habituer, guère plus, et commença à bouger, gémissant contre lui, mordillant son épaule de temps à autre. Les mouvements étaient saccadés, irréguliers, brutaux, trop violent pour Arthur qui se sentit partir en avant à plusieurs reprises. Et cela dura longtemps. Il ne se rappelait pas que c'était aussi long, il resta juste cuisses écartées, avec le draps qui lui brûlait les genoux à chaque mouvement d'Alfred, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il ne sentit presque pas la main du garçon s'enrouler autour de son sexe, c'était trop loin, et le bas de son corps lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il sente quoi que ce soit. Un violent sanglot lui déchira la gorge, arrêtée par l'oreiller. Ca faisait mal. Tellement mal…

Il entendit Alfred gémir son nom alors qu'il accélérait encore ses poussées. Arthur aurait juré sentir du sang couler le long de sa cuisse droite, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr. Il voulait crier, hurler pour que ça s'arrête, pour qu'on vienne le sortir de là. La pression qu'il avait pris pour de la douleur dans son bas-ventre éclata soudain, mais ce n'était presque rien, à peine un poids en moins. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de bredouiller contre l'oreiller, dans les vapes.

-Allistor…

Il fallait qu'il vienne l'aider, qu'il le sorte de là… Il avait été là pour son père, il serait forcément là pour Alfred, il allait savoir qu'il y avait un problème, peut-être que Francis lui avait dit qu'il était parti en courant, peut-être qu'il avait compris où il était allé, peut-être qu'il allait débarquer et le tirer de là…

Alfred se retira doucement, le souffle court, et l'accompagna dans sa chute, le retenant pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas trop violemment. Arthur était loin. Il ne sentait plus son corps, sa tête était vide, tout bourdonnait, tout tournait, tout…

-Shht… Repose-toi Artie…

Il sentit vaguement Alfred embrasser son front et remonter les draps sur lui, mais déjà il sentait ses paupières se fermer. L'Américain se cala contre lui et l'attira contre son torse, le câlinant doucement. Arthur crut l'entendre lui murmurer qu'il avait été merveilleux, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il fallait qu'il se repose… Mais dans la tête d'Arthur, il n'y avait que l'espoir qu'Allistor vienne le chercher.


	43. Chapter 43

**Vous avez énormément de chance, j'ai faillis ne pas poster ce chapitre... Breeeeeeeeeeeeef, je voulais juste vous signaler qu'en grande incapable de mon état, je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à écrire la suite de cette fiction (genre le chapitre... 50 ou 51) donc je suis un peu en galère en ce moment, et l'avance que j'avais prise est en train de disparaitre un peu trop vite à mon goût. En plus de ça, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire vu que je boss cinq jours par semaine, et je suis retombée comme une merde dans One Piece (je pensais pas que c'était possible... Genre vraiment pas...) et du coup j'ai encore plus de mal à écrire sur Hetalia. MAIS je compte bien finir cette fiction, donc le seul soucis qu'il risque d'y avoir, c'est que je mette un peu plus de temps à poster si jamais je perd complètement mon avance, et éventuellement les chapitres pourraient être d'un peu moins bonne qualité... Promis, je vais faire ce que je peux. Je crois que c'était tout, donc... Bonne lecture, et à dimanche ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Scarlet-Carnival : Alors... Déjà je suis contente que la scène t'ai paru réaliste, j'imagine que le fait qu'il y ait un peu de vécu aide à rendre les choses réalistes, mais parfois, du regard des autres gens qui n'ont pas connu ça, les réactions peuvent paraitre bizarres et irréaliste alors que si, ça arrive, donc merci beaucoup (c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours peur avec ce genre de scène, les gens ont parfois du mal à comprendre que les réaction qu'on a dans ce genre de situation sont loin d'être censées). Pour les ellipses, en règle général elles reprennes au chapitre suivant (genre là, c'est la suite du chapitre 41, donc il y a eu une "ellipse" pendant un chapitre... Bref, je m'égare), donc non, il n'y aura pas de réelle ellipse sauf erreur de ma part. Pour Matthew et Ivan je ne dis rien, tu auras ta réponse bientôt si je dis pas de connerie. Dooooonc merci de toujours laisser des reviews qui me donne matière à parler avec toi, toutes tes théories sont toujours super intéressante !**_

 _ **Jauneattend : Au niveau des couples... Je veux pas en dire trop, mais je peux déjà te dire que Gilbert ne finit pas avec Elizabeta. Notre pauvre Prussien albinos est vraiment pas aidé niveau relation amoureuse, et Elizabeta est plus attirée par Roderich, de toute manière. Mais ta théorie est intéressante, tu verras tout ça dans les prochaines chapitres !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

 _ **Anorluin : Du coup je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en même temps ! Pour Gilbert, c'est clair qu'il part complètement en vrille, mais en même temps, il est moins impulsif et moins "dangereux" qu'Allistor. Genre, quand Allistor pète un plomb, il va se bourrer la gueule, frapper des gens, potentiellement en tuer quelques un si on l'arrête pas (l'extrapolation !) alors que Gilbert va juste se replier dans son coin et se mettre minable sans pour autant franchir la ligne rouge. Je sais pas si on peut dire que c'est par peur, peut-être aussi que c'est parce qu'il ne pense pas avoir le droit de se faire souffrir vraiment, peut-être qu'il pense qu'il n'en a pas le droit, qu'il ne le mérite pas... Bref, notre pauvre Gil est pas super bien, ça c'est clair. Concernant ton review sur le chapitre 42... Déjà je suis assez fière (?) que tu aies du mal à le relire, ça veut dire que j'ai réussis à faire passer les sentiments que je voulais véhiculer. Et Alfred... Bah, j'ai tendance à trouver des excuses à ce genre de personne dans la vraie vie, mais il est un peu maladroit, il a tout appris dans les films (pornos, pour la plupart, parce qu'à 17 ans, c'est là que la plupart des gens apprennent le sexe, même si c'est pas vraiment une bonne chose selon moi) et il a jamais dû avoir de copine vraiment récalcitrante, donc c'est le genre de chose qui ne se voit pas vraiment si on cherche pas (et je parle en connaissance de cause, comme je l'ai dit à Scarlet-Carnival un peu plus haut) donc même si c'est clair qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif, et qu'il est probablement en faute, il faut aussi prendre en compte qu'il est juste pas bon pour comprendre les situations (alors cette tournure de phrase est bizarre, parce que l'expression que je voulais utiliser est en anglais et je trouve pas une traduction correcte dans ma tête, donc si tu connais, je voulais dire "read the atmosphere") donc... Voilà. Et ouais, la relation entre Arthur et Allistor est assez étrange, mais en même temps assez inévitable. Breeeeef merci énormément pour tes reviews qui me donnent matière à blablater !**_

* * *

Gilbert aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller. Pas parce qu'il avait mal, même s'il fallait avouer que la douleur qui s'était logée dans le creux de ses reins était particulièrement désagréable, mais parce que le regard accusateur de Kate le mettait mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré être lâche, sur ce coup-là. Il aurait préféré rester dans la chambre d'Allistor, pas forcément à se câliner puisqu'il savait que ce n'était pas le genre du rouquin, mais au moins il aurait été à l'abris de… ça.

-Tu as des explications ?

-Pas exactement…

-Gilbert, soupira Kate. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas te permettre de disparaitre dans la nature sans prévenir personne.

-Je suis majeur, tenta l'albinos, les yeux bas.

-Et de ce fait, je ne suis pas obligée de te garder ici, c'est même fortement déconseillé.

Pour le coup, le Prussien ne dit plus rien. Il savait tout ça, il savait qu'il avait fait le con, et il savait que ça pouvait lui coûter sa place au foyer. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire quand il était bourré, il ne ferait pas le fier s'il se faisait virer. Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre et baissa honteusement les yeux. Il s'en voulait vraiment. Et en même temps, même s'il allait s'excuser, il avait quand même une petite partie de lui qui continuait de croire que tout ça avait été utile, pire, que cela avait été nécessaire. Même s'il s'était bourré la gueule plus que de raison, même s'il avait touché à des substances illicites, même s'il s'était laissé peloté, il ne regrettait pas tout à fait. Il s'en voulait, mais il ne regrettait pas.

-Je ne le referais plus, souffla-t-il.

Il entendit le soupire de Kate, et il regarda ses doigts se tordre nerveusement. Il détestait ça. Il s'était déjà fait engueulé, plein de fois même, mais quand c'était pour des choses sérieuses, il avait l'impression d'être un gamin de deux ans pris en faute.

-Si ça devait se reproduire, je ne te garantis pas que je pourrais te garder ici.

Il releva les yeux vers la vieille femme, le cœur et la gorge serrés. Il le savait. Il avait joué au con trop de fois, c'était celle de trop.

-Ca n'arrivera plus… articula-t-il difficilement.

Il voyait dans les yeux de Kate qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que lui cette déclaration. Elle était trop gentille, se séparer d'un de ses protégés lui faisait forcément du mal, et ce devait être pire quand c'était elle qui les virait.

-Je suis désolé…

Elle sourit faiblement, et lui fit signe de filer.

-N'en parlons plus.

L'albinos sauta presque pour se remettre debout et détala aussi vite que ses reins douloureux le lui permettaient. Allistor n'y avait pas été de main morte… Se retenant de porter une main à ses fesses -il y avait des enfants, merde- il grimpa bon gré mal gré les escaliers. Jamais il n'avait autant maudit ces putains de marches… Lever un tout petit peu la jambe déclenchait une gêne douloureuse, et il maudit une bonne centaine de fois l'Ecossais avant d'arriver enfin au palier. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait, il en était même plutôt fier. Il n'avait pas pu en parler avec le rouquin à son réveil puisqu'il fallait qu'il aille voir Kate, et il n'était pas trop sûr de savoir quoi dire, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il fallait en parler. Même maintenant, même après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, il savait qu'Allistor n'était pas amoureux. La situation était loin d'être idéale, et c'était pour cette raison que Gilbert voulait qu'ils en discutent. L'ambiance serait étrange, sinon. Elle le serait sûrement un peu quoi qu'il fasse, c'était probablement inévitable, mais autant limiter les dégâts.

Il finit par arriver devant la porte des Kirkland, et retenant un soupir de soulagement, il l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-'lut… marmonna-t-il.

-Alors ?

-On dit bonjour quand on est poli, espèce de marmotte insensible.

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel, encore à moitié sous les draps, les sourcils froncés et la mine renfrogné. Oh, monsieur était grognon au réveil… Ce n'était pas un secret, cela dit, Gilbert l'avait réveillé suffisamment de fois -et c'était fait engueulé par la suite- pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop le chercher le matin.

-T'es un vrai casse-couille…

-En parlant de ça, t'aurais pu faire un peu gaffe, mon _awesome_ postérieur est en compote.

L'albinos s'assit sur le lit, retenant un grognement de douleur mais pas une grimace qui laissait aisément deviner qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne faisait pas mal.

-Tu n'as jamais dit non plus que ça faisait mal le lendemain, petit malin.

-Bref, grogna le rouquin, qu'est-ce que Kate a dit ?

-Que j'avais été con, en gros. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'elle dise d'autre ?

Face au regard mis agacé mi insistant de l'Ecossais, Gilbert soupira et essaya de se rappeler les paroles exactes de la directrice.

-Elle a dû dire un truc comme quoi si je recommençais, j'allais sûrement me faire virer du foyer. Enfin rien de surprenant, quoi.

L'albinos bailla tout en balayant la chambre du regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer le lit toujours vide d'Arthur. Aborder le sujet maintenant n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais merde, il avait tellement mal aux reins qu'Allistor lui devait bien ça.

-Ton frangin est en vadrouille ?

-Aucune putain d'idée.

-Merveilleux, tu es d'une aide précieuse, tu le sais ça ?

-Je ne lui ai pas collé un putain de radar au cul, figure toi.

L'Ecossais finit par s'extirper de son lit, s'étirant avec un long soupir. Gilbert essaya de ne pas trop loucher sur son corps, mais ne put manquer les larges traces de griffures sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

-Tu feras gaffe, t'as un chat qui t'as défoncé le dos, s'amusa-t-il.

-Le chat en question ferait bien d'aller prendre une putain de douche avant que je ne lui casse la gueule.

-T'oserai pas.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as déjà explosé mon _awesome_ fessier, tu n'oserais pas abimer mon _awesome_ visage.

-Paries pas trop là-dessus. Allez bouge, qu'on aille manger.

-Tu mériterais de me porter, tiens…

-Dans tes rêves.

-Ah non, dans mes rêves je t'assure que ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

La tête que tira Allistor face au sourire mis pervers mi hilare de Gilbert était quelque chose de mémorable, que le Prussien se jura de garder gravé dans son esprit jusqu'à sa mort.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir. Allez, bouge-toi. En plus, l'eau chaude devrait te faire du bien.

-Mouais…

Après trois tentatives infructueuses, Gilbert finit par se hisser sur ses pieds et tituba quelques secondes.

-T'es vraiment un bourrin !

-T'arrête de te plaindre, merde ?!

.

Arthur n'était pas trop sûr de savoir comment il avait fait pour marcher jusqu'à son arrêt de bus, encore moins comment il avait fait pour arriver au foyer sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Il avait terriblement mal. C'était à la fois incroyablement familier et un incroyablement nouveau. Ca faisait trop longtemps, c'était comme si son corps se souvenait, mais qu'à moitié. Il avait arrêté de se voiler la face, la boîte dans son esprit s'était rouverte et ne semblait plus vouloir se fermer, mais ce n'était pas aussi violent que les fois précédentes. Il n'était pas effondré dans un coin, à vomir et à pleurer en attendant que quelqu'un daigne venir le chercher. Non, il était juste dans une sorte de transe, avec un seul but en tête : rentrer au foyer. Il se rappelait de tout. Il se rappelait des mains de son père sur ses hanches, de sa voix, des coups, des journées passées dans le placard, de la douleur immonde qu'avaient provoqué les engelures, de la soif, de la faim, du froid… Tout ça, il s'en rappelait. Il se rappelait de ces deux fois où son père avait abusé de lui. Et pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé à Alfred. Et ça, ça lui faisait peur. Ca lui faisait peur parce que c'était ridicule, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'Américain, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était mal passé…

Il avait demandé à Alfred de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait, et pourtant, en plus de regretter amèrement, il était dégouté. Dégouté par ces contacts qu'ils avaient eus, par lui-même aussi, mais plus que tout, il était terrifié. Mais en même temps, il était épuisé, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, et il laissait juste sa tête se remplir d'émotions éparses, de questions sans réponses, d'insultes envers lui-même, et surtout il laissait la douleur ronger tout son corps. En réalité, elle n'était que dans le bas de son dos et entre ses jambes, mais il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus elle s'étendait dans ses chaires, comme si elle circulait dans le sang.

Il ne fit attention à rien lorsqu'il poussa la porte du foyer, ne se demanda pas quelle heure il était, si on l'avait cherché, il s'en foutait. Il se contenta de monter, ne prenant pas la peine de retenir un couinement à chaque pas, et arrivé à l'étage, il s'arrêta, restant simplement planté là. Il savait que les autres gamins passaient à côté de lui, se moquaient probablement de lui, mais il s'en foutait. Tout ça ricochait tellement sur lui qu'il n'entendait même pas. Et finalement, sans même que son esprit ne puisse comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter, son corps se remit en marche de lui-même. Il avança pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, et s'effondra à moitié sur une porte. Il la connaissait, son corps la connaissait, et il laissa sa main baisser la poignée. Son poids contre le battant fut suffisant pour qu'elle s'ouvre, et emporté par son élan, il eut tout le mal du monde à se maintenir debout après quelques pas un peu trop rapides pour ses reins.

-Arthur, mon Dieu, où est-ce que tu étais ?! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, j'ai faillis prévenir Kate, et…

-Francis…

Tiens, sa voix fonctionnait encore… Il avait cru qu'elle s'était définitivement éteinte à partir du moment où il avait quitté la maison d'Alfred. Il fit un pas incertain vers le blond, sans le voir, et se laissa glisser, sachant pertinemment que l'autre blond le rattraperait. Il avait beaucoup trop mal… Comme il s'y était attendu, ou plutôt comme son corps s'y était attendu, Francis enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le redressa avant qu'il ne percute le sol, faisant grogner légèrement Arthur de douleur. Impressionnant comme chaque mouvement même minuscule pouvait faire aussi mal…

-Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Tu as mal ?! Tu t'es fait cogner, ou…

-Le lit… Juste… Amène moi… Sur le lit…

A aucun moment il ne se dit qu'éventuellement, Antonio pouvait être dans la chambre. A aucun moment il ne pensa que Gilbert et Allistor pouvait débarquer pour aller manger, à aucun moment il ne se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas en sécurité ici. Il n'était en sécurité nulle part. Il ne fit rien pour arrêter un cri de douleur alors que Francis essayait de trouver une position pratique pour le porter jusqu'à son matelas, et il garda les dents serrées jusqu'à finalement arriver à destination. Il avait tellement envie de dormir, tellement la tête qui tournait, tellement envie de vomir aussi, mais il n'était plus sûr de savoir si c'était à cause de la douleur, de ses vertiges ou de ses souvenirs.

-Arthur, parle-moi…

La main du Français était fraiche contre son front, juste assez pour que ce soit agréable. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'apaiser la sensation de brûlure qui envahissait ses reins sans grand succès. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir garder tout ça pour lui non plus. Par où commencer ? Il n'était même pas capable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait quitté le foyer en courant…

-Arthur…

-J'étais chez Alfred…

A nouveau, il fut surpris que sa voix puisse fonctionner sans trop de problème alors que tout le reste de son corps n'était qu'une masse torturée. Il pouvait sentir la main de Francis passer dans ses cheveux et démêler précautionneusement quelques mèches qui s'étaient liées. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre une douche en se levant ce matin, déjà parce qu'il voulait partir vite, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas se voir nu. Ce n'était qu'au réveil qu'il avait réellement pris conscience des marques qu'avait laissé Alfred sur lui. Il ne voulait pas les voir.

-Raconte-moi…

Arthur fit un effort pour rouvrir les yeux, et croisa le regard bleu azur du Français. Il savait qu'il avait compris. Il le voyait à sa tête, à ses pupilles agrandis par l'appréhension, à la légère crispation de sa mâchoire.

-On l'a fait…

C'était étrange de le dire. C'était comme si tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en pleine face, mais que son corps était trop épuisé pour réagir. Il restait juste là, à regarder Francis sans le voir, se rappelant de ce long moment d'absence où il n'avait plus eu conscience de la réalité, mais maintenant c'était tellement flou qu'il ne savait plus trop à quoi il avait pensé à ce moment-là. Il se rappelait des soupirs d'Alfred, de ses mains, de ses gestes un peu brusques et même parfois brutaux, de la douleur, et la suite était beaucoup plus vague, ce n'était que des bribes de souvenirs, des mots qu'Alfred avait dit, des sensations…

-Il t'a forcé ?

-Non… Mais ça a fait mal quand même…

Il ne pleura pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était étrange, n'importe qui aurait pleuré, et lui il n'arrivait pas à lâcher une petite larme… Francis semblait dépasser, en plein conflit intérieur. Arthur n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'il réagisse. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il lui dirait, de ce qu'il ferait. Trop peur et en même temps, il ne ressentait rien. Il savait qu'il angoissait, mais c'était comme si son corps n'arrivait pas à retranscrire l'émotion.

-Vous vous êtes parlés ce matin ? Tu lui as dit que tu avais eu mal ?

-On a parlé… Mais j'ai rien dit, j'ai… Il était… Il avait l'air si… Si heureux de l'avoir fait que je pouvais pas…

-Arthur, si ça a été difficile pour toi, il faut que tu lui dises, il n'y a pas que lui qui compte.

Le petit blond ne répondit pas. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait juste pas pu se résoudre à le lui dire. Il semblait si fier, si… Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il avait passé l'un des pires moments de sa vie ?

-Faut que je me douche… Je crois que… Que j'ai saigné, ou… Mais je veux pas… Je veux pas voir…

Même si sa voix se brisait, ses yeux restaient obstinément secs. Pas moyen qu'il pleure. Mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : il fallait qu'il se lave. Il se sentait sale. Même s'il ne voulait vraiment pas croiser son reflet dans un miroir, il fallait qu'il enlève cette sensation répugnante.

-Je vais venir avec toi, finis par souffler Francis. Tu as des bleus ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Le Français disparu de son champ de vision pendant quelques longues secondes, avant de finalement revenir vers lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais est-ce que tu crois pouvoir marcher jusqu'aux douches ?

Sans répondre, l'Anglais se redressa, gémissant et grimaçant alors que la douleur revenait à la charge. Il pouvait supporter ça. Il l'avait déjà fait, il pouvait le faire encore, il n'y avait pas de raison. Il n'était pas faible. Il se remit donc sur ses jambes, et sous le regard inquiet de Francis, il retourna dans le couloir, désorienté. Il aurait pu tourner à droite au lieu d'aller à gauche si le Français ne l'avait pas rejoint pour le guider.

-Tu veux qu'on prévienne Kate et Pierce ? Ce serait bien que tu te fasses examiner, si tu as saigné ça peut être…

-Non… On ne dit rien à personne… J'ai pas besoin… J'ai pas envie que qui que ce soit… Regarde…

Le blond eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister, et une fois arrivé aux douches, il posa tout ce qu'il tenait sur un banc, à savoir un tube de pommade, une serviette et des fringues de rechanges.

-Tu peux te déshabiller tout seul ou tu veux de l'aide ?

Arthur hésita un bref instant, avant de fermer les yeux.

-Vas-y…

Il n'était plus à ça prêt.

.

-Tu as une drôle de tête.

-Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

-Comme un compliment. C'est juste bizarre de te voir presque de bonne humeur.

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour le faire chier, aujourd'hui…

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai une raison de venir ?

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote.

Il referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, retrouvant cette odeur si particulière de thé mélangé à des agrumes. Il aimait bien. Il s'y était habitué, en même temps. Il regarda Alice disparaitre dans la cuisine, et retira souplement sa veste. En réalité, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu ici. Enfin si, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas exactement à se figurer comment il était censé expliquer à la jeune femme qu'il avait couché avec Gilbert. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à lui parler de ce genre de chose, peu importe combien il essayait de faire des efforts. C'était comme si elle était trop pure pour qu'il se permette de parler de ce genre de chose. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était adulte, et qu'en tant qu'infirmière elle voyait des gens nus souvent, et elle avait peut-être déjà couché avec son ex, mais il n'y arrivait juste pas.

-Tu restes dans l'entrée ?

Il grommela une réponse et se traina jusqu'au salon, un peu plus en bordel que les dernières fois qu'il était venu.

-Fais pas gaffe au désordre, j'ai pas pris le temps de ranger…

Il y avait des livres balancés sur la table basse, des feuilles volantes probablement importantes qui étaient tombées au sol avec quelques coussins…

-Tu as déclaré la guerre à ton salon ?

-Ma mère m'a déclaré la guerre, plutôt.

-Elle est venue ?!

La blonde hocha la tête et retourna en cuisine chercher les tasses qu'elle avait préparé, laissant Allistor sur place. Ce dernier avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, alors que la colère et l'appréhension montaient en lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette femme, et il savait à quel point elle pouvait faire du mal à Alice. Pourtant, la jeune femme semblait aller à peu près bien… Mais il fallait toujours se méfier. Si ça se trouvait, elle allait fondre en larmes dans cinq minutes…

-Elle est passée hier. Comme j'étais de nuit je n'ai pas pu ranger.

Juste pour être sûr, le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il n'était que midi. La blonde aurait encore dû être au lit après sa nuit de service, mais comme trop souvent à son goût, elle semblait avoir décidé que le sommeil n'était pas une priorité.

-Gilbert est rentré ?

-Ouais, Franny a été le chercher. Il est revenu avant-hier.

-Il va bien ?

-A peu près. C'est mieux, on va dire.

Il récupéra la tasse fumante qu'Alice lui tendait et s'assit sur le canapé. Ils parleraient de Gilbert après, il voulait d'abord savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec la mère de la jeune femme.

-Alors, raconte, qu'est-ce que cette salope voulait ?

La blonde ne lui lança même pas un regard noir quant à l'insulte, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Son regard se perdit sur une feuille couverte de chiffre à moitié écrasée par un coussin, et finalement, un vague sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Elle voulait discuter. Enfin négocier, plutôt. Elle voulait que je retourne avec Edward, elle avait même prévu un rendez-vous demain ou après-demain, il était d'accord… J'ai dit non, et on s'est engueulé.

Allistor serra à pleine main sa tasse, sans penser un seul instant qu'elle pouvait éventuellement lui exploser entre les doigts. Il haïssait vraiment cette femme. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu beaucoup d'exemple de présence maternelle, mais il savait qu'une mère n'était pas censée gérer la vie de ses enfants comme s'il s'agissait de putains de transactions financières.

-Tu as bien fait de refuser. Tu n'es pas un objet, elle n'a pas le droit de te forcer à retourner avec ce type juste pour du fric. Enfin, elle a pas le droit de te forcer à retourner avec lui tout court, mais…

-Je sais, sourit Alice. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, et je ne compte pas retourner avec lui, ne t'en fais pas.

Il détourna le regard, peu à l'aise. C'était un peu ridicule, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire plus pour elle que simplement lui déblatérer des évidences, mais il ne savait juste pas quoi dire d'autre. Et il n'aimait pas trop le sourire à la fois sincère et amusé de la blonde. Il avait un peu l'impression de passer pour un con.

-Il sait où tu habites ?

-Il a juste à demander à ma mère pour le savoir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il vienne ici ?

-Si… Mais comme tu es souvent là, c'est un peu mieux.

-Il a pas intérêt à ce que je le croise, confirma-t-il en grimaçant.

Il ne garantissait pas que le salopard s'en sorte en un seul morceau. Alice avala une première gorgée de thé, fredonnant un air de piano qui passait à la radio. Elle semblait moins abattue que les autres fois, comme si elle était réellement passée à autre chose et qu'elle n'était plus contrôlée par qui que ce soit. Toutefois, Allistor préférait rester prudent. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'un air plus détendu ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es venu ?

Le rouquin se crispa et faillit recracher la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre. Bon, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à la question, et il savait encore moins comment y répondre. Il sentit ses joues virer au rouge, et il grimaça. Manquait plus que ça, il rougissait comme une ado.

-N'essaye même pas de te défiler ! Je sais que c'est important, ça se voit à ta tête !

-Pas si important que ça…

-Menteur. Raconte.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre. Il fallait qu'il se lance… Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il craignait qu'Alice se moque de lui. Elle serait de bon conseil, il n'en doutait pas.

-Gilbert était bourré, quand il est rentré. Et il est venu dans mon lit, je l'ai laissé rester parce qu'il était trop défoncé pour bouger, et on a pas mal discuté hier matin.

Alice ne posait pas de question, une jambe pliée sur le canapé, tourné vers lui. Elle avait un côté négligé très appréciable, comme ça, avec ses cheveux qui pendaient mollement sur ses épaules, sa tête inclinée et son pull qui glissait assez pour découvrir sa clavicule.

-On a… Enfin, il m'a embrassé, et j'ai pas reculé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai laissé faire, et on a…

-Couché ensemble, termina doucement Alice.

Il ne put qu'hocher la tête, et prit une gorgée de café en baissant légèrement la tête, comme un gamin boudeur.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Et lui ?

-Non plus. Mais je sais que c'était plus important pour lui que pour moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est… Enfin, il m'aime un peu trop.

-Et pas toi.

Il secoua la tête. C'était vrai, il avait aimé coucher avec Gilbert, il pourrait même le refaire, mais il n'y avait pas de sentiment là-dedans. D'une certaine façon, il s'en voulait, cela faisait du mal à l'albinos, et il le savait, ils en avaient parlé avant qu'Allistor ne décide de venir voir Alice. Mais étrangement, le Prussien ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par la situation. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il savait déjà que le rouquin ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça, mais que ce n'était pas très grave, et qu'il ferait avec. Son principal argument étant qu'il y avait plein de gens qui couchaient ensemble sans sentiment, à commencer par l'Ecossais lui-même.

-Vous en avez parlé ?

-Oui, ce matin.

-Et alors ?

-Alors rien, il a juste dit qu'il savait déjà dans quoi il s'embarquait.

-Mais ça te gêne.

-Il est déjà suffisamment au bout du rouleau en ce moment, je ne pense pas que l'avoir fait soit une bonne idée.

-Vous en aviez peut-être besoin tous les deux. Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée que tu continues de coucher régulièrement avec lui si tu n'éprouves rien, mais peut-être que cette fois-là, vous en aviez tous les deux besoin.

Il ne savait pas trop. Sûrement. En tout cas ça lui avait permis de constater que même avec un homme, tant qu'il était au-dessus il pouvait gérer, mais c'était aussi une expérience agréable, il ne fallait pas mentir. Et il n'était pas sûr que ça aurait été la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre que Gilbert, mais… Il n'était pas amoureux. Ca, il en était sûr. Il le trouvait attirant, mais ça à la limite il aurait pu s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt, mais rien de plus.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être pessimiste. Et s'il te demande pour le refaire, fais juste gaffe aux conséquences.

-Oui maman, soupira-t-il.

-J'essaye d'être utile, bougonna Alice.

-Tu le fais très bien, je te rassure.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée et bascula sa tête en arrière. Tout ça était vraiment compliqué. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression de gérer beaucoup mieux la situation qu'auparavant. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était uniquement grâce à Alice, certainement pas, il devait aussi y avoir un peu de l'influence de Gilbert, mais… C'était agréable. Pour un peu, il se serait sentit en paix avec lui-même.

-Tu fais une très bonne psychologue.

-Et toi un très bon chien de garde, s'amusa Alice.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey ! Pour une fois je ne poste pas trop tard, il y a du progrès. Sans grande surprise, avec mon nouveau job je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et le peu de temps que j'ai je ne le passe pas du tout sur cette fiction là, ce qui n'est pas bien du tout, mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Eeeeet... Le prochain chapitre sera posté mardi, parce que c'est mon jour de repos, mais je crois que la semaine d'après, ce sera mercredi. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture, bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

* * *

Affalé contre un oreiller, Arthur essayait désespérément de dormir. Il avait cru entendre Francis dire à Gilbert de lui foutre la paix et de le laisser se reposer, et en effet, il n'avait plus entendu l'albinos depuis. Il avait mangé, un peu, un bol de soupe que le Français lui avait remonté des cuisines après qu'il se soit douché, et depuis, l'Anglais essayait d'ignorer la douleur quoique moins violente qu'avant qui lui sciait les reins. Impossible de trouver une position confortable, aussi avait-il finit par s'allonger sur le flanc, et depuis, il n'avait plus bougé.

Francis avait mis de la pommade sur ses bleus, puisqu'il s'avérait qu'il avait de sérieuses ecchymose au niveau des hanches à cause de la poigne d'Alfred, mais également sur les nombreux suçons violacés sans trop savoir si cela aurait de l'effet. Quant au reste… Il avait effectivement saigné, tachant au passage son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, mais le Français avait été incapable de trouver quelque chose à faire autre que prévenir Pierce. Chose qu'Arthur avait farouchement refusé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, cela finirait forcément par guérir tout seul. Ce serait douloureux quelques temps, mais il pouvait encore le supporter.

Alors il restait là, amorphe, dans son lit. Il aurait bien aimé rester dans la chambre du trio infernal, mais Francis avait jugé qu'il aurait plus de mal à se reposer avec Antonio et lui-même en pleines révisions. Il avait donc fallu déloger Gilbert du lit d'Allistor -quoiqu'Arthur était presque sûr qu'il était encore là- et l'Anglais avait enfin pu se coucher, sans pour autant que le sommeil ne daigne venir le chercher. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il fallait penser, ce qu'il fallait faire. Peut-être qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'Allistor soit là. Même s'il savait que le rouquin n'aurait pas du tout aimé parler de ça, qu'il aurait même été furieux qu'il ait osé coucher avec Alfred, il aurait aimé lui raconter, qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui explique, qu'il… Juste qu'il redevienne comme avant l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais Allistor n'était pas là, et même si ça avait été le cas, Arthur savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu garder son calme plus de quelques secondes.

Tant pis. Il avait déjà géré ce genre de situation seul, il pouvait bien le refaire… Même s'il fallait avouer qu'il était un peu las de tout ça.

.

-Allistor, je peux te parler une minute ?

Esquivant de justesse un coup de poêle sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de se faire engueuler, le rouquin tourna la tête vers Francis, et ne put manquer son air sérieux, inquiet et préoccupé. Pendant quelques secondes, il en oublia Elizabeta, et son erreur lui valut un bon coup sur la tête qui le sonna quelques instants.

-J'ai fait quoi, merde ?!

-Ton langage !

-Ca justifie que tu m'exploses le crâne ?!

-Tu as la tête dure, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi !

Quelques enfants les observaient depuis la porte du salon, mi effrayé mi hilare, et Allistor se jura de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à tous ceux qui avaient osé rire. A peine rentré, il se faisait agresser… Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi !

Francis se râcla la gorge, toujours à quelques pas de lui, et après un regard noir en direction de la Hongroise en furie, le rouquin se dirigea vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sans répondre, le Français lui fit signe de le suivre et le guida jusqu'à la laverie, désaffectée pour l'heure.

-Tu m'inquiètes un peu, là…

-Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver, et de réagir comme une personne mature, parce que je te promets que c'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ton gamin égoïste.

-Tu me fais encore plus peur maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Arthur est encore malade ?

Même s'il avait posé la question, Allistor savait que ce n'était pas ça. Ca avait sûrement un lien avec son frère, à chaque fois que Francis tirait cette tête-là c'était qu'Arthur était impliqué, mais ce ne devait pas être simplement une maladie.

-Pas malade, non. Pas exactement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? grogna Allistor, beaucoup plus sur la défensive.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'énerver. Il a besoin de toi, vraiment besoin de toi, et même si c'est difficile à entendre, il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, merde ?!

Sans répondre, Francis tourna la clef dans la serrure pour verrouiller la porte, et récupéra le petit objet de métal. Certainement une précaution pour qu'Allistor ne parte pas comme un fou. Mais présentement, il s'en foutait, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son frère pour que Francis fasse cette tête-là.

-Il est rentré hier soir, et il t'a vu avec Gilbert. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il a réagi comme ça, mais il est parti, et il est allé dormir chez Alfred.

Oh, il n'aimait pas ça du tout… Il ne savait pas trop si c'était la colère ou l'inquiétude qui montait en lui, mais quoi que ce soit, il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir longtemps.

-Ils ont… Ils ont couché ensemble. Mais Arthur n'est vraiment pas bien, et il ne voulait pas que j'en parle à qui que ce soit, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Tout s'arrêta dans le cerveau d'Allistor. Arthur avait couché avec Alfred. Il avait laissé ce type le toucher, le déshabiller, le prendre… Impossible. C'était impossible.

-Allistor, soupira Francis. Il a mal, et il ne va vraiment pas bien. Alfred n'y a pas été de main morte, alors s'il te plait…

Le rouquin n'était plus trop sûr de savoir s'il était en colère après Arthur ou après son bâtard de petit-copain. Peut-être un peu des deux. Mais surtout après Alfred, après mûres réflexions. C'était assez étrange, tout son corps ne demandait qu'à cogner quelque chose, et il s'était presque attendu à en vouloir à mort à Arthur, mais non. Il en voulait à l'autre con de l'avoir blessé plus que tout autre chose.

-Où il est ?

-Dans votre chambre, je lui ai dit de se reposer. Je crois que Gilbert est resté avec lui pour surveiller.

Ou pour dormir, vu la gueule qu'avait l'albinos quand il était parti chez Alice, il semblait bien parti pour une sieste méritée.

-Je veux le voir.

-D'abord tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas pas lui gueuler dessus. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont il a besoin.

-Ouvre cette putain de porte, Francis.

Le Français se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, mais Allistor était trop en colère pour songer à se montrer un peu plus coopératif. Il était un peu inquiet, aussi, il fallait l'avouer. Il savait ce que cela pouvait faire quand on avait un partenaire peu à l'écoute, et il savait aussi qu'Arthur avait eu droit à ce genre de traitement une fois par le passé. Si cela s'était reproduit, si ce connard d'Alfred avait violé son frère, il ne promettait pas qu'on retrouve cet abruti vivant.

-D'accord. Mais vas-y doucement, s'il te plait.

Presque à contrecœur, le blond déverrouilla la porte, et l'Ecossais n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, puis dans les escaliers. Il fallait qu'il trouve Arthur. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait, ce qu'il ferait, mais il fallait qu'il le voie. Ce n'était pas encore très net dans sa tête, il avait du mal à vraiment se figurer le fait que son frère ait couché avec un autre homme, mais après tout, ce n'était pas exactement ce qui importait pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il essaye de se comporter en adulte. C'était dur, mais c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il pèterait les plombs plus tard.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre avant même de se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé devant, et il fixa immédiatement le lit d'Arthur, sans chercher à savoir si Gilbert était là ou non. Ce n'était pas le plus important, pour le moment. Le petit blond était bien là, sous ses couvertures, tourné vers le mur. D'aussi loin, Allistor aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il dormait ou non, aussi s'approcha-t-il doucement, essayant de se maitriser, de calmer sa respiration et d'apaiser sa colère. Il devait être adulte.

- _Scotty_ …

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à Gilbert, qui était allongé sur le lit du rouquin, les yeux brillant de fatigue et une grimace douloureuse aux lèvres alors qu'il se redressait lentement.

-Franny t'a dit ?

-Ouais.

Il crut percevoir un léger spasme chez Arthur, mais il n'était pas exactement sûr. Peut-être avait-il juste bougé dans son sommeil… Il s'approcha et s'assit doucement sur le matelas, les mâchoires encore serrées. Il arrivait presque à se contrôler. Il était toujours furieux, mais l'inquiétude gagnait doucement du terrain. Et d'une certaine façon, avoir discuté avec Alice juste avant lui avait enlevé pas mal de pression, et il se sentait plus prêt à réfléchir posément. Bon, il ferait probablement une connerie après avoir géré Arthur -tabasser ce salopard d'Alfred, par exemple- mais au moins il ne s'énerverait pas après le petit blond. Ou tout du moins il essaierait. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de parler à son frère avec Gilbert à côté…

-Tu peux sortir ?

L'albinos bailla longuement, et esquissa un vague hochement de tête. C'était toujours assez impressionnant de voir à quel point il pouvait avoir une bouille d'enfant au réveil… Grommelant vaguement quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher une bouillote, le Prussien s'extirpa difficilement du lit et quitta la chambre sans protester.

-Arthur… grogna Allistor.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Pas même un léger gémissement, rien. Arthur ne dormait pas. S'il était endormi, il se serait réveillé, et il aurait geint, comme à chaque fois qu'il se levait. Mais étrangement, savoir que son frère l'entendait n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il n'était pas trop sûr de savoir comment il devait démarrer la discussion, ni de ce qu'il devait dire… Il en avait de bonne, Francis, de lui dire qu'il devait gérer la situation !

-Franny m'a un peu expliqué…

Toujours aucune réponse. Pourtant, cela aurait au moins donné une idée à Allistor de ce qu'il devait dire… S'il lui avait simplement parlé, il aurait peut-être pu mesurer dans quel état était son cadet. Il mordilla sa lèvre, agacé. Il faisait déjà beaucoup d'effort, si Arthur n'en faisait pas de son côté, il ne garantissait pas qu'il resterait un tant soit peu calme bien longtemps. Frustré, il retira d'un coup de talon ses chaussures -les rangers usées avait au moins le mérite d'être facile à enlever, le fait qu'il ne fasse pas ses lacets aidant- et se glissa dans le lit de son frère, par-dessus les couvertures dans un premier temps. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de réfléchir autant, mais il se disait que peut-être, Arthur ne voulait pas trop de contact pour le moment.

Il sentit clairement le petit blond frémir, mais il ne sembla pas essayer de s'éloigner. Ils ne se touchaient pas vraiment, malgré l'étroitesse du lit, Allistor avait la place de tenir sur le flanc, surtout vu la façon dont Arthur s'était terré contre le mur. Et il resta là, silencieux. Il aurait aimé lui dire de lui parler, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui répondrait, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme bien longtemps, mais il était tout bonnement incapable d'articuler un mot. Ca ferait trop bizarre. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il était trop maladroit pour ça. Alors il resta juste là, à attendre, à guetter le moindre mouvement.

-Ca fait mal… finit par souffler Arthur.

Allistor ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, juste le temps de respirer profondément. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton du blond. Ca puait la douleur et le désespoir à plein nez, et en même temps il semblait tellement éteint…

-Francis m'a dit, ouais… T'as pris une douche ?

-Hm…

-Normalement, l'eau chaude fait du bien… Pierce est au courant ?

-Non…

L'Ecossais mâchonna nerveusement sa lèvre. Il sentait que tout cela allait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve… Le simple fait de ne rien trouver à dire, autant en question qu'en réponse, l'agaçait déjà, mais la situation dans laquelle était son frère ne faisait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il allait exploser, c'était obligé… Il le sentait, il sentait la fureur, l'impuissance, tout cela monter en lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne s'emporterait pas contre son frère. Parce que malgré sa colère, malgré tout ça, il avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver quatre ou cinq ans en arrière, avec Arthur pelotonné contre lui. Sauf qu'à l'époque, il était beaucoup plus expressif, souvent en larmes, tremblant franchement lorsqu'il avait peur, et lui parlant de tout et de rien. Ce n'était plus le cas. Il n'avait même pas assez confiance en son aîné pour lui avouer qu'il sortait avec un homme, mais Allistor ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même s'il était touché dans sa fierté. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ça. Plus trop quoi penser tout court. Mais il savait au moins qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve contre Arthur maintenant. Ce n'était pas ce dont le blond avait besoin, et il n'était pas un monstre non plus.

Sans trop savoir s'il pouvait se le permettre, il leva une main et effleura tout doucement les cheveux de son cadet. Pas un sursaut n'agita le corps comme brisé d'Arthur.

-Tu étais avec Gilbert…

-Oui.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi… ?

Allistor pinça les lèvres, mais essaya de ne pas se défiler. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait clairement envoyé Arthur se faire foutre pour lui avoir poser ce genre de question. Mais Francis avait dit que c'était le fait de les avoir surpris, lui et Gilbert, qui avait fait fuir Arthur jusqu'à chez son connard de petit-ami. Alors il lui devait bien ça.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est venu comme ça.

-Comme ça… répéta Arthur.

Seigneur, il avait l'air tellement mort…

-Tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une bouillote ?

-Pour faire quoi… ?

-Ca aide, normalement. Ca calme un peu la douleur.

Le petit blond haussa les épaules, mais le rouquin décidé de le prendre pour un oui. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, de toute façon. Il se releva donc, mais s'arrêta après seulement deux pas. Il fallait qu'il sache…

-Arthur.

-Hm ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'a… Est-ce que tu étais d'accord, pour ce que vous avez fait ?

Les muscles bandés, crispé de la tête au pied, il attendit une réponse qui mettait du temps à venir. A chaque seconde qui passait, toute sa colère était remplacée par de l'appréhension accompagnée d'une angoisse sourde. Il savait que si Arthur répondait non, il quitterait cette chambre pour aller buter tout bonnement cet Alfred. Et si c'était un oui… Eh bien il s'accorderait un détour par l'infirmerie pour aller chercher une bouillote, et ensuite seulement il irait le tuer. Francis devait bien savoir où ce futur cadavre habitait.

-Oui… Enfin je crois… Je…

-Tu crois ?

Allistor se retourna vers le lit, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, et il n'était pas sûr non plus que le début de réponse du blond ne le rassure.

-Au début j'étais… C'est moi qui ai demandé, mais… Ca faisait mal, et je voulais pas…

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non…

Le rouquin serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles pourtant court s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Il n'avait pas trop de mal à imaginer ce qui avait bien pu empêcher Arthur de dire à cet abruti de s'arrêter. La peur, l'appréhension, les souvenirs… Mais même s'il n'avait rien dit, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de partenaires réticents, mais quand il avait pété un câble et avait été se foutre en l'air, il avait couché avec une prostitué -une parmi tant d'autre, il ne se rappelait plus trop d'à quoi elle ressemblait, et en même temps il était tellement bourré à ce moment-là que ce n'était même pas étonnant- qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie d'être là. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait senti lorsqu'il avait passé une main dans son dos. C'était des choses qui était facilement remarquables pour peu qu'on y prête attention. Alors, même s'il était vrai qu'il ne cherchait pas le moins du monde à trouver des excuses à Alfred, il était assez évident que ce connard n'avait pas été attentif.

-Je vais te chercher une bouillote. Et gamin, ne va pas t'imaginer que c'est de ta faute ou une merde du genre. Si tu n'étais pas d'accord, ça se voyait forcément, et ce salopard aurait dû s'arrêter.

Arthur ne lui répondit pas, mais ce n'était pas comme si Allistor s'était attendu à recevoir une réponse. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait cinquante pourcents de chance pour que son idiot de frère ne croit absolument pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il allait encore croire que tout était entièrement de sa faute, qu'il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé, et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même s'il n'avait pas été foutu de clairement dire à son partenaire qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout. Encore plus énervé, Allistor quitta la chambre en refermant lentement la porte derrière lui, et dévala les escaliers, bousculant un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années au passage. Il n'y fit même pas attention, ne s'excusa pas, et détala jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il allait récupérer la bouillote, et probablement se barrer pour la nuit. Il savait qu'Arthur avait besoin de lui, que ce n'était pas responsable de le laisser comme ça, mais il n'allait jamais supporter de rester comme ça plus longtemps. Il demanderait à Francis de gérer le blond, il préviendrait Kate histoire de ne pas encore une fois se faire engueuler, et il irait se défouler. Comment, il ne savait pas, mais il finirait bien par trouver.

-C'est pour quoi ?

Le regard percent de Pierce termina de le mettre hors de lui, et la fusillant du regard, il releva le menton. Seigneur, il détestait tellement cette femme…

-Une bouillote, pour mon frère.

-Malade ?

Allistor hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre qu'Arthur n'ait pas envie que Pierce vienne l'examiner. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des examens qu'on lui avait fait passer quand il était à l'hôpital, quatre ans plus tôt, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait revivre ça. Alors hors de question de l'imposer à son petit frère. De toute façon, Pierce avait l'habitude qu'Arthur soit malade, et elle ne montait plus vraiment le voir à chaque fois. Allistor et Francis savaient gérer la situation, et c'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle elle leur faisait confiance. Il se décala pour laisser l'infirmière allait chercher de l'eau chaude en cuisine, le récipient en caoutchouc dans une main. Nerveusement, il serra et desserra ses poings, balayant la pièce du regard avec une impatience de chien fou. Il faudrait qu'il prévienne Arthur qu'il se tirait, aussi, pas la peine de lui imposer le stress d'une nouvelle disparition. En plus, cet idiot allait croire que c'était de sa faute -ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Enfin, la vieille femme revint, les lèvres toujours aussi étroitement pincées, et lui tendit presque avec dédain et dégout la bouillote. Sans un merci, il la récupéra et remonta dans sa chambre, maugréant tout un tas d'injures à l'encontre de Pierce. La cadence de ses pas et son air furibond semblaient effrayer les quelques gosses qu'il croisa, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, trop concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Donner ce truc à Arthur, puis prévenir Francis, Kate, se barrer, aller Dieu savait où pourvu qu'il puisse enfin faire exploser toute la rage qui faisait trembler ses mains. C'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'à maintenant. Alice serait fière de lui, tiens…

-Tiens, tu penses que tu peux t'allonger sur le ventre ?

Arthur sortit à peine la tête de sous sa couverture, sembla hésiter une seconde -en tout cas c'était ce que le rouquin avait traduit de son immobilité- avant de rouler difficilement, ne pouvant étouffer un gémissement de douleur.

-Bouge pas.

Presque doucement, pour peu qu'il puisse être doux dans son état -et en général-, Allistor releva le drap et posa doucement le réservoir en plastique sur le bas du dos de son frère, ne pouvant manquer les larges ecchymoses sur les cuisses de son cadet qui ne portait, comme à son habitude, qu'un t'shirt beaucoup trop grand et ample pour lui. Sa colère atteint un stade inimaginable.

-Je vais aller faire un tour, se força-t-il à articuler malgré sa gorge serrée par des envies de meurtre. Franny va veiller sur toi, et je serais revenu demain, okay ?

Un léger spasme secoue Arthur, qui sortit enfin sa tête de l'oreiller. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mais pas exactement comme s'il avait pleuré, plus comme s'il les avait frottés sans relâche. Il avait l'air tellement à bout que pendant une fraction de seconde, Allistor sentit toute sa haine disparaitre. Il s'agenouilla près du lit et laissa deux doigts se poser sous l'œil droit de son cadet, palpant tout doucement la peau meurtrit. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu pleuré, quand même.

-Où tu vas… ? murmura Arthur.

C'était tellement inhabituel de le voir comme ça… Qu'on se comprenne bien, Arthur avait déjà eu des moments de faiblesse, surtout quand il était malade, où il se laissait plus facilement approcher, mais jamais rien de comparable à ça. Il venait tout bonnement d'abandonner son attitude ronchonne qui était pourtant devenu son trait de caractère principale depuis qu'ils étaient au foyer au profit de son ancienne tendance à flipper dès qu'il se retrouvait loin de son frère. Allistor n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment réagir, mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui dire qu'il allait probablement aller faire un carnage dans un bar lambda du centre-ville. Il allait s'inquiéter pour rien.

-Chez une amie.

Premier truc qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas vrai, évidemment, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez Alice, pas dans son état, il lui ferait plus peur qu'autre chose et s'il y avait bien un truc qu'il ne voulait absolument pas, c'était effrayer la jeune femme. Il lui devait beaucoup trop de chose pour se comporter comme un connard avec elle.

-Une amie… ?

-Elle s'appelle Alice, expliqua vaguement Allistor en se relevant. Essaye de te reposer, je serais revenu demain, et si t'as besoin d'un truc, demande à Franny ou Gilbert.

-Il est pas foutu d'aligner deux pas… grommela Arthur.

Même s'il n'avait pas le cœur à sourire, le rouquin s'autorisa à se détendre très légèrement. Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds d'Arthur, et remonta la couverture sur lui. Il crut apercevoir une marque dans le cou du garçon, et se figeant dans son geste, il rebaissa légèrement le drap.

-Regarde pas… grogna Arthur, se tendant à nouveau.

Sans l'écouter, l'Ecossais tira fébrilement sur un pan du t'shirt pour découvrir l'épaule de son cadet, et sentit la haine remonter en lui aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu. Ce salopard n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il ne voyait qu'une faible portion de peau d'Arthur, mais il comptait déjà deux suçons et une trace de morsure assez profonde, s'il regardait bien.

-Francis à mit de la pommade… murmura timidement Arthur. Il a dit que ça devrait disparaitre bientôt.

Se forçant à hocher la tête sans pour autant avoir vraiment écouté ce que le blond avait dit, Allistor remit la couverture et se redressa. Bon. Il avait un abruti à transformer en cadavre.

-Repose-toi.

Il remit rapidement ses chaussures sans prendre la peine de faire ses lacets -il les faisait rarement, de toute façon- et détala dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre des trois idiots. Il ne frappa pas, comme il en avait l'habitude, et chercha immédiatement Francis du regard. Antonio n'était vraisemblablement pas là, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et Gilbert était affalé sur son lit, tenant une bouillote contre son ventre, à priori endormi. Le Français était quant à lui assis en tailleur sur son matelas, tentant de se concentrer sur un de ses cours sans grand succès.

-Je sors, Arthur est au courant. Tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

Le blond releva la tête, les yeux légèrement agrandis par l'inquiétude. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en une queue de cheval basse, et après quelques secondes où il sembla essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, il hocha la tête et se leva.

-Comment il va ?

Allistor comprit clairement que la vraie question était « tu n'as pas fait de connerie ? » mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout, il aurait clairement pu s'en prendre à Arthur. Enfin non, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais fait, même s'il était en colère. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce qui était arrivé, peu importe combien il était de mauvaise foi, mais il aurait pu se montrer un peu moins compréhensif et s'énerver contre Alfred devant le petit blond, ce qui en soit n'était pas mieux. Le rouquin savait qu'il faisait peur, quand il était en colère.

-Ca va, je lui ai donné une bouillote, et il est censé se reposer.

Francis hocha mollement la tête et l'accompagna dans le couloir, massant douloureusement sa nuque.

-Tu ne saurais pas où habite ce sombre con, par hasard ? grommela Allistor.

-Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à un meurtre, sourit Francis.

-Je ne vais pas le tuer. Juste l'effrayer suffisamment pour qu'il foute la paix à Arthur.

-Peu importe, je ne sais pas où il habite. Et Arthur doit gérer ça tout seul, je pense. Enfin pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ça il faut qu'il en parle, et il a besoin de toi, mais pour ce qu'il veut faire avec Alfred par la suite, c'est à lui de décider, je pense…

Malgré ça, l'Ecossais voyait clairement que Francis n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Ce genre de merde, ça marchait avec pas mal de gens, mais pas Arthur. Il n'était juste pas prêt pour ça, on ne lui avait pas appris ce genre de chose, et il était bien incapable de savoir comment se comporter avec les gens. Allistor avait été naïf de croire qu'il s'en sortirait mieux socialement que lui. Enfin, ils étaient différents, Arthur réussissait là où Allistor échouait, et inversement.

-Je reviens demain matin, je pense, conclut-il simplement. Et je préviens Kate.

Francis hocha la tête et le regarda disparaitre dans l'escalier, avant de soupirer. Bon… Il fallait qu'il aille voir si Arthur faisait encore sa tête de mule en refusant de dormir…

.

Il n'avait pas cru qu'il réagirait aussi violemment. Il avait été tellement calme au foyer qu'il s'était dit que finalement, il avait fait des progrès monstres, et que peut-être, il était prêt à admettre qu'Arthur puisse avoir un copain, qu'ils couchent ensemble… Il avait été con. Il s'était installé dans le premier bar qu'il avait trouvé, un truc un peu miteux et très probablement mal famé, le genre d'endroit ou même une nana courageuse n'irait pas s'aventurer, de jour comme de nuit. Il avait vaguement regardé combien il avait sur lui, c'était censé être ses seules économies jusqu'à la fin du mois, et il commença à picoler ferme. L'alcool ne chassait pas la colère, loin de là, ça semblait même être l'effet inverse, tant et si bien que lorsqu'un mec commença à trop lui casser les couilles, il ne résista pas. Son corps réagit avec qu'il ne réfléchisse, et il lui cassa le nez d'un coup de poing, avant de se lever de son tabouret. Il fallait qu'il se défoule.

Cela dura longtemps, il aurait bien été incapable de dire combien de temps précisément, mais après avoir envoyé quelques gars au tapis et s'être pris de mauvais coups, il se fit jeter dehors par le propriétaire avec un autre gars au moins aussi éméché que lui. Il se retrouvait dans le brouillard, incapable de rassembler ses pensées, incapable de savoir s'il avait mal, et il se traina dans la rue déserte, criant des insultes à qui voulait bien entendre. Pour ce que ça lui faisait… Putain, si seulement il avait eu l'adresse de ce bâtard, il aurait été lui faire sa fête… Il avait encore envie de se défouler, encore envie de frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose, et sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour se retenir, il laissa son poing aller s'écraser contre une façade d'immeuble. La douleur ne lui parvenait même plus, sa tête chauffait trop. Il cracha par terre lorsqu'il finit par se rendre compte qu'il y avait un liquide au goût immonde qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, et après quelques coups de genoux et de poings supplémentaire dans le mur, il se remit en marche, se trainant plus qu'autre chose. Aucune idée d'où il allait. Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Il avait dit à Arthur qu'il serait revenu le lendemain matin, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, aidé par l'alcool, plus il était en colère contre son frère. Il aurait dû réagir. En fait non, il n'aurait déjà jamais dû se retrouver dans cette situation. Comment pouvait-il laisser un autre homme le toucher ? Comment avait-il pu demander à coucher avec quelqu'un ? C'était de sa faute aussi, il le savait pourtant, ce que ça faisait de se faire enculer…

Il crut reconnaitre le gros bâtiment à sa droite, sans vraiment le voir pour autant. Il s'arrêta contre un lampadaire, le temps de reprendre son souffle, de s'énerver encore un peu contre tout et n'importe quoi, et il se remit en marche. Ses jambes semblaient savoir où elles allaient, c'était le principal.

Et puis tout ça, c'était aussi la faute de son bâtard de paternel. S'il avait juste été un homme au lieu d'une pauvre merde qui s'était laissé crever après avoir été renvoyé de l'armée, s'il avait été capable d'assumer ses gosses, d'aimer sa femme, de trouver un job, ils n'en seraient pas là. C'était la faute de sa mère, aussi, pourquoi elle était restée avec un type pareil ? Elle aurait pu se barrer, loin, appeler les flics, mais non, elle était restée dans cette baraque défoncée, et elle avait crevé en les laissant se démerder seuls. Ce n'était pas juste. Une bonne mère abandonne pas ses enfants. Et les flics, ils auraient pu se rendre compte de tout ça plus tôt. Et ses anciens profs, les anciens connards de son lycée, tous, ils n'étaient pas aveugles, ils avaient dû voir que chaque jour il se ramenait avec de nouvelles marques… Mais ça aurait fait tellement tâche, un gamin qu'ils avaient mis en retenu tellement de fois, si on apprenait qu'il se faisait battre chez lui, le bahut aurait eu une mauvaise réputation. Fallait imaginer le truc, un directeur et des profs qui s'acharnent sur un pauvre gosse qui se fait déjà défoncer chez lui, ça donne pas envie. C'est tellement plus facile de faire l'aveugle… Et puis de toute façon, personne n'en avait rien à cirer, d'Allistor. Les profs, les autres lycéens, pour ce que ça leur faisait…

Il ouvrit une porte, au hasard, se cassa la gueule quelques mètres plus lui, et crachant à nouveau, il se redressa et se remit à marcher. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était le plus responsable, dans toute cette affaire. Ah, il y avait aussi l'ancien supérieur de son père… Il ne s'était jamais énervé contre lui, en plus il ne le connaissait pas, mais s'il n'avait pas renvoyé son paternel pour blessure, ils n'auraient peut-être jamais été dans cette situation… Non, pas peut-être, c'était sûr, en fait… Ouais, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute à lui. Et puis les militaires, ils sont pas médecins, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui, si la blessure de son père l'empêchait de bosser bien ou pas ? Que dalle.

Il s'arrêta devant une nouvelle porte, et laissa sa tête percuter violemment le battant. Il en avait marre de chercher des coupables. Mais il en avait aussi marre de se dire que c'était comme ça, et pas autrement, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse avec, et qu'il avait déjà de la chance d'être vivant. En quoi c'était une chance ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû buter Arthur, quand il avait failli l'étrangler, tout compte fait… Au moins, son frère n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça… Il avait été un mauvais grand frère.

La surface sur laquelle sa tête était appuyée disparue soudain, et il partit en avant sans faire de grands efforts pour se retenir, l'alcool minimisant largement ses réflexes. De toute façon, même s'il s'effondrait par terre, ce n'était pas très grave… Mais il n'était pas tombé, enfin il ne croyait pas. Il était penché en avant, ça s'était sûr.

-Allistor ?

Il grogna une vague réponse, et s'appuya un peu plus contre Dieu savait quoi, il s'en foutait, présentement il avait juste envie de crever. Il n'était pas trop sûr de savoir exactement à quel moment sa colère s'était muée en lassitude profonde, mais en tout cas, il n'avait plus trop envie de s'énerver contre tout et n'importe quoi. Il releva la tête lorsqu'on le força à le faire, et croisa deux grands yeux bleus qu'il connaissait.

-Alice… marmonna-t-il, à moitié surpris.

Alors comme ça, son corps avait réussi à se trainer jusqu'ici ? Bel exploit… Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas venir, s'était réussi… La jeune femme supporta son poids encore quelques instants, le temps de le faire entrer et de refermer la porte, avant de l'aider à se redresser. Ah, c'était son bras qui l'avait empêché de s'exploser par terre alors…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Il la sentit le pousser, et bientôt, son dos rencontra une surface à peu près plane mais désagréable, qui s'avéra être la bibliothèque. Tout se gondolait et se tordait autour de lui, mais il avait l'impression d'être lucide. A peu près. Alice posa une main sur sa joue, lui faisait tourner la tête de temps à autre, puis elle tira sur le col de son t'shirt et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder son torse. Allistor n'eut même pas le réflexe de la repousser et se laissa faire, la regardant juste.

-Il faut soigner tout ça, tu n'as qu'à t'assoir sur le canapé, je vais aller chercher tout ce qu'il faut…

Elle esquissa un vague mouvement pour aller dans le couloir, mais le rouquin l'en empêcha en enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il le faisait, mais il en avait juste besoin, là maintenant. Il enterra son visage dans son coup, courbé en deux, et essaya de respirer calmement. C'était étrange, toutes ces sensations qui montaient en lui, il ne connaissait pas ça, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et il ne savait pas trop si c'était désagréable ou non, mais…

-Ca va aller, Allistor…

La main d'Alice dans ses cheveux termina de chasser toute trace de colère, et une première larme glissa sur sa joue. Il en avait juste besoin, pour cinq minutes… Juste cinq minutes pour vraiment faire le vide dans sa tête. Si c'était elle qui le voyait pleurer, il s'en foutait. Il ne s'était plus laissé aller comme ça depuis plus de dix ans, mais tant pis. Alice agissait trop comme sa mère actuellement pour qu'il résiste.


	45. Chapter 45

**Oooooookay ce chapitre devait sortir hier, je sais, je suis en retard, et j'ai en plus de ça aucune excuse valable, mais le plus important est qu'il soit sortit ! Et juste pour vous tenir au courant de ma pathétique petite vie, je n'ai pas écrit un chapitre de cette fiction depuis... longtemps maintenant, et ouais, il faudrait sévèrement que je m'y remette mais je suis une peu une merde, donc désolé.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Anorluin : Merci beaucoup, déjà, tes reviews sont toujours très intéressantes ! Pour en revenir à Gilbert, c'est un personnage assez complexe qui peut paraitre assez incohérent dans son caractère mais, he, si on était tous cohérents le monde seraient tellement moins un bordel sans nom... Mais dis toi juste que j'ai beau torturé mes personnages (désolé Arthur, ça tombe souvent sur toi) je ne les tuent jamais, ou presque, parce que... Bah j'aime pas ça x) Et pareil pour Alfred, c'est encore un adolescent, et à cet âge là, tout ce qui touche au sexe, on n'est pas tout à fait mature, et des fois ça donne ça... Après, quant à savoir si c'est de sa faute ou non, par expérience je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée x) Et Arthur... Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il a avancé dans son traumatisme, en tout cas il a réussit à dissocier l'image de son père et celle d'Alfred, et je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne chose, et le pauvre bout de chou est tellement blasé maintenant qu'il est à deux doigts de devenir une coquille vide, alors même s'il n'a pas réagit, même s'il est resté "lucide" je ne pense pas que ce soit une avancé dans son traumatisme, juste... Une conséquence. Et c'était quand même vachement flou dans sa tête, donc je sais pas trop (ouais, je fais des personnages et je les connais pas à fond, problem ?). Francis est mon bébé, genre je le vois tellement comme un super ami, un super grand-frère, et genre la personne à qui il faut se confier, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup (pas autant que notre Scotty national, parce que oh, faut pas déconner) et mine de rien, il doit être le moins fragile des quatre (je compte pas Antonio parce que... Il est pas ultra important dans cette fic). Quant à Alice, ouais, elle est super, et elle incarne un peu la présence maternelle dont Allistor à besoin, tout en étant une super amie, et c'est uniquement grâce à elle que le pauvre n'est pas partit totalement en couille. Parce qu'honnêtement, sans elle, je crois qu'il aurait finit par vraiment se bourrer la gueule à en tomber dans un coma éthylique, il aurait peut-être touché à des substances bizarres, et il se serait probablement barré du foyer pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds (et retourner en Ecosse, là où tout le monde lui aurait foutu la paix, et crever seul comme un chien... Oui, pas terrible comme avenir). Et t'inquiète pas pour la taille de tes reviews, je fais des pavés pour te répondre aussi, et j'aime ça, ça me permet de discuter des personnages et j'aime beaucoup ! Pour l'inspi, en vrai je sais qu'il suffirait que je me bouge le cul et que j'ouvre juste une page word, en plus j'ai tout mon plan d'écrit, mais là y'a pas la motivation x) Merci encore !**_

 _ **Le cannibal : Pas de soucis, t'inquiète pas ! Alors... Oui, déjà je te confirme que Gilbert et Allistor ne termineront pas ensemble, ils ont une relation spéciale, mais pas de l'amour. Quant à l'inceste... Je sais pas encore. Honnêtement. A la base ça devait en être, et plus ça va, moins je pense que ça va finir comme ça, je sais pas, faut que je vois comment je fais évoluer ma partie trois, ça va probablement se débloquer tout seul. Mais s'il doit y avoir de l'inceste, sache que ce sera à titre exceptionnel, Allistor et Arthur ne finiront pas ensemble. Et non, ce n'est pas une tragédie, je te le confirme ! Pour ce qui est du "viol" (désolé pour les guillemets) je suis assez contente (wtf) parce que j'ai beaucoup de retour positif sur la façon dont je l'ai écrit, donc j'en suis assez fière (hé hé, les joies du vécu...) et à priori j'ai réussit àf aire passer les émotions que je voulais, donc voilà. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, parce que des fois j'ai pas l'impression que je réussisse à donner vraiment un âme à ce que j'écris, donc je suis contente que tu réussisses à t'immerger dans cette fiction ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne laisses pas de reviews à chaque fois ce n'est pas grave, juste savoir que tu continues à lire me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !**_

* * *

Allistor se réveilla sans savoir où il était, mais au moins certain qu'il avait une sacrée gueule de bois, et mal partout. Il avait juste essayé de lever la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux, et avait rapidement abandonné l'idée. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu… Il resta un long moment à regarder le plafond, ou plutôt à regarder en direction du plafond, puisqu'à cause de l'obscurité ambiante, il ne voyait que dalle. Quelle heure était-il ? Trois heures du mat ? Il tourna la tête juste assez pour apercevoir un rayon de lumière qui passait entre deux pans de rideau. Ah non, il ne faisait plus nuit en fait…

Il tâtonna maladroitement, les dents serrées, juste le temps de constater qu'il était sur un lit, et pas celui du foyer. Il y avait trop de place, et les draps étaient trop épais. Il roula sur le flanc, grondant de douleur, et referma les yeux. Peut-être qu'il allait se rendormir, après tout. Un léger soupire attira son attention, et il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il avait dormit chez une fille… Mais vu sa gueule de bois, ça l'étonnerait qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit la veille… Il pouvait peut-être essayé de se tirer discrètement.

Il se redressa doucement, retenant un gémissement de douleur, et se figea. Une minute, c'était ridicule… Il était tout seul dans ce lit, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un avec lui, il l'aurait senti… Sceptique, il essaya de s'habituer à l'obscurité pour distinguer quelque chose. La chambre était de taille moyenne, peu meublée, juste un meuble bas qui soutenait des livres et Dieu savait quoi encore, il croyait discerner une armoire, et une porte, une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit… Et sur le bord dudit lit, il crut voir une paire de bras, une tête… Une masse sombre en tout cas. Il se pencha, les dents serrées pour retenir le moindre bruit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près pour reconnaitre la personne.

-Alice ? murmura-t-il.

Un vague soupir lui répondit, et il se mordilla la lèvre. Putain, il fallait vraiment qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait fait la veille… Enfin, il était chez l'infirmière, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

-Alice, répété-t-il un peu plus fort.

Il hésita à secouer la jeune femme, mais elle entrouvrit les yeux avant qu'il n'ait à le faire. Il ne voulait pas spécialement l'empêcher de dormir, mais ça le gênait un peu d'avoir dormi dans son lit, et elle par terre. Parce qu'il était dans sa chambre, non ?

-Hm… ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux embués de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille. C'était assez drôle. Il l'avait déjà vu quelques fois au réveil, déjà la première fois qu'il avait dormi ici, mais aussi quelques fois où il était arrivé un peu tôt.

-Oh… Tu es réveillé… ?

Il hocha la tête et mâchonna nerveusement sa joue. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été désagréable avec elle… Il savait qu'il pouvait être particulièrement chiant quand il était bourré.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

A peine fut-elle à genoux qu'elle grimaça sévèrement et ralentit le mouvement, prenant le temps de dérouler sa colonne vertébrale.

-Et toi ? marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ca va.

-Tu aurais pu garder ton lit, le canapé me suffit…

Alice haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit, non loin de lui. Elle dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait près de l'oreille d'Allistor, et effleura du bout des doigts son nez.

-Tu es salement amoché.

-J'ai cru sentir…

-Tu t'es battu ?

-Je sais plus… Sûrement…

Alice se détourna le temps d'allumer une lampe de chevet, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Allistor aplatit quelques mèches blondes qui rebiquaient sur sa tête. L'infirmière sourit et le laissa faire, avant de revenir vers lui.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Ouais… T'aurais un truc pour la tête ?

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, cachant un bâillement avec la main. Allistor se redressa un peu plus et se sortit de sous les draps. Même ses jambes lui faisaient mal… Il en profita pour constater qu'il était torse nu, et son pantalon était troué, sal et tâché de sang. Merveilleux… Il fit un effort pour se remettre debout, grondant de douleur, et rejoignis Alice dans la cuisine. A la lumière du couloir, il inspecta ses mains, à nouveau bandées par les soins de la blonde comme cela avait été le cas quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Café, j'imagine ?

-S'il te plait, ouais…

-L'aspirine est sur le comptoir.

Il se hissa en grommelant sur un tabouret et loucha sur le petit cachet blanc.

-Comment je suis arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

-A toi de me le dire. Tu as frappé à ma porte à deux heures du matin, totalement ivre et salement abimé.

Le rouquin essaya de creuser dans sa mémoire, mais tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était être entré dans un bar, et avoir beaucoup bu. Ah, si, il croyait aussi se souvenir s'être battu avec un type… Ou deux… Ou plus…

-Je suis allé picoler… Et j'ai dû cogner quelques mecs…

Il ne put manquer la grimace réprobatrice d'Alice, mais il n'y prêta pas une grande attention. Il croyait se souvenir d'avoir cogné un mur, à un moment ou un autre, mais c'était flou…

-Tu as eu du mal à t'endormir, en tout cas, lui confia Alice en posant une tasse fumante devant lui.

-Ah ouais ?

-Hm. Déjà tu ne voulais pas te coucher quand tu es arrivé, et tu as voulu te barrer à un moment.

Il arqua un sourcil, assez surprit. Normalement, quand il était bourré, il était plutôt du genre à s'affaler sur un lit quelconque et s'endormir immédiatement. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si l'appartement d'Alice lui était inconnu, et dans son état, il aurait plutôt cru qu'il y serait resté, question de sécurité. Même ivre mort, il essayait de minimiser les dégâts quand c'était possible.

-Tu as pleuré un peu, continua la blonde en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Pardon ?!

Elle haussa les épaules et lui tendit un pot de confiture avec du pain.

-Tu avais l'air vraiment à bout de nerf, tu sais ? Et pas la peine de faire cette tête, ce n'est pas un crime de pleurer, je ne fais presque que ça depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

-Rien à voir, grommela Allistor, touché dans sa fierté.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel en touillant lentement son thé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Pourquoi tu es allé boire, au fait ?

Le rouquin grimaça et essaya de fuir la question en avalant une gorgée de café. Mais la blonde ne le quittait pas des yeux, et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui résister longtemps.

-Problème avec Arthur.

-Quel genre de problème ?

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tenta vaguement de serrer ses doigts autour de sa tasse, avant qu'une douleur sourde ne l'en empêche. Ah oui, ses mains étaient salement amochées, il le sentait… Ca devait être moins sérieux que la dernière fois, il n'avait probablement rien de fêlé, mais les compresses et autres sparadraps étaient beaucoup plus nombreux.

-Il a couché avec son copain… finit-il par murmurer.

-Oh…

-Et il n'allait pas bien.

Alice le dévisagea un petit moment, avant de reporter son attention sur son thé, sans poser plus de questions. Allistor lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tout expliquer en détail, alors que lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir si sa crise de la veille était réellement terminée ou s'il avait encore besoin de se défouler pour bien accepter ce qui s'était passé. Il était encore en colère, ça c'était sûr, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas au point d'avoir besoin de défoncer quelqu'un.

-En tout cas tu as pas mal d'égratignures un peu partout, ton nez était bien abimé aussi, et je ne te parle pas de toutes les ecchymoses que tu as un peu partout.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Ne t'en vante pas, espèce d'idiot.

Il grimaça et se réfugia dans son café pour ne pas avoir à supporter son regard accusateur. Pas que ça le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il réagissait un peu comme un gosse qu'on engueule pour une connerie.

-Par contre, je boss aujourd'hui, donc il faut que tu aies déguerpis à dix heures au plus tard.

-De toute façon j'ai promis à Arthur d'être revenu dans la matinée.

-C'est une bonne chose, que tu t'occupes de lui.

Il haussa les épaules, terminant sa tasse. Il n'était pas encore trop sûr de ça.

.

Stressé au possible, Arthur balaya rapidement le hall du regard, sans trop savoir ce qu'il espérait. C'était le jour de la rentrée, et le froid mordant qui régnait dehors avait fait rentrer les quelques élèves déjà présents dans le bâtiment. Le bruit des discussions dès le matin, couplé à deux semaines de calme relatif, ce n'était définitivement pas agréable.

Après un rapide détour par le casier, le petit blond monta directement dans son bureau, s'attendant déjà à trouver une pile de dossier et autres joyeusetés qui l'attendaient. Dépité, il grimpa les marches. Il n'avait aucune envie de revenir, il fallait l'avouer. Même s'il ne se sentait pas spécialement bien au foyer, ces derniers jours, il avait prié tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'on lui rajoute quelques jours de vacances. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait peur de croiser Alfred. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il serait parfaitement capable de jouer la comédie devant lui, de faire comme s'il allait parfaitement bien, comme s'il n'y avait rien de changé entre eux, alors que c'était parfaitement faux. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas le revoir, ou au moins pas tout de suite, sans trop qu'il n'y trouve de réelle raison, en fait.

Francis lui avait fait mille recommandations le matin même, ce qui en soit était assez étrange et dérangeant -il avait d'ailleurs finit par s'énerver-, et même son frère lui avait jeté un vague regard indéchiffrable alors que l'Anglais quittait la chambre pour prendre son bus. Il n'avait pas pu manquer le changement d'attitude de l'Ecossais. Même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été aux petits soins avec son cadet, il avait quand même fait en sorte de lui rendre la vie plus facile les quelques jours où ils avaient partagé leur chambre. Arthur était resté prostré dans son lit la plus grande partie du temps, et Allistor lui avait amené à manger quand ce n'était pas Francis qui le faisait, l'avait forcé à aller se doucher, avait été remplir sa bouillote quand la douleur revenait… Rien de transcendant, en somme, mais pour Arthur, c'était déjà beaucoup. Et il voyait bien que son frère n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment agir. Il avait des moments où il hésitait, où son regard passait de gêné à furieux, avant de se radoucir à nouveau. Le blond n'avait pas eu le courage d'y réfléchir plus que ça. Il avait d'autres choses à gérer.

Après avoir arpenté l'un des couloirs de l'administration qui menait à son propre bureau, Arthur commença à se demander s'il ne pouvait pas simuler une forte fièvre, ou quelque chose du genre, juste histoire de pouvoir rentrer au foyer. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser Alfred. Il avait trop peur de ce que cela impliquait. C'était rare pourtant, qu'il préfère l'orphelinat au lycée, mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter tout ça maintenant. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il dirait à l'Américain lorsqu'il le croiserait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait reparler de ce qu'ils avaient fait, s'il devait essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti, s'il devait juste attendre de voir si l'autre blond comptait en parler ou non… Il ne savait pas. Ca le stressait plus ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Lui qui avait essayé de faire en sorte d'être fort en tout circonstance, il fallait croire que c'était raté…

-Ah, Arthur !

C'était comme si un pack de glace avait soudainement été appliqué directement sur tout son corps. L'Anglais se figea, incapable de faire un pas supplémentaire, et relever la tête sembla chasser toutes les forces qui restaient dans ses muscles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'assécha, et une boule d'angoisse vint se loger dans sa gorge alors que ses entrailles se repliaient sur elles-mêmes.

-Salut…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler plus fort, de toute manière. Pourquoi Alfred était-il venu l'attendre devant son bureau ? Aussi tôt, en plus ? Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser la matinée pour réfléchir à tout ça, et venir le trouver à midi ?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, avoua l'Américain avec un étrange sourire.

C'était à la fois timide, douloureux, et tellement d'autres chose qu'Arthur n'était même plus capable de mettre un nom sur les émotions. Mais une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas ce sourire. Un violent frisson le fit tressaillir, et il batailla ferme pour avaler sa salive. Non, définitivement il ne le sentait pas. Il hocha néanmoins la tête, sans trop savoir où son corps avait trouvé la force de bouger, et il sortit de sa poche le petit trousseau de clefs. Il aurait tellement aimé s'évanouir, là maintenant, histoire d'avoir une excuse pour échapper à cette situation… Il avait un horrible mauvais pressentiment, mais il était incapable de repousser l'échéance. D'une certaine façon, son corps c'était déjà résigné à faire face, et il allait juste attendre. Il aurait aimé croire que c'était un acte de courage, mais il savait au fond qu'il était juste trop lâche pour se défiler.

Il déverrouilla son bureau et laissa l'Américain entrer, avant de poser son sac dans un coin quelconque. Sans grande surprise, quelques dossiers et classeurs écornés trônait près de son pot à crayon, accompagné d'une longue liste de ce qu'il était censé en faire. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir commencer tout ça ce matin…

-Hum…

Il laissa son regard dériver vers Alfred, mais c'était presque comme si toute vie l'avait quitté. C'était assez étrange, il ne savait même pas quand son corps s'était totalement détendu, mais il était passé de terreur à résignation en un claquement de doigt. Il allait laisser le blond parler, et il aviserait après… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Peut-être voulait-il savoir pourquoi Arthur ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle jusqu'à la fin des vacances, peut-être que c'était totalement autre chose, il n'en avait aucune putain d'idée, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas son regard, ni sa moue embarrassée.

-C'est assez délicat à dire…

-Hm ?

-Enfin… Tu vois quand t'es partit, l'autre matin ?

En désespoir de cause, Arthur hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

-Tu te rappelles, Ivan devait venir, pour le truc d'histoire.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Former des mots et les laisser s'échapper de sa bouche semblait demander trop d'efforts inutiles.

-Bah il est venu, on a pas mal bossé et tout, et finalement on a un peu discuté. C'est parti en vrille.

Arthur ne se dit même pas que c'était étrange qu'Alfred et Ivan aient pu discuter plus de trois secondes sans s'étriper mutuellement. Il resta bloqué sur la fin de sa phrase, incapable de croire que cela pouvait signifier qu'ils avaient fini par se taper dessus. Ca se voyait à la tête de l'Américain que c'était autre chose, et le petit blond ne pouvait qu'attendre comme un condamné sur le point de se faire pendre.

-On a un peu parlé de toi, confia Alfred. Enfin de toi et moi. Je pense pas que tu t'en rappelles, mais quand on a… Couché ensemble, t'a… T'a eu un moment de, je sais pas, tu devais pas être vraiment là, ou tu t'imaginais autre chose, mais t'a…

La légère grimace de dégoût qui tordit les traits d'Alfred acheva Arthur. Peu importe ce qu'Alfred allait lui dire, il sentait que c'était trop tard. C'était comment si tout ce temps il s'était agrippé à Alfred comme à une corde, et qu'un à un les fils s'étaient détachés jusqu'à ce que la corde ne se sectionne entièrement. La chute libre approchait.

-Soit franc… murmura-t-il, n'osant même pas baisser les yeux.

-T'as murmuré le nom de ton frère. Ou gémis, j'en sais rien, mais c'était vraiment bizarre, et… Enfin bref, on a discuté avec Ivan, et c'est parti en vrille, et du coup je sais plus trop où j'en suis, là…

Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'informations. Arthur n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre, et même s'il s'avait qu'il aurait pu poser des questions, ou se justifier, son cerveau décida qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire. Alors il resta là, les bras ballants, à simplement attendre que l'Américain continue, qu'il lui dise clairement ce qu'il comptait faire. L'Anglais n'était pas con, il savait parfaitement ce que l'autre insinuait en disant « partir en vrille ». Ils avaient couché ensemble. En même temps, il aurait pu s'en douter, maintenant qu'il regardait bien, maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à baisser les yeux de quelques centimètres, il pouvait clairement voir une tâche violacée dans le cou d'Alfred. Il était sûr de ne pas lui avoir fait de suçon. Ca, ce n'était pas lui. Et puis pour ce qui était d'Allistor… Il n'était même pas sûr que cela vaille le coup de lui expliquer qu'il avait juste eu beaucoup trop peur, qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir, qu'il avait cru pendant de longues minutes que c'était son père qui lui faisait tout ça, qu'il avait même finit par avoir peur d'Alfred lui-même, et qu'il n'avait pas « gémit » le nom de son frère mais qu'il avait simplement appelé ce dernier pour qu'il vienne le sortir de là. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec du plaisir, c'était de la peur brute.

-Et donc… ? le relança-t-il faiblement après un silence qui s'éternisait.

-Et donc je… Enfin, c'est clair que tu n'es pas amoureux, ça se voit, et même si je peux comprendre que tu aies vécu des trucs difficiles, c'est quand même pas normal que tu dises le prénom de ton frère alors qu'on couche ensemble, et…

-Et tu as Ivan, termina calmement Arthur. Je comprends parfaitement.

-Ivan n'a rien à voir là-dedans, grogna Alfred, les sourcils froncés. C'est juste arrivé comme ça, et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire avec toi, et…

-Pas la peine de perdre ton temps, tu sais ?

Malgré son menton tremblant et les larmes qui montaient malgré lui, Arthur parvint à esquisser ce qui aurait dû être un sourire mais qui ressemblait à une cicatrice monstrueuse sur son visage.

-J'ai parfaitement compris. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

L'Américain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, sembla paniquer quelques secondes, avant de simplement hocher la tête. De toute façon, Arthur n'était pas sûr qu'il ait grand-chose à ajouter. Ils ne pouvaient pas se comprendre, c'était évident, et il avait été terriblement con de ne pas voir ça plus tôt. Alfred avait eu de nombreuses copines, il avait une idée très arrêtée de ce que devait être une relation amoureuse, et même s'il avait vraiment fait des efforts, il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre Arthur, comprendre comment il fonctionnait et combien les contacts pouvait d'un jour sur l'autre être une nécessité et une horreur à éviter. Il avait juste été con. Con et naïf. Pourtant il n'avait cessé de se le répéter, qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'espérer pour rien, mais non, il fallait encore qu'il y croit, qu'il tente, qu'il se fasse démolir avant de comprendre…

Il regarda la porte qui venait d'être fermée avec la désagréable impression que tout le relatif bonheur qu'il avait construit avec Alfred venait de se barrer avec ce dernier. Il se retint à l'angle de son bureau, les jambes faibles, le souffle le court, le menton tremblant de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas à se retenir, il n'y avait personne pour le voir, personne pour constater à quel point il était pathétique. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, se moquant bien du carrelage froid sous ses genoux, juste incapable de supporter tout ça plus longtemps. Un premier sanglot déchirant donna le signal de départ aux larmes qui dévalèrent avidement la courbe de ses joues. Il avait été con. Putain de con.

Et au fond, il pouvait comprendre. Même s'il aurait peut-être préféré qu'Alfred ressorte avec une fille, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il préfère Ivan. En fait, Ivan était complètement le genre de personne qu'il fallait à Alfred. Un type taillé comme lui, qui savait lui tenir tête mais en même temps supporter ses élans de fougues, un type de son âge, qui ne se prenait pas la tête pour rien, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps malgré leur soi-disant relation désastreuse… Oui, c'était assez logique. Il se sentait encore plus con d'avoir osé espérer pouvoir un jour plaire à un gars comme Alfred. Définitivement trop naïf, s'en devenait ridicule. Et ainsi assis par terre, il sentait clairement la brûlure encore présente dans le creux de ses reins, comme une marque au fer rouge pour bien lui rappelé sa stupidité. Il se plia encore un peu plus en avant, ne formant plus qu'une masse humaine à même le sol, et laissa toutes les larmes s'échapper de son corps sans rien faire pour les retenir. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé sortir de son corps à tout jamais.

Bientôt, il glissa sur le côté, le souffle court à cause de ses sanglots mais incapable de s'arrêter, et tira spasmodiquement ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que tout ça s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il se protège, qu'il se sorte de là. Il aurait tellement aimé se retrouver dans un endroit calme, sans personne, juste lui. Un endroit où rien ne pourrait jamais le blesser. Il avait eu sa dose, il n'allait pas supporter beaucoup plus.

Il roula pathétiquement sur lui-même, se tordant dans tous les sens, se cognant de temps en temps la tête dans son bureau ou contre le carrelage, s'éraflant les mains contre les rangées de classeurs alignés sur les murs. Il s'en foutait. Ce n'était rien, ça. Ca faisait presque du bien. Chaque choc contre sa boîte crânienne semblait faire disparaitre un peu de douleur. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais il s'y raccrochait quand même. Il n'entendit pas la première sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, et s'en moquait éperdument. Il n'irait pas en cours. Tant pis. A qui il manquerait, de toute façon ? Personne. Il resta là, allongé sur le dos, les yeux abimés d'avoir trop pleuré, vidé de toute énergie et de toute émotion. Un genre de calme douloureux. Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, mais même ça, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir. Ca aurait été tellement bien, de disparaitre, juste là… Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit simplement les paroles d'Alfred qui ait déclenché cette crise. Si c'était le cas, en tout cas, c'était vraiment ridicule. Mais cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il se retenait, qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer parce que pleurer ne servait à rien, mais là, c'était la goutte de trop.

Mollement, perclus de douleur et les yeux vides, il se redressa, parcouru la pièce du regard chercha quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Il fallait qu'il rentre. C'était encore ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. Il ne savait plus trop si Francis avait cours aujourd'hui, mais peu importait, il se sentait même prêt à supporter la présence de son frère et de Gilbert pourvu qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions. Alors il se releva, la tête dans le brouillard, ne songeant pas un seul instant au travail qu'il aurait à rattraper, et il ramassa son sac avant de sortir, fermant à clef derrière lui par réflexe. Il traversa les couloirs, descendit les escaliers, puis parcouru le hall silencieux sans y faire attention. Ca n'avait plus aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne fit même pas attention au gardien qui aurait pu lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas en cours, et il se contenta de passer le portail le plus naturellement du monde, avançant à pas lent et las vers son arrêt de bus. Il fallait qu'il rentre, et peut-être même qu'il ne ressortirait plus jamais. Il en avait marre d'être blessé pour rien.


	46. Chapter 46

**Je sais je suis en retard d'un jour mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'ai essayé de poster ce chapitre hier soir, mais le site ne fonctionnait pas, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, enfin bref, et comme je bossais ce matin, j'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. Je suis assez crevée, donc je ne vais pas m'attarder, juste pour vous dire que j'ai finis (enfin) le chapitre 50, et je pense faire encore... Deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin définitive de la fiction. Ca fait... Plus d'un an et demi maintenant que j'écris cette fiction, c'est un truc de dingue, le temps passe super vite, et en même temps je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour continuer d'écrire une fiction aussi longtemps... Normalement je reste pas dans un fandom plus de cinq mois, donc c'est un exploit pour moi.**

 **Et la deuxième information importante est que ce chapitre est le dernier de la partie deux. Il n'y aura pas de partie "transition" comme entre cette partie et la première. Je ne pense pas faire de pause, j'espère juste réussir à me bouger le cul suffisamment pour écrire les chapitres qu'il me reste avant que ça ne me mette en retard dans la publication. Bref, bonne lecture, et à mercredi ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Ninainty : Hey ! Déjà merci d'avoir laissé un review (et tu n'es pas nulle, voyons). Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la toute fin !**_

 _ **FrauleinMathilde : Il est possible que je fasse quelques chapitres hors série, et il est donc possible que j'en fasse un sur Ivan et Alfred, mais c'est de moins en moins sûr étant donné que je sors doucement du fandom d'Hetalia, donc... A voir. Mais si je peux je le ferais ! Quant à Arthur et Allistor je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais d'eux, je sais pas si je les met ensemble ou pas, pour l'instant ça part plutôt sur un non, donc... A voir !**_

 _ **USBurgerLover50 : Ouais, je sais que la façon dont s'est terminé la relation d'Alfred et Arthur était assez prévisible, mais bon ! Comme je l'ai dit à la petite madame au-dessus, je ne sais pas encore si je serais capable d'écrire encore sur Hetalia après avoir fini cette fic et l'autre que j'ai commencé à poster, donc à voir, mais si je peux écrire le RusAme je le ferais ! Normalement le dénouement final sera dans... trois semaines, peut-être quatre !**_

* * *

Il y avait définitivement beaucoup de bruit, à cette soirée. Gilbert regardait les gens hurler pour se faire entendre, rire pour rien, danser n'importe comment mais tout le monde s'en foutait. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti. Enfin, pas si longtemps que ça, sa semaine de dépravation était encore proche, mais cette fois, il était avec Francis, Antonio et Allistor, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire le con. Quoique l'Ecossais semblait s'en foutre royalement et avait déjà sifflé une quantité non négligeable d'alcool. Il ne savait plus trop qui avait eu l'idée de cette soirée, probablement Antonio, comme souvent. Il voulait soi-disant sortir Francis de ses révisions, et Gilbert et Allistor du foyer. Personne ne s'en était plaint, ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne pause, pour diverses raisons. Le Français commençait à ressentir le stress des examens, même si personne ne doutait qu'il réussirait sans trop de problème Gilbert voulait simplement sortir pour respirer un peu, se changer les idées et arrêter de se prendre la tête sur ses sentiments à propos Allistor et ce dernier gérait de façon assez maladroite Arthur, qui semblait dans une sévère déprime depuis quelques temps. L'albinos avait cru comprendre qu'il n'était plus avec son copain, mais il n'avait pas osé poser trop de questions. Pas son problème, après tout.

Alors ils étaient là, dans un bar un peu trop éclairé, avec des guirlandes multicolores particulièrement désagréables installées partout sur les murs. Par ailleurs, la barman ne cessait de tenter de draguer tous les mecs qui avaient le malheur de rester un peu trop longtemps près du comptoir, aussi avait-il dû se replier dans un autre coin de la salle. Il s'était appuyé contre un mur, son verre à la main, et regardait juste les gens s'agiter frénétiquement. Il n'était pas assez bourré pour faire pareil, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de boire trop. Vu l'état dans lequel était Allistor la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il fallait au moins que lui soit sobre pour gérer le rouquin sur le chemin du retour. Et en plus, ils étaient venus en bus, ce qui impliquait qu'ils allaient devoir marcher pas mal au retour.

Antonio était un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec la fille qu'il avait amené. Bella, de ce que Gilbert se souvenait. Elle était dans la même promo que lui, et ils semblaient plutôt proches. Très proches, même. En tout cas plus que ce que l'hispanique voulait bien admettre. Francis avait quant à lui disparu Dieu savait où, probablement avec une fille qui avait succombé à ses charmes. Là-dessus, le Français avait toujours été le meilleur d'eux tous : il attirait beaucoup les regards, et savait se faire apprécier. Et draguer, aussi, ce qui était loin d'être négligeable. Cela ne gênait pas spécialement Gilbert de rester là à attendre. Il préférait ça, en fait. Voir tous ces types totalement ivres gueuler comme des cons, ça ne lui donnait pas trop envie de picoler, et le spectacle pouvait même s'avérer amusant. Il y avait eu quelques filles qui étaient venu lui parler, pas forcément pour le draguer, il y en avait même une qui lui avait demandé de faire semblant d'être son copain pour qu'un mec un peu trop collant la lâche enfin. Le Prussien s'était prêté au jeu avec plaisir, et la jeune femme était repartit après l'avoir remercié.

Il sirotait tranquillement son verre quand il aperçut une tête rousse qui dépassait, non loin du bar. Il fronça les sourcils et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de dégager son champ de vision, et le peu d'efficacité qu'eut sa manœuvre lui suffit à convenir qu'il était temps qu'il éloigne Allistor de toute boisson alcoolisée. Peut-être même valait-il mieux qu'ils rentrent avant que le rouquin ne fasse un carnage. Il s'excusa auprès des quelques personnes qu'il bousculait, et il parvint enfin à s'extraire de la foule, oubliant totalement Francis et Antonio. De toute façon, c'était des grands garçons, ils pouvaient bien rentrer tout seuls. Et dans le pire des cas, il demanderait à la barman de leur dire qu'ils étaient rentrés, même s'il n'était pas sûr que son message soit bien délivré.

Allistor était accoudé au comptoir, les sourcils froncés, et regardait le font de son verre comme s'il allait l'écraser sans merci. Ouais, il avait l'air plutôt en rogne. Il ne valait mieux pas trop le chercher quand il était bourré, et il semblait avoir atteint le stade où la présence de gens autour de lui s'avérait dangereuse. Pour les gens en question.

- _Scotty_ , lâche ton verre, on bouge.

Les deux yeux turquoises de l'Ecossais, brillant de colère pour l'heure, se posèrent sur l'albinos, qui ne cilla pas. Il avait trop l'habitude de ce regard. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui faisait plus rien, mais il pouvait au moins faire semblant.

-Allez, magne-toi, on rentre.

-Comment ça on rentre ? grommela le rouquin, la voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool.

-On se tire. Allez, bouge.

L'Ecossais grommela quelque chose d'incohérent, reporta son attention sur son verre, et le bu cul sec, sous le regard blasé de Gilbert. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Allistor ressentait le besoin de toujours boire comme un trou à chaque fois qu'il stressait. Même si l'albinos l'avait fait à quelques reprises, lui aussi, ce n'était pas aussi récurent que son ami. Il soupira et le chopa par le bras alors qu'Allistor commençait à lever la main pour qu'on le resserve, et il appela la barman d'un geste de tête.

-Vous pourrez dire aux deux types qui étaient avec moi qu'on est rentré ?

La brune un brin vulgaire le dévisagea de haut en bas, avant d'hocher la tête sans oublier de se mordre la lèvre. Gilbert resta insensible à sa ridicule tentative de séduction, et il tira Allistor sans ménagement vers la porte vitrée. Il resta sourd aux protestations du soulard, et ne daigna le lâcher que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux sur le trottoir.

-A quoi tu joues, putain ?!

-Je te ramène vivant et à peu près en état au foyer. Tu devrais me remercier.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et les quelques lampadaires qui bordaient la rue semblaient ridicules à côté des illuminations à outrance sur les vitrines des magasins. Pourtant, la plupart des commerces avaient retiré les décorations de noël… Gilbert prit une profonde inspiration, profitant du silence relatif de l'extérieur à peine troublé par une voiture au loin, et surtout par l'Ecossais ronchon à côté de lui.

-Allez, on rentre, t'a assez bu, et t'as largement eu le temps de baiser si t'en avais envie.

L'Ecossais lui jeta un drôle de regard, avant de reprendre ses grognements que Gilbert aurait été bien incapable de déchiffrer. Pour la plus grande partie, ce devait être des insultes à l'encontre de Dieu savait qui pour Dieu savait quoi. Rien de bien intéressant. Ce n'était pas comme si le rouquin était très cohérant quand il était vraiment ivre. En fin de compte, le Prussien ne l'avait vu raide bourré que peu de fois. Ils avaient souvent picolé ensemble, mais c'était toujours Gilbert qui était le plus minable en premier. Alors ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de se retrouver dans la peau de l'ami responsable, surtout qu'Allistor était plutôt du genre imprévisible.

Il attrapa à nouveau le rouquin par le bras et le traina le long de la rue vers l'arrêt de bus sur la place un peu plus loin. Allistor ne cessait de se débattre, mais ses mouvements étaient brouillons, et ses revendications tout à fait incompréhensible. Gilbert se contenta de l'engueuler pour qu'il la boucle jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à destination, et il le força à s'assoir sur le banc métallique. C'était assez drôle de voir à quel point il était manipulable quand il était bourré… Bon, pour autant Gilbert ne tenait pas spécialement à se prendre son poing dans la gueule, même ivre, il avait de la force, et quand il s'agissait de se battre, il retrouvait étonnamment une précision impressionnante.

-Veux pas rentrer… gronda Allistor.

-Dommage, on est partit pour.

-Veux pas revoir Artie…

-Pourquoi ?

-Sais pas…

-Tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire des phrases complètes, _Scotty_ , t'abuse un peu.

-J'veux pas le revoir… Je sais pas… J'aurais pas dû… J'ai été con… Si j'avais appelé plus tôt…

-La Terre à _Scotty_ , qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

Le rouquin haussa simplement les épaules, et baissa la tête vers le sol. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était apaisé, mais pour Gilbert, il semblait plus abattu.

-Au fait, comment va Alice ?

-Son ex est un bâtard et sa mère une salope…

-Hm, et à part ça ?

-Ca va… Je crois…

Gilbert n'avait toujours pas rencontré cette femme, et même si elle lui avait inspiré une certaine jalousie fut un temps, il lui était plutôt reconnaissant, désormais. Elle apaisait Allistor de façon drastique. Il pouvait partir chez elle en fureur, il revenait toujours totalement calmé, comme s'il avait soudain muri. Surveillant toujours l'Ecossais du regard, Gilbert vérifia les horaires de bus, et passa d'un pied sur l'autre. L'alcool lui chauffait gentiment la tête, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas réfléchir clairement. En revanche, Allistor alternait des phases de profondes réflexions et de colère injustifiée où il serrait les poings et gueulait à qui voulait l'entendre jusqu'à ce que l'albinos ne le force à la boucler. Il fallait prier pour qu'il ne réveille pas tout le foyer quand ils arriveraient…

-Tu sais quoi… grommela finalement Allistor. Son copain était un con… J'aurais dû lui exploser la gueule dès le début…

D'abord hésitant, le Prussien finit par convenir qu'il devait parler d'Arthur, et non pas d'Alice. Il se mordilla la lèvre en voyant le bus arriver, et aida l'Ecossais à se remettre debout.

-Arthur mérite un type mieux, c'est clair.

-Non… gronda Allistor. Personne…

Surprit, Gilbert termina de valider sa carte et jeta un regard agacé à son camarade. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

-Personne le comprend… Comme moi…

Un drôle de frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'albinos. Les yeux d'Allistor brillaient d'un mélange de colère, de détermination et de fureur calculée. Il n'aimait pas ce regard.

.

-Arthur…

-Hm…

L'Anglais entrouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et encore à moitié endormi, il essaya de dégager mollement la main qui le secouait.

-Allistor, putain, ta gueule… finit-il par siffler entre ses dents.

Son frère émis un genre de ricanement assez étrange, mais suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'Arthur comprenne qu'il était totalement bourré. Merveilleux… Totalement amorphe à cause du sommeil qui engourdissait encore son corps et son esprit, il ne put que se replier un peu plus sur lui-même en serrant les couvertures, et pria pour que son aîné aille gentiment se coucher sans le faire chier. Ses yeux se refermèrent tout seul, et il eut tout juste le temps d'émettre un soupire avant de retomber raide endormi.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il fut à nouveau réveillé, mais pas par la voix de son frère, cette fois. Non, ce dernier s'était tout bonnement couché dans son lit, et s'appliquait désormais à remonter la couverture sur eux deux. Perdu pendant quelques secondes, le blond grogna de mécontentement, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus que ça. Les bras puissants d'Allistor s'étaient déjà refermés autour de lui, le gardant contre lui dans une étreinte serrée et presque douloureuse. Arthur se figea tout net. C'était beaucoup trop inhabituel, ça, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Tu pues l'alcool, lâche-moi, grommela-t-il en essayant au moins de dégager un de ses bras.

-Non… gronda Allistor contre sa nuque.

-Je suis sérieux, en plus tu me fais mal.

C'est à peine si le rouquin avait desserré sa prise. Il se contenta de bouger sa tête, faisant frémir Arthur qui sentait son nez effleurer sa nuque à chaque mouvement. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

-Allistor, retourne dans ton lit…

-Non… répéta simplement le rouquin.

Ses jambes vinrent se loger contre celles d'Arthur, et un profond soupir de satisfaction échappa à Allistor. Le blond n'osait plus bouger, le souffle coupé par l'étreinte de son frère, et surtout incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'avait que très rarement eu l'occasion de voir le rouquin totalement ivre, et il aurait préféré que ce ne soit jamais le cas, après mûres réflexions. En plus, les contacts physiques le dérangeaient profondément depuis qu'Alfred s'était barré, et que ce soit son frère n'y changeait rien. Il voulait qu'il le lâche, qu'il retire ses mains de son corps et qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible.

-Allistor…

-C'est un con… grommela Allistor. Un gros con… Il peut pas te comprendre… Personne peut te comprendre…

-De quoi tu parles ?

Arthur essaya de se dégager en bougeant ses coudes, mais dû bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas assez fort pour se débattre, et le sommeil encore bien présent n'aidait pas.

-Ce type aurait jamais dû te toucher… Y'a que moi… Y'a que moi qui sait ce que ce bâtard t'a fait… Personne d'autre peut comprendre…

Un violent spasme secoua Arthur alors que quelque chose de chaud se posait sur sa nuque. Il avait suffisamment passé de temps avec Alfred à avoir ce genre de contact pour savoir qu'Allistor l'embrassait. Il se figea, incapable de bouger, et c'était comme si toute la fatigue jusqu'alors passive se mettait soudain à envahir son cerveau et en engourdir ses neurones, limitant encore plus sa capacité à penser clairement. Il devait être en train de rêver… Pas possible autrement…

-T'es à moi… Y'a que moi qui peut te comprendre…

-Allistor, ça suffit, t'es totalement ivre… geignit Arthur à mi-voix, son corps commençant doucement à trembler.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sentait la main du rouquin effleurer son ventre sous le t'shirt qu'il portait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout, même. Mais il était incapable de résister, et pas seulement par faiblesse, cette fois. Il était beaucoup trop engourdi, beaucoup trop déphasé… Et quelque part, loin dans son esprit, il y avait une petite voix qu'il croyait connaitre qui lui disait qu'après tout, c'était Allistor, son grand-frère, celui avec qui il avait grandi, celui qui l'avait protégé de leur père… Il n'avait pas tort, il était le seul à savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison. Ou à peu près, tout du moins. S'il avait été plus jeune, s'il était resté le même qu'à cette époque-là, Arthur se serait peut-être laissé faire. Peut-être qu'il aurait accepté que son frère le touche comme ça, après tout il l'avait déjà fait une fois -bien qu'il ait été sobre, cette fois-là. Mais il avait grandi, il s'était instruit, il avait appris ce qu'étaient les normes sociales, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Que ça ne se faisait pas. Et en plus de ça, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de le vouloir. En fait non, il était même sûr de ne pas le vouloir. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, presque pas à parler, et il attendait juste, regardant avec terreur son corps réagir de lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas la même terreur que celle qui l'avait cloué sur place lorsqu'il était avec Alfred. D'une certaine façon, là, il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre, sans qu'il n'arrive à s'expliquer pourquoi.

La main d'Allistor était chaude, un peu moite, et traçait des formes brouillonnes sur son ventre, sur ses côtes, remontant parfois plus haut, ou au contraire descendant sur sa hanche. Arthur ferma les yeux, essaya de penser à autre chose, de relativiser, de trouver une explication logique. Il n'y en avait pas.

-Ce con t'a blessé… Tout le monde te blessera… Sauf moi… Je te protège depuis que t'es gosse…

-Allistor, arrête… C'est pas bien…

-On s'en fout…

A nouveau, il embrassa sa nuque, et Arthur dû se mordre la lèvre. Il aurait pu crier et réveiller tout l'étage, mais il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent, et il ne voulait pas qu'on foute son frère à la porte -ou pire, en prison, peut-être que c'était répréhensible, ce genre de chose- à cause de lui. La main du rouquin descendit sur sa cuisse, alors que l'Anglais se rendait doucement compte de l'odeur d'alcool qui flottait dans l'air, de la situation dans laquelle il était. C'était familier. Plus familier que tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis quatre ans. Pour la première fois, il put superposer avec une netteté impressionnante la main de son frère et celle de son père. Presque la même chose. La même force, la même puissance écrasante, la même odeur de whisky, la même façon de l'immobiliser en ne faisant presque rien, la même façon de le revendiquer comme leur…

Il se mordit plus fort encore la lèvre, la faisant presque saigner, lorsque cette main dont il n'était plus trop sûr de connaitre le propriétaire dériva vers son entrejambe et le caressa par-dessus son boxer. Mais ce n'était pas bon, il n'y avait pas une once de plaisir là-dedans, comment aurait-il pu y en avoir ? Il sentit les larmes commencer à monter, mais il refusa d'en lâcher une seule. Il ne comprenait juste pas la situation, et bordel, il n'arrivait pas à réagir, et il était si fatigué…

Un grognement agacé lui parvint, et il se tendit alors que son frère semblait appuyer un peu plus ses caresses. Arthur sentit une vague de dégoût plus violente que tout le reste lorsqu'Allistor commença à bouger ses hanches contre lui, et faiblement, son corps essaya de s'éloigner de celui plus puissant du rouquin, sans y parvenir.

-Reste là, gronda l'Ecossais. Tu me dois tout… T'aurais crevé si j'avais pas veillé sur toi…

A ces mots, le blond ne put que laisser une larme couler sur sa joue, et il parvint à saisir un morceau de couverture qu'il mordit férocement pour manifester sa douleur et sa panique d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il attendit. Il attendit avec la furieuse impression qu'Allistor devenait comme leur père, mais en étant pleinement conscient que c'était bien son frère contre son dos, qui le caressait à lui en faire mal, qui bougeait son bassin contre ses fesses. Il aurait préféré crevé.

Un long grognement s'échoua contre sa nuque, mais il refusa d'imaginer ce que cela signifiait. Tout ce qui importait était que les hanches du rouquin avaient cessé de s'activer contre lui, et sa main avait finalement disparu. Il entendit Allistor marmonner quelque chose, mais il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il le sentit juste se lever, et Arthur s'autorisa enfin à relâcher la couverture, les larmes descendant lentement le long de ses joues.

-Chiales pas… finit par grogner Allistor en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Arthur mis du temps à répondre, il hésita beaucoup, il essaya de rassembler son courage, et finalement, épuisé, secoué de sanglots silencieux, il parvint à articuler quelques mots.

-T'es comme lui… Tu t'en rends compte… ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, autant pour se faire taire que pour ravaler un brusque haut-le-cœur qui l'avait pris un peu au dépourvu. Il se redressa, tremblant comme rarement il avait tremblé, et se tira de son lit au prix d'un effort monstrueux. Il ne regarda pas Allistor, il ne voulait pas savoir quel impact avaient eu ses mots, il préférait encore fuir. Et de toute façon, il avait beaucoup trop envie de vomir, de pleurer, qu'on lui foute enfin la paix… Il détala dans le couloir, couru presque jusqu'aux toilettes, et ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de la cuvette et recrachait tout ce qu'il avait avalé le soir même. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux au moins autant que la lumière agressive de l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête, ses tempes devenaient douloureuses, et surtout son corps semblait garder l'empreinte d'Allistor contre lui. Il agrippa plus fermement le contour des toilettes, ferma les yeux alors que son ventre se contractait dans le vide, et il se redressa, tremblotant. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait fait ça, lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger, voilà qu'il agissait comme leur paternel, ça n'avait aucune sens, aucun putain de sens…

Il essuya sa bouche avec le papier toilette à portée de main, tira la chasse, et se remit sur ses jambes tremblantes, la tête incroyablement vide. Il n'avait pas trop conscience de ce qu'il faisait, et il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait bougé que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant une porte qu'il connaissait. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et s'autorisa à rentrer. Gilbert était sur son lit, encore tout habillé, mais visiblement profondément endormi. La lumière de sa lampe de chevet était encore allumée et diffusait des reflets rouges sur les murs. Arthur resta planté là, comme un idiot, le goût de la bile encore bien présent dans sa bouche, bataillant ferme contre les souvenirs des dix minutes précédentes. Il fit un pas incertain, les larmes commençant à revenir, sa cage thoracique s'abaissant brutalement comme s'il allait éclater en sanglot d'une minute à l'autre. Il parvint à atteindre le lit de Francis, et il se roula en boule sous le plaid, se faisant aussi petit que possible, essayant de disparaitre, de chasser les sensations qui lui collait à la peau. Il dû se mordre férocement la lèvre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour ne pas sangloter bruyamment, et finalement, épuisé par ses larmes, par ses nausées, par tout ce bordel, il parvint à se rendormir, terré entre un mur et un oreiller qui n'était pas le sien.

.

-Tu as une tête ignoble.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Allistor se mura dans le silence et laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation de la table basse. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et malgré sa migraine monstre, il n'avait pas pris d'antidouleur. Comme pour se punir. Il avait été immonde. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire un truc pareil, alcool ou pas.

-Allistor, il faut que tu me parles…

Il secoua doucement la tête, et serra plus fort les poings, fermant les yeux pour essayer de chasser les images qui ne cessaient de revenir. Il avait tellement envie de s'exploser la tête contre un mur, là tout de suite… Peut-être qu'il serait moins con après ça, peut-être qu'il se dégouterait moins, peut-être qu'il aurait moins envie de simplement se tirer une balle…

Il sentit les bras d'Alice passer autour de ses épaules, et il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on le touche, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à l'écarter. Il était venu là comme par réflexe, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que l'infirmière travaillait aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait juste nulle part où aller. Il avait passé la nuit à ressasser ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'Arthur avait dit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez dessoulé pour comprendre réellement la situation. Et il avait fui. Comme il était encore tôt, il avait marché jusqu'à la ville, se retrouvant rapidement gelé jusqu'aux os, mais peu importait. Et finalement, il était venu ici.

-Allistor, s'il te plait… Parle-moi…

-J'ai fait un truc immonde…

Alice caressa gentiment ses épaules pour l'encourager à continuer, mais Allistor n'y arrivait pas. Il mordit férocement sa lèvre, secoua doucement la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser des atroces sensations qui s'étaient ancrées dans sa chaire.

-Shht… souffla Alice. Prend ton temps…

-J'ai… Je l'ai… C'est mon frère, bordel, et moi je…

Il prit sa tête à deux mains, tira furieusement ses cheveux. Il se dégoutait affreusement. Rien ne l'avait autant révulsé, à part son père. Et la comparaison n'était pas plaisante, loin de là. C'était ce qu'Arthur avait dit. Qu'il était comme lui. Une violente vague de colère le força à tirer encore plus fort ses cheveux, avant qu'Alice ne pose ses mains sur les siennes.

-Arrête ça, tu te fais du mal pour rien…

-T'as aucune putain d'idée de ce que je lui ai fait !

-Non, répondit calmement la blonde. Je ne sais pas, mais te faire du mal n'arrangera rien.

-Je peux pas… Je peux pas y retourner… Si j'y retourne je vais… Je vais lui faire du mal, encore… Il sera mieux sans moi, il faut pas que j'y retourne…

Il desserra doucement sa prise sur ses cheveux, mais continua de se mordiller la lèvre. C'était exactement comme quand il avait failli l'étrangler. Sauf que là il n'avait pas manqué de le tuer, il l'avait touché intimement, pas pour l'aider mais pour se faire du bien. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Il était juste dangereux pour Arthur. Il fallait qu'il s'en éloigne s'il ne voulait pas le blesser encore plus. Son frère méritait de s'en sortir, il méritait d'avoir une vraie vie. Il tourna la tête vers Alice, essaya de trouver une solution dans ses yeux bleus qui pour le moment ne reflétait qu'une profonde compassion et une inquiétude presque maternelle.

-C'est si grave que ça ? finit-elle par demander.

-Je l'ai touché, Alice, j'ai… J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû faire…

L'infirmière pâli à vue d'œil, et Allistor détourna le regard. Il était un monstre.

-Tu étais ivre ?

-Ca n'excuse rien, gronda-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

-Je ne dis pas que c'est bien, mais tu étais bourré, Allistor. Tu ne peux pas tout te reprocher. Mais si tu penses que c'est mieux de t'éloigner de lui, alors je ne te forcerais pas à rester là-bas.

Epuisé, abattu mais toujours révulsé, Allistor passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

-Je vais appeler Kate… finit-il par murmurer. Je vais lui dire que je me barre. J'irais…

-Ici. Tu restes ici. Je ne vais pas te laisser déambuler dans la rue sans nulle part où aller.

-Alice, merde, j'ai faillis coucher avec mon frère, et toi tu…

-Ce n'était pas une question. Je ne vais pas te laisser te foutre en l'air, parce que je sais que c'est exactement ce que tu comptes faire.

Allistor se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, et balaya la pièce du regard.

-Je veux pas que tu payes pour moi.

-Arrête ça, soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. Si je te le propose c'est que je peux le faire.

Le rouquin secoua à nouveau la tête. Il fallait qu'il trouve un job s'il voulait rester ici. Enfin, il ne voulait pas vraiment rester, mais Alice ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il se barrait, et rester au foyer n'était même plus une option. Mais trouver du travail, c'était mission impossible. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché, mais il savait d'avance qu'on ne l'engagerait pas, pas avec sa tête, son manque d'expérience et son caractère.

-Va prendre une couche, tu pues l'alcool.

Alice se leva et attrapa son téléphone, laissant Allistor sur le canapé, perdu. Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix, qu'il trouve quelque chose, qu'il… Sa gorge se bloqua, et il prit une inspiration dans le vide. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se leva maladroitement perdu, complètement à côté de ses pompes, et finalement, il parvint à se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il oublie cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça, de ce qu'il avait fait. Une fois sous la douche, il essaya de s'imaginer ce qu'il dirait à Kate. Il ne repasserait pas au foyer, il n'y avait aucune affaire qu'il tenait à récupérer, et la directrice n'aurait qu'à envoyer ses fringues par la poste à l'apparte d'Alice, dans un carton. Il ne voulait plus jamais mettre les pieds là-bas.

.

-Ca faisait un bail. J'avais commencé à croire que t'avais arrêté de boire.

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel et se hissa sur un tabouret. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici depuis un petit moment.

-Je te sers quoi ?

-Je suis pas là pour picoler.

-Oh, tu cherches encore une nana ?

-Non plus. Un job.

Le barman arqua un sourcil amusé, et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ? Tu me demandes de t'embaucher ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules en soutenant le regard de l'homme en face de lui. C'était la seule idée qu'il avait eue. Le seul boulot pour lequel il ne serait peut-être pas trop nul. Un rire rauque échappa au barman, qui se redressa et récupéra un verre.

-T'as déjà fait ça, avant ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi tu cherches du taf ?

-Pour payer mon loyer.

Le trentenaire hocha la tête avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire amusé, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-J'embauche pas, normalement. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul, mais…

Il laissa sa phrase trainer, essuyant calmement son verre, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Si t'es en retard une seule fois, tu dégages, vu ?

Le rouquin sentit la pression accumulée dans ses épaules disparaitre, et il hocha la tête en retenant un soupir de soulagement.

-Sans faute.

.

Arthur passa presque une semaine assis sur son lit, sans bouger, à simplement regarder le mur en face de lui. Tout était silencieux. Même Francis avait fini par arrêter d'essayer de le faire manger. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il restait juste là, silencieux et immobile. C'était encore tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. La chambre était trop grande pour lui tout seul, il n'avait plus envie d'aller au lycée, et d'une certaine façon, il commençait à penser que tout ça n'était qu'une grosse blague à laquelle il ferait mieux de mettre un terme. A nouveau, il se dit que peut-être, se tuer maintenant ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi lâche… Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres. Il foirait tout. Il foirerait encore, demain, après-demain, peu importe ce qu'il essaierait. Il en avait marre. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il abandonna.

Ici, dans cette chambre qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait quitté quatre ans plus tôt, il abandonna à nouveau, et se laissa tomber dans un silence qui en disait long. Encore.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey ! Je ne vais pas faire une très longue intro, je suis pas trop en forme aujourd'hui, donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui est donc le premier de la partie trois (partie qui sera probablement assez court du coup, au vu de mes estimations...) On change plus ou moins d'ambiance, j'arrive pas trop à juger, donc à vous de me dire ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

* * *

 **Titre : Pain Guide us to Insanity ~ _Partie trois_**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Characters : Arthur Kirkland (England), Allistor Kirkland (Scotland), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)**

 **Pairing : Pas encore décidé**

 **Rating : Les thèmes abordés peuvent tendre vers le M, sinon c'est un bon T je pense**

* * *

Le bar était plein à craquer, comme tous les vendredis. Caché derrière le lourd rideau pourpre, Arthur jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce tout juste éclairée par des spots multicolores qui donnaient la migraine. Fort heureusement pour lui, l'Anglais avait l'habitude de cet afflux lumineux désagréable et réussissait à s'en accommoder. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le _Queen's_ , avec sa devanture miteuse et son ameublement criard et disparate, était l'un des bars les plus fréquentés de sa catégorie. Pourtant, peu de choses le distinguaient des autres : même public constitué d'un mélange hétéroclite de pochards, de pervers et de riches hommes d'affaires qui ne savaient plus quoi foutre de leur pognon même air saturé de fumée de cigarette, d'odeur d'alcool et d'un espèce de parfum fruité à la limite du supportable même bar en imitation bois croulant sous les verres et les bouteilles d'alcool multicolores même bordel sonore constitué de musique que personne n'écoutait et de discussions sans intérêt même barres de pole-dance répartis sur la scène en lino noir… Seul le fait que les clients pouvaient toucher les danseurs et danseuses faisait la réussite du _Queen's_. Enfin danseurs… Prostitués, plutôt, comme pouvaient en témoigner les nombreuses chambres à l'étage.

Arthur referma le rideau qui le séparait de la scène et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à l'arrière-salle, utilisée comme loges pour l'heure. La pièce était plus grande que ce qu'on aurait pu croire vu qu'elle était censée être utilisée comme réserve, et permettait d'accueillir de nombreuses étagères sur lesquelles étaient posées des bassines en plastique, une pour chaque employé. Ca et là trainait des fringues plus ou moins en bonnes états, des détritus quelconques, que l'éclairage moins prononcé que dans la salle principale ne permettait pas de distinguer clairement. Des femmes et des hommes, tous entre vingt et trente ans, enfilaient des vêtements de scène qui ne cachaient que le minimum syndical, se coiffaient et se maquillaient, généralement en silence. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment pesante. Ils savaient tous pourquoi ils étaient là, et faire ami-ami avec les autres était une pure perte de temps et d'énergie. Aussi, sans un bruit, Arthur se faufila jusqu'à la bassine en plastique qui contenait ses propres vêtements. Un petit miroir était accroché au mur, à hauteur de visage à peu près. Pour Arthur, qui était un peu petit, le déficit de taille serait rapidement comblé par ses chausses à talons. Il retira paresseusement son t'shirt noir, ainsi que son jean usé. Il avait grandi depuis qu'il avait quitté le foyer. Il atteignait désormais le mètre soixante-quinze, ce qui restait assez moyen pour un homme. Il avait pris un peu de muscle, surtout à cause du pole-dance, mais tout de même perdu beaucoup de poids. Comparé aux autres hommes dans la pièce, il était l'un des seuls à être classé dans la catégorie « androgyne », bien qu'on voie clairement qu'il était un homme. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était l'une des putes les plus demandées du bar. Ca et pour ses yeux verts émeraude, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son air rebelle et son caractère à la fois provocateur, ronchon et revêche. Il se savant attirant et en jouait. C'était son gagne-pain, après tout.

Il tira de la bassine un pantalon en cuir terriblement moulant et une veste dans le même style, qu'il enfila sans peine. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Les vêtements serrés qui comprimaient ses chaires faisaient partis de son quotidien. Il se regarda dans le petit miroir, histoire d'évaluer les dégâts. Il allait avoir besoin d'anticernes, encore. De fond de teint, aussi, il avait un début d'hématome à la mâchoire. Il tira du fond de la bassine une petite mallette, et en sortit du maquillage. Comparé aux filles, il n'avait pas grand-chose, juste de quoi dissimuler toute trace de coups et de fatigue, du mascara et de l'eyeliner. C'était largement suffisant. Les clients ne demandaient pas à ce qu'il ressemble à une fille, juste qu'il garde une allure juvénile. Avec ça, il ratissait large : homosexuels qui ne s'assumaient pas, hommes d'affaire en quête de domination, pervers, pédophiles refoulés, et la liste était encore longue. Tant de gens qui payaient pour le voire retirer ses fringues, danser autour d'une barre, et bien souvent, pour coucher avec lui.

Avec une moue ennuyée, Arthur traça une ligne d'eyeliner sur chaque paupière avec une dextérité indéniable. Dans une dizaine de minutes, ce serait à lui de monter sur scène. Au bout de quelques jours, on apprenait à ne plus être dégoûté par tous les regards qui suivaient chaque geste, qui inspectaient la peau mise à nue. Arthur avait mis un peu de temps, mais il avait réussi à faire abstraction de tout ça. Désormais, cela lui paraissait presque normal de se dévoiler à ces inconnus. Il n'avait plus envie de vomir quand une main effleurait sa hanche ou agrippait ses fesses. Il ne rougissait plus comme une pucelle quand un client lui attrapait le poignet et lui murmuraient des paroles salaces. Il avait arrêté de pleurer comme un bébé après chaque rapport sexuel. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de négocier pour ne pas avoir à faire à de gros sadiques, comme en témoignaient les cicatrices et marques rouges vives sur son dos, son torse et ses cuisses. Il était juste las. Fatigué. Blasé par la vie.

Il s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir, vérifia que son maquillage était bien appliqué. Autour de lui, toujours dans le silence, les autres employés commençaient à s'agiter. La majorité d'entre eux ne montaient pas sur scène. Certains étaient assignés à prendre les commandes et servir les boissons, d'autres encore étaient seulement là pour satisfaire sexuellement les clients, autant dans la salle que dans les chambres. De vulgaires putes, en somme. Arthur ne valait pas mieux, cela dit. Il se faisait juste désiré, ce qui lui permettait de toucher un peu plus d'argent. De plus, sa clientèle était gérée par le patron du _Queen's_. Pas question de perdre un minet aussi populaire. Aussi n'avait-il à faire qu'aux riches hommes d'affaire, et autres clients qui payaient bien. Les clochards ne l'approchaient pas. En soit, ce n'était pas un grand privilège : les plus riches étaient les plus timbrés.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil une jolie brune seulement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge provocant, d'un string et d'escarpins sortir de la pièce. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, le blond aperçu une ecchymose mal dissimulée par le maquillage, dans son dos. Il savait qu'il avait les mêmes marques. Il ne prenait juste pas le temps de cacher celles qui n'étaient pas directement visibles. De toute façon, personne ne s'en souciait tant qu'il écartait bien gentiment les cuisses et qu'il savait se servir de sa bouche. Il cessa de fixer la porte et prit ses bottes à talons aiguilles, en cuir elles aussi. Il s'était habitué à sentir ses chevilles maltraitées et tordues, à marcher avec l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à chaque pas. Comme il s'était habitué au reste. Il glissa ses pieds menus dans les chaussures et les ferma, veillant à conserver son équilibre dans le processus. Il se sentait presque beau. Presque désirable. Mais il n'y avait aucune fierté. Comment pouvait-on se sentir fier de danser nu devant ces hommes, de les laisser l'enculer ?

Une dernière inspection, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Un collier en cuir enserrait son cou, et y laisserait sûrement des marques. Une de plus ou une de moins, de toute façon… Il se redressa, et quitta la remise avec une certaine assurance. Ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage, les voix des clients s'élevaient la musique résonnait. Bientôt, il monterait sur scène, il se ferait reluquer, puis commencerait les allers-retours dans la chambre, avec les clients que le patron lui aurait sélectionné. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil autour de lui : un couloir froid aux murs nus. Il était seul. Comme souvent. Il partageait rarement la scène avec d'autres danseurs, le patron voulait s'assurer qu'il soit bien mis en évidence, sans aucune concurrence. C'était comme ça qu'on attirait les gros clients prêts à payer cher. Arthur s'en foutait pas mal, pourvu qu'on lui donne son argent tous les mois. Il n'était pas con, il savait que le patron se faisait une marge monumentale en le payant presque au même prix que les autres prostitués, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Pas son souci.

-Ca va être à toi.

Un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'année venait de pousser le rideau, les sourcils froncés et un cigare au bec. C'était le type qui gérait la sécurité de l'établissement, en mettant dehors n'importe quel abruti qui commencerait à faire un peu trop de tapage. Arthur ne connaissait pas son nom, et s'en moquait, il savait juste qu'il pouvait lui taxer une clope ou deux de temps en temps. Le lourd rideau retomba sans un mot de plus, et le blond se remémora rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire. Pas que sa chorégraphie soit très poussée, cela dit, il était juste là pour chauffer quelques pervers, pas pour se faire embaucher dans une comédie musicale, mais il aimait le travail bien fait, malgré tout.

Il grimpa souplement les trois marches qui menaient à la scène, nullement gêné par ses talons, et alla se placer près de la barre métallique au centre de l'estrade. Il n'avait même plus le trac. Les premières fois, pourtant, il ne sentait plus ses jambes tant elles tremblaient. Impressionnant de voir à quel point il avait changé… Bah, en même temps ça faisait quatre ans qu'il bossait là.

.

-Ecoute-moi bien, connard de Scottish, c'est la putain de dernière fois que tu fous du bordel la nuit !

Sans lever les yeux vers son voisin du dessus, Allistor termina d'enfiler sa veste et ferma la porte de son appartement à clef. Il allait vraiment finir par être à la bourre, et il tenait un peu trop à son job pour prendre le risque de se faire virer. Quoi que, Francis n'oserait jamais le virer… Ou si ? Il avait quand même failli casser la gueule d'un client en début de semaine, ça faisait assez de bourde pour le mois à venir.

-Tu m'écoutes, salopard ?!

Lovino Vargas, de deux ans son cadet, était un italien particulièrement grossier et grande gueule qui semblait détester chaque personne de l'immeuble avec une véhémence extrême, excepté son frère jumeau, Feliciano. Et sa cible favorite restait Allistor, qui il fallait l'avouer, ne faisait rien pour se faire apprécier. Mais est-ce que c'était sérieusement de sa faute si la nana qu'il avait ramené à son appartement la veille criait fort ?

-T'as tes règles ou quoi ? finit par répondre Allistor en commençant à descendre les escaliers. Pas de ma faute si t'arrive pas à ramener de fille chez toi.

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder son voisin pour savoir que ce dernier avait viré au rouge, et il s'empressa de finir de descendre avant que l'Italien ne décide d'avoir sa peau. En plus, l'Ecossais savait pertinemment que Lovino plaisait, et il y avait de quoi, si on était un peu objectif. Bon, il restait de taille moyenne, mais sa peau tannée par le soleil, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette tirant sur le vert attirait les regards. Aussi bien des garçons que des filles, d'ailleurs.

Pressé, Allistor traversa la rue en vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'allait pas finir en crêpe sur le bitume, et s'empressa de rejoindre le restaurant qu'avait ouvert Francis un an plus tôt. Enfin restaurant… Ca faisait autant café-restaurant que bar. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Allistor y travaillait : mine de rien, il avait passé trois ans à bosser dans un bar, il savait gérer ce genre de chose. L'air était encore frais, et peu de gens se pressait sur les trottoirs à cause de l'heure encore matinale. Un vague coup d'œil au-dessus de sa tête permit à Allistor de constater que le ciel semblait assez dégagé, promettant une belle journée.

-Salut.

-Pile à l'heure, le salua Francis, occupé à nettoyer les tables.

La devanture du _Jeanne d'Arc_ était assez simple, mais très élégante. Une porte vitrée menait à la salle, et des tables étaient installées sur la terrasse lorsque la météo le permettait. Allistor n'avait jamais trop compris ce qui avait poussé Francis à arrêter ses études pour se lancer dans la cuisine, bien qu'il soit indéniablement doué pour ça. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que l'établissement marchait aussi bien : la cuisine était excessivement bonne.

-Il reste des verres à laver, et un nouvel arrivage de bouteille attend dans la réserve.

-Déstresse Franny, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Il poussa la porte vitrée, accueillit par le léger tintement du carillon au-dessus du battant. La salle semblait toujours beaucoup plus grande quand elle était vide. Pas que ce soit petit le reste du temps, cela dit : Francis avait fait en sorte de caser un maximum de table tout en conservant une facilité de passage entre les chaises. Ils pouvaient accueillir une petite vingtaine de personne, sans compter l'extérieur. Il n'était encore que six heure et demi, il leur restait une petite demi-heure pour tout préparer.

Il contourna le bar en bois clair et poussa une porte pour accéder à la réserve. Les portes pour les cuisines étaient dans un coin de la salle, pour ne pas gêner Allistor quand il travaillait et pour que lui ne gêne pas le service. Il posa sa veste en cuir abimée sur une étagère, et vérifia rapidement le contenu des cartons qui avaient été livré. Manquerait plus que ce ne soit pas la bonne commande… Ce qui était déjà arrivé.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il avait fini d'organiser les bouteilles sur les étagères derrière le bar, et il vérifia rapidement l'état des verres, avant que Francis ne tourne la petite plaque accrochée à la porte, indiquant ainsi que l'établissement était ouvert.

-Alors, hier soir, raconte ?

-Raconter quoi ? soupira Allistor.

Francis avançait vers lui avec son petit sourire en coin, et il s'appuya sur le comptoir sans le lâcher des yeux. Bon, il n'y échapperait pas, visiblement.

-Elle était jolie.

-Ouais.

-Tu l'as ramené chez elle ?

-Pas tout à fait non.

-Oh oh, raconte !

-Tu sais que c'est excessivement malsain de me demander ça ?

-Oh ça va, ne fait pas ton prude !

-On a couché ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?

-Je sais pas moi, fit Francis en haussant les épaules. Je ne veux pas connaitre les détails, merci bien, mais… J'imagine que tu ne sors pas avec elle.

-Certainement pas.

-Tu comptes coucher avec toutes les filles que tu croises sans jamais te poser jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Et venant de toi, je trouve ça assez déplacé, tu n'es pas plus en couple que moi.

-Pour l'instant, mais j'y travaille.

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel. Ca ne l'agaçait pas spécialement que Francis lui parle de ça, c'était devenu habituel. Le Français avait au moins le mérite de rester quelques jours ou quelques semaines avec la même fille, alors que le rouquin changeait tous les soirs. Enfin, il ne couchait pas avec une nana tous les soirs, le pauvre Lovino aurait pété les plombs depuis longtemps sinon, mais il ne sortait avec personne.

-Des nouvelles d'Alice, au fait ?

-Ouais, elle m'a appelé hier.

-Alors ?

-Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Ses collègues sont sympas.

Le blond hocha la tête, et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'éloigna pour retourner en cuisine, laissant à Allistor le soin d'accueillir les premiers clients. Bah, généralement c'était toujours les mêmes, alors…

Alice avait déménagé en France deux ans plus tôt, non seulement pour son travail mais aussi parce qu'elle ne supportait plus le harcèlement incessant de sa mère. Son abruti d'ex avait essayé une fois de venir la voir, manque de chance, il était tombé sur Allistor. Plus de nouvelles depuis. La jeune femme veillait à l'appeler au moins une fois par mois, et revenait en Angleterre une ou deux fois par ans.

-Yo, _Scotty_!

-Ta gueule.

-Toujours aussi aimable…

Gilbert se laissa lourdement tomber sur un tabouret du bar, visiblement épuisé. Lui et Antonio étaient toujours les premiers à entrer ici le matin, et dans le cas de l'albinos, la commande était toujours la même, aussi Allistor commença-t-il à faire tourner la cafetière avant même que le jeune homme n'ait à demander quoi que ce soit.

-T'as une sale gueule.

-Ca s'appelle la fatigue, très cher, chose que tu dois bien connaitre vu que de ce que Franny m'en dit, tu n'es pas souvent seul le soir.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de vous raconter ma vie sexuelle ?

-C'est beaucoup trop intéressant, trancha Gilbert avec un sourire en coin.

L'albinos n'avait pas énormément changé en quatre ans. Il avait vaguement grandi, à peine quelques centimètres, il avait encore pris un peu de muscle mais restait assez fin, et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, toujours savamment ébouriffés. Il n'y avait que les traits de son visage qui avaient subi les aléas du temps. Pas qu'il ait des rides, à vingt-cinq ans ça aurait été triste, mais ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes tellement profondes que même une semaine de sommeil ne parviendrait pas à les effacer, ses pupilles étaient sans arrêt injectées de sang, principalement à cause de la luminosité qu'il ne tolérait que très difficilement, et une cicatrice avait élu domicile au-dessus de son œil gauche. Une toute petite, cela dit, il fallait vraiment savoir qu'elle était là pour la voir.

Allistor lui servit sa tasse de café, et s'adossa au plan de travail derrière lui.

-T'as de nouvelles infos ?

-Nan. J'ai fait le tour de presque tous les clubs de la ville, rien du tout. Si ça se trouve elle a crevé.

-Dis pas ça, marmonna Allistor en détournant le regard.

-C'est possible, tu sais ? Ou alors elle s'est barré, elle a peut-être trouvé un autre job, ou je sais pas trop quoi…

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant que l'albinos cherchait son frère et sa mère, avec un peu plus d'espoir de retrouver sa génitrice que son cadet. Mais même après avoir écumé toute la ville de Londres, pas moyen de mettre la main sur un membre de sa famille. Pour Ludwig il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, il savait que les chances de le retrouver étaient proches de zéro, mais il aurait espéré que sa mère soit toujours dans le même club miteux que quand il était gosse. En désespoir de cause, il était revenu vivre ici, avec Francis qui l'hébergeait gracieusement dans un premier temps, puis avec une fille qui s'appelait Lily, et qu'Allistor n'avait rencontré qu'une ou deux fois. Malgré tout, il continuait de faire la tournée des bars qui faisait un peu plus que servir de l'alcool, espérant peut-être trouver une piste, quelque chose.

-Tu commences à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

-Neuf, j'ai le temps. Tonio va avoir un peu de retard, t'étais pas le seul à avoir de la compagnie cette nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Bella ? demanda Allistor sans rien répondre quant au sous-entendu.

-Je suppose, ouais.

-Salut Gil !

Francis poussa la porte de la cuisine avec une corbeille pleine de viennoiserie dans les mains, et la posa devant l'albinos. C'était toujours assez amusant de voir à quel point le Français se prenait pour leur mère, des fois… Allistor soupira et remit la cafetière en route pour qu'elle soit prête lorsqu'Antonio arriverait. Même s'il avait essayé de couper les ponts avec toutes les personnes du foyer, il avait fini par revenir vers ces trois idiots de façon tout à fait naturelle, quelques années plus tôt. Ils avaient tous quitté le foyer peu de temps après lui, ce qui avait évité à Allistor d'avoir à y remettre les pieds.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et mit en marche la machine lorsque l'hispanique passa la porte. Non, il ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça maintenant…

.

-T'as de sacrées marques…

Arthur ne répondit pas, laissant la main de l'inconnu glisser le long de son dos, effleurant chaque cicatrice que sa tenue plus qu'osée laissait entrevoir. Le couloir était d'une immonde couleur rouge qui s'avérait affreusement oppressante, et les portes d'un noir de jais n'aidait absolument pas à se sentir à l'aise. Il ralentit légèrement l'allure pour que l'homme puisse continuer de poser ses mains où il le voulait, et il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Enfin sa chambre… C'était là qu'il travaillait, en tout cas. Il y entra en trainait presque des pieds, et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Il parait que vous couchez qu'avec des nanas, d'habitude.

Son client, d'une bonne vingtaine d'année son ainé, haussa les épaules et défit lentement sa cravate. Riche homme d'affaire, donc beaucoup de fric, mais aussi probablement beaucoup de fantasmes bizarres. Arthur finissait par reconnaitre ce genre de type. La pièce était sombre, très simple, avec un lit double aux draps rouge et des barreaux à chaque bout du sommier. Sur les murs s'étalaient divers objets, allant des menottes au vibromasseurs, en passant par les fouets et Dieu savait quoi encore.

Visiblement, l'homme était un habitué du bar, et il se promena calmement dans la pièce, posant ses doigts sur une commode aux pieds renforcés au cas où un quelconque client déciderait que coucher avec quelqu'un sur un lit était trop simple. Le blond savait qu'il inspectait les différents jouets à sa disposition, et il le laissa faire, triturant pensivement la bretelle de son haut.

-J'avais envie de changer, finit par murmurer le quadragénaire en attrapant lentement une paire de menotte, un bandeau noir et bâillon. Le gérant m'a dit que tu savais y faire.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Arthur, qui esquissa un vague sourire en coin. Il n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était doué qu'il avait été choisi. C'était aussi parce qu'il se moquait bien d'être humilié, et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans poser de question. L'amour propre c'était envolé quatre ans plus tôt, de toute façon, il n'était plus à ça près. Et d'une certaine façon, il se savait doué. Même si c'était pour coucher avec des pervers cinquantenaires un peu violent, il était doué, et peu importe à quel point c'était humiliant, il en était presque fier.

-Faut voir. Je fais pas d'effort si le client est pas à la hauteur.

D'abord surprit, l'homme sourit finalement, un sourire presque hésitant mais terriblement mauvais. Il s'approcha lentement d'Arthur, et posa un genou sur le matelas, juste à côté du bassin du blond. Un pâle frisson traversa l'Anglais, qui le laissa nouer le bandeau derrière sa tête et attacher le bâillon.

-Je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de te retenir… murmura le client.

Arthur sentit une main brusque lui agripper les cheveux et le forcer à se redresser. Avec un vague grognement bloqué par le bâillon, il se laissa trainer sur le matelas jusqu'à ce que ses mains ramenées au-dessus de sa tête soit au niveau de la tête de lit. Bientôt, ses poignets furent enserrés par les menottes, et il ne put plus bouger les bras. Son ventre se contracta légèrement en réponse à un doigt qui partait de sa gorge et descendait lentement le long de son corps.

-Tu es à moi pour une petite heure…

Ca c'était un truc typiquement masculin. Revendiquer les autres comme sien. Arthur n'avait rencontré que très peu de femmes avec ce genre de comportement, et même s'il avait l'habitude de ce petit manège, cela restait quelque chose qui le révulsait. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et força un gémissement lorsque l'homme défit lentement les lanières de son haut. Il ne prenait que rarement du plaisir en couchant avec ses clients, il avait les plus riches, les plus tordus, et son plaisir n'était pas vraiment leur priorité. De ce fait, il était devenu un professionnel de la simulation. Il n'était pas trop sûr de pouvoir s'en vanter, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait qu'il était apprécié.

Une paire de lèvre se posa dans son cou, et il rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser un meilleur accès. Il ne pensait à rien. Pas même à son lit, son vrai lit, qui l'attendait, ni aux clients qu'il aurait après, ni rien. Il était entièrement concentré sur ce qui se passait, pas vraiment révulsé. Juste indifférent, et c'était peut-être pire. Il laissa son corps se faire malmené, accueillir de nouveaux coups, des formes de douleur qu'il commençait à connaitre, sans broncher, faisant juste ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et quelque part, à un moment flou, au plus profond de lui, alors que les mains d'un inconnu s'activaient à abimer son corps, il eut enfin cette impression délicieuse d'être quelque chose d'utile.


	48. Chapter 48

**Je suis désolée pour l'heure à laquelle je poste ce chapitre, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, en plus je l'ai même pas corrigé donc il est probablement bourré de fautes, mais je suis crevée, et demain je boss dix heures (pitié butez moi...) donc là j'ai pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit... Vraiment désolée.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Lys de Pandore : Alors merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre proprement, mais là j'ai un peu envie de me tirer une balle, donc bon... En tout cas toutes tes théories sont très intéressantes, je ne dirais rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, et c'est super gentil de relever la façon dont sont construit les personnages, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **USBurgerLover50 : Merci pour tout, et je te laisse voir avec les chapitres à venir si tes théories se confirment ou non !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

 **(Je suis profondément désolée pour cette intro de merde et ces réponses de merde, vraiment)**

* * *

Las, épuisé, Arthur se traina plus qu'il ne marcha dans la cage d'escalier étroite et sombre. Les marches de bois semblaient plus vieilles encore que le bâtiment lui-même, irrégulières, comme à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Au début, il fallait l'avouer, le blond avait eu peur d'être précipité deux étages plus bas en passant au travers des lames de bois. Avec le temps, il finissait par se dire que ces marches étaient au moins aussi coriaces que la peste, et que le jour où elles céderaient n'était pas près d'arriver. Ses doigts fins s'accrochaient à la rambarde, comme s'ils pouvaient à eux-seuls le trainer jusqu'au palier. Palier qu'il finit par attendre avec un soupir de soulagement et une grimace de douleur. Habitude ou pas, la sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses reins ne disparaissait pas.

Le troisième étage n'était pas très grand à cause de la charpente, et trois portes au moins aussi abimées que l'escalier se partageaient les murs sales et fissurés. La première, juste en face d'Arthur, était celle de Maria, une jeune femme qu'il ne croisait presque pas mais qui passait ses journées à pleurer, probablement dans son lit vu comment le bruit parvenait nettement au blond. La deuxième, à la gauche du garçon, était inoccupée, pour ce qu'il en savait, mais de temps à autre, un ou une prostitué venait y dormir le temps de trouver un nouveau logement. Jamais plus de quatre nuits. Et celle de droite était la chambre d'Arthur. A rester ainsi, sur un palier d'à peine deux mètres carrés, il était aisé d'imaginer la gueule que pouvait bien avoir les chambres. C'est pourquoi le blond avait été surpris la première fois qu'il avait poussé la porte de son nouveau « chez-lui ».

La chambre était grande. Plus grande que celles qui servaient au travail, sur les deux étages inférieurs. Celle d'Arthur faisait quinze bons mètres carrés, au sol en tout cas, puisque le plafond en pente l'empêchait de se tenir debout sur un certain espace, et une grande fenêtre donnait directement sur les toits environnant, et sur une petite place non loin. Le parquet était en meilleur état que l'escalier, et les murs semblaient presque sains, d'une ignoble couleur jaunâtre. Une petite porte entrouverte donnait sur une minuscule salle de bain, composée d'une douche usée et d'un lavabo ancien. Pour le mobilier, en revanche, cela restait très sobre : un lit simple et en fin de vie, une vieille malle qu'il avait achetée pour presque rien à un brocanteur, des étagères improvisées, et c'était bien tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Ce n'était pas comme s'il possédait grand-chose. Et de toute manière, tout ce dont il avait besoin, là maintenant, c'était de son lit. Il s'y affala donc en gémissant de soulagement et de douleur mêlé.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient tenté d'avoir une chambre ici. C'était pratique, il suffisait de monter quinze marches après le travail pour pouvoir se coucher. En plus de ça, cela incluait trois repas par jours, l'eau, l'électricité… Mais il n'y avait que trois chambres. Et quand bien même, il y aurait eu plus de pièces disponibles, le patron n'acceptait pour ainsi dire personne. Arthur rapportait gros, et il avait habilement su utiliser sa bouche pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En plus de ça, le fils du patron l'aimait bien. Pas du genre à le sauter, non, il l'aimait vraiment bien. Il le protégeait, d'une certaine façon, autant que possible. Un gars intelligent, dont Arthur ne comprenait pas le comportement. Par ailleurs, il ne répondait en rien aux tentatives de discussion dudit gars. Il s'était déjà fait avoir, il ne comptait pas faire ami-ami avec qui que ce soit. Pour l'autre fille, Maria, elle était tout bonnement la fille du patron. Ou plutôt sa bâtarde. Il l'avait récupéré il y avait de cela un an et demi, Dieu savait où, et depuis elle dormait ici. Pour ce qu'Arthur en savait, elle ne bossait pas dans l'établissement.

Le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, Arthur tenta maladroitement de défaire les quelques attaches de ses vêtements qu'il avait pris la peine de remettre, mais la fatigue et l'effort encore récent tétanisaient ses muscles. Il finit par abandonner avec un grognement mécontent, et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque encore sentir les lanières du martinet claquer contre son dos, ses cuisses, ses fesses, laissant de profondes traces rouges. Il préférait encore se souvenir de ça plutôt que de tout le reste. Il avait passé une sacrée nuit. Des clients tous plus cinglé les uns que les autres, mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui différait des autres jours. D'habitude, il avait au moins deux clients qui le réservaient pour plus d'une heure. Là, aucun. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dû gérait plus de types qu'habituellement, avec moins de temps de récupération. Il était éreinté. Mais le patron avait dit qu'un nouveau client l'avait réservé pour cinq heures le soir même. C'était long, cinq heures, et assez rare, mais comme toujours, le blond n'avait pas posé de questions. A peine une vague interrogation quant au genre de personne qui pouvait bien vouloir payer une pute cinq heures d'affilées. Il verrait bien. Il n'était plus à un excentrique près.

.

Gilbert s'arrêta un instant sur le trottoir, prenant son temps pour mémoriser chaque aspect de la façade. Globalement, le bâtiment ne se distinguait en rien des baraques et petits immeubles alentour. Même murs en briques sombre, mêmes fenêtres qui perçaient régulièrement la façade, même toit d'ardoise, même marches menant à une même porte en faux bois. Même rebords anciennement blancs sous chaque vitre. La seule différence était la pancarte luminescente au-dessus de la porte. Un truc un peu criard, avec des néons bleus et jaunes. Le _Queen's_. C'est ce qui était écrit. Un bar dont Gilbert avait entendu parler par hasard. Un type, la veille, totalement bourré, qui lui avait filé le tuyau. Il avait parlé d'un bar qui faisait aussi maison close, un endroit très prisé par les riches hommes d'affaires. En désespoir de cause, l'albinos avait décidé de venir y jeter un œil, sans grande conviction.

Il était venu le matin même, en repérage. Il était tombé sur une armoire à glace d'une bonne trentaine d'année, avec une clope au bec, qui lui avait jeté un regard glacial. Gilbert avait beau être fonceur, il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en posant simplement des questions et en distribuant quelques coups de poings quand les réponses ne lui plaisaient pas. Alors il avait été plus subtile. Il avait pas mal d'argent en réserve, pour une fois, grâce à Lily qui lui avait dégoté un job en tant que traducteur dans il ne savait plus quelle boîte, bref, le plus important était qu'il avait de l'argent. Alors il avait négocié quelques secondes avec l'armoire à glace, puis il avait pu discuter avec le patron -un type bizarre comme le monde du proxénétisme en faisait des centaines- et avait gagné son ticket d'entrée.

Alors le voilà, alors que le soleil avait déjà cédé sa place à la lune depuis une bonne heure, devant cette porte. Il entendait de la musique résonner depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment, de la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres pourtant masquées par des épais rideaux, et la porte était entrouverte. Gilbert finit par se décider, et poussa le battant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, la lumière et la musique n'étaient pas insupportables, juste ce qu'il fallait, et pourtant, il y était très sensible. Le grand type qui était déjà là le matin-même lui jeta un drôle de regard mais le laissa s'avancer sans l'arrêter. La pièce était grande, très grande, avec de nombreuses tables, des canapés et des fauteuils moyennement confortables, un grand bar derrière lequel se trouvait une prostituée aux cheveux blonds platine qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, des néons au plafond, et surtout une grande scène sur laquelle s'agitait quelques danseurs de pole dance. Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup plus que ce que Gilbert aurait cru. Le vieux de la veille n'avait pas menti : l'endroit était prisé.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux trois ou quatre strip-teaseurs, et s'avança vers le bar. La jeune femme le vit arriver et lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle était jolie, même s'il était à peu près sûr que ses yeux jaunes étaient couverts par des lentilles.

-Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

-Hm, non, j'ai réservé quelqu'un.

-Oh.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et se déplaça de quelques pas, ouvrant un gros ouvrage en cuir épais duquel pendait un crayon.

-Votre nom ?

-Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-Oh, oui, vous avez bloqué cinq heures. Je vais faire appeler votre réservation.

Sans une grimace pour le mot employé malgré le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, Gilbert hocha la tête et se posa sur un tabouret haut non loin. Un type en costard venait de tendre un billet à l'un des danseurs, lequel se laissa gentiment glisser hors de la scène pour rejoindre le bureaucrate. Drôle de vente aux enchères. Ca ne marchait pas exactement comme ça, dans les autres clubs qu'il avait visité, et Dieu savait qu'il en avait visité beaucoup.

-Monsieur Beilschmidt, appela la blonde avec sa voix légèrement brisée.

Il se releva limite d'un bond, détachant son regard des ombres multicolores qui s'étalaient sur les murs et sur les corps dévêtus des danseurs. Un autre type taillé comme une armoire à glace, avec un béret sur la tête, se tenait devant lui, et pendant un bref instant, Gilbert se sentit soulagé comme rarement. Il avait réservé parce qu'un nom avait attiré son attention sur la liste des employés, et il avait eu peur, pendant un instant, que ce ne soit… Enfin bref, peu importait, puisque le type qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

-Cinq heures, pas une minute de plus, prévint le type, avant de s'écarter et de retourner se perdre dans la foule.

Gilbert resta sur le cul, le regardant s'éloigner, sans comprendre. Finalement, son regard se reporta sur l'endroit où s'était tenu l'armoire à glace, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps que son sang se figeait dans ses veines. Aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Il resta muet comme une carpe, ne pouvait faire un geste, tout juste capable de respirer. Il comprenait trop bien. Il aurait encore préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il aurait peut-être été capable de jouer la comédie avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait pu faire semblant, continuer de faire le client nécessiteux, mais là, il perdait tout bonnement ses moyens.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre… murmura le garçon en face de lui.

Ou plutôt l'homme, c'était un adulte maintenant. Gilbert compta rapidement : il devait avoir vingt-deux ans. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, en quatre ans, mais pourtant, il semblait être une personne totalement différente. Mêmes cheveux blonds, mêmes yeux verts, mêmes sourcils épais, même silhouette incroyablement fine, même visage d'enfant… Mais malgré tout ça, il faisait plus adulte. Peut-être aussi était-ce dû à la tenue provocante qu'il portait, ou au maquillage savamment étalé sur son visage. Peut-être était-ce son regard, beaucoup moins fuyant, beaucoup moins effrayé. Peut-être que c'était juste quelque chose qui lui échappait. Un truc comme ça, qui se sentait mais qui ne se voyait pas.

Il fit un pas maladroit, essaya de reprendre contenance, et suivit le jeune homme, se frayant un passage entre les prostitués et les clients. Entre la scène et le bar se trouvait un long escalier en bois clair, couvert d'un tapis rouge. Gilbert se sentit soudain un peu oppressé par le manque de clarté, mais c'était monnaie courante dans ce genre d'endroit. Il était rare, très rare même, qu'il paye réellement quelqu'un quand il faisait ses recherches. D'habitude, il venait, posait ses questions, et repartaient. Là, il avait réservé un homme pour cinq bonnes heures, avec pour seule raison que le nom figurant sur le registre avait attiré son attention. Il n'arrivait pas à le regretter, encore moins à considérer que ce soir encore, il rentrerait bredouille.

-Arthur, commença-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix.

-La ferme.

Avançant rapidement devant lui, le petit blond semblait en proie à une frénésie rare. Il ouvrit presque d'un coup d'épaule une porte et attendit que Gilbert soit rentré à son tour, tapant presque du pied par terre. Il claqua le battant dès que possible, et son regard émeraude se planta dans celui rubis de Gilbert. Il semblait paniqué. Paniqué et en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ?!

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, cingla Gilbert, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'Arthur depuis le jour où il s'était tiré du foyer avec Francis et Antonio, et il s'était toujours dit que le blond devait désormais être diplômé et avoir un bon métier, ou au moins de quoi lui permettre de vivre. Et à la place, il le retrouvait dans un bordel, comme l'un des prostitués les plus demandés. Il ne comprenait putain de pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? marmonna Arthur avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Si, il avait changé. Beaucoup. Déjà, il avait de nombreux piercing aux oreilles. Et surtout son attitude était diamétralement opposée à celle qu'il avait quatre ans plus tôt. C'était comme si on avait gardé le même corps mais qu'on avait changé les personnes à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi tu m'as réservé quatre heures ?

-Cinq, corrigea le Prussien. Et je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit toi.

Le blond grimaça, le fusillant toujours du regard. Il finit par s'avancer vers le lit aux draps pourpre et s'assit dessus sans lâcher Gilbert du regard. Ce dernier en profita pour détailler son environnement. Il était déjà venu dans des chambres comme celle-là avant, rarement, mais suffisamment pour reconnaitre la plupart des objets suspendus aux murs. Un long frisson le secoua. Arthur travaillait ici. Le petit Arthur, le gamin pleurnichard et toujours malade, celui pour qui l'albinos s'était si souvent engueulé avec Allistor…

-Comment t'en es arrivé à travailler ici ?

-Comme n'importe quelle personne sans diplôme et sans nulle part où aller. Le patron m'a à la bonne, et les clients aussi.

-J'ai cru voir… grommela Gilbert.

Il hésita un moment, et finit par se diriger vers un fauteuil rouge et or, sur lequel il se laissa tomber.

-Francis t'a cherché.

-M'en fous.

-Il a fait toutes les universités de la ville.

-J'en ai putain de rien à foutre !

Il semblait énervé. Vraiment. Ses yeux luisaient de ressentiment et de fureur mal refoulés, et ses poings étaient étroitement serrés. Gilbert prit le temps de regarder attentivement le jeune homme. Son t'shirt noir transparent laissait apparaitre son corps beaucoup plus musclé que quatre ans plus tôt (enfin plus musclé que pas musclé du tout… Il restait incroyablement fin, bien entendu), et son short court découvrait ses cuisses pâles. Alors il n'eut aucun mal à voir les très nombreuses traces violacées et autres cicatrices blanchâtres. Déjà dans son cou s'étalaient de nombreux suçons à peine camouflés par le maquillage, et sa joue conservait une légère teinte bleutée résultant probablement d'un hématome. Sur ses épaules étaient visibles de légères traces fines et rouges, qui devaient continuer dans son dos. Des coups de fouet ? Il espérait que ce ne soit que ça… Enfin pas exactement, il aurait préféré qu'il n'ait rien du tout, mais tant que ce n'était pas des lacérations faites au couteau…

-Tu as l'air d'avoir sacrément morflé… murmura Gilbert.

Le blond sembla hésiter un bref instant, avant d'hausser les épaules. Il semblait las, désormais. Il passa ses mains sur la couverture pourpre, absent, puis deux doigts sur l'intérieur de son poignet.

-Je m'en sort pas si mal. Le patron m'évite les clients qui ne payent pas assez.

-Et c'est une bonne chose ?

-Aucune idée. Mais ça paye bien.

Gilbert le dévisagea un instant, avant de détourner le regard. Il avait vu trop de putes en quatre ans pour pouvoir encore les compter, et pourtant, il était incapable de regarder Arthur dans les yeux. Il l'avait presque considéré comme son petit-frère, pendant les quelques années qu'ils avaient passé sous le même toit. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé, il le savait, il ne devait rien à l'Anglais, et il avait juste continué sa vie, mais il se sentait quand même coupable. Coupable de l'avoir laissé dans une détresse évidente, coupable de ne pas l'avoir plus aidé, coupable de ne pas avoir retenu Allistor, coupable de ne pas avoir donné à Arthur plus de conseil quant à sa vie sentimentale, coupable…

-Je suis désolé…

-Pour ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, à nouveau agacé. Il finit par triturer la lanière de cuir autour de son cou, et son regard s'assombrit.

-Tu comptes te bouger le cul, oui ou merde ?

-Pardon ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, le sondant avec ses grands yeux verts. Il avait une mimique agacée qui, couplée au reste de sa tenue et à son maquillage, lui donnait un air adulte, revêche, très appréciable. Gilbert n'était pas stupide : il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi l'Anglais plaisait autant à la clientèle.

-Tu m'as réservé pour cinq heures.

-Oh !

Gilbert rougit brusquement et agita les mains. Il y avait méprise. Hors de question qu'il couche avec lui. Ce serait beaucoup trop tordu, et il n'en avait absolument pas envie.

-Je ne veux pas… Non, non non, on ne va pas…

Arthur le dévisagea quelques secondes de plus, avant de soupirer.

-Tu n'as qu'à… Je sais pas, te reposer ? Je pense pas que t'ai vraiment le temps de dormir, pas vrai ?

-Je ne suis pas payé à dormir.

-Mais j'ai déjà payé. Donc ça ne posera pas de problème.

Le blond mordilla sa lèvre quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules et de se coucher, roulé en boule, sur le lit.

-Comme tu veux.

Gilbert n'osa pas lui parler d'Allistor. Il n'osa pas lui donner de nouvelle, n'osa pas lui demander s'il voulait le revoir. Tout ce merdier, c'était un peu de la faute du rouquin, qui s'était barré au moment où son petit frère avait le plus besoin de lui. Gêné, l'albinos se leva et poussa légèrement le rideau pour regarder la rue. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder le secret. Peut-être qu'il pouvait en parler à Francis… Mais Allistor finirait forcément par l'apprendre. Avec un profond soupir, le Prussien appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Ce genre de bordel ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué…


	49. Chapter 49

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

 _ **USBurgerLover50 : Alors... non, l'armoire à glace en question n'est pas Ludwig. Je sais pas si c'était dans ce chapitre, mais je sais qu'un des videurs s'appelle Mathéo, et c'est plutôt Portugal. Tu as beaucoup de chance, j'hésitais à poster ce chapitre dimanche... Donc voilà, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci !**_

* * *

 _L'odeur d'humidité lui agressa le nez, mais étrangement, il ne recula pas. C'était comme s'il connaissait cette odeur. Comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Ca ne lui faisait plus rien. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre, dans l'entrée, et fronça les sourcils. C'était trop silencieux. D'habitude, Arthur venait le voir, l'appelait, mais là rien. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Finalement il l'entendit. A force de rester immobile, sans un bruit, il finit par l'entendre. C'était presque rien, juste un vague bruit sourd, étouffé, mais il l'entendit. Au début il ne comprit pas. Et puis ça monta à son cerveau. Arthur pleurait._

 _Il se guida au bruit, avançant rapidement quelque peu affolé. Il savait ce que son père pouvait faire, et il avait terriblement peur qu'il n'ait sévèrement blessé le petit blond. Il finit par arriver dans la cuisine, et un drôle de sentiment lui souleva l'estomac. Cette pièce lui rappelait trop de chose, et pourtant il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui clochait. Plus que tout le reste, une ignoble odeur lui retourna les tripes. Un mélange de sueur, d'humidité, d'urine, Allistor n'était pas trop sûr, mais c'était suffisant pour lui donner envie de vomir. Les restes de la veille étaient toujours sur la table, et la vaisselle dans l'évier. D'habitude, c'était Arthur qui la faisait… D'ici, les petits gémissements et hoquets étaient beaucoup plus perceptibles. Pour autant, il n'y avait personne en vue. Allistor eu la désagréable impression que son cœur se faisait aspirer par son propre corps._

 _Il fit fébrilement le tour de la pièce, ce qui n'était vraiment pas long quand on en voyait la superficie, et il finit par comprendre. Il s'agenouilla devant le placard inutilisé depuis des années, et posa sa main sur la poignée éraflée et à deux doigts de se détacher du battant. Il avait de plus en plus envie de vomir, mais il était incapable de recracher quoi que ce soit. Il ne se l'avouerait sûrement jamais, mais il était terrifié. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre, il se doutait bien qu'Arthur serait dans un état déplorable, mais il n'arrivait pas à fabriquer une image mentale de la scène._

 _Finalement, il trouva le courage de tourner la petite poignée de bois, au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité mais qui n'avait en fait été que quelques secondes. Il tira vers lui la petite porte de bois, et un violent haut-le-cœur lui déchira la gorge. L'odeur était insupportable, agressive, presque acide. Il eut tellement de mal à y faire abstraction que dans un premier temps, il fut incapable de regarder vraiment ce qui se trouvait dans le placard. Pas pour longtemps, cependant, et une fois qu'il eut posé les yeux sur son frère, il ne fut plus sûr de savoir si l'odeur était pire que la vue. Le jeune garçon était recroquevillé par terre, baignant dans son urine, en sueur, le corps secoué de violents spasmes. De larges marques de griffures lui écorchaient les bras, les jambes, et le bout de ses doigts étaient en sang. Allistor ne savait plus où regarder. Il aurait aisément pu rester bloqué comme ça pendant encore des heures, terrifié, si son corps n'avait pas décidé de bouger tout seul. Ses bras se levèrent, ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules osseuses et agitée de spasmes d'Arthur, et il réussit même à articuler quelques syllabes, quasiment rien, juste quelques injures, et encore, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop. C'était presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le blond ouvre les yeux, le regarde, et ne lui dise que c'était de sa faute. Presque._

 _Tremblant de peur, il réussit à caler le corps maigrichon de son frère contre lui, retenant au mieux un frisson de dégoût. La pièce sembla soudain se refermer sur lui, l'odeur devint insupportable, les sanglots pourtant faibles et fatigués d'Arthur devinrent plus fort._

.

Allistor se réveilla presque en sursaut, empêtré dans ses draps. Son téléphone sonnait à quelques centimètres de sa tête, une vieille musique qu'il avait entendu à la radio quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il avait téléchargé. Dans un premier temps, il ne put que regarder le plafond de sa chambre, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur et la peur au ventre. S'il n'avait pas eu l'estomac vide, il aurait peut-être vomi. Des sueurs froides descendaient de sa nuque le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner. Les vestiges de son rêve, ou plutôt de son cauchemar, commençaient déjà à se dissoudre et s'étioler dans son esprit. S'il ne se rappelait pas exactement des détails, il connaissait la scène. La même depuis longtemps. Et surtout, un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier mais qui l'avait marqué plus profondément qu'une plaie au fer rouge.

Il finit par se redresser, et desserra machinalement les draps qui s'étaient entortillés autour de ses jambes. Les sourcils froncés, il commençait déjà à maudire la journée qui commençait. Soyons clair : il en avait marre de se faire réveiller par ce genre de cauchemar stupide. C'était bien le seul qui s'obstinait à s'imposer à son esprit. De son père abusif, il ne gardait presque rien, à part des vagues montées de dégoûts lors de certains contacts, avec certaines personnes, et de façon plutôt aléatoire. Mais pas de cauchemar. Il n'y avait que ça. Que cette soirée où il était rentré et avait retrouvé Arthur enfermé dans un putain de placard, les mains en sang d'avoir trop gratté les murs de sa prison. A l'instant même où il avait ouvert cette fichue porte, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de se souvenir. Il avait eu raison, pour une fois.

Finalement agacé par la musique de son réveil, il attrapa son téléphone et l'éteignit purement et simplement, sans même prendre la peine de regarder s'il avait des messages. Normalement il n'était pas en retard, pas encore du moins, donc Francis n'avait aucune raison de l'appeler. Et à part Francis, il n'y avait personne d'important, ou personnes ayant des choses importantes à lui dire, qui l'appellerait. Il s'extirpa de son lit -un truc pas très cher mais qui avait le mérite d'être confortable- et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante pour prendre une douche. Il ne sentait vraiment pas cette journée. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il en avait rarement, même après s'être fait réveiller par un cauchemar, mais là… Après, il ne croyait pas trop non plus à ce genre de truc, c'était probablement juste lui qui se montait la tête pour rien, et d'ici une demi-heure, il aurait complètement oublié cette impression à la noix.

Une fois séché et habillé, il quitta sa chambre sans prendre la peine de faire son lit et alluma la machine à café, dans sa cuisine. Son appartement n'était pas très grand, pas très cher non plus, et ça lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Sa cuisine donnait directement sur le salon, lequel était un peu encombré par des papiers importants, des livres et des pochettes de CD. A côté de ça, il y avait sa chambre, dont la porte donnait sur la cuisine, et la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, de toute façon.

Sa tasse de café dans une main, il alla chercher son paquet de clopes et son briquet qu'il avait abandonné sur la table du salon la veille, et s'installa à la fenêtre, comme toujours. En contrebas, la rue était encore presque déserte, seul le marchand de légumes commençait à remplir ses étalages, et la fleuriste relevait le lourd rideau de métal qui protégeait sa boutique la nuit. Il faisait encore un peu sombre, mais les lampadaires s'étaient éteint il y avait de ça une bonne heure. Pour autant, le soleil était toujours dissimulé par la rangée d'immeuble qui se trouvait en face de l'appartement d'Allistor, et il ne ferait réellement jour dans la ruelle que vers les coups de dix heures et demi. Un chat miaulait haut et fort, perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dont les volets blancs sales étaient toujours fermés. Au rez-de-chaussée, fort heureusement, sinon la pauvre bête aurait certainement fini par tomber et se rompre le cou quelques étages plus bas. Ou pas, après tout les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes, non ?

Tirant de longues taffes sur sa cigarette, Allistor regardait tout ce beau monde s'agiter sous ses yeux, avec la plaisant impression de tous les dominer. Assez ridicule, mais tant pis. Il entendit les volets de l'appartement d'au-dessus s'ouvrir, mais il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux. Ce devait être Lovino, ou son jumeau, rien qui ne nécessitait son attention. Il était au troisième étage, ce qui n'était pas énorme, mais de toute manière, les immeubles de la ville n'étaient pas des buildings et excédaient rarement les cinq étages. Et puis trop d'escaliers à monter, ça démotive les filles quand on les ramène à l'appartement, alors… Ca c'était déjà vu, pas avec lui fort heureusement, mais il y avait parfois de drôle de scène dans le hall d'entrée si on avait la chance d'y passer au bon moment.

Une fois son café terminé et sa cigarette fumée, il ramassa sa lourde veste qu'il avait balancé sur son canapé, vérifia dans ses poches qu'il avait toujours les clefs de son appartement (il avait la sérieuse tendance à les sortir, les poser quelque part, et oublier le quelque part en question), et retourna dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses chaussures, qu'il enfila rapidement grâce à l'habitude. Ses rangers n'étaient plus les mêmes que celles qu'il portait quand il était en foyer, déjà parce qu'elles étaient devenues trop petites et trop usées, mais il avait racheté presque les mêmes. C'était foutrement pratique, comme godasses, surtout quand un mec lui cassait un peu trop les couilles. Il pouvait cogner sans se faire mal, et la lourdeur de la chaussure rajoutait encore de la puissance à l'impact.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le droit à la crise de nerf habituelle de Lovino, certainement parce qu'ayant passé la soirée seul, il n'avait pas fait de bruit, et il put descendre les escaliers sans craindre qu'un italien en furie ne lui court après. Pour peu qu'il ait déjà eu peur de Lovino, bien sûr. Le vent frais lui caressa le visage dès qu'il eut fait un pas sur le trottoir, et il s'arrêta le temps de tenir la porte à une vieille dame qui habitait au premier, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il ne parlait pas trop à son voisinage, ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais il n'était pas rustre pour autant. Bon, sauf avec Lovino, mais en même temps, ils se criaient dessus plus qu'ils ne parlaient. Le marchand de fruits était toujours sur le trottoir d'en face, en train d'aligner consciencieusement des pommes et des poires sur son étalage, tandis que la fleuriste s'activait derrière la grande baie vitrée de son magasin. La boulangerie, un peu plus loin dans la rue, était déjà ouverte, et le propriétaire travaillait déjà avant qu'Allistor ne soit réveillé. Ca, c'était un métier qu'il aurait été incapable de faire. Des horaires pareils, très peu pour lui. En plus de ça, il n'était pas très doué pour les travaux manuels.

Il tira une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et arpenta la rue qui descendait vers une jolie place, pas très grande, au milieu de laquelle trônait une statue de lion. De l'eau s'échappait de sa gueule pour s'échouer dans un petit bassin, mais ce matin-là, le mécanisme n'était pas en marche. A droite, une rivière coulait paisiblement, enjambée par un pont en pierre juste en face la rue remontait vers une place beaucoup plus grande qui accueillait le plus grand arrêt de bus de la ville, et à gauche, la route descendait encore pour déboucher sur un quartier commerçant entièrement pavé. C'était dans une rue attenante que se trouvait le restaurant de Francis. A pied, Allistor en avait pour même pas dix minutes. Vraiment, il s'estimait chanceux. Bon, il s'en serait très certainement beaucoup moins bien sortit si Francis n'avait pas été un ami. Pour une fois qu'il avait de la chance, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il évita habilement une poubelle qui s'était renversée sur le trottoir et passa devant les nombreux commerces encore fermés. La plupart étaient protégés par de lourdes grilles de fer, pour éviter les dégradations, bien que le quartier ne soit pas spécialement mal fréquenté. Arrivé au carrefour, il tourna à droite, et remonta la rue sur une bonne centaine de mètres, avant d'enfin apercevoir l'enseigne du _Jeanne d'Arc_. La porte était ouverte, maintenue par une petite cale en fer forgé, et Francis s'activait à l'intérieur, un chiffon à la main, inspectant toutes les tables une à une.

-Gaffe, y'a un grain de poussière sur celle-là, s'amusa le rouquin en entrant.

Le Français releva la tête vers lui, puis vers l'horloge, et sa boche s'entrouvrit pour former un « o » parfait.

-Le grand Allistor Kirkland en avance… Comme quoi tout arrive !

L'Ecossais grommela une injure et contourna le bar pour retrouver son poste de prédilection. Il alla rapidement retirer sa veste dans la remise, vérifia que rien ne manquait sur les étagères et qu'aucun carton n'avait été livré, puis repassa dans la salle.

-Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de t'avoir ici à une heure pareil ? Aucune jolie fille qui ne vaille la peine que tu restes avec elle ? Ou une lève tôt ?

-Rien du tout, j'avais personne, soupira Allistor en remettant du café dans sa machine. Et je maintiens que ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi.

-Mais c'est toujours plus drôle de partager !

-Tu es tordu comme mec, tu le sais ça ?

Le Français agita vaguement son chiffon, l'air de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, et disparu en cuisine. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à travailler ici, déjà parce que l'établissement n'était pas spécialement grand, mais aussi parce que même si ça marchait bien, Francis n'avait pas les moyens de payer beaucoup plus de gens. C'était le problème quand on achetait des produits de qualité : il y avait toujours moins de sous pour les employés. Ainsi, Allistor avait la charge du bar, Francis passait le plus clair de son temps en cuisine, et avec tout ça, il y avait un apprenti qui aidait le blond et un serveur qui ne faisait que les heures de pointe. Quand c'était vraiment trop compliqué, Allistor essayait d'aider, mais il avait toujours peur de renverser quelque chose, et il ne s'estimait pas très adroit avec ses mains. Il faisait plus généralement le service des boissons qu'on lui commandait, et c'était bien tout.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu arrives aussi tôt ?

-Parce que j'étais réveillé, et que je n'avais rien de mieux à foutre.

-Pas de Lovino à embêter ?

-Pas ce matin, non, pour une fois il m'a foutu la paix.

-Yo !

Allistor tourna la tête, assez surprit. Il était déjà en avance, et personne n'arrivait avant sept heures et demi normalement… Il tomba sur le visage livide de Gilbert. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il venait d'auditionner pour un rôle de cadavre. Et vu sa tête, il l'aurait certainement décroché, ce putain de rôle.

-Wow, on bas tous les records, aujourd'hui… grommela Francis en se précipitant dans la salle, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

Le regard de Gilbert s'arrêta sur Allistor, et un drôle d'éclat s'alluma immédiatement au fond de ses yeux. De la peur. De l'incompréhension. De la détresse.

- _Schei_ _β_ _e_ …

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Francis était déjà sur lui, le forçant à s'installer sur un tabouret du bar. Il était vrai qu'il avait une tête horrible. De base, Gilbert était toujours fatigué, toujours les yeux cernés et injectés de sang, et avec son albinisme qui rendait sa peau pâle, il faisait aisément peur aux gens dans la rue. Mais là, les poches sous ses yeux semblaient vouloir virer au noir, son regard était fuyant et ses épaules basses traduisaient un accablement assez inhabituel pour une personne comme lui.

Les sourcils froncés, Allistor mit la machine à café en marche, histoire de se rendre utile, mais bien décidé à entendre les explications du Prussien. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'hématome, ce qui était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Il lui arrivait de se battre, dans ses expéditions en maison close, et il en ressortait très rarement indemne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

Francis manipulait aussi précautionneusement que possible le visage de l'albinos, l'inspectant sous tous les angles, avant que Gilbert ne se dégage doucement. Il semblait gêné. Gêné et contrarié. Mal à l'aise, aussi, et il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Allistor. Le rouquin ne le sentait pas. Pas du tout même.

-J'ai rien du tout, déstresse Franny.

-Tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui « n'a rien ».

L'Ecossais posa la tasse pleine devant Gilbert et attendit, les sourcils toujours froncés. Son mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait presque réussis à oublier semblait revenir en force et lui tordait douloureusement les boyaux. Ce devait être la situation et sa fatigue combinée qui produisait de genre de merde. Les mauvais pressentiments, c'était des conneries.

Gilbert sembla hésiter, longuement, et il prit une longue gorgée de café. Son regard ne cessait de s'agiter sans jamais se fixer sur quoi que ce soit, et Allistor sentait sa patience s'émietter.

-Gil, appela doucement Francis en se hissant sur le tabouret voisin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je pensais que tu serais tout seul, à cette heure-là… grommela l'albinos.

Allistor se retint de justesse de l'insulter. Alors comme ça il dérangeait ? Eh bien rien à foutre, vu la tête du Prussien, il était forcément impliqué dans toute cette histoire, et il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses.

-Allistor, tu n'as qu'à… commença Francis.

-C'est quoi toute cette merde ? gronda l'Ecossais en fusillant Gilbert du regard, ignorant superbement le blond au passage.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, Gilbert mâchouilla longuement sa lèvre, avant de soupirer. Ses yeux se fixèrent enfin sur sa tasse de café pour ne plus en bouger.

-J'étais dans un club, hier. Un type m'avait dit que c'était pas mal fréquenté par des mecs blindés, alors je suis allé voir.

Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux un bref instant, avant de relever la tête vers Allistor, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai retrouvé Arthur.

.

Le club était un peu plus calme que la veille. En même temps, c'était dimanche, la plupart des fonctionnaires bossaient le lendemain et avaient autre chose à foutre que venir tromper leur femme dans un bordel. De ce fait, Arthur se retrouvait, comme beaucoup de dimanche soir, avec un planning un peu plus déplaisant qu'habituellement. Si les plus riches avaient des fantasmes bizarres, ils étaient d'une certaine façon mesurée. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, comment ils le voulaient, et ils étaient des maniaques du contrôle. Leurs gestes étaient précis, la douleur infligée complètement mesurée. Les autres, beaucoup moins. En général, en tout cas. Ils étaient plus empressés, ils maitrisaient moins leur force, et même si leurs fantasmes étaient moins poussés, il arrivait qu'ils soient plus violents physiquement parlant. Et là, son emploi du temps était bourré de types ayant tout juste de quoi payer une nuit avec une pute au _Queen's_ et probablement plein de frustration et de pulsions violentes à assouvir. Vraiment, Arthur détestait de genre de clients. Ils lui faisaient beaucoup trop penser à son père.

Lentement, il poussa le lourd rideau rouge et parcouru la pièce du regard. Etrangement, elle semblait incroyablement vide, alors qu'il y avait plus d'une bonne vingtaine de personne dispersées sur les canapés en similicuir. Quelques danseuses s'agitaient paresseusement le long des longues barres de pole-dance, retirant une à une les différentes minces couches de tissus qui les couvraient sous les regards désireux de quelques porcs. Arthur était dispensé de ce petit spectacle pour ce soir. Pour autant, son premier client n'arrivait que dans une bonne heure, aussi avait-il décidé d'aller boire un peu. Il lui faudrait au moins de l'alcool pour tenir cette nuit. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû coucher avec un type qui gagnait un salaire normal, il en était ressorti avec des bleus tellement énormes qu'il n'avait pas pu bosser deux jours d'affilé, et le patron avait pris les mesures nécessaires à l'encontre dudit client. Et vu la légalité relative de l'établissement, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que ce n'était pas une mesure tout à fait acceptée par la loi.

La jeune femme qui gérait le bar ce soir-là était une belle brune à fort poitrine, beaucoup trop maquillée, mais qui devait plaire à une clientèle peu exigeante. Elle lui sourit vaguement, et il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander un alcool précis. Ils savaient tous ici que lorsque l'un d'eux venait au bar, c'était pour qu'on leur serve quelque chose de fort, quelque chose qui leur ferait oublier. Quelques hommes riaient à un bout du comptoir, jetant des regards appréciateurs aux serveurs peu vêtus qui passaient. C'était habituel. Pourtant, Arthur était toujours autant répugné. Il attrapa le verre qui s'était posé devant lui, et ne regarda même pas ce qu'il contenait. Il avala cul-sec, sentant la brûlure caractéristique de l'alcool descendre dans sa gorge. Rhum ? Sûrement, oui, il croyait reconnaitre le goût… Quelqu'un se posa à côté de lui, commanda quelque chose, mais il s'en foutait. Même si ce type s'était installé là pour tenter de coucher avec lui, il se ferait bien vite recadrer par le vigil. Personne ne touchait Arthur sans l'autorisation du patron. En théorie, tout du moins.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, sans trop qu'il ne se souvienne comment il en était arrivé là, il se retrouvait acculé dans un angle de la pièce. Personne ne leur prêtait attention, après tout c'était une scène courante, et Arthur avait bien compris qu'il était hors du champ de vision du vigil. Eh merde. Le type en face de lui portait des lunettes, et arborait une barbe de trois jours. Vu qu'il ne portait pas de costar, l'Anglais devina qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la catégorie bureaucrate blindé de fric. Quelque peu agacé, il essaya de chasser la main un peu trop baladeuse qui trainait sur sa hanche découverte.

-Eh bien mon mignon… Ne fais pas ton farouche, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça…

-Ca suffit, je ne suis pas en libre-service.

Loin de se décourager, l'homme le pressa plus fermement contre le mur.

-Tu aimes quand ça fait mal, toi hein… ? murmura-t-il en effleurant un bleu dans son cou. Vilain garçon…

Arthur commençait sérieusement à envisager de lui décocher un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe, au risque d'attirer l'attention, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Le type contre lui fut soudain ramené en arrière, et le blond put enfin respirer. Le vigil l'avait enfin vu.

-Toi tu vas aller te branler plus loin !

Ou pas. Cette voix, ce n'était pas le vigil. Les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrir en grand. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il s'en était douté. Il avait juste cru qu'il aurait plus de temps avant qu'il ne débarque ici.

-Et toi, tu viens avec moi !

Il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras, moins violemment que la plupart des contacts qu'Arthur avait avec les hommes en général, mais quand même. Il se sentit trainer vers l'escalier non loin, et faillis manquer la marche.

-Eh, tu fais quoi toi ?!

Ca par contre c'était le vigil…

-Je gère Mathéo… réussit à articuler le blond, la gorge incroyablement serrée. Je gère, c'est bon…

Il perçu le regard noir dudit Mathéo, mais il le laissa filer. Ou plutôt le laissa se faire trainer jusqu'à l'étage. Une porte s'ouvrit, à sa droite ou à sa gauche, il ne savait pas, et il fut presque jeté dans la pièce. Il se rattrapa de justesse à un montant du lit, évitant ainsi de s'affaler lamentablement sur le matelas. La porte claqua derrière lui.

-C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?!

-Allistor…

-Réponds à ma putain de question !

Le blond grimaça. Il ne savait pas s'il était en colère. En fait, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait. Quand Gilbert avait débarqué ici la veille, il avait tout de suite su qu'il était furieux. Là, il n'en avait aucune putain d'idée. C'était beaucoup trop bizarre. Beaucoup trop de choses qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Allistor était là. En face de lui. Lui, par contre, semblait hors de lui.

-Réponds, merde !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Tu fous pas de ma gueule putain !

Enfin, Arthur sentit la colère commencer à monter. Une colère bizarre, cela dit. Une colère dont il n'était pas sûr de connaitre la source, dont il ne mesurait pas toute l'ampleur, qui réveillait des choses qu'il ne maitrisait pas.

-La ferme ! Je te dois aucune putain d'explication !

Les yeux d'Allistor s'assombrirent. Il n'avait presque pas changé en quatre ans, c'en était dingue. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bordel, toujours aussi rouges, mais Arthur aurait été incapable de dire s'ils étaient plus longs ou non qu'avant. Ses yeux bleu-vert étaient moins cernés qu'avant, mais conservaient cette lueur sauvage, cet éclat incertain, cette espèce de folie latente. Un piercing doré brillait à son oreille gauche, sur le cartilage. Arthur en avait déjà vu lorsqu'il s'était lui-même fait percé, c'était une bague d'oreille, pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Il devait avoir un peu grandit, et prit du muscle, aussi. Il portait toujours une lourde veste noire, comme celle qu'il avait au foyer, mais Arthur n'eut pas le temps de laisser son regard descendre. Son frère venait de faire un pas en avant, et le blond fronça les sourcils, relevant la tête avec défis. Il n'était plus un gosse. Allistor ne lui faisait plus peur. Il avait croisé suffisamment de taré pour savoir que le rouquin était loin d'être le plus dangereux. D'ailleurs, l'Ecossais sembla décontenancé pendant un bref instant, avant de se ressaisir. Mais cette fois, il ne criait plus. Sa voix était juste basse, menaçante. Plus masculine qu'avant, après réflexion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ?

-C'est Gilbert qui te l'as dit ?

-On s'en branle de qui me l'a dit.

-Evidemment que c'est lui… grommela Arthur.

Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit et passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux. La situation était bizarre. Il préférait presque quand Allistor criait, au moins il avait juste à lui répondre sur le même ton. Et d'abord, ils étaient où là ? A coup sûr, cet abruti avait ouvert la première porte qu'il avait trouvé… La chambre était presque la même que celle où Arthur travaillait, mais le blond savait que ce n'était pas la sienne. Les meubles n'étaient pas au même endroit, et il y avait moins d'objets aux murs.

Allistor le détailla de haut en bas, les poings serrés, avant de finalement détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur les murs. Même à un bon mètre de lui, Arthur vu le long frisson qui le fit tressaillir lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les baillons et autres fouets à disposition.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, sérieux… ?

-Je bosse.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est pas du taf, ça.

-Le seul taf qu'un gosse de dix-huit ans sans diplôme et sans nulle part où aller peut faire, si, cingla Arthur.

Allistor le fusilla du regard, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. On frappa à la porte, et Arthur se leva d'un bond. C'était évident qu'ils allaient fini par se faire dégager, et il était loin d'en être déçu. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec lui, et rien ne l'y obligeait. Il était majeur, son frère n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et de toute façon, c'était de sa faute s'il en était là.

-Arthur… !

Sans lui jeter un seul regard, le blond ouvrit la porte à la volée, tombant sur une jeune femme aux cheveux teint en bleu et probablement un client plus qu'impatient. Il ne s'excusa pas, et sortit au pas de course. Il ne savait pas s'il devait redescendre, ou filer dans sa chambre. Il était un peu perdu, et il pressentait que peu importe où il irait, Allistor le suivrait. Cette perspective ne le réjouissait vraiment pas. Il finit par arpenter le couloir jusqu'à sa propre piaule, et en poussa la porte avec les dents et les poings plus serrés que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il était furieux, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'Allistor était revenu, si c'était parce qu'il lui faisait la morale, si c'était parce qu'il ne s'était même pas excusé de s'être barré… Aucune idée. Mais présentement, il avait envie d'envoyer son poing contre un mur. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui alors qu'il tournait en rond devant la fenêtre masquée par le lourd rideau noir, son regard se posant à intervalle régulier sur une paire de menotte et un vibromasseur.

-Espère pas que je vais me barrer en te laissant ici, gronda Allistor.

A nouveau, Arthur ne lui jeta pas un regard, essayant de canaliser sa colère. Il pouvait essayer de lui péter la gueule. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

Ah, il semblait s'énerver à nouveau… Tant mieux, avec un peu de chance, il finirait par en avoir marre et se barrerait avant qu'Arthur ne craque et ne lui casse la gueule. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'en quatre ans, il n'avait pas espéré qu'Allistor vienne le chercher, mais c'était des espoirs cons qu'il avait eu dans les premiers mois, et qui avaient disparu à peu près en même temps que sa pudeur et ses principes. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour bosser ici. Alors le voir débouler comme si de rien n'était, à juste lui faire la morale parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un job plus décent, il y avait de quoi rendre fou. Et Arthur supportait très mal ce genre de situation. Il était déjà un peu hargneux avant de débarquer au _Queen's_ , mais il s'était rarement énervé contre Allistor comme il était sur le point de le faire maintenant.

-Je te parle !

-La ferme ! J'ai pas besoin de ta leçon de morale à la con ! Tu te crois où, bordel ?! Tu crois que tu peux débouler comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ?! Comme si c'était pas de ta faute ?!

-Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est me barrer du foyer !

-En me laissant tout seul, ouais ! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé ?! Tu veux que je te rappelle comment t'étais complètement bourré cette nuit- là ?! Parce que toi tu t'en souviens peut-être pas vu comment t'était défoncé, mais moi je m'en souviens !

Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à interpréter les émotions qui se mélangeaient dans le regard de son frère, et honnêtement, il s'en foutait. Il n'avait aucun remord à se servir de ça contre lui. C'était même la moindre des choses. Ce salopard l'avait touché comme aucun frère n'était censé avoir le droit de le faire, et le fait qu'il était bourré n'excusait absolument rien. Au contraire. Alors, non, définitivement, Arthur n'avait aucun putain de remord. Et il espérait que ce soit assez pour faire dégager cet abruti, sinon il risquait de gueuler pour faire monter Mathéo. Le vigil saurait le faire sortir, à coup de pieds au cul s'il le fallait.

-Ne fait pas comme si tout ça c'était de ma faute… finit par gronder Allistor. A aucun moment je t'ai forcé à bosser dans un bordel.

-Si tu t'étais pas barré après avoir passé tes putains de pulsions sur moi, j'aurais peut-être eu un diplôme et j'aurais peut-être pu faire autre chose. Alors si, c'est de ta faute, et ta morale à deux balles, tu peux te la fourrer bien profond dans le cul.

La pique fit mouche, le regard du rouquin s'assombrit dangereusement, et ses poings se serrèrent. Mais Arthur n'avait pas peur. Qu'il frappe, il n'attendait que ça pour se défouler, lui aussi. Cette discussion ne lui plaisait pas, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était jouissif de déballer son sac devant son frère. Sa tête actuellement sonnait comme une douce vengeance pour Arthur.

-Je te ramène avec moi.

-Pardon ?

-Je te laisse pas ici, ne compte même pas là-dessus. Je n'en ai rien à carrer que tu penses que c'est de ma faute, mais je ne vais pas laisser ces porcs poser leurs mains sur toi une nuit de plus.

Un rire complètement brisé et malade échappa à Arthur, qui le dévisageait désormais sans plus savoir dans quelle langue lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

-Parce que tu crois que tu peux débarquer ici et décider de ce que je fais ?

-Tu aimes ça, peut-être ? Te faire enculer par ces salopards ?

-Tu faisais partit de ces salopards il n'y a pas si longtemps, cracha Arthur.

-Je ne t'ai pas enculé.

-T'étais trop défoncé pour le faire, ouais, mais on n'en est pas passé loin quand même.

Il voyait bien qu'Allistor se retenait de toutes ses forces. Il devait avoir sérieusement envie de le cogner, mais il s'en foutait. Il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Finalement, l'Ecossais desserra les poings, et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

-Okay. Si tu préfères te faire baiser par des porcs, c'est ton problème.

-C'est pas une question de « préférer », Allistor !

Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était vraiment trop. Il aurait aimé, vraiment, pouvoir juste le suivre. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que ce serait trop facile, ce serait lui faire croire qu'il pouvait encore faire ce qu'il voulait, ce serait lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il était toujours faible et trouillard, complètement soumis, et définitivement ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait changé. En mal, probablement, mais il avait changé quand même.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, et tourna les talons, laissant Arthur seul avec sa frustration et sa colère. Il fallait qu'il cogne dans quelque chose. La porte se referma, et quelque chose se déclencha dans la tête du blond. Une espère de fureur incontrôlable. Il se remit à tourner en rond, essayant de se retenir, mais finalement, il envoya son poing rencontrer un grand miroir, qui servait à la base à assouvir quelques fantasmes bizarres. La paroi de verre se fissura, et de nombreux morceaux s'écrasèrent au sol. Les phalanges de l'Anglais s'ouvrirent, il pouvait sentir quelques débris s'enfoncer malicieusement dans sa chaire, et moins de deux secondes plus tard, des trainées rouges glissaient sur le miroir fissuré vers le sol. La douleur n'était rien comparée à sa colère. Tellement rien qu'il eut presque envie de recommencer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, croisa son propre regard vert émeraude, agrandis par la fureur. Puis il aperçut le suçon dans son cou, et retira doucement son poing du pauvre miroir. Il avait merdé.

Il grommela une injure et inspecta les plaies sanguinolentes. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ce soit profond. Il ne fallait pas qu'il garde de cicatrices. En soit, ce n'était pas excessivement grave, des cicatrices il en avait plein, comme tous ceux qui bossaient ici, mais il avait besoin de ses mains, et une plaie trop profonde serait une horreur à guérir. Et le patron ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'était blessé. En plus il allait falloir remplacer le miroir… La fureur fit place à un agacement beaucoup plus modéré, et il ouvrit une commode, fouillant tout au fond du tiroir pour y trouver sa trousse de secours. Il ne s'en servait presque jamais, et elle était juste là au cas où il y aurait un sérieux dérapage avec un client, impliquant des objets coupant ou brûlant par exemple. De type cigarettes ou briquets. On trouvait de tout, vraiment…

Il retira un à un les débris de verres, et banda soigneusement ses doigts. Ce devrait être suffisant pour qu'il puisse bosser cette nuit, mais il faudrait quand même qu'il se démerde pour faire un pansement plus pratique. La petite horloge au-dessus de la porte indiquait qu'il lui restait une petite demi-heure avant son premier client, et il rangea rapidement la chambre, laissant là le miroir brisé. Le vigil enverrait bien quelqu'un pour nettoyer ça. Il redescendit, alerta rapidement Mathéo qu'il fallait faire un peu de ménage dans sa chambre, et il retourna au bar pour terminer de se saouler. La brune était toujours là, semblant toujours aussi absente malgré ses mouvements calculés en direction des clients. C'était un symptôme courant, dans ce genre de club. Les regards absents et lunaires. Arthur ne pensait pas en être arrivé là, mais peut-être qu'un jour ce serait le cas.

Elle lui resservit autant de verre qu'il en demanda, jusqu'à ce que le blond commence à s'impatienter. Son client avait dix minutes de retard. Au moins. Il finit par se lever, marchant encore droit malgré les nombreux verres qu'il avait engloutis, et il chercha du regard un vigil, Mathéo ou l'autre, peu importait.

-Hey, Arthur ! Y'a un mec qui t'attend dehors.

Un jeune homme lui désigna la porte d'un coup de tête, retirant sa veste. Aucune idée de son nom. Il l'avait déjà vu deux trois fois. Une pute, comme lui. Il devait commencer tard, ou être à la bourre, pour débarquer à cette heure…

-Quel type ?

-Sais pas. Un rouquin plutôt beau gosse. Il dit qu'il a vu ça avec le patron.

Allistor. A coup sûr c'était lui.

-J'ai des clients cette nuit.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

-J'sais pas, mais en tout cas il a l'air décider à t'attendre toute la nuit s'il le faut, alors…

Claquant furieusement sa langue contre son palet, Arthur se dirigea vers la porte, maudissant d'autant plus cette soirée pourrie. Il descendit les marches du perron, se moquant du vent froid qui lui giflait le corps, et il serra les poings. Il allait lui péter la gueule. Ca allait régler le problème de façon radicale.

Comme il s'y était attendu, c'était bien Allistor qui l'attendit sur le trottoir, une clope au bec, et il arqua un sourcil en voyant le blond marcher rageusement vers lui. Arthur arma son poing et prit autant d'élan que sa colère le lui permit. Il aurait pu s'en douter, mais il fut quand même un peu surpris, et surtout mortellement agacé, quand son poignet se fit fermement agripper par la main libre d'Allistor, l'empêchant de lui casser le nez.

-Tu pourrais juste me dire merci.

-Merci pour quoi, putain ?! Tu te prends pour qui, merde ?!

Sans lui répondre, Allistor tira une dernière taffe sur sa clope et la laissa tomber par terre, avant de l'écraser avec sa chaussure.

-J'ai fait annuler tous tes rendez-vous, tu viens avec moi cette nuit.

-Me prend pas pour un con, c'est impossible de faire ça !

-Sauf avec un peu de chantage et quelques billets. Amène-toi.

-Je ne suis pas ton chien !

-Nan. Mais t'es mon frère, et je ne vais pas te laisser bosser ici plus longtemps.

Arthur se dégagea sèchement et fit un pas en arrière sur le trottoir.

-Je suis ton frère uniquement quand ça t'arrange ! Et je suis majeur, je décide de ce que je fais !

L'Ecossais ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, et jeta un regard noir à la porte du _Queen's_. Arthur ne savait même plus quoi dire tant il était énervé, perdu et désemparé. C'était très désagréable, comme sensation.

-Tu feras ce que tu veux demain, mais cette nuit tu rentres avec moi, finit par soupirer Allistor. Ca te fera toujours une nuit en moins à passer ici.

-Je perds de la tune en faisant ça, sombre con !

-M'en branle. De ce que j'en ai compris, t'es loin de manquer de clients, tu vas bien réussir à te rattraper un autre jour.

Le dégoût dans la voix d'Allistor était palpable, mais Arthur n'en avait rien à cirer. Il réfléchit à la proposition, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure, et finalement, il fusilla son frère du regard.

-Je viens uniquement si tu me paies.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me rembourses la nuit de travail que je perds en venant avec toi, et j'accepte. Sinon je reste ici.

L'Ecossais fronça les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Comme tu veux. Amène-toi.

Il tourna les talons, sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et lui jeta un vague coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ? cingla Arthur, qui avait encore un peu de mal à mesurer l'impact de sa décision.

Sans répondre, le rouquin retira sa lourde veste et la lui balança. L'Anglais la réceptionna de justesse, et s'arrêta, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait en faire et de ce que cela voulait dire.

-Fringué comme t'es, tu vas faire bander tous les clochards qu'on va croiser, marmonna Allistor.

-Et alors ?

Arthur enfila quand même la veste, pas pour se cacher mais plus parce qu'il avait froid. La pudeur était vraiment quelque chose qui s'était volatilisé en lui. Le manteau était chaud, assez agréable mais lourd sur ses épaules, et un peu trop grand pour lui. Il suivit l'Ecossais, observant avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en méritait le nuage de fumée qui perçait la nuit à chaque nouvelle taffe que tirait son frère. Finalement, il avait cédé. Mais d'une certaine façon, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter, à se sentir faible. Il y gagnait, en fin de compte. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas non plus à apprécier l'idée de passer une nuit dans l'appartement de son frère.

-T'avance, oui ou merde ?

-Merde, répondit l'Anglais du tac au tac, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de la veste.

Il sentit un trousseau de clefs contre ses doigts, un briquet, un paquet de clope, un portefeuille… Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère, qui marchait à quelques mètres devant lui. Il ne réalisait pas encore. Une drôle de sensation lui compressait la gorge, un sentiment diffus s'emparait de lui, et une petite part de lui murmurait que si, il venait de céder. Il avait beau avoir grandis, avoir changé, s'être fait à l'idée qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une pute, il avait encore cédé. Au fond, tout au fond, il restait le même. Un gosse beaucoup trop stupide et beaucoup trop plein d'espoir.


	50. Chapter 50

**Désolé pour le retard, je vais avoir une période très difficile là, je viens de perdre un membre de ma famille, donc je n'avais vraiment pas le coeur à allumer mon ordinateur hier. Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage pour écrire là, et comme je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, je vais être obligé de prendre une pause, je ne peux pas vous dire de combien de temps, mais je vais essayer de m'y remettre le plus tôt possible, dès que je m'en sentirais capable. En tout cas je vous promet que cette fiction sera bel et bien terminée, je ne la laisserais pas en plan.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **USBurgerLover50 : Hey ! Honnêtement j'ai hésité jusqu'à la dernière minute à ce qu'Arthur suive Allistor mais finalement... Voilà. Merci en tout cas !**_

* * *

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Arthur n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il foutait là. Ils avaient mis une bonne vingtaine de minutes à rejoindre l'appartement d'Allistor, aussi le petit blond avait-il eu largement le temps de réfléchir à la situation, et… Il n'avait vraiment aucune putain d'idée de ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il avait beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était qu'un soir, et qu'en plus de ça il n'aurait pas à coucher avec ces cinglés tout juste capables de se payer ses services, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un soir. Il se connaissait trop bien, peu importe combien il essayait de se persuader qu'il avait changé. Allistor avait toujours une emprise monstre sur lui, et il aurait beau faire semblant, il finirait toujours par lui obéir. Il se dégoutait. Il n'aurait pas dû continuer à accorder autant d'importance à un type pareil, il n'aurait pas dû continuer d'espérer comme un gamin qu'il revienne le chercher, il n'aurait pas dû le suivre comme un petit chien, et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était minable.

Alors il en était là, à monter des escaliers couverts de petits carrés de carrelage, suivant Allistor qui ne se retournait que très rarement pour vérifier qu'il suivait toujours. Arthur n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'immeuble dans lequel ils étaient, il avait juste noté qu'il se trouvait dans un quartier calme, et que la façade annonçait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'allait pas pénétrer dans un taudis. Il aurait aimé se dire que c'était tant mieux si son frère arrivait à gagner sa vie, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pour autant, il ne le jalousait pas vraiment non plus. A côté, sa vie était des plus miteuses, mais il s'en foutait. Ce n'était juste pas le même monde. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris : s'il n'avait pas pensé que son frère s'en sortirait aussi bien, il avait au moins toujours su qu'ils n'auraient jamais des vies similaires.

-File-moi mes clefs.

Quelque peu surprit que le silence soit ainsi brisé, Arthur releva la tête vers son frère, qui s'était arrêté sur le palier. Il le dévisagea un bref instant, son regard toujours attiré par l'anneau qu'il avait à l'oreille et qui brillait avec le reflet du néon. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il l'ait vraiment suivi. Beaucoup de mal à réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il finit par enfouir une main dans la poche de la veste du rouquin, et en tira le trousseau de clef qu'il y avait senti un peu plus tôt. Il le lança sans plus de cérémonie à son frère, et le rejoignit sur le palier alors que ce dernier s'approchait d'une porte et la déverrouillait. L'étage ne comptait que deux appartements, et l'escalier continuait de monter sur sa gauche.

-Evite de foutre le bordel, mon voisin du dessus est casse-couille s'il y a trop de bruit.

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Arthur s'engouffra dans l'appartement qui venait d'être ouvert, y précédant Allistor. Il n'essaya pas de trouver l'interrupteur et s'orienta dans l'obscurité sans trop de soucis. Visiblement, il se trouvait dans un salon, et au bruit que faisait le sol sous ses pas, il devina qu'il s'agissait de linoléum. La lumière s'alluma, et il put détailler son environnement. C'était assez simple, pas vraiment rangé sans que ce soit le bordel non plus. Très impersonnel, mais toujours moins que la piaule dans laquelle vivait Arthur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ce genre de comparaison. Mais quelque part, peu importe combien c'était malsain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction. Peut-être que comme ça, Allistor allait comprendre dans quel merdre il survivait. Peut-être qu'il allait se rendre compte de la quasi misère dans laquelle il l'avait laissé. Peut-être qu'il allait comprendre que tout ça était de sa faute. Et de façon encore plus malsaine, il se disait que ça, c'était une vraie vie, une vie que son frère avait probablement mérité après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, une vie qui lui avait été refusé parce qu'après tout, il n'était rien, il n'était que le meurtrier de leur mère, il n'était qu'une chose qui aurait mieux fait de pourrir dans cette vieille baraque perdue au fin fond des Highlands. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

La lumière s'alluma, et Arthur leva très vaguement les yeux pour constater qu'elle venait d'un plafonnier pas spécialement joli mais pas spécialement laid non plus. C'était comme le reste de l'appartement, assez insipide. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'y connaissait beaucoup en matière de décoration, et la personnalisation d'un quelconque lieu était une notion qui avait dû disparaitre en même temps que sa pudeur, voire bien avant. Lui, la seule pièce qu'il ait jamais vraiment agencé comme il le souhaitait, c'était la chambre dans laquelle il bossait au bordel, et encore, cela s'était résumé aux sex-toys qu'il souhaitait voir accroché aux murs, et à quel endroit.

-Tu veux bouffer un truc ?

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Allistor avait directement fuit vers la cuisine. Arthur n'arrivait pas à s'en amuser, ni même à en tirer une certaine satisfaction. Il était juste las de tout ça. Et en même temps un peu en colère, un peu perdu, un peu dégouté, un peu beaucoup trop de chose qui formait un amas d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, encore moins à contrôler. Il avait juste envie de rentrer au bordel, monter dans sa chambre, sa vraie chambre, et se rouler en boule sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'Allistor disparaisse une nouvelle fois de sa vie. C'était toujours beaucoup trop compliqué quand il était là.

-Non.

-Il doit rester des trucs comestibles, par là… grommela le rouquin en se penchant sur son frigidaire.

-Je t'ai dit non.

-Ce n'était pas une vraie question.

A nouveau, Arthur ne parvint pas à vraiment ressentir de l'agacement. Il mima une grimace frustrée pour la forme, et reprit son observation des lieux. Il y avait une bibliothèque dont il ne savait pas trop si elle était rangée ou non, une table basse encombrée par des papiers plus ou moins important, une télévision qui ne semblait pas servir beaucoup, et surtout une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Assez curieux, Arthur l'ouvrit et y passa sa tête, retrouvant la fraîcheur de la nuit avec l'impression que ses poumons respiraient vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cet immeuble. En contrebas, des lampadaires éclairaient le trottoir, mais personne ne se pressait sur la bande de béton. Pas même une voiture, ou un chat. Dans le bâtiment d'en face, quelques lumières brillaient derrière certaines fenêtres, mais le blond n'essaya pas de distinguer l'intérieur des appartements. Il s'en foutait.

Il referma la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit Allistor non loin de lui. Il le trouva en train de débarrasser au mieux la table basse, mais il ne l'aida pas. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts. Peut-être un peu par mépris, mais quand il s'agissait de son frère, il ne savait vraiment plus expliquer ses actes, encore moins ce qui les motivait. Alors ouais, le mépris, c'était peut-être ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ou de ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête pour ces conneries.

-Pourquoi t'es venu au bordel ?

-Parce que Gilbert m'a dit que tu y étais.

-Et alors ? T'étais pas obligé de venir.

Le rouquin darda sur lui un regard noir emplit de haine, d'incompréhension, et de cette colère caractéristique des gens qui ne savent plus démêler leurs émotions.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser bosser là-bas ?!

A la façon dont il avait craché le mot « bosser », Arthur ne se fit aucune illusion : son frère ne considérait en aucun cas que la prostitution puisse être un travail.

-En fait je ne te demande pas ta permission.

Cette fois, Arthur parvint à identifier la brûlure caractéristique de la colère qui montait en lui. Il en éprouva un soulagement. Enfin, l'amas de sensation se faisait dominer par quelque chose qu'il comprenait.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?! Passer le reste de ta vie à te faire baiser par des porcs ?!

Un léger rire ironique échappa à Arthur, qui se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil sans cacher plus longtemps son mépris et sa colère. Il en avait marre de ces disputes qui se ressemblaient toutes et ne ressemblaient à rien.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de choix, quand tu t'es barré avec ta putain d'infirmière.

Le coup fit mouche. De surprise, le visage d'Allistor passa à la fureur pure, mais qu'il semblait parvenir à maitriser un tant soit peu. Il ne fallait plus qu'une étincelle pour que tout explose.

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis… gronda-t-il.

Arthur haussa les épaules, et dans le même temps, se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours la veste de son frère. Comme si le tissu le brûlait soudain, il la retira et la laissa tomber par terre.

-Je m'en fous, en fait. Tu fais ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux. Mais ne vient pas me faire la morale parce que la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est de bosser dans un bordel. C'est à cause de toi tout ça.

Il vit clairement Allistor serrer les poings, mais à nouveau, le rouquin fit preuve d'un self control assez impressionnant qu'Arthur ne lui avait jamais connu.

-Je me suis barré, c'est vrai, et j'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai forcé à...

-A devenir une pute ? le coupa Arthur.

Allistor ne répondit pas, gronda simplement une insulte, et retourna en cuisine.

-Bouffe, et ferme-la.

Le rouquin lui avait posé une assiette sur la table basse. Rien de fou, mais cela semblait mangeable : ce devait être de la ratatouille. Arthur n'avait vraiment pas faim, mais il estima que ce n'était pas la peine de jouer avec la patience de son frère plus longtemps. Pas sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une assiette.

-Tu fais quoi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il par pur curiosité.

-Je bosse avec Francis, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir.

Allistor revint finalement, un verre à la main, et s'appuya contre le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Arthur savait qu'il l'observait, et l'ambiance était étrange. Il mangea petit à petit sa ratatouille, faisant des efforts pour avaler chaque fourchette.

-Tu bosses tous les soirs ? finit par demander Allistor.

-Toutes les nuits, acquiesça le blond sans lui accorder un regard.

-Gilbert dit que tu as les plus gros fêlés.

-Pas vraiment. Juste ceux qui payent le plus.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de trouver une différence entre ce qu'il avait demandé et ce que son cadet lui avait répondu. Arthur savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait à moins d'avoir déjà bossé dans un bordel. C'était trop compliqué d'expliquer les différences entre les catégories de clients avec des mots. C'était plus des sensations, et parfois, même Arthur ne savait plus qui étaient les pires. Il mangea la moitié de son assiette en silence, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour se barrer de cet apparte. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Allistor sous peine qu'ils s'engueulent, et il n'avait franchement pas le courage pour une leçon de morale maintenant, ni jamais en fait. Il avait dépassé le stade où il pouvait laisser le rouquin passer ses nerfs sur lui sans répondre. Putain, il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit vrai… Mais les dernières heures écoulées tendaient à lui prouver le contraire. Il était tellement las de toute cette merde…

Reposant l'assiette sur la table basse, Arthur se renfonça dans le fauteuil et bascula sa tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il devait faire, et sa tête semblait à la fois désespérément vide et trop pleine. Il aurait eu besoin de bosser, là tout de suite. Oublier tout, juste laisser un quelconque inconnu faire ce qu'il voulait avec son corps pour qu'enfin il ne pense à rien, pour qu'enfin il est l'impression d'être utile, de faire les choses correctement, de potentiellement faire du bien à quelqu'un. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il avait accepté de suivre son putain de frère dans ce putain d'apparte, parce qu'il avait été faible, encore, et qu'il ne changerait jamais. Peut-être que c'était ça, le but de sa vie, être une putain de marionnette qu'Allistor pouvait jeter et reprendre comme bon lui semblait. Peut-être. Il ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait d'essayer de foutre un terme à tout ce bordel bien avant, il aurait pu, il aurait dû, et Dieu savait qu'il y avait pensé, qu'il avait voulu le faire. Mais il avait été faible, encore et encore faible. Au début, la présence de Francis suffisait à l'empêcher de se foutre en l'air. Il était le seul repère qui lui restait au foyer, Allistor était partit, Alfred s'était tiré avec Ivan, il n'allait plus en cours, et il ne voyait plus que le Français. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait tenu bon pour lui, mais en tout cas il ne s'était pas tué. Et puis Francis était partit, lui aussi, et là… Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas simplement buté. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple…

Mais maintenant il avait le sexe. Le sexe ça marchait bien, ça lui vidait la tête, ça lui donnait à la fois l'impression d'être utile et à la fois l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un vide-queue, et décidément, il avait besoin de se rabaisser de la sorte. Il avait besoin de ce mélange de sensation, à la fois agréable et dégueulasse. Ca lui rappelait sa place dans ce monde. Ca lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien à foutre là, qu'il n'était rien, qu'il était un monstre, un truc que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre et n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre, qu'il n'était qu'un objet, un jouet, et c'était tout ce qu'il serait jamais. C'était plus facile d'être un jouet qu'une personne, avec des décisions à prendre et une vie à mener. Lui, il préférait largement se foutre à quatre pattes sur un lit et attendre qu'on lui dise quoi faire. C'était plus simple. Dégradant, peut-être, mais il n'était plus à ça près. Il avait grandi comme ça. Il était né comme ça.

-A quoi tu penses ? finit par marmonner Allistor.

-A part au fait qu'à cause de toi je manque la seule façon que j'ai de me sentir à peu près vivant ? railla Arthur. Pas grand-chose.

-Ca te fait te sentir vivant de te faire sauter par des pervers ? gronda le rouquin.

Arthur laissa un sourire malade ourler ses lèvres. Ca non plus, Allistor ne pouvait pas comprendre, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que le blond se soit résigné depuis longtemps à ne se sentir vivant qu'à travers la douleur, l'humiliation et la soumission. Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer, ce serait inutile. Tant pis s'il répugnait son frère, il s'en foutait. Ca aussi, il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai.

Sa tête dodelina doucement contre le dossier du fauteuil. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il sentait tout son corps ankylosé mais douloureux, et il y avait toujours trop d'émotions, de sensations, de souvenirs, il ne pouvait pas contenir tout ça. Il fallait qu'il rentre au bar, qu'il trouve un client, et il oublierait tout, son esprit serait à nouveau vidé de tout ce qui l'encombrait… Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que cela signifierait déclencher une nouvelle dispute avec Allistor, et il était prêt à parier que le rouquin l'enfermerait ici si besoin. Il laissa son regard agripper la silhouette de son frère, non loin de lui, toujours adossé au mur près de la fenêtre. Il semblait regarder dehors, et Arthur en profita pour s'attarder une nouvelle fois sur la boucle dorée à son oreille.

-Est-ce que t'aurais couché avec moi ce soir-là si t'avais pas été tellement défoncé que tu pouvais même plus bougé ?

-Pardon ?!

Cette fois, l'Ecossais tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Allistor semblait furieux, surpris, peut-être un peu incertain aussi, Arthur ne savait pas, mais il ne détourna pas la tête et attendit simplement une réponse.

-Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait, si t'avais été capable de faire plus que juste te branler contre moi ?

-Arthur, j'étais complètement bourré, jamais j'aurais fait un truc pareil si j'avais…

-Et la fois où tu m'as appris à me masturber ? Cette fois-là t'étais pas bourré.

Le jeune homme serra les poings, toisant son cadet, et Arthur aurait juré voir une étincelle meurtrière dans ses yeux.

-Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir pour tout un tas de conneries, mais ça, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. J'ai été un grand frère de merde, et je le suis toujours, mais ça, tu ne peux pas…

-Je sais, le coupa calmement Arthur. Je sais que tu pouvais pas faire autrement. Mais me fais pas le coup du « sobre, je t'aurais jamais touché », parce que c'est déjà arrivé, peu importe pourquoi.

Souplement, le blond se remit sur ses jambes. Il en était à un stade où toute cohérence devenait impossible. Il y avait trop de chose à gérer en même temps, et il ne pouvait que regarder son corps agir sans avoir le moindre contrôle dessus. Il s'avança jusqu'à son frère et posa une main sur son torse. Aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il foutait.

-Mais je m'en fous. De ce que t'as fait avant de partir, de ce que t'a fait quand j'étais un gamin, je m'en fous. C'est rien à côté de ce qui se passe au bordel.

Peut-être qu'après tout Allistor accepterait de coucher avec lui… Ca ne l'avait pas dérangé de le toucher quatre ans plus tôt, et Arthur voulait juste un moyen de ne plus penser à rien. Peut-être que s'il s'y prenait bien il arriverait à faire craquer le rouquin. Les hommes d'affaires les plus riches de la ville payait le prix fort pour coucher avec lui, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'Ecossais lui résiste. Il était capable de ça. Il pouvait le faire. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué.

-Arthur…

-Est-ce que tu le ferais aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que si tu pouvais tu le referais ?

Il baissa les yeux, non pas pour éviter le regard de son aîné mais pour se concentrer sur les boutons de sa chemise. Sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première sur son torse, et il laissa ses doigts s'atteler à défaire chaque attache. Ses poignets furent soudainement enserrés et tout son corps partit vers l'arrière.

-A quoi tu joues, putain de merde ?!

Arthur mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il mit beaucoup de temps à sentir l'accoudoir du fauteuil contre ses mollets, à remarquer que la poigne de son frère autour de ses poignets était beaucoup trop forte, à remarquer que ledit frère semblait hésiter entre lui gueuler dessus, le frapper où l'emmener consulter un psy dans la seconde. Il mit du temps à réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait d'essayer de faire. Ses yeux s'agrandir légèrement de surprise. Puis de frayeur et de dégout. Il venait de passer un nouveau seuil.

Allistor relâcha ses bras, peut-être qu'il lui parlait, peut-être qu'il lui gueulait dessus, Arthur n'en avait aucune idée. Il était devenu sourd au monde extérieur, et seul les derniers évènements se rejouaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait voulu tenter son frère. Pendant un instant, il avait espéré qu'il craque, qu'il couche avec lui. Il l'avait _voulu_. Alors qu'il ne faisait que lui reprocher ses attouchements d'il y a quatre ans depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.

Dans le brouillard, littéralement noyé par sa peur, son incompréhension, l'Anglais se barra en courant. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour trouver la sortie, et il s'en foutait, mais il se retrouva rapidement dehors, l'air frais fouettant sans pitié son corps désormais découvert puisqu'il n'avait plus la veste d'Allistor. Et il continua de courir, loin, reprenant les routes qu'il avait emprunté avec son frère, s'enfuyant en espérant que plus jamais le rouquin ne s'approcherait de lui. Il avait cru qu'il avait touché le fond, que la présence de l'Ecossais était toujours synonyme de problème, et qu'il n'aimait pas la personne qu'il était quand il était près de lui. Mais là, il avait franchi un cap. Ce n'était même plus de l'animosité, c'était du dégoût pur et simple. Il n'était plus en colère contre Allistor, il se donnait envie de vomir.

Il retrouva la rue du _Queen's_ , les mêmes boutiques, les mêmes immeubles, les mêmes lampadaires, les mêmes poubelles, la même enseigne qui annonçait l'entrée du bar. Le corps du blond connaissait l'endroit. Arthur ne voyait plus que ça comme explication au fait qu'il avait réussi à monter les marches du perron, à ouvrir la porte, à slalomer entre les clients, à gravir les deux escaliers, et à s'effondrer dans sa chambre. Même pas sur son lit, non non, directement sur le parquet dur et froid, hors d'haleine, étrangement en larmes, réduit à l'état de chose, pas vraiment humain. Et là il se laissa aller, il se permit de crier, de sangloter, parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait trop de bruit dans l'établissement pour qu'on l'entende vraiment, et il avait besoin de ça, de toute façon.

Peut-être que c'était de sa faute. Peut-être qu'après tout, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait poussé Allistor à faire ce qu'il avait fait il y a quatre ans. Peut-être qu'il avait agis juste comme il venait de le faire, et que le rouquin avait cédé, mais est-ce qu'Arthur pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir ?

Peut-être que c'était ça, au fond… Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait agis comme ça que son père l'avait violé, peut-être que c'était pour ça aussi qu'Alfred n'avait rien vu quand ils avaient couché ensemble… Au fond, il avait bien trouvé son job. Il n'était qu'une pute.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey. Longue absence, je m'en excuse platement. Je ne vais pas m'attarder, une nouvelle fois, parce que... La fatigue, tout ça tout ça, et il faut que je termine d'écrire le chapitre 52 ce soir. Je tenais juste à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou des messages de condoléances, et merci d'avoir été compréhensifs quant à cette pause imprévue.**

 **Soit dit en passant, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, et le 52 sera une chapitre/épilogue, donc probablement un peu plus court que les autres, je ne sais pas encore. Si je réussis à le terminer ce soir et pas trop tard, je le posterais à la suite, sinon ce sera probablement demain ou mardi soir.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Yukiodu44 : C'est vrai que cette partie est un peu dark, mais toujours moins que la première je trouve... Après c'est différent, on va dire, ce ne sont aps les mêmes thèmes. Merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **USBurgerLover50 : Tu vas avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre et le prochain ! Merci d'avoir laissé autant de commentaires tout au long de la fiction (elle n'est pas finie mais presque)**_

 _ **Narutodays : Hey ! Don't worry your french is very good, I would never thought that you were English, very impressive ! My english is quite bad, though, so I'm sorry. Thank you a lot, knowing that my fiction is your favorite is just... Wow, I can barely believe it. It comes to an end, though, and I hope this chapter and the next one will not deceive you ! Thank you again !**_

* * *

Allistor mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre que c'était bel et bien son téléphone qui sonnait sur sa table de chevet, et encore plus de temps à se redresser pour attraper le petit appareil. Aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il avait dû se coucher vers quatre heures du matin, et s'endormir encore plus tard. Il sentait la fatigue engourdir douloureusement chacun de ses muscles, et sa nuque était encore trop tendue pour qu'il tourne la tête sans douleur. Le nom de Francis clignotait sur le petit écran, et le rouquin eu la présence d'esprit de décrocher juste avant que l'appel ne soit transféré sur son répondeur. Les sourcils froncés, encore engourdi par sa nuit certes courte, il porta le téléphone à son oreille et grogna quelque chose se rapprochant vaguement à un « Allo ».

-Allistor Kirkland, est-ce que tu as une putain d'idée de l'heure qu'il est ?!

-Aucune, avoua platement l'Ecossais en se laissant retomber sur son matelas. Mais je suis sûrement à la bourre.

-Et pas qu'un peu, espèce de crétin !

Allistor n'était pas sûr que Francis soit vraiment en colère, mais en même temps, il était trop fatigué pour essayer d'interpréter les nuances dans la voix du blond. En fait, il s'en foutait pas mal qu'il soit en colère ou pas, présentement. Il avait d'autres problèmes un peu plus importants que d'arriver en retard au boulot.

-Je serais là dans un quart d'heure… finit-il par souffler, sans trop savoir s'il avait coupé Francis dans une phrase ou non.

Il raccrocha aussi sec et laissa son téléphone tomber sur les draps. Sa chambre était aussi silencieuse que le reste de l'apparte, mais il y avait un peu de bruit en provenance de la rue en contrebas. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des évènements de la veille. Il revoyait Arthur, avec ses yeux verts, ses cils trop longs et ses fringues beaucoup trop provocantes, il revoyait ses mains sur son torse, il entendait encore sa voix presque rauque, il revoyait l'éclat incertain et perdu dans ses yeux. Il se revoyait le repousser. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait merdé chez son frère. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu atterrir dans un putain de bar à se prostituer. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu une enfance heureuse, et le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'ils n'étaient pas très bien partis dans la vie. Mais Arthur était intelligent et travailleur, il avait tout pour s'en sortir convenablement, et non, il fallait qu'il termine à vendre son corps alors qu'Allistor bossait dans un restaurant assez prisé pour un de ses potes. Monde de merde, logique de merde, destin de merde. Et il comprenait très bien qu'il était en grande partie responsable.

Alice l'avait beaucoup aidé à se remettre du choc qu'avait causé ses attouchements sur son petit frère. S'il ne se l'était jamais pardonné, au moins n'avait-il pas sombré pour de bon dans l'alcool, et il devait beaucoup à l'infirmière. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses actes puissent pousser le petit blond dans ce genre d'extrémité. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait espéré en le laissant seul au foyer. Peut-être que Francis serait là suffisamment pour le remettre sur pied, et après, Arthur aurait été capable de faire des études. Peut-être que c'était ça qu'il avait espéré. Il avait été très loin du compte…

Il réussit à accomplir sa routine matinale dans un genre de brouillard épais qui l'empêchait de vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, et il faillit renverser sa tasse de café au moins deux fois. Il savait qu'il allait se faire tuer par Francis quand il arriverait au restaurant, mais il s'en foutait. Là, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était des conseils avisés d'Alice. Mais la pauvre infirmière devait soit dormir après sa nuit de travail soit être au dit travail, et Allistor ne voulait pas la déranger pour ça. Et il était un putain d'adulte, nom de Dieu, il devait être capable de gérer ce genre de situation maintenant.

Il en était à marcher dans la rue, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, quand il se mit à réfléchir activement à ce qu'il devait faire. Il y avait toujours cette part de lui qu'il essayait d'étouffer qui lui susurrait d'abandonner. Il venait de passer quatre ans sans Arthur, il avait réussi à construire quelque chose d'à peu près correct, pourquoi tout changer ? En plus, son frère lui avait explicitement fait savoir qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Ce serait plus simple comme ça. Plus facile pour tout le monde. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se regarder encore dans un miroir s'il abandonnait une deuxième fois son cadet (ou troisième, il ne comptait plus vraiment maintenant). Retourner le voir ne semblait pourtant pas être une bonne idée non plus. Déjà, remettre les pieds dans ce bar risquait de le faire gerber. Pas que l'établissement soit vraiment miteux, pour ce qu'Allistor en savait, c'était même relativement bien tenu pour un endroit de ce genre, mais le simple fait de voir une prostituée à l'œuvre, et de savoir qu'Arthur travaillait de la même façon, lui tordait horriblement les entrailles.

Une clope au bec, il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le trottoir pour terminer de fumer. Les portes du _Jeanne d'Arc_ était juste là, devant lui, mais Allistor n'avait aucune envie d'y pénétrer. Il y avait trop de questions dans sa tête, et le visage d'Arthur, si différent de celui qu'il avait connu, continuait de le hanter d'une certaine façon. S'il était resté le même que quatre ans plus tôt, il aurait été se défouler dans un bar quelconque, vidant les réserves d'alcool et tabassant le moindre client venu lui adresser la parole. Rien ne l'en empêchait, en soit, il ne devait rendre de compte à personne, à part Francis qui le virerait peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. La tentation était là, mais il ne céda pas. Boire comme un trou ne résoudrait rien.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à l'accueil qu'il recevrait lorsqu'il poussa la porte vitrée du restaurant. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde, des habitués, comme souvent à cette heure. Francis le remplaçait derrière le bar et lui lança un regard noir depuis le comptoir. Enfin, c'était Francis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment en colère… Plus inquiet, comme toujours. Sans vraiment lui adresser un regard, le rouquin salua rapidement quelques types qu'il voyait au même tabouret tous les jours à la même heure et s'engouffra dans la réserve, passant derrière Francis sans un mot. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer maintenant. C'était encore trop récent. Il ne réalisait pas encore bien.

-Tu as retrouvé Arthur ?

Sans un sursaut, il retira sa veste et la posa sur une étagère, à sa place habituelle, entre un carton et le mur. Francis était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, mais à nouveau, Allistor n'eut pas le courage de tourner la tête vers lui. Avec le temps, il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il était un putain de lâche. Un lâche tordu, qui manque de tuer son petit frère, puis le laisse dépérir, puis le touche intimement, deux fois, et l'abandonne pendant quatre ans par la suite. Il avait tout pour plaire. Parfois il avait juste envie de se cogner aussi fort que tous les types qu'il avait démoli dans ses moments d'ivresse. Il se haïssait. Avant, il parvenait à se dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute. Son père ne l'avait pas éduqué, il partait absolument sans rien, avec un petit frère à gérer, un nourrisson, alors que lui-même n'avait que trois ans. Comment, nom de Dieu, était-il supposé s'en sortir ?! Mais plus le temps passait plus il finissait par se dire que si, c'était bel et bien de sa faute. Il aurait pu éviter une bonne partie de toute cette merde. Déjà, en prévenant la police beaucoup plus tôt, et merde, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait au lieu d'attendre qu'Arthur ne se fasse violer par leur enfoiré de paternel. Mais aussi en allant un peu plus en cours, en essayant d'être un peu moins con, en protégeant son frère au lieu de le rabaisser toujours plus, putain, il était vraiment beaucoup trop con…

-Allistor…

Un vague grognement fit vibrer ses cordes vocales. Il ne voulait pas parler. S'il commençait maintenant, il finirait par hurler, et il ne voulait pas foutre Francis dans une situation inconfortable. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fini par être aussi énervé en aussi peu de temps et sans aucune putain de raison. Nom de Dieu un jour il se fracasserait la tête contre un mur, peut-être que ça remettrait tout en place dans sa putain de caboche.

-J'arrive, articula-t-il difficilement, presque amèrement.

Il tournait en rond entre les deux murs couverts d'étagères. La lourde porte tout au fond qui servait à effectuer les livraisons étaient fermées, et pendant une brève seconde, il se demanda si cela valait le coup de se jeter dessus. Peut-être que cela le sonnerait assez pour qu'il comprenne ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce qui avait merdé chez lui. Il entendit la porte de la réserve se fermer, et il ferma les yeux, les poings atrocement serrés. Il avait vraiment envie de cogner quelque chose. Vraiment besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, quelqu'un, même si ça ne servait à rien, même si Alice lui avait déjà dit des centaines et des centaines de fois qu'il se ferait plus mal qu'il ne trouverait des solutions, il s'en foutait, il avait juste besoin de…

- _Scotty_ , tu as une tête immonde…

Vaguement surpris, mais en même temps pas tant que ça, Allistor laissa son regard brillant de fureur inexpliquée glisser vers Gilbert. Ce dernier était resté près de la porte en effet fermée, toujours aussi fin, toujours aussi fatigué, toujours autant bouffé par la vie, toujours autant à côté de ses pompes. A eux deux, ils faisaient un bon duo de cadavres ambulants.

-Dégage… réussit-il à articuler.

Seigneur, il avait l'impression que ses mâchoires s'étaient changées en acier tant il avait du mal à les bouger. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se sentir aussi énervé. Même quand il en avait l'habitude, il n'avait pas été très doué pour gérer ce genre de sentiment. Aujourd'hui encore moins. Mais Gilbert eut la décence de ne rien dire, de ne pas poser de question. Après tout, l'albinos avait vu Arthur de ses propres yeux. Il savait dans quel état il était. Il savait comment était devenu le blond. Ce qu'il faisait. Même si la culpabilité qu'il ressentait n'égalait pas le centième de celle d'Allistor, il imaginait mieux que Francis la gravité de la situation.

Un long silence inconfortable s'installa. Allistor se noyait toujours dans un amas de haine, de fureur, d'incompréhension, tandis que Gilbert essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui ne mettrait pas le feu aux poudres. Mais c'était Allistor, et il était presque sûr que même une inspiration un peu trop forte pouvait le faire craquer. Il n'avait plus vu le rouquin dans cet état depuis des années. En fait non, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu l'Ecossais dans un état pareil. C'était toujours la même chose : ils pensaient avoir tout vu, avoir exploré les parcelles les plus sombres de l'autre, l'avoir vu dans des états inégalables, mais ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de faire pire, d'être encore plus détruit, encore plus furieux. Parfois, Gilbert se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là, vivants, tous les deux. Quatre ans plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas cru. Dès qu'Allistor disparaissait, il s'imaginait déjà le pire, et il savait que l'Ecossais avait eu les mêmes pensées lorsque lui-même se faisait la malle. Et pourtant ils étaient là. Vivants. Et celui qui s'en sortait le moins bien, c'était Arthur, réduit à se faire sauter par n'importe quel type prêt à y mettre le prix. Il avait presque honte de s'en sortir aussi bien.

Il finit par faire un pas, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, de ce qu'il fallait qu'il dise, mais certain que rester silencieux ainsi n'arrangerait rien. Allistor avait toujours les poings effroyablement serrés, et ses dents ne cessaient de mâchonner nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Son regard se perdait régulièrement au plafond, sur les étagères, mais ne s'arrêtait jamais nulle part.

-T'approche pas, cracha le rouquin en dardant sur lui ses yeux turquoises.

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que Gilbert n'avait plus peur d'Allistor. Avec le temps, il avait fini par admettre que oui, il avait peut-être craint le rouquin pendant longtemps, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il savait que jamais l'Ecossais ne lui ferait vraiment mal, ou que même si c'était le cas, il pouvait toujours lui rendre les coups. Alors il continua d'avancer, toisant Allistor du regard, le défiant de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de venir plus près. Comme souvent, comme toujours même, il suivait son instinct plus qu'il ne réfléchissait. Peut-être qu'il s'en prendrait une, peut-être qu'il l'aurait mérité, mais il s'en foutait. A ce moment-là, désobéir au rouquin semblait être une bonne idée.

-Gilbert… gronda Allistor.

L'albinos attrapa fermement le col de la chemise de l'Ecossais et le força à s'abaisser à sa hauteur. Pas qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais un peu quand même. Les yeux d'Allistor brillait de fureur, de remords, et sans réfléchir plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, Gilbert l'embrassa purement et simplement. Presque rageusement. Presque violemment. A l'image de tout ce qu'avait été leur relation depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Bien sûr ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Gilbert entretenait d'ailleurs un début de relation avec son hébergeuse, mais ce n'était rien de comparable à Allistor. Il avait essayé d'oublier, vraiment, il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer Allistor, que ça ne mènerait à rien, que l'Ecossais n'en avait rien à foutre, qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, mais il n'avait pas réussi. Alors quittes à vivre avec ce désagréable sentiment qui rongeait allègrement chaque partie de son être, il voulait bien servir de défouloir, encore, comme ça avait été le cas avant, comme ça avait probablement été le cas depuis le début. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais à ça.

Un long grognement échappa à l'Ecossais, et ce dernier essaya de s'écarter. Gilbert fut plus rapide, et empoigna fermement ses cheveux, tenant toujours le col de sa chemise de son autre main. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Si c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de l'embrasser encore un peu ou si c'était parce qu'il sentait Allistor encore furieux, il n'en savait foutrement rien, et il préférait ne pas se poser la question, mais il ne pouvait juste pas le lâcher. Qu'est-ce que l'Ecossais dirait de toute façon ? Est-ce qu'il l'engueulerait ? Est-ce qu'il le regarderait avec dégout, incompréhension ? Est-ce qu'il lui dirait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce genre de contact, qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux à part une amitié, soit dit en passant un peu malsaine ? Non, définitivement, Gilbert ne voulait pas savoir. Il préférait encore fuir la réalité, tel le gamin qu'il était persuadé d'être.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la main d'Allistor vint finalement lui tirer douloureusement les cheveux, tandis que l'autre lui agrippait violemment la hanche pour le ramener plus près. Même si c'était brutal, même si ce n'était que pour évacuer la frustration et la haine, le Prussien se sentit infiniment soulagé de ne pas avoir été repoussé. Même s'il n'était là qu'en tant que défouloir, il se sentait aussi bien que si ce baiser était une preuve d'amour. Et ça ne l'était pas. Mais tant pis, Gilbert faisait avec. C'était déjà une récompense d'avoir obtenu ce genre de contact.

Il laissa Allistor dominer, il ferma juste les yeux et se laissa faire. Si c'était ce dont le rouquin avait besoin, il pouvait faire ça. Il avait déjà fait pire. Il lâcha ses cheveux et sa chemise pour s'accrocher à ses épaules, les jambes soudain faibles. Il avait rêvé de ça. Sans jamais pouvoir l'obtenir, tout en sachant que pour Allistor ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'amis, il avait rêvé de pouvoir l'embrasser encore comme ça avait été le cas quatre ans plus tôt. Même quand il embrassait d'autres filles, d'autres mecs, Lily (qui était son hébergeuse), ça n'avait pas été aussi bon qu'avec l'Ecossais.

Il eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour se maintenir debout une fois que le rouquin s'écarta légèrement de lui. Il était toujours aussi tendu, mais la fureur avait disparu. Pas l'incompréhension et le remord, mais la colère oui, et c'était déjà bien.

-Je peux pas le laisser là-bas… marmonna-t-il.

Gilbert acquiesça et s'autorisa à caresser légèrement sa joue. Ce moment ne durerait pas, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne prenne fin, et il avait besoin d'enregistrer le moindre contact. Dieu savait quand il aurait l'occasion de le toucher à nouveau de cette façon. Peut-être jamais.

-Il veut pas que j'y retourne, mais je ne peux pas le laisser avec ces salopards, je ne peux pas le…

-Je sais, _Scotty_.

Pendant une brève seconde, Allistor se fit la remarque que si ça avait été Alice, il aurait posé son front contre son épaule, il se serait laissé bercer, mais il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Il savait que pour Gilbert, tout ça avait une signification complètement différente, que le moindre contact lui redonnait un espoir douloureux, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de torturer ainsi le Prussien. Il lui devait trop. Mais ce n'était pas simple de toujours le repoussé alors que l'albinos cherchait le contact peu importe combien cela lui faisait mal. Et aujourd'hui, Allistor avait craqué. Il avait détruit son frère, et maintenant il détruisait lentement le seul vrai ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

-Va le chercher, souffla Gilbert. Il te suivra, même s'il ne veut pas. Ca a toujours été comme ça.

Un vague sourire douloureux étira les lèvres de l'albinos alors qu'il se reculait pour échapper à l'étreinte d'Allistor. Comme si soudainement il s'était brûlé.

-Il revenait toujours vers toi, peu importe combien il te détestait et peu importe combien vous vous foutiez sur la gueule.

-Il me hait, Gilbert, il est…

-Je sais. Mais il te suivra quand même. Vous fonctionnez comme ça, tous les deux, c'est tout.

Tournant les talons, Gilbert retourna vers la porte donnant sur le restaurant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps.

-D'une certaine façon… Vous êtes trop flingué pour vivre l'un sans l'autre indéfiniment.

-Aucun putain de sens… grogna Allistor.

-C'est vrai, rit Gilbert.

Il ouvrit la porte, lui adressa un vague signe de la main, et sortit, refermant doucement derrière lui. Allistor ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il n'était plus vraiment furieux, mais il n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Improviser. Peut-être que Francis lui donnerait sa journée ? Il fallait qu'il retourne voir Arthur, de toute façon, c'était ce que Gilbert lui avait dit, et il improviserait une fois là-bas… Nom de Dieu il avait embrassé Gilbert… Encore…

-Putain…

.

Arthur n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait sérieusement hésité à travailler tant il était à côté de ses pompes, et finalement, il était descendu pour embarquer le premier client prêt à payer malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il en était ressorti avec de sacrées estafilades dans le dos et sur les hanches, rien de suffisamment profond pour laisser des cicatrices, mais suffisant quand même pour faire gouter du sang partout. C'était ce qui arrivait quand il embarquait des clients qui n'avait pas été choisi par le patron : il tombait sur des types qui aimait bien jouer avec des petits couteaux et des aiguilles. Tant pis pour lui.

Il en était à désinfecter soigneusement les petites plaies sous ses ongles -résultat d'aiguilles qui y avaient été plantées- quand Mathéo, le videur, était venu frapper à sa porte. Sa vraie chambre, pas celle à laquelle il travaillait. Il devait avoir une tête à faire peur, puisque le grand brun avait froncé les sourcils en le voyant, mais il avait eu la décence de ne pas poser de questions. Il n'en posait plus depuis longtemps de toute façon. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que le blond, mais même en étant seulement là pour la sécurité, il voyait pas mal de choses dégueulasse, lui aussi.

-Quelqu'un pour toi.

Arthur ne réfléchissait plus, à ce stade. Il ne jugea même pas utile d'enfiler un t'shirt, quelque chose pour cacher les longues traces rougeoyantes sur ses flancs et son dos. Il voulait juste terminer de soigner toute cette merde et aller se coucher. Peut-être même qu'il prendrait des médocs, histoire de bien se shooter, et peut-être qu'il en aurait repris en se réveillant pour pouvoir affronter la nuit de travail qui l'attendait. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était courageux. Alors il avait juste regardé la boule de coton qu'il tenait et l'avait reposé après quelques secondes sur sa table de cheveux, avec la bouteille de désinfectant, la bobine de bandage et les paquets de compresses. C'était peut-être le patron, pour lui dire qu'il avait sévèrement déconné. Ou pas, Mathéo le lui aurait dit si ça avait été le patron. Il n'avait pas le courage de se poser des questions. Il suivit le brun dans les escaliers, loin, très loin de son corps, simplement spectateur de tout ce qui se passait. Il voulait dormir, il n'en pouvait plus, et son dos le brûlait encore. Il sentait quelques perles de sang glisser sur sa peau pour être finalement plus ou moins absorbées par le cuir de son pantalon.

La lumière du jour qui passait difficilement à travers les rideaux de la salle principale était suffisante pour faire grimacer Arthur, dont les yeux avaient été sévèrement abimés par ses pleurs et trop de temps dans l'obscurité. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il était surpris, mais il n'en était même plus sûr.

-Allistor, soupira-t-il presque.

Le rouquin ne lui répondit pas. Il se tenait là, entre deux tables, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il ne semblait pas à sa place du tout. Il était trop différent des gens qui venaient ici d'habitude. Ca n'avait pas frappé Arthur plus tôt, mais maintenant que la pièce était vide, c'était flagrant.

Mathéo jeta un drôle de regard à Allistor avant de s'éclipser, les laissant seuls.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Arthur ne parvint pas à s'agacer. Il était trop vide, vraiment beaucoup trop vide, mais c'était presque plus simple de gérer la situation comme ça. S'énerver ne servait à rien avec Allistor, il le savait.

-Peu importe, statua-t-il platement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

A nouveau, il n'eut pas de réponse, l'Ecossais se contenta de combler la distance entre eux, et pendant un bref instant, une brève seconde, aidé par la fatigue, Arthur cru qu'il allait le frapper. Tout ce corps se prépara en conséquence, ses yeux se fermèrent étroitement, il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et chacun de ses muscles se tendit. Mais seuls deux doigts se posèrent sur son corps. Sur son épaule plus précisément, tout doucement, comme s'il risquait de voler en poussière.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

Le blond rouvrit les yeux, et fut presque surprit de voir qu'Allistor n'était pas exactement en colère. Plutôt dépassé. Vraisemblablement, lui aussi était trop fatigué de toute cette merde, en avait trop vue, pour être encore en colère.

-Un client, admit Arthur à mi-voix.

A quoi bon mentir ? Ca ne servait plus à rien, et il n'avait vraiment pas le courage pour se battre avec lui maintenant. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, aucun d'eux ne savait exactement quoi attendre de l'autre, ne savait ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire. C'était trop étrange. Ils ne savaient pas parler à l'autre sans s'énerver. Ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude.

Finalement, Arthur tourna les talons, se détachant des doigts d'Allistor. Il voulait se coucher, peu importe ce que faisait son aîné. Il s'en foutait. Ca n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il remonta les escaliers sans s'arrêter, appréciant presque le grincement caractéristique des marches. La porte de sa chambre était restée ouverte, et il retourna s'assoir sur son lit. Il n'avait plus la force de nettoyer ses plaies, mais il savait qu'il fallait le faire. Il loucha sur la boule de coton. Elle semblait trop loin, et c'était tellement dur de lever le bras pour la prendre…

-C'est ici que tu dors ?

Alors il l'avait suivi… Il n'en était même plus à se demander si c'était étonnant ou pas. Il hocha simplement la tête, parce que c'était plus simple que de parler, moins fatiguant. Il vit Allistor récupérer la bouteille de désinfectant et le coton, et ne trouva rien à dire. Qu'il fasse comme il voulait, il s'en foutait, il ne voulait vraiment plus bouger, il en avait juste marre…

-Tourne toi, je vais nettoyer ça.

Il leva ses grands yeux verts vers Allistor, presque suppliant, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détester pour ça. Tant pis. C'était moins fatiguant de redevenir un chiot obéissant que de lutter. Il était minable, il ferait avec. Alors il obéit simplement, peu importe combien il se doutait qu'il allait encore se faire réduire en miettes, qu'il allait encore placer ses espoirs trop haut et être laissé comme un con. Tant pis. Peut-être que si ça arriverait, il se buterait pour de bon. Peut-être que c'était le déclencheur qui lui manquait.

-Il n'y a que ton dos ?

-Hm ?

-Tu n'as été blessé que là ? précisa Allistor.

Machinalement, Arthur leva une main pour que le rouquin puisse la voir par-dessus son épaule abimée. Des poings rouges s'alignaient sous ses ongles, accompagnés de sang qui avait séché. Il n'expliqua pas, Allistor ne demanda pas. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

-Je vais commencer par ton dos…

-Pansements… Par là-bas… grommela Arthur en désignant sa table de chevet.

Seigneur, il ne voulait que dormir maintenant… Est-ce que ça valait le coup de finalement s'énerver pour faire dégager Allistor et se coucher après ? Non, il n'avait pas l'énergie pour ça… Et Allistor était têtu… En plus, quelque part, sa présence n'était pas désagréable… Presque rassurante, et en même temps effrayante, puisqu'Arthur savait qu'il allait encore souffrir de se laisser faire ainsi.

Ce fut long, douloureux. Allistor désinfecta chaque griffure, chaque plaie, effleurant chaque hématome, retraçant chaque cicatrice. Arthur se laissa faire, serrant simplement les dents par moment. Il ne ressentait plus vraiment la douleur, de toute façon, plus maintenant, plus après tout ça. Ce n'était rien, ça. Juste quelque éraflure. Rien à voir avec la douleur cuisante d'une cigarette qu'on éteint sur son épaule. Avec l'angoisse qui le submergeait toujours quand il se faisait étrangler. Rien à voir. Ce n'était rien.

Finalement, Allistor parvint à faire tenir les bandages, après s'être un peu agacé bien sûr. Il prit soin des doigts du blond, essayant d'être aussi doux que possible, ce qui n'était pas rien comme effort quand on connaissait un peu l'animal. Et finalement, il aida Arthur à se glisser sous ses draps et essaya de ranger un minimum le bordel, juste pour s'occuper, juste parce qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire et rien d'autre à faire.

-Pourquoi t'es revenu ? finit par murmurer le blond.

-Je ne te laisserais pas ici.

-Je ne viens pas avec toi…

-Si. Tu viens chez moi, et tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici. Je vais me démerder pour te trouver un job si tu veux vraiment te barrer, un truc potable, pas… Pas _ça_.

Arthur leva vaguement les yeux au ciel. C'était complétement irréaliste. Il n'avait pas de diplôme, aucune qualification autre que « capable de se faire baiser sans faire le difficile ». Et il ne voulait pas aller avec Allistor. Il essayait désespérément de s'en convaincre. Il regarda du coin de l'œil son frère approcher pour finalement s'assoir sur le lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Quelque part, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ni pourquoi, Arthur était assez fier de son frère. Assez fier de ce qu'il était devenu, de ce qu'il avait construit. Il devait plaire aux filles, et il avait trouvé un boulot correct malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il avait admiré son frère à un point inimaginable quand il était plus jeune, et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ressentirait ça à nouveau.

-Francis embauche plus, je crois, mais Antonio parlait d'un poste libre l'autre jour, faut que je lui demande…

-Allistor…

-Ou Lily, elle héberge Gilbert et elle bosse dans des bureaux, elle doit bien avoir besoin de…

-Allistor… !

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers Arthur, les yeux brillants d'incertitude.

-Je ne vais nulle part, répéta calmement le blond.

-Si, avec moi.

L'Anglais passa une main lasse sur son front. Nom de Dieu ce que c'était épuisant de lutter contre lui… Il força sur son corps épuisé et se tourna sur le flanc. Il voulait dormir. Il penserait à tout ça plus tard. Il ne sentit même pas ses yeux se fermer.

Allistor était encore là quand il se réveilla, assis sur le lit, vraisemblablement au téléphone. Arthur prit son temps pour émerger, regardant le mur craquelé en face de lui, essayant de tout recoller, de tout remettre en ordre.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, je reviens dans deux jours sans faute… Francis, déconne pas, j'ai pas pris de congé depuis des mois !

Francis, hein… Arthur frotta mollement ses yeux et se tourna dans l'autre sens pour regarder son frère. Ce dernier sembla le sentir bouger puisqu'il tourna la tête vers lui. L'incertitude prit place sur son visage, et finalement, sa main vint ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux blonds d'Arthur.

-Non, je ne suis pas sûr, soupira finalement Allistor. Demande à Gilbert de me remplacer si tu veux… Je sais, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien…

La légère grimace du rouquin arracha un maigre sourire à Arthur. La façon dont il avait stipulé que Gilbert serait toujours mieux que rien l'amusait sensiblement.

-Je transmet. Ouais, je te tiens au courant, à plus.

Il raccrocha et éjecta le petit appareil au pied du lit.

-Francis… ? demanda Arthur tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Hm, et il te passe le bonjour. Tu te sens mieux ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Toujours aussi vide, toujours aussi dénué de volonté. On lui aurait demandé de sauter d'un pont, il n'aurait pas posé de question et l'aurait fait.

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à toi, ici ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir s'il faut faire plusieurs tours entre ici et chez moi.

Arthur grogna. Même après avoir dormi un peu, il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour tenir tête à son frère, et quelque part, son air déterminé mais craintif l'empêchait encore plus de protester.

-Presque rien… Juste du fric et quelques fringues.

Le regard du rouquin s'illumina comme jamais, au grand jamais, Arthur ne l'avait vu s'illuminer. Jamais devant lui, en tout cas. Il avait presque l'impression que ne pas lui avoir catégoriquement dit non était la meilleure nouvelle de son existence. Il sembla hésiter un bref instant, avant d'hocher la tête, probablement pour lui-même.

-T'as un carton qui traine ?

-Il faut que je prévienne le patron, souffla Arthur. Je peux pas me barrer comme ça.

Allistor se mâchonna fébrilement la lèvre, avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je vais le voir, tu n'as qu'à… Prendre ce que tu veux emmener, et t'habiller.

-Allistor…

Le rouquin ne l'écouta pas et quitta la pièce au pas de course, laissant Arthur seul. Le petit blond n'avait absolument aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il était en train de foutre. Il quittait son job, le seul job qu'il ait jamais eu, et une fois que ce serait fait, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, mais il n'arrivait pas exactement à regretter.

Il se redressa, grimaçant très vaguement alors qu'une douleur sourde se répandait dans son dos. Complètement à l'ouest, il se leva parcouru sa chambre des yeux, et essaya de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait emmener ? Il n'y avait rien qui ait vraiment de la valeur pour lui. Il attrapa un sac qui n'avait pas servi depuis des lustres et y fourra quelques fringues, ses piercings, les livres qu'il avait gardé de son adolescence et qui avait pris la poussière, et c'était tout.

-Ton patron ne m'aime pas, grommela Allistor en revenant.

-Il n'aime personne, statua mollement Arthur.

-Tu as pris tout ce qui te fallait ?

-Hm.

C'était facile. Tellement facile. Allistor était venu, l'avait soigné, et maintenant il partait tout simplement avec un maigre sac, il laissait derrière lui tout ce qu'il avait construit par lui-même. Trop simple. Beaucoup trop simple. Presque cliché. Et pourtant… Il n'arrivait simplement pas à dire non, à regretter, à s'arrêter, et rien ne le fit changer d'avis lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers derrière le rouquin, après avoir enfilé un t'shirt noir à manches longues potable. Il n'y avait toujours personne dans la salle principale.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il finalement alors qu'il traversait la pièce.

-Quinze heures, je pense.

L'établissement n'ouvrirait ses portes que dans trois bonnes heures, donc. Allistor ouvrit la porte, mais Arthur s'arrêta finalement. Machinalement, il regarda autour de lui, essaya une dernière fois de trouver une raison de résister, mais n'en trouva aucune. Il partait simplement. Comme il était partit de chez lui quand il était enfant, comme il était parti du foyer.

-Tu viens ? l'appela Allistor.

-Ouais.


	52. Chapter 52

**LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ! Enfin fini, putain ! En vrai je suis heureuse, genre beaucoup, assez fière de moi aussi, mais... Quand j'ai fermé mes pages word hier, ça m'a fait assez bizarre de me dire que je n'écrirais plus de chapitres de cette fiction...**

 **C'est un projet qui m'occupe depuis presque deux ans maintenant qui a faillit ne jamais voir le jour puisque j'avais pris une pause de quelques mois alors que la partie un n'était pas finie, et c'est grâce à un ami qui a lu tous mes chapitres alors qu'il ne connait pas Hetalia et qui m'a encouragé que j'ai continué.**

 **Merci à vous aussi, j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous avez fait pour lire une fiction aussi longue. Merci pour tous vos encouragements, vos reviews, certains m'ont vraiment remonté le moral à des moments où je n'allais pas très bien, donc... Merci, vraiment ! Je ne sais même plus quoi dire donc... Soyez heureux ! Bye~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **USBurgerLover50 : Hey ! Alors... Merci énormément pour tous les reviews que tu as laissé ! C'est vrai, toutes les bonnes choses ont une faim, et cette histoire méritait que je la termine. Donc voilà le dernier chapitre !**_

* * *

Ils avaient fait un rapide détour par l'appartement d'Allistor pour déposer les affaires d'Arthur, et désormais, ils étaient devant la porte vitrée d'un bar-restaurant répondant au nom du _Jeanne d'Arc_. Un vague sourire étira les lèvres du blond. Ca ne l'étonnait pas que Francis ait choisi ce nom pour son établissement. Il se rappelait encore assez bien des nombreuses fois où le Français lui avait donné des leçons d'histoire lorsqu'il venait d'arriver au foyer, et de la passion qu'il avait pour la pucelle d'Orléan.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entrer… murmura-t-il.

La peur lui tordait les entrailles, malgré tout. Il avait peur de la réaction de Francis, peur de le revoir après tout ce temps, et encore beaucoup trop peur de tous les changements qui étaient survenus en peu de temps. Peur d'Allistor aussi, qui était beaucoup trop silencieux et calme depuis qu'il était venu le chercher au bordel. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas le frère qu'il connaissait.

-Tu risques rien, se contenta de répondre le rouquin. Et t'as besoin de boire un truc. Et de manger.

-T'as de la bouffe à ton apparte.

-Je suis même pas sûr que tout soit comestible dans mes placards…

Le rouquin écrasa sa cigarette dans un pot prévu à cet effet, et alla ouvrir la porte. Arthur faillit partir. Il faillit faire demi-tour en courant pendant que son frère regardait ailleurs. L'idée de retourner au bordel, à l'abris, dans un lieu qu'il connaissait et où il se savait utile, lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il ne le fit pas, et suivit gentiment son aîné, comme le toutou qu'il était encore et qu'il serait vraisemblablement toujours.

Le bar-restaurant était incroyablement bien entretenu, bien agencé, et la décoration soft et épurée mettait tout de suite à l'aise. Ca n'avait rien d'un restaurant de luxe, mais pour Arthur, c'était l'équivalent d'un quatre étoiles. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de venir dans ce genre d'endroit. Lui, il avait l'habitude des fauteuils en similicuir, des néons multicolores, de la musique un peu trop forte et des barres de pole-dance. Rien à voir. Malgré l'heure, il y avait un peu de monde dans l'établissement, même si le gros de la clientèle était sur la terrasse pour profiter du beau temps.

-Allistor !

La voix de Francis n'avait presque pas changé. Bien sûr, il avait grandi, il était plus vieux, mais il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose de terriblement familier dans sa voix, quelque chose qui mettait en confiance, et qui faisait se sentir à l'aise. Arthur détacha son regard d'un tableau -probablement de l'art abstrait, mais il n'y connaissait rien, alors…- et planta ses yeux verts émeraude sur le Français. Non, il n'avait définitivement pas changé. Il avait un peu grandi en taille, il avait pris un peu de muscle, il était un peu plus carré au niveau des épaules, mais c'était les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds ramenés en une courte queue de cheval maintenue par un ruban bleue, le même air qui se voulait réprobateur mais qui ne faisait peur à personne, la même façon de poser sa main sur sa hanche pour essayer de se donner de la prestance, la même barbe de trois jours, et le même visage qui faisait tomber toutes les filles. Le même.

Francis semblait à deux doigts d'engueuler sévèrement Allistor, mais son regard se posa sur Arthur avant qu'il n'articule un mot. La simple présence de l'Anglais sembla le dissuader de remonter les bretelles de l'Ecossais, et il se contenta de rester immobile, surpris, l'inquiétude se répandant rapidement sur son visage. C'était tellement facile de le comprendre…

-Arthur… bredouilla-t-il.

Le rouquin en profita pour s'éclipser derrière le bar pour mettre en route ce qui semblait être une grosse machine à café, laissant Arthur seul avec le Français. Ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir comment démarrer la conversation, et le petit blond comprenait. C'était trop étrange comme situation, et des phrases banales telles que « comment tu vas » ou « tu as pas mal changé » étaient totalement hors de propos. Il n'allait pas bien et oui il avait changé.

-Il faut que tu manges, finit par marmonner Francis. Tu es terriblement maigre.

-Pas si maigre que ça, grimaça Arthur en relevant fièrement le menton.

C'était une grotesque comédie que son corps avait décidé de jouer et qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il parvenait juste à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si à l'intérieur il n'était pas en plein conflit, comme s'il ne venait pas de suivre son frère qu'il était persuadé de détester la veille et qu'il ne pensait même pas revoir deux jours plus tôt. Mais ces visages familiers faisaient revenir de vieilles habitudes, et il ne voulait pas lutter. Simplement rester silencieux ou passif ne ferait qu'inquiéter le Français, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Francis se précipita en cuisine, et Arthur soupira. Ils avaient tous la fâcheuse manie de ne pas l'écouter, c'était agaçant. Il rejoignit le bar derrière lequel Allistor s'activait toujours, et il grimpa presque timidement sur un tabouret confortable.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce qu'il fallait que tu manges quelque chose de consistant. Et Francis voulait te voir, de toute façon.

Le blond hocha mollement la tête, et observa avec scepticisme la tasse que son frère posait devant lui.

-Ca te fera du bien, statua le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Goutte.

Grimaçant, le blond força ses doigts encore douloureux à s'enrouler autour de la hanse, et il prit une première gorgée. Tout ça était tellement normal que ça lui en faisait peur. Ce n'était pas sa vie, ce n'était pas son monde, et il ne se sentait pas à sa place, mais en même temps il était curieux. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était jamais vraiment sentit à sa place quelque part. Les seules fois où ça avait presque été le cas, il était allongé sur un lit, les jambes écartées.

-Café, murmura-t-il. Avec du lait ?

-Et du miel, confirma le rouquin avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est bon.

C'était vrai, c'était même très bon. Très différent de la brûlure de l'alcool. Mais même maintenant, la fatigue le rattrapait doucement, et il aurait préféré terminer sa « nuit » de repos à l'appartement d'Allistor. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un bâillement juste après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée de café, et il se frotta mollement un œil.

-Tu dormiras dans la voiture, marmonna Allistor.

-La voiture ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas venus en voiture, et n'en avaient pas besoin puisque l'appartement de son aîné était tout près. Qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette merde, encore ?

-Je t'emmène quelque part, expliqua le rouquin en essuyant savamment un verre. On en a pour un petit moment, alors tu auras tout le temps de te reposer.

-On va où ?

-Surprise.

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse insister, Francis revint avec une assiette fumante de ce qui semblait être de la viande avec des tomates et des pommes de terre.

-Mange.

-Il est quinze heures, je ne mange pas autant à cette heure-là.

Le regard menaçant -vraiment menaçant cette fois- de Francis le dissuada de continuer à se plaindre, et il attrapa sa fourchette en grommelant des insultes dignes de son frère. Profitant du fait qu'il mangeait, le Français se tourna vers Allistor, et sa voix grave vibrait de menaces.

-Allistor Kirkland, maintenant que tu as daigné ramener tes fesses ici pour plus de dix minutes, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion.

Le rouquin grimaça, et son regard se fit un peu plus fuyant. Un vague sourire étira légèrement les lèvres d'Arthur. Il se persuada que cette fois c'était un sourire sincère.

.

La route avait été longue, très longue, et entrecoupée de nombreux arrêts, soit parce qu'Arthur voulait vomir -il n'avait pas supporter de manger autant sans y être habitué-, soit parce qu'il avait faim, du coup, soit pour qu'Allistor boive un café ou se dégourdisse les jambes. En tout, ils en avaient eu pour dix bonnes heures. Ils étaient partis la veille vers vingt-deux heures, après avoir passé l'après-midi au travail d'Allistor et la soirée à préparer leur départ vers une destination qu'Arthur ignorait toujours pour finalement arriver vers huit heures du matin. Ils avaient passé la frontière vers trois heures du matin, mais le blond dormait à moitié à ce moment-là, et il n'était plus trop sûr.

Le soleil se levait paresseusement lorsqu'Allistor gara la voiture sur un parking abimé mais visiblement encore utilisé. Le petit village où ils se trouvaient était totalement inconnu à Arthur, mais paradoxalement, ils savaient où ils étaient. Le cloché d'une église se découpait un peu plus loin, et ils avaient croisé quelques petits commerces comme on en trouve dans les petits villages perdus au milieu de nulle part. Quelques personnes étaient déjà dehors, mais personne ne leur prêta attention. Arthur ne demanda pas ce qu'ils foutaient là. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle raison. C'était probablement la seule chose qui était passé par la tête de son frère.

L'air était très frais quand il sortit finalement de la voiture, et il ne retint pas un juron.

-Y'a une veste sur la banquette arrière, lui indiqua Allistor en fermant sa portière.

Il portait son éternelle veste en cuir et ses rangers, son jeans troué, et avait trouvé des vêtements potables à Arthur. Ce dernier avait tout de même gardé son t'shirt à manches longues noir de la veille, mais troqué son pantalon en cuir contre un jeans beaucoup plus confortable. Ses bottes longues -qui lui arrivaient presque aux genoux- préservaient au moins ses pieds du froid, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il ramassa la veste qui trainait en effet sur la banquette arrière et l'enfila, malgré le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup trop grande pour lui.

Allistor s'alluma une cigarette et tira une première taffe, avant de regarder autour de lui et de verrouiller sa voiture.

-Suis-moi.

Arthur obéit sagement, un peu curieux, un peu impatient aussi même s'il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il ne savait plus rien de toute façon ces derniers temps, il était beaucoup trop perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait construit en quatre ans venait de s'effondrer, et il se retrouvait sans rien, sans repère, absolument perdu, plus ou moins protégé par un frère qui l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Ils marchèrent une petite dizaine de minutes avant de quitter les routes goudronnées pour des sentiers beaucoup plus étroits en terre battue. Juste de quoi passer une voiture, pas deux, mais la végétation avait repris ses droits et il devait désormais être difficile d'y circuler. Arthur comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère avait garé la voiture au village. Bientôt, des arbres commencèrent à se dresser autour d'eux, le chemin commençait à monter en pente raide, mais aucun des deux frères ne ralentit l'allure. L'herbe et les feuilles des arbres étaient d'un vert magnifique, encore plus vert que la végétation dans le jardin du foyer. Les plantes étaient d'ailleurs grandes, très grandes même, certaines arrivant facilement à la taille d'Arthur qui faisait bien attention à marcher dans les pas de son frère. Ils ne dirent rien, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Le petit blond ne connaissait pas ce chemin, mais il savait que son frère si, pour l'avoir arpenté de nombreuses fois par le passé. Et enfin ils y arrivèrent. La végétation s'écartait pour dessiner une clairière au milieu de laquelle se dressait une maison en ruine. Les vitres étaient brisées, la porte défoncée, et un large trou perçait la toiture. Du lierre avait grimpé sur toute la façade et s'était probablement infiltré à l'intérieur, et les fissures dans les murs semblaient être d'immondes cicatrices. Le parvis était couvert de débris et de feuilles mortes, ce qui avait été un chemin de gravier était désormais un tapis d'herbe verte, et la lumière naissante du soleil donnait au paysage un aspect trop merveilleux pour Arthur. Cet endroit ne pouvait pas être merveilleux. Ca n'avait rien de beau.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer la vague d'émotions inattendue qui venait de le frapper. De la peur, encore et toujours, malgré le fait que cet endroit soit en ruine, qu'il soit un adulte, que son père soit mort. De la colère, un peu, et surtout des souvenirs auxquels il n'avait plus repensé depuis longtemps.

-Tu te souviens de l'inspecteur Vargas ? demanda Allistor.

-Vite fait…

Seigneur ça voix tremblait tellement… Il ne parvint pas à se retenir et fit quelques pas en direction de la bâtisse écroulée. Il fallait qu'il s'approche, qu'il voit, qu'il se rappelle. Il n'était qu'un gamin quand tout ça était arrivé, il ne se rappelait pas de tout, et ses souvenirs étaient parfois tellement déformés et flous qu'il n'était plus sûr que ce soit la vérité. Il manquait plein de pièces au puzzle, des pièces qu'il n'avait pas essayé de retrouver parce qu'à quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela pouvait être de bons souvenirs.

-Je suis revenu ici il y a… Deux ans je crois. C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici.

-Hm.

L'un des battants de la porte était à terre, rongé par le lierre, et l'autre tenait tout juste sur un gond. De l'autre côté, l'obscurité envahissait tout, mais il devinait un carrelage couvert de poussière et de crasse, de débris, de morceaux de verre, de feuilles mortes…

-Rentre pas, y'a rien qui tient là-dedans. Un bout du deuxième étage s'est effondré sur le premier, et une partie est tombée au rez-de-chaussée. Le reste va finir dans le même état dans pas longtemps.

-Je pensais pas que c'était dans cet état-là, avoua le blond.

-C'était pas autant en ruine il y a huit ans, mais… Ouais, moins non plus je me rappelait pas que c'était autant la merde.

Le regard d'Arthur se dirigea vers une fenêtre non loin dont la vitre était brisée, et il s'approcha. Il savait que derrière se trouvait la cuisine, et il s'arrêta avant d'être suffisamment près pour regarder. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir, finalement. C'était dans cette cuisine qu'il avait été enfermé, c'était dans cette cuisine qu'il s'était fait violer par son père pour la deuxième fois. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir revoir cet endroit. Il avait trop peur de rouvrir quelque chose en lui, et il n'en avait absolument pas envie.

-C'est pas exactement pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici.

Il tourna la tête vers Allistor, tremblant légèrement et probablement un peu pâle. La rosée avait trempé ses chaussures et ses cuisses, et le froid s'insinuait doucement en lui, sans compter la peur et l'appréhension. Le rouquin lui fit signe de le suivre et le guida vers l'arrière de la maison. Arthur était presque sûr de ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds, et il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'ici aussi, les fenêtres étaient brisées et du lierre étranglais l'édifice. L'herbe n'était pas aussi haute que sur le chemin, et il était aisé d'y marcher. Plus loin, une forêt s'étendait. Le bureau donnait sur cet endroit… Leur chambre aussi.

-Là.

Il suivit la direction qu'indiquait le doigt d'Allistor, et tomba sur une croix en pierre. Son cœur se tordit brusquement et il s'arrêta net. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur pareille. Il savait que ce n'était pas la tombe de leur père.

-Les flics ont fini par retrouver son corps… murmura Allistor derrière lui. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu il y a deux ans. Je voulais pas l'enterrer ici, mais… Ca avait toujours plus de sens qu'en Angleterre ou au village.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans cette situation. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'était déjà demandé ce qu'il était advenu du corps de sa mère, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'on la retrouverait vraiment, qu'on lui ferait une sépulture décente. Il fit un pas supplémentaire, puis un autre, et tomba à genoux. Ca n'aurait pas dû lui faire ça. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, et il n'avait vu d'elle qu'une photo que son père avait gardée. Il ne savait d'elle que ce qu'Allistor lui en avait dit. Et pourtant, la douleur dans sa poitrine était bien là, l'émotion aussi. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi les larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues.

-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais la voir… souffla le rouquin en posant maladroitement une main sur la tête de son frère. Elle aurait… Aimé te voir aussi, je pense.

Ce fut trop. Un premier sanglot déchira sa gorge, et il relâcha toute la pression. Il pleura comme un enfant, rien de comparable à toutes ses crises de larmes précédentes. Il pleura longtemps, à genoux, devant la tombe de sa mère, et la main d'Allistor dans ses cheveux ne faisait qu'augmenter ses sanglots. Ils étaient tellement pourris, ils en avaient tellement bavé, ils avaient traversé tellement de chose qu'il peinait à croire qu'il soit tous les deux là, mais c'était bien le cas. Tous les deux, devant la tombe de leur mère, à peu près entier, mais complètement bouffés à l'intérieur. Mais vivant.

-S'il te plait Arthur… Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, au moins pour les semaines à venir, murmura finalement Allistor. Si tu veux te barrer après, je me démerderai pour te trouver un endroit où rester et un job, mais juste… Juste quelques semaines, je voudrais que tu…

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, mais tant pis. Arthur avait compris. Ses larmes se tarirent, et il resta simplement à regarder la croix de pierre. Elle méritait cette tombe. Elle méritait d'avoir un endroit où reposer. Mais elle aurait mérité tellement mieux, une vie tellement meilleure…

-Okay… souffla-t-il.

Allistor le prit doucement par les aisselles et le remit debout, veillant à le tenir pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas à nouveau.

-On va trouver un endroit où manger, et on reviendra après si tu veux.

Le petit blond hocha bêtement la tête et s'accrocha à son frère. Encore une fois, comme toujours, il plaça toute sa confiance en lui. Comme quand ils étaient enfant, comme quand il était incapable de comprendre le monde autour de lui, dans cette même maison qui était désormais en ruine. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers la croix et écarquilla légèrement les yeux alors qu'une tête clairement féline émergeait des bois. La bestiole s'ébroua légèrement, et ses grands yeux verts se posèrent sur Arthur. Il sortit complètement des bois, et vint frotter sa tête contre la stèle, son pelage gris ondoyant merveilleusement au soleil. Il s'assit à côté de la croix, et ne quitta pas Arthur du regard alors qu'il laissa son frère le trainer vers le sentier. A nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Ca, il s'en souvenait.


End file.
